Rien ne va plus à l'Institut
by Petite-Moldue
Summary: Rien n'avait de sens. Toutes leurs vies ne tenaient que sur des piliers qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Certain n'était plus sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit, d'autre se disait que le Monde Obscur n'était plus vraiment fait pour eux. Mais les épreuves n'arrivent jamais sans l'espoir, un jour, d'en sortir. Une vieille amie leurs fera changer d'avis.
1. Chapitre 1

Pour les terrestres, c'est une nuit comme les autres. Un vendredi soir ordinaire. Pour Jace, Alec, Izzy et Clary, cette soirée est une soirée de filature. Un couple de vampire un peu récalcitrant, ne respectaient pas les règles de l'Enclave. Alec et Clary faisaient les sentinelles sur les toits près du Pandémonium et Jace et Izzy surveillaient à l'intérieur. Jace avait repéré les vampires depuis 10 minutes. L'homme immortel avait l'air d'énormément s'intéresser à Izzy qui bougée les hanches au rythme de la musique suave de la boite de nuit. Le shadowhunter tenait fermement son poignard séraphique, caché dans son blouson noir en cuir. Prêt à intervenir. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œils à la compagne du vampire qui le regardait comme un chien regarde un steak.

Il était à la phase quatre du plan de séduction. Le sourire timide et le regard par terre.

"Cette place est libre ?", demandait la vampire au néphilim.

Gagné !

" Euh... Oui-oui", il lui répond toujours en jouant la comédie.

"Un néphilim, hein ? Tu cherche quelqu'un ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.", demande t'elle d'une voix qui se veux sensuelle.

"Non mais tu devrais demander au trois terrestres que tu as faillie vider de leurs sang.", lui dit-il la lame sous la gorge alors que la vampire montrait les crocs.

Il lui ordonne d'avancer pour se retrouver dans le carré V.I.P, Izzy et l'autre vampire sur les talons. Une fois dans la pièce les enfants de la nuit se ligue pour attaquer les deux néphilim. L'une attaque à la gorge d'Izzy l'autre tente d'envoyer Jace au tapis.

L'effet de surprise dissipée, les deux shadowhunters reprennent le dessus à coups de poing et à coups de fouet. Alec et Clary débarque pour donner un coup de main.

"Qu'es que vous faites ici ?", demande Izzy qui est débarrassée de la vampire grâce à Clary.

"Simon nous a prévenue", répond Clary.

Simon n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans le combat, ordre de Raphaël mais le chef des enfants de la nuit du Dumort n'a rien dit sur les textos à sa petite amie/shadowhunter qui travaille sur la mission.

"Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelques choses !", s'exclame Jace qui essaye de repousser le vampire qui lui bloque le bras droit qui tenait son poignard.

Alec tire une flèche dans l'avant bras du vampire qui lâche enfin Jace et qui s'écroule sous le coup de poing de celui-ci.

"C'était des coriaces !" dit Jace essoufflé.

Tous hoche la tête.

"Je les ramène", dit Alec une fois les Vampire attachés.

"Non je le fait. Vous vous n'avez qu'à vous amuser un peu", dit Izzy avec un clin d'œil.

Son frère allait protester quand un portail apparue et que Magnus dit:

" Pour t'éviter le taxi ! Je te garde quelques cocktails."

Izzy rit avant d'embarquer les deux vampires et de partir vers le portail qui se ferme derrière eux.

Alec qui souriait comme un crétin depuis l'entrée du sorcier, sort avec celui-ci sans saluer ses amis. Clary et Jace se regardaient maintenant dans le blanc des yeux sans vraiment savoir quoi ce dire.

"Je vais-Je crois que je devrais aller voir Simon", dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Jace hoche la tête avec un sourire. Il la regarde partir mais au moment où la petite rousse allait passer le rideau rouge, le blond l'interpelle.

" Clary !"

Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde attentivement, curieuse.

"Je... Je sais que je charrie souvent Simon mais..., lui dit pas que j'ai dis ça ! C'est... C'est un bon gars ! Mais qu'il oublie pas que je suis ton grand frère OK ?", dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et s'en va enfin. Jace se trouve de nouveau seul. Il passe le rideau rouge après avoir rangé son arme. Il se trouve au milieu des corps dansant. Il se frai un chemin entre les gens éméchés et les créatures obscures qui peuple le Pandémonium, quand il voit une silhouette qui lui est familière. De long cheveux brun. Des vêtement sombre. Shadowhunter mais c'est comme s'il savait qui était cette personne mais que son cerveau ne voulait pas faire le lien entre ses yeux et ses souvenirs.

Il suit cette personne et il finit par la retrouver dehors entrain de partir. Il peut la détailler. Un slim noir, une veste en cuir et des basket de la même couleur.

Elle se tourne et il la reconnait enfin.

"Aimélina !"

"Salut beau gosse ! Je t'ai manqué ?", sourit la jeune fille les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

A cette instant le sourire de Jace est éblouissant. Oui elle lui a manqué.

Il le se dirige vers elle à toute vitesse et l'emprisonne dans une étreinte d'ours avant de la soulever du sol et de la sérrer un peu plus contre lui, sous les rire de la jeune fille. Il finie par la poser doucement au sol et l'observe attentivement. Elle n'a pas changée.

" Tu es tout seul ?", lui demande t'elle avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, Oui. Izzy est à l'institut pour la paperasse de fin de mission. Alec est... occupés et je... oui je suis tout seul et toi ?", il lui demande encore sonné.

" Je suis toute seule. Tu me connais ! Je n'ai pas eue de coéquipier depuis mes 14 ans.", rit-elle.

Jace rit à son tour.

"Tu reviens à New York ?", demande t'il.

" Oui, cette ville m'a manquée et vous aussi.", elle lui sourit et lui prend le bras pour avancer. "Comment vas tout le monde ? Alec ? Izzy ? Max ? Oh comment vas Max ?", elle demande tout exciter.

" Alec va bien, il a plein de choses à te racontait d'ailleurs. Izzy, Eh bien, c'est Izzy, elle botte des fesses et elle rit sans arrêt. Quant à Max, il est à Idris, il nous envoie des lettres où il dit qu'il s'ennuie sévère.", rit Jace.

Elle sourit attendrie et demande :

"Et toi ? Que s'est-il passé dans la vie de Jace Wayland depuis mon départ ?"

Jace la regarde et toute sa vie s'étale dans un monologue.

"Je-J'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur. Elle s'appelle Clary. Je te la présenterai. Mon père n'était pas réellement mon père. Mais Valentin Morgenstern. Et ce connard à fait des expérience sur moi en me refilant du sang de démon."

Aimélina s'était arrêtée et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

"Pour ton père, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir était là. Et pour ta sœur, j'ai hâte !"

Il rit et la tire vers lui en recommençant à marcher.

"Pourquoi tu es rentrée ?", lui demande-t-il.

" J'ai reçu ton coup de fil, j'ai sautée dans mes chaussures et je suis venue ici. Je voulais te croiser dans un endroit et pas débouler à l'institut ! Maryse m'aurait tuée !"

Elle éclate de son rire cristallin et le guide pour le ramener à l'institue.

"Elle est à Idris, elle aussi et enfin on t'expliqueras.", lui répond Jace.

" J'ai trop hâte !", sautille-t-elle de joie.

Elle s'arrête devant la porte de l'institut et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de commencer à partir mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir de descendre les escaliers que Isabelle est déjà à la porte toute essoufflée entrain de l'appeler. Elle se tourne et lui sourit avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Izzy s'y jette presque en sautillant, heureuse de revoir son ami après si longtemps.

"Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Que fait tu as New York ? Tu reste ?", lui demande Izzy à toute vitesse.

" Doucement ma puce ! Du calme. Je reste à New York et je suis ici parce que Jace avait besoin de moi.", répond Aimélina avec un sourire.

"On a tous besoin de toi en ce moment, Aimé. Tu vas loger à l'institut ?", demande Izzy, les mains dans celle d'Aimé.

" Pour que tout les Shadowhunters de New York essaye de me tuer, non merci. Je suis à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver mieux.", rit Aimé.

"C'est stupide, tu es une Shadowhunter.", s'insurge Izzy.

"On en parlera une prochaine fois pour l'instant il est tard et tu es en débardeur dehors alors vas dormir au chaud.", dit doucement Aimé.

"On se revoit bientôt, hein ? Tu me le promets ?!", demande Izzy enfin en haut des marches.

" Je te le promets. ", elle lui réponds.

Izzy et Jace rentre dans l'institut sous le regard bienveillant d'Aimélina.

Une fois la porte refermé, les deux frères et sœurs adoptifs se regarde au bord de l'explosion.

" Je suis sûr qu'Alec seras carrément déçu de l'avoir loupé.", dit Izzy en marchant à côté de Jace.

"Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne lui est pas parlé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait débarquer pour nous faire bouger les fesses.", dit Jace perdu dans ses pensées.

" Je suis vraiment impatiente qu'Alec rentre pour lui dire qu'Aimé est revenue !", rajoute-t-il sous le regard interrogateur d'Isabelle.

Il s'arrête tout les deux devant la chambre d'Izzy et il lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de partir vers la sienne. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se change pour quelques choses de plus confortable et saute sur son lit pour s'y allonger, en plein milieu, les bras sous la tête, le regard vers le plafond. Il réfléchie.

Il l'avait appelé pour vider son sac et elle est venue à son secours contre toute attente. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et pourtant il en était persuadé, elle n'avait pas oubliée leurs codes. Un code basée sur le code des Parabataï mais qui n'était qu'à eux, inventé de toute pièce par des mômes de 10 ans, orphelins et seuls.

* * *

Mais s'était justement ça ! Ils n'étaient plus seuls puisqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Première fiction aujourd'hui et j'ai choisie Shadowhunter. Je ne serais pas vous dire où ce place la fiction mais je change beaucoup de chose. Aimélina est un personnage de mon crue et il y auras beaucoup de différences entre la série et l'histoire que je créais. Je prends les décors de la série et non du film et pour la description des personnage aussi. Même si je sais que certaine personne préfère les acteurs du film. Voilà je croit que j'ai tout dit.

À la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu changé ma manière d'écrire les chapitres. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir le petit univers que mon cerveau à créée à partir de l'histoire de l'auteur de The Mortal Instrument. Puisque bien sûr la base n'est pas à moi.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 ** _Institut_**

" Bouge toi Jace, on doit y aller !"

Alec tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami depuis déjà 10 minutes. Il commençait d'ailleurs à crier puisque le dit meilleur ami n'était pas réceptif aux coups puissant de son Parabataï sur la porte.

Izzy, derrière lui, s'impatiente elle aussi. Elle est prête à entrer de force quand Jace déboule dans le couloir, douché, pour prendre son blouson dans sa chambre.

"Je suis en retard ?", il demande au deux shadowhunters devant sa porte.

Les deux, choqués, se contente de bouger la tête en s'incronisation total pour lui répondre non.

Clary sort de sa chambre à ce moment le téléphone à la main. Prête pour n'importe quelle mission.

" Je suis prête ! On va faire quoi au juste ?", demande-t-elle.

"Réunion d'après mission", lui répond Jace alors qu'il referme la porte de sa chambre.

Clary hoche la tête et les suit en toute confiance.

Heureusement pour eux, le rapport d'Izzy étant parfait la réunion ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes grâce à l'appuie de Lydia.

En sortant du bureau d'Aldertree, une tornade au cheveux noir percute les jambes d'Isabelle et des petits bras lui entoure la taille.

" Max qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir champion !", dit Isabelle en ébourrifant les cheveux de son petit frère et en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

" Maman et moi, on est rentré pour vous voir.", lui répond Max en sautant dans les bras d'Alec.

"Bonjour Mère.", dit Izzy d'une voix crispée en apercevant leur mère dans sa robe grise.

Alec se renfrogne en l'appercevant à son tour et que Max se détache de lui pour se dirigée vers Jace.

" Bonjour les enfants.", lui dit sa mère avec un sourire un peu gauche.

Max retourne auprès de sa mère qui pose ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules.

"Papa n'est pas là ?", demande Isabelle.

" Non, il a dû rester à Idris pour chercher Valentin.", répond Maryse avec une grimace d'excuse pour sa fille.

Surprise, Izzy hoche la tête. Un éclat de voix leurs parvient et leurs fait tourner la tête, curieux.

 ** _Institut, Entrée principal_**

Une petite brune qui se dispute avec Raj à l'entrée près des ascensseurs.

"Laisse moi rire gros crétin ! Tu sais déjà pas tenir un poignard correctement, alors tu compte me faire quoi si j'entre de force ?", dit la voix clair et moqueuse.

" Je serai obligé de t'arrêter !", répond Raj en colère.

"Pour quoi ? Entrave aux lois de l'enclave ? Je suis une Shadowhunter qui entre dans un institut débile ! Je vais pas attaquer tout le monde à la hache !", s'impatiente la jeune fille comme prête à mordre.

" Je ne peux...", reprend le jeune homme avec rage.

"Putain t'es encore plus tétu qu'avant sérieux ! T'était déjà chiant mais alors là !", s'écrit la voix féminine en perdant son sang froid.

" Je crois pas qu'on se connaisse.", réplique Raj avec force.

"Oh que si on se connait ! Je suis la gamine de 13 qui t'as foutu une raclée en combat rapproché alors que tu avais 16 ans, mon petit gars.", lui répond la jeune fille avec un rire forcée.

" Put...Aimé ?!", s'écrit Raj pris au dépourvue.

"C'est Aimélina pour toi, mon chou !", se moque Aimé. " Tu te bouge ou tu as besoin d'aide pour le faire ?"

Raj ne répond pas. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Aimé soupire brouillament, elle avance donc tout en le bousculant avec son épaule droite au passage. Raj la laisse passer trop choqué et recommence à garder les assensseurs et les portes de la vieille église.

 ** _Institut, salle de contrôle_**

Clary qui jusqu'ici regardait l'un des écran du hall pour ne pas déranger la conversation de la famille Lightwood/Wayland, dirigea son regard vers la jeune fille brune qui souriait et avançait vers la petite famille en pleine retrouvaille.

"Quoi, je suis devenue si belle que ça, Alec ?", lui demande t-elle alors qu'Alec la regarde heureux et admiratif comme toujours.

Il la serre dans ses bras en riant de bon coeur et en lui embrassant la joue.

" Tu m'as manqué aussi va", s'exclame t-elle en riant et en lui embrassant la tempe.

Jace la prend dans ses bras comme hier en l'étreignant avec force et lui embrasse les cheveux. Izzy sautille impatiente de la prendre dans ses bras avant que sa meilleure amie ne la calme en lui offrant l'étreinte tant attendu.

L'adolescente dit en se retournant:

"Alors toi bonhomme soit tu ne m'a pas reconnue, soit tu m'en veux. Parce que ça fait...", elle regarde sa montre et dit :"... dix minutes que je suis là et tu ne m'a toujours pas fait un gros câlin comme je les aime, Maxou !"

Le regard du petit garçon s'illumine au surnom, comme si il la reconnaissait enfin et c'était le cas. Il n'y avait qu'Aimélina Kentwell pour l'appeler Maxou. Il lui saute presque dessus en courant alors qu'Aimé le receptionne et le serre fort contre elle. Son petit bonhomme. Elle le repose et se tourne vers Maryse qui perd le sourire attendrie qui avait fleurie sur ses lèvres en regardant la scène de son petit garçon aussi heureux. Elle a désormais les bras croisés et les lèvres pincés. Elle attend.

Aimé prend la même position qu'elle et dit :

"Je ne m'excuserai pas auprès de toi Maryse"

"Et pourquoi je te pris ?", demande Maryse offusquée.

" Parce que ça fait quelques mois que ça c'est produit et c'est à Robert que j'ai dit d'aller se faire voir à Bombai pas à toi. Jamais, je ne te le dirai à toi."

Un regard interrogateur sur le visage sévère de Maryse.

"Tu me fais beaucoup trop peur !", rajoute Aimé sous le regard de l'adulte.

Elle a son petit sourire farceur si caractéristique. Sa marque de fabrique.

Maryse la regarde et sourit avant de frotter le bras de l'adolescente qu'elle a regardé grandir en même temps que ses enfants.

" Je suis contente de te voir ma puce", lui dit elle.

"Moi aussi, Maryse", dit elle en lançant un regard à Izzy qui avait la tête baissée, bléssée.

Aimé impose, en un regard, une discussion avec Maryse. La mère hoche la tête et les laisse ensemble alors que Max part jouer dans sa chambre.

Clary regarde Aimé et le regard de ses amis. Si admiratif et tendre sur cette fille qu'elle ne connait pas. Jace entoure les épaules de la nouvelle pas si nouvelle, de son bras gauche et la tourne pour qu'elle puisse la regarder.

" Aimé, je te présente Clary ! Clary voici Aimé.", dit Jace.

Clary sourit tendit qu'Aimé la regarde surprise.

"Clary, la Clary... LA Clary, ta soeur ?!", elle demande à Jace.

Il hoche la tête. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Clary et lui sourit.

" Je m'attendais à se que tu lui ressemble mais heureusement pour toi, tu es carrément plus mignonne !", s'exclame t'elle sous le regard courroucé de Jace.

Les deux adolescentes rient et Alec demande :

"Tu es ici pour combien de temps ?"

"Jusqu'à ta demande en mariage, mon petit corbeau !", elle lui répond taquine.

"Quand tu veux !", s'exclame Alec en rentrant dans le jeu.

" Ow mon petit corbeau.", s'exclame à son tour Aimé en prenant Alec dans ses bras.

Alec rit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui a tellement manqué. Il la serre fort contre lui et sourit en repensant au surnom. Il a toujours était SON petit corbeau. Il a tellement de chose à lui dire.

"Je ne part plus ! Vous m'avez beaucoup trop manquez.", dit-elle la voix étouffé dans les vêtements et le cou d'Alec.

Elle se détache ensuite et se tourne vers Clary.

" Toi et moi, on doit à tout pris faire connaissance."

Son sourire et tellement éblouissant que Clary se demande si elle n'est pas un ange plutôt qu'un Shadowhunter.

"Avec grand plaisir", lui répond Clary.

"Super ! Je dois aller parler à Maryse mais on peut tous se retrouver d'ici une heure. On sortira un peu. Vous en pensez quoi ?", demande-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'exclame joyeusement oui et la jeune fille recommence à sourire.

" Tu pourrai même demander à Simon de se joindre à nous et Magnus aussi.", propose Izzy à Clary et Alec et tout le monde hoche de nouveau la tête.

La jeune fille se sépare d'eux et se dirige vers le bureau de Maryse. Elle frappe 3 coups et attend. Maryse viens lui ouvrir, elle est seule. Aimé se surprend à trouver ça inquiètant. L'adulte lui dit de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapé.

 ** _Institut, bureau de Maryse_**

Aimé se laisse tomber dans le plus grand canapé face au deux fauteils individuels et au bureau en mettant les pied sur la table sombre. Une fois la porte fermée, Maryse devient la femme qu'elle peut être seulement quand il n'y a personne.

Elle perd son air sévère pour un perdu et triste. Ses épaules sont basses, son dos se voute. Elle a l'air totalement abattue.

Aimélina comprend maintenant. C'est le visage d'une femme trahie et d'une maman perdu. Elle a l'habitude que Maryse retire son masque de froideur en sa présence. La maman se laisse tomber dans le fauteil en face d'elle et retire ses chaussure avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table.

"Je comprend pourquoi tu le fait tout le temps, c'est très agréable.", s'exclame Maryse en feignant le naturel.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et va droit au but :

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

Maryse la regarde droit dans les yeux et lance la bombe.

"J'ai tout rattée ! Je ne suis pas une bonne mère pour mes enfants, j'ai ratée mon mariage, l'apprentissage de Max, j'ai loupée la moitié de ta vie. J'ai tout loupée.", dit elle abattue.

" Dit pas n'importe quoi Mar', tes enfants t'aime. Tous, que ce soit Izzy, Alec, Jace ou Max qui te prend comme son modèle féminin, c'est juste que parfois il faudrait que tu montre un peu plus le visage que tu me montre à moi."

La dit Mar' hoche la tête et Aimélina sait qu'elle fera des efforts pour se rapprocher d'eux.

"Ensuite, Max est comme moi, c'est un petit farceur et il s'ennuie très vite quand ça ne l'interresse pas. Il fait des bétise mais il suffit de lui rappeler que les Shadowhunter, on besoin de sérieux et il se calmera. Il apprend très vite, il sera un excellent Shadowhunter", dit la jeune fille tandis que Maryse sourit attendrie.

" En plus de ça ma vie va très bien. Je ne suis pas toujours très gentille avec les gens qui m'emmerde mais tu m'a appris à avoir le coeur sur la main et à aider et protèger la famille.", Maryse à les larmes aux yeux, "Mar', ça t'as brisée le coeur quand tu as sû que tu ne pouvais pas m'acceuillir dans ta famille. Putain, tu as fait déménager toute ta famille d'Idris à New York pour que je ne sois plus jamais seule. Tu m'as tenu la main le jour de la cérémonie d'adieu à mes parents. Tu es la femme la plus incroyablement belle que je connaisse. Montre toi à tout le monde comme je te connais !"

Aimé s'était redressée et regardé Maryse qui pleurait doucement.

"Robert a fait quelques choses, n'est-ce pas ?", dit la jeune fille qui se retrouve sur le bras du fauteil où Maryse est assise, tourné vers sa maman de coeur. Elle la prend dans ses bras, franchement, une jambe dans le dos de Maryse et l'autre en travers de ses genou et lui frotter le dos.

Aimé regarde son visage et comprend. Elle fulmine de rage.

" Il te trompe ?", elle demande pour être sûr.

Maryse hoche la tête.

"L'enfoiré !", murmure Aimélina.

Elle resserre son étreinte et pause son menton sur l'épaule de la femme qui l'a regarder grandir avec fierté. Elle est totalement horrifiée. Robert est un véritable bâtard.

" Ne leurs dit pas d'accord ! Ils ont déjà assez de problème comme ça.", lui dit Maryse en essuillant ses yeux et en se redressant.

"Promis, mais tu vas devoir leurs dire un jour. Izzy idolâtre son père. Et je suis sûr qu'Alec le devinera et le dira à Jace. Tu sais Jace t'appelle maman pas juste pour te faire plaisir. Il t'aime très fort. Montre leurs que leurs mère est toujours la même. Enlève le masque que tu t'es forgée. Montre leurs celle que je vois.", dit Aimé avec un sourire bienveillant.

Maryse la regarde et dit :

" Aussi forte que ta mère."

"Non, aussi forte que toi !", lui répond la jeune fille sûr d'elle.

Maryse lui embrasse le front, rit et se lève pour s'installer à son bureau et lui dit :

" Tu es toujours de bon conseil. Je vais les suivre, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Aimé' se lève à son tour et avance doucement vers le bureau avant de s'assoir sur un des sièges en cuir devant le bureau.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Montre à Izzy que tu es fière d'elle."

Maryse sort un cadeau emballé dans du papier rouge sang.

"J'y compte bien. Je vais rattraper toute mes erreurs."

La maman sourit de nouveau. Aimé est à la porte et Maryse sur la chaise de son bureau. La jeune fille est prête à sortir mais se tourne vers celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère et dit :

"La prochaine fois que tu voit Robert, met lui un coup de pied dans les parties pour moi."

Elle entend le rire de Maryse avant de refermer la porte et de tenter de retrouver les autres.

 ** _Institut, partie des_** **_dortoirs_**

Aimé' marche en accélèrée et s'arrête devant la chambre de Jace qui est en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

"C'est sa meilleure amie, Mag', il sera content que tu la rencontre."

"Oui et ben on dit au Tiki's dans 20 minutes... Oh et embarque Simon, s'il est avec toi"

Il raccroche au moment où elle frappe à la porte.

"Je te dérange ?", demande la jolie brune à Jace.

" Pas du tout ! On a eu un petit problème mais s'est arrangé. On va retrouver les autres ?", lui dit Jace tout sourire.

Jace part dans le couloir et Aimélina court pour le rattraper.

"C'est qui Mag' ?", lui demande-t-elle.

Jace rit et entoure ses épaules avec son bras droit.

" Tu le sera, il vient manger avec nous."

"C'est pas une réponse ça", dit-elle en souriant.

"C'est Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn", avoue enfin Jace.

" C'est bien de ce faire des amis dans le monde obscure. Les shadowhunter devraient arrêter de rejeter tout le monde.", dit-elle en se séparant de Jace pour sautillait vers Izzy qui est devant les portes de l'institut.

Jace la regarde. Non, il l'admire. Il l'a toujours admiré. Sa force, son courage, sa détermination, sa tolérance, sa compassion, et tant d'autre qualitées.

Maryse arrive au côté d'Alec et Clary. Elle s'arrête devant Izzy et demande:

"Aurais-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien sûr qu'elle peut, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.", s'écrit Aimé' en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

Isabelle voit le clin d'oeil de sa meilleure et sait que cette discussion avec sa mère est importante. Les autres sortent en lui faisant des signes de la main.

 ** _Institut, Bureau de Maryse_**

Maryse lui ouvre la porte et la laisse passer en premier. Elle passe le cadran à son tour avant de refermer la lourde structure en bois sculpté.

La maman est toujours près de la porte, elle se demande si elle doit suivre les conseilles d'Aimélina. Puis elle regarde sa fille. Tendu qui regarde droit devant elle et elle décide de montrer à Isabelle, la maman qu'elle à caché pendant longtemps.

Elle enlève ses talons haut et les jette près de son bureau et détache ses cheveux. Sa fille, surprise, la regarde avec des yeux ronds mais se détend hostensiblement.

Maryse lui sourit.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Enfin deux.", dit-elle en lui tendant tout d'abord un premier paquet.

Izzy prend le paquet et l'ouvre délicatement. C'est encore un livre de cuisine. Des patisserie française !

" Je dois y voir un signe ?", demande Izzy pas trop sûr d'elle.

"Oui. C'est pour que tu continue à persister.", lui répond Maryse avec un sourire fière.

Izzy lui sourit, heureuse de la voir s'interresser à elle.

" Je... Je sais que parfois, tu me deteste", Izzy aller intervenir mais elle l'a coupe." Mais... Mais je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde et je te promet que désormais, je vais me rattraper et faire plus attention à toi, tes goûts et tes choix et ceux de tes trois frère également. Je vais... Je vais être la maman que je veux être et que je ne vous montre jamais."

Maryse pleurs devant sa fille pour la toute première fois. Izzy la regarde et comprend enfin. Sa mère est ainsi parce qu'elle a été élevé ainsi et elle a tout fait pour élever ses enfants d'une façon différente. Pour qu'ils ne soit pas comme elle. Stricte.

Ses enfants sont tolérants, altruistes, courageux et forts. Ils ne sont pas des soldats. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

"Je t'aime maman."

"Ô moi aussi mon poussin. Et je ne pourrait jamais te décrire à qu'elle point."

Izzy se lève et prend sa mère dans ses bras. Maryse sourit et lui frotte le dos.

Maryse se détache et lui demande de tendre la main. Isabelle obéit. L'adulte lui dépose quelques choses dessus.

Un bracelet.

" Ta grand mère me l'a donnée le jour de ma première mission. A l'époque, nous étions seulement des soldats. C'est la seule chose personnelle qu'elle met confiée. J'aimerai que tu le porte pour me prouver que plus jamais je ne serai comme elle."

Izzy pleure et hoche la tête frénétiquement en souriant entre ses larmes.

Elle retrouve enfin sa vrai maman.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Avec du retard comme d'habitude.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et le personnage d'Aimélina.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

 ** _Tiki's_**

Installée sur l'une des banquettes du Tiki's, Aimé' gigotait, impatiente. Elle discutait d'art et de dessin avec Clary tout en riant et bougeant ses jambes frénétiquement. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer le petit ami de Clary, Simon, et l'homme qu'on appelait, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklynn.

À chaque fois, que la clochette de la porte du bar retentissait, elle tournait les yeux imperceptiblement sous le regard pronfondément amusé de Jace et la panique évidente d'Alec.

Après tout, comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie de toujours que l'on est gay et que l'on sort avec un sorcier et qui plus est, Magnus Bane !

C'est donc dans une angoisse pronfonde que le jeune Lightwood voit son petit ami passer la porte, Simon son nouveau protégé, pas très loin derrière lui.

Etrangement, Magnus est habillé sobrement. Pas de paillette, pas de méche de couleur, une simple chemise en soie bleu nuit et un pantalon moulant noir. Il ne porte pas de bague ou de bijou extravagant mais un simple bracelet de cuir noir et des baskets (exploit chez le sorcier) blanche.

Tout ceci ne le rendait que plus attreillant au yeux du chasseur d'ombre amoureux qu'était Alec.

Jace, quant à lui, s'étouffa presque avec son café en regardant Clary dévorer du regard, son petit ami, Simon, les cheveux en bataille. Il ne portait pas son traditionnel T-Shirt de geek mais un polo blanc et un pantanlon moulant tout aussi noir que celui de Magnus. Il se tient fièrement, droit et posé. Toute son attitude le rendait extrêmement attirant. _Sexy_ , a tout de suite pensée Clary.

Aimélina qui tapotait et frottait doucement le dos de Jace pour l'aider à calmer sa toux, n'avait pas vue tout de suite l'entrée pourtant remarqué, des deux hommes, qu'elle avait pourtant attendue durant une petite demi heure.

Quand elle relève la tête, elle remarque tout d'abord Magnus qui laisse floter autour de lui, un sentiment de profond respect sur les créature obscure présente dans le bar. Puis, elle voit Simon. Son sourire lumineux alors qu'il a aperçu Clary. Le regard fière et amoureux qu'il laisse couler sur la petite rousse assise à côté d'elle.

 _C'est de cette façon que j'aimerai être aimée,_ pense t'elle en détournant le regard vers ses pieds.

Elle repousse finalement les larmes qui menaçait de couler avant de relever la tête avec un sourire à faire rêver les anges.

Les deux hommes s'avance vers la table avant de qu'Aimélina ne saute presque sur ses deux pieds pour leurs tendre la main.

"Je suis Aimélina et vous ne savez pas à qu'elle point j'était impatiente de vous rencontrer tout les deux."

Elle sourit de nouveau et Magnus se demande s'il a déjà entendue une voix plus douce ou plus chaleureuse pendant sa longue vie.

Il prend délicatement sa main et la serre doucement avant de lui rendre son sourire.

"Magnus Bane, ravie de te rencontrer"

"Moi aussi", elle répond. Elle se tourne alors vers Simon et lui tend la main.

" Tu dois être Simon. J'ai parlé de toi avec Clary. Apparement, toi aussi tu trouve que Jace est beaucoup trop grognon pour la santé d'autrui !", dit-elle.

Le novice des enfants de la nuit rit de bon coueur avant de lui serrer la main à son tour. Sous le regard meurtrier de Jace envers sa meilleure amie qui pactise avec l'ennemie.

Ils finissent par tous s'installer confortablement alors qu'Izzy débarque et s'assoie sur la banquette près d'Aimélina. La Lightwood pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie brune qui sourit toujours aux deux hommes qui viennent d'arriver, les avant bras sur la table et les mains sur son thé glacé.

Simon regarde attentivement Aimélina et ce demande si les anges ont le même sourire lumineux, heureux, bienveillant.

"Alors, vous vous êtes présentés ?", demande Izzy en se redressant pour être droite.

" En quelques sorte mon chou", dit Magnus. "Personne n'ose vraiment parler."

Il regarde Alec et attend. Mais rien ne vient.

Aimélina sourit un peu plus et rit légèrement sous le regard perdue de tout le monde.

"Mon cher, si tu t'attends à ce qu'Alec m'avoue qu'il est gay et qu'il sort avec toi, tu vas attendre longtemps. Ou il va falloir que la prochaine commande soit alcolisé.", dit Aimélina en riant.

Le regard horrifié d'Alec créait un énorme fou rire chez sa soeur.

" Comm...Comment tu...?", commence Alec avant d'être coupé.

"Je t'en pris Petit Corbeau ! Je suis offensée que tu me trouve si bête. Tu le regarde comme si t'allait le manger."

Aimélina fait une pause dans sa tirade pour regarder autour d'elle.

"Tiens tu le regarde comme Simon regarde Clary ou comme Izzy regarde le vampire au comptoir.", finit-elle.

Cette fois, c'est à Izzy d'être horrifiée. Elle pensait être discrète mais elle avait oublié qu'Aimélina savait et voyait tout. Et pourquoi Raphaël est là d'abord.

Magnus ricanne et dit :

" Je l'aime déjà beaucoup Alexander."

"Mais moi aussi Magnus.", répond la brunette en trinquant avec lui.

Alec demande d'une toute petite voix:

" Ça ne te dérange pas alors ?"

"Le fait que tu annule n'autre futur idyle, si. Mais le fait que tu sois gay et heureux, non. Je serais toujours fière de toi. Peut m'importe tes choix.", lui répond sa meilleure amie.

Alec, les larmes aux yeux, lui prend la main et baisse la tête pour que personne ne voit sa faiblesse.

" Relève la tête Petit Corbeau. Tu es beau, montre le à tout le monde.", dit elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Tout le monde respectent le silence installés par les deux amis.

Aimé' leurs sourit à tous et dit :

"J'ai cassée l'ambiance, pardon. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre une tournée."

Tout le monde passe commande et elle se lève pour aller chercher les produits.

Chaque personne encore autour de la table ce regarde de longues secondes, avant que Simon ne dise :

"Je l'aime bien. Elle a l'air vraiment cool."

Clary sourit en aquiessant pendant que les frères et soeurs Lightwood/Wayland, rient.

"Elle fait cette effet la sur tout le monde", finit par dire Izzy.

" Le sourire, la voix et le sarcasme. C'est Aimélina.", dit ensuite Jace en souriant.

"Tu as oublié l'humour... particulier", rit Alec.

La jeune fille reviens sous les rires de tout le monde. Elle s'assoie cette fois sur la banquette près d'Alec et pose sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux ébénes.

" Fatiguée ?", lui demande Magnus, la tête penché vers la gauche.

"Un peu. Je n'aime pas vraiment voyager par avion, ça me fatigue à chaque fois. Mais j'ai été punie par mon chef à l'institut de Dubaï.", lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

" Punie ?", demande Simon curieux.

" Oui. Je n'ai pas eue le droit à un portail parce que je ne déclarais pas la moitié de mes missions. Trop de paperasse.", rit elle.

Tout le monde sourit à la dernière remarque, alors qu'un grand fracas arrive près de la porte.

"Alors c'était vrai ?! T'as remenée tes fesses à New York !", dit un homme aux longues oreilles pointu.

La jeune fille change d'attitude instantannément. Elle se redresse et reste droite, les jambes croisées et son habituel sourire d'ange aux lèvres.

" Joras ! Ça fait un baille !", dit elle d'une voix enjouée.

"Le diable de New York ne devais plus foutre les pieds ici ! C'était ses ordres !", lui répond Joras fou de rage.

Une voix glacial et cassante, à faire froid dans le dos lui répondit :

" Je n'ai jamais acceptée sa saloprie de code et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je le ferais. Alors soit tu fou le camp sans dommage et on vit chacun de notre côté. Soit on régle nos compte maintenant mais sa risque de finir comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue."

Le fameux homme fée la regarde horrifié avant d'ordonné à ses deux hommes de partir et de sortir à son tour presque en courant.

Tout le monde regarde la jeune fille qui continue de regarder la porte avec rage. Au moment où Alec touche son bras, Aimélina recule vivement comme brulée par le contact, avant de partir les yeux embués de larmes que pourtant personne ne vit.

Il suffit d'un regard entre eux, pour que les frères et soeurs Lightwood/Wayland, se lèvent avec fracas pour la suivre en courant. Suivie de près par les trois autres.

Aimélina suivait Joras alors qu'il rejoigniait un portail féérique. Elle le rattrape avant qu'il ne passe le portail et le plaque sur le sol avant de lui mettre une lame sous la gorge. Tout ses amis se figent alors qu'elle demande :

"Où es qu'il est ?"

"Il te retrouvera tu sais ? Et il s'en prendra eux ! Et il te fera regarder de force", dit Joras en riant.

Elle ajuste la lame séraphique sur la gorge de la fée, qui comprend enfin qu'elle ne rigole pas. Il la regarde horrifié.

" Passe lui un message pour moi, dit elle dans un murmure menaçant avant de reprendre plus fort. S'il touche à un seul des cheveux blonds de Jace, un seul trait du magnifique visage d'Alec, une seule méches des cheveux d'Isabelle ou le visage d'ange de Max, j'arrangerai ça tête pour que même les frères silencieux le regarde avec horreur. Compris ?!"

L'homme hoche la tête et s'enfui à toute vitesse quand elle le libère du poignard. Elle se relève en époustant son jean noir et remait en place sa veste en cuir.

Tous ce pose des question sur sa façon d'agir, frôlant de peu de bruler les accords.

"Qu'es qui ce passe ici ?", demande Alec dépassé par la situation.

" Rien. Rien du tout. Joras et moi, on avait un différent à régler", dit elle en souriant.

"Alors pourquoi tu l'a menacé ?", demande Jace.

" Tu avais l'air folle de rage !", rajoute Isabelle.

"Rien, je vous assure. On peut aller se promener ?", demande-t-elle en enroulant ses mains sur l'avant bras de Jace.

Son expression à cette instant frappa Simon. Aimélina ressemblait à une petite fille boulversée et térrifié. Il comprenait, la peur que sa famille soit en danger, soit menacer. Cette peur constante, il l'a connaissait que trop bien maintenant qu'il habitait chez Magnus. Il dit alors en lui proposant son bras :

" Bonne idée, je propose Time square et un passage au café comics."

Elle reprends le sourire en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Simon et sautille comme une enfant le jour de noël.

"Oui on y va", dit elle enjoué.

Magnus, lui, avait finie par se dire qu'Aimélina avait beaucoup de secret et que ses secret n'ont pour seules raison de vivre que la protection des gens qu'elle aime. Et cela, Magnus ne peut que le respecter.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que tout est OK de votre côté. Le Bac écrit est finie pour moi. Mes oraux sont dans quelques jours mais je tiens a vous mettre un chapitre tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

 ** _2 mois après_**

Simon avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Depuis qu'il était devenue un diurne le noir et la nuit l'oppressait comme si le monde l'en avait exclue. Alors il tournait en rond dans l'appartement gigantesque de Magnus, qui est devenu son chez lui sous les dires du sorcier.

Simon était devenu discret presque réservé avec tout le monde. Il se sentait seul et sale. Surtout sale. Après tout, il était un bizarre parmis les bizarres et le pire c'est qu'il avait Raphaël au fesse qui lui posé des millions de questions sur sa nouvelle condition. Surtout la façon dont c'est arrivé.

C'est grâce à cette oppressement et ce dégoût de la nuit que Simon entendit les pas précipité et les souffles court à travers la porte d'entrée.

En vitesse accéléré, il ouvrit la porte avant de voir avec horreur. Aimélina inconsciente dans les bras de Jace, recouverte de sang autour d'une plaie vraiment moche.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'il hurla le nom du propritaire de l'appartement avant de prendre la blessé en princesse et courir en vitesse accéléré jusqu'à un des canapé.

Il ne s'occupa plus des autres invités innopinés et chercha dans les centaines de pôt et de bocaux pour potions et soins. Magnus arriva en trombe au moment ou il trouva l'huile de Millepertuis et les feuilles de plantain. Simon les rapporta au sorcier déjà affairé à nettoyer le sang comme il pouvait, sous les sanglot d'Isabelle et les appelle de Clary.

Simon ne s'occupait pas d'elle pour le moment, il taillait et écrasait les plantes et l'huile avant de ramener la patte au sorcier.

\- Simon va me chercher le grimoire, s'il te plait ?, demande Magnus.

Le vampire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, en vitesse vampirique, récupéra le grimoire dans le coffre fort de l'appartement. Il le rapporta tout aussi vite.

Le vampire aida Magnus en se débarassant du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante que la jeune fille avait sur l'intièreté du ventre.

Tout son corps était recouvert d'une fine pélicule de sueur froide. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il y avait du sang sur ses joue et son cou. Heureusement, Simon avait déjà mangé.

\- Magnus ? Elle...E-Elle va bien ?, demande Alec la voix cassé.

\- On fait tout pour Alexander, lui répond doucement Magnus tout en laissant sortir du fine vague de magie de ses mains.

Le corps d'Aimélina réagis a ce moment. Sa tête bougea et son visage ce crispa de douleur. Elle agrippa la main de Simon, encore inconsciente et appela quelqu'un. Un surnom utilisé par le monde entier. Ça brisa le coeur de tout le monde parce que dans sa souffrance, la seule personne qu'appelait Aimélina, c'était sa mère.

\- Ma-Maman.

Elle ne bougeait pas vraiment. Elle tremblait et Simon la sentait partir doucement en même temps que la température déjà très basse de son corps. Il demanda alors, la main toujours dans celle de la jeune bléssée.

\- Jace file moi ta veste, ordonne-t-il.

\- Qu-Pourquoi ?, demande Jace complètement perdu et paniqué par la situation de son ami.

-Parce que je suis mort, alors c'est pas vraiment la mienne qui va la rechauffer, s'énerve-t-il.

Jace l'enlève alors rapidement et lui passe. Le vampire l'enroule autour des épaules d'Aimélina.

Les deux habitants de l'appartement avait réussit a la stabiliser, au chaud. Magnus l'avait transporté d'un claquement de doigt vers une chambre et le reste de la fine équipe se dirigée vers les canapés en tremblant.

\- Je sais que vous êtes encore sous le choque mais, que c'est-il passé exactement ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire Mag', lui répond Alec.

\- Je pense que nous avons tout n'autre temps Alexander, lui répond Magnus en lui carressant la main.

 ** _72 heures_** ** _avant l'arrivé chez Magnus._**

\- Qu'es ce qu'on a ?, demande Aimélina en posant ses deux mains sur la table pour ce pencher vers l'hologramme où il y avait déjà tout les shadowhunters de la bande.

\- Une bande de vampire aux yeux noir sème la panique dans l'Upper East Side, il faudrait y jetter un oeil.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant de s'équiper et de ce retrouver devant les portes de la vieille Eglise.

\- On appelle Simon ?, demande Aimélina.

\- Bonne idée, réplique Izzy.

\- Non, je... Il ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment, dit Clary.

\- Oh, j'espère qu'il va bien, dit Aimélina alors qu'elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

Ils arrivèrent par groupe séparés, Aimélina surveillait les arrières d'Alec et Clary, Izzy et Jace, formait un autre groupe.

Alec avait déjà encoché une flèche et regardait partout autour de lui.

Puis, il s'arrêta.

\- Elle t'a mentie. Clary, tout à l'heure, lui dit il en baissant son arc.

\- Je sais merci. Me fait plus de frayeur comme ça, j'ai cru qu'on allait ce faire attaquer, dit-elle une main sur le coeur.

Elle le regarda et demanda :

\- Tu sais pourquoi, elle m'a mentie ?

\- Non mais je crois que Jace le sais.

Il fît une pause puis reprit :

\- Lui répète jamais mais... j'aime bien Simon. Il est agaçant parfois mais c'est un chouette type.

Elle hocha la tête et lui carressa la joue avant de l'embasser et de resortir son épée séraphique.

\- Ça va avec Magnus ?, lui demande-t-elle même en position de combat.

\- Ça ne peut pas être plus super, dit Alec avec un sourire timide.

Ils entendirent comme un grognement animal. venant de derrière eux. Aimélina les regarda avec pitié. La moitié du visage de l'un d'eux était brulé par le reflet du couchet de soleil. Bien que loin maintenant. Ils continuaient tout de même à les menacer de leurs crocs.

Puis des filets de lumière bleus les envoya valser. Un se releva et réussie à attaquer Aimélina avant que des bras ne la projette vers l'arrière pour combattre le vampire. Magnus et Simon étaient venu à la rescousse.

Elle se releva et anéantie, un dexième vampire/chose et puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Elle se retrouva dos à dos avec Simon, 6 vampires les encerclaient alors qu'Alec et Magnus étaient occupés avec les leurs.

\- Trois chacun ?, demande Simon.

\- Trois chacun, lui répondit-elle.

Et ce fût le signal d'une coordination sans faille. Aimélina avait ses runes et son épée séraphique et Simon sa vitesse et ses crocs. Ils se déplaçaient en s'aidant qu'en ils en avaient besoin. Une fois tous à terre, Simon se releva, une expression dangereuse peinte sur le visage avant de retrouver son formidable sourire. Aimélina lui baissa la tête avant de lancer le poignard séraphique toujours planqué dans sa poche arrière. L'arme attérie droit dans la poitrine d'un vampire qui se dirigait droit sur Simon.

Le garçon la remercia avant de demander à Izzy qui les avait rejoint pour le combat :

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Partie avec Luke. Ils m'ont semmés.

Simon hoche la tête avant de commencer à repartir vers l'appartement.

Elle regarda les autres et leur dit :

\- Je vais lui parler, on se voit demain. Je le ramène pas trop tard Magnus.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, lui dit le sorcier très attaché à Simon.

Elle se mît à courir et dit :

-Hey, Simon attend !, l'interpelle Aimélina.

Le garçon s'arrête toujours dos à elle alors que la jeune fille pose sa main sur son biceps une fois qu'elle l'a rattrapé.

\- Qu'es ce qui ce passe, quelqu'un a besoin de moi ?, demande le vampire d'une petite voix.

\- Non, je me demandais juste pouquoi tu avais l'air si triste, tout à l'heure en partant, lui dit elle en resserrant sa petite mains sur son biceps.

Il l'a regarda quelques secondes, avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec force.

\- Wha, toi ça va vraiment pas, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Sans réfléchir, il lui dit :

\- Clary a rompu.

A cette réponse elle se crispa et se mît à lui carresser les cheveux. Ils resterrent un long moment ainsi avant qu'Aimélina ne propose :

\- Et si on allait boire ?

\- Bonne idée, dit Simon en s'essuillant les yeux.

\- Super, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour le trirer derrière elle.

 ** _Présent_**

\- On sait tout ça Isabelle, on était là, dit Magnus.

\- Attends, j'y viens, dit-elle en remarquant la tête que font Simon et Clary à la mention de leur rupture.

Elle reprit alors immédiatement, se sentant coupable d'en avoir parlé.

 ** _48 heures_** ** _avant l'arrivés chez Magnus._**

\- Aimé' ?, cria Jace pour la 8e fois.

Elle ne se tourna pas non plus. Elle continuait d'avancer vers l'infirmerie. Sa lame toujours en main.

Jace la rattrapa à la porte de la dite infirmerie et la força à le regardait en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Il vît une énorme plaie sur la clavicule gauche et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'es qu'il c'est passé ?, lui demande-t-il horrifié.

\- Tu le serais si tu déniait répondre à ton putain de téléphone, lui répondit-elle avec rage.

Il vérifia son téléphone, 12 appelle manqués et 3 messages vocaux.

\- Merde, j'étais..., dit-il avant qu'elle ne l'imterrompe.

-Si tu dis Clary, je t'éclate la tête parce qu'elle non plus elle répondait pas au téléphone.

Jace la regardait comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle commença à lui marteller le torse du poing sous le regard de leurs amis qui venait de débarquer derrière eux.

\- On s'est fait attaquer par des hybride enragés. Ils ont faillie tuer Izzy. Et toi ta seule putain d'excuse Wayland, c'est que tu étais avec Clary. Si je ne m'étais pas interposée entre le cobaye et elle, elle ne serait plus là pour admirer ta connerie dans toute sa splendeur. Espèce d'abruti ! En cas de siège, on sait maintenant qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi !, dit-elle en entrant dans une rage folle.

Elle le dépassa et rejoignie l'infirmierie. Alec la suit sans un regard pour son parabataï, Magnus fait la même chose et Simon ne s'occupe pas de lui non plus et passe la porte la main dans les poches.

Izzy et Clary arrivèrent en se disputant.

\- Vous avez des responsabilités et ses responsabilités passe avant votre sortie entre frère et soeur, OK ?, dit Izzy sans même un regard pour les deux fautif en rejoignant elle aussi l'infirmerie.

-On a merdés, dit Jace alors que Clary approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

 ** _35 heures avant l'arrivé chez Magnus._**

Magnus avait fait des miracle et était rentré chez lui avec Simon. Alec et Aimélina s'entrénaient ensemble sous le regard de quelques curieux. Et de Jace et Clary. Accessoirement.

Ils riaient, souriaient et s'évitaient. Personne ne perdait ou ne gagnait. Ils ne faisaient ça que pour s'amuser et se détendre un peu.

Au moment où Alec tenta d'attaquer les lumières flachaire et l'alarme d'urgence retentit. Quelqu'un arriva est dit :

\- Equipez vous, 5 attaques simultanés.

Tout le monde se précipita vers le stock d'arme et s'équipa.

Ce ne fût que le commencement.

 ** _5 heures avant l'arrivé chez Magnus._**

Jace courait, équipé, vers les portes de l'Institut. Il entendait partout des "18 attaques en même temps", des " impossible".

Il rejoignit son parabataï, Izzy, Clary et Aimé.

\- Très bien, vous formerez un seul et même groupe, vous allez du côté des docs. Bonne chance, dit Lydia précipitement.

Le groupe se mît en route. Arrivés sur les docs, ils retrouvèrent Luke et se qu'il reste de sa meute pour donner un coup de main. Tout le monde s'avança vers eux :

\- On procède comment ?, demande Jace.

\- Doucement. Ce n'est pas parce que pour une fois que tu es là quant on a besoin de toi que je vais te laisser faire ta loi, dit Aimé la rage au ventre.

\- Ecoute Aimé..., commence Clary.

\- Non j'écoute personne Clary. Peut-être que tu t'en fou de ta fonction de Shadowhunter et de tes responsabilités en tant que tel. De se qu'il m'arrive ou de se qui arrive aux gens que j'aime mais moi je m'en préoccupe. Jace a fait une connerie avec moi et il sais qu'il va en chier longtemps à cause de cette histoire. Et retenez la leçon. Répondez Toujours Au Téléphone, dit Aimélina en insistant sur chaque mot de la dernière phrase.

Elle fît une pause et conquit chaque loup garou présent d'un sourire d'ange.

\- C'est sympas d'être venu donner un coup de main mais au vu de la situation, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous battiez, dit Aimé.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Clary indignée.

\- Parce qu'on se bas contre des experience de ton père et je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il les kidnapent pour se servir d'eux aussi, lui répond Aimélina comme ci c'était évidant.

\- Elle a raison, il ne faut prendre aucun risque, désolé, dit Alec en parlant à Luke.

Les loups hochèrent la tête et leurs dit d'être prudent avant de s'enfermer dans le restaurant asiatique qui leurs servés de quartier générale.

Alec recevit l'adresse de l'attaque la plus proche de lui, de la par de Lydia, et ils se mirent en route.

Ils tombèrent sur un nid. Des tas de vampire/loup garou au sang d'ange ou de démon s'agittés. Les expériences de Valentin les repérèrent et ce fût le début du gros merdier.

 ** _Présent._**

\- C'est-à-dire, gros merdier ?, demande Simon, surpris de la dernière phrase d'Alec, qui raconté maintenant.

\- J'y viens, dit Alec.

 ** _3 heures avant l'arrivé chez Magnus._**

\- Vous êtes une honte pour les Shadowhunters, dit l'un des hommes de Valentin.

Il s'acharnait depuis 10 minutes sur Aimélina qui était encerclé par 4 d'entre eux.

Elle essayait d'aider les autres du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais à chaque fois quelqu'un la bloquait. Elle en mît au tapis 4 avant de commencer un combat avec l'homme qui s'acharnait.

Elle réussit à assez le blésser pour qu'il s'éffondre, assomé.

Elle se dirigea vers la personne la plus en difficulté. Clary.

Elle lui en retira 6 et le combat recommença avec toujours plus d'hommes, de blessures et de sang.

Aimélina releva la tête et se rendît compte que Valentin lui même se battait. Avec Jace. Jace. Jace.

\- JACE !!, hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui.

Jace était à terre devant son père, qui pointait l'épée mortel sur lui, un poignard à la main.

Il abbatit l'épée contre une autre lame. Séraphirique. Celle d'Aimélina. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et Valentin recula de plusieur pas avant de tomber et de se relever.

La jeune fille attaqua directement et elle avait clairement le dessus sur le traitre à l'enclave.

Et puis, il y a eu Clary. Elle essaya de s'interposer entre Aimélina et Valentin pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Distraite, Aimélina ne vît pas le poignard de Valentin s'abbatre sur elle.

 ** _Présent._**

\- On est tout de suite venu après ça. On a pas vraiment réfléchie, dit Alec, des trémélos dans la voix.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, dit Clary dans son éternel moue coupable.

\- Non, Cl..., commença Jace.

\- C'est bien que tu t'en rende compte, dit Izzy avec colère et mépris, ce que jamais Clary n'avait vue sur elle.

Simon et son ouï de vampire n'écoutait plus la dispute entre les deux filles. Toute son attention était porté sur la chambre d'Aimé et sa respiration, qui se hachait.

Il se précipita en vitesse vampire avant que cela ne se passe. Il eu le temps de la redresser contre lui et la pencher vers le sol avant qu'elle ne vomisse une grande quantité de sang.

\- MAGNUS !, hurla-t-il quand ça recommença.

Magnus arriva en courant avant de voir que la plaie c'était réouverte. Il se précipita sur la jeune malade avant de faire aller sa magie sur la blessure. Elle se blottit contre les couverture, la main serré sur l'avant bras de Simon. Elle appela une fois de plus sa mère mais seule Simon l'entendit cette fois.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour la soigner, je sais ce qu'il l'a bléssé et je peux le contrer, dit Magnus.

\- C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? demande Alec franchement paniqué.

\- Il faut récupéré l'arme que Valentin a utilisé.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !!!!

Je suis ravie de vous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, nh'ésité pas à faire des remarque en review pour que je puisse améliorée tout ça.

Je vous dit à bientôt.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus._**

Tout le monde regardait Magnus comme s'il était devenue dingue. Tous sauf, Jace qui etait impassible.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Magnus ? Je veux dire on ne peut pas aller voir Valentin et surtout pas pour récupérer une arme qui ne va sûrement servir à rien, dit Clary.

\- Si je la demande petit biscuit, c'est que j'en ai besoin. Il faut que je la détruise pour qu'Aimélina aille mieux.

Izzy se leva d'un bond et dit :

\- Qu'es qu'on attend ? Plus on cherchera et plus rapidemane on retrouvera ce taret.

\- C'est quoi cette arme ? On l'a retrouvera probablement plus facilement en sachant ce que c'est, dit Alec en se levant à son tour d'un bond.

\- C'est un ancien poignard à sacrifice Vaudou, taillé dans de l'os. Je ne sais même pas où il a bien pût l'avoir, lui répondit Magnus.

-De l'os ?, demanda Jace.

\- Provenant du premier sacrifice Vaudou sûrement. Il absorbe la vitalité des animaux et des terrestres et les fait se tordrent de douleur mais pour un Shadowhunter...

\- Ce cinglé absorbe et lui fait subir quoi ?, demande Simon en regardant le corps tremblant et pâle d'Aimélina.

\- Sur un être magique comme vous l'êtes, il lui fait vivre ses pires souvenirs et la douleur de tout les sacrifices fait par le poignard et il absorbe le côté le plus magique d'un être, répond sombrement Magnus.

\- Sa magie angélique, finie Alec horrifié.

Magnus se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant le corps de la jeune néphélim. Elle était de pmus en plus pâle et la chaleur de son corps diminuait à vue d'oeil. Il n'osait pas dire aux autres que s'ils ne retrouvaient pas le couteau rapidement, Aimélina deviendrait une terrestre et ses rûnes brulerons son corps et son esprit jusqu'à la rendre folle. Elle deviendrait une damnée.

\- Retrouvez l'arme au plus vite, moi, je reste avec elle pour retarder l'avancer du pouvoir du couteau, dit Magnus.

A ses mots, Simon détacha son bras de la main d'Aimélina avant de la carresser doucement et de se lever pour suivre les autres. Jace, lui, s'avança et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres à la recherche de Valentin. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de la voir en bonne santé.

 ** _Institut de New-York._**

Le petit groupe fît des centaines de recherches en 3 heures de temps. Mais justement, le temps était précieux dans leurs cas et pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de trouver Valentin. Alors, ils pacèrent au dernier plan susceptible de marcher. Ils retournèrent donc à l'appartement de Magnus.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus._**

Le sorcier était occupé à soigner une fois de plus , la plaie béante qui s'était réouverte et se débarrassé du sang qu'il y avait par terre et sur les draps quand une femme arriva et tendit un mortier avec une patte grise a l'intérieur, à Magnus. Celui-ci, le prit sans hésitation avant d'en étaler sur la plaie. Sans se retourner, il dit aux nouveaux arrivants :

\- Son corps et son sang de néphélim tentent de rejetter le pouvoir du couteau.

Tous regardait la jeune femme au mortier jetter des sorts pour soulager leur amie alors qu'Alec et Simon faisaient tout pour aider et aller chercher quelques objets ou ingrédient par-ci, par-là.

Une fois Aimélina calmé, ils laissèrent, la femme au mortier jetter des sorts pour l'empêcher de souffrir trop et passèrent au salon.

\- C'est Catharina, une vieille amie qui était infirmière pendant longtemps, dit Magnus alors que tous les regards convergés vers lui en une question muette.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Aimélina était entre de bonne main. Jace dit alors :

\- On a besoin de toi pour un sort.

Simon ria sarcastiquement les mains dans les poches.

\- Je crois que Simon n'est pas vraiment d'accord, réplique Magnus perplexe.

\- Parce que c'est un crétin, lui répond Jace.

\- Et toi, tu es un connard, lui répond Simon avec rage.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et en resortit une seconde plus tard. Habillé et fin près dans sa veste en cuir.

\- Où tu vas Simon ?, lui demande Clary les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répond le vampire avant de claquer la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Magnus ne l'avait jamais vue aussi triste mais il sait que Simon va finir par l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles comme il le fait toute les demi-heure depuis son arrivée chez eux.

\- Je peux poser la fameuse question qui brule mes jolies lèvres ?, demande Magnus.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Izzy piteusement.

Magnus hoche la tête et demande :

\- Quel sort vous faut-il ?

\- Une recherche par le sang avec Clary, dit Jace.

Magnus hoche de nouveau la tête avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage puisque la potion pour créer le sort a besoin d'au moins une heure de mijotage.

Catharina ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle Aimélina est installée avec violence avant de se diriger vers les étalages à ingrédient sous les cris de la jeune bléssée.

\- Le sort a évoluer, dit-elle tout haut pour que tout le monde le sache. Il arrive presque à la nuque et se dirige ensuite vers le coeur. Elle se bat mais je crois que se courage s'éssoufle.

L'ancienne infirmière court de nouveau vers la chambre alors que les cris redoublent. Aimélina hurle un mot.

\- MAMAN !

Alec se dirige vers la chambre pour donner un coup de main à Catharina. Quand il arrive Aimélina est à demi consciente. Il lui prend la main et lui dit :

\- Bats-toi d'accord ? Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça. On en mourraient.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête et lui demande d'une petite voix fatiguée en ce mettant à pleurer :

\- Tu peux appeler maman ? Je veux voir maman, Alec.

\- Je vais l'appeler et elle va venir promis ! Je t'aime. Repose toi d'accord ?

Elle affirme et ferme les yeux avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce le téléphone à la main.

\- Elle t'a parlée ?, demande Isabelle.

\- Elle réclame maman, lui répond-t-il alors qu'il entend les tonalité du téléphone.

Izzy se dirige à son tour vers la chambre tandis que la porte d'entrer s'ouvre de nouveau sur Simon après une heure.

Il avance vers Magnus et lui tend un morceau d'écorce provenant du monde des fées. Une écorce rare qui permet de bloquer un sort pour quelques heures.

\- Où es que tu as eue ça ?, lui demande Magnus alors qu'il laisse de côté la potion de Clary pour préparer l'infusion.

\- La reine des fées m'a à la bonne, lui répond simplement le vampire en hossant les épaules. Et ses oiseaux lui on dit quelques mots...

Il avance vers Isabelle qui c'était stopper à son arrivé et lui tend une fiole pleine de poudre grise et un morceau de papier.

\- Le papier est l'adresse où on pourra le trouver et la feuille permettra de le neutraliser pour quelques heures. Il ne faut utiliser qu'une pincée par personne ou créature.

Jace, Clary et Izzy le regarde les yeux ronds de surprise tandis que Magnus sourit. Il en est fière de son protégé.

Alec reviens d'une autre pièce et demande à Simon :

\- Tu as finie ton caprice on peut se remettre en route ?

\- Il viens de nous ramener le moyen de trouver Valentin, lui dit Izzy en continuant de regarder Simon qui lui regarait Alec faussement outré.

\- Je ne fais jamais de caprice je donne un coup de main à ma manière, dit le vampire.

Alec sourit en coin et hoche la tête avant de glisser à l'oreille de Magnus :

\- Ma mère va arriver. Je suis désolé, Aimé la réclame.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Alec, lui répond son amoureux avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Alec sourit et s'avance vers les autres.

\- On va se séparer. Je vais avec Simon du côté de l'adresse repérer les lieux, Izzy et Clary, vous irez en reconnaissance pour trouver une autre entrée, Jace, tu... Va chercher du renfort, dit il en regardant tout le monde.

\- En gros éloigne toi le plus possible ?, lui demande Jace.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu as tendance à prendre Simon pour un abruti alors que pour l'instant la seule personne qui ai pût apporter une solution pour sauver ma deuxième petite soeur. Alors excuse moi mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop envie que vous vous disputiez pendant des heures, parfois j'ai même l'impression que le plus mature de vous deux comme tu le dit si bien, c'est Simon, lui répond Alec en colère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe entre vous mais Aimélina a besoin de vous alors, il va falloir mettre tous ça de côté et l'aider elle, s'échauffe Magnus.

Alec soupire et Jace hoche la tête avant de partir en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte pour que tout le monde le suive.

\- Eh bien sûr monsieur ce la joue grand chef, marmonne Simon en suivant le même chemin.

Une fois tout le monde partie, Magnus respira un bon coup et continua sa décoction quand de petit coup se firent entendre à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte par magie et fût surpris de vois Maryse, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Où est-elle ?, lui demande-t-elle la voix éteinte.

\- Suivez-moi, lui répond-t-il.

Il l'emmène alors vers la chambre d'Aimélina qui vomis une fois de plus du sang. Maryse, sous cette image, porte la main a ses lèvres et laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues pâle de frayeur. Elle avance vers sa fille adoptive et s'assoie sur le lit près d'elle.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux doucement et lui embrasse le front. Puis chose que jamais Magnus dans sa longue vit n'aurait crut voir ni entendre, Maryse ce mis à chanter. (sur la mélodie de Hush Little Baby)

\- Le loup garou près de toi,

Protègera tes rêves et tes douces pensée,

La fée assise à tes côtés,

éloignera les cauchemars d'autre fois,

Le Vampire dans l'ombre qui guette,

Protègera les gens que tu aime,

Le chasseur aux milles runes,

Protègera ta vie et au péril de la sienne,

Mon bébé endort toi,

Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi,

Ne t'en fait pas, Maman sera toujours là.

Magnus resta bouche bée alors que Maryse reprenait sa chanson. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit le vrai visage de la Lightwood et ce qu'il vit lui fît chaud au coeur.

Il lui apporta un café et fît boire l'infusion d'écorce à Aimélina.

 ** _Repère de Valentin._**

Du côté de nos Shadowhunters, rien ne se passait comme prévue. Clary n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait mis Izzy en danger, ainsi que Simon qui avait protégé la latino, en prenant l'arme dans le flanc gauche à sa place et si Alec devait un jour parler de cette histoire, il dirait que Simon avait été un héro. Un vrai héro.

Il avait retiré la lame de son corps et l'avait lancé dans la gorge de celui qu'il l'avait lancé. Simon avait pris Isabelle contre lui pour l'emmener à l'abris en vitesse vampirique. Il était revenue tout aussi vite et avait agrippé la gorge d'un des hommes de Valentin pour le plaquer violemment au sol, il avait ensuite frappé un autre en plein oeusophage lui coupant le souffle avant de l'assomé. Simon en empécha un autre d'abattre son épée sur lui en lui bloquant le bras et lui brisant violemment, l'assomant lui aussi.

Il avait protégé tout le monde sans distinction. Comme un Shadowhunter avait pensé Alec à ce moment là. Il avait mis de côté sa rage pour Jace et sa colère contre Clary et sa trahison pour protégé le groupe tout entier.

Simon avait récupéré l'arc d'Alec et lui avait lancé tandis qu'une nouvelle vague du Cercle revenait à la charge. Ils se mirent dos à dos et le combat recommença. En quelques minutes, ils avaient déjà réglés les nouveaux problèmes alors que Valentin arriva avec rage pour abattre son épée sur le dos d'Alec avant que Simon ne le bloque en prenant son arme à la dérobé. Izzy arriva et souffla la poudre de fée sur Valentin qui s'éffondra endormie.

\- Je vais le ramener à l'Institut pour le mettre en cellule, dit Alec. Vous vous ramenez ça à Magnus et vous sauvez Aimé.

Simon se mit à courir le couteau en main pour rejoindre l'appartement au plus vite, suivit de près par Izzy, Clary et Jace. Il cria alors qu'il voyait Izzy disparaitre :

\- Izzy ! Dit-lui que je l'aime !

\- Elle le sait, lui répondit sa soeur. Mais promis, je lui dirai.

Et elle disparue.

Il appela du renfort pour pouvoir ramener ce cinglé à l'Institut et mettre sa meilleure amie en sécurité.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus._**

Maryse essuyait le sang séché sur la joue d'Aimélina. Elle appliqua ensuite une petite serviette sur le front de sa fille.

Elle continuait de fredonner la berceuse tandis que Magnus la regardait.

\- Elle aimait vraiment cette chanson. C'était la seule qui la calmait pendant ses cauchemars, dit Maryse à destination du sorcier.

\- Elle en faisait beaucoup ?, demanda le sorcier.

\- Aimélina n'a pas eue une vie facile, vraiment pas. Elle était enfant quand ses parents sont morts et elle a était très traumatisé par cette période. Suite à ça, elle a été entrainé pour être un soldat. Le meilleur de tout les Shadowhunters des temps anciens et des nouveaux.

Elle fît une pause est replaça la couverture sur le corps pâle de la jeune fille.

\- Elle s'en brisait les doigts, s'en casser les membres et se détrisait mentalement. On lui disait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être la fille de ses parents, qu'elle n'était pas digne de porter leurs noms, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû devenir une Shadowhunters. Un jour, on est arrivé à l'Institut, les enfants voulait tous la voir mais on nous a dit qu'elle était à l'entrainement alors j'y suis allée. Elle avait mis des garçons bien plus vieux et bien plus fort qu'elle par terre d'une seule prise. L'instructeur l'a regardé d'un oeil critique. Il s'est avancé vers elle est l'a giflée.

Magnus la regarda, choqué par ses dires.

\- Pour lui, elle n'avait pas été assez vite. Elle n'était pas assez forte, elle n'avait pas assez de discipline. Isabelle, Alec et Jace était arrivé derrière moi pour venir la voir. Je me suis simplement avancé vers Patrik et je l'ai giflée.

Elle se tourna vers Magnus et le regarda avant de dire :

\- Je l'ai giflée devant les autres entraineur, devant les apprentis Shadowhunters et devant mes enfants et je lui est dit que la prochaine fois qu'il levait la main sur l'un de mes bébés, je ferait en sorte que plus jamais, il ne puisse voir la lumière du jour. Je me suis tourné vers Aimé et je lui est caréssée la joue avant de lui prendre la main et de partir vers l'infièremerie. Elle avait les mains en sang et je tenais a ce qu'elle soit soignée par moi et rien que moi pour cette fois.

Magnus s'avança vers les deux femmes et s'asseilla sur un fauteil près du lit.

\- Quand je suis passée à côté de Robert, je les regardait dans les yeux et je lui est dit qu'à partir de demain, on habiteraient ici. On a prit la durection de l'Institut proposée par l'Enclave et la suite fût ce que tu vois chaque jour. Je ne suis pas la meilleure mère du monde Magnus mais j'aime mes enfants plus que tout sur cette terre et les autres.

Magnus pose sa main sur la sienne. Un lien viens de se créer entre eux.


	6. Chapitre 6

Aimélina subissait une affreuse douleur sourde. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fût éblouie par la lumière. La lumière d'Idris. Une lumière angélique et blanche.

Elle avança dans les couloir et vit Maryse dans un pantalon noir fluide de tailleur ainsi qu'un bustier bleu roi dont les bretelles se serraient dans la nuque en une jolie cocarde. Ses cheveux sombres se rassemblait en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Mar', l'appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle avança vers elle et découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et en bataille qui tenait une petite fille par la main.

Elle recula d'un pas. Frappé par l'évidence. Petit Alec et Petite Izzy étaient devant ses yeux et attendait devant le tribunal d'Idris.

Elle regarda Maryse s'agenouiller vers ses deux enfants et leurs dire :

\- Vous allez rester avec Papa et Jace d'accord ? Maman a des choses à faire avec Aimélina.

Aimé vit le Petit Alec hocher la tête et tirer sa petite soeur contre lui pour retrouver leur père un peu plus loin.

La jeune fille suivit Maryse jusqu'à la salle d'audience où elle prirent un escalier. Aimélina se trouva dans les sous-sols, devant une cellule. Elle vit une petite fille, les barreaux en main devant deux adultes. Ils discutaient. Et pour la deuxième fois, la révélation se fît.

Elle revivait le pire moment de sa vie. Le pire moment dans la vie de maman de Maryse. La dernière journée de ses parents. Son dernier jour d'innocence.

Elle n'était pas dans la salle d'audience d'Idris mais devant la salle d'exécution. Elle entendit sa mère dire à Maryse :

\- Elle ne veut pas partir. Emmène là.

La petite fille était secoué de sanglot. Elle s'accrochait fermement au barreaux de la cellule.

\- Elle va devoir y assister, ce sont les ordres. J'ai essayée mais je n'ai pas pût les faire changer d'avis, dit Maryse.

Lynda hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Jack, son père.

\- Protège la et reste près d'elle, Maryse. Je t'en pris, dit la mère.

\- Je vous le promait, dit Maryse déterminé mais des trémélos dans la voix.

Elle s'avança vers la petite Aimélina, s'agenouilla vers elle et lui encercla la taille en lui parlant à l'oreille.

\- Ma puce. Il faut remonter maintenant. Je suis désolée.

La petite fille se tourna vers elle en pleurant à chaude larmes et lui demanda :

\- Je peux pas les prendre dans mes bras ? Je peux pas leur dire au revoir ?

Maryse la regarda et se releva pour prendre les clées et ouvrir la cellule. La petite fille se précipita vers eux et les prit dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard. La Grande Aimélina regarda Maryse rappeler la petite fille.

\- Il est l'heure mon ange, on ne peut plus rester plus longtemps, dit la Lightwood a la petite Kentwell.

La petite fille sortit alors de la cellule et se jetta dans les bras de Maryse qui la souleva et la serra fort contre elle avant de refermer la porte à clée. Puis elle repartirent dans les escaliers sous les yeux de la Grande Aimélina qui les suivit.

Une fois remonter, tout le monde était déjà installés et la Petite Amélina était toujours dans les bras de Maryse. Elle déposa la petite fille par terre une fois qu'elles furent installer l'une à côté de l'autre, les mains étroitement liées.

Les deux criminelles furent ammenés et les deux Aimélina ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Pas une seconde. Ils furent mient à genoux devant l'ancien Inquisiteur de l'enclave, l'Inquisiteur Jones, dit le boucher à la suite de cette execution. Deux Shadowhunters se mirent derrière eux l'arme à la main. Une longue épée séraphique.

Et le sang gicla. Deux gorges furent tranchées sous les yeux d'une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans. Deux corps tombèrent et un hurlement se fît entendre. Le second passa inaperçu mais fût émit par la même personne. Une maman qui retiens une petite fille qui hurle "Papa" et qui hurle "Maman". Une jeune femme qui s'éffondre à genoux en hurlant d'horreur. Les derniers mots qu'elles prononceraient réellement avant longtemps.

Aimélina subissait une affreuse douleur sourde. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fût éblouie par la lumière. La lumière d'Idris. Une lumière angélique et blanche.

Et tout recommença. Encore et encore.

Appartement de Magnus.

Un énorme fracas et des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans le hall de l'appartement du sorcier. 4 personnes entrèrent dans la chambre en trombe. Simon tendit le couteau à Magnus qui se mît à courir vers ses étalages à ingrédient.

Le temps était compté maintenant. Il fallait détruire le couteau au plus vite.

\- Trouvez-moi de la sauge blanche, éla Magnus.

Tous fouillèrent sur la vingtaine d'étagères mais il n'y en avait plus.

\- Je sais où je peux en trouver, dit Simon. Je reviens dans 10 minutes commence avec les autres ingrédients.

Et Simon disparue par la porte d'entrée. Tous regardèrent Magnus s'afférer mais personne n'osait vraiment bouger. Tout reposé sur le sorcier désormais.

Alec pénétra dans l'appartement.

\- J'ai une semaine pour faire mon rapport, dit-il en apportant des ingrédient supplémentaires prit sur la route.

Izzy hocha la tête, tandis que Jace et Clary se regardèrent. Maryse sortit de la chambre et vida la bassine pleine d'eau et de sang. Pour la remplir de nouveau.

Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille, qui se blottit contre elle en retenant des sanglots.

Elle donna un sourire rassurant à Alec qui lui rendit une grimace qui y ressemblait vaguement.

Simon revient, un peu écorché de partout et tendit la sauge blanche à Magnus pour le sort. Le sorcier demanda à Clary de dessiner le pentagramme. Un côté angélique et un côté démoniaque pour avoir de l'aide partout.

Il demanda à Jace et Simon de bouger les meubles pour faire plus de place pour le sort et éviter que le mobilié n'explose. Il demanda à Isabelle de lui servir de complément d'énergie, ce que la jeune femme accepta immédiatement en lui prenant la main. Enfin, il demanda à Alec d'aller chercher Aimélina et de l'installer au centre du pentagramme avec le couteau.

Maryse regardait la scène impuissante. Puis, il lui vient une idée.

\- L'amour d'une mère est toujours plus puissant pour les sorts. Je peux participer ?, demanda-t-elle.

Magnus lui tendit la main. Qu'elle prît immédiatement et le sort commença.

\- Daemones et angeli de antiquis tempus, ego invocare auxilium tuum ad perdendum obiectum pudor. Angelus, sed nocere, volo.

Daemon, ille maledictus, et unum de creations. Tua foedera violata. Adiuva me ad perdendum hoc telum, et nisi angelus miles.

Une lumière blanche envahie le salon tout entier et encercla le pentagramme. Deux lumières s'élèvèrent et s'étendirent. Et Magnus réalisa une chose. Ce ne sont pas jute des lumières qui s'étendent mais les ailes d'un ange. Des ailes blanches et immaculés.

L'ange effleure la joue d'Aimelina, avant de faire exploser le couteau et le réduire en poussière. Il se tourne ensuite vers l'assemblé réunie autour du cercle et créa une onde de choque qui frappa chaque personne dans la poitrine, les envoyant au tapis. Il était repartie.

Puis Aimélina se mît à convulcer. Violemment. Simon et Alec se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider. Simon l'a mît sur le côté pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe avec le sang qu'elle recrachait. Alec l'a prît contre elle pour la bercer. doucement en lui carressant les cheveux alors qu'Aimélina vomissait du sang presque noir. Elle n'avait plus la marque du couteau.

\- Elle rejette le sort, dit Magnus en arrivant vers Alec, Aimélina et Simon dans le pentagramme.

Il y eue une profonde lumière blanche et le sorcier fût projetté vers l'arrière. Clary essaya et fût projettée également.

\- Vous n'y arriveraient pas, dit Catharina droite et les bras croiser dans le hall du salon.

\- Pourquoi ?, dedemande Jace paniqué.

\- C'est une protection angélique. Elle permet de s'éteindre moins douloureusement, expliqua la sorcière.

\- S'éteindre ?, hurla Izzy.

Toute la famille Lightwood/Wayland se mît à tambiriner sur le mur invisble. Il fallait la sauver.

Dans le cercle, nos trois jeunes n'entendaient strictement rien. Alec berçait Aimélina et fredonnant la berceuse de leurs enfances. Tandis que Simon sentait tout son corps le bruler.

Ce feu infernale partait du côté gauche de son cou et iradiait dans tout son corps. Il se reteint de ne pas gémir de douleur à un moment.

Aimélina avait cessée de convulcé et trembler dans les bras d'Alec qui continué de la bercer doucement en la serrant contre lui.

Et contre tout attente, elle se mît à hurler. Contre le torse de son frère et le mur céda, partie en poucière. Elle s'évanouit ensuite.

Simon la prît en princesse pour la déposer délicatement sur le canapé de cuire marron.

Aimélina respirait calmement désormais sous les yeux surpris de Catharina.

Mais ce qui horrifia les deux sorciers, Clary et Simon, c'est quand tout les membres de la famille Lightwood/Wayland tomba à genoux simultanément, se tenant la tête entre les mains en hurlant comme des démants.

Je suis contente de vous retrouver. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de lui. Je le trouve un peu chiant. Mais à vous de me le dire.

Je vous dit à bientôt et surtout merci, d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


	7. Chapitre 7

**_1 mois_** ** _plus tards._**

New-York est magnifique la nuit. Les lumière des immeuble et de la rue. Aimélina regardait le paysage depuis la terrasse de l'appartement de Magnus. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le muret, vétu simpliment d'un t-shirt batman appartenant à Simon et un short de jogging qu'Isabelle lui a préparé pour rester ici. Le t-shirt descendait sur son épaule gauche et ses cheuveux étaient tous réunie du même côté.

Alec et Magnus la regardés depuis la porte. Tout le monde s'inquiété pour elle. Elle n'avait pas prononcer de mot depuis 1 mois et continué de se murrer dans le silence.

Simon arriva quelques minutes plus tards avec un chocolat chaud et une couverture. Tout le monde était devenue très protecteurs avec elle et donc au petit soin. Le couple le laissa donc passer et l'observèrent s'occuper de leur protègé.

Simon posa donc la tasse sur le muret et posa la couverture sur les épaules d'Aimélina qui ne sursauta même pas. Elle reconnaissait le pas légé de Simon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit pour le remercier. Sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir. Il lui tendit la tasse, qu'elle acceuillit chaleureusement emmitouflée dans sa couverture et le laissa s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Izzy est passée tout à l'heure quand tu dormais. Elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller, alors elle est repartie après t'avoir deposé quelques affaires. Elle dit aussi que Max a hâte de te voir et qu'il veut te montrer la nouvelle prise de je sais plus trop quoi, qu'il a appris à l'entrainement, lui dit Simon en regardant l'horizon.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire attendrit en passant à son petit Maxou en train de s'entrainer, se reconcentra sur sa tasse et en but quelques gorgés.

\- Pas de signe de Jace ou Clary, lui dit-il après une intense réfléxion.

Elle perdit son sourire et ses jolie yeux se voilèrent d'un seul coup. Elle se souviens de la dernière vrai discussion qu'elle a eue avec Simon et elle posa sa main fragile sur celle aux doigts fins de Simon.

\- Clary m'a trompée, dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle le regarda les yeux ronds et il continua :

\- Enfin, je fais partie des gens qui pense qu'embrasser et avoir des sentiments pour la personne qu'on embrasse et qui n'est pas son petit ami, c'est tromper. Alors, elle m'a trompée.

Il fît une pause pour regardait l'Empire State Building qui se voyait au loin.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'au fond de moi, je savais que ça allait arriver. Et je savais que ce serait avec Jace. Depuis le moment où j'ai sût qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et soeur. Je le savais mais comme toujours j'ai espéré. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Un affreux pincement dans la poitrine saisie Aimélina, qui fît de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Simon se tourna vers elle et dit :

\- Je comprend que tu ne veuille plus parler tu sais ? Malgré tout les mots qu'on pourrait dire un jour, ce monde restera toujours un enfer personnelle à chacun. Un monde où on a enfin totout se dont on rêve depuis toujours mais qui, enfin de compte, nous donne une énorme gifle en se fouttant de nous. Clary a été ma gifle, j'ai crû qu'elle m'aimait mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon tout en regardant l'horizon et il posa sa propre tête sur la sienne. Il murmura :

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Même pour m'insulter de crétin.

Elle secoua la tête et lui embrassa la joue avant de se remettre dans la même position.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'Alec ne fassent signe de présence en enlaçant sa soeur. Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra contre elle avec un grand sourire. Alec était heureux de la voir sourire à ce point.

\- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?, lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle lui fît non de la tête avant de descendre du muret et de courir vers la porte. L'odeur de la pizza apporté par Maryse surement. Les trois hommes rièrent et la suivirent.

Une fois dans le salon, ils virent Aimélina se faire gronder tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains pour le dinner.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal à force de marcher pied nue comme ça, dit Maryse.

Aimélina répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant d'embrasser la joue de sa mère adoptive et de courir vers le salon pour s'assoir contre Alec.

\- Elle n'est pas en sucre maman, lui dit Isabelle avec un sourire avant de prendre Aimélina dans ses bras.

\- Dit celle qui lui a apporté toute sa garde robe !, se moqua Alec.

Aimélina les regardait se chamailler tout en jouant avec Max et Simon au Go. Enfin, Aimélina et Max apprenait à Simon a jouer au Go et il apprenait vite. Il avait battu Max 3 fois avant que la première pizza ne soit distribuédistribué par Maryse.

\- Personne ne peut battre ma soeur a ce jeu. C'est elle qui l'a apprit à toute la famille, dit Max en mangeant sa pizza installé sur les jamabe d'Aimélina.

\- C'est vrai ?, demande Simon qui adore entendre Max raconter des histoire sur son enfance et ceux de ses frères et soeurs.

\- Oui ! Même que c'est une championne d'échec, de Go et de Monopoly. Elle est aussi super forte en combat. Meilleure que Jace et Alec réunit, dit le petit garçon tout excité de pouvoir en parler.

Aimélina tilta au nom de Jace et elle tapa sur son téléphone un " Pas de Jace ?" pour le montrer à Alec.

Alec fût peiné de secouer la tête négativement. Elle paraissait vraiment déçu. Il se leva alors qu'elle lui tenait la main et dit :

\- Tu bouge pas ? Je reviens, je vais essayer de l'appeler.

Elle hocha la tête et lui lâcha la main doucement. Elle continua d'écouter la conversation de Max et Simon :

\- Je croyais que Jace etait le meilleur, dit Simon à Max qui se souvenait de l'une de leur précédente conversation.

\- Non. Jace est le meilleur de l'Institut, Simon. Alors qu'Aimé ses la meilleure de tout les Shadowhunters du monde.

Tout les gens présents dans la pièce écoutaient maintenant le petit garçon avec le sourire.

\- Quand j'aurais finie l'entrainement, que je serais aussi grand et fort qu'Alec et bien , je voudrais être comme elle, dit le petit garçon comme si c'était l'é idence même en croquant dans sa part de pizza.

Elle prit son petit frère contre elle et lui embrassa la tempe en l'installant confortablement entre ses jambes alors qu'ils sont assis sur le tapis devant la table basse du salon.

Elle est fière que Max la voit comme ça.

\- Mais t'es génial aussi Simon, continua le futur Shadowhunter. Tu te rends compte, tu est un vampire mais tu peux aller à la plage sans que personne ne le sache.

Aimélina se mit à rire et Simon la suivit.

\- Ou tu peux te battre avec 100 personnes en même temps sans que personne ne sache que tu as l'avantage, continua Max sans se soucier des rires attendris.

\- Tu pense que j'ai un avantage quand je me bats ?, lui demanda Simon avec un sourire.

\- Bha oui, tu batterais même Jace à plate couture dans un combat, dit le garçon en prenant une énième part de pizza.

Simon, tout fière, regarda le petit garçon avec ravissement. Il aimait vraiment bien ce gosse.

Il joua donc avec Max et Aimélina jusqu'à ce qu'Alec revienne et embrasse le crâne de la jeune fille ce ui signa la reprise correct du repas et une nouvelle vague de pizza commandé par Magnus.

Izzy reçu un message une fois la première part de pizza finie. Elle grogna tout bas, tout en frappant rageusement les touches tactiles de son téléphone :

\- Compte là dessus, crétin de frère.

Aimélina redressa la tête d'un seul coup et regarda Isabelle avec espoir. Jace n'était pas venue la voir du tout en 1 mois et il lui manqué beaucoup. Son propre téléphone sonna et quand elle vit le contact, elle retrouva son sourire d'ange. Ce que tout le monde remarqua.

Elle le perdit immédiatement après avoir ouvert le dit message.

"Salut ma puce, je ne peux pas venir ce soir, je suis en mission avec Clary mais je passerai demain, je te le promais ! Fait de beau rêve."

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table et s'en alla sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde.

Jace lui en voulait. Jace ne l'aimait plus. Jace ne voulait plus la voir. Jace préféré Clary. Jace ne l'aimerai jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'installa, roulée en boule sous ses couvertures.

Elle entendait Alec, son petit corbeau, criait sur Jace au téléphone. Elle entendait Maryse essayait de le calmer. Elle entendit Isabelle entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Elle se recroquevilla plus encore sur elle même alors qu'Isabelle la prenait dans ses bras en s'allongeant avec elle. Quelques seconde plus tard se fût un petit trotinement qu'elle entendit fans le couloir, avant que Max n'entre dans sa chambre pour venir lui faire un câlin.

Elle s'endormit d'avoir trop pleurée cette nuit-là.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus._**

Simon se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un hurlement à glacé le sang. Il courut à toute vitesse vers la chambre d'Aimélina alors que les hurlements continués.

Il découvrit la jeune fille secouée

de sanglot. Ses hurlements étaient de plus en plus puissant et on entendait sa voix se casser et ses sanglots l'étouffer.

Il resta figé un peu moins d'une seconde et se dirigea vers le lit alors que Magnus entré dans la pièce. Aimélina se débatit farouchement quand Simon la toucha mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle le reconnut, elle le prit dans ses bras en enroulant tout son corps contre celui de Simon.

Et pour la première fois depuis 1 mois, elle parla. D'une voix enrouée et cassée mais elle parla. Elle prononçait juste son prénom en sanglotant et en lui demandant pardon.

\- Je vais lui préparée quelques choses pour la rendormir, dit Magnus.

Simon hocha la tête en resserant son etreinte sur le corps frêle blottit contre lui. Aimélina avait enroulée ses jambes autour de sa taille nue et avait enroulée ses bras autour de son coup. Elle pleurait toujours mais se calmait petit à petit grâce à la présence de Simon.

Il lui frottait le dos doucement alors que Magnus arrivait avec deux tasses fumantes.

\- J'ai appelé Alexander. Au cas où elle aurait envie de le voir, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, alors qu'elle se détaché de Simon doucement, restant tout de même à côté de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuit pas. Elle avait aggripé sa main et continuait de lui demander pardon.

Alec arriva en trombe, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements enfilés à la va-vite.

\- C'était un cauchemar ?, demande-t-il à Aimélina comme s'il le demandait à un animal blessé.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se lever doucement et d'avancer vers Alec pour s'effondrer sur son torse. Elle ne pleura pas mais le serra fort contre elle. Elle lui dit d'une voix enrouée et cassée comme pour Simon :

\- Je vous ai vues mourir. Je vous ai vues mourir comme eux. Comme mes parents. Je vous ai vues à leurs place devant ce porc. J'ai vue Max et je-je vous...

\- Chuuuuutt, ça va aller. Tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il la dirigea ensuite pour la border et attendit qu'elle s'endorme de nouveau.

Il retrouva ensuite les autres au salon.

\- J'ai passé ma nuit à hurler sur Jace, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Magnus en lui massant les épaules.

\- Il était en plein rencard avec Clary quand il lui a envoyé le texto. Pas en mission, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui en ce moment.

\- Tu lui a demandé ?, lui dit Magnus.

\- Oui, il ne pensait pas que ce serait important qu'il vienne la voir, dit-il avec rage. Pas important qu'il vienne la voir ! C'est elle qui l'a sauvé de je ne sais combien de drôle d'histoire, tout plus dangereuse les unes que les autres. Elle lui a sauvé la mise des centaines de fois au près de l'Enclave en prenant toutes ses erreurs à son propre compte.

Les deux habitants de l'appartement le voyait s'échauffer, enfoncé dans son fauteuil mouelleux.

-Elle était là quand il avait un coup de blouse ou qu'il avait passé une sale journée. Et en un mois entier. Un mois. Il est incapable de venir la voir 5 minutes parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait important ! J'ai eue vraiment envie de le tuer, dit-il au bord de la crise de larmes.

Magnus s'agenouilla devant lui et le calma en passant plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça recommence, Magnus. Comme quand on était petit et qu'Aimé venait de perdre ses parents. Les cauchemars, le mutisme, les moments d'absences.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Alec pleura devant des gens.

\- Je ne supporte plus ses silences Mag'. Il m'étouffe. Je n'arrive plus a la regarder et la voir s'enfermer une fois de plus dans son monde. Comme quand on dormait tous avec elle pour qu'elle s'assure qu'on soit bien là. Comme quand on était petits. Elle a mit presque un an a reparler la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, dit il en essuyant doucemznt ses propres larmes.

\- Je suis fatigué d'essayer de faire comprendre à Jace que c'est important qu'il vienne la voir et lui montrer qu'il est là et qu'il ne partira pas de si tôt mais le seule proble à tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en va. Il s'éloigne, il part et si Aimé l'apprend, elle ne va pas vouloir aller mieux et ça me fait peur, dit-il en calmant ses pleurs.

Simon se mît a sourire d'un coup quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Tout va s'arranger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait sourire comme ça ?, lui demanda Magnis alors qu'Alec le regardait perdu.

\- Je pense que tout commence à s'arranger, dit Simon tout en souriant.

Le couple le regarda surprit attendant la suite avec impatience mais réserve.

\- Elle a parlée, répondit-il simplement en souriant plus encore.

Et le crit de joie que poussa Alec quand il le réalisa a son tour fît chaud au coeur des deux créatures obscures.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'indigner sur l'épisode 14 de la saison deux dans ce chapitre. Mon pauvre Simon à le coeur brisé maintenant.

Bref, je suis désolée mais je me sentait obligée de vous partager mes sentiments sur cette histoire parce qu'autant j'adore Jace et j'aime bien Clary. Mais vraiment, dans cette scène, je les ai haï !

Comprendra qui pourra.

Je vous dit à bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 8

**_2 jours plus tards._**

Jace était occupé. Débordé dirait Clary. Mais en réalité, Jace faisait tout pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas faire souffir de nouveau.

Seul petit problème, sa technique ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Désormais, il pensait à des millions de façon de se faire pardonner par Aimé. Et il s'agacait profondément que chacun de ses scénarios finissait par une gifle et un affreux rejet.

Il appuyait rageusement sur les touches de la tablette devant ses yeux. Il a été tellement débile.

Il pose l'objet sur la table avant de se froter les yeux avec la paume des mains. Dans quel merde il s'est encore fouré.

A chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle, elle était là. Chaque chagrin, chaque bataille, chaque emmerde dans les bars. Quand il l'a appelé, elle a rapliqué dans la journée, par l'ange. Et lui, lui gros con qu'il est venait de la rejetter quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il regrettait tellement.

Clary le harcelée pour parler de leurs sentiments. Plus de frère et soeur. Il comptait autrement. Alec ne lui parlait presque plus à cause de ses conneries. Izzy, elle, ne lui parlée que pour lui criait dessus et lui lancer des piques. Quand à Aimélina. Aimé ne tentait plus rien.

Plus de texto, plus d'appelle en pleine nuit. Plus rien. Silence radio. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. C'est la seule et unique chose dont il était sûr. Alec arriva de la salle près à en découdre une fois de plus.

Mais Maryse intercepta son fils avant l'altercation. Izzy restait au côté de sa mère pour soutenir Alec dans sa quête de Vendetta.

Tout ça partait beaucoup trop loin. Max était le seul qui ne le traitait pas encore de gros con. Clary avait débarquée quelques secondes après son Parabataï pour relancer une discussion avec lui. Tandis qu'il essayait de régler le différent entre Alec et lui. Toute la famille se disputa alors, devant tout le monde, dans la salle des recherches de l'Institut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?, demanda une petite voix cassée et enrouée que pourtant tout le monde entendit.

Aimélina se tenait à l'entrée de la salle des écrans aux côtés de Simon et Magnus.

Alec se précipita sur elle enlevant sa veste.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Ça va ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ?, lui demanda-t-il en posant sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Aimélina sourit attendrie mais Jace remarqua que dans son sourire quelques choses c'était brisé. Il n'était plus aussi lumineux qu'avant. Elle se débarrassa de la veste d'Alec pour la remmetre sur les épaules du jeune homme en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, mon petit corbeau. Je vais bien et je n'ai pas soif, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes et dit :

\- Ils s'occupent bien de moi tu sais ? De vrai mère poule, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Elle le regarda et se tourna vers le petit groupe qui l'a regardait.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?, demande-t-elle.

\- On réglait des problèmes, lui répondit Isabelle.

\- Vous ne divriez pas faire ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Toi, tu ne devrais pas te disputer autant avec ton Parabataï, dit-elle à Alec. Toi, tu ne devrais pas hurler sur ton frère avec autant de mépris, dit-elle à Izzy. Et maman, les frères et soeur se disputent mais on ne s'aime pas moins pour autant. Lâche du leste, finit-elle avec Maryse alors que sa voix se cassait par moment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle appelait Maryse ainsi mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y m'était autant d'amour. Et cela boulversa toute la famille.

Elle avança vers la table centrale et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Tu n'es pas encore apte à partir en mission soeurette, grimace Izzy.

\- Même pas un petit peu ?, demande Aimé avec une moue de petite fille.

Alec secoua la tête au côté de Magnus en ajoutant un "désolé" et une grimace.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, dit Clary enjouée.

Mais contre tout attente Simon s'interposa et dit :

\- Aimé a décidée de rester encore un peu avec nous.

\- Oui, j'étais venue vous voir un petit peu, dit-elle regardant Jace une demi seconde et en baissant la tête l'instant d'après. Je vais aller voir Max, il avait envie que je le vois s'entrainer. En plus, je lui ai ramenée un cadeau.

Simon prit le sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et lui tandis le bras. Aimélina le saisie délicatement en souriant à Clary que son ex-petit ami/meilleur ami ignoré. Elle était déçu et cela se voyait.

Jace regarda Simon et Aimé partir vers la salle d'entrainement avec un pincement au coeur. Il aurait dû le faire. Ça aurait dû être lui.

Alec lui était dechiré. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi ressentir dans cette histoire. Il se demandait ppurquoi Jace avait rejetté Aimé et lui en voulait pour ça. Mais il se disait aussi que son Parabataï avait l'air mal dans sa peau, c'est temps et il voulait le réconforter.

Alec avait alors, tout simplement decidé de faire l'autruche. Ça marché pour le moment et c'était tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'Aimelina reprenne cette mauvaise habitude de ne plus parler. Mais, comme lui répété Magnus, il fallait aussi que sa famille reste soudée.

Jace se tenait loin d'Aimélina et regardait son dos. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, accroché au bras de Simon dans cette immense salle. Elle était pale et ses cheveux descendés en cascade dans son dos.

Elle était belle surtout. Belle comme un ange. Elle avait cependant perdut de cette lumière qui la caractérisé si bien. Il vit Max saluer pour la fin de l'entrainement et Aimélina se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit ne se fît pas le dire deux fois et couru se réfugier dans les bras de sa soeur adoptive.

Aimélina pit le sac et le tendit à son petit qui regarda à l'intérieur tout enjoué.

\- Une veste en cuir, dit-il émerveillé.

\- Ta toute première. Je voulais te l'offrir avant ton premier entrainement mais maman pensait que se n'était pas une bonne idée, dit-elle de sa voix abîmée.

Le jeune Shadowhunter lui fît un second câlin et mît la veste sur ses épaules. Elle était un peu grande pour lui mais lui irai comme un gant dans quelques mois.

\- Je peux aller la montrer a tout le monde ?, demanda le petit garçon avec un sourire énorme.

\- Bien-sûr mon poussin !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Et quand Max passa à côte de ses petits camarades d'entrainement, nombreux, pour ne pas dire tous, furent jaloux de lui.

Jace sourit à cette image et reporta son attention sur Aimélina, qui le regardait déjà. Elle parla quelques seconde à Simon qui jetta un coup d'oeil dans la direction du blond avant d'hocher la tête et de partir avec le sac pour rejoindre le hall.

Maryse s'emmerveillé devant son petit garçon dans sa toute première tenue de Shadowhunter. Il ressemblait tellement à Alec. Le même sourire mutin, le même charisme. Mais le caractère explausif d'Isabelle et l'impatience de Jace. Sans oublier une chose, la ruse et l'intelligence d'Aimélina. Tant de personne marqué dans le coeur et la personnalité de se petit homme.

Aimélina se dirigea vers les serres une fois que Simon n'était plus dans son champs de vision, suivit de très, très près par Jace. Elle s'assit sur les des bancs et regarda les belle de nuit encore fermé à cette heure. Le jeune s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit. Peu de temps cependant.

\- Tu m'en veux de quelques choses ?, lui demanda-t-elle, perdant toute trace de maturité.

Elle avait une voix de petite fille brisée par la vie et les autres. Ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas encore reprie de leur superbe. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Jace eue envie de pleurer sur son sort et ses erreurs.

\- Non, non, bien-sûr que non. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver. Ça aurait dû être moi. Non, j'aurais dû réagir et le tuer, dit-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un tueur Jace, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras droit.

\- Il faut croire, lui répondit-il tout bas. Pour me sauver, toi, tu n'aurais pas hésité.

\- Tu n'aurais pas hésité non plus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Clary m'aurait distraite de cette façon, lui dit-elle.

\- J'aurais dû, je ne sais pas. Peut-être me relever plus vite ou ne pas hésiter dans mes coups. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelques choses me retenais. Chaque seconde, lui répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda longuement ses pieds avant de dire :

\- Valentin n'est pas mon père. Clary n'est pas ma soeur et je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, il n'y a que lui qui le sache et il ne me le dire jamais.

\- On trouvera un moyen de savoir, je te le promais, lui dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Encore et toujours là pour lui. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Elle le regarda et ne dit rien pendant un certain temps. Elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'il s'en voulait déjà tellement. Jace la regarda et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Arrête d'hésiter et pose ta question, lui dit-il.

Elle regarda les belles de nuits et lui demanda au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il la regarda à son tour et dit :

\- C'était trop dur de te regarder comme ça. De te voir souffrir comme avant. Comme quand ils sont mort. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop, dit-il le regard dans le vide.

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit de sa voix si fragile:

\- Je t'ai attendu, Jace. Tout les jours. Les deux premières semaines je t'ai attendue devant la porte de l'appartement alors que Simon et Magnus me disait d'aller me reposer. Je voulais te voir, je voulais que tu me rassure sur ta présence.

\- Je suis désolée, Aimé. J'aimerai retourner en arrière et ne pas le faire. Rester avec toi et te protéger, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et lui prit la main de nouveau en regardant le vide. Elle hésita longuement pui elle lui dit :

\- J'ai revécue leurs dernières heures. Des centaines de fois. Je me suis revue toute petite à pleurer devant leurs cellule. J'ai revue Maryse me prendre dans ses bras pour me soulager du poid de l'exécution. Pour ne pas que je sois seule.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je les ai revue encore et encore, s'ajeunouiller et se faire...

\- Chuuuuuuttt, l'interrompit-il en lui carressant les cheveux. Je suis désolée, je ne le ferais plus jamais. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Elle hocha la tête, tout contre lui et patienta quelques instants les yeux fermés. Quelques instants qu'ils leurs paruent des heures et qu'ils leurs fîent un bien fou.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent longuement. Aimélina se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais mais à peine y avait elle passait que des lèvres charnue et rèche se posèrent sur les siennes et des mains encadrèrent son visage.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans leur baisé. Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de Jace qui l'a rappochait de lui doucement. Un baisé doux au gout de retrouvaille et d'aventure.


	9. Chapitre 9

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !

En espérant continuer a vous satisfaire.

Je tenais à vous dire que la conversation entre Clary et Simon contient pas mal de Spoil de la série alors, je ferais un résumé juste après la conversation pour ne pas trop vous pourrir la série. Le résumé commencera et ce finira comme ça : !3!... !3!

Merci.

À bientôt.

 ** _"L'amour emporte avec soi toute la vivacité de l'amitié, c'est une passion turbulente, et l'amitié est un sentiment doux et réglé"_**

 **\- Marquise de Lambert**

Jace ignorait Clary. C'était un fait ! Et tout le monde l'avait remarqués à part, bien-sûr, la concernée. En réalité, le blond était perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi ressentir. Il n'était plus sûr d'aimer Clary. Il n'était plus sûr, non plus, d'être ami avec Aimélina. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas avec qui il pouvait en discuter.

C'est donc pour cela que Jace faisait les cents pas devant la chambre de son Parabataï. Alec n'était pas un grand expert mais il en savait déjà plus que lui et il avait besoin de son frère pour ne pas finir fou allié. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Il entendit Alec bouger et grogner mais venir vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Quand le brun découvrit qui ce cachait derrière sa porte, il fût incroyablement surprit. Jace avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormie depuis plusieurs nuit. Ses vêtement était encore ceux qu'il utilisait pour le combat, signe qu'il était devant la porte depuis plus de deux heures. Alec le fît entrer malgré leurs engueulades. Ils restaient frères.

Jace était agitté et refusait de s'asseoir. Alec s'asseya en tailleur sur son lit et attendit.

\- Comment tu sais que tu es vraiment amoureux ?

Alec fût surpris et c'est peu de le dire. Jace voulait vraiment parler de sentiment ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai... j'ai sû que j'étais amoureux de Magnus quand j'ai crû qu'il etait mort. Oui, je sais c'est un comble mais ce jour là, c'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de mon coeur et qu'un démon le mangeait sous mes yeux, dit Alec plongé dans ses souvenir quelques peu douloureux.

Jace hocha la tête en regardant son Parabataï avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit.

\- Clary m'a embrassée et..., commença-t-il.

\- Ça, je le sais Jace, l'interrompit Alec.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je voulais remettre les choses en place, dit Jace en regardant dans le vide. C'est elle qui m'a embrassée et c'etait devant Simon et je crois que je ne le voulais pas vraiment.

\- Tu ne le voulais pas vraiment ?, répeta Alec surprit.

\- Oui, je crois que je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça ou peut-être que ça ce passe tout court. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis dernièrement, dit Jace épuisé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu évite Clary, depuis presque 3 semaines ?, lui demande Alec alors que Jace se contente d'hocher la tête.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux Alec, lui dit-il tout bas.

\- De Clary ?, lui demande Alec perdu à son tour dans les méandres de cette conversation quelques peu compliqué.

\- Non, je... Ok. J'ai parlé à Aimé récement et on s'est tout dit, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu une seconde fois.

\- Je sais elle me l'a dit mais, je ne vois pas trop le rapport, dit Alec.

\- J'y viens, lui dit Jace. On est restés un long moment rien qu'elle et moi et c'était génial. C'était comme avant et puis elle a relevée la tête et m'a regardait dans les yeux et j'ai... je l'ai embrassé.

Alec le regarda les yeux exorbité, totalement sur le cul cette fois.

\- Attends, Attends. Tu as embrassé Aimé ?! Notre Aimé ?!, lui demanda Alec.

Jace se contenta d'hocher la tête encore et de s'allonger à côté de son Parabataï qui était resté assis.

\- Et je crois que je suis..., commença Jace laissant sa phrase en suspant.

\- Amoureux ?, proposa Alec.

\- Oui, dit Jace en se frottant les tempes. Je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie.

Alec riat et dit :

\- Dit toi, que le rand meilleure amie dans ton cerveau seras réservé a Izzy, dit Alec en riant.

\- Rigole pas ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de là, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son visage pour le frotter énergiquement.

\- C'est pas si terrible d'être amoureux, tu sais ?, lui dit Alec en s'allongeant à son tour.

\- Raconte, demande Jace en mettant ses bras sous sa tête.

Alec réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :

\- C'est comme si tu revivais ta première mission à chaque fois. L'adrénaline, le coeur qui s'emballe, les mains moites et cette impression que l'éternité est là. À chacun de nos pas et qu'on est invincible.

Jace réfléchissait et il devait avouer que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et évidemment pas pour les deux.

\- Comment je vais pouvoir l'annoncer à Clary sans que ça ne dégénère ?, dit-il en plein desespoir.

\- Tu lui dit tout simplement que tu ne l'aime pas de la même façon qu'elle t'aime. Et que tu en aime une autre. Accesoirement, évidemment, dit son Parabataï.

Un silence apaisant ce fît ensuite et il dura un long moment avant qu'Alec ne dise en adoptant un sourire moqueur :

\- Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux de l'une de mes petites soeurs, qui est accesoirement ma meilleure amie ?

\- On est pas obligés d'avoir cette conversation, dit précipitement Jace, atrocement géné.

Et l'éclat de rire du brun retentît comme une promesse de réconciliation.

Clary aussi était perdu. Elle voulait retrouver son Simon mais également parler de ses sentiments avec Jace. Elle aimait Simon. Ça c'était sûr. Mais, ses sentiments naissant pour Jace avait volés eclats quand on leurs à fait croire qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs.

Depuis, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Déchirée entre Jace et Simon. Le premier n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder en ce moment et le deuxième l'évité comme la peste démonique à l'époque de la guerre des fées.

Izzy lui disait que les sentiments que la reine des fées avait détectés avait peut-être était mal interpréinterprétés. Elle commençait à perdre cette espoir minime que tout s'arrange enfin et que sa vie ne ressemble plus à l'immonde cauchemar qu'elle est depuis des semaines. Simon lui manquait terriblement et Jace aussi lui manquait.

Ses pieds l'avait portés jusqu'à l'appartement de Magnus où Simon vivait désormais. Et Aimélina le temps qu'elle se sente mieux.

Elle les vît d'ailleurs au loin. Aimélina avait une glace à la vanille dans les mains et riait avec Simon qui lui racontait des blagues en agitant les mains pour illustrer certains détails. Quand, il vît Clary, sa joie retomba immédiatement. Il avait cette air bléssé qui lui allait si mal pourtant. Il mît ses mains dans ses poches sous le regard peiné d'Aimélina. Une fois a sa hauteur Aimé l'a prit dans ses bras pour la saluer et dit :

\- Je vous laisse discuter, il faut que j'appelle Izzy.

Elle sourit à Simon comme pour l'encourager et entra dans l'immeuble. Laissant Clary et Simon seuls. Ils ne parlèrent pas prndant au moins 3 bonnes minutes avant que Clary ne demande :

\- Tu veux aller te promener et discuter ?

Il hocha la tête et avança en la contournant sans même lui accorder un regard. Ça commencé bien cette histoire. Elle marcha plus vite pour le rattraper et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Simon avait les mains dans les poches et son visage ne laissait filtré aucun de ses sentiments. Clary se lança est dit, au bout de quelques minutes de marche :

!3!

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'en ai conclu beaucoup de chose.

Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder devant lui sans rien dire. Clary le força à s'arrêter en se mettant devant lui et en posant les mains sur son torse.

\- Simon, je t'aime, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard de Simon se changea en glace. Il regardait Clary comme il regardait Valentin. Comme il regardait quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui.

\- Tu m'aime Clary ? TU m'aime ?, dit-il d'un calme glaçant qui ne ressemblait pas à sa personnalité.

Il força Clary a le laché et la regarda comme on regarde un monstre.

\- Quand tu m'as embrassée, j'y est crû, vraiment. Je pensais que les liens allaient partir que je serais vraiment celui que tu désirais le plus mais au fond de moi je savais que ça aurait était Jace. Tout simplement parce qu'il est Jace. Et que toi tu es Clary. Et parce que je suis la stupide personnepersonne qui a désespérement crû qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé.

\- Mais tu peux, lui dit Clary en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Non je peux pas, lui répondit Simon qui avait enlevé cette carapace de glace et qui montrait tout la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

\- Si, la reine des fées voulait que tu la croit Simon, tu sais que je t'aime, dit-elle avant d'être interromput violement par Simon qui c'était mit à crier.

\- C'est bien ça le putain de problème Clary. Tu ne m'a jamais aimée comme moi je t'aime.

Il repit son calme et la regarda dans les yeux qui continuait de verser des torrents d'eau salé.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre enfance. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis tout petit et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimée de cette façon Clary. Tu as essayée de t'en persuader le temps que ça a durée mais c'était Jace que tu aimais vraiment. Et il a de la chance.

\- Simon, je..., commença Clary.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse le soir où on c'est embrassés pour la première fois. Je t'ai dit que quoi qu'il arrive, on restera amis. Et je suis un homme de parole.

Clary le regarda et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Simon la repoussa doucement.

\- Mais il me faut juste du temps pour encaisser, dit-il croisant les bras et baissant la tête comme pour ce protéger.

Clary, par contre, encaissa le coucoup violement. Elle recula d'un pas comme brulée et regardait Simon se renféremer sur lui même.

\- Je serais là au moment venue Simon. Je serais toujours là, dit-elle simplement, sa voix ce brisant face à ce sentiment d'abandon.

!3!

Le vampire hocha la tête et fît demi tour sans la regarder. Elle le regarda partir les bras balant. Elle venait de perdre son petit ami et son meilleur ami. Et le second lui fît plus mal encore. Simon ne la regardait plus et ne voulait plus lui parler avant un long moment.

Isabelle regrettait de ne pas être Aimélina. Elle fît cette constatation en regardant sa soeur de coeur, s'entrainer avec leur grand frère, Alec. Elle donnait des coups puissants et faisait preuve d'une agilitée presque déconcertante. On ne la touchait jamais. Jamais. Et Izzy, avait était d'autant plus surprise quand elle avait vu Valentin lui asséner le coup de poignard. Aimélina ne se laissait jamais distraire. C'était la meilleure combattante de tout les temps et par l'Ange, elle méritait ce titre pour bien des choses.

Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pû ce moment à ce moment précis. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a bien pû la faire perdre ses moyens ?

Elle vît Jace entrer dans la salle et là elle comprit.

Ce n'est pas Clary qui avait distrait Aimé, c'est Jace. Parce qu'Aimélina est amoureuse de Jace. Izzy eue un sourire énorme puisqu'elle capta le regard que Jace lancait lui aussi un regard a Aimélina. Elle se mît alors en quête de parler à Jace et pour être honnête cela lui prit 1 journée entière.

Puisque Clary avait débarquée à l'Institut en pleurant et en baraguinant que Simon ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie. Izzy en fût profondément peinée.

Elle s'était accordée une pause dans la cuisine après que Clary se soit endormie. Elle n'avait rien avalée depuis des heures et ça pesait sur son énergie. Jace était alors entrée dans la cuisine pour boire quelques choses en revenant de l'entrainement.

Il sourit à Isabelle. Qui lui rendit. Ce qui le stoppa net puisque ça fait des jours qu'elle ne lui souriait plus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- On ne se dispute plus jamais. C'est trop douloureux.

Il hocha la tête et la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis content que ça aille mieux maintenant, dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau en lui répondant qu'elle aussi était contente. Jace chercha une bouteille d'eau au fond du frigidère.

\- Tu compte lui dire quand à Aimé, que tu es amoureux d'elle ?, demanda Izzy l'air de rien.

Jace, sous la surprise se redressa d'un bond et glissa en se prenant la porte dans la tête et en renverssant le peut de choses qu'il y avait dans la porte du frigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?, bredouille Jace en se frottant la tête.

\- Arrête ton chart blondinet, j'ai vu les regards !, rit Isabelle.

Jace la regarda longuement avant de dire, penault:

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, tu sais ?

\- Tu vas la voir et tu lui dit, tout simplement. C'est la meilleure solution. Elle est encore chez Magnus, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue et de sortir de la pièce.

Et son frère la regarda partir. Il reprit ses esprit au bout de quelques minutes. Avant de partir à l'entrainement une seconde fois pour déconprésser. Une fois détendue, le blond retrouva des vêtements sur son lit et un petit mot.

" _Ne stresse pas et habille toi avec ça. Soit calme et dit lui._

 _Ta petite soeur. "_

\- Merci Izzy, dit-il tout haut en regarda la tenue préparée.

Il se prépara normalement, mît son jean sombre, sa chemise crème et sa veste en cuir la moins miteuse comme lui disait Isabelle. Il souffla un bond coup et sortit de sa chambre. Il avança vers les porte de la vieille église où il retrouva Izzy pour le dernier encouragement.

\- Elle dira te dira moi aussi, lui dit-elle en lissant la chemise de Jace.

Il hocha la tête et lui embrassa le front avant de partir pour l'appartement de Magnus et Simon.

Sur la route, il réfléchissait à quoi dire avant d'arriver devant la porte. Mais il abandonna très vite en soupirant et s'agaçant de s'imaginer bégailler. Il respira longuement une fois devant la porte avant de frapper.

Il entendit des pas énergique arriver et un rire cristallin, celui d'Aimélina. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Simon, torse nue et en sueur.

Quelle merde !!


	10. Chapitre 10

Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tours !!

Je vous propose, un petit retour en arrière vous verez. Je ne le dit pas souvent mais vous le savez, la base n'est pas de moi mais de Cassandra Clare. Aimélina m'appartient et cette histoire aussi. Voilà, voilà !! Bonne lecture !

 ** _Entrée de l'appartement de Magnus._**

Simon avait ce regard. Le regard qui dit avance et je te mords. Un regard que Jace n'aima pas du tout mais qu'il compris aisément. Il venait de perdre sa petite amie par sa faute. Et ouais, pour Jace, Simon avait le droit de lui lancer ce regard.

\- Qui est-ce, Simon ?, demande une voix depuis le salon, qu'il reconnue comme celle d'Aimélina.

Elle arriva surprise et très sexy aux yeux de Jace. Aimé portait une brassière de sport rouge et long legging moulant noir. Ses basket était rouge. Elle avait déposé son arme et avait posée sa main sur le biceps.

\- Jace. Et en chemise. Tu es malade ?, dit-elle en riant.

Jace ne vit plus qu'elle a présent. Elle avait se petit sourire espiègle en le regardant.

\- J'étais venue te voir, lui dit-il géné.

\- Et tu t'es mit sur ton trente-et-un pour moi. Je suis flattée, dit-elle après que Simon soit partie en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Oui mais je n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Jace en se redressant.

\- Simon est en train de s'y faire. Il est juste un peu mal. Il vient de discuter avec Clary et ça ne s'est pas très bien finie, lui répond Aimélina en grimaçant.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la terasse de l'appartement. Elle s'asseilla sur le muret et Jace s'y installa aussi.

\- Clary était dans un sale état, dit Jace.

\- Oui, je sais Izzy m'a prévenue. Elle a dit qu'elle allait lui préparer un petit encat pour lui remonter le moral, dit-elle en riant.

\- Oh mon dieu, pauvre Clary !, rit à son tour Jace.

Aimé hocha la tête en passant ses jambes au dessus du muret pour se retrouver une fois de plus sur le sol de la terasse. Elle se leva et croisa les bras en faisant les cents pas, sous le regard de Jace qui s'était retourné pour l'observer.

Aimélina s'arrêta, les bras croisées en les frottant doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue Jace ?, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Jace se leva et lui dit :

\- Pour te voir, pour discuter.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait pendant un mois. Pourquoi maintenant, en sachant que Simon t'en veut à en mourir ? Pourquoi ?

Jace posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa nuque en caressant doucement ses joues et sa machoire. Aimélina arrêta de respirer une demi seconde en regardant les yeux verrons de son vis-à-vis. Elle continuait de croiser les bras comme pour ce protéger d'une future blessure.

Jace posa ses lèvres sur son front en appuyant doucement. Puis il descendit sa bouche sur la pommette droite d'Aimélina avant de déposer un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres.

Aimé décroisa les bras pour placer ses mains sur les joues du jeune Wayland, qui glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la serrer contre lui, alors que le baisé s'intensifier.

 ** _2 heures plus tard,_** ** _Institut de New York._**

Max jouait, il avait toujours aimé jouer et blaguer sur n'importe quoi et n'importe quand. Mais le plus jeune des Lightwood connaissait les limites des jeux et c'est dans sa toute première tenu de Shadowhunter qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs. Il attendait sa mère qui était en réunion dans les sous-sols en faisant les cents pas.

Raj le regardait en riant dans sa barbe inexistante. Si petit et sûr de lui. Il ne serait se défendre contre personne. Mais c'est sûr cette pensé que l'homme tomba par terre assomé.

Une grande silouhette s'abattie sur Max et l'enferma dans des bras puissant ,alors que le petit garçon se débattait comme un beau diable. De toute ses maigres force, il réussit à prendre le mur comme appuit avec ses jambes pour frapper l'homme derrière lui contre le mur.

La silhouette le lacha d'un seul coup tandis que Max se relevait déjà. Mais un Shadowhunter, aussi petit soit-il, n'est jamais seul. La silhouette éclata dans un grand crie d'agonie, alors que sa soeur Aimélina se révélait, tenu de combat sur le dos et poignard à la main.

Max se jetta dans ses bras alors que derrière elle, Izzy s'avançait pour savoir comment allait Raj.

\- Juste assomé, informa-t-elle Aimélina.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en rangeant son arme et souleva le petit garçon pour le prendre plus franchement dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait. Elle lui parlait tout bas, pour le calmé alors que Maryse et Robert remontaient des cellules de l'Institut.

Aimélina ne lacha pas pour autant Max qui s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle le berça sous les yeux perdue des parents Lightwood et de Aldertree. Il lui dit au bout d'un moment :

\- Je suis nul comme Shadowhunter.

\- Mais non, Maxou, tu apprends encore mais tu as très bien agit. Je suis fière de toi. Tu t'es battu. Tout le monde est fière de toi, lui dit-elle doucement en lui carressant les cheveux

Elle relacha le petit garçon qui se dirigea dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Comment se fait-il que la putain de sonnerie d'urgence n'est pas fonctionnée ?, dit-elle froidement.

\- Aimé, language, s'exclama Maryse.

\- Je me contre fou de mon language maman. Max aurait pu être bléssé et gravement. Pourquoi l'alarme n'a pas retentit ?, lança-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai desactivé, dit Aldertree, géné et inconscient de sa terrible erreur à cet instant.

\- Pardon ?, hacha-t-elle en ce tournant violement vers lui.

\- Je pensais que puisse que l'on était avec Valentin, il n'y avait pas de raison de..., commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une voix glacial et menaçante.

\- Vous avez desactivé une sonnerie d'alerte contre les attaque sous pretexte que vous étiez avec l'un des connard qui nous agresse. Je pensais que vous étiez juste un gars qui ne comprenait pas ce que c'est que de combattre les démons et les créature obscure mais je viens de me rendre compte quand plus de ça vous êtes stupide. Personne n'arrête jamais l'alarme même si un ennemie est entre les murs parce que chaque chose peut être un potentiel ennemi. La seule chose qu'on vous demande, c'est déviter de faire des conneries, alors ne me donnez pas des envies soudaine de meurtre sur votre personne, dit-elle en se rappronchant de lui à chaque phrase pour être désormais à quelques centimètre de lui. Je me suis fait comprendre sur mes pensées profondes ?

Le directeur de l'Institut hocha la tête et recula d'un pas. Frapper par tant de violence dans un seul regard.

Aimélina regarda sa mère qui hocha la tête et recula de l'entrée des cellules. Mère et fille s'étaient compris. Aimé descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cellule de Valentin, suivie de près par Isabelle et Robert. Elle s'avança et Robert entra le code secret avant de la laisser passer.

Elle s'avança vers Valentin qui était assis sur le lit de la cellule, les pieds et les mains enchainés. Quand il la vit, il ce mit à rire. Elle le plaqua sur le lit en fer le genou sur sa gorge alors qu'il s'étouffait.

\- Qui tu as convoqué ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ma douce, lui répondit Valentin en riant.

Elle appuya plus encore sur sa gorge.

\- Qui as-tu convoqué ?, redemanda-t-elle en hachant ses mots.

\- Un démon possésseur, il ne devait pas frapper aujourd'hui, lui répondit Valentin qui essayait de ce débattre.

\- Il a frappait la mauvaise personne, dit-elle en appuyant encore plus.

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Tu ne devais plus revenir, dit-il en se débattant encore plus.

\- Je n'aurais pas eue le plaisir de te regarder mourir, autrement, dit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Ils ne me turont pas, Aimélina. Ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Ne prononce plus jamais mon prénom, espèse d'immonde salopard !, hurla-t-elle alors que Robert la retenait par la taille.

\- Tu es née grâce à moi. Uniquement grâce à moi. Tu n'arrivera pas à me tuer parce que tu as besoin de moi pour que le premier fils Lightwood soit un héro et tu le sais. Tu as besoin de la Coupe Mortelle, dit-il comme prit de folie.

\- Ô, croit moi ! Je sais où est la Coupe. Je sais où tu la mise. Un endroit très cher à ce qui te restait d'humanité, lui répondit Aimélina toujours encercler par les bras de son père adoptif.

\- Tu mens, dit-il en riant.

\- Tu crois ? Parce que la seule chose qui te rendait humain était Jocelyn et Jocelyn n'étant plus là. Tu as dû mettre la Coupe dans un endroit ou tu peux être avec elle !

\- LA FERME !, hurla-t-il en se débattant avec ses chaines pour essayer de l'étrangler, sans succés.

\- La cripte des Morgenstern, où elle aurait dû être depuis le début. À l'endroit où tu lui as fait une stéle quand tu as crû l'avoir perdu.

Valentin continuait de se débattre pour la combattre sans que rien arrive.

\- J'espère que tu mourras dans une lente, violente et douloureuse agonie, dit elle en se tournant alors que Robert la lachait enfin.

\- Ta mère ne pouvait pas enfanter et je lui est permis de..., commença Valentin alors qu'elle partait.

Elle regarda le mur et répondit :

\- Tu as mis en place un inquisiteur affreux pour les assassiner à ta place parce que tu étais trop lache pour le faire toi-même. Les créatures obscures, tu peux gérer ça Valentin, pas vrai ? Mais les Shadowhunters, c'est autre chose.

Et elle partit d'un pas calme, prête à rendre honneur à son frère en retrouvant la Coupe Mortelle.

 ** _Pandemonium, quelques minutes après_**

Magnus avait, depuis longtemps maintenant, trois certitudes. Il aimait boire, faire la fête et Alec. Mais en ce moment, alors qu'il regardait Simon controler sa soif de sang depuis plus de quatre heures, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une quatrième certitude à ajouter. Il tenait à Simon. Vraiment.

Il le protégait et était heureux de le faire parce que Simon était quelqu'un de bien et de profondément bon. Profondément humain. Magnus devait, avec beaucoup de mal, admettre que même chez Raphaël, il n'avait jamais vue autant d'humanité.

Simon était loyal et fidèle, drôle et attachant. Mais surtout humain. Il ne méritait aucunement tout ce qu'il lui tombait dessus. Le vampirisme, la perte de Clary et de confiance en lui, vivre loin de sa famille.

Magnus faisait tourner le liquide dans son verre en regardant Simon lutter contre la poche de sang. Puis son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement quand il vit le nom sur l'écran.

\- Alexander ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu vas bien ? Simon aussi ?, lui demanda Alec.

\- Oui, nous allons bien. Que ce passe-t-il ?, demanda Magnus inquiet.

\- Aimé est partie il y a bien une demi heure et je sais pas où elle est. Izzy ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle a dit à Valentin. Elle me répéte juste que notre soeur sait ce qu'elle fait. Je me demandais si elle vous avait demandée de l'aide ?

\- Non, aucun de nous n'a eue quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va réellement pas ?

\- Je croit qu'elle va faire quelque chose de dangereux et je crois que c'est pour moi, lui dit Alec paniqué.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ta peur de ne pas la retrouver qui te fait penser ça. Aimélina est la meilleure Shadowhunter que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle est forte et courageuse et je suis également sûr qu'elle va bien.

Il entendit la respiration d'Alec s'accélérait et dit :

\- Je vais proceder à un sort de localisation, je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

\- Merci infinniment pour tout, lui dit Alec la respiration haché.

\- Je te rappelle bientôt ravissante créature.

Simon était déjà apparue devant Magnus et attendait les nouvelles. Il avait se regard inquiet qu'il posait toujours sur Aimélina, l'ayant vue pendant ses moments les plus faibles.

\- Il n'arrive pas à savoir où est Aimélina, lui dit Magnus.

\- Sort de localisation ?, lui demande Simon.

Et le sorcier hoche la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux avoir comme information avec mes contacts dans le monde obscure.

\- D'accord, tu m'appelle ?, lui demande Magnus.

\- Comme d'habitude, dit Simon en partant déjà.

 ** _New-York. Même instant._**

La peur avait toujours eue du mal à s'emparer d'Aimélina Kentwelle. Sa famille était connue pour être une famille de tête brulées et la jeune fille avait héritée du tempéramment de feu de son père. Elle avait juste sur elle une épée et un poignard séraphique. En clair, juste son courage contre, surement, une mini armée de Valentin.

Elle avançait vers le tombeau des Morgenstern droite et fière. Valentin restait humain et la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé à ce jour était Jocelyn Fairchild, la mère de Clary.

Une chose était sûr, elle récupérerait la Coupe Mortelle.


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Institut de New-York_**.

La sonnerie d'urgence assourdissait tout le monde et même Isabelle paniquait.

Aimélina ne répondait pas au téléphone et tout le monde s'imaginait le pire.

Le sort de localisation qu'avait lancer Magnus n'avait pas du tout fonctionné, et les recherche de Simon dans la ville n'avait rien donné.

Le Grand sorcier de Brooklynn avait convaincue Raphaël d'envoyer certains de ses hommes à la recherche de la jeune fille et Clary avait convaincue Luke d'envoyer certains loup. Sans succés. Aimé était introuvable et tout le monde était sur le pont pour la trouver.

Jace regardait desespèrement chaque écran en attendant un signe quelconque. Sa petite amie était dans la nature, seule et il commençait à devenir fou à force de s'immaginait des milliers de scénarios horriblement gore. Au milieu de tout ses amis inquiet, Clary dit avec gène :

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la trouve. Peut-être qu'elle est juste partie.

\- Aimé nous a promis qu'elle ne repartirait jamais et elle n'a qu'une parole, lui répondit Izzy distraire par une énieme rune de pistage.

Clary se contenta d'hocher la tête en observant Jace, impassible comme toujours, en train de fixé ses écrans. Le jeune homme appuya ses coudes contre la table et se frotta le visge avec les mains pour essayer de détendre ses muscles.

La petite rousse vit ses muscles se tendre encore plus. Jace s'énervait.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est, bordel ?, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il frappa rageusement sur les touche de la tablette qu'il avait à sa droite, puis ce leva et enfila sa veste en cuir.

\- Tu l'as trouvée ?, lui demanda Isabelle.

\- Non, rien sur les écran, je vais voir sur le terrain, dit Jace avec peine.

\- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Clary sautant sur l'occasion d'être seule avec le blond.

\- Si tu veux, lui dit-il indifférent, en s'équipant de plusieurs poignard et d'une longue épée séraphique.

Clary se dépécha de faire de même une fois fait, Alec leurs dit :

\- Quand vous la trouverai, prévenait nous.

\- Promit !, lui dit Jace en tapotant son dos tout en passant en coup de vent à côté de lui.

Une fois dehors le bruit de la ville ainsi que le noir de la nuit les étreignit. Ils avancèrent en silence. Clary n'osait pas parler et Jace était trop concentrer sur le reste et son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Ça faisait déjà 3 heures qu'Aimélina ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Si un démon l'avait attaqué, il ne restait plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures. Il devenait donc urgent de la retrouver.

 ** _Quelques heures avant. Rue de New-York._**

À l'entrée du tombeau des Morgenstern, Aimé se préparait à attaquer la vingtaine de serviteurs du Cercle. Elle vérifia chacune de ses armes et s'agenouilla derrière les ruines d'un mur.

Elle activa sa rune anti pistage et ses runes de combat avant de ranger sa stèle soigneusement. Elle souffla un bon coup et se leva doucement pour se mettre juste devant les hommes et femmes de Valentin.

\- J'ai des fleurs à déposer, je peux passer ?, demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Elle reçut l'acceuille qu'elle pensait. Tous sortir leurs armes et 3 d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers elle. Aimé réagit au quart de tour et sortie l'une de ses deux épées séraphique. Elle se faisait encerclée mais ne réagit pas.

Elle n'attaqua pas la première. Jamais, elle ne le faisait. Elle attendit et c'est de derrière que provient la première attaque. Le combat était engagée et allait finir en carnage.

Elle contra l'attaque en se tournant et sortie sa deuxième épée séraphique en tournant sur elle même pour attaquer une femme qui tenta de la poignarder dans le dos. Aimé l'attaqua sur le côté, lui entaillant le ventre et la poitrine, l'envoyant par terre alors que l'un des hommes l'attaqué à sa suite en visant sa gorge. La jeune femme le poignarda et l'envoya valser sur le dernier qui tomba alors que les autres arrivèrent en trombe pour lui prêter main forte.

La jeune Kentwell fût encerclé une deuxième fois, par une dizaine de personne. Le premier avança et elle le frappa dans l'estomac d'un coup de pied. avant de se tourner vers une deuxième personne qui tenta de lui donner un coup de poignard.

Elle fût projetée en arrière par un coup de pied qui lui coupa le soufle, durement. Aimé ne se laissa cependant pas perturbé et se releva dans une cascade travaillée poussant sur ses jambes avec force. Elle reprit une position de combat, ses deux épées parallèles servant de bouclier contre les attaques. Elle fît tourner les manches dans ses mains et identifia un mouvement à sa gauche. La shadowhunter évita le coup avec agilité en frappant elle même l'épaule de l'ennemie dans le mouvement, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et l'assomant avec le genou. Elle en poignarda un autre, taillada un second et assoma une fois de plus une troisième, créant une danse de faire et de poing. Elle parvient à bout de la deuxième vague avant que les 5 derniers hommes de Valentin arrivent.

La rage au ventre, elle réagit à la première attaque avec violence en envoyant son pied droit dans le visage de l'homme, l'assomant en un coup. Elle fît fasse à une femme qui était visiblement débutante dans le maniemant de l'épée et lui donna un coup pour simplement l'assomait. Elle se fît tout de suite attaquer par deux personnes.

La danse rapide reprit alors que le fer claquer contre le fer. Elle parvient a se débarasser de la femme avant de s'attaquer à l'homme qui lui donner du fil à retorde. Aimé tenta le tout pour le tout et lâcha ses épées. Elle mît ses poing devant son visage alors que le membre du Cercle s'avancer avec colère. Elle arrêta le bras tenant son arme, lui mît un coup de genoux dans les côtes pour le faire tomber à genoux. Et enfin lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la tempe.

Elle se redressa alors que l'homme tomba sur le côté droit. Elle ramassa ses épées les essuyant sur son jean noir quand elle entendit un hurlement animal et démoniaque. Aimé leva les yeux et tomba sur un homme colassale. Il faisait bien un mètre de plus qu'elle et faisait au moins 3 fois son poid. Ses yeux étaient presque translucide et un liquide épaix et noir s'ecoulait de sa bouche. Un damné. Il hurla une deuxième fois, provoquant une grimace sur la jeune fille.

La shadowhunter rangea ses armes et s'avança calmemant vers le damné alors qu'il faisait de même de son pas lourd. Il hurla une fois de plus et essaya de l'étrangler en se jettant sur elle. Aimé esquiva et profita de l'équilibre précaire de l'ennemi pour lui ouvrir le derrière le genou pour le maintenir par terre.

Le damné grogna en laissant s'écouler le liquide noir de sa bouche. Il attrapa Aimélina par le coup. Elle aggripa sa nuque avec sa jambe et l'enroula autour, avant deserrer et de l'étrangler à son tour, elle frappa les bras de l'agrésseur alors qu'il ressérer ses mains sur son coup. Il la lâcha alors qu'elle prenait son poignard séraphique et, perché sur ses épaules, lui trancha la gorge. Elle sauta en arrière avant qu'il ne tombe face contre terre. Elle reprit son soufle et en regardant la porte et avança. La Coupe Mortelle est bientôt à sa portée.

Elle pénétra avec prudence dans le tombeau gigantesque de la famille de Valentin. Elle vérifia chaque recoins et tomba sur un escalier, qu'elle empreinta l'arme à la main.

Elle tomba sur deux hommes peu agard et les assoma d'un coup de coude et un coup de poing. Valentin pensait surement que la petite armée de dehors suffirait. Elle avança devant les murs emplies de nom et d'osment. Mais ne trouva pas Jocelynn et plus elle s'enterrait dans le tombeau, plus elle était à découvert.

Elle entra dans une pièce éclairé par des belles de nuit, il était donc plus de minuit. Ça faisait 1h30 qu'elle est là. Elle découvrit, stupéfaite, une tombe scultée d'étoile et d'aile en pierre blanche. Elle était assez grande pour acceuillir deux personnes.

Aimélina avança et regarda le nom inscrit dessus et elle découvrit l'inscription :

" Jocelynn Morgentern

*1970-1999

 _Mère aimante, femme intencionnée et étoile de nos vie_ "

Juste à côté de cela, elle lut avec horreur.

"Clarissa Morgentern

1999-

 _Fille et sœur bien aimée_ "

\- Pauvre taré !, dit-il tout haut avec dégoût.

Elle fît le tour de la tombe au nom de Jocelynn et frotta la pierre jusqu'à sentir quelques choses bouger. Une étoile mal fixé. Un bouton d'ouverture.

Elle appuya dessus et la tombe s'ouvrir :

\- Morgenstern, hein..., réfléchit-elle tout haut une fois de plus.

Elle se releva et vérifia à l'intérieur. La Coupe était emballée dans une morceau de tissu bleu foncée et brillait.

Aimé la prit délicatement avant de la ranger dans le sac qu'elle avait pris en partant en coup de vent. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe au nom de Clary avec un profond frisson de haine. Elle regarda le nom de son ami et racla la pierre avec son poigard pour enlever le nom.

Une fois le travail satisfaisant, elle se tourna vers la tombe de la mère de famille et, en signe de respect y inscrit une rune de deuil. Puis elle partit, rebroussant chemin avec minutie. Un peu plus haut devant une autre porte elle tomba sur une tombe à l'inscription qui la peina :

"Jonathan Christopher Morgentern

1993- 2003

 _Expérience infructueuse_ "

Elle regarda l'inscription avec fureur.

\- C'était juste un gosse pauvre taré ! Seulement un gosse, dit-elle en caressant le nom sur la pierre.

Elle sortit sa stèle et dessina une rune de deuil sur la tombe avant de dire :

\- Adieu et honneur.

Elle enleva sa main doucement. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de ce petit garçon et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois avant de sortir.

Ce pauvre petit bout avait seulement 10 ans. C'était encore un bébé. Il ne méritait pas un père comme Valentin et une vie comme il l'a eue. Elle avait de la peine pour Jonathan. Mais plus encore, elle avait un dégoût profond pour le boureau de ce pauvre petit. Valentin avait pourrie l'enfance de beaucoup trop de personne. Elle s'assurerait qu'il paye comme il se doit.

Dehors, la nuit était d'encre. Il ne restait, étendu par terre que le corps des morts. Les autres étaient surement partie chercher du renfort.

Elle partie donc au pas de course et dans un mouvement fluide, sortie son téléphone. Une fois dans la masse noire de monde, elle se permit un regard vers son portable et elle s'arrêta éffarée. Des morceaux de son écran pouvait s'enlever à la main et il était plié dans un angle bizarre.

Alec allait la tuer. Et s'il avait prévenu leurs mère, elle n'avait plus despoir de survie. Elle avança donc rapidement, le visage caché par la capuche de son sweat noir, qui était en dessous de sa veste en cuir.

Au croisement d'une rue, Aimélina ne s'attendait pas à ce que des loups l'attendent patiement, ayant sentit son odeur il y a peut-être une minute. Le loups qu'elle reconnu comme étant Luke se posta à ses côtés et lui donnait des coups de museau sur la cuisse, pour qu'elle entre dans une des rues sombres. Ce qu'elle fît de bon coeur, ravie de voir enfin quelqu'un de familier.

Elle trouva Maya, une jolie louve qui était une amie de Simon. Elle tenait un sac, remplie et regardait Aimélina avec jugement pendant que Luke se retransformait derrière une bène à ordure.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Aimé face à ce regard.

\- T'as une sale tête, répondit simplement la louve.

\- Les risques du métier louveteau, dit la shadowhunter avec un sourire amusée.

Maya ria et jetta le sac à Luke.

\- J'en déduis que tu étais seule en mission. La prochaine fois appelle moi pour la castagne, dit la louve évasivement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit la brune.

Luke émergea de l'obscurité et dit à Aimélina :

\- La moitié du monde obscure est à ta recherche. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse a donner à Alec. Maya et moi, on va t'excorter.

\- Je vais renvoyer la meute au resto, dit la jeune fille.

Luke hocha la tête.

\- Tu devrais apposer une Iratze, pour tes blessures, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu as ton téléphone ? Le mien est mort, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Il le sortit de sa poche et lui tendit. Elle lui sourit et le remercie avant de se regarder dans le téléphone et de sortir sa stèle. Elle dessina, dans son cou, une Iratze parfaite et le rendit à Luke alors que Maya revenait.

\- Tu vas devoir passer au resto ! Les gars veulent voir si tu vas bien, dit Maya en riant.

\- Si je peux avoir les conso gratuite, dit-elle en commençant à avancer vers l'Institut. Comment vont les autres ?

\- Magnus et Simon ont envoyés des vampire à ta recherche. Clary, notre meute et Alec a convaincue votre directeur d'envoyer des patrouilles, dit Luke.

\- Et si tout ça à était mis en place ça veut dire que ma mère est au courant ?, demanda Aimélina.

\- J'en ai bien peur, rit Luke de bon cœur.

\- Dans ce cas, c'était vraiment cool de vous connaitre. Restez comme vous êtes et Carpe Diem. Adieu et honneur, dit-elle avec une main sur le cœur.

Maya éclata de rire et il commencèrent a discuter de ce qu'avait fait Aimélina pour être partie si longtemps.

\- C'est une longue histoire. J'ai suivie une piste et des membres du Cercle m'attendait et puis ça s'est finît tard, dit elle évasivement alors que les deux loups la regardaient avec suspition. Je préfère qu'on en parle quand on serra tous ensemble, d'accord ?, dit-elle tendue.

Ils hochèrent la tête et continuèrent d'avancer avec rapidité. Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la vieille Église, les créatures obscures la suivie avec appréhension sous son regard rassurant.

Quand elle arriva Raj la regarda surprit avant de rire de son faux air détendu. Il reçu un doigt d'honneur et un coup de poing dans le bras. La shadowhunter avança vers sa sœur qui avait sautée de sa chaise quand elle l'avait aperçu.

Aimélina lui ouvrit les bras alors qu'Izzy s'y engouffrait et qu'Alec courait vers eux pour les prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras.

\- Ne nous fait plus jamais ça, dit Izzy en embrassant la joue de sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelée ?, lui demande son frère sous un ton de reproche.

Elle se sépara d'eux et sortie ce qui restait de l'appareil. En voyant l'état, Alec se mît à rire.

\- En effet, c'était dur d'appeler. Je vais faire un dossier pour que tu en es un nouveau.

\- Où sont Jace, Clary et Simon ?, demanda-t-elle en prenant Magnus dans ses bras.

\- Ils sont partit te chercher, dit Izzy alors que sa sœur murmura un "merde, il va me tuer".

Luke avança vers eux et dit :

\- J'ai prévenue Jace et Clary que tu étais rentrée. Ils arrivent.

\- Ça va j'ai au moins 10 minutes pour me préparer a mourir dignement, dit-elle en expirant.

 ** _Au même moment. Rue de New York._**

Après avoir racrochée, Clary prévient Jace de la nouvelle de Luke.

Le jeune homme réagit de suite et fît demi tour. Il avait un sourire soulagé et marchait d'un pas préssé. Clary le regardait faire avec amusement tentant de le suivre avec énergie.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son amie et de voir Jace aussi heureux.

\- Tu l'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Clary d'un coup.

\- Plus que ma vie, dit Jace avec sérieux sans ce rendre compte de l'impacte de cette aveux sur la rousse.

Elle ne ce laissa cependant pas abattre et continua d'avancer. Il avait choisie une bonne personne. Magnifique intérieurement et extérieurement. Il était heureux et c'était ce qui comptait.

À leurs tour arrivés devant l'Institut, elle vît Jace comencer a courir vers les portes. Elle le suivie dans un même mouvement. Jace pénétra l'établissement avec force, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Il aperçu Aimélina immédiatement. Elle discutait avec Luke et Maya et des coupures était visible sur son visage malgré l'Iratze dessiné dans son cou.

Elle l'aperçu également et se dirigea vers lui en vitesse alors qu'il courait encore. Il ouvrit ses bras et la serra contre lui avec force alors qu'elle resserrait ses petits bras contre son dos. Elle était recouverte de poucière et de sang. Jace recula et inspecta son visage avec minutie.

Alors qu'il caressait le contour d'une petite plaie, elle lui dit :

\- Je suis désolée pour la grosse frayeur. Mon portable est mort et il y avait pas mal de monde dont je devais m'occuper.

\- Tu vas bien donc je vais bien, dit-il en embrassant son front.

Il la serra un fois de plus contre lui et lui dit :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te bagarrer, hein ?

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

Il embrassa sa tempe avant de lui faire redresser la tête et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Tout leurs amis furent surprit à part Clary et Alec qui l'avait devinés.

Simon arriva alors que le couple se detachait l'un de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers Aimélina qui l'acceuilli d'un énorme câlin.

\- Tu vas bien. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. J'ai arpenté toute la ville pour te trouver et je n'ai vu que des corps, dit Simon avec panique.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. Ils ont prit plus chère que moi, lui répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle se détacha de lui, lui embrassa la joue et se dirigea vers Clary pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. La rousse acceuilli son étreinte avec joie avant de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de la retrouver en pleine santé.

Tout bas, Aimé s'excusa auprès de Clary par rapport à Jace. Et la rousse n'en aima que plus la brune. Elle se soucier d'elle plus que n'importe qui l'avait fait. Aimé l'avait protégée de Valentin au périle de sa vie, elle avait compris sa peine encore profonde dû à la mort de sa mère, elle l'avait appelé toute une nuit après sa séparation d'avec Simon.

Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent puis Aimélina passa son bras sur les épaules de Clary.

\- On peut discuter tous ensemble ?, demanda-t-elle.

Alec ouvrit l'une des salles de réunion un peu plus loin et tous s'engoufrèrent avec tension. Ils fermèrent les stores et s'installèrent autour de la grande table en verre.

\- Pourquoi on est tous ici ?, demanda Alec en faisant tressauter sa jambe droite.

\- Je suis partie parce que j'ai suivie mon instinct, commença Aimélina debout devant la table.

\- Comme toujours, sourit Izzy.

Aimélina ria et reprit.

\- Valentin est resté bloqué dans le passé et donc sa vie avec Jocelynn. Pour lui, la Jocelynn qu'il aimait est morte il y a des années et donc il lui a fait construire une tombe dans le caveau des Morgenstern.

\- Je ne vois pas se qui à pût te faire tiquer Macaron, lui dit Magnus en croisant les jambes.

\- Il n'a confiance qu'en lui même et ne fait jamais les même erreurs, lui répond-t-elle.

\- Aimé va droit au but ! Tu me donne mal au crâne, dit Maya avec exaspèration.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans la tombe au nom de Jocelynn, dit-elle en ouvrant son sac.

Elle toucha le tissu et souleva la Coupe avant de la poser sur la table et d'en enlever le tissu.

Tous furent bouche bée. Elle avait trouvée la Coupe Mortelle, c'était la chose la plus incroyable du monde. Personne n'osait la toucher.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, dit Jace tout bas.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Clary qui observait l'objet.

\- On va la garder en lieu sûr. Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance à Aldertree alors je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, dit Aimélina.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Aimé. Il vaut mieux ce méfié de l'Enclave pour le moment, dit Luke.

Aimé hocha la tête.

\- Simon connaît la ville comme sa poche, tu pourrais m'emmener dans un endroit sûr où je pourrait la mettre ?, demanda la brune au vampire.

\- Pas de soucis, lui répond-t-il. On peut y aller maintenant, si tu veux.

\- Je ferais ton rapport, je trouverais quoi dire, lui dit Isabelle. File mettre ce truc en surtait.

Aimé et Simon partirent de suite en évitant soigneusement Aldertree. Une fois dehors, il arpentèrent les rues pour trouver un lieu inviolable.

.

.

.

 ** _* J'ai changée les dates pour qu'elles correspondent à l'année 2017 et non pas les dates des livres._**

 ** _* Morgenstern, si certains ne savent pas veut dire "étoile du matin", ça fait référence au verset 14:13 d'Esaïe qui fait directement référence à Lucifer._**

 ** _Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je suis relativement déçu de ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'aborder._**

 ** _J'ai reprit les cours aujourd'hui et la prépa c'est dur alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'avancer sur les chapitres pendant les jours de vacances qu'il me restait._**

 ** _Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._**

 ** _Courage à vous pour votre rentrés si vous en avez une._**

 ** _Petite-Moldue_**.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour mes petits shadowhunters en herbe. Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Il est court mais je me rattraperai. Promit.

Peyloveluc : Wouha. Tu es la première personne à laisser une review et je suis vraiment hyper contente que la fiction te plaise. J'espère que ça continura. Voilà, le nouveau chapitre n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Énorme bisous !

.

.

.

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard._** ** _Institut de New York._**

\- Vous avez effectuer une mission sans autorisation, vous avez disparue pendant plusieurs heures mettant le Monde Obscure tout entier à votre recherche et tous ce que vous me dite pour votre défence dans votre rapport et maintenant assise devant moi, dans mon bureau, c'est que c'était un gros démon ?, dit Aldertree avec une forte envie de se tirer les cheveux.

Aimélina était assise devant lui les jambes et les bras croisés et le dos posé négligeament sur le dossier de son fauteil noir. Elle regardait Aldertree impassible. Maryse était à ses côtés, plaidant sa cause avec véhémence depuis déjà 30 minutes. Mais cette fois c'est Aimelina qui répondit au directeur de l'Institut.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

L'homme soupira d'agacement ou de desespoir, allez savoir. La seule chose qu'il comprennait c'était qu'on lui mentait.

\- Et le téléphone ?, dit-il essayant de la coincer.

\- Mon ami Simon a joué avec et..., dit-elle en posant le téléphone devant lui, comme vous le voyait, il est inutilisable. Mais pour ça défense il n'a pas fait exprès.

Le serviteur de l'Enclave regarda le téléphone effaré. Comment est-ce possible de mentir aussi bien ? Il regardait la jeune fille et demanda à Maryse :

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser Madame Lightwood, j'aimerai parmer à Aimélina.

Maryse se leva à contre coeur et sortie du bureau. L'homme regarda Aimélina et dit :

\- Je sais que vous me mentez et cela m'irite encore plus. Alors si vous ne me dite pas la vérité, j'informe l'Enclave de votre comportement et vous passerez devant le Conseil d'Idris , dit-il en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

Aimélina sourit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, Monsieur, dit-elle en riant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda Aldertree sûr de lui, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs de mépris.

\- Parce que si je passe devant le Conseil, il se pourrait que je parle de votre manie d'éteindre l'alarme de sécurité. Des dossiers secrets que vous gardez dans le tiroir droite de votre bureau ou..., dit-elle en prenant quelques choses dans sa poche et en le posant juste devant lui. Du fait que vous droguez ma soeur au Yinfen.

\- Ils ne vous croiront jamais, commença-t-il à paniquer.

\- Je suis sûr qu'avec mes états de services et une grande force de persuasion, je pourrais convaincre l'Inquisitrice. Après tout, dit-elle en sortant le téléphone que Jace lui avait prété pour l'occasion et activa une vidéo avant de le mettre sous me nez de son directeur. J'ai énormément de chose à lui dire et surtout lui montrer.

Sur la vidéo, on voyait très clairement Aldertree donner la boîte contenant le Yinfen à Isabelle. Aimélina reprit la boîte et la rangea avec le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle reprit sa position avec nonchalance et continua de regarder l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que rien ne s'ébruite ?, craqua-t-il.

\- Vous allez accepter ce rapport et vous assurez que mon petit frère, Maxwell, soit affecté à cette Institut pour son aprentissage et sa future vie de Shadowhunter. Ensuite vous allez rédiger une petite lettre élogieuse pour que mes parents puisse réintégrer l'Institut de New York en tant que Conseillers à plein temps. C'est-à-dire qu'ils habiteront ici à plein temps et une fois que tout ça sera fait, vous allez démissionner et vous ferez en sorte qu'Alec prenne votre place. Et ne vous approchez plus jamais Isabelle. Vous avez compris ?

L'homme hocha la tête pâle comme un mort. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Isabelle, il risquait l'exécution.

\- Très bien !, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous laisse un mois.

Suite à cela, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa mère.

\- C'est réglé maman, il a compris, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- N'écrit plus de bétise dans tes rapports, dit Maryse avec angoisse.

\- C'est rien maman, il a fini par en rire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais voir Izzy, elle a un peu de fièvre.

\- D'accord chérie. Je vais prévenir ton frère de ton affaire.

Aimé hocha la tête et elles partirent chacun de leurs côtés. La jeune fille parcouru le couloir les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de chambre d'Izzy, souffla doucement pour relacher la pression de ses muscles tendu et entra.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul quelques rayon de soleil perçait les rideaux. Isabelle était tremblotante et recouverte d'une fine pélicule de sueur. Elle s'était enroulée dans ses couverture et gémissait de douleur. Le sevrage était dur mais Aimé ne lui avait pas laissé de choix. C'était soit le sevrage volontaire dans sa chambre, soit le sevrage forcé dans une chambre insonorisée chez Magnus. Le choix a vite était fait.

Aimélina se baissa pour être à la hauteur du visage de sa soeur et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ça va mieux qu'hier, ma petite pomme ?, demanda-t-elle avec amour.

Izzy hocha la tête et Aimé entendit un rire sacadé par la douleur dans les côtes de sa soeur.

\- Je deteste ce surnom, dit Isabelle avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'utilise quand tu ne peux rien dire, dit-elle en continuant à caresser ses cheveux noires. Il ne te reste plus que tout au plus trois jours de sevrage. Tu vas y arriver.

Isabelle hocha la tête et la remercia du regard. Aimélina se leva et sortit de la pièce après lui avoir dit qu'elle repasserait dans 2 ou 3 heures.

Aimé se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'entrainement où Jace était depuis le matin. Elle regardait ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort des tractions. Son corps luisant et son sourire joueur.

Attendez sourire joueur ?

\- Tu vas me regarder toute la journée ?, lui demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Si tu ne retire pas ce sourire de ton visage, il y a de gros risque que non, dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Jace la rattrapa par la taille et plaqua le dos de sa petite amie contre son torse.

\- Tu n'allais réellement pas partir, si ?, demanda-t-il en la tournant doucement vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux et enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Ça dépendait de mon humeur, dit-elle en regardant ses ongles, coincée dans les bras de Jace.

\- Et elle est comment maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en embrassant son front.

\- Je suis d'humeur chieuse, dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle s'était échapé de l'étreinte de Jace.

Elle fît demi tour et embrassa les lèvres de Jace avant de dire :

\- Je ne suis pas totalement méchante, dit-elle en déposant le téléphone sur ses genoux alors qu'il s'était assis sur un banc.

\- Je suppose que je ne supprime rien jusqu'à ce qu'Alec t'en donne un nouveau, dit-il avec amusement.

\- Exactement, approuva-t-elle.

Jace rangea son téléphone et installa Aimélina sur ses genoux.

\- Tu t'en vas ?, demanda-t-il avec regret.

\- Non, je n'ai rien à faire pour au moins deux heures, dit-elle s'en rien préciser.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener dans Central Park ?, demanda-t-il en jouant avec le pull d'Aimélina.

Aimé le regarda, surprise, et demanda :

\- Comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui. On a jamais eue de premier rendez vous parce que, bha, on se connait par coeur depuis des années mais on pourrait l'avoir pendant tes 2 heures de libre. Si tu veux, bien sûr.

\- Si tu vas prendre une douche et t'habiller, dit Aimélina avec un sourire.

\- Tu m'accompagne ?, demande Jace en lui embrassant les lèvres et caressant sa hanche droite.

La brune répondit à son baisé en une seconde. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il l'a serré contre lui. Jace arrêta doucement de l'embrasser pour reprendre son souffle et dit doucement :

\- Ou on peut faire autre chose pour aujourd'hui ? Des rendez-vous, on en aura des tas.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit-elle alors que Jace se levé en la soulevant dans son élan.

Elle rit alors qu'il la reposait et lui prenait la main pour sortir de la salle d'entrainement et rejoindre la chambre du blond. Une fois dans la pièce, Jace fouilla dans quelques tiroirs et en sortie des vêtements.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et on va trouver de quoi occuper tes 2 heures de libre, dit-il avant d'embrasser Aimélina sur les lèvres et de partir vers la salle de bain.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit, le dos contre les draps mais les pieds toujours sur le sol. En ce moment, les choses n'aillait pas très bien. La découverte de l'addiction de sa soeur n'avait pas amélioré le mauvais présentiment qui compressait sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il lui arrivait de bien allait s'éffondrer. Que Jace allait partir d'un moment à l'autre. Que Clary ne voudrait plus être son amie. Que Simon tournerait mal. Que Magnus et Alec se déchireraient.

Elle avait peur et la peur faisait faire des choses bêtes. Elle s'arrangeait pour faire diminier le poids sur sa cage toracique en présence des autres. Elle faisait comme si tout allait bien. Mais elle mentait. Elle mentait en disant qu'Izzy ne pouvait plus se déplacer à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. Elle mentait en disant allait bien et en disant ne pas revoir ses parents se faire égorger chaque soir dans son sommeil. Elle mentait en disant qu'elle croyait en l'amour infinie qu'avait Jace pour elle. Elle mentait en disant ne pas sans faire pour Max. Parce que tous ça la terrifie, la tétanise parfois quand elle essaye de trouver des solutions pour apaiser les battement fou de son coeur les nuits de cauchemar.

Parfois, elle regarde chacun des membres de sa famille, chacun de ses amis et se dit que si elle n'était jamais revenu tout aurait été simple pour eux. Mais au moment ou cette pensée la traverse Alec lui sourit. Alec ou Izzy ou encore Jace ou Simon et elle oublie qu'elle est source de malheur depuis la naissance. Elle sourit et sa peur craquelle un peu.

Jace était depuis un long moment dans la salle de bain quand Alec arriva.

\- Ah te voilà, dit-il avant de sourire et de lui embrasser le front. Nouveau téléphone, lui dit-il en lui tendant comme si c'était le saint graal.

\- Tu crois que j'en suis à la hauteur ?, dit-elle dans un faux air solenelle.

\- Oui ma soeur, j'en suis certain, rit-il avec joie.

\- Ça va avec Mag ?, demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

\- On ne peut mieux soeurette, dit-il alors que son portable sonné. En parlant du loup ! Je t'ai déjà rentré tout les paramètre, je t'aime, crit-il très vite en partant avant de décrocher et en fermant la porte.

Elle rit et se déplaça dans la pièce. Elle regardait des détails que personne ne remarquait. Comme le fait qu'il ranger ses veste en cuir par ordre d'usure. Qu'il avait un fauteil pour lire et un autre dont il ne se serre jamais. Qu'il n'y avait aucune photo aux yeux de tous. Ou qu'il se servait d'un dessin comme marque-page.

Il arriva derrière elle en l'encerclant de ses bras alors qu'elle inspectait ses livres.

\- Tu admires ma collection ?, dit-il taquin.

\- Je t'en est offert la moitié, riat-elle.

Il rit à son tour et embrassa sa joue. Puis sa machoire. Puis son cou. Doucement. Légèrement. Aimé mit ses mains sur celle de Jace et ferma les yeux alors que les baisés du jeune homme avançait sur son épaule.

Elle se tourna et embrassa ses lèvres avec avidité alors que les doigts du blond se frellait un chemin en dessous de son pull et de son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau pâle. La brune descendit ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami et se frella elle aussi un chemin jusqu'à sa peau avant de lui retirer le bout de tissu et le laissait tomber par terre.

Le shadowhunter réagit au quart de tour et lui retira son pull avec empressement. Il plia le dos et passa son bras droit sous les cuisses de la jeune fille pour la soulever. Aimélina passa ses jambes de chaque côtés des hanches de Jace alors que le jeune homme la posa sur le bureau et lui embrassa le coup avec envie, le souffle court. Il se recula et engagea le geste pour enlever le débardeur de son vis-à-vis quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte séchement.

Il se tourna vers la porte, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. Il se détacha de la brune à contre coeur alors que le bruit recommençait. Il soupira, récupèra son t-shirt, l'enfila et ouvrit la porte sur une Clary à l'air coupable.

\- Désolée, vous deux mais Aimé et moi, on a une mission, dit-elle génée.

\- J'arrive tout de suite Clar', dit Aimélina en souriant.

Elle passa à côté de Jace, lui embrassa la joue et sortie. Jace prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de rire à la vue du pull en laine noir de sa petite amie qui gisait encore sur le sol.

Il le ramassa, le plia et le rangea dans sa propre armoire. Il décida de lire un peu en les attendant.


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Institut de New York_** ** _. 2 semaines plus tard._**

Aimélina déposa le dernier carton dans la chambre de Maryse. Robert et elle avaient décidés de faire chambre à part après avoir parlé à leurs enfants de leur situation.

Le petit garçon avait la chambre à côté de celle d'Aimélina et donc en face de celle d'Alec. Il déballait ses affaires avec calme et douceur et discutait avec Jace qui lui donnait un coup de main.

Aldertree avait tenue parole et avait fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ne restait plus que la démission mais pour ça, il lui restait deux semaines. Izzy allait mieux, elle retrouvait le sourire et savoir sa famille réunit dans un même endroit la rassurait encore plus.

Le sevrage a eue des hauts et des bas mais avait était un grand succés. Elle retrouvait sa forme physique et mental ainsi que son tempérement explosif à la plus grande joie de sa sœur seul personne au courant de sa situation.

Aimélina disposait quelques bibleaux sur une commode en bois sculpté quand un des nombreux souvenir de l'exécution l'assaillit. Elle posa l'objet et se força à respirer calmemant. Sa mère la regarda et perdit son sourire.

Sa fille adoptive avait les yeux dans le vide, elle était aussi pâle qu'un vampire et avait une main sur sa tête. Depuis l'épisode du poignard vaudou, Aimé avait des migraines atrocement douloureuse. Lui causant de la fièvre, des tremblements et des abscences fréquentes.

Magnus avait prévenue que ça arriverai mais que cela continue même après 2 mois, le surprenait et l'inquiètait.

Aimé reprit ses esprits après une ou deux minutes et amorça un geste vers l'un des cartons. Mais à peine avait telle levée le bras qu'elle s'éffondra sur le sol, évanouie.

Maryse se précipita vers elle, genoux à terre, elle appela à l'aide. Alec débarqua en enfilant un t-shirt et la souleva pour l'enmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Jace paniqué.

\- Elle a eue une migraine et d'un coup elle est tombée, répondit Maryse alors qu'Alec déposé Aimélina sur un lit.

Les infirmiers réagissent au quart de tour en les revoyant en dehors de la pièce, pour la soigner plus facilement.

Alec appela Isabelle pour la prévenir. Elle arriva avec Clary et Max. Robert était injoignable pour le moment.

Ils attendirent longuement. De longue heures inquiètantes et douloureuse. Rappelant de mauvais souvenirs à chacun.

Un infirmier sortie et vient chercher Maryse pour lui parler.

Clary sentit son cœur s'embaler. Elle avait du mal à respirer et voyait trouble. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans son propre corps. Comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle se leva et ses jambes tremblèrent violement la faisant retomber sur sa chaise. Puis elle eue comme des flashs devant les yeux. Des coupures de lumière blanche. Puis du sang. Puis un hurlement à fendre l'âme.

Ensuite un garçon. Blond et magnifique. Un garçon au yeux noirs qui faisait mourir les fleurs. La seconde d'après il brula. Il cria un nom. Son nom. Jonathan Christopher.

Elle oublie cependant tout ce qu'elle vit quand elle se réveilla. L'ange Ituriel avait besoin d'un réceptacle. Il l'avait trouvé en Clary et avait délivré son message à Aimélina. Il laissa donc les deux jeunes filles se réveiller doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?, demande Clary.

Jace répondit :

\- Tu es tombée d'un seul coup.

Maryse était aux côtés d'Aimélina, attendant son réveille, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Salut maman, dit la jeune fille d'une voix peu sûr en voyant Maryse à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Tu nous a fait une grosse frayeur, lui répondit Maryse en replaçant quelques mèches des cheveux de sa fille correctement.

\- Je suis désolée. Me sentait très mal, dit la jeune fille se sentant coupable.

L'un des infirmiers arriva et vérifia quelques données avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller. Il rajouta tout de même :

\- Fait attention. Et quand tu sens une migraine tu évite les missions pour deux jours aux moins.

Elles hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la grande salle. Voir Aimélina debout rassura tout le monde et plus encore quand la jeune fille serra son petit frère, Max, contre elle.

Elle sentit un malaise chez Jace quand il posa juste ses lèvres à la comissure des siennes. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre avec Izzy pour se reposer. Sa sœur la laissa pourtant dormir seule et partit voir Max dans sa toute nouvelle chambre.

Aimélina se recroquevilla contre elle-même, le corps entièrement enfouie sous ses couvertures. Elle regarda son téléphone et y vue un message de Simon :

" Izzy m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie sous la douleur de la migraine. Tu vas bien ?

Mag et moi, on s'inquiète.

On t'adore ! Repose-toi !"

Elle répondit que tout allait bien mais qu'elle était très fatiguée. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils penseraient en lisant son message.

Elle était fatiguée de revivre des images douloureuses. Elle était fatiguée d'avoir peur de tout. Elle était fatiguée de se sentir si faible face à Jace. Parce que Jace lui faisait peur. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui faisait peur. Et la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui faisait peur.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern était vivant et il devenait urgent de le trouver pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à Clary. Qu'il s'en prenne à tout le monde.

Elle commença à pleurer. Épuisée. Elle portait la sécurité du Monde Obscure sur ses épaules et commençait à trouver tout ça, plus lourd qu'elle ne pouvait le porter. Elle s'endormie après s'être calmer. Si elle n'agissait pas personne ne le ferait et tous serait perdu.

Le soir même, Jace s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda longuement le plafond. Il réfléchissait. Quand Aimélina s'était effondrait au sol et qu'il avait entendu Maryse crier à l'aide, il s'était précipité dans la chambre à la suite d'Alec, paniqué. Mais cette panique n'était pas celle qu'il pensait.

Il n'avait pas eue peur de perdre sa petite amie. Il avait eue peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Sa soeur. Et cela lui fit plus peur encore. Il avait pensé que son amour s'était transformé en quelques choses de différent. Mais il avait juste évolué en quelques choses de plus fort l'amour fraternel. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Aimélina.

Son amour changerait. Il en était sûr. Il devait juste étre patient.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus._**

Simon tournait en rond. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le sang. Encore et toujours. Ça faisait 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé parce que Magnus essayait de lui apprendre le contrôle. Mais jusqu'ici, c'est une horrible torture.

Il entendait des milliers de coeurs battrent dans ses oreilles et penser à Clary ne l'aidait pas. Penser à sa mère et sa soeur non plus. Il avait perdu espoir de pouvoir calmer cette soif et cette immense brulure au creux de son estomac.

En recevant le message d'Aimélina, il avait réussie à oublier l'espace d'un instant sa faim pour ce concentrer sur elle et son message très bref :

"Je vais bien mais je suis épuisée. Je vous appelle demain. Je vous adore !"

Il savait que quelques choses cloché et lui en parlerait quand il la verrait.

Il arriva à se concentrer et respirer pui il eue une idée. La musique. Peut-être que ça l'aiderai à oublier l'horreur de ce sevrage. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'égorger Magnus qui avait caché, il ne savait où, son stock de poche de sang.

Il prit le chemin de sa chambre et joua de la guitare. Dans son élan, il composa. Enregistra. Écouta. Perfectionna. Il était concentré depuis 4 heures quand Magnus frappa à sa porte de chambre.

Il lui apportait une poche. Et Simon lui jura qu'il n'y pensé plus depuis un bond moment. Il but en se dirigeant vers le salon où il vit Alec, assit sur l'un. des canapé. Il lui fît un signe de la main et attendit qu'ils s'assoient avant de dire.

\- On a un problème.

\- Quel est-il, mon amour ?, demanda Magnus inquiet.

\- Aimélina dit qu'elle a de plus en plus de migraine, ces temps ci mais je sais qu'elle ment. J'en suis persuadé. Elle a peur et elle a l'air épuisée tout le temps. Elle commence à me faire peur, dit Alec.

\- On va voir ce que l'on peut faire. Mais on va y arriver. On est une bonne équipe, dit Simon qui avait finie sa poche.

Alec hocha la tête et sourit à Simon. Il aimait vraiment bien ce garçon. Il ne se doutait aucunement de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa petite sœur. Les choses devenaient compliqué pour tout le monde.

 ** _Le lendemain. Loup de Jade._**

Aimelina pénétra les lieux avec tension. Ce que les loups sentirent immédiatement. Elle avançait tout de même avec le sourire, saluant les loups-garoux avec joie. Elle s'arrêta devant Luke qui discuté avec Maya.

\- Salut Maya !, dit-elle avec entrain.

Maya lui sourit et lui proposa un repas que la Shadowhunter refusa poliment.

\- Lucian, on peut parler un moment ?, demanda-t-elle.

L'alpha hocha la tête et l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Ça doit rester entre toi et moi. Juste toi et moi, lui dit-elle.

\- Je te le promet. Dis moi. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible, lui dit le loup.

\- Ça, c'est à voir.

Elle regarda un instant à sa droite avant de regarder Luke dans les yeux et de souffler un bon coup.

\- Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern est vivant. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de notre côté.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je vous retrouve encore. Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu chiant, je suis désolée. Mais parfois passer par des choses un peu nul.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

hachiko97412 : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va durer. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

 ** _Institut de New York._**

Si on lui avait demandé, Aimélina aurait niée évitée Jace depuis déjà 10 jours. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle l'évitait réellement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire qu'elle avait des doutes sur ses sentiments pour elle. Ou que le vrai frère de Clary était en vie et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il leur voulait du bien.

Aldertree faisait, c'est carton depuis 2 jours déjà mais n'avait pas encore nommé de succésseur. Mais elle savait que ça ne serait tardé. En réalité Aimélina se concentrait. S'épuisait au travail comme un vieux galérien. Elle avait cette angoisse profonde que le fils de Valentin ne les retrouve avant qu'elle ne le trouve et ça c'était un excellent moteur.

En plus de cela, les recherches l'empêchait de dormir au maximum. Elle n'avait donc plus besoin de supporter d'atroce cauchemars tous les soirs. La shadowhunter passait également le plus clair de son temps au loup de Jade avec Luke pour essayer de trouver des pistes.

Elle commençait cependant à faire peur à tout le monde. Aimé n'était plus que très peu à l'Institut, s'endormant souvent d'épuisement physique après plusieurs jours de recherche intenssive. Et même quand elle était avec eux, elle n'était pas réellement là. Elle regardait dans le vide en attendant que le rendez-vous passe et repartait au Loup de Jade en quatrième vitesse quand il était finie.

La shadowhunter avait énormément maigrie. Vraiment énormément. Elle qui était plutôt rondouillette avec des formes volupteuses avait perdu au moins 10 bons kilos. Elle n'allait plus à l'entrainement, ne mangeait plus, buvait quand c'était nécessaire et n'était que l'ombre d'elle même. Dans tout les sens du therme.

C'était encore pire quand ses amis et sa famille était autour d'elle. Tous la regardait comme si elle allait s'éffondrer dans la minute. Mais elle avait une mission. Une mission donnait par un ange proche de Raziel. Ituriel lui faisait confiance pour tous les sauver. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Aimé s'arrangeait toujours pour que les dinnés en famille ne soit jamais trop long et au lieu de manger, elle demandait l'avancé des recherche par messages à un Luke qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle. Elle qui était si forte et brillante comme un ange, devenait frèle et fragile comme une terrestre.

Son instinct de policier lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette histoire sur le frère de Clary qui la tracassait mais il n'osait pas demander quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait donc, de l'aider un maximum, de renvoyer ceux qui voudrait lui parler pendant qu'elle était dans l'arrière boutique du resto.

"Désolée, elle ne se sent pas assez bien pour rentrer"

"Elle dort, je ne me sens pas le cœur à la réveiller."

"Elle est un peu en colère contre Raj, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici avant de faire un meurtre."

Il tentait de la protéger comme il pouvait. Comme il l'avait fait avec Clary. Aimélina était fragile psychologiquement et la brusquer ne ferait apparaitre en elle que l'attitude agressive d'un animal bléssé. Ce n'est clairement pas ce qu'il voulait.

Au lieu de cela, il la forçait à manger le necéssaire. Lui apportait de quoi boire régulièrement et la faisait s'entrainer, sur lui, pour ne pas qu'elle perde la main. Elle arrivait à tellement bien cacher ses émotions que même dans son odeur, on ne pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et la revoila pour le onzième jours. Debout, devant la grande table recourte de cartes, de livres et de stylos en tout genre. Elle essayait de trouver des liens, des lieux, un sens à tous ce qu'elle était en train de faire et plus le temps avançait et plus Luke etait persuadé qu'elle tenait réellement quelques choses.

Cette gamine était impressionnante. Elle était une guerrière hors pair, une intellectuelle incroyable, une altruiste impressionante et une personne aimante. Jamais il n'avait quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé qu'elle. Pas même Jocelynn.

Et ça tilta. Son cerveau fît un calcule savant et il s'avança vers la jeune fille d'un pas précipité.

\- Tu as dit que Valentin vivait dans le passé quand tu as trouvée la Coupe, dit-il en se postant devant elle et qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

Elle hocha la tête lourdement, des cernes lui mangeant la moitié du visage après 3 nuits d'insomnie.

\- Quand il était jeune ses parents avait achetés un vieux chalet près du Lac Lynn. On y allait souvent entre Parabataï avant qu'il ne devienne..., dit-il cherchant ses mots sur la fin.

\- Valentin, oui je comprends, dit-elle en réfléchissant à toutes vitesse. Quand il était Micheal Wayland, il emmenait Jace dans un chalet aussi. Je ne me souvient plus où Jace m'a dit qu'il était mais c'est sûrement le même.

Luke hocha la tête avec frénésie.

\- Il nous faut un portail, dit Luke en croisant les bras et en regardant Aimélina.

\- Magnus ?, dit-elle simplement en le regardant aussi.

\- Magnus, confirma-t-il tout aussi simplement.

Il lui jetta sa veste en cuir dans les mains avant qu'il n'enfile sa propre veste et confie la meute à Maya. La shadowhunter s'équipait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de l'Institut, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de repasser par là-bas. Une fois garé.Ils parcoururent les marches avec rapidité et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour tuer un démon Junk.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Ça à, j'espère, le mérite d'être important ?, demanda la voix du sorcier alors que quelqu'un soupiré.

Aimélina pénétra dans l'appartement et arriva au salon alors qu'Alec remettait son t-shirt. Génant.

\- On ne voulait pas déranger. Je m'excu..., dit-elle avant d'être interrompue.

\- Mon dieu Macaron, depuis quand n'a tu pas mangée ou dormie ?, demanda le sorcier presque horrifié.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours et avait devant les yeux une jeune fille aux joues creuses et aux vêtements beaucoup trop grand.

\- C'est pas le propos Magnus. On vient te demander quelques choses d'important, dit-elle bléssée alors que son frère la prenait dans ses bras.

\- Parce qu'à lui, tu veux bien lui parler ?, demanda Alec avec deception.

Luke sentait qu'Aimélina s'agaçait et plus encore, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place devant ses yeux qui la jugeait alors qu'elle essayait de les sauver depuis des jours.

\- On va demander à quelqu'un d'autre. On vous laisser reprendre... Peu importe, dit-elle en passant à côté de Luke le regard bléssé, fragile presque sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin, Aimé ?, demanda Alec à bout de nerf.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte. Elle avait été surprise par l'éclat de voix qu'Alec avait eue contre elle et qui n'était jusqu'alors jamais arrivé.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu évites tout le monde, des jours qu'on ne te vois plus, que tu ne manges plus et que tu ne dors même plus à l'Institut. On a l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on est tous ensemble, c'est une torture pour toi, cria de nouveau son frère.

Aimélina se retourna d'un coup d'un seul et avança de trois pas avant de se mettre à crier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Alec ? Que la torture, c'est de voir Jace se forcer à m'aimer. De le voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre en secret parce qu'il ne veut pas me blesser. Que vous voir me rappelle mon incapacité à vous protéger. Que je ne mange plus parce que je suis occupée à trouver des solutions pour être plus forte et voir venir le danger. Que je ne dors plus parce que je revois sans cesse la mort de mes parents ou chacune des votre. C'est ça que tu veux entendre, Alec ? Et bien tu l'as entendu. Dit ce que tu veux aux autres. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer d'avoir une place dans une famille ou j'en ai plus depuis qu'on m'a forcé à partir, dit-elle avec une pointe de lassitude pour les trois dernières phrases.

Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et partit, suivie de près par Luke qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Elle était installée dans la voiture et attendait patiement le loup qui monta à son tour. Avant de démarrer, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. On a d'autre chat à fouéter. Dotte est à Brooklynn selon ce que m'a dit Clary un jour. Elle sera dur à convaincre mais on peut le faire, dit-elle avec détermination.

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste de cette dispute avec Alec, dit l'officier de police.

\- J'aurais le temps d'être triste quand il sera sain et sauf. Quand ils seront tous sains et saufs.

L'homme hocha la tête et démarra la voiture pour prendre le chemin de la planque de Dorothéa.

 ** _Appartement de Magnus Bane._**

Alec était encore au milieu de la pièce. Les aveux d'Aimélina l'avait tétatnisé. Sa sœur avait toujours eue cette capacité déroutante à cacher ses sentiments à la perfection. Personne ne savait jamais se qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle cachait derrière son sourire angélique et son sarcasme trachant. Mais il avait regardait sa petite sœur s'éteindre doucement pour ne plus être qu'une ombre de la jeune fille forte qu'elle avait été.

Il regardait la porte avec appréhension et culpabilité. Jamais, il n'avait élevé la voix contre elle et jamais il n'aurait dû le faire. Mais elle avait débarquée comme ça après 3 jours sans nouvelles, aucune pour demander de l'aide et il avait craqué.

Magnus posa une main sur son avant bras et le prit dans ses bras. Alec pleurait. Il n'avait pas sû voir, le malheur et la détresse de l'une des personnes les plus importante de sa vie et lui avait reproché d'avoir un moment de faiblesse.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans sa popre famille.

 ** _Immeuble de Brooklynn._**

Aimélina et Luke parcouraient les rues de Brooklynn depuis déjà 40 bonnes minutes. Ils s'agaçaient de ne rien trouver et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour réfléchir. Luke essayait de ce souvenir d'un moment ou Clary avait pû dire des choses personnelle sur Dotte. Alors qu'Aimélina inspéctait les immeubles du regard. Elle vît soudain un flash et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Clary.

" Quand je sortais faire la fête avec Simon, Dotte restait très tard à la boutique. Et pour que je sache par où je pouvais entrer sans que ma mère s'en aperçoive, elle faisait tout le temps un raie de lumière avec une lampe et un miroir près de la fenêtre qui était ouverte."

Elle inspecta alors et avec minutie chaque fenêtre de chaque immeuble de leurs secteurs. Et vît un petit éclat de lumière au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble offrant des lofts. Elle frappa le bras de Luke et lui dit :

\- Je sais où elle est.

Elle montra la lumière et il la regarda surprise. Elle ria et dit :

\- C'est Clary qui m'a parlé de la technique.

Luke ria et hocha la tête avant de se dirigeait vers l'immeuble en question. Ils gravirent les marches et Aimélina laissa Luke s'occuper de frapper et parler. Après tout, la sorcière ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam par contre elle connaissait très bien Luke et peut-être qu'il arriverait à la convaincre. La porte s'ouvrit par un petit cran. Puis en grand, laissant apparaître une belle jeune femme.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée Luke ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le loup désigna Aimélina de la main alors qu'elle inspectait le couloir en pierre blanche, les mains derrière le dos et dit :

\- C'est elle qui t'a retrouvée.

Elle les fît entrer et referma la porte avec précaution avant de la fermer magiquement par un sort.

\- Qui est-elle ?, demanda Dotte avec un signe de tête en direction d'Aimélina.

\- Elle s'appelle Aimélina, c'est une amie de Clary, dit Luke pour rassurer Dotte.

La sorcière inspecta l'attitude d'Aimelina et dit en regardant ses mains qui s'activait à ranger l'appartement.

\- C'est bien les shadowhunters ça. Toujours indifférents au malheur des autres, dit Dotte en riant amèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas indifférente, dit simplement Aimélina en regardant la sorcière dans les yeux pour la première fois. Je me protège juste des événements qui pourraient être douloureux et traumatisant comme ceux auquel j'ai déjà assisté.

La sorcière la regarda surprise et la shadowhunter ajouta :

\- Lynda et Jack Kentwell étaient mes parents. Et c'était moi la petite fille qui hurlait en regardant leurs corps. Depuis le temps, j'ai juste appris à protéger mes sentiments des autres.

Dotte eue l'air encore plus surprise et avança vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Aimélina ne comprenait pas vraiment. La sorcière ne la connaissait pas alors pourquoi la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ressera tout de même ses bras autour de Dorothéa et lui tapota le dos maladroitement. Quand la plus vieille se recula, elle prit le visage d'Aimélina en coupe et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Je savais que ce visage m'étais familier. Tu n'était qu'une toute petite fille mais tu avais déjà un cœur immense. J'etais venu demander de l'aide à tes parents pour Clary, tu avais 6 ou 7 ans et tu m'as demendée pourquoi je me cachais dérrière une cape noir, que tu était sûr que j'étais très jolie. Je t'ai répondu que les gens n'acceptait pas certaines personnes et leurs apparences. Tu m'as simplement répondu que..., dit Dotte en gardant un sourire attendrie.

\- Que les gens étaient des idiots parce que tu était très belle même avec tes écailles, dit Aimélina dans un souffle, se rappelant de la forme originelle que prenait la sorcière et du jolie souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle.

\- Alors que je me préparée à partir, tu m'as appelée " Jolie Sirène" et tu as dit que tu voulais bien être mon amie si personne ne voulait l'être, ajouta Dotte. Tu es d'ailleurs la seule personne encore vivante à avoir vue ma vraie forme.

\- J'avais déjà un goût prononcée pour les surnoms débiles, dit la plus jeune en riant.

Aimélina sourit et posa ses mains sur celle de Dotte. Luke se racla la gorge et la sorcière libéra la Shadowhunter pour pouvoir les regarder tout les deux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, dit-elle alors en souriant.

\- Il nous faudrait un portail pour aller à Idris, près du Lac Lynn, dit Luke en croisant les bras sur son torse massif.

\- Ça peut se faire. Mais pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin. Magnus l'aurait fait, dit Dotte en regardant le loup avec surprise.

\- J'ai eue un différent avec mon frère chez Magnus alors j'ai préférée partir. Cette histoire doit rester secrète. Pour le bien de tout le monde, dit Aimelina dans une grimace.

\- Ton frère ?, demanda Dotte.

\- Alexander Lightwood. Je suis désolée, j'ai tellement l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça que je ne me souviens jamais que pour les gens, il est juste Alec, dit Aimelina d'un un sourire qui cachait une profonde tristesse.

\- Tu l'aime comme un frère. Alors, il est ton frère, Aimé. C'est aussi simple que ça, dit Dotte en serrant son épaule dans sa main. Je garderais le secret. Je vous le promet. Je vais devoir venir avec vous alors je vais aller me changer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle partit vers une autre pièce. Luke regarda Aimélina qui était, une fois de plus plongée dans ses pensées. Il encercla ses épaules dans l'un de ses bras et y fît une petite pression en guise de soutient.

\- Ça va s'arranger, dit-il enfin.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas.


	15. Chapitre 15

Salut tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour. En mangeant mes céréales ce matin, je me suis demandée : Est-ce qu'ils ont des questions ?

Voilà, ce qui me pousse à vous poser la question. Est-ce que vous voulez en savoir plus ? Les mystères autour du personnage d'Aimélina sont énormes et je veux bien avouer que je ne les traite pas tous. Alors, je vous propose de faire de petit "hors sujet/chapitre" qui permettrons de répondre à vos questions et peut-être, qui sait, de faire avancer l'histoire. Cela peut-être n'importe quoi. Par exemple : Une journée type dans l'enfance d'Aimélina, sa vie avant qu'elle ne soit receuillie par les Lightwood qui deviendrons ses fréres et soeur, Un moment agréable qu'elle a passée avec ses parents... Ou cela peut-être tout à fait autre chose et ne rien avoir avec le personnage que j'ai crée. Une journée avec Jace et Alec ou une journée où vous pourrez vous glisser dans la peau du petit Maxwell.

À vous de jouer.

Vous pouvez me laisser une review avec vos question ou vos souhaits ou me les envoyer un message privé. C'est à vous de voir.

Moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne après-midi.

Petite-moldue.

Ps: certain passage peuvent être traumatisante pour les personnes sensibles. Souvenez-vous, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez.

.

.

.

 ** _Rue de New York._**

Dotte n'avait pas peur des shadowhunter en soit. Juste de Valentin, de sa cruauté et de sa folie. Mais pour cette petite fille innocente au grand cœur, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Comme pour Clary.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années mais la petite fille avec qui elle avait discutée était loin maintenant. La sorcière sentait la puissance de sa haine guider ses pas avec assurance. Elle regardait cette petite fille que ses parents avait tant aimés et qui avait sacrifiés leurs vies pour qu'une mère et sa fille soient en sécuritées.

Mais elle sentait que quelques choses clochait. Et par tout les démons de l'enfer, cela devait être important si Luke lançait des regards profondément inquiet à la shadowhunter frêle qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle peut fréquentait et la sorcière ouvrit un portail. Ils se regardèrent avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Quant ils attérirent, la première chose que dit Dotte fît rire Aimélina :

\- Cette forêt m'as toujours filée les jettons.

La shadowhunter activa les runes dont-elle avait besoin sous le regard soucieux des deux adultes et fît apparaitre ses lames séraphique en désactivant la rune qui les dissimulés. Puis elle dit :

\- On reste groupés quoi qu'il arrive. On ne touche à rien tant que l'on est pas au chalet et on ne s'approche pas du lac, dit-elle en les regardant comme si elle attendait une approbation.

Les deux adultes hochèrent donc la tête et ils se mirent tous en route.

La forêt du Lac Lynn était dense et peuplé de choses étranges. Le lac était réputé pour la folie qu'il créait chez les gens qui avait le malheur de toucher l'eau qu'il contenait. Mais plus encore pour les allucinations que provoqué la forêt elle-même.

Dotte fût la première à être touché. Elle hurla d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait vue queluques choses de particulièrement horrible. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Aimélina et Luke se précipitèrent sur elle pour la calmer. La jeune fille prit le visage de la sorcière dans ses mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dotte quoi que tu vois ce n'est pas réelle. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas réelle. Il faut que tu te reprenne ou Clary n'aura plus personne pour la protéger, dit-il en gardant pourtant un calme olympique.

Dotte se calma à ses mots et regarda autour d'elle. Elle cherchait quelques choses qui n'était sûrement pas là et expira longuement de soulagement en les regardant.

\- Je vous ai vue pendu à un arbre, dit la sorcière une main sur le cœur.

\- Il faut vraiment que l'on sortent de cette maudite foret le plus vite possible, s'exclama Luke qui se remit en route à la seconde.

La deuxième personne fût Luke. Il était tellement désorienté qu'il tentait de prendre sa forme de loup, sous le regard horrifié des deux femmes. S'il se transformait, elles étaient foutu. Puisque même si elles s'enfuillaient le loup les traquerait à cause de l'illusion que la forêt lui faisait voir.

Aimélina se prépara donc en position de combat et fît signe à Dotte qu'elle pouvait commencer à jetter le sort. La sorcière hocha la tête et commença. Elle empêcha le loup de prendre le dessus. Le contenant à l'intérieur de Luke pour l'empêcher de les attaquer.

Luke se débattait alors qu'Aimélina tentait de lui parler avec calme. Il commença à grogner et les deux femmes reculèrent doucement, sans mouvement brusque. Dotte reprit contenance et concentra sa puissance sur le loup alors qu'il tentait d'attaquer la jeunne fille. Une idée traversa Aimélina, elle rangea ses armes et ploya le genou comme l'aurait fait un loup qui reconnaissait son Alpha. En la regardant faire, Dotte s'executa à son tour. Elle relacha doucement le loup qu'elle emprisonait et se mit à genou. Luke avait la respiration saccadé et avait l'air épuisé mais trouva le moyen de dire :

\- Je suis désolé pour ça. C'était la guerre et...

\- On ne tant veut pas, l'interrompit Aimélina en se relevant et époustant son jean noir. Tu n'étais pas toi même.

Ils attendirent que Luke reprenne un peu ses esprits avant de se remettre en route. Ça faisait désormais 4 heures qu'ils marchaient pour retrouver le chalet et Aimélina n'avait toujours pas eue d'allucination. Rien. À croire qu'elle était immunisée.

Les deux adultes la surveillaient de près. Après ce qu'elle avait vécue cette crise risquait d'être désastreuse. Aimélina s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Elle avait les yeux larmoyant et le visage affaissait. Jamais, ils ne la virent ainsi. Aimélina ressemblait à une petite fille sur le point de pleurer. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Comme si ce qu'il y avait à cette place la térrorisait. Elle murmurait des paroles qui terrifièrent la sorcière et le loup.

\- Réveille-toi Aimé. Ce n'est pas réelle.

Personne au monde n'avait conscience de subir une hallucination provoquait par cette forêt. Personne à par Aimé. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna son visage de la vision avant de regarder par terre.

Luke s'approcha et elle sortit l'une de ses épées séraphique de son étuit.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me faire croire que je suis aussi monstreuse que toi, dit elle en commençant à attaquer Luke qui peinait à éviter les coup.

Dotte stoppa tout, en stoppant Aimélina qui allait trancher la tête de Luke avec son arme. Les deux adultes regardèrent l'adolescente et se regardèrent, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils la plaqueraient au sol pour qu'elle se calme. Elle essaya de les attaquer et Luke se posta au dessus d'elle, mains sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle était au sol.

\- Aimélina, je sais que c'est dur mais pense à ta famille et à tout le monde. Si tu succombe. Tout le monde meurt.

Et Aimélina se réveilla. Il vit la petite lueur dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se relève brusquement en position assise, Dotte l'ayant libérée du sort. Elle avait les genou remonté et écarté l'un de l'autre et tenait son épée dans les mains.

\- C'était Valentin. Je pensais qu'il me faisait voir des illusions et je l'ai attaqué mais je..., dit-elle précipitement en se frottant le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'accord ?, dit Luke en s'agenouillant près d'elle. C'est la forêt.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et ils se remirent en route. Au bout d'une autre heure, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et aperçurent une petite maison de bois avec un porche et qui semblait abandonner.

\- C'est ce chalet, dit simplement Luke.

\- Alors dépéchons nous de dégager de cette foutue forêt, dit Aimélina en aidant Dotte à descendre du rocher sur lequel ils étaient.

Luke sauta simplement et attendit les deux femmes.

\- Il y a beaucoup de puissance ici. Et elle n'est pas Angélique, dit la sorcière en avançant vers le chalet.

À ces mots, Aimélina sortie ses deux épées séraphiques et dit au deux autres :

\- On va avancer prudement et rester groupé. On prend le maximum de choses, on ressort et on rentre chez nous. Cette endroit est flippant et je ne suis pas rassuré de vous savoir avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Dotte.

Aimélina ria et lui dit simplement :

\- C'est que l'on ne t'as pas dit que j'étais un ément à emmerde démoniaque.

\- Ou juste surnaturelle parfois, ajouta le loup en riant aussi.

Dotte secoua la tête et avança derrière Aimé qui ouvrait la marche. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte du chalet et la shadowhunter fît signe au deux autres de rester au pied des marches alors qu'elle y montée. Elle resta une minute devant la porte écoutant le bruit embiant pour savoir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Silence plat. Personne. Porte fermé.

Elle défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et arriva dans une petite pièce qui servait de salle à manger, puis elle inspecta la cuisine et l'étage. Aucune menace. Elle redescendit et ce posta devant la porte.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle à Dotte et Luke.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et vérifièrent tout le bas et à par quelques bocaux de nourriture ouvert et moisi, il n'y avait rien du tout. Il vérifièrent le haut après cela. Une chambre avec deux lits et un grand bureau avec des bocaux encore, mais cette fois emplie de sang ou de produit qui bougée encore et des instruments de torture qui servait à seul Raziel savait quoi. Certains des bocaux étaient étiquettés, d'autres pas.

Aimélina parcourue les étalages et grinça des dents.

\- Sang de fées, de sorciers, de shadowhunter au ligné éteinte et celui de son propre fils et de Jace. Ce mec était vraiment un malade, dit-elle écoeurée.

Dotte trouva un carnet qu'il descidèrent d'emporter sans l'ouvrir. Il ne fallait pas rester trop longtemps pour être sûr. Ils inspéctèrent ensuite la chambre et furent prit de court.

\- C'est un pentagramme démoniaque, dit Dotte dans un souffle.

\- Je l'ai coupé quand je suis passé voir dans cette pièce. Son pouvoir est éteint, dit Aimélina qui trifoullait un matela.

Dotte hocha la tête mais évita tout de même l'objet de sa peur largement. Il n'y avait rien non plus. Ils déscidèrent donc de descendre.

Ils marchèrent dans le salon et une latte du planché bougea près du canapé.

\- Il faut le bouger, dit Aimelina qui commençait déjà à le pousser pour dégager la latte.

Luke donna une forte poussée et bougea le canapé, seul.

\- Arrête de rouler des mécaniques. Tu as une force de loup, râla Aimélina alors que Dotte riait et Luke souriait fière de lui.

La shadowhunter s'agenouilla et enleva la latte qui la genée. À l'intérieur entre deux gros morceau de bois, il y avait cinq livre de cuir marron. Aimélina les prit et en feuilleta un. Des colones des "recettes" pour créer un être démoniaque de toute pièce, des symboles de chimie, des noms de contacts ou des morceaux de plan de scientifique fou. Et en tournant les pages, elle tomba sur un nom.

"Jonathan Christopher :

À mal réagit au sang de démon aujourd'hui.

Convulsion et arrêt cardiaque momentané."

En dessous, il y avait :

" Jonathan :

A bien réagit au sang d'ange mais son apprentissage devient difficile. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qui il deviendra grâce à moi.

Migraine mais pas vraiment de grosse plainte."

Elle le passa à Luke qui lit d'un air horrifié. Dotte ouvrit le livre trouvée à l'étage pour savoir s'il y avait aussi des information sur les deux garçons dedans. Après ouvoir jetta un oeil, elle le lâcha et courut dehors. Aimélina prit le livre tombait et regarda à son tour alors que Luke suivait Dotte et la retrouva plie en deux aillant finie par vomir dans les feuillages.

Et Aimélina comprennait pourquoi. C'était le récit de ses expériences sur les créatures obscures et tout le livre était illustré de gens encore vivant et que Valentin était entrain de diséquer. De corps découpé ou décharné. Et les commentaires n'avait pas de raison d'envier les photographies.

" La pouriture n'a pas attaqué les os."

" La moile oseuse est récupérable mais le venin non."

" Le sang de démon à bien marché mais il était sûrement trop puissant. Membres qui pourrice sans raison."

" Commence à devenir agressif au bout de 4 jours sans nourriture."

La jeune fille referma le livre dans un claquement sonore et respira profondément pour ne pas vomir à son tour. Elle prit les livres et les carnets et sortie de la maison au pas de course comme si y foulait le sol lui brulée les pieds. Elle retrouva ses deux compagnons en bas des marches et dit :

\- On va rentrer.

Dotte hocha la tête reconnaissante et ouvrit le portail vers New York près du Loup de Jade. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant asiatique en une seconde.

Maya les attendait avec un grimace et un air désolée. Aimélina comprit à la seconde et confia les livres à Luke et Dotte qui partir les mettre dans l'arrière boutique alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la table que lui indiqua Maya d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi manger, dit Maya compatissante.

Autour de la plus grande table du restaurant se trouvée Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Clary et Jace. Luke avait insisté pour qu'elle appelle sa mère tout les soirs pour ne pas inquiété ses parents et son petit frère et, par l'Ange, elle ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

Elle se retrouva devant la table en face d'eux, et s'aiseilla après que Simon, pas rancunier pour deux sous, l'ai prît dans ses bras pour l'acceuillir. Il s'asseilla d'ailleur à côté d'elle et ça c'était signe d'un mauvais quart d'heure.

Elle attendit et le premier qui parla fût Magnus :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure Macaron, je n'aurrais pas du dire ça.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je comprends. Tu voulais juste savoir si j'aillais bien et je te confirme. Je vais bien, dit Aimelina avec un petit sourire.

Elle sourit d'autant plus à Maya qui lui apporta un repas et un thé chaud avant de dire :

\- Luke te l'offre. Il a aussi dit que Harry Potter était en sécurité.

Luke avait eue l'idée d'utiliser ce code. Simon en parlait tout le temps et même si elle n'y comprenait pas grand chose, elle avait trouvé sa drôle et était ravie de pouvoir utiliser la seconde moitié.

\- Dit-lui qu'Hermione Granger le remercie.

Maya hocha la tête en riant et Aimélina, voyant Simon ouvrir la bouche, dit :

\- Je n'ai vue que le premier film avec Maya mais on pourra regarder les autres si tu veux ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit Simon qui bougea dans tout les sens, excité comme une puce à cette idée.

\- Donc tu as le temps de matter des films avec Maya mais pas de venir nous voir, nous parler ou même manger et dormir ?, demanda Isabelle avec agacement.

\- Oh non, on a regardé ça il y a longtemps. Quand on c'est revue après la soirée catastrophique que j'ai passé avec elle au Dumort, répondit Aimélina en commençant à manger.

\- Tu ne répond pas à ma vrai question, dit Izzy en serrant les dents.

Aimélina reposa son thé et dit :

\- Et quelle est ta vrai question, Izzy ?, lui demanda sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ça fait des jours que l'on a plus aucune nouvelle de toi ?, dit Izzy.

\- Maman, papa et Max, on de mes nouvelles mais si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à me fliquer peut-être que vous seriez ce qui ce passe autour de vous, dit-elle avec agacement.

\- Te fliquer ? Aimé, on te protège bon sang, lui dit Jace.

\- De quoi veut tu me protèger ? Quand je ne suis pas avec vous, je suis autourée de loup-garou aux petits soins. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, par l'Ange ?, s'exclama Aimélina sans pour autant le regarder.

\- Donc le fait que tu as perdue 15 bons kilos n'a rien de dangereux ?, demanda Isabelle.

\- C'est bon Izzy, elle a comprit. On est pas là pour un pugila, lui dit Alec qui avait comprit d'où venait le malaise de sa sœur sur sa place dans la famille.

\- Sérieusement Alec ? Tu étais inquiet toi aussi et tu..., commença Jace en le regardant.

\- Oui, j'étais inquiet pour ma petite sœur. Mais au fond, je sais que je suis allé trop loin. Je me suis mêlé de chose qui ne me regardait pas et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne nous parle plus aussi facilement qu'avant, di-il en coupant Jace. Nous ne sommes pas inquiet. Nous avons peur. Peur qu'elle parte encore une fois alors qu'elle y a été forcé par l'Enclave. Peur de plus la voir du tout et ça créait un malaise chez elle parce qu'elle ne se sens plus à sa place avec nous. Parce qu'elle pense qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance.

Tout le monde le regarda et Aimélina sourit. Il avait compris une partit de ses problèmes. Elle continuait de manger sous le regard approbateur de Luke assit plus loin avec Maya et qui écouté la conversation.

Simon se tourna vers elle et piqua dans son assiette les choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Tout en regardant tout le monde faire les yeux ronds à Alec. Puis se tournèrent tous vers elle alors qu'elle tendait des baguettes à Simon et partageait ses nouilles au porc avec lui.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle alors que Simon lui donnait le morceau de saumon de son sushi.

\- Si on te promait de ne plus te suivre à la trace comme des sangsues, est-ce que tu veux bien nous reparler comme avant ?, demanda Clary avec une bouille tristounette.

Aimélina sourit et hocha la tête. Puis demanda :

\- Raj s'est prit une raclée récement ?

Izzy ria et hocha la tête avant de lui raconter la seule mission qu'elle avait effectuée avec lui. Luke et Maya se joignirent à eux avec des autres plateaux pendant qu'Aimélina riait aux éclats avec Isabelle et Clary. Luke lui envoya un message pour lui dire que Dorothéa était repartie et qu'elle la prévenue qu'elle était bien rentrait, c'était barricadée et allait bien. Aimélina sourit et discuta de leur futur soirée cinéma.

Elle profitait juste d'un moment où tout allait bien. Un moment où elle s'empêchait tout de même de regarder Jace alors qu'elle sentait son regard à lui la brûler. Un moment ou tous prenait soin de ne pas parler de ses kilos perdue ou de ses cernes immenses.

Ils ne faisaient que rire profitant du moment de calme avant que la tempête n'arrive et rase tout sans aucune pitié.


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous retrouve encore.

J'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur les chapitres. En sauvegarde, j'en suis au chapitre 23. J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant.

Je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Petite-moldue.

hachiko97412 : Oui et ce n'est pas finie niveau folie. Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise et tes commentaires me font ultra plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire ton impression.

 ** _Crypte abandonné. Royaume des fées. 3 jours plus tards._**

Aimélina et Clary étaient allongées par terre et recouverte de poucière et d'exclaboussure de sang. Elles tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles. Comment est-ce que des démons avait pasée la barrière magique de la Reine des fées ?

Clary fût la première à se redresser en position assise. Elle regarda son amie et sourit. Elle était contente de l'avoir retouvée. Aimé était beaucoup plus présente à leurs côtés et ils ne s'en portaient tous que mieux.

Aimé se redressa à son tour et siffla de douleur. Clary regarda son épaule et grimaça.

\- Le petit frêle t'as mordu, conclue Clary avec panique.

\- Ça va relax, applique une Iratze et en rentrant j'irai tout de suite à l'infirmerie, dit Aimélina pour la rassurer.

Clary s'exécuta et aida son amie à se relever sous une grimace de douleur. La brune poussa un juron en se redressant pour être bien droite et avança, Clary à ses côté.

Elles retrouvèrent bien vite la reine et la petite fille dit :

\- Les démons ne sont plus ?

\- Vous en êtes debarrassée, Majesté. Nous allons rentrer chez nous, si vous le voulez bien. Notre mission est terminés, dit Aimélina dans une réverence qui la fît presque fondre en larmes.

\- Bien-sûr, je ne vous retiens pas. Et vous serez remercier comme il se doit, bien entendue, ajouta la reine en ouvrant un portail de fleur.

Les deux filles l'empreintèrent après une révérence et ce retrouvèrent dans le cimetière à côté de l'Institut. Clary aida Aimelina a marcher. Le poison commançait à se propager et il fallait aller vite.

\- Je n'aurai pas du insister sur les réverences. Elle ne le mérite même pas en plus, dit la brune à la rousse qui ria.

Aimelina était incroyable. Même sur le point de succomber à des blessures grave. Elle faisait des blagues ou du sarcasme. Parfois les deux. Clary poussa la porte de l'Institut avec le dos et entra avec Aimelina. Une fois dans l'entrée près des ascensseurs, la rousse appela à l'aide. Aimélina commençait à fermer les yeux et c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Clary fût surprise de voir Raj arriver en courant et soulever Aimélina en princesse pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. La rousse le suivie en trotinant alors que tout ses autres amis demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

\- Pas le temps, répondit juste Clary qui devait informer les infirmiers sur le monstre à l'origine de la morsure.

Seul Max la suivie voyant sa sœur dans les bras de Raj. Alec arriva peu après eux ayant de nouvelle responsabilité en tant que directeur de l'Institut.

Les infirmiers retirèrent le venin et s'occupèrent de la blessure avec minutie. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes grâce au explication de Clary et à la réactivité de Raj. La brune se réveilla donc, un peu dans le brouillard mais dit aux infirmiers :

\- Vous devriez m'installer une chambre les gars.

Les deux hommes rièrent et laissèrent la famille entrer. Il y avait seulement Alec et Max pour le moment, Clary étant déjà à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu as réussie à me porter jusqu'ici, Clar' ?, demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu.

\- Non, grimaça la rousse. Raj t'a porté jusqu'ici.

\- Par l'Ange, non ! Je vais devoir le remercier à vie, dit Aimé en claquant l'arrière de sa tête contre l'oreillet.

Tous rigolèrent et Aimélina se leva pour partir avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Sebastian, un nouvelle infirmier l'intercepta et lui dit :

\- Aucune mission pendant une semaine, ordre de Kyle.

Aimé poussa un grognement et se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

\- Il est sérieux, c'est une égratignure !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il a dit que je ne devais pas céder là-dessus, désolé, dit l'infirmier avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien Sebastian. Merci pour les soins, dit la jeune fille alors que le nouvelle arrivant lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Clary.

\- Sebastian Verlac, c'est un nouveau, lui répondit Aimélina en servant d'elle comme d'appuie.

La rousse l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre qui était dans la pénombre dû à l'heure avancé du soir. Clary la laissa à la porte et lui ordonna de se reposer. Aimélina ouvrit la porte puis appuya sur l'intérupteur avant de refermer la porte. Son atelle pour l'épaule la génée et l'onguant la gratté atrocement sous son bandage. Elle enleva sa veste et se tourna vers le fauteil en tissu noir pour la déposer dessus.

Elle sursauta en apercevant Jace dans ce dit fauteil. Sa tenu de combat toujours sur lui. Elle siffla de douleur dû au sursaut et mit sa main sur son cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de rentrer par effraction dans la chambre d'une fille pour l'attendre dans une position flippante dans le noir. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, lui dit-elle en posant finalement sa veste en cuir sur son lit.

Elle lui tournait le dos alors qu'elle l'entendit bouger du canapé.

\- Je suis desolé. Je voulais juste te parler de... Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? demanda précipitement le blond avant de bouger ses cheveux et de prendre son visage en coupe.

Elle embrassa sa joue en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Puis elle se retourna et lui dit :

\- Un démon change-forme m'a mordu la clavicule.

\- Ils vont finir par te créer une chambre, dit le blond avec exaspération.

\- C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit !, s'exclama sa petite amie en riant.

Il ria à son tour et la regarda longuement avant qu'elle ne demande :

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Il la regarda longuement et dit :

\- Je veux que l'on arrête de s'éviter. Que tu arrête de m'éviter plutôt.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Avec toute cette histoire chez les fées, je n'ai fait attention à personne. Promis, je me rattraperais, dit-elle avec une moue coupable.

\- Tu peux te rattraper maintenant, si ça te dit ?, lui répondit le blond en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il faut que je fasse attention à la morsure en enlevant l'attelle, lui répondit-elle en commançant à l'enlever.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à cette instant. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant même de commencer quoi que ce soit en soupirant d'agacement. Aimélina remit l'attelle correctement alors que Jace ouvrait la porte et qu'une tournade de boucle brune s'abbatit sur sa petite amie. Arrachant un grincement de dents et un grognement de douleur à la dite petite amie.

\- Oh pardon pardon ! Ça va ? Clary m'a dit pour l'attaque. Tu veux quelques choses à manger ? À boire ? Regarder un film peut-être ? Je peux appeler Simon pour ça.

Avant qu'Aimélina ne puisse dire quelques choses, une autre tournade brune arriva et aggripa sa taille avec ses petits bras en lui disant qu'il voulait dormir avec elle. Puis, il eue Alec qui débarqua pour voir comment elle allait. Puis Maryse et Robert qui étaient inquiets pour elle. Puis Clary qui voulait savoir si Aimé voulait passé la soirée à regardait des films avec elle. Ensuite ce fût le téléphone qui sonna dans le brouhaha de question. Parce que Simon, Magnus, Luke et Maya, s'inquiétés.

Aimélina essaya de répondre à tout le monde et finie par crier :

\- Ok ! Tout le monde se tait !

Elle les regarda tous alors que le silence dans la pièce n'était coupé que par des vibration de téléphone.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai été mordu par un change-forme. Izzy, je ne veux rien boire ou manger pour le moment. Maman, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à Idris pour des soins. Alec, je n'ai pas besoin que Jace et toi face le garde devant ma porte toute la nuit. Max, tu peux dormir avec moi à condition que tu sois douché, en pyjama et que tu as les dents brossés avant 23 heures. Clary, on peut regarder un film si tu veux mais il faut un film qui plaise à Max du coup. Et Papa, je t'en pris ne créait pas de scandale chez les fées. Ce n'est qu'une mission, je vais bien, dit-elle à son père pour finir.

Leur relation s'était grandement amélioré après une discussion à cœur ouvert. Et le père de famille prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras et fît sortir toute sa petite famille. Seule Clary, Max et Jace restèrent. Le blond avança vers la brune et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-On se voit demain. Reposes-toi surtout, dit-il avec un dernier baisé avant de sortir après un hochement de tête de la jeune fille.

Elle regarda Max qui était toujours accrochée à elle et lui caressa les cheveux avant de dire :

\- Si tu va chercher ton pyjama et ton necessaire de toilette tu peux te doucher ici et arriver plus vite au chaud pour veiller sur moi.

Le petit garçon la regarda les yeux plein d'espoir et Aimelina ajouta :

\- En attendant, tu peux confier ma sécurité à Clary. Elle prend bien soins de moi à chaque fois.

Max regarda Clary lui demanda confirmation avec le regard.

\- Je te promet que je la surveille jusqu'a ce que tu arrives. Je vais même l'aider à mettre son pyjama, sourit Clary alors qu'Aimélina riait.

Max jugea ça satisfaisant et couru vers sa chambre laissant les deux filles seules alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner. La brune soupirant en riant et dit à la rousse :

\- Je reponds et je m'habille pendant que tu prépare ?

\- Oui et je t'aiderai pour l'attelle, dit Clary qui était déjà prête à ce mettre sous les draps.

Aimélina la regarda et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est arrivée. Je suis un émant à blessure ! Demande à ma mère.

Clary sourit et hocha la tête avant de commencer à installer l'ordinateur sur le lit.

\- Je te prépare des fringues confortable !, demanda Clary pendant qu'Aimélina attendait que le débit de parole de Simon se calme.

La brune murmura un : " Merci Clar' " et un " Sert-toi sans hésiter si tu as besoin". La rousse lui souria et fouilla dans l'armoire.

\- Sim' ! Sim' !! Je vais bien, rassures Magnus et rassures toi. Je suis interdit de mission pour une semaine mais je vais bien. Pas de séquelle ni de mauvaise réaction.

\- Tu es sûr ?, lui demanda le vampire sous l'ordre du sorcier derrière lui.

\- Bon, ça gratte vachement mais je vais bien. Je peux encore botter des fesses avec une seule main valide.

Simon ria et Aimélina entendit également le rire roque de Magnus. Puis il lui dit :

\- Une semaine d'arrêt ? On va pouvoir avancer notre soirée Harry Potter.

\- Avec plaisir Simon. Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je dois encore appeler Maya, Luke et la meute et Max va s'impatienter si je ne suis pas en pyjama quand il arrivera.

\- Tu m'appelle demain ?, réclama presque le vampire.

Attendrie, elle lui répondit :

\- Bien-sûr que je t'appelle demain. Il faut arranger le planning de ma semaine de congée forcé.

Le vampire ria et Magnus lui prit le téléphone des mains avant de dire :

\- Fait attention à toi Macaron. On t'adore.

\- Je vous adore aussi, à demain.

Magnus et Simon raccrochèrent avec un dernier au revoir. Aimélina ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler Luke alors que Clary optait pour un pantalon de jogging proche du corps de couleur bordeau et un t-shirt de garçon noir uni qui devait appartenir à Alec ou Jace.

Aimelina ria une dernière fois et salua la meute avant de raccrocher au moment ou Max arrivait.

\- Tu n'es pas prête ?, lui demanda le petit garçon.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, lui répondit sa sœur.

Clary ria et la suivie alors que Max croisait les bras près à gronder. Qu'il était mignon ce petit gars.

Elle aida Aimélina à enlever l'attelle et enfiler le t-shirt et elles rièrent longuement en essayant de faire enfiler à la brune le pantalon. Une fois prête, elles laissèrent la salle de bain à Max qui s'y jetta avec plaisir. Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Un garde des grande porte pour cette nuit.

\- Des roses on était livrée pour Aimélina Kentwell et Clarissa Fairchild. C'est de la part de la Reine des fées, leurs dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci Liam, lui répondit Aimélina en lui souriant et prenant les bouquets. Clary est avec moi.

Le dit Liam hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son poste. Aimélina posa les bouquets sur le côté en prévenant Clary de ce que c'était.

\- Je trouve que ça sens l'arnaque, dit Clary avec suspition.

\- Moi aussi, dit simplement Aimé en s'installant au milieu de ses couvertures avec grand mal. Clary l'y rejoins et Max ne tarda pas à se plonger lui aussi sous les couverture avec un soupire d'aise.

À 23 heures Aimélina et Max s'étaient endormie et Clary se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain avant de revenir vers le grand lit. Les deux frères étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre. Clary se tourna vers les roses rouges et toucha celle qui portait son nom du bout des doigts.

Elle vît trouble l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle vît une plaine gigantesque et lumineuse. Simon était habillé d'un jolie polo jaune et d'un pantalon noir. Elle vît Jace en costume blanc alors qu'un Max vétu de gris et noir, lui, courait avec entrain vers Izzy qui portait une longue robe rouge sang. Alec était en t-shirt au côté d'un Magnus tout en paillette dorée et elle tourna la tête vers Aimélina qui riait aux éclats dans sa longue robe crème aux côtés d'un Luke sur son trente-et-un et d'une Maya en robe bleu nuit magnifique.

Sa meilleure amie puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle la voyait depuis qu'elle la connaissait, se tourna vers elle et dit :

\- Ce mariage va être magnifique Clar'. Arrête de stresser, dit Aimélina en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'emmenant doucement devant une grande allé de tissu blanc au milieu de chaises devant un hôtel de rose blanche et rouge.

Clary regarda la brune qui ressemblait à un ange dans sa robe crème entouré de ses cheveux brun et ondulé et ses yeux vert magnifique. Elle se tourna vers Clary et replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux et dit les yeux plein de larmes :

\- Tu es la plus magnifique de toute les mariées du monde ma Clary.

Elle la reprit dans ses bras et Luke arriva pour emmener Clary vers l'hôtel où Jace l'attendait le regard brillant d'admiration.

Clary se retrouva d'un coup de nouveau dans la pénombre. En pyjama. Ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus de la reine des fées. Elle secoua la tête en regardant de nouveau le frère et la sœur qui dormait à point fermé et retourna avec eux pour se blottir près d'eux dans les couvertures. Jamais elle ne voudrait perdre cette formidable meilleure amie et cette magnifique famille qu'elle s'était créé grâce à eux.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion.

Jace était amoureux d'Aimélina.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour, bonsoir, Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus court mais je me rattraperais. Je le promets. Comme vous l'aurez remarqués, je m'inspire des livres et de la série mais il est vrai que je prends enormément de liberté. J'ai déjà hâte de vous retrouver.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et je vous dit à bientôt.

Petite-moldue.

hachiko97412 : Tu m'a fait tellement rire. Attend un peu tu ne va pas être déçu par le rejeton ;) Merci pour ton enthousiasme.

...

 _ **Infirmerie. Institut de New York. Le lendemain.**_

Clary et Izzy inspectaient le dos d'Aimélina seulement vétu d'une brassière de sport. Kyle et Sebastian, futur shadowhunter à être sur le terrain d'après les rumeurs, s'occupaient de nettoyer sa plaie et de changer son pansement.

Les filles avaient tenu à accompagner la brune qui avait du mal à supporter de porter une attelle 24 heures sur 24. Izzy scrutait les gestes du fameux Sebastian qui s'attardait un peu trop sur la peau de sa sœur. Si Alec avait été là, ce garçon serait déjà face contre terre entrain de supplier Raziel de le sauver.

Izzy allait faire une réfléxion quand Jace entra dans la pièce et ce crispa à cette vue. Il serra les dents et dit avec un grand sourire :

\- Ça va , mon ange ?

Aimélina tourna la tête comme elle le pouvait faisant fît de la douleur pour le regarder et dit en souriant :

\- Oui, je vais bien chérie.

Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette situation et elle jouait des surnoms. Tout comme lui. Clary se mordît l'intérrieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Isabelle, elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle avait vue le regard assassin de ce Sebastian et sa marchoire crispée. Elle avait de mauvais pressentiments par rapport à lui.

Aimelina se leva et embrassa les lèvres de Jace avant d'embrasser la joue de Clary qui commençait a rire silencieusement et remit son attelle avec l'aide de Jace qui laissait ses mains s'attarder sur les hanches d'Aimélina, sur ses bras nues ou sa nuque blanche. Rien que pour énerver le débile qui avait oser la toucher.

Luke appela Clary et elle les laissa après un dernier câlin à sa meilleure amie. Izzy, quant à elle, decida qu'Aimé était en securité dans les bras de Jace et donc les laissa elle aussi avec un dernier signe de la main.

Ils étaient près à partir alors que le deuxième blond de la pièce s'arrêta devant Aimélina et leurs bloquèrent le passage.

\- Tu dois faire attention à certain de tes mouvements. S'ils sont trop brusque tu risques de stopper le pouvoir de l'Iratze, dit Sebastian alors qu'il était devant eux les bras croisés.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle porte au moins 150 kilos avec son seule bras invalide pour stopper l'Iratze. Ce n'est pas trois ou quatre étreinte qui vont la tuer, dit Kyle avec le sourire.

\- En plus, le venin à totalement disparue et l'Iratze la guérie déjà plus vite que n'importe qu'elle autre Néphélim avant elle, dit Joshua le deuxième infirmier.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que j'ai le corps fait pour être blessé ?, dit Aimélina en riant. Je savais que j'étais un émant à problèmes.

Tous rièrent et Sebastian aussi, pliant retraite. Pour cette fois du moins. Jace lui prit la main et la guida doucement vers les serres.

\- Tu as reçu des roses, lui fît-il remarquer comme un reproche.

\- L'effraction est un déli, Jace. Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour ça, dit simplement Aimélina.

\- Je supose que ça vient de l'infirmier ?, dit tout aussi simplement Jace.

\- Non, de la reine des fées. Remerciement d'avoir faillie mourir sur ses terres, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire. L'infirmier s'appelle Sebastian et ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, j'ai bien vue son jeu, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Jace sur la joue.

Ils étaient dans la partie des fleurs exotiques. Jace tira sur sa main et la fît s'installer contre son torse pour une étreinte douce. Il remonta son visage et l'embrassa. Baisé qui s'approfondie rapidement. Ils allèrent ensuite faire le tour de la serre et désidèrent de retourner dans les dortoirs pour qu'Aimé puisse se changer avant d'aller se promener près de Brodway.

Aimélina entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son armoire immédiatement. Elle regarda vite toute sa garde robe et ce décida pour un t-shirt large en col V rouge bordeau et une veste en cuir noir. Jace la vît s'acharner à enlever son attelle seule et finit par l'aider en riant.

Elle le remercia avant de mettre ses cheveux sur le côté pour qu'il puisse accéder au scratch et autre fermeture. Il enlevit doucement l'objet de torture en effleurant la peau de sa petite amie qui frissonna. Il déposa un baisé dans le creu entre sa nuque et son épaule pour ensuite caresser son bras.

Il se retrouvît devant elle et l'embrassa avec chaleur avant de la soulever et de la poser sur le lit délicatement. Elle se redressa et s'asseya. Lui enleva sa veste et captura ses lèvres une fois de plus. Il fît attention à la blessure et s'assit sur le lit à son tour en la plaçant de sorte à se qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle caressa sa peau sous son t-shirt et se sépara de lui pour lui enlever le bout de tissu.

Il réattaqua ses lèvres et allait lui enlever sa brassière quand le portable de Jace sonna.

\- C'est pas vrai ! On est maudit !, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

Sa petite amie, toujours assise sur lui, lui caressa la nuque pour le calmer alors qu'il répondait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi sur le terrain en urgence comme renfort pour un démon supérieur, lui dit Alec.

\- J'y vais tout de suite patron, répondit Jace à un Alec autoritaire avant de soupirer et de raccrocher.

Il regarda Aimélina qui avait bougée de ses genoux et remettait son attelle avec difficulté en serrant les dents. Il s'avança vers la porte et dit :

\- C'est une grosse urgence. On se voit ce soir.

Et il était partit. Aimé avait été sonnée par la froideur de ce ton. Elle suspendît ses gestes quelques instant avant de finir de replacer ce maudit objet. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vît que Jace avait récupéré son t-shirt. Elle décida de ranger un peu et toucha les fleurs immortelles que lui avait offert la Reine des fées.

Tout devient trouble l'espace d'un instant et le noir entoura la pièce. Seul quelques lampes éclairaient un appartement typiquement New Yorkais.

\- Ça fait un an et demi que l'on se dispute à propos de ça Aimé, dit Jace très en colère.

\- Et ça fait un an et demi que tu commence la dispute en parlant de ça, se sentit-elle dire pour lui répondre.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, dit le jeune homme agacé. Tu voudrais que je l'évite parce que l'on est ensemble ?

\- Non, c'est MA meilleure amie, Jace. Pour toi Clary est uniquement la personne dont tu es amoureux à en mourir, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Ce n'était qu'une mission. J'aurais fait dix fois pire pour te sauver toi ! Je t'aime d'accord. Je t'aime, dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Ce sont de simple mot pour toi, Jace et tu les utilise comme bouclier pour tout et n'importe quoi. Tu dis tout le temps que tu m'aime pour me rassurer comme tu le dis si souvent. Mais enfaite, c'est uniquement pour te rassurer toi. Parce que si tu me le dis à moi tu ne sera pas tenté de le dire à Clary, dit elle détachant les mains de Jace de son corps et en reculant de deux pas. Tu m'aimes Jace, je le sais mais tu ne m'aimera jamais comme tu aimera Clary chaque jour que l'Ange face, ajouta-t-elle alors que les larmes commençait à passer la barrière de ses yeux.

Jace la regardait toute colère disparue. Il amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras mais la brune recula encore. C'était devenue trop douloureux de respirer pour elle.

\- Je vais dormir à l'Institut pendant quelques jours. Je crois qu'on a besoin de se retrouver seul, chacun de notre côté, dit-elle en prenant un sac déjà préparé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir de mon côté, dit Jace qui avait receptionné le bras de la brune pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Alors appelle Clary et dit lui que vous pouvez enfin être ensemble parce que moi je me retire. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir pour rien. Je voudrais juste pouvoir remonter le temps et m'apercevoir que tu ne m'as jamais aimé de cette façon, dit elle en retirant son bras violement de la poigne de Jace avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Puis tout redevient flou et elle se retrouva dans sa chambre devant le bouquet de roses. Elle retira sa main et partit s'asseoir sur son grand lit. Elle avait eue des doutes. Beaucoup trop de doutes. Jace disait l'aimer mais il se forçait juste à avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Elle ne pleura pas cette fois. Elle comprenait. Clary était quelqu'un de merveilleux et Jace ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais il se faisait du mal à lui même et si cela continuait, ça finirait par les détruire tous. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit le seul vase qu'elle avait pour y mettre les fleurs immortelles.

Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait :

\- Aimélina Kentwell.

\- Salut Aim', je me demandais si tu voulais manger une bonne glace et..., dit Maya avant d'être interrompue par la brune.

\- Tu es devant la porte de ma chambre et tu as sentit de la tristesse dans l'air, je me trompe ?, demanda Aimélina alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et ainsi confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Non, dit Maya en racrochant.

\- Entre, je me change et on y va, dit Aimelina avec un sourire et son odeur changea ce qui surprit Maya.

La louve regarda la chambre en attendant la Shadowhunter. Elle y découvrit des carnets, beaucoup de livres, très peu de vêtements et surtout c'était chaleureux. On s'y sentait chez soi et c'était vraiment agréable.

Aimélina sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Maya feuilletait un livre sur la mer.

\- Je te le prête si tu veux, comme je sais que tu adores l'eau et tous ça, dit la jeune fille évasivement.

Maya sourit et le reposa.

\- C'est gentil mais trop de boulot en ce moment, lui répondit Maya.

\- Comme j'aimerai être à ta place, dit Aimélina en regardant le ciel.

Maya ria et Aimelina lui demanda :

\- Tu m'aide pour l'attacher derrière, j'y arrive pas ?

Maya s'executa et elles purent partir manger cette glace en longeant Est River.

 _ **Rues de New York.**_

\- Alors raconte. C'est le blondinet qui te fait des misères ? lui demanda Maya.

\- En quelques sortent. Il est amoureux de Clary et pour ne pas me faire de peine, il se force à ressentir la même chose pour moi. Mais ça va finir par nous détruire tous, lui dit Aimélina elle mangeant sa glace comme si c'était une discussion banale.

\- Tu as envie de pleurer, affirma Maya après réfléxion.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je me retiens, dit Aimelina. Mais ça passera. Ça passe toujours, il suffit d'être patient.

Elles avancèrent en silence et pour finir Maya ne tient plus.

\- Je suis au courant pour le frère de Clary, dit-elle précipitement.

Aimélina soupira et dit :

\- Je savais que Luke n'arriverait pas à ce taire.

\- Pour ça défense, je l'ai harcelée bien comme il faut.

Aimélina ria et dit :

\- Ça te dérange si on y va d'ailleur ? J'aimerai voir quelques choses avec lui.

\- Non pas de soucis.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers les docs pendant qu'Aimélina expliquait un peu l'histoire qu'elle avait manquée au sujet du vrai fils de Valentin. Une fois arrivé devant le Loup de Jade, l'histoire était terminée et Maya s'exclama :

\- C'est dingue que personne ne s'est aperçue que ce petit garçon était toujours vivant.

\- Ça rappelle surtout que l'Enclave cache énormément de choses aux Shadowhunters qui risque leurs vies sur le terrain, dit Aimélina en entrant dans le restaurant.

Luke les acceuillit alors qu'Aimélina lui donné un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Tu devais garder le silence !, cria-t-elle une fois dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Elle a fouillée dans les bouquins alors j'ai dû lui expliquer, dit Luke intimidait par ce petit bout de femme.

Aimélina souffla et fouilla elle même dans les livres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?, demanda Maya.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'à fait Valentin de son fils, lui répond Aimelina en continuant ses recherches.

\- Il l'a condamné a bruler en enfer, dit Luke en lui tendant un livre en dessous d'un tas de papier. C'est à la dernière page.

Aimélina lît à haute voix :

" Je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Jonathan Christopher est incontrolable. Il n'écoute plus mes ordres et réclame sa mère. Il ne met plus utile pour rien. Le sang de démon va m'aider à l'envoyer en enfer."

\- Comment on peut envoyer son propre fils en enfer ?, demande Maya avec dégoût.

\- En étant Valentin, répond Aimélina.

Elle reposa le carnet de note et dit après avoir réfléchie longuement :

\- Jonathan avait du sang de démon donc ça veut dire qu'il a peut-être développé ses pouvoir en enfer.

\- C'est quoi le fond de ta pensée ?, demanda Luke.

\- Dans ses carnets, l'enfoiré qui lui servait de père dit qu'il avait injecté à Jocelynn du sang de démon supérieur et quand grandissant, il avait continuait les injections mais avec du sang de démon change-forme, dit-elle en regardant Luke.

\- Jonathan Christopher nous a infiltré, dit Luke qui comprenait enfin.

\- Il a peut-être même déjà à l'Institut à l'heure où on parle, dit Aimélina


	18. Chapitre 18

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai décidée de vous publier un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.

C'est bientôt Halloween et je crois que je vais vous préparer une petite série de surprise. Il y aura 4 chapitre pour cette Halloween spécial. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je tenais également à vouq remercier pour vos commentaires et vos suivies. Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écrie plaise à des gens et à chaque fois c'est un plaisir de vous lire.

J'ai déjà hate de vous retrouver.

Je vous dit à bientôt et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Petite-moldue.

hachiko97412 : Et oui le rejetton à été ré-expédié en enfer mais mon petit doigt me dit que l'on va bientôt le revoir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et je te dis à bientôt.

Liki : Tu as tout à fait raison je vais essayer d'en mettre plus. C'est vrai que je me centre beaucoup sur mon personnage et je ne développe pas assez les autres. Tu m'as d'ailleurs inspiré une autre fin à ce chapitre. Je te décacerai directement la partie concerné. J'espère que ça te plaira. Sinon, est-ce que le reste te plait ? Je te dis à bientôt.

.

.

.

 _ **Loup de Jade.**_ _ **Même jour.**_

\- Attends Attends. Ça veut dire que le frère de Clary..., commença Maya.

Aimélina releva la tête d'un seul coup.

\- Est avec elle en ce moment, dit-elle en commençant à courir.

Luke prît sa veste et ses clées de voiture et la suivie, Maya sur les talons. Mais quand ils sortirent Aimélina n'était déjà plus en vue.

Elle continuait de courir à toute vitesse. Invisible aux yeux des terrestres. Elle devait arriver le plus vite possible près de Clary. Pour la protéger. Poussée par l'adrénaline, elle courue encore plus vite. De leurs côtés, Maya et Luke était coincés dans les embouteillages de New York et espèraient qu'Aimélina est pût arrivée avant eux.

 _ **Institut de New York.**_

La jeune fille arriva devant les deux grandes portes en bois et pénétra dans l'Institut tout aussi vite que le reste de sa course. Elle fît le tour des salles et arriva devant la chambre de Clary où la rousse riait avec Isabelle. Aimélina soulageait se jetta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Clary la receptionna et lui rendit son étreinte en riant.

\- Tu es contente de me voir on dirait, dit Clary en continuant de rire.

Jace et Alec arrivèrent et Luke et Maya derrière eux alors qu'Aimélina regardait Clary en répétant inlassablement des "Tu vas bien".

\- Oui je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu me fais peur Aimé, dit Clary alors qu'Aimélina la reprennait dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste eue un mauvais préssentiment tout d'un coup et j'ai voulue être sûr que ça allait pour toi, dit la jeune brune avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle sortit et inspecta la chambre de Max pour savoir si le petit garçon n'était pas entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéos au lieu de réviser ses runes. Mais un crie la prit quand elle vît son petit frère, le visage en sang et étendue par terre. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés et appela à l'aide.

\- Max ? Max, il faut que tu te réveille mon grand. Tu m'entend Maxou ?, dit-elle en courant après Jace qui portait leurs petit frère jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors qu'Alec demandait à avoir de toute urgence un frère silencieux.

Izzy, elle, appela Magnus pour qu'il prête main forte au frère. En allongeant Max sur l'un des lits de l'immense pièce, Jace avait levé le t-shirt de petit garçon au niveau du poigné. Aimé y découvrit des bleues en forme de main.

Elle fît demi tour, alors que ses parents, qui avait rejoints leur famille l'appelait. Luke était entrain de tout expliquer à Clary au sujet de son frère a l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Aimé tu..., commença Luke qui s'interrompit en voyant le regard assassin qu'avait Aimélina.

Ils la suivirent alors qu'elle se dirigé vers le bureau d'Alec. Il y avait des traces de sang près du bureau. Elle les suivie et les autres aussi de ce fait et arrivèrent dans la chambre de Max. Aimélina se baissa et fouilla sous le lit. Enlevant l'attelle qui la gênée, elle récupéra une boîte frappé des initiales "J.C".

\- C'est à mon frère, dit Clary horrifiée.

Aimélina se releva et lâcha la boîte sur le lit.

\- Et le mien a découvert qui était le tien. Et c'est lui qui lui a fait ça, dit Aimélina en sortant de la pièce.

Clary savait que sa rage n'était pas contre elle mais contre Jonathan Christopher et cette même rage commençait à monter en elle. Jamais quelqu'un de bien aurait fait ça à un petit garçon aussi mignion que Max.

Aimélina arriva vers le stock d'armes et pris deux épées séraphique avant de prendre l'ascensseur suivie de près par Clary avec une épée dans les mains. Plus l'appareil descendait vers les cellules et plus la tension montait en elles.

L'ascensseur s'ouvrit sur deux cadavres lassérait et un combat entre deux personnes. Jeff et Sebastian.

\- Je le savais, dit Aimélina alors qu'elle s'élançait pour empêcher le fils de libérer le père.

Jeff s'éffondra, profondément bléssé. Sebastian se tourna vers elles.

\- Clary, il faut qu'on le libère. C'est notre père. On pourrait être une famille, dit le fils Morgenstern.

\- Il t'a rejetté et enfermé en enfer. Il est hors de question qu'il sorte d'ici et toi non plus, dit Clary avec colère.

\- Tu es ma petite sœur. Je suis ton frère, tu devrais m'aimer, hurla Jonathan Christopher.

\- J'aime le frère qui est mort dans un incendie. Pas le frère qui à tenté de tuer un adorable petit garçon et qui veut détruire ce monde, lui répondit la rousse en activant ses runes.

Le blond se tourna vers Aimélina et dit :

\- J'aurai pût t'aimer et faire de toi la reine d'un nouveau monde. J'aurai pût t'aimer bien plus qu'il ne le fera dans toute une vie.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à ma famille, lui dit Aimelina avec rage en apportant le premier coup pour la première fois de sa vie.

Jonathan receptionna son bras et plaqua son dos à son torse. Puis appuya sur la blessure de la jeune fille alors que Jace arrivait.

\- Le héro arrive enfin n'est-ce-pas ? Laquelle va tu choisir de sauver Jace. Aimélina qui est tout contre moi ou Clary. Il va falloir choisir, dit-il en riant. Si tu m'empêche d'en toucher une je tuerais l'autre, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur la blessure d'Aimélina qui se retient de crier.

Jace les regarda et tenta d'attaquer Jonhathan.

\- NON, cria Aimélina stoppant Jace dans son élan. Sauve Clary. Tu n'as pas à choisir. Tu n'as jamais eue à choisir. Tu n'auras jamais à le faire. Sauve Clary ! Sauve Clary parce que je te le demande. Sauve la !

Aimélina donna un énorme coup de coude dans l'oeusophage du fils Morgenstern, lui coupant la respiration puis elle récupéra une épée séraphique et tout en regardant Jonathan Christopher, elle dit à Jace :

\- Emmène là dans l'ascensseur. Assure-toi qu'elle aille bien.

\- Aimé,..., commença Jace les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va aller Jace. Je suis née pour ça, dit-elle sans se retournée.

Jace fît ce qu'elle dit. Il comptait revenir quand Clary serrait en sécurité.

Le blond par terre ria et se releva.

\- Tu te sacrifie pour eux alors que je t'offre le monde ?, lui dit-il en riant toujours.

\- Je me sacrifie pour des gens que j'aime plus que ma vie. C'est ça aimer pour de vrai, lui répondit-elle.

Il frappa le premier. Elle le bloqua et il lui dit :

\- J'aurais vraiment pû t'aimer.

\- Dommage que ton amour soit aussi empoisonné que ton éducation, dit elle en attaquant à son tour, le coupant au bras droit.

\- Être élevé par Valentin laisse des séquelles, ma douce, lui dit-il en lui coupant l'avant bras.

\- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus tu es aussi cinglée que lui, dit-elle en évitant un autre coup.

Le combat tripla d'intensité en une seconde. Aimelina bloquant le passage vers les cellules au fils de Valentin qui voulait libérer son père. Il attaquait sans cesse alors qu'elle parait les coups à chaque fois.

Elle réussit à l'atteindre sur le torse. Elle vît ses yeux virer au noir et revenir au bleus lagon. Aimé ne fît pas attention à l'arrivée de Magnus et de sa magie. Son corps trembla alors que les yeux de Jonathan continuait de changer du noir au bleu. Elle sentit une chaleur l'étreindre et l'épée dans ses mains s'illumina d'une pure lumière blanche.

\- Oh oui Aimélina, je crois que je suis amoureux, cria-t-il avant de l'attaquer avec un poignard séraphique.

Elle évita le coup et lui mît un coup de pied en plein torse qui le fît reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle glissa sur les genoux et taillada les cuisses du jeune homme. Elle se releva d'une pirouette alors que le fils de Valentin se relevait et grognait près à attaquer avec force.

Cependant, il tomba à genoux encore et hurla de douleur. Son apparence commençait à changer mais il se releva, évita la flamme bleue que Magnus lui avait lancé et enfonça son épée dans l'épaule déjà blaissée d'Aimélina qui s'était mît sur la trajectoire de l'arme pour ne pas qu'elle touche le sorcier.

Jonathan Christopher parût regretter son geste au moment où Aimélina tomba à genoux devant lui. Il amorça un geste vers elle mais se ravisa en la voyant se relever et retirer l'arme de la blessure.

\- J'ai une grande résistance à la douleur moi aussi, dit-elle en enfonçant son épée dans le ventre du blond.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre mon amour, lui dit-il.

Magnus récita une formule. Un pentagramme apparéçait au fur et à mesure. Il cria à Aimélina de sortir et quand elle le fît il ouvrit le portail pour le faire retourner en enfer. Le shadowhunter démoniaque réussit tout de même à dire quelques choses avant d'être aspiré par le portail.

\- Je suis chez moi là-bas. On se retrouva bientôt, mon ange.

Aimélina lâcha l'épée qui était enfoncée dans le torse du shadowhunter démoniaque une seconde plus tôt et regarda Magnus.

\- Tu n'as rien ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non mais toi, tu es mal en point, lui répondit le sorcier.

\- Moi, on s'en fou, lui répondit-elle en baléllant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Comment va Max ?, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle regarda en direction des cellules où Valentin frappait sur les vitres blindés.

\- Toi tu la ferme ou je m'arrange pour que tu rejoigne ton taré de fils!, cria Aimélina à Valentin qui arrêta immédiatement.

Magnus la regarda et répondit :

\- Il est entrain de subir une lourde opération. Il ne s'est pas réveillé.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avait coulé de ses joues en effleurant une plaie ouverte.

Magnus grimaça pour elle.

Aimélina vasilla et se retient au mur de justesse. Magnus la fît monter dans l'ascensseur pour la ramener en haut et ainsi donner le champs libre à d'autres shadowhunters pour soigner les victimes et remonter les corps.

Aimé appuya son dos sur la surface de l'assenceur en face des portes. Sa respiration était hachée et tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle perdait encore s'écoulé sur sa peau et trempé son t-shirt. Sa joue était maculé de liquide rouge et poisseux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle vît Clary le visage baigné de larmes qui s'accrochait à une Isabelle sanglotante. Alec avait ce souffle court qu'il avait quand il était térrifié et ses yeux brillait de larmes contenu. Jace était assis par terre la tête dans les genoux. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivant et tous furent horriblement soulagés. Clary avança en trotinant pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'Aimélina serrait les dents dans un grognement. Son bras ne bougeait plus et la douleur lui donnait la migraine.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle alors qu'Alec, Izzy et Jace la prenait dans leurs bras. Des nouvelles de Max ?, demanda-t-elle en se séparant d'eux.

\- Ils l'ont transférés dans une chambre pour l'opérer. Un genre de réinisialisation du cerveau, dit Alec. On va te montrer où il est.

Ils avancèrent à travers les couloirs et arrivèrent très vite devant la porte ouverte de la chambre médicalisé de Max. Tous entrèrent et ils entendirent un cri sortant de la bouche de Maryse en voyant l'état dans lequel était Aimélina.

La jeune fille l'ignora et se dirigea vers Max qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle lui prit la main avec sa main valide et embrassa son front. Le petit se réveilla devant eux. L'opération était un succés.

\- Tu as arrêtée Jonathan Christopher ?, demanda le petit garçon en regardant sa sœur et ses blessures.

\- Oui, poussin et c'est grâce à toi, dit-elle en lui embrassant de nouveau le front. Repose toi, mon grand. Je viens te voir demain.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Aimélina sortit de la pièce et se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à être assise par terre. Et sans crier gard, elle se mît à sangloter. Jace s'asseya du côté de son bras valide et fît glisser son corps contre le sien. Toute la pression et la peur étaient entrain de s'évacuer à grandes eaux. Il lui carressa les cheveux et les embrassa de temps à autre les cheveux pour la calmer et la rassurer.

Alec s'ajeunouilla devant eux et embrassa sa soeur sur le front.

\- Il va falloir appliquer une Iratze la dessus, Aimé, dit-il avec douceur.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main. Il l'aida à se relever en entourant un bras autour de sa taille et en se redressant. Il bougea ses cheveux et applica l'Iratze sur son cou. Elle finît par dire :

\- Je vais prendre un douche et me changer. Je vais pouvoir veiller sur Max cette nuit.

Alec la regarda et demanda :

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, je veux juste enlever le sang, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, dit Jace.

Aimélina hocha la tête le regard dans le vide . Ils partirent vers la chambre en silence. Ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Une fois douché, Aimélina s'asseya à côté de Jace sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle se lance.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais et je t'..., lui répondit Jace avant d'être intérrompu.

\- Je sais aussi, dit-elle en prenant sa main. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Jace. Mais pas au point de te laisser te forcer à m'aimer de la façon dont tu aime Clary.

Jace allait parler mais Aimélina ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Tu aime vraiment Clary et elle t'aime aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Jace avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je sais et ce n'est rien. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ce sera juste de façon différente. J'ai compris que tu étais mon meilleur ami et uniquement mon meilleur ami. Alors, que dirais-tu de rester les meilleurs amis du monde ?, demanda-elle en caressant les cheveux de Jace.

\- Tu vas aller bien ?, demanda Jace en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tant que tu es dans ma vie, j'irais bien, lui répondit-elle avant que Jace ne la prenne dans ses bras avec douceur, faisant attention à son bras.

Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent longuement.

\- Ça sera moins génant dans le futur, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Jace en se frottant la nuque.

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit précipitement Aimélina. Imagine la gêne si on avait... fait ... ça, dit-elle en riant avec gêne.

Jace riat et entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la presser contre lui.

\- On devrait y aller, dit-il en respirant l'odeur du shampoing.

\- Nope, moi j'y vais. Toi tu vas parler à Clary, dit-elle en se levant. Mais avant, on va passer dans la chambre de Max et tu vas m'aider à remettre mon attelle. Parce que je te jure que ça fait un mal de chien.

Jace la suivit en secouant la tête. Tout commençait à s'arranger entre eux.

...

 _ **(Dédicacé à Liki)**_

Alec se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. La vie n'était vraiment pas tendre avec lui depuis un certain temps et il peineit toujours à trouver le sommeil. Magnus s'asseya à côté de lui et lui caressa la nuque avec douceur. Parfois, il aimerait enfermer le shadowhunter dans une bulle où ils ne seraient que tout les deux.

Le sorcier lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je reste ici, cette nuit ?

Alec répondit avec le corps. Il s'accrocha à Magnus comme à une bouée. lui aggripant le bras en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Magnus comprit et dit :

\- Je ne vais le dire à personne. Tu peux être toi-même avec moi, tu le sais.

Le corps du jeune fût secoué de tremblements violents et le sorcier le prit dans ses bras avec force. Alec relacha la pression à grands sanglots. Et ce durant une bonne heure sans s'arrêtait. Il parla de toute sa vie à Magnus, lui racontant ses plus grands secrets et ses plus grandes peurs. Il parla de ses frères et soeurs, de l'adoption de Jace et Aimé, de la relation conflictuelle avec sa mère, sa relation presque inexistante avec son père. Tout y passa et le sorcier l'écouta avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'Alec s'arrête.

\- Tu ne me raconte jamais ta vie d'avant, fît-il remarquer au sorcier.

Magnus se mît à rire. Il aimait frimé en racontant ses aventure dans tout les pays du monde et de ses amours ratter. Mais il ne parlait jamais des moments douloureux. Avec personne. Ni Catharina, ni Camille ou Raghnor à l'époque. Était-il prêt à raconter tout cela au jeune homme ?

Il regarda Alec, et lorsqu'il le vit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux un peu gonflés et rouge, entrain de renifler, il craqua.

\- J'était très jeune quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Mes pouvoirs c'était déclenché sans que je ne m'en rende compte et mon beau père avait essayé de me... noyer.

Alec se raprocha de lui et lui carressa la main.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans le lit dans son lit. Elle s'était enfoncée un couteau dans le ventre. Elle n'a pas suportée d'avoir accouché d'un monstre, dit-il en se tournant complètement vers Alec. Elle n'avait pas supportée qui j'étais. Je pense que ce moment à dirigée toute ma vie. Je cherchais de l'amour partout et c'était souvent chez les mauvaises personnes.

Alec baissa la tête et la releva en souriant tristement.

\- Et puis tu es arrivé, dans ta jolie chemise avec ton arc et tes flèches. Au départ, je t'ai juste trouvé très sexy, dit-il en riant.

Alec souria plus fortement montrant ses dents.

\- Mais la dexième rencontre a été boulverssante. Autant pour mes yeux que pour ma tête. Tu avais cette veste en cuir, ce jean noir moulant et ce petit sourire géné totalement craquant. Et tes valeurs étaient de belle valeurs. Pour toi, un innocent est un innocent peu importe son origine ou son sang.

Alec se mît à rougir et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Magnus redressa sa tête en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment sû que j'étais tombé amoureux de la bonne personne quand tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à me tendre la main pour sauver Luke. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux mon ange.

Magnus posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de son shadowhunter. Baisé auquel Alec repondit avec passion. Cependant, Magnus se recula d'un seul coup et baissa la tête en se reculant.

\- Qu'est-qu'il ce passe ? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?, demanda le jeune homme en s'inquiétant.

\- Non mon ange, non. C'est juste que parfois, je n'arrive pas... à me contrôler. Ils apparaissent sans que je le veuille vraiment, dit-il avec panique.

Alec prit son visage en coupe et regarda ses yeux. Ses vrais yeux. Si semblable à ce d'un chat. Et si beau aux yeux du jeune homme en face du sorcier.

\- Ils sont tellement beau Magnus. Tu es tellement beau, dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleues en caressant les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Magnus le regarda droit dans les yeux et se jetta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Alec enserra sa taille de ses deux bras et Magnus gardait le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains. Ils s'alongèrent doucement et leurs lèvres se déssoudèrent au fur et à mesure. Ils restèrent juste collés, l'un contre l'autre baigant dans une nouvelle étape de leurs relation. Tout s'arrangeait autour d'eux et leurs amour était de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient connus le pire alors rien de plus ne pourrait aller mal.

À si seulement, ils savaient !


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout le monde.

Je suis contente d'être de retour et j'ai pas mal fait de recherche pour votre petite surprise.

Il y aurait 4 chapitre " Hors sujet" spécial Halloween. Les idées me sont venues d'un coup et je voulais les partager avec vous.

Ce sera un chapitre par jour pendant les 4 dernier jours du mois d'octobre et le bouquet final le 31octobre le jour de la fête du surnaturelle.

Je vous dit à bientôt et bonne lecture.

Petite-Moldue

hachiko97412 : Je pense que c'est parce que ça sent vraiment le roussi x). Bref, tu ne va pas être déçu je pense !

Liki : Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait. Ah oui ils en ont encore beaucoup à vivre ! Tu n'as pas idée !

.

.

.

 _ **Appartement de Magnus Bane. Le lendemain.**_

Magnus ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main. Aimélina entra dans une tenue de combat noir avec son attelle bleu en dessous de sa veste en cuir à la manche non-enfilée. Elle souria en le voyant et dit :

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, merci d'être venue. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de t'éloigner de Max, lui dit-il avec compréhension.

\- Il rît et râle alors il va mieux du moins un peu mieux qu'hier, dit-elle en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Magnus lui sourit et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, lui dit-elle avec appréhension.

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Enfin..., dit Magnus en s'asseyant. J'étais là quand ton épée s'est illuminée et que tes yeux se sont mit à briller.

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai fait ça ?, dit -elle précipitement. Je veux dire, pour l'épée, je savais mais les yeux..., ajouta-t-elle laissant sa phrase en suspent.

\- Tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quand je me suis évanouie dans la chambe de ma mère, j'ai eue une vision de Jonathan Christopher. Ensuite il y a eue la bataille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi, dit-elle. Mais tu ne dois pas le dire d'accord ? Garde le pour toi.

\- Bien-sûr, dit Magnus. Mais si Alec me demande, je lui dirais. Je ne lui cacherais rien. Je ne gacherais pas mon couple avec des mensonges.

\- C'est normal. Je comprends, lui dit-elle.

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur ce sujet, dit le sorcier en posant une main sur son épaule valide.

\- Merci et je vais en faire aussi. On ne sait jamais, lui répondit-elle en se levant. Simon est dans sa chambre ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tu veux le voir ?, demanda le sorcier en faisant apparaitre une poche de sang dans ses mains.

\- Oui, j'aimerai bien que l'on avance notre soirée film. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose que les événements de ces derniers temps.

Magnus lui souria, compréhensif.

\- Tu pourra lui donner ça en même temps, dit-il en lui tendant la poche. Oh et n'hésite pas à entrer directement dans sa chambre. Quand il fait de la musique, il n'entend pas quand on frappe à la porte, ajouta-t-il en faisant de grand geste avec les mains.

Aimélina avança dans le couloir intriguée. Elle ne savait pas que Simon faisait de la musique. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle trouva vite la chambre du jeune homme, d'où le son doux et profond d'une guitare s'échappée. Elle frappa tout de même à la porte et entra. Simon était sur son lit et jouait cette mélodie avec dextérité. Il fredonnait des paroles comme pour ne pas gacher les notes de musique avec quelques choses de superficielle.

Puis, il arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers l'invitée surprise encore à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il sourit à Aimélina et posa sa guitare pour s'avancer vers elle et la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène ?, demanda-t-il en ce détachant d'elle et en commençant la poche qu'elle lui avait tendu.

\- J'aurais aimé que l'on transforme notre soirée film en journée film et qu'on l'avance à aujourd'hui. Seulement, si tu veux bien-sûr ?, dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Simon la regarda longuement et lui sourit :

\- C'est d'accord mais seulement si tu me dis qui t'a virée de l'Institut pour la journée et qui tu essaye d'évité, dit le vampire qui jettait la poche vide à la poubelle.

Aimé le regarda et soupira en riant :

\- Ma mère m'a viré de l'Institut pour que Max puisse sortir un peu de ses couvertures sans que je ne lui colle aux baskets et je n'évite pas vraiment Jace. J'évite les situations génantes que je pourrais avoir avec Jace après même pas une journée de rupture, dit-elle en finissant par s'allonger sur le lit du vampire.

\- Attends, s'écrit-il surpris. Tu ne sors plus avec Jace ?

\- Non, je lui ai dit qu'on arrêtait là. Il est amoureux de Clary et Clary de lui. J'étais de trop et jamais il ne me l'aurais avoué, dit-elle en regardant le plafond.

Simon s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour la soutenir. C'était dur une rupture même si c'était de son propre fait.

\- Comment les autres on réagit ?, demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond lui aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis, dit-elle en se redressant. Avec tous ce qu'il c'est passé je ne voulais pas les embêter.

Simon hocha la tête et se redressa.

\- On se les regarde, ses Harry Potter ?, dit-il avec un sourire dans la direction de la jeune fille.

La shadowhunter lui souria en retour et se redressa en disant :

\- J'ai hâte !

C'est ce qu'ils firent toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Max appelle pour demander à sa soeur si elle rentrait bientôt parce que leur mère s'inquiétait. Contradiction bonjour ! Aimélina dû alors laisser Simon à la fin du cinquième film. Le générique ayant à peine commencé. Elle embrassa sa joue avant de lui promettre de revenir demain pour la suite. Puis elle repartit à l'Institut.

Et elle revient, comme promit, le jour suivant et le jour d'après pour regarder d'autres films puisque la saga du sorcier à lunettes était terminé. Simon lui fît découvrir ses films préférés dont la saga Star Wars, certains Marvel ou DC Comics et aussi des comédies et des drames.

Puis c'était devenue une tradition. Presque en tout cas. Aimélina arrivait, parfois avec Alec, et se dirigeait dans la chambre de Simon où le popcorn et les DVDs étaient déjà près. Certaine fois, ils commentaient tellement le film qu'ils ne remarquaient pas que le générique de fin était entrain de passer à l'écran.

Mais, après un mois d'arrêt totale, Aimélina dû reprendre les missions et les journées se transformèrent en soirées. Toujours la même chose sauf que Simon leurs faisaient attaquer les séries et qu'Aimélina était, de temps à autres, appelait à l'improviste par n'importe qui et devait s'en aller d'urgence. Dans ses cas là, elle appelait Simon pendant qu'elle rédigeait le rapport de mission pour lui raconter. Et Simon jurait que c'était bien mieux que de regarder des films.

Jace et Clary avait eue un mal de chien à ce mettre en couple. Ils s'étaient cherchés, avaient demandés, l'un comme l'autre, à Aimé si ça la dérangeait. S'étaient embrassés puis rejettaient et maintenant tout allait pour le mieux et le couple etait solide. Enfin, c'était aussi un peu grâce à Aimélina qui leur avait mît un bon coup de pied aux fesses, agacée de les voirs tourner en rond.

Max allait beaucoup mieux et ses entrainements avait reprit. Il avait cependant un peu plus de mal à réveiller ses muscles et se battait donc avec plus de raideur. Mais savoir que le fils Morgenstern n'était plus sur cette terre et qu'il n'y avait toujours pas trace de son retour, le rassurait plus que de raison et son côté joueur était revenue au galop. Au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Isabelle avait renoué des liens avec Raphaël et le présenta à sa sœur qui à la surprise de tout le monde acceuillit le nouveau vampire avec quelques peu d'hostilité. Cependant et après quelques recherches sur les conséquences du sang de shadowhunter sur l'organisme d'un vampire, Aimé s'était excusée avec un sourire coupable et apprenait désormais à écouter Raphaël avec la même attention qu'elle donnait à ses amis.

Seul ombre au tableau. La dispute entre Magnus et Alec au sujet de l'Épée Mortelle. Elle avait était volée et au lieu d'en parler au sorcier dont il était amoureux, Alec avait préféré garder ça pour lui provoquant la colère de son amoureux qui avait des responsabilité vis-à-vis de son peuple. Magnus vivait ça comme une trahison et réfléchissait à accepter les manigances de la Reine des fées sur le Monde Obscure.

Pour Aimélina et Simon, qui en avaient discutés, la seule solution pour apaiser la colère des sorciers était d'exécuter Valentin et donc de révéler où était la Coupe Mortelle. Seuls les deux amis savaient où elle se trouvait et ils étaient près à le dire pour sauver le couple que formait Magnus et Alec. Cependant, après une énième confrontation entre les deux amoureux, Simon ne pût empêcher Aimélina d'aller botter les fesses de son grand frère pour le faire réagir. Il était donc dans le bureau du directeur de l'Institut, Simon en retrait derrière Aimélina, tandis que la shadowhunter et son frère se hurlait dessus depuis déjà une quarantaine de minutes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, cria Alec à bout de nerf.

\- Que tu te bouge le cul, Alec. Magnus n'attend pas que tu t'excuse mais que tu t'accroche à lui parce que jamais personne ne l'a fait, abruti !, cria à son tour la brune totalement hors d'elle. Tes excuses à la con il n'en veut pas, il veut juste que tu lui dise ce qu'il se passe dans le Monde Obscure parce que, putain Alec, ça concerne aussi les sorciers. Cette épée est capable de tous nous butter et d'amener les ténèbres sur terre.

Alec resta penaud. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était certain que Mag' était en colère parce qu'il lui avait caché quelques choses. Il n'avait, pas une seconde pensée que c'était à cause de cette chose en particulier. Il se rasseya sur sa chaise en se frottant le visage avec ses mains. Mais quel con.

\- J'allucine ou tu vas vraiment rester là comme un con, à rien faire ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec colère. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler l'Inquisitrice, de la convoquer ici, et j'en est rien à foutre si ce n'est pas les convenances Alec, dit-elle en voyant son frère près à dire quelques choses. Et tu vas lui dire que si elle n'exécute pas cette immonde taré de Valentin, elle aura la révolte du Monde Obscure tout entier au cul.

Alec la regarda longuement et se leva près à faire ce qu'elle disait.

\- Pour le reste, Simon et moi, on s'en occupe et Alec, dit-elle pour qu'il l'a regarde dans les yeux. Ne cache plus rien. Si elle te demande pour la Coupe, tu lui répond qu'elle est en notre possession. Si elle te demande pour Jonathan Christopher, tu lui dis qu'il a était ré-expédié en enfer. Déconne pas maintenant, frangin, la révolte va nous tomber dessus si tu fais un pas de travers.

Sur ses mots, elle sortit du bureau, Simon sur les talons. Elle devait aller voir Magnus pour l'empêcher d'aider les fées dans leur conquête du monde. Et si elle pouvait glisser un mot en faveur d'Alec, elle ne se génerait pas.

Ils arrivèrent plus vite que d'habitude à l'appartement. Il y avait un sorcier dans chaque coin et l'ambiance était maussade. Catharina était allongée sur l'un des canapés, une petite fille jouant sur la table basse juste devant elle. Quand elle vît Aimélina arrivait, la sorcière infirmière se redressa et l'acceuillit d'un signe de tête.

\- Dans la cuisine, dit la sorcière pour signaler où était Magnus.

Les paroles de Catharina avaient attirées l'attention de tous sur les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient habitués à la présence de Simon, qui habité ici mais pas à la présence d'une shadowhunter en tenu de combat. La dite shadowhunter fît alors quelques choses qu'y allait contre son instinct. Elle se désarma complétement devant une assemblée de sorciers hostiles à toutes personnes "servant" l'Enclave.

Elle enleva d'abord le poignard de dissimulé dans sa bottine, puis celui dans sa veste en cuir, avant de les mettre dans le porte parapluie. Elle enleva également celui de coincés dans sa ceinture puis fît apparaître grasse à la désactivation de sa rune de dissimulation, ses deux épées séraphique sous les yeux d'un Magnus au bras croisés qui venait de débarquer et qui avait été surprit par le silence. Elle les fît glisser hors de leur fourreau qui était dans son dos et les mît, elles aussi dans le porte parapluie. Elle avança ensuite, sous le regard fière de Simon vers Magnus et demanda :

\- On peut discuter un moment ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête et leur fît signe de le suivre. Une fois dedans, il fît apparaître deux thés glassés au citron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?, demanda le sorcier le dos appuyé sur le plan de travail et les bras croisés.

Aimélina le regarda et dit :

\- Alec a convoqué l'Inquisitrice pour faire exécuter Valentin au plus vite, dit-elle avec fermeté. Il a aussi mît en place des missions de recherche pour retrouver l'épée.

\- En quoi cela me concerne ?, demanda-t-il avec ennuie.

Aimélina se leva d'un seul coup agacé de ne pas pouvoir lui faire entendre raison depuis plus de deux semaines et dit :

\- Tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici, à essayer de sauver des abrutits.

Elle repartît dans le salon énervé et se rééquipa sous le regard surprit presque éffaré de Magnus et des autres sorciers.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?, lui dit-il avec agacement lui aussi.

\- Tu me demande si moi je suis sérieuse ?, dit-elle en se retournant violement, lâchant le poignard qu'elle allait glisser dans sa ceinture. Vous passez votre temps à vous prendre la tête les uns contre les autres et c'est à moi que tu demande si je suis sérieuse. Vous dites souvent que l'Enclave vous traite comme de la merde et que les shadowhunter n'agissent pas. Mais quand on essaye d'agir vous nous prenez pour des cons-cons avec des armes. Mes parents sont morts en essayant d'agir, mon petit frère à faillie y rester en essayant d'agir. Et j'ai faillie crever en essayant de protéger le Monde Obscure du fils Morgenstern.

Aimélina faisait de grand geste en parlant et tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Elle était totalement hors d'elle. Elle en avait ras le bol de toutes ses histoires de différence entre les membres du Monde Obscure.

\- Ne nit pas ça Magnus. Tu étais là quand j'ai continué de me battre alors que je me vidais de mon sang pour l'empêcher de passer libérer son père et pour l'empêcher de te blesser, dit-elle avec colère. J'ai encore essayée d'agir, il y a quelques minutes en faisant entendre raison à mon tétu de grand frère et en l'obligeant presque a se dresser contre l'Inquisitrice pour arranger les choses entre les shadowhunters et les sorciers, les fées, les loups-garous et les vampires. Pour arranger les choses avec toi. Parce qu'il est raide dingue de l'abrutit tétu que tu es également.

Elle avait dit ça en rangeant ses deux épées et en réactivant sa rune de dissimulation, les faisant disparaître aux yeux de tous.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé si la sois disant différence que vous voyez entre les "créatures obscures", dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains en regardant Magnus dans les yeux. Et les shadowhunters, il n'y a que vous qui la remarquiez ?

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement d'intensité que cela frappa tout le monde dans la pièce comme un coup à l'estomac.

\- Parce que moi la seule chose que je vois en vous regardant tous, c'est une femme qui a l'air épuisé après des gardes interminables à l'hopital, dit-elle en désignant Catharina de la main. C'est une petite fille qui joue à la poupée près des gens par qui elle se sent protegée. Des familles, des amis qui se retrouvent. Voilà, ce que je vois Magnus. Je ne vois aucun monstre, aucune horreur. Je vois juste des femmes, des enfants des hommes, qui sont ensembles, qui se soutiennent et qui s'admirent.

Elle regarda Magnus une dernière fois avant de se dirigée vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils entendirent tous des petits pas rapides partir dans la même direction.

Madzie avait rattrapée Aimélina et avait attrapée sa main, stoppant l'adolescente dans son élan.

\- Tu veux venir jouer ?, demanda la petite fille avec émerveillement.

Aimélina se baissa à sa hauteur et lui caressa les joues.

\- Pas aujourd'hui ma puce. Je suis très en colère contre Magnus. Mais je reviendrais demain et on jouera toutes les deux, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

La petite fille hocha la tête et prît Aimé dans ses bras. C'était un signe pour tout les sorciers. La petite fille se sentait en sécuritée avec l'adolescente. Madzie se détacha d'elle et caressa les cheveux brun de la shadowhunter.

\- Tu es très belle, dit-elle de sa voix d'enfant.

\- Pas aussi belle que toi, répondit du tac au tac Aimé qui chatouilla la petite avant qu'elle ne retourne jouer.

Et Aimélina partie. Laissant Magnus et les autres sorciers réfléchir sur leurs actes passés et futur. Mais surtout laissant Magnus réfléchir sur son comportement vis-à-vis d'Alec. Simon suivie la jeune fille pour la calmer mais il devait avouer qu'il était admiratif.

\- Vas-y. Tu peux le dire, que j'ai été trop loin, lui dit-il après une longue marche.

\- Je trouve que c'était plutôt juste et le discours était... Wouha. Je veux dire, on aurai dit le discours d'un roi ou d'un président. Tu étais genre : "On est tous pareil", dit-il dans une affreuse imitation qui fît éclater de rire Aimélina. Et eux étaient genre : " Elle est le méssi !". Sincérement j'ai adoré.

Il finit par rire aussi et ils continuèrent de marcher un long moment en discutant avant que quelqu'un n'appelle Aimé.

\- Kentwell, dit-elle professionnellement sans regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Aimé, tu es toujours avec Mag' et les sorciers ?, lui demanda la voix d'Alec.

\- Non, on a quitté l'appart', il y a 5 minutes, lui répondit-elle.

\- Retournes-y le plus vite possible, cria-t-il alors qu'Aimé et Simon faisait déjà demi tour. Jonathan Christopher a été vue et les fées se sont déclarées de son côté.

\- Je te rappelle, dit-elle en arrivant devant les portes de l'immeuble.

Elle raccrocha et désactiva sa rune de disimulation avant de se mettre à courir dans les escaliers, Simon à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans l'appartement. Il y avait une dizaine de membre du Cercle.

\- On nous invite même pas à la fête, dit Aimélina en activant sa rune d'agilitée. Je suis scandalisée Magnus.

Trois d'entre eux l'attaquèrent de plein foué mais elle se débarrassa rapidement d'eux. Elle attaqua deux autres types et les mit hors d'état de nuire deux autres alors que Simon en avait assomé 4. Le dernier tenait Madzie par le bras et lui mettaie un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Làche-là, lui dit Aimé en se préparant à l'attaquer.

\- J'ai un message pour toi, dit-il en ajustant le couteau. Jonathan Christopher veut que son père le rejoigne et toi aussi. Sinon on tue la gamine.

Aimélina se mit à genoux et dit :

\- Ma puce ? Si tu allais voir Alec aujourd'hui ?

La petite fille hocha la tête et disparue. Sous les yeux horrifié de l'homme mais surtout son crie de douleur. Aimélina lui avait envoyé un poignard dans la cuisse. Elle se releva et lui mît un couteau sous la gorge à son tour.

\- Tu vas rentrer au près de ce taré et tu vas lui dire que le jour où son père et moi on le rejoindra. Ce sera pour le regarder se vider de sang et se sera probablement moi l'auteur de ce fait. Dit lui aussi que son attachement morbide pour moi commence à me gaver, dit-elle en lui mettant un coup de genoux dans l'oeuqophage pour lui couper le souffle.

Magnus s'occupa de se débarrasser des corps et de l'homme qui devait transmettre un message. Juste après cela, il fît bouger l'appartement de sa place actuel pour que plus personne ne trouve où il est.

Aimélina décrocha son téléphone qui sonnait de nouveau et le mît en haut parleur.

\- Madzie est arrivé dans mon bureau d'un seul coup. Elle a dit que des hommes méchant avec des cercles avaient attaqué l'appartement. Elle est entrain de manger des gâteaux avec Max. Ça va ? Tout me monde va bien ?, demanda Alec sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Tout les sorciers écoutés.

\- Tout le monde va bien. On est arrivés avant que ça ne dégenère vraiment. Il n'y a pas de bléssé ?, demanda-t-elle à Catharina.

\- Non aucun. Vous êtes arrivés à point, dit la sorcière en souriant et en regardant Aimélina ramasser les morceaux de verres par terre le téléphone sur le bras de canapé.

\- Aucun bléssé, cria-t-elle à Alec au bout du fils.

\- Ok, je vous ramène la jolie puce. Enfin, si elle arrive à lâcher Max et vise versa, dit-il en riant.

\- Ramène-le aussi. Maman l'empêche de sortir, il va étouffer à l'Institut, dit-elle en rassemblant les morceaux de verre dans un seau.

\- Ouais, dit Alec dans un souffle. Tu m'en veux encore beaucoup ?

\- Tu es un crétin mais non. Je ne t'en veut plus.

\- J'arrive. Je t'aime, lui dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en se redressant.

Tout les sorciers la regardaient attendries et amusés. Aimélina leurs souria et posa le seau à côté de la cuisine.

-Désolée pour le vase Ming, dit-elle à Magnus en se redressant.

Magnus la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant avec chaleur avant de lui demander ce qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Jon..., commença Aimélina avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de Magnus qui hésita à décrocher en voyant qui l'appeler. Décroche, il a comprit la leçon. Il t'appelle pour tout te dire, dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant Magnus s'isoler.


	20. Halloween 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour des surprise d'Halloween ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je suis vraiment contente de vous les présenter. Pour les plus attentifs, j'ai laissé des 4 références cachés sur mes films et séries préférés. Si vous les trouvez, il y aura peut-être une surprise ;).

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dit à demain.

Petite-Moldue

.

.

.

Un professeur avait demandé une chose à ses élèves : Quelle est votre plus grand rêve et pourquoi il vous aide dans votre vie ?

Futurs shadowhunters obligent, beaucoup avaient déclarés que leur plus grand rêve était de tuer un démon supérieur voir l'un des souverrain de l'enfer pour les plus ambicieux.

Cela permettait aux proffesseurs de voir quels enfants étaient les plus motivés et donc d'adapter leur éducation. Les enfants devaient rendre cela sur feuille en expliquant en détail ce en quoi leurs rêves consistaient.

Max avait réfléchit longtemps à son plus grand rêve et le petit garçon à la fin d'un des cours avait demandait s'il ne pouvait pas modifié la question pour pouvoir mieux expliquer les choses. Le professeur n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Après tout, son frère Alec avait rendu 8 pages à son époque en expliquant à quelle point être directeur d'Institut serait super. Et Isabelle avait fait 4 pages sur son rêve de faire une excursion chez les fées.

Jace lui n'avait fait qu'une page sur comment être un bon shadowhunter et la phrase "casser des genoux" réaparéçeait presque tout le temps. Aimélina avait était modeste et avait fait 2 pages sur les devoirs d'un bon shadowhunter qui lui avait donnée la meilleure note de la classe. Pourquoi alors il ne pourrait pas changer la question pour le dernier enfant Lightwood, si anticonformiste qu'il était ?

Max l'avait alors transformait en : Quelle est votre plus grand rêve et comment c'est-il réalisé ?

Parce que s'il y avait une chose dont Maxwell Lightwood rêvait par dessus tout, c'était de pouvoir voir le monde des terrestres. Il voulait tout savoir et trouvait tout facinant.

Et c'est au moment où ça curiosité était à son comble qu'il rencontra Simon. C'était un terrestre. Et un terrestre supra intelligent en plus.

Simon était son idole. Une sorte de modèle qui passait toute les épreuves de la vie. Quand il en avait envie, il empreintait le téléphone de sa maman et appelait Simon pour qu'il lui raconte l'histoire du garçon qui faisait la guerre dans l'espace avec des robots et qui utilisait la Force. Le petit garçon la trouvait fascinante.

 _" Je rêvais de voir le monde des terrestres. Ça devait être super génial puisqu'il y avait autant de gens qui vivait dedans. J'ai un ami qui s'appelle Simon et qui dit que le Monde Obscur est beaucoup plus cool que le monde des terrestres. Il dit même que notre monde il est beaucoup plus interessant et qu'il est magnifique quand on sait le regarder. Simon a raison je crois. Simon a presque toujours raison de toute façon._

 _Simon, il est super fort. Il n'est pas n'importe quel vampire. C'est un diurne et les diurnes c'est tellement rare et puissant que, bha, il existe que Simon. Et il est encore plus fort que Jace et presque aussi fort qu'Aimé. C'est pour ça que j'adore Simon et que je le trouve hyper cool. Parce que Simon, il est fort._

 _Simon, il apprend hyper vite aussi. Avec Aimé, on avait pas mît très longtemps à lui apprendre à jouer au Go et puis Simon, il apprend plein de jeux marrants à faire pour passer le temps. Et il apprend plein de blagues trop drôle._

 _Il est loyal Simon. C'est tout le temps ce que dit Jace. " Simon est chiant mais il est loyal". Et Simon, il dit que Jace est un garçon qui mérite d'être écouté._

 _Simon il est gentil avec tout le monde. Il est gentil avec Isabelle, il lui a même sauvé la vie une fois ou deux, je ne sais plus bien, et puis il est gentil avec Jace alors que Jace, il est pas vraiment sympa avec lui._

 _Mais Simon, il est encore plus fort. Parce qu'il éloigne les cauchemars Simon. Quand je pense à lui avant de m'endormir bha, ça me fait moins peur et quand Aimé est tout près de moi et ben c'est encore mieux._

 _Et puis Simon il est trop sympa. Même maman le dit que Simon est trop sympa. Elle dit que Simon est quelqu'un de bien._

 _Papa lui, il dit que c'est un emmerdeur mais qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever le fait qu'il est tenace. J'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout quant il dit ça._

 _Alec dit tout le temps que Simon parle trop mais qu'il est un super ami. Je pense pareil. Simon, c'est mon ami et je l'aime beaucoup._

 _La meilleure amie de Simon, elle s'appelle Clary. C'est la petite amie de Jace aussi. Elle est très jolie Clary. Même si sa famille, elle fait un peu peur. Elle, elle est jolie et super gentille. C'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur, Aimélina aussi. Je l'aime bien Clary._

 _Isabelle, elle dit que Simon, il est mignon. Elle le dit à Clary ou à Aimélina, parfois les deux. Mais elle dit aussi qu'il n'est pas aussi mignon que Raj. Je comprends pas. Pour moi Raj, il est hyper moche._

 _Simon, il connait des tas de choses. Ce qu'il appelle des films et des séries mais aussi beaucoup de livres et ce qu'il appelle des Comics_ _où il y a des gens super forts avec des supers pouvoirs de sorciers qui sauvent le monde et que les terrestres appelle des supers héros._

 _En plus de ça, Simon chante et joue de plein d'instruments super cool. La seule chose que je serais faire un jour, c'est jongler avec une épée pour tuer un démon._

 _Lui, il connait des tas de choses et il me dit jamais que je suis trop petit._

 _Mais, c'est pas pour ça que je parle de Simon aujourd'ui._

 _Je parle de lui parce que Simon, il ne fait pas attention à si tu es une créature démoniaque ou une créature angélique pour lui si tu es innocent et bien tu mérite d'être sauvé._

 _Simon, il n'a plus de famille. Il m'a dit que sa maman avait pas accepté qui soit un vampire et donc elle disait qu'il était mort._ _Quand je lui demande si ça le rend triste, il me dit " un peu mais j'avais plus ma place dans le monde terrestre. C'est le votre mon monde maintenant et vous tous, vous êtes ma famille."_

 _Et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé la question est parlé de tout ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit au debut, je rêvais de connaître le monde terrestre. Et je l'ai réalisé grâce à Simon mais surtout parce qu'en l'écoutant parler du Monde Obscur et de ce qu'il aimait chez nous, je me suis dit que le monde des terrestres devait être vraiment tristre sans ma famille avec moi._

 _Mon rêve maintenant, c'est de devenir un shadowhunter aussi fort que mon copain Simon_ _est fort et cool en tant que vampire."_

Simon reposa la feuille sur son bureau, touché et attendri. Ce petit garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Magnus lui avait donné en disant que cela venait de Max et qu'Alec lui avait remit à lui comme il n'etait pas là. Il avait été persuadé que c'était un dessin ou une nouvelle lubie pour lui apprendre les runes angéliques. C'était bien le genre de ce petit gars.

Mais non, c'était un devoir pour l'école/Institut/Idris où il parlait de lui et du fait qu'il était son ami. Ça lui avait quand même valu un 19 sur 20.

Simon souria et enfila sa veste. Il embarqua sa guitare, son étuit, quelques partition vierge et passa dans le salon pour prendre un paquet de bonbons multicolors. Magnus le regarda surprit et lui demanda :

\- Tu parts en camp Hippi ?

\- Non, je vais voir Max, dit le jeune homme en avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais il fît demi tour, pensant à quelque chose. Il se posta devant le sorcier avec tout son barda et lui demanda :

\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire apparaitre une guitare ?

Le sorcier sourit à pleine dents et fît apparraitre un étuit semblable à celui de Simon. Sans tout les autocolant et les dessins de Clary.

Le vampire aggripa l'étuit en le remerciant avec entrein avant de passer la porte pour de bon.

En se retrouvant dans la rue, il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la petite rue qui menait à l'Institut. Il refléchissait à quelle chanson, il pourrait bien apprendre au petit garçon en premier.

Il n'avait toujours pas décidé quand il arriva devant les portes de l'Institut. Il entra en se faisant remarquer par tout le monde. En effet, rare, étaient les moments où les Shadowhunters voyaient un vampire affublé de dizaine d'objet dans les mains à l'entrée d'un Institut qui chantonnait une mélodie celte digne de grande bataille épique à l'épée où d'un jeu de Trône. Il croisa Raj et se mit à rire, repensant à son passage dans le devoir de Max, en se dirigeant cette fois vers la chambre de son jeune ami.

Une fois devant, il vît Isabelle donner un cours magistral en faisant les cents pas, à une Clary somnolante et un Max ennuyé qui soupirait de desespoir en regardant ses "cartes à apprendre" où des runes était déssinés.

Le vampire lança le paquet de bonbons sur le lit et se mit à sourire en voyant les yeux émmerveillés du petit Max. Il devait se souvenir de l'avertissement, ne jamais le nourir après minuit. Le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et sauta du lit pour venir lui faire un câlin.

Simon le prît dans ses bras à son tour et avança dans la chambre, une fois séparé de ce petit shadowhunter. Il posa son étuit par terre et l'étuit de la guitare neuve sur le lit.

\- J'ai un cadeau, dit-il à Max.

Le mini shadowhunter s'approcha de l'étuit et le regarda. Simon lui dit de l'ouvrir.

\- Sinon, je ne pourrais jamais t'apprendre à en jouer, avait-il rajouté.

Max l'ouvrit alors doucement et avec précaution. Il y découvrit une guitare accoustique noir, gravé d'un "Maxwell" rouge sur la caisse. Il la regarda longtemps, les yeux brillant d'excitation et se tourna vers Simon.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'apprendre à en jouer ?, lui demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Bien sûr !, dit le vampire avec entrain. Sinon avec qui je ferai mon nouveau groupe de créatures obscurs super cool qui s'appellera "Les Crocs Ascérés".

\- Où les surnaturelles Rockeurs, dit le petit garçon faisant briller les yeux de Simon comme des lanternes.

Max lui frappa dans les mains et sortit la guitare avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur une chaise.

\- On commence par quoi ?, demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui sortait sa propre guitare en restant debout.

\- Chez les terrestres, il y a une fête qui s'appelle Halloween. Et tout le monde la fête alors je vais t'apprendre une chanson d'Halloween. Je pense que celle de l'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack devrait suffir pour le moment. On ne va pas mettre le carosse avant les hyppogryphes, lui répondit Simon.

Et cela dura toute l'après-midi. Ils rigolèrent et travaillèrent sur tout un tas de note et d'accord. Le petit garçon apprenait vite et de temps à autre il lui apprenait les paroles de la chanson.

Pendant un temps Max etait devenue un terrestre. Il apprenait des chansons en jouant de la guitare, plus ou moins bien. Il n'avait pas a réviser ses runes ou à écouter Isabelle lui faire un cours magistral sur les danger de ne pas avoir sa stèle ou d'être sous équipé.

Il était normal. Pas un petit shadowhunter en herbe. Mais juste un petit garçon qui s'amusait avec un copain qui faisait partie de la famille.

Et Simon lui avait promit de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur Halloween.

On entendait les paroles de la chanson depuis le couloir alors que les deux grands enfants sautés sur le lit et partout ailleurs dans la chambre. Aimélina les regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte vite rejointe par Clary et Alec. Les trois jeune les regardaient s'amuser et jouer au rockeur.

 ** _On fait peur... mais on se domine_**

 ** _Dans la ville d'Halloween !_**

À force de passer et repasser dans les couloirs, tout les shadowhunters de l'Institut avaient finie par fredonner la chanson pendant le travail.

Résultat : En sortant de la chambre de Max pour aller manger, ils déboulèrent dans la salle des ordinateurs tout près des portes d'entrée de la grande Eglise.

Ils tombèrent alors nez à nez avec des shadowhunters, armés jusqu'aux dents, chantant une chanson d'Halloween en frappant du pied et secouant la tête. Ils firent les gros yeux totalement surprit.

Il ne manquait plus que les déguisements et tout était au top !

hachiko97412: Tu m'as fait trop rire et oui ça sent vraiment le roussi mais grâce à cette petite pause Halloween, tu vas pouvoir arrêter un peu de t'inquiété. "Petite-Moldue fronça les sourcils et ce rendit compte qu'elle avait du retard dans les chapitres

\- Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle. Hachiko va me tuer

Et elle retourna écrire."

Des bisous hochiko !


	21. Halloween 2

Salut ! Désolée pour le retard je poste le deuxième OS spécial Halloween.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Petite-moldue.

hachiko97412 : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plût. " Moldue regarda sa jambe de bois et dit : Mon dieu, je me doutais qu'hachiko allait me tuer"

.

.

.

Alec était un héro parmis les mortels. En tout cas, pour son petit frère, Simon, Clary et sa petite soeur Aimélina.

Il avait réussi un exploit digne de Dieu lui même. Faire taire Isabelle qui avait commençait à leur faire la morale sur tout un tas de règles stupide, sur l'apprentissage des shadowhunters et de ne pas se laisser distraire par les jeux. Et patatit et patata.

En bref, elle avait ennuyée tout le monde et Alec avait été celui qui avait réussi à lui couper le sifflé en lui disant que parfois, elle avait des comportements de vieille peau rigide. Outrée, Isabelle s'était tût en imaginant 1001 façon d'humilier salement son frère jumeaux.

En bref, c'était grâce à lui que tout les jeunes étaient à présent dans un magasin de déguisement "trop ultra cool", selon Max, à se détendre pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines.

Vampires émoglobineux, loup-garou postichés, sorcières hideuses avec très peu d'hygiène ou encore, fée princesse en robe rose avec une petite baguette magique, se cotoyaient devant tout les enfants émmerveillés. Tous sauf Max qui était très déçu de voir que le Monde Obscur était ridiculisé par le Monde Terrestre.

C'est alors que Simon amorça son "super méga secret d'Halloween ultra parfait", avait-il dit en choeur avec Clarissa.

Ils prirent tout deux des tas et des tas de déguisement dans les rayons du petit magasin qu'ils connaissaient par coeur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tout les deux vers Max qui les regarda avec surprise.

\- Sim' va te créer le meilleur costume de tout les temps, dit Clary que Jace regarda avec surprise lui aussi, voyant sa petite amie se comporter comme Simon en avait l'habitude.

Max était tout excité. Il allait passer son première Halloween avec un déguisement trop cool.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils et demanda à Simon de se baisser pour lui parler à l'oreille. Le vampire s'exécuta et écouta le petit garçon avec une attention toute particulière.

Il comprenait l'envie de Max d'être quelqu'un d'autre de précis, ce jour-là. Il adorait faire ça aussi quand il était petit. Clary et lui avaient même inventé un jeu. Ils se déguisaient chacun de leurs côtés et se retrouvaient pour deviner le déguisement de l'autre. Simon gagnait toujours, Clarissa... un peu moins.

En entendant la demande de Max, il fût d'abord surprit et ensuite, grâce un peu aussi aux explications du plus jeune, il comprît.

Ils déhenbulaire, alors, à travers les rayons, concentrés. Ils cherchaient tout et n'importe quoi pour créer le déguisement le plus parfait possible. Mais surtout le plus ressemblant.

Les autres n'étaient pas en reste. Clary avait convaincue Jace de se déguiser en superhéro, ils cherchaient le costume parfait et le blond était exigeant. Clary avait déjà une petite idée du sien et donc ne cherchait pas vraiment pour elle.

Isabelle opta pour un costume qui correspondait... à son opposée totale. Et c'était tant mieux. En tout cas, elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'elle adopterait ce look qui sait. Mouais il ne fallait pas rêvait, non plus.

Magnus, lui, pour une fois était perdu.

Il était sûr qu'Alec ne se déguiserait pas. C'était évident. C'est d'Alec dont on parlait. Mais, lui, avait bien envie de jouer le jeu et d'embarquer dans son délire, une jolie petite sorcière qui aimait beaucoup jouer avec Max. Et qui rêverait de ce petit jour pour ne pas penser à ses petites bronchies.

Alec regarda les déguisements avec apréhension. Il savait que Magnus voudrait se déguiser et l'embarquer dans son délire à paillettes. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer les paillettes et le maquillage une journée, une soirée et une partie de la nuit. Non enfaite, il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir assumer ça. Mais en regardant Magnus aussi excité et impatient, il ne savait plus quoi décider. Ça pouvait être sympa et puis ça lui ferai vraiment plaisir, qu'il joue le jeu au moins pour cette soirée.

Clary s'approcha de lui alors que Jace continuait d'admirer les déguisements moulants. Non mais vraiment !

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver quelque chose de sympa pour lui faire plaisir ?, lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.

Le jeune homme la regarda longtemps avant d'hocher la tête en se frottant la nuque.

\- Tu as de la chance. J'ai déjà une super idée, lui dit son amie avec un grand sourire.

Il lui sourit à son tour et ils discutèrent de l'idée de Clary discrètement, pour faire la surprise au plus grand nombre.

Simon et Max étaient déjà à la caisse entrain de discuter avec Sam, le vendeur qui racontait des anecdotes sur Clary et Simon, au petit garçon. Il les connaissait depuis qu'il était petit et les retrouvait chaque année.

\- Une fois, il est entrée dans le magasin comme une furie, commença l'homme en riant. Il retournait toutes les allés. Je me suis approché pour lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état et il a dit qu'il avait vu le costume de Clary et qu'il était vraiment plus cool que le sien et qu'il allait être ridicule en renard des villes, finit l'homme en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui et ce costume à finie par être le plus cool parce que je les transformé en renard des villes zombie !, dit Simon outré que l'on se moque de lui impunément.

L'homme continuait de rire et Max l'accompagnait alors Simon se calma et se dit que les anecdotes n'étaient pas si mal.

\- Vous me ramenez des petits nouveaux ?, demanda le vieil homme avec joie, quand le fou rire fût passé et qu'il vît arriver le reste du groupe.

Clary hocha la tête en sortant une vanne sur un vieux déguisement miteux en vitrine et Sam et Simon se mirent à rire. Jace était, quant à lui de plus en plus surprit de voir que Simon avait réellement déteint sur sa petite copine durant toute ses années.

\- Sam, parlons sérieusement, dit Simon en retrouvant son sérieux pour demander quelque chose de particulier pour le costume de Max. J'aimerai qu'on fasse un tour dans l'arrière boutique pour un truc top secret pour compléter le costume de Maxattaque.

Sam hocha la tête et lui fît signe de passer derrière la caisse avec le petit Max.

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sac en main qui cliquetait et de grands sourires heureux et impatient. Jace paya son costume et Magnus quelques palettes dont ne savait trop quoi.

Clary commanda au vendeur trois déguisement bien précis un pour elle et deux pour former celui, parfait, d'Alec.

Seule, Aimélina réfléchissait encore. Tout le monde sembla l'avoir oubliée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi prendre et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle resterait à l'Institut pour flanner. Il était tous partie quand Sam vient la voir pour lui proposer quelques déguisements.

\- Non, je sais !, s'écria le vieille homme en courant vers l'arrière boutique.

Il revient un temps après et lui montra.

\- Il n'est plus tout jeune mais je suis sûr qu'il t'ira comme un gant, ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda et réfléchit longuement avant d'hocher la tête et de sortie son porte-feuille pour payer avant de sortir.

Elle retrouva tout le monde qui l'attendait dehors depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as trouvé ?, lui demanda Clary avec curiosité.

\- Je sais pas trop. On verra de toute façon, dit Aimé avec gêne.

Clary souria en entourant son bras autour de celui de sa meilleure amie. Autant Jace et Izzy savait qu'ils étaient beaux. Vraiment beaux. Mais pour Alexander et Aimélina, tout était compliqué. Ils pensaient tout deux, qu'ils étaient banal voir super bof. Alors qu'en vérité, ils avaient tout deux un charme dingue et naturel, ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose dans les yeux. Qui envoutait quiconque les regardait longuement.

Aimélina finit par se détendre en discutant avec Clary, Simon et Max. En réalité, elle écoutait, tout comme son petit frère, la rousse et le brun parlaient des traditions d'Halloween chez les terrestres et du programme qu'ils allaient mettre au point pour leurs présenter l'une de leurs fêtes préférés.

Ça risquait d'être folclorique et c'était Magnus qui le pensait. Vous imaginez ?


	22. Halloween 3

Bonjour !

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver. Voici le troisième Os Halloween. J'avoue que celui-ci est mon préféré.

Pour l'occasion ma meilleure amie l'a corrigé. Elle s'appelle Irongirl et je la remercie infiniment.

Bref, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre Halloween avant de reprendre la fiction "normale". Si cette initiative de fête vous a plût dite le moi et je ferais la même chose pour les fêtes de Noël.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à demain.

Petite-Moldue.

Liki : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'ai essayée de créer une ambiance propre à Halloween.

hachiko97412 : "moldue court avec sa jambe de bois et se cache derrière une porte :

\- Hachiko ne me retrouva jamais ici !" Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre. Et j'espère que celui là te plaira.

.

.

.

Clary et Simon avait apporté des caisses et des caisses d'objets en tout genre qui avait inondé l'appartement en moins de deux minutes. Ils riaient ensemble sur seul Raziel savait quoi et semblaient dans une bulle hermétique à tout raclement de gorge ou toussotement insistant venant des autres assis sur les différents canapés du salon. Les plus turbulents s'impatientaient de savoir ce que ces deux là, leurs avaient préparé. Aimélina et Alec restaient comme toujours de marbre. Ils étaient les plus calmes et les plus troubles fêtes. S'afficher en public avec des costumes ? Très peu pour eux d'habitude mais une chose en entraînant une autre et le risque de se prendre un coup de pied bien douloureux aux fesses de la part de l'un des deux idiots qui riaient comme des phoques, les avaient convaincues.

Grave erreurs qu'étaient leurs décisions , maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, ne pouvaient plus dire à la dernière minute qu'ils étaient malade (ce qui n'était pas vraiment possible pour un Shadowhunter), ou qu'ils étaient franchement occupés, ce qui risquait d'être le cas puisque des terrestres un peu simplet s'amusaient à ouvrir des portails vers le monde des morts, libérant quelques démons au passage. Non mais quelle idée !

En bref, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis , contrairement aux autres, mais se gardaient bien de le dire pour ne pas effacer le sourire grandissant des membres de leurs familles. Le ridicule ne tue pas comme on dit.

\- Bon, on est près je crois, dit Simon à Clary en finissant son installation.

\- Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, dit Clary en effaçant le sourire de Max qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire entres ses deux soeurs.

Les deux meilleurs amis ne réfléchirent que deux secondes avant de s'écrier, ensemble et en harmonie parfaite :

\- Une citrouille !

Simon en sortie une d'une des innombrables caisses dispatchées autour de lui et la plaça au milieu de leurs décors improvisés d'Halloween. Il regarda Clary qui le regarda à son tour puis ils se tapèrent dans les mains, signent que leurs travail était parfait.

Ils se tournèrent vers les autres et se mirent à sourire grandement.

\- Les gars, voici notre présentation supra fantastique, dit Clary en montrant un tableau où était écrit la fin de sa phrase qu'elle dit encore une fois en synchronisation avec Simon :

"Des Origines et Traditions d'Halloween"

Simon se déplaça une fois de plus vers les caisses et jeta un paquet de tissu noir à Luke qui le réceptionna.

\- Noir pour les filles, Vert pour les garçons, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Aimélina et Maryse regardèrent la tête qu'avait Maya et Isabelle avec cette affreux chapeau en pointe et regardèrent l'objet dans leurs mains avec hostilité. Bien que pour faire plaisir à son plus jeune fils, Maryse fît l'effort de le porter, Aimélina elle, beaucoup moins :

\- Il est hors de question que je mette cette horreur sur ma tête, dit-elle blasée en regardant son frère, Alec, mettre son chapeau de leprechaune.

\- Max va choisir le tien alors, dit Simon sans perdre son sourire. Et celui d'Alec aussi.

\- Pourquoi lui, il a le droit de changer ?, demanda Jace outré.

\- Parce que c'est Alec et parce que ce serait dommage de priver tout le monde de la tête que tu as avec cette horreur sur la tête, dit Simon qui évita de justesse un gobelet en plastique rouge roulé en boule.

Max avait le nez dans l'une des malles et avait sorti deux couvres chefs. Qu'il montra à la petite Madzie qui acquiesça frénétiquement en voyant ses trouvailles. Il posa sur la tête de son grand frère, un haut de forme avec des petites citrouilles dessus qui donnait un air tout mignon à Alec. Et sur les cheveux de sa grande soeur, il déposa un serre tête avec des oreilles en triangle marron.

\- Vous êtes choux, dit Clary alors qu'Aimé grognait et qu'Alec levait les yeux au ciel.

Clary installa un diadème de princesse dans ses cheveux roux et Simon enfila un serre tête/trompe l'oeil qui donnait l'impression qu'un poignard était planté dans son crâne.

\- Pourquoi les chapeaux ?, demanda Maya.

\- Parce que c'est cool et ça met dans l'ambiance, s'exclama Clary. Faite un effort, on va bien s'amuser.

\- Ce décor, commença Simon en montrant d'un geste de la main les décorations mit en place par leurs soins. Et un décor d'Halloween américain typique.

\- Il vient d'origine lointaine et très ancienne, dit Clary en hochant la tête.

Les adultes de la pièce ainsi qu'Aimé et Alec, se mirent à sourire attendris. Clary et Simon avaient orchestrés toute cette mise en scène pour émerveiller Max et Madzie et leurs montrer les choses incroyables que les petits terrestres vivaient chaque année. Ses deux parents et Magnus leurs en étaient vraiment reconnaissant en voyant les yeux des deux enfants briller d'une façon si intense et lumineuse.

\- Magnus, s'il te plait, demanda Simon.

Magnus, affublé de son chapeau ridicule, claqua des doigts et la lumière s'éteignit.

Les spectateurs assis sur le canapé virent alors les citrouilles s'illuminer dans la pénombre, créant une ambiance lugubre et inquiétante.

\- Tu étais dans le coup alors, dit Alec en prenant la main de Magnus avec un sourire.

Le sorcier lui souria en retour et haussa les épaules. Oui, il savait et il avait aidé et ce n'est pas la petite Madzie assise sur ses genoux qui allait s'en plaindre. Les deux meilleurs amis leurs avait préparés à la perfection un genre de petite pièce de théâtre rien que pour les deux enfants présent.

Clary apparue dans des vêtements de paysans du Moyen-Age. Simon était encore caché derrière le décor.

\- Halloween est une fête celte en l'honneur du dieu de la mort Samhain, dit Clary avec un ton inquiétant alors que Simon apparaissait aux yeux de tous dans une longue soutane noir, le visage caché dans sa capuche et deux grandes ailes noires lui ornait le dos.

\- Mais c'est aussi, dit Simon avec le même ton que Clary alors qu'elle passait d'un côté du décor et réapparaissait en toge romaine de l'autre côté. Une fête romaine en l'honneur de la déesse des fruits et des arbres Pomona.

\- Les couleurs noir et orange d'Halloween viennent de là, dit Clary. Noir pour la mort et orange pour la moisson.

\- Les déguisements viennent de cette fête de la moisson chez les celtes, reprit Clary alors que Simon partait derrière le décor sous les yeux impatients de Madzie et de Max qui avait finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre pour suivre l'histoire avec plus de ferveur. Ils mettaient d'horribles vêtements et dansaient autour du feu pour que les démons venu de l'au de là, les prennent eux aussi pour des démons et ne leurs fassent aucun mal.

Simon apparue en criant avec une peau de bête sur le dos et la tête du faux animal lui servant de capuche, faisant sursauter tout le monde et crier de surprise et d'inquiétude les deux enfants.

\- Les druides nourissaient le feu et la fête ne s'arrêtaient qu'au matin puisque c'était le nouvelle an celtique, dit Simon d'un ton détaché en mettant ses point sur ses côtés alors que Clary partait derrière l'espèce de grande bache noir qui servait de décor. Pendant le mois d'octobre, on décore les maisons pour que les enfants, le jour d'Halloween, sache qu'ils sont les bienvenue et qu'ils auront des tas de bonbons !

La grande bâche noir tomba et tous découvrir la façade d'une maison décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween et avec tout un tas d'objets comme des citrouilles lumineuses, des banderoles de chauves-souris, des squelettes et une énorme pancarte avec " ICI BONBONS" en orange vif écrit dessus. Cela fît bien rire les deux enfants qui s'émerveillent encore et toujours de toute les choses que leurs apprennent Clarissa et Simon.

Clary apparue par la porte de la "maison" avec deux bol en forme de citrouille dans les mains. Elle avait aussi changé de costume puisqu'elle était affublée d'un costume de sorcière typiquement Halloweenien. Elle passa l'un des bols à Simon et dit en prenant une voix presque mystique :

\- Les bonbons sont les récompenses pour les démons et esprits farceurs qui en échangent des bonbons et sucreries laissent tranquille les habitants et les maisons de toutes leurs blagues et leurs mauvais tours, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant les deux bouts de choux et en leurs distribuant les bonbons.

Ainsi, il ne remarquèrent pas que Simon changeait le décor et qu'il changeait de costume pour se déguiser en Frankenstein à la va vite. Lorsque la rousse se releva, tout le décor avait changé et toute sortes de légumes ornaient le sol comme pour représenter un chemin. Des navets, des betteraves et autres pommes de terres ainsi que d'autres citrouilles illuminaient désormais la pièce et la façade de la maison.

\- Les anglais et les irlandais creusaient et sculptaient des légumes comme la betterave, la pomme de terre ou le navet pour en faire des lanternes. Ils en mettaient à l'entrée des villages et des maisons pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, dit Simon en prenant une voix inquiétante.

\- Mais cette tradition d'Halloween vient d'une légende lointaine irlandaise, s'exclama Clary en plissant les yeux tandis que sans que personne ne le remarque, Magnus claqua des doigts et éteignit toutes sources de lumière dans la pièce.

Tous les spectateurs sans exception sursautèrent à cette brusque interruption de lumière. Les plongeant dans le noir complet et les inquiétant un peu. Soudain, deux petites lumière apparue, tenu par Clary et Simon. Les lueurs sortaient de deux navets sculptés, un dans chaque paire de mains des deux acteurs improvisés. Clary prit une voix presque lugubre et commença l'histoire :

\- Il a très longtemps, un soir dans une taverne, un maréchal-ferrant irlandais, avare et ivrogne, nommé Jack bouscula le Diable. Le Diable tenta de convaincre Jack de lui laisser son âme en faveur d'exploits démoniaques...

\- Sur le point de succomber, continua Simon avec le même ton. Jack demanda alors au Diable de lui offrir un dernier verre avant qu'il n'accepte le pacte. Le Diable se transforma alors en pièce afin de payer le tavernier...

\- Avec rapidité, continua Clary prenant toujours une voix inquiétante. Jack empoigna la pièce et la glissa dans sa bourse. Or celle-ci contenait une croix d'argent. Le Diable ne pouvant plus se retransformer, fût prisonnier sous la forme de cette petite pièce. Jack obtenue alors du grand démon qu'il ne vienne pas réclamer son âme avant que ne se soient écoulées dix années et le Diable accepta...

\- À la fin de ces dix ans, reprit Simon. Jack rencontra de nouveau le Diable sur une route de campagne. Ce dernier réclama ce que Jack lui avait promis. Le Maréchal-ferrant, réfléchit à toute allure et dit : ...

Clary prit une voix plus grave toujours dans le même ton et dit :

\- Je vais venir mais d'abord, pourrais-tu cueillir une pomme de cet arbre pour moi ?

Simon reprit du même timbre inquiétant :

\- Le Diable grimpa sur les épaules de Jack et s'accrocha aux branches du pommier. Jack sortit alors son couteau et sculpta une croix sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Le Diable était coincé de nouveau. Le rusé maréchal-ferrant obtenu alors du Diable la promesse qu'il ne prenne jamais son âme...

\- Sans autre solution, le Diable accepta et Jack effaça la croix du tronc, reprit Clary. Quelques années plus tard, Jack mouru. Il se vît refuser l'entrée du paradis à cause de sa vie d'ivrognerie. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit chez le Diable. Aux portes de l'enfer, celui-ci lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre son âme...

Simon prit une voix plus grave qu'il n'avait, essayant de ressembler à l'ancienne imitation de Clary et dit :

\- Mais où vais-je aller ?

Clary reprit en prenant une voix profonde :

\- Retourne d'où tu viens !

Simon reprit l'histoire :

\- Après la phrase du Diable, Jack reprit la route et retourna au purgatoire. Il faisait nuit, froid et un grand vent soufflait. Jack demanda alors au Diable s'il n'avait pas de quoi l'éclairer sur la route. Dans un geste de bonté, le Diable lui donna une braise.

\- Jack la mis dans un navet qu'il mangeait pour la protéger du vent glacé. Depuis lors Jack O'Lantern est condamné, dit Clary.

\- Condamné à errer comme une âme en peine au milieu des ténèbres..., finit Simon.

À la fin de ce dernier mot, ils soufflèrent tout deux en même temps la bougie disposée dans les navets et la pénombre les saisit tous une fois de plus leur créant des frissons.

Magnus ralluma les lumières et ouvrit les rideaux d'un autre claquement de doigt. La sorcière et Frankenstein réapparurent alors et tout le monde applaudit franchement époustouflés par la performance. Madzie couru vers Clary et réclama un énorme câlin et encore des histoires.

\- C'était super, s'écria Max en se levant et en sautillant devant Simon. C'est génial Halloween !

\- Mag' est-ce que l'on va tout décorer ?, demanda Madzie en se dirigeant vers Magnus et Alec.

\- Bien sûr mon petit chat et Max pourra nous aider, dit Magnus en réponse.

\- Ouais, crièrent les enfants avec excitation.

Ils frappèrent dans les mains de Simon et se dirigèrent vers les caisses de décoration en tout genre. Isabelle s'agenouilla avec eux pour les aider si besoin il y avait. Aimélina se leva et posa le haut de forme d'Alec sur sa tête avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Simon qui se mît à sourire à pleine dents.

Et regarda sa nouvelle famille se préparer à célébrer l'une de ses fêtes préférées. Il était vraiment heureux de les avoir rencontré mais le 31 octobre allait être encore plus énorme qu'aujourd'hui. Ça allait être incroyable.

Vraiment incroyable !


	23. Halloween 4

Bonsoir,

Joyeux Halloween !

Voici le dernière OS de cette série. J'ai décidé de faire la même chose pour les fête de Noël.

Bref, je vous laisse lire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et encore Joyeux Halloween !

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412 : Moldue se cacha dans le placard.

\- C'est un piège !" Dernière OS c'est triste.

.

.

.

En regardant le paysage assis sur le muret du balcon, Simon réfléchissait à la fête qui se passerait le soir même à l'appartement. Il entendait Magnus et Madzie rire et s'amuser à décorer des gâteaux que lui, ne pourrait pas manger.

Parfois, sa condition de vampire lui pesait enormément sur le moral. Mais être dans ce monde emplie d'aventure et de surnaturelle lui plaisait et plus encore depuis qu'il avait trouvé des gens qui le soutenaient et l'aimaient.

Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de rappeler sa mère ou sa soeur depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé sa nouvelle condition. Malheureusement, il n'avait eue aucun retour. Rien de plus que le néant. Il avait donc arrêté. Tout simplement mais ce genre de fêtes lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance et des Halloweens à frapper aux portes du voisinage avec sa grande soeur. Ce que plus jamais, ils ne feraient.

Il entendit de petit pas se diriger vers lui et se tourna pour apercevoir, une certaine petite sorcière presque entièrement recouverte de farine.

\- Mag' demande si tu veux faire des gâteaux avec nous avant que tout le monde arrive ?, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit attendrit et se dirigea vers elle avant de se baisser, de la prendre dans ses bras et de se redresser. La pettite fille se mît à rire contre lui et demanda :

\- Tu pourra refaire des gâteaux araignées ?

\- Pas de soucis, princesse Madzie, lui dit-il en passant dans le salon ppur rejoindre la cuisine.

Il posa la petite fille sur son tabouret attitré et sortie ce dont il avait besoin des placard.

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Magnus pour que la petite sorcière ne l'entende pas.

\- Oui je vais super bien, dit Simon avec un grand sourire qui semblait si sincère.

Magnus n'incista pas et le seconda pour la recette. Des cupcakes cerveaux, des biscuits citrouilles et chauves-souris. Ne manquait plus que les cupcakes araignés que Madzie avait réclamée.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tout les trois à décorer les dernières gâteaux quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Magnus ouvrit la porte d'un geste fluide de la main. Des pas précité se firent entendre. Max arriva d'un seul coup et ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Madzie !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas ton costume ?

\- Toi non plus, dit la petite fille en descendant du tabouret où elle était et en courant vers son ami.

\- Simon et moi, on doit le finir, dit le petit garçon tout fière de lui.

Madzie sourit et se tourna vers Magnus et son vampire protégé. Il était 10h du matin et la fête ne commençait qu'à 18h. Le reste de la famille arriva. Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, les parents Lightwood, Maya et Luke débarquèrent derrière Max

Tout le monde était la et les enfants étaient impatients. Simon roula des yeux et céda aux petits monstres et leurs grands sourires.

\- Ok !, s'exclama-t-il. Les gâteaux sont terminés alors on peut commencer à ce préparer.

Les enfants sautèrents de joies tendit que Magnus enlevait d'un claquement de doigts le basard de la cuisine.

\- Allez Madz', on y va !, dit-il alors que la petite fille sautillait sur place.

Elle lui prit la main et avança vers le dressing de Magnus.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser n'importe quelle pièce, dit le sorcier au reste du groupe. À part, le bureau où il y les ingrédients.

Max, lui, regarda Simon. Les mains derrière le dos, il patientait calmement. Il ressemblait tant à son frère que cela surprit le dit frère. Simon frappa dans les mains et lui dit :

\- On y va Max la menace, j'ai tout préparé.

Max couru vers la chambre de Simon où il passait le plus claire de son temps depuis une semaine. Alec s'occupa de dispatcher, le reste de sa famille dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement. Aimélina se dirigea d'elle même vers son ancienne chambre, son sac sous le bras alors que Jace se moquait d'elle. Alec, à la fin de la visite, se dirigea dans la chambre de Magnus et ferma à clée. Une surprise était une surprise.

Izzy, dans la bibliothéque, ce changeait et vérifiait son maquillage.

Jace et Clary firent de même dans l'une des trois salle de bain. Séparément bien entendue ! Un secrest est un secret.

Maya dans une chambre d'ami, même chose pour Luke et Maryse et Robert.

Aimélina se regardait dans le miroir et pensait que cette histoire était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Elle avait l'air ridicule et en plus de cela tout le monde se moquerait d'elle. Elle avait de ses idées aussi.

Elle s'asseya sur son lit et attendit l'heure de sortir de sa cachette en jouant à un jeu quelconque sur son téléphone.

Simon s'occupa du costume du petit Shadowhunter en herbe. Il était très appliqué et sans se vanter, le gamin était parfait. Une star en son genre si vous vouliez son avis. Max s'emmerveilla de voir le costume du vampire. Il est vrai que cette année, l'ancien terrestre c'était surpassé. Magnifique et tout dans le détail.

Magnus lui s'affairait avec la seconde enfant du groupe. Elle était tellement mignonne, tellement impatiente de voir les réactions de tout le monde à la vue de son costume. Elle avait un sourire contagieux qui mangea la morosité de Magnus, qui était encore persuadé qu'Alec resterait Alec pour la soirée. Mais il l'aimait ainsi, avec ses défauts et ses bien trop nombreuses qualités.

Il s'habilla ensuite lui même et s'occupa de sa coiffure demandant de temps à autres l'approbation de la petite sorcière assise en tailleurs sur un meuble à côté de lui.

À 17h, tout le monde avait terminé. Izzy et Aimélina avait finit par s'envoyer des textos pour faire deviner à l'autre son costume. Ça n'avait pas été concluant mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être drôle et distrayant.

Le salon où se passerait la première fête d'Halloween du Monde Obscur, avait été décoré par les deux terreurs.

Max et Madzie y avait mis du coeur, de la volonté et enormément de bétise et de rire. Ils avaient gardé le décor du spectacle de Simon et Clary. La petite façade de maison, avaient-ils décidés, acceuillerait autour d'elle des tables rondes de mets délicieux. Ils avaient placés des banderoles un peu partout et des citrouilles cresées par leurs soins. Ils avaient aussi installé des squelettes et des autocolants de sorcières et de Frankenstein.

Magnus et Madzie furent les premier dans le salon. Il envoya un texto groupé et tout le monde arriva petit à petit.

Maryse était déguisé en danseuse espagnol dans robe noir et rouge. Une rose était plantée dans ses cheveux ébénes, attachés en un chignon lache sur le côté droit. Madzie, déguisée de noir et de petites armes en plastique. Lui tourné autour. Ses runes dessiné par Magnus au crayon à maquillage noir était très bien réalisé. Une parfaite petite shadowhunter. Maryse la fît tournoiller et danser avec elle en attendant les autres.

Robert arriva dans une grande robe noir et une péruque blanche à bouclette. Il aurait fait un juge idéal, si la robe n'avait pas était trop courte. Son ex femme ria sous cape et continua de danser avec la petite fille.

Dans sa veste en cuir et son jean noir moulant, Magnus s'impatienté de voir son amoureux. Les runes dessinés d'un claquement de doigts sur sa peau, le laissé perplexe. Madzie avait voulu qu'il se déguise de la même façon. Pour ne pas qu'on la juge peut-être. Mais est-ce que tout cela plaira à Alec ? Rien n'était moins sûr. En plus de cela, le jeune se faisait désiré. Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Jace arriva dans un costume moulant et sombre. Une touche de couleur jaune était présent sur le torse derrière le logo d'une chauve-souris. Et il avait une cape. Une cape ! Jace avait une cape. Un super héro que Magnus n'osa plus regardait sous peine d'éclatait de rire avec la puissance d'un tsunami.

Luke arriva dans une tenue simple. Flic. Sobre et habituelle aussi. Il avait un déguisement dans les tons beige et sable et avait une étoile sur son uniforme. Adjoint du Shériff. Vue de l'extérieur, avec la musculature de Luke, le costume était vraiment chouette. Mais Magnus pensa juste : " C'est comme d'habitude !"

Maya avait opté pour un déguisement plutôt original. Elle était déguisé en bohémienne. Elle portait une longue robe fluide blanche, ceinturé à la taille par un ruban au motif psychédélique. Elle avait également un châle autour des épaules et un genre de foulard bleu dans les cheveux.

Clary débrqua en courant, balai et bois de bois à la main. La jeune rousse avait les cheveux lisse et une sorte de grand capuchon noir. Elle portait une cravate rouge et or ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un pull portant un écusson avec un lion. Elle avait également une jupe qui s'arrêtait aux genoux au motif écossé, de grandes chaussettes grises qui s'arrêtait un peu avant ses genoux et des chaussures noirs cirés. Seuls Luke et Maya reconnurent la grande Ginny Weasley, ayant vue les films Harry Potter. La rousse se dirigea vers Jace pour le féliciter pour son costume.

Isabelle arriva, méconaissable. Elle portait un jean slim simple de couleur clair ainsi qu'un T-shirt à l'éfigie de Star Wars et une paire de Lunette noir et caré. Izzy était une geek. Pour une soirée, certe. Mais elle était tout de même une geek et quand Simon la verra il ne pourra s'empêcher de prendre des photos pour les resortir aux grands événements.

Alec arriva à la suite de sa jumelle. Il se frottait la nuque en avançant sous le regard choqué de tout le monde. Surtout Magnus. Lui qui était persuadé que son néphélim de petit ami ne ferait aucun effort et bien là. Là, il était servie ! Pour son sorcier preféré, Alec avait fait l'effort de se déguiser. Mais il voulait que tout cela soit symbolique. Avec l'aide de Clary, il avait alors trouvé l'idée parfaite. Malgré, ce qu'il en disait, Magnus était très attaché à son pays d'origine. C'est tout naturellement que le jeune shadowhunter avait revétue la tenue traditionnelle Indonesienne*. Il portait un genre de chemise japonaise bleu océan à motif brodé qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et un pantalon droit de couleur ivoire. Il portait également des sandales et avait tenté, en vain de discipliné sa crinière sombre. Personne ne fîte de commentaire mais Magnus lui offrit le plus magnifique de tout les baisés qu'ils avaient pût échanger.

Vient ensuite Simon, qui arriva en claudiquant tout vouté en tenant une lampe en navet. Il avait maquillé son visage pour avoir l'air encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était grâce à sa condition de vampire. Il avait revétu les habit d'un maréchal férrant du Moyen Age. Il était un Jack O'Lantern incroyablement réaliste et cela surprit tout le monde. Ce grand enfant avait un talent monstre pour la création de costume, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Tu es génie Weasley, dit-il à Clary.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et dit en retour :

\- Tu es le passeur du purgatoire.

\- Perdu, dit-il en riant.

\- C'est Jack O'Lantern, dit Alec qui admiré le costume très réussie de Magnus.

\- Gagné, dit Simon en tapant dans la main d'Alec.

Aimélina arriva à ce moment ayant enfin trouvé la motivation de se montrer ridicule devant les autres. Et pourtant ! Elle illumina la pièce à son arrivée. Elle portait une robe blanche et immaculé, fluide et semblable au toge romaine. Elle avait deux grandes ailes aussi immaculés que la robe dans le dos et avait bouclés ses cheuveux bruns pour que les boucles noaturelles ressemeble enfin à quelques choses. Elle avait réellement l'air d'un ange. Pas comme d'habitude où son simple sourire faisait apparaitre le paradis sur terre, mais d'une façon bien plus profonde et magique. Elle était magnifique.

Max arriva tout timide qielques minutes plus tard. Et pourtant, son costume reçu des exclamations en masse. Il portait une chemise en soie bleu nuit ainsi qu'un pantalon noir de costume simple. Il avait également une veste à paillettes argenté, noir et des mocassin de la même couleur. Il vait du crayon noir un dessous de l'oeil et ses cheveux avait était teint en noir pour la soirée. Mais ce qui finalisé vraiment le costume, c'est la mèche bleu électrique au milieu de ses cheveux noir.

\- Un deuxième Magnus, dit Madzie en se dirigeant vers Max pour le féliciter pour son costume et lui montrer le sien.

Et c'était vrai, Max était un mini Magnus. Et il était vraiment mignon. Le sorcier s'avança vers lui et se baissa pour le féliciter et lui demander, attendrie pouquoi il avait choisie d'être lui ce soir.

\- Parce que chaque fois que l'on traverse des moments difficiles da's la famille, tu ne nous abandonne pas, fût la seul réponse qu'il eue avant que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte.

Il était 18h20 et la fête commençait. Ce fût Raphaël qui arriva le premier. Puis Catharina, puis la meute, puis quelques sorciers avec quelques bambins et Raj. La fête battait son plein et tout était somptueux. Le Monde Obscur tout entier était réunie et riait sans faire de différence. Aucun malheur à l'horizon. Une simple soirée d'automne à rire et parler. Certains avaient joué le jeu des costumes, d'autres pas. Mais tout le monde s'amusait.

Magnus regardait Alec discuter avec sa soeur, Aimélina qui riait aux éclats. Simon arriva et emmena Aimélina danser. Alec le rejoigni alors observant sa soeur danser avec son ami vampire qui la faisait tournouiller dans un slo un pey chaotique mais qui leurs allait très bien.

\- Tu aurait été le premier sur la piste de danse, il fût un temps, lui fît remarquer Alec.

\- Il faut croire que tu me change, dit le sorcier avec un sourire profondément heureux.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, dit le plus jeune un souriant de voir sa soeur, main sur les épaules de Simon qui riait avec le jeune homme en racontant des blagues.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Magnus, surprit en posant son coktail.

\- Parce que je t'aime comme tu es depuis le début, répondit simplement Alec en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le coeur du sorcier loupa un battement et il embrassa Alec sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alexander, dit le sorcier. Merci pour ce costume.

Alec rougit et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le remercier. Le sorcier prît un sourire un peu sadique et dit :

\- Ne te m'éprend pas, j'aime vraiment toute les personnes présente ici mais je voudrais quelles disparaissent au plus vite pour que je puisse t'enlever ce costume, dit-il à l'oreille de son amoureux.

Alec gigota sur son tabouret et se frotta la nuque.

Sacré Magnus !

Pour tout vous avouer, le costume traditionnelle Indonésien je ne l'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai improvisé et j'en ai inventé un.


	24. Chapitre 20

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je vous retrouve super vite. Vous me manquiez déjà ***snif***. Cette fois, c'est un chapitre de la fic en elle même. Je ne suis pas hyper fière de ce chapitre. Je le trouve même vachement nunuche et pas vraiment interessant.

J'espère quand même que ça vous divertira.

Je répond au review juste en dessous. Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous continuer la fiction de façon aussi entousiaste et de me laisser vos impressions et vos remarques. Ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur.

Petite-Moldue.

Liki : Rassure-toi, cette fiction n'est pas encore finie et je comptes faire encore pas mal de chapitre avant la fin. Mais pour tout avouer, après celle-ci, je compte écrire une autre histoire. Mais sur la série Teen Wolf, j'ai d'ailleurs publié un OS sur cette série en y ajoutant un petit personnage. Je t'invite à la lire elle est sur mon profil. Tout tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu t'interresse à mes écrits. Je te fais de gros bisous.

hachiko97412 : "Moldue sortit de sa cachette avec une armure de chevalier et tandis des pages griffonné à Hachiko. "Ceci est le chapitre manquant !" Elle prît ensuite son ordinateur et posta le chapitre sur le site Fanfiction." Le voilà, Hachiko ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu ne vas pas être trop déçu. Des bisous ensanglanté ***clin d'oeil***.

.

.

.

Jace regardait Aimélina entrainer Clary sur les Docs. Bizarrement, Aimé ne lui avait pas demander de jouer les punching bag mais elle avait demandé à Simon. Qui avait répondu oui avec plaisir. Cela lui permettait de ce perfectionner et de passer du temps avec tout le monde. Puisque Magnus était là "en cas de blessure", avait-il dit. Alec pour surveiller tout le monde. Izzy parce qu'elle aimé regarder un bon combat et Luke et Maya parce que cela ce passait devant le Loup de Jade.

Clary poussa un petit crie avant d'attérir par terre avec force. Aimélina, elle, était à peine éssouflée.

\- Tu dois faire attention à ta défense. Tu laisse des fenêtre d'attaque partout, dit-elle à Clary en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Comment fais-tu pour tout voir tout le temps ?, demanda Clary avec surprise.

\- Des années à être entrainer par des dizaines de personnes différentes. Surtout des cons bizarrement, lui répond la brune en riant dans sa brassière de sport. Et tout ça, je te l'enseigne aujourd'hui.

Elle se replaça en position de combat, batton d'entrainement à la main. Clary fit de même. Simon annonça le combat en criant un " Partez !"

La rousse attaqua en criant et frappa le vide. Aimélina attaqua en lui frappant peu violemment la fesse gauche alors que Clary était penchée vers l'avant. La nouvelle recrue vasilla alors et s'étala par terre de tout son long.

\- Soit plus intelligente que l'adversaire. Il suffit que tu trouve le point faible, commença Aimélina. Le petit truc qui le fera plié. Qui te fera gagner et survivre.

Clary la regarda hésitante en epoustant son legging. Aimélina hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Utilise les points faibles, lui répète la brune.

Clary hocha la tête à son tour et fît mine d'attaquer le flanc droit de sa meilleure amie avant de se raviser et de frapper l'épaule encore un peu endolorie d'Aimélina qui grogna de douleur et fît une roulade pour se relever et se tourner vers Clary en souriant.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu as tout compris, lui dit-elle.

Clary lui souria, désolée, en la voyant se frotter doucement l'épaule. Alec avait amorcé un mouvement pour venir constater les dégâts, mais Simon était déjà devant la brune en train de vérifier à sa place.

\- Parfois j'aimerai avoir sa vitessse, dit Alec en souriant.

\- Moi pas, dit Magnus en grimaçant. Il se prend tout les meubles de l'appartement.

Alec se mît à rire et se dirigea tout de même vers Aimélina qui essayait de se débarrasser des soins que Jace, qui l'avait rejoint, essayé de lui administrer.

\- Laisse là, tu sais qu'elle deteste qu'on la prenne pour quelqu'un de fragile, dit Alec en frappant doucement l'épaule de Jace.

Aimélina lui sourit avant de grimaçer en regardant derrière lui. Il se tourna alors et découvrit leur mère. Mains sur les hanches, leur petit frère à ses côtés et leur père en retrait derrière eux. Aimé ouvrit ses bras en grand et se fût le signal pour Max de se mettre à courir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois l'un contre l'autre, Max enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa soeur qui l'avait soulevé sans peine. Elle le reposa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cocard violet de son petit frère. Elle se baissa à la hauteur de son visage alors que leurs parents arrivaient.

\- Donne un nom et je le fracasse à coup de batte !, grogna la jeune fille.

\- C'est rien. C'était un entrainement, lui dit son frère en regardant son pied gauche jouer avec un caillou.

\- Qui ?, ordonna Aimélina d'une voix autoritaire.

Maryse la regarda satisfaite. Elle avait emmenée Max ici, rien que pour ça. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa soeur.

\- L'entraineur Franks, dit le petit garçon en marmonnant.

Aimélina se redressa et enfila sa veste en cuir que Simon était allait lui chercher.

\- Tu le bute et je le vire ! Deal ?, lui dit Alec.

\- On fait ça, lui répondit sa soeur l'orage grondant dans sa voix et ses yeux.

Elle se dirigée déjà vers la voiture de Luke, le loup sur les talons pour l'emmener à l'Institut pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

La famille se regarda et la fraterie se mît à rire.

\- Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, dit Jace en se calmant.

\- C'est son ancien instructeur, c'est dangereux tout de même, dit leur père avec appréhenssion.

\- Le troisième ou le cinquième d'ailleurs, dit Izzy en réfléchissant.

\- Non lui c'est le neuvième, le troisième et le cinquième, ne peuvent respectivement plus utiliser le bras gauche et le genou de la jambe droite je crois, dit Alec.

\- Oui, celui que Maman a giflée, dit Izzy qui comprend enfin.

\- Non celui là, c'était le numéro 12, lui dit sa mère.

Clary, Magnus, Simon et Maya les regardait les yeux exorbités.

\- Combien a-t-elle bien pû avoir d'instructeurs au juste ?, demande la rousse sans forcément attendre de réponse concréte.

\- 28, répondit la famille en syncronisation total.

\- Ça n'en fait même pas un part année de sa vie, dit Simon.

\- C'est pour ça, qu'elle est meilleure que nous tous réunit, dit Jace. C'est la Shadowhunter ultime comme dit si bien maman.

Simon laissa échapper un "Wouha" admiratif avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et de partir en courant et en défiant Clary de réussir à être à l'Institut avant lui. La faisant travailler encore un peu.

Du côté d'Aimélina et Luke, ce n'était pas très jolie à voir. Aimélina avait pénétrée l'Institut avec rage et s'était dirigée vers la salle d'entrainement en bousculant les personnes présentent sur son passage. Bon à part les enfants, elle était en colère pas sans coeur. Luke la suivait comme une ombre protectrice. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir et lui confia avant de travers la marée d'enfants qui constitué la "classe" de son petit frère. Elle se dressa droite comme un I devant l'Instructeur Franks.

\- Je suis en plein cours et je n'apprécie p..., commença-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois que vous levez la main sur mon petit frère, je vous trucide. C'est clair ?, cria-t-elle.

\- Il a désobéï et..., dit l'homme avec prétention avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

Elle s'approcha, menaçante.

\- Je sais ce que ça signifie, vous désobéir. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait pour miriter ce cocard. Alors la prochaine fois, que vous levez la main sur Maxwell, rappelez vous que vous et vos collègues avez créés un monstre. Ne m'obligez pas à le réveiller, dit-elle avec rage.

L'homme la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je me souviens surtout de tes pleurs à chaque petite blessures, dit-il tout bas pour la déstabiliser.

Contrairement à se qu'il aurait pensé, le déstabilisant, Aimélina se mit à rire en se retournant. On y percevait sa rage, sa haine et une pointe de sadisme. Elle attrapa l'un des batons d'entrainement et jongla avec avant de le pointer vers l'instructeur qui n'en menait pas large.

Aimélina avait une sacrée réputation chez les Shadowhunters. Ses combats était comme des légendes que l'ont racontaient aux enfants pour les faire dormir paisiblement, dans un monde où l'héroïne à téracée le monstre avec courage et maîtrise. Chaque instructeurs, chaque créatures obscures en réalité connaissaient Aimélina Kentwell pour sa férocitée au combat mais surtout pour son invincibilité.

Elle avait combattu avec un genou foulé ou un poigné fracturé ou encore tout récement une épaule hors service. Et pourtant, elle se relevait toujours. Elle serrait les dents, pleurait de douleur et de rage, perdait du sang par litre alors que sa vision se voilait de taches blanches, signe qu'elle pourrait tourner de l'oeil. Aimélina se relevait toujours. Elle n'abandonnait jamais. Même si tout le monde disaient que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle était capable d'arracher la peau d'un bras avec les dents si sa vie ou celle de quelqu'un qu'elle aime en dépendait.

\- Très bien ! Nous allons voir si c'est toujours le cas. Et si vous valez réellement quelque chose, face à quelqu'un de votre taille, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire, la cicatrice de son épaule se voyant grâce à sa brassière.

Toute la famille avait débarquer pour regarder. Franks avait été l'un des instructeurs les plus virulant d'Aimé. Il était sadique et n'apprenait quelques choses à ses élèves que par des coups répétés. Des gifles, des coups de pieds ou de nombreux coups de poings avait volés sur le petit corps fragile d'Aimélina lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

L'instructeur prît lui aussi un batton d'entrainement. Il avait reprit des couleurs et sur son visage se peignait déjà l'assurance d'une victoire assurée. Aimélina sourit elle aussi. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il engagea le combat en envoyant un coup violent de bas en haut, que la jeune fille évita facilement en une roulade métodique, tout en frappant le genou droit de l'instructeur qui tomba à la renverse dans le mouvement. Sous l'oeil, content et impressionnés de ses élèves. Il se releva dans un grognement agacé avant d'essayer de la frapper dans l'épaule bléssée. Aimélina esquiva une fois de plus et lui asséna un coup à l'estomac qui plia en deux l'homme tandis qu'elle lui assénait un grand coup dans le dos. Franks attérît par terre une fois de plus. Il se leva avec rage et empoigna le baton d'entrainement avec force avant d'essayer une fois de plus d'atteindre Aimélina à la tête. La brune bloqua l'arme du bras et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas et lacher son arme. Elle empoigna ensuite sa propre arme et lui donna un gros coup dans le bas ventre et un autre sur la tempe droite.

L'instructeur tomba à genoux. Perdant le combat face à son ancienne élève. Et encore, elle n'avait pas été à fond. La jeune fille rengea l'arme comme si de rien été et s'accroupie devant l'homme toujours par terre.

\- La prochaine fois que vous prenez l'un de vos élèves pour un Punching ball... Assurez vous que je ne sois pas dans les parages, dit-elle tout bas.

Alec s'avança et dit :

\- Bien entendu, vous êtes viré et allé être excorté à Idris avec un rapport bien salé, puisque..., dit-il avant de prendre sa posture de grand chef d'Institut. Par les lois de l'Enclave, je vous défait de vos fonctions, d'instructeur, de conseiller et de Shadowhunter jusqu'à un jugement prononcé par la grande Inquisitrice Herondale, dit-il en faisant signe a deux gardes pour les convoquer près de lui. Emmenez-le dans sa chambre en attendant l'escorte, s'il vous plait.

Raj rit en soulevant le bras gauche de l'homme et offrant un clin d'oeil à Aimélina. Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers les enfants.

\- L'entrainement est finie pour aujourd'hui. On vous trouvera un nouvel instructeur mais en attendant, vous pouvez allés vous amuser, leurs dit-elle.

Ils sautèrent de joie en prévoyant des tas de jeux et se mirent a courir vers la sortie.

\- Sans courir et dans le calme, leurs cria Alec en riant.

D'un seul coup l'alarme retentit. Tout les Shadowhunters s'activaient avec panique pour s'équiper. Toute les ampoules de l'Institut explosèrent en même temps. Le froid envahie chaque pièces et un grand BOUM retentît contre les portes en bois dur de l'ancienne Eglise.

Aimélina réagit au quart de tour, elle avança vers ses parents en agrippant la main de Max, demanda à Luke un papier et un stylo et leurs dit :

\- Vous allez passer par l'arrière cours des serres et sortir d'ici. Magnus vous ouvrira un portail, dit-elle en tendant un morceau de papier au sorcier où elle avait griffonée quelques choses en urgence. Une fois que vous serrez la bas, Dorothéa vous rejoindra et vous serrez en sécurité.

Elle regarda son père et le prît dans ses bras avant de lui dire à l'oreille, précipitement, pour que seul lui l'entende :

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te retourne ou que l'un de vous revienne me chercher. Sur le morceau de papier, je dis à Magnus de vous emmener tous. Il va falloir que tu contrôle Jace et Alec, papa. Promet le moi.

Il hocha la tête en embrassant son front et en s'empêchant de pleurer. Elle prît ensuite Maryse dans ses bras alors que Robert et Magnus échangeaient un regard de soutient.

\- Il est hors de question que l'on parte sans toi, lui dit Maryse.

\- Tu l'as toujours dit maman et toujours sû sûrement. Je suis destiné à faire ça. C'est mon devoir. Ce pourquoi je suis née, lui répondit Aimélina. Il va falloir que tu empêche Izzy et Clary de repartir me chercher. Tu peux faire ça pour moi maman ?

Un énorme BOUM rententît une fois de plus. Maryse sursauta et comprit que sa fille ne lacherai pas le morceau alors elle hocha la tête.

\- Je te le promet, mon ange, lui dit sa mère en embrassant son front à son tour.

La jeune fille prît ensuite son petit frère dans ses bras et leurs ordonna de sortir qu'elle les suivez de près.

Toute la famille, Clary et Simon partit alors qu'elle stoppa Luke par la main. Il se tourna vers elle et il comprît qu'elle ne les suiverait pas.

\- Fait attention à toi et fait attention à eux. Prête main forte à mon père quand il empêchera les autres de revenir me chercher et empêche Simon de venir, s'il te plait.

Luke la regarda et finit par hocher la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui et partit en courant les rejoindre.

La jeune shadowhunter s'équipa de deux lames dans un calme effrayant. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas sûr vers les portes où des dizaine de ses semblables étaient déjà en position de combat. Les archers était posté sur l'étage ouvert au dessus.

Elle avança vers eux et se posta devant la première ligne et les fît reculer. Avant de dire :

\- Resserez les rend. Ne laissez pas les fées entrer ! Vous avez l'ordre de tuer. Il faut détruire tout les systèmes de communication avec les autres Instituts et plus encore, dit elle en faisant une pause avant de lacher la bombe, sachant qu'elle avait donnée récemment une copie, illégal, à Magnus. Il faut détruire toute nos données pour que rien ne puisse leurs servir.

Des Shadowhunters se précipitèrent vers les ordinateurs pour suivre les ordres et elle rajouta en entendant en autre BOUM et un bruit de craquement :

\- Le fils Morgenstern va essayer de nous tuer ce soir mais on va lui montrer que de vrai shadowhunters ne ploit jamais le genou devant qui que ce soit, dit-elle en sortant ses deux épées de leurs fourreaux placées dans son dos et en se tournant vers les portes en position de combat.

L'une des deux portes céda et fît entrer une vague de fées près à tuer. Derrière eue Jonathan Morgenstern jubilet. Il avait déjà gagné et il le savait.


	25. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir ! Bonjour ! Bon matin ! Bonne après-midi ! Bonne soirée ! Bonne nuit !

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Haha. Je vous retrouve enfin. J'ai horrible galérée à écrire ce chapitre. Vraiment. En me relisant (même si c'est encore bourré de fautes), je me suis dit : Oh Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fiction ?

En bref, je suis vraiment déçu de ce travaille en particulier mais j'espère que vous ne me jetterez pas de pierre à la figure.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et une très bonne journée

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412 : "Moldue, qui n'avait visiblement pas dormie depuis plusieur jour, tappa la dernière lettre du chapitre sur son clavier" Finie Hachiko, va être trop fière, dit-elle. Merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée. Pour le rejeton ça ce complique mais ne t'inquiéte pas, ils vont finir par l'avoir.

Liki : Je comprends que tu sois déçu. Mais le choix de la faire ce battre toute seule et important pour le reste tu vera. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton impression sur ce nouveau chapitre.

.

.

.

 ** _Parc derrière les serres de l'Institut._**

Tout le monde était arrivés en courant alors que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ouvrait un portail. Alec se retourna et vérifia tout les visages. Il vît alors avec horreur qu'il en manquait un.

\- Aimélina n'est pas là, dit-il en commençant à courir alors que Robert l'arrêtait.

Son père le força à reculer vers le portail sous l'incompréhension de la fraterie. Izzy tenta sa chance, stoppée, elle aussi par Luke.

\- Il faut retourner la chercher, cria-t-elle.

\- Elle ne le veut pas, leurs dit leur mère en retenant ses larmes.

\- Elle nous a demandée de vous mettre en sécurités et c'est ce que l'on va faire, leurs dit Robert la voix cassée.

Il poussa Alec vers le portail et Maryse fît de même avec Clary et Simon qui tentait de se débatre pour y retourner. Max pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de son père en appelant sa soeur à grands cries. Mais ses parents passèrent le portail sans se retourner sous peine d'aller la chercher eux même. Luke se retourna un instant près à y aller mais Magnus le retient.

\- Elle ne le veut pas. Elle ne l'a jamais voulue. Aimé sait ce qui l'attend et elle sait qu'on fera tout pour protéger les gens les plus précieuses qu'elle ai.

Luke regarda le portail puis l'entrée des serres avant de faire demi tour et de passer le portail. Magnus fût alors le dernier à passer. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière et dit comme pour que ces mots atteignent sa jeune amie.

\- Reste en vie.

...

Jonathan hurlait, cassait et frappait tous ce qui était à sa porté. Il avait gagné cette bataille haut la main ça allait de soit mais de nombreuses choses le contrariait, vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup.

Tous les ordinateurs et les serveurs avaient été vidés et donc plus rien n'était utile. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir accès aux autres Instituts. Mais plus encore, son père était introuvable. Plus aucune trace de lui. Rien.

Il shoota dans une épée avant de donner un autre coup de pied dans le ventre de Raj.

\- Où est Valentin ?, hurla-t-il à en perdre la voix.

Cela faisait déjà 1 heures qu'il faisait ça.

\- C'est une information que seul le directeur de l'Institut possède, répéta une fois de plus le shadowhunter allongé par terre en crachant une fois de plus le sang installé dans sa bouche.

\- Et où est le directeur de l'Institut ?, demanda le demi démon une fois encore.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répéta pour la quizième fois Raj alors qu'il enticipait déjà le prochain coup de pied.

Et c'est ce que le fils Morgenstern se prépara à faire alors qu'une voix s'élevait près d'un mur le stoppant net.

\- Il ne te dira rien. Même s'il savait vraiment. Et ça fait une heure que s'est gémissement de douleur me file encore plus la migraine alors soit tu abréges, soit tu lui fou la paix, dit Aimélina attaché, assise contre un mur entourée de quatre fées.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux emplie de folie et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'accroupie avant de carresser son visage si beau à ses yeux.

\- Tu sais des choses, toi. N'est-ce pas mon ange ?, dit-il en continuant ses carresses écoeurantes.

Aimélina sourit, mauvaise. Elle hocha la tête et dit :

\- Je sais des tas de chose, Jonathan. Des tas et des tas. De la plus insignifiante à la plus scandaleuse. Je sais que tu idolatre un père qui te haï. Que tu aurais voulu que Clary t'aime. Que tu aurait voulu que JE t'aime. Mais que tu n'as rien de ce que tu veux et ça te frustre plus que tout. Tout simplement parce que la parfaite petite vie que tu avait planifié dans ton cerveau malade n'existera jamais.

Il perdit son sourire et aggripa son pied pour la trainer au centre de la pièce. Il l'arrêta près de Raj et se prépara à la frapper alors que Raj détacher les mains de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se relève et fonce sur une lame par terre et se poste en position de combat.

Le blond se mit à rire et dit :

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battu ça c'est très mal terminé mon ange.

\- Je me souviens surtout que ça signé ton retour en enfer, dit la jeune fille qui n'avait que quelques petites coupures.

Le jeune homme se mît à rire avant d'empoigner l'épée mortelle et de la pointer sur la jeune fille.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à abîmer ce jolie visage mon ange, dit-il.

Les fées étaient prête à attaquer quand Raj se releva pour foncer sur le fils Morgenstern, la tête la première. Ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse et Raj prît le dessus pour étrangler le demi démon. Cependant, le blond reprit les commandes en tordant le bras du shadowhunter et en le plaquant au sol près à lui planter une épée entre les homoplates.

Aimélina réagit immédiatement stoppant une fois de plus le geste de son ennemie.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas, mon ange ?, dit le fils Morgenstern en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Si tu le laisse en vie... Si tu les laisse tous en vie, je te suis sans faire d'histoire et je t'obéïrais, lui répond-t-elle alors que Raj lui disait de ce taire.

Jonathan pencha la tête vers la droite et sourit en la regardant. Il lacha le jeune homme et se releva.

\- Dans ce cas, on s'en va, mon amour, lui dit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

\- Laisse moi cinq minutes pour lui dire au revoir, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête agaçé alors que Raj se relevait et avançait vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ce qu'il le surprit, et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- J'aimerais que tu surveille ma famille pour moi, s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête discrètement et elle continua précipitement :

\- Magnus et Simon savent quoi leurs dire et leurs donner si je ne reviens pas..., commença-t-elle.

\- Dis pas ça, dit Raj en resserant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Raj, écoute moi, dit-elle en voyant le blond s'impatienter de les voir l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se détacha de lui et enleva le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du coup. Souvenir de ses parents. Elle lui mit dans la main et la referma délicatement.

\- Donne ça à Clary pour moi et dit lui d'en prendre soin. Je vais partir un bout de temps et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait... Prend soins de toi.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et la prît une fois de plus dans ses bras rapidement en disant :

\- Je ferai en sorte de veiller sur eux, dit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Elle le remercia et avança vers Jonathan qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire carnassier. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix elle lui prît la main et se tient à côté de lui.

\- Rassures-toi, je ne leurs ferai rien je te l'ai promit, dit-il avant de faire signe à une fée de créer un portail.

Ils l'empreintaire et disparurent, seul l'Ange savait où.

...

Jace avait finie de s'énerver contre tout le monde. Il avait hurlé pendant une heure alors que tout le monde était assis dans les nombreux canapés.

Isabelle serrait son petit frère contre elle et lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'il se calme un peu. Maryse et Robert faisait les cent pas et Alec se rongeait les ongles à côté d'un Magnus inquiet et étrangement silencieux. Dotte était aux côté de Luke. Surveillant Clary d'un oeil distrait pleinement conscient qu'Aimélina ne rentrerait peut-être jamais. Simon regardait dans le vide, la tête de Clary était sur son épaule. Il était sur le point de littéralement perdre le contrôle.

Il avait peur et faim. Mais surtout, il voyait les heures défiler et ne se sentait pas près à faire ce qu'Aimé lui avait demandée. D'ailleurs Magnus fît apparraitre un gros coffre en bois à la place de la table basse de la petite maison de campagne où il les avait emmenés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Luke.

\- Les objets qu'Aimelina nous a dit de vous donner, répondit le sorcier.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant ?, demanda Alec, trahie.

Magnus baissa la tête prît sur le fait. Oui. Il était le gardien des objet les plus précieux d'Aimélina parce qu'elle était persuadée que le fils de Valentin finirait par avoir le dessus sur elle. Finirait par revenir et la tuer.

Simon ouvrit le coffre et tendit le premier paquet à Isabelle qui l'ouvrit une fois en main.

\- Le pull qui avait appartenu à son père, dit-elle en carressant le tissu.

Puis à Alec.

\- C'est le bracelet que je lui est offert quand elle a eue 9 ans, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Puis à Max.

\- C'est le poignard de sa mère, dit Maryse pour lui, une main sur la bouche les larmes dévalant ses yeux sans s'arrêter.

Puis à Robert.

\- C'est le livre que je lui est offert à ses dix ans, dit-il en craquant pour la première fois devant ses enfants. Je lui ai écrit que j'étais fière d'elle et que je l'aimais. Il y a une photo de famille à la dernière page, on l'avait fait quelques jours avant. Je l'avais fait imprimer d'urgence.

Il essuyait ses yeux en vain alors que Maryse lui caressait le dos. Simon tendit ensuite deux paquets à Luke. Un au nom de Maya et un au sien. Il ouvrit le sien.

\- C'est un titre de propriété à mon nom. Un morceau de la forêt jefferson à la lisière de New- York pour la meute, dit-il les yeux exorbité.

\- C'est leurs maison ! La maison de ses parents quand ils se cachaient de Valentin, dit Dotte les yeux mouillés.

Simon lui tendit d'ailleurs un paquet à la surprise de tout le monde.

\- C'est sa première veste en cuir, dit Jace avant d'attraper le colis que lui tendait le vampire.

Il l'ouvrit en reniflant et cligna des yeux frénétiquement. Il y découvrit une petite boîte en bois. Il se mît à sangloter en ouvrant la boîte.

\- Notre cermant de rester ensemble chaque jours de notre vie. Un genre de pacte de Parabataï rien qu'à nous et la gourmette qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était bébé, dit-il alors que Clary venait le prendre dans ses bras.

Simon tendit ensuite une boîte à Maryse qu'elle prît délicatement. En l'ouvrant, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- C'est la correspondance que l'on a eue quand l'Enclave lui avait donné l'ordre de partir pour l'Institut de Dublin, dit la maman en les serrant contre son coeur.

Le vampire tendit un petit paquet à Magnus qui le prît entre ses doigts fins, surprit.

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un petit grimoire. Il le feuilleta avant de ce lever et de partir dehors prendre l'air. Suivie de près par Alec.

À ce moment si, le téléphone d'Alexander sonna et il décrocha précipitement

\- Lightwood, dit-il alors que Magnus revenait vers lui.

\- Alec, ils sont tous partit, pour le moment on est 8 a être encore debout. C'est un carnage ici, dit Raj rapidement.

\- Aimé est ..., commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir.

\- Elle n'est plus là Alec. Elle est avec lui, dit le jeune homme avec compassion.

...

Au milieu des décombres, tout le monde s'agittait pour trouver des survivants, alors que les Lightwood et compagnies arrivaient par portail.

L'extérieur était toujours le même mais l'intérieur était jonché de cadavre, de débris de verre et de goutte de sang. C'était une véritable tuerie.

Alec arriva au milieu de tout ça et une chose le frappa comme un coup à l'estomac.

\- J'aurais dû être là, dit-il à Raj alors qu'il était au milieu des blessés.

\- Surtout pas, dit Raj avec empréssement.

\- Oui, confirma un autre. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre et puis tu es le seul directeur capable de nous sauver de toute la merde qui va nous tomber dessus.

Les autres survivants, une petite quinzaine, acquiécèrent tous sans exception. Raj les emmena tous un peu plus loin.

\- Elle m'a sauvée la vie, dit-il alors que tout le monde comprenaient de qui il parlait. Elle lui a fait promettre de ne pas toucher à sa famille et de me laisser en vie si elle le suivait sans rien dire.

Il se frotta la nuque et continua :

\- Il a accépté et elle n'a pas hésitée une seconde en entrant dans le portail. Je l'ai vue partir et j'aurais du faire quelques choses. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur vous et de vous protéger. Elle m'a demandée de te donner ça Clary, dit-il en lui tendant le précieux pendentif.

Maryse le regarda et éclata en sanglot en disant :

\- C'est le pendentif de sa mère, elle ne l'a jamais enlevée.

Luke regarda Clary enfilait l'objet et ne se rendit pas compte quand il dit :

\- Elle ne compte jamais revenir.


	26. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir !

Me voilà de retour.

J'ai beaucoup avançée dans les chapitres. J'en suis au 30eme pendant que je publie celui-ci qui est le 22eme. Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos impressions.

Je souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412 : "Moldue qui s'en veux : Je vais arranger ça, c'est promit !" Et malheureusement tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu avant la mory de Jonathan Christopher. J'espère que tu aime toujours. Des bisous à toi.

.

.

.

Jonathan regardait Aimélina se battre avec rage contre quatre de ses soldats fées personnels. Quelle bonne idée, il avait eue de créer cette arène de combat. C'est fou ce qu'il s'amusait. La Reine des fées à côté de lui n'en menait pas large, son visage était presque marqué par la peur constante d'être déchiquetait vive. Elle avait eue peur de Valentin en son temps. Oh oui, une peur du changement et pour son peuple un peu aussi. Mais la fée immortelle à l'apparente adolescence était térrifiait par le fils de l'ennemie numéro un du Monde Obscurs. Plus elle passait de temps avec le demi démon et plus elle avait peur de lui et regrettait ses choix d'alliance. Elle avait eue le choix. Soit le vampire au grand coeur amoureux de sa rousse pathétique soit le monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de carnage. Elle avait choisie la vengeance et en voyant ses fées en train de mourir dans une arène de combat pour tuer la personne qui les avait tant de fois sauvée, elle regrettait.

Aimélina reçut un coup de lance dans le côté gauche qui fît sursautée la Reine. Elle trancha la gorge de la fée et hurla en attaquant une autre qui tomba devant elle. Elle était recouverte de sang et des cicatrices recouvrait presque tout son ventre.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Aimélina était prisonnière du fils Morgenstern et le blond ne se lassait pas de regardait la jeune fille se battre contre tout et n'importe quoi. Fée, vampire, shadowhunter du cercle. Tous était mort sous ses épées. Mais avant tout, il aimait cette rage, cette fougue qui la rendait encore plus belle. Magnifique recouverte de sang et de poussière en plein milieu du chaos.

Elle était sa reine. Sa désobéïssante reine, certe. Mais magnifique et tempêtueuse reine. Elle serrait parfaite pour le nouveau monde qu'il construisait. Ses yeux verts avait la couleur de l'herbe fraiche que les souterrains, dans lesquels ils se terraient, ne laissaient que de la poucière et du sang.

Elle avait un jolie teint de porcelaine aussi. Oh oui un vrai teint pâle qui faisait ressortir le brun de ses long cheveux. Elle avait l'allure d'un ange. Un ange de la mort et cela excité le blond au plus au point. Elle était capable de tuer n'importe qui et pourtant, elle avait l'apparence d'un ange. Comme lui. Alors pourquoi elle aimait cette pouriture que réprésentait Jace dans ce tableau idilique qu'il se représentait. Jace n'était pas comme eux. En plus de ça, il était ingrat. À peine reconnaissant envers le père qu'il avait en commun. Le père qu'il les avait amélioré et rendu aussi fort.

Sa stupide famille était à la recherche de sa reine mais jamais ils ne la retrouveront. Jamais. Et si un jour ça arrivait, il ferait d'elle un être aussi puissant que lui. La condamnant à l'enfer pour la punir de préférer les autres chiens à lui le futur roi d'un nouveau monde de chaos.

...

Izzy regardait Raphaël avec inquiétude. Il avait envoyé 6 vampires dans les souterrains de la ville depuis déjà 4 heures et aucun d'eux n'était revenue. Ce n'était plus la même choses entre eux. Ils avaient décidé de rester amis. Izzy n'avait plus le coeur à rien et les missions devenait de plus en plus dure même pour les shadowhunters surentrainés.

Elle regarda Simon qui était dans un coin de la pièce plongé dans le "cadeau d'adieu" d'Aimélina. Elle lui avait offert un album photo. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, le vampire s'en assurait. Izzy avait juste aperçu la dernière page, une fois, derrière l'épaule du brun. C'était des photomatons grand format qui les représentaient lui et Aimélina avec de grands sourire ou en faisant des grimaces. Simon le regardait chaque jour et ne composait presque plus. C'est comme s'il était mort une deuxième fois.

Clary essayait de comprendre pourquoi Aimélina ne s'était pas encore enfuit. Elle était plus forte que cela bon sang. Assise au côté de Maya, sur une table de l'arrière boutique du Loup de Jade, où tout le monde s'était réunie pour chercher la jeune fille, elle soupira en regardant Jace enlever sa veste en cuir et secouer la tête.

Elle raya donc un nouveau secteur de la carte de la ville. Toujours rien et cela faisait déjà un mois. Clary tritura le pendentif d'Aimélina qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou désormais. Maya, elle ne se séparait jamais du livre sur les mystères de l'océan et des mers que lui avait laissée Aimélina. La louve regardait par la fenêtre espérant peut-être par miracle qu'Aimélina revienne d'elle même. En vain, bien-sûr.

Jonathan Morgenstern l'avait entre les mains. Ce n'est pas pour la laisser partir par extrême bonté.

Après de nombreux essaies pour la localiser avec la magie, Magnus et Dotte s'étaient déclarés impuissants à les aider comme ils le voudraient. Personne ne leurs en voulait, ils perdaient juste tous espoir de la revoir un jour.

Ses parents assis sur le canapé au côté de Max connaissait leur fille et avait de plus en plus de mal à croire en son retour.

C'était finit.

Les seuls à s'acharner était Simon, Alec et Jace. Ils sillonaient la ville, parlaient à des contactes du vampire mais personne ne parlait et tout le monde avait peur du fils de Valentin.

\- Il prépare une attaque, avait dit Raj à un Alec perdu. Il se prépare comme il faut pour être sûr de faire une tuerie. Il va revenir et ça va vraiment pas être beau à voir.

Le garçon d'origine indienne avait surement raison, cela expliquait pourquoi tout était si calme. Une sonnerie rententit dans le silence pesant. Simon posa son album et décrocha son téléphone.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était des fées ?, demanda-t-il après un moment.

Il eue encore un temps avant qu'il ne dit :

\- On arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et dit aux autres en enfilant sa veste :

\- Il est entrain d'attaquer un clan de vampire indépendant dans le nord de la ville.

Il laissa la porte ouverte en sortant en courant et Jace le suivie de près. Simon avait des responsabilités face aux vampires. En devenant Diurne, il était aussi devenue responsable des personnes qui croyait en lui et en sa puissance. Ce qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un messi, ni rien de ses choses là. Juste Simon qui trainait avec sa bande d'amis bizarre et qui sauvait le monde accesoirement.

Le vampire voulait juste retrouver son amie et rire avec elle devant un disney ou un harry potter. Peut lui importait tant qu'elle était là.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, Jace et lui. Mais pas assez rapidement. Le vieux restaurant qui servait de repaire au vampire du Nord de New-York était en train de sombrer dans les flammes. On entendait les hurlements des vampires encore présent dans la batisse. Et puis plus rien.

Le calme plat et froid du silence alors que la grande pomme était animée chaque jour, chaque nuit sans exception. Simon tomba à genoux devant ce qui fût un refuge pour les gens comme lui et qui c'était transformé en tombeau. Il frappa du poing par terre faisant presque trembler le sol en dessous de lui, s'écorchant la main qui se refermait cependant la demi seconde d'après. Il n'avait plus rien. Jonathan Christopher lui avait tout prit. Et il se jurait aujourd'hui d'anéentir ce monstre même s'il devait y laisser sa peau. Il s'ouvrit la main avec un petit couteau suisse, qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur une planche qu'avait délaissé les flammes. Le rituel du sang. Signe de respect chez les vampires. Signe qu'ils ne seront jamais oublié.

Jace le regardait faire peiné. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Simon mais plus il le connaissait et plus il s'attachait à lui. C'était un chic type qui aidait sa famille et ses amis autant qu'il le pouvait et qui était plus loyal que toutes les personnes qu'il avait cotoyait jusqu'ici réunit.

Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, pour le soutenir surement. Ou peut-être pour lui dire : "on les vengera". Il ne savait pas lui même à vrai dire.

Les deux garçons se mirent donc en route pour repartir. Les pompiers ne devraient pas tarder et c'était dangereux de rester ici devant une maison en flamme. Le temps se couvrait et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Au fur et à mesure que le trajet passé Simon ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait l'impression que son coeur le brulait et que sa tête allait exploser. Pire encore, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son propre corps. Jace le regardait inquiet et pas vraiment sûr d'être capable de le porter en cas de soucis.

Il entendit un hurlement. Un hurlement provenant d'une voix féminine qui résonnait à l'intérieur même de son crâne. Un hurlement de douleur intense qui faisait éclater chacune de ses cellules grise et qui trouvait écho sur toute les paroies de sa boîte cranienne. Et puis le noir. Le noir complet.

Simon c'était évanoui.

...

Pourquoi avait-elle encore désobéï ? Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire : égorger ce vampire immonde. Au lieu de ça, elle avait refusée et elle avait essayée de s'enfuir. Elle passait son temps à vouloir partir. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi. Elle mériterait de pourrire en enfer pour ça.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. Lilith serait ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille et elle serait fière de lui. Son fils. Oui, un séjour en enfer ne lui ferai pas de mal, après tout, ça ne lui avait pas fait de mal à lui.

Aimélina continuait de pleurer encerclée par des fées et des shadowhunters du Cercle. Elle pleurait en regardant le vieux restaurant bruler ne laissant que quelques planches fichues derrière les flammes. Elle avait crue y voir Simon. Son Simon. Il était dans les flammes et on l'empêchait de le sauver.

Simon. Simon. Simon.

Elle marmonnait son nom entre ses pleurs. Ses sanglots. Ses cries étouffés.

Simon. Simon. Simon.

Elle entendait ses hurlements s'éteindre. Il l'appelait à l'aide et on l'empêchait d'y aller. Elle voulait y aller. Elle le voulait tellement. Mais plus elle bougeait et plus la lame des lances que tenaient fermemant les soldats fées rentraient dans sa chair.

Simon. Simon. Simon.

Elle vit deux silhouettes s'approcher de ce qui fût le refuge de certains vampire recherchant une famille. L'un blond, l'autre brun. L'un était Jace. Son frère, son meilleur ami qui lui manquait, l'autre était Simon. Son Simon. Il était en vie. Il était vivant.

Simon. Simon. Simon.

Un hurlement s'éleva de sa gorge en même temps qu'un éclair zébra le ciel gris. Plus elle hurlait, plus le tonnerre et l'orage grondait avec elle. Tout les soldats et personnes autour d'elle avait reculés de plusieurs pas. Prît de peur. Et ils n'avaient pas finie d'être prît de panique.

Elle hurla plus fort encore et le tonére éclata. Jonathan Christopher se tourna vers elle pour lui ordonner de ce taire. Mais il se tût en la voyant à genoux regardait ses deux amis partir. Elle hurla encore et un éclair jailli frappant l'épée plantée dans les cailloux du vieille immeuble où ils étaient perchés. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern eue peur. Vraiment peur.

Cette coïncidence était trop enorme pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. L'orage, la tempête, le tonerre provenaient d'elle. La Reine des fées déserra le lierre qui retenait Aimélina par terre. La jeune fille ne se leva pas pour autant. Elle fît éclatait un nouvelle éclair qui s'abatît sur quelques membre du cercle avant de ce lever et de ce diriger vers le blond. Le boureau qui avait faillie lui enlever Simon.

Elle abatît sa main sur l'épée et la leva vers le ciel avant de la pointer vers le fils de Valentin qui évita la décharge éléctrique. Elle ressemblait à une folle aurait dit certain mais la Reine des fées, avait vue la jeune fille bléssée, meurtrie, folle de rage et de méprie. Emplie de vengeance et de peur.

Elle vît la lame se diriger une fois de plus vers le ciel et elle envoya des lierres stopper la course des quelques membres du Cercle qui étaient restés. Le démi démon s'était enfuie depuis longtemps.

Aimélina ne l'en remercia pas. Elle serra l'épée contre elle et dit d'une voix cassée par les hurlements :

\- Je le retrouverais et je le tuerais. Assures-toi juste de ne pas être sur mon chemin parce que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer aussi.

\- Compte sur moi Shadowhunter. Je ne t'empêcherais plus d'accomplir le destin que ton confiée les anges, dit la Reine en ployant le genou devant la jeune fille qui regardait le ciel.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête pour regarder la fée.

\- Je peux t'ouvrir un portail près d'eux ou te laisser un peu de temps pour te reposer dans mon Royaume, dit la Reine qui avait la tête baissée toujours par terre.

\- Pour me livrer au malade qui m'a gardée un mois enfermée, non merci, cracha la jeune fille à la Reine.

La Reine comprit et ouvrit un portail.

Aimélina l'empreinta et se trouva devant le Loup de Jade. Elle vît Eliott sortir les poubelles et se mît à sourire entre ses larmes. Elle allait bientôt voir la maison.


	27. Chapitre 23

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Je suis revenue !!!! Voici la suite. Simon était dans la panade et Aimelina revennait d'un séjour avec le psycopathe. J'espère que vous apprécirait.

Bonne lecture et bonne journée/soirée.

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412 : "Moldue inspira profondément et commença une danse de la joie à base de twerk et de la danse du robot de façon absolument dégueulasse" Hachiko aime le chapitre, chanta-t-elle dans sa petite danse. Voilà la suite. Des bisous enflamés à toi !!

.

.

.

Jace avait finit par porter Simon en passant par les petites ruelles de la ville. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour aider son prochain. Simon se réveilla et ils tombèrent d'un seul coup. Le blond lachant prise en voyant l'autre bougé. Jace l'aida à se relever et remarqua que le t-shirt de Simon était maculé de sang au niveau du coeur.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?, demanda-t-il au vampire qui était un peu perdu.

\- Fait quoi ?, lui demanda Simon.

\- Le sang sur ton t-shirt, lui précisa le blond.

Simon regarda le vêtement et sursauta en voyant la tache de sang. Il enleva sa veste caché dans une petite ruelle derrière une benne à ordure. Puis il souleva son t-shirt. Sur sa peau, à l'endroit ou l'on pouvait imaginer son coeur, était scalpée une croix simple et austère.

Jace la regarda les yeux exorbités s'attendant à voir Simon s'éffondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

\- C'est une rune, dit-il tout bas.

\- Une rune ?, répéta Simon en relevant la tête d'un seul coup.

\- Une rune d'appartenance, dit Jace en regardant la marque. C'est super dangeureux comment tu t'es fait ça ? Tu n'as pas encore joué avec une stéle ?, demanda Jace avec panique.

Clary allait le tuer, s'il arrivait quelques choses à son meilleur ami.

\- Je te signale que je suis un vampire je ne peux pas toucher une stèle, dit Simon tout aussi paniqué.

\- Et tu n'es pas censé être marqué par une rune abruti et pourtant c'est le cas, dit Jace en composant le numéro d'Alec sur son téléphone.

Le jeune homme décrocha à la seconde et demanda ce qu'il ce passait :

\- Simon a un problème, dit simplement Jace.

\- On va venir vous chercher, dit Magnus qui avait pris le téléphone d'Alec en entendant que son petit protégé n'allait pas bien.

\- Envoie nous Dotte, si elle peut et reste avec Clary. On ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, dit Jace avec l'accord du vampire.

\- Je fais ça tout de suite, dit Magnus avant de raccrocher.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Dotte arrivait par portail et aida Jace à relever et faire avancer Simon pour rentrer. Ils attérirent directement dans le restaurant. Robert aida Simon a s'installer sur le canapé.

L'adolescent ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il enleva une fois de plus sa veste et cette fois enleva son t-shirt devant tout le monde. Il avait l'impression que son corps commençait à bruler. Il avait chaud et son sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Il fît les cents pas devant le canapé sous les yeux préoccupés de tout le monde.

Il ne firent pas attention à la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Ni aux rideaux qui s'ouvrirent. Mais, ils sursautèrent au bruit d'une lourde épée qui tombe.

Un souffle. Un murmure. Un nom.

\- Simon.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers cette voix cassée qu'il connaissait si bien. Un poids se détacha de son coeur meurtrie, la jeune fille avança les larmes coulants sur ses joues sales de poucière trassant des sillons sur ses plaies.

Elle était maigre et on avait l'impression que chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable. Elle s'arrêta devant Simon et mît une main sur son torse d'où le sang de la plaie s'écoulait encore.

\- Tu es vivant, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son propre coeur.

Il ne répondit rien. La prît juste dans ses bras en pleurant. De soulagement et de la douleur lanssinante qui s'insinuait entre ses côtes. Elle reserra ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il lui carressait les cheveux. Elle se mît à rire de soulagement avant que Simon ne la relache pour qu'Isabelle, Alec et Jace puissent la prendre dans leurs bras. Vient ensuite le tour de ses parents et de Max. Puis Dotte et Magnus et enfin Luke et Maya.

Clary se tenait à l'écart. Aimélina se mît devant elle et la prît dans ses bras avant que la rousse n'éclate en sanglot.

\- Je t'ai crue morte, dit Clary en la serrant contre elle le plus fort qu'elle pût.

\- Je serais une bien piètre meilleure amie si je succombais au maltraitance d'un grand frère taret, dit-elle tout bas.

Clary riat essuyant ses larmes en même temps. C'est à ce moment que l'état de Simon se dégrada. Il se mît à avoir des flashs devant les yeux. Puis, de sortes de silhouette ailés et il sentit comme un fer brulant se poser sur la peau de son torse au milieu de ses pectoraux. Il se mît à crier sous la douleur. Aimélina se retourna d'un seul coup et couru vers lui juste attend pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse. Elle s'asseya par terre l'embarquant avec elle et allongea, la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux.

C'est pile à ce moment qu'il se mît à convulser. La forçant à la basculer sur le côté. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement alors qu'il s'agrippait à son autre bras.

Magnus vit avec horreur qu'une deuxième rune était en train de ce déssiner sur le torse de son petit vampire protégé. La marque de Caïn.

Aimélina le tenait toujours contre elle quand il s'arrêta de convulser. Luke souleva Simon et le posa sur le canapé. Aimélina voulu lui tenir la main mais Magnus l'en empêcha en s'accroupissant devant elle pendant que Dotte prenait soin de Simon grâce à la magie.

\- Il vaut mieux que l'on s'occupe de lui avant que tu ne puisse rester avec lui, d'accord Macaron ?, dit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Aimélina regarda Simon longuement et demanda :

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester avec lui ?, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sera la première que j'appellerais quand les soins seront terminé Macaron, dit-il tout bas. Je vais appeler Catharina pour qu'elle te soigne.

Aimélina finit par hocher la tête. Elle embrassa tout de même le front de son vampire préféré avant de sortir de la pièce où Luke l'attendait avec une assiette bien remplie et une tasse de thé au fruit rouge bien chaude.

Alec, lui, avait enlevé son sweat pour le lui donner. Histoire de la réchauffer un peu plus.

Ils s'installère autour de la plus grande table du restaurant. Il ne manquait que Raphaël qui avait du partir de peur de retrouver le Dumort prisonnier des flammes. Aimélina mangea

doucement, sans précipitation. Elle tenait en même temps la main de Clary, qui s'inquièté de plus en plus pour son meilleur ami. La brune savait aussi qu'ils attendait tous le récit de son séjour avec le frère de la rousse assise à ses côté.

\- Pendant la première semaine, il me privé juste de nouriture. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant à proprement parler, commença-t-elle. Il venait dans la cellule me regarder longtemps et me demandait si j'étais prête à abandonner le monde pour lui. Je répondais non et il s'en allait en emportant le plateau qu'il avait apporté.

Tout le monde était suspendue à ses lèvres attendant le moment où elle parlerait de ses blessures à peine guérie et de ses cicatrices. Ils ne posèrent cependant pas de question, pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Au bout de cette semaine, je crois que sa patience avait atteint sa limite. Il m'a fait me lever et m'a transporté hors de la cellule, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter pour boire une gorgée de son thé. On était dans des souterrains. Il y avait des soldats fées partout. Il m'a emmené dans une sorte de grande cage ou il y avait des hommes fées armés jusqu'au dents. Et il m'a dit de me battre. Il m'a laissé deux épées séraphiques et a fermé la porte de la cage.

Il y a avait eue des exclamation de terreur et Clary avait resserée sa main sur la sienne pour lui donner du courage et du soutient.

\- Les fées sont devenues agressives alors je me suis battu et j'ai gagnée. Et ça a recommençait, encore et encore, chaque jour la même chose. Et puis ce soir, ça a changé. Après m'avoir fait me battre contre quatre soldats fées, il m'a dit qu'on partait en balade et on est arrivé par portail devant un vieux restaurant, dit-elle en repoussant l'assiette devant elle, il n'avait pas très faim pour le moment. Il m'a forcé à entrer dedans et le carnage à commençé.

Elle fît une pause les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il en a poignardé plusieurs avant de faire fonctionner ses pouvoirs et bruler de vielles nappes. C'est à ce moment que j'ai crue voir Simon sortir de l'arrière cuisine. Je voulais lui dire de s'en aller mais j'étais déjà sortie du restaurant par la force de Jonathan.

Elle regarda dans le vide et inspecta la porte qui menait à la cuisine du restaurant.

\- Il nous a transporté sur un toit. Pour que le spectacle soit encore plus grandiose, dit-elle avec colère. Je me suis débattu pour rejoindre la rue mais les lances des fées étaient déjà prête à me transpersser le coeur quand leurs Reine a décider de m'attacher à genou par terre.

Elle réfléchissait, essayant de trouver les mots juste pour leurs expliquer ce qu'elle avait réellement ressentit.

\- J'avais l'impression de repartir des années en arrière. Être impuissante devant une exécution. J'entendais leurs cries et leurs appelles à l'aide et je croyais sincérement y entendre ceux de Simon, dit-elle en regardant son assiette. Je criais son prénom, je sanglotais et m'étouffais dans mes pleurs. Et puis je vous ai vue tout les deux, Jace.

Le jeune homme la regardait comme perdu dans ses pensées et dans l'une d'elle, il s'imaginait à sa place ce soir, entrain de la regarder bruler avec le restaurant. Il comprit réellement ce que voulait dire la peur.

\- À ce moment là, quand j'ai vue Simon debout et bien vivant. Je me suis mis à hurler de rage. Parce que cet enfoiré de Morgenstern savait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il m'avait fait revivre la mort de mes parents en me faisant vivre la mort de Simon. Je me suis mise à hurler quand je vous ai vue partir. L'orage c'est mit à tonner avec violence et puis... Je ne sais pas c'est comme si... le monde m'aidait à me venger. Les éclairs on frappé l'épée et la Reine m'a détachée et... j'ai abatut l'épée sur eux. Sur ton connard de frère Clar'.

Son discourt était devenue précipité et elle baladait les yeux sur tout le monde. Clary serra sa main encore une fort. Sa rage contre son frère devennait presque vicérale.

\- Il va aller bien, maman ?, demanda Aimélina, les larmes au yeux, à Maryse.

\- J'en suis sûr mon ange, lui répondit sa mère en carressant ses cheveux.

La cloche du restaurant retentit et Catharina apparu avec sa trousse d'urgence. Elle regarda Aimélina et dit :

\- Il ne t'a pas loupé, dit donc.

...

En se dirigeant vers le malade Magnus était persuadé de ne rien pouvoir faire. Qu'il avait de nouveau perdu quelqu'un. Mais c'est en entendant le petit crie étouffé de Dotte qu'il se fît la réfléxion qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Et il avait raison. Dotte pointait le torse du vampire avec le doigt, son autre main sur la bouche tétanisé par la surprise. Il jetta un sort pour écouter la respiration du mort vivant. Mais ce qu'il entendit le tétanisa lui aussi.

C'était un son qu'il croyait ne plus jamais entendre venant de son jeune ami. Même pendant une éternité. Il s'installa à genoux à côté de Simon, installé dans le canapé du sang s'écoulant toujours des deux runes. Et écouta encore grâce au sort.

Oui, Simon vivait. Mais cette fois si son coeur battait pour le prouver.


	28. Chapitre 24

Saluuuuut !

Je suis en retard. Je suis super pas excitée de vous présenter ce chapitre. Il est super nul et je ne suis vraiment pas fière de lui. On va rentrer en période de Noël et cette fête est l'une de mes préférés. Je pense que je vais refaire un ou deux OS, je ne sais pas encore. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

Je vous laisse la dessus. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412 : "Moldue, devant son ordinateur et des dizaine de tasses de chocolat chaud, tapait son clavier avec énergie :

\- J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitre en avance, marmona-t-elle. Hachiko veux du Malec !

Au risque de la décevoir, Moldue appuya sur publier sans modifier le chapitre.

\- Je vais perdre ma deuxième jambe, dit-elle fatalement. "

Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée de ne pas te mettre du Malec dans ce chapitre mais ils arrivent bientôt. Très bientôt, c'est promit. Ton frère pourrait me servir de radeau pour traverser le Lac Lynn ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de bateau. Je te fais des bisous Hachiko et ne cesse pas de me faire, je t'en supplie !

.

.

.

Jonathan Christopher regardait Lilith avec un sourire satisfait. Sa maman avait accepté de le venger. Elle avait inscrit une rune sur le corps de ce vampire dégoutant.

Sa si belle reine traitresse l'avait abandonnée pour cette créature affreuse. Il se vengeait donc en lui enlevant son précieux petit Simon. Pour lequel elle l'avait trahi lui. Alors qu'il était le seul à être digne d'elle.

Un sourire diabolique ce posa sur ses lèvres. Son ange pouvait déchainer des tempête mais lui, lui, pouvait déchainer l'enfer. Et faire du monde le nouveau terrain de jeu des démons. Il s'était juré de changer sa vie à jamais.

Sa petite soeur avait raison. Son père n'était rien d'autre qu'un fou. Il pensait que les créature demoniaque méritaient de mourir. Mais en réalité, si on arrivait a les soumettre, elle était des armes redoutables. Son père n'avait jamais pû mettre l'enfer à ses pieds mais lui, le dernier male Morgenstern était leurs dieu.

Lilith lui caressa la joue avec un sourire carnassier. Ensemble, il allait créer un enfer digne de lui. Un enfer qui dominerait le monde entier.

...

Magnus avait finie par réunir tout le monde près de Simon. Aimélina avait prie la main de l'ancien vampire et Magnus lui avait fait aparaitre une chaise à la demande de Clary.

\- Alors ?, osa demander Luke.

Magnus les regarda tous un par un et se tourna vers Dotte qui hocha la tête.

\- Simon va... bien. Il est vivant et oui il va bien, dit le sorcier en se perdant dans ses mots.

Alec le regarda longtemps, quelques choses clochait. C'était évident.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Mag' ?, demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Magnus le regarda dans les yeux et fît naître de ses doigts sa fameuse poucière bleu. Il la jetta contre le torse de Simon. Ils entendirent tous un coeur, calme et posé qui donnait l'impression que la personne dormait.

Aimélina posa une main sur sa bouche. De même que Clary. Choquée, elles parlèrent tout de même en même temps :

\- Il est redevenu humain.

\- Comment c'est possible ?, demanda Jace en regardant le meilleur ami de sa petite amie.

\- Je pense que ce sont les deux runes, dit Magnus. La première aurait dû provoquer sa mort mais la deuxième, la marque de Caïn, lui a permit d'y survivre.

Dotte s'avança vers le jeune homme alongé et montra la marque de la main.

\- La marque est un symbole angélique. Une protection divine. Ce que l'on ne comprend pas, c'est : Comment-a-t'elle pû ce dessiner sur sa peau ? Et surtout, pourquoi Simon ?, dit Dotte en regardant tout le monde.

Tous ceux présent dans la pièce se mirent à réfléchir et c'est un petit garçon qui était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Aimélina qui apporta la réponse la plus évidente :

\- C'est simple comme question, dit Max en regardant Magnus. Les anges l'ont dessinés et ils ont choisis Simon parce que son destin c'est soit de sauver le monde soit de devenir autre chose qu'un terrestre ou un vampire.

Alec le regarda et s'avança pour lui ébourifer les cheveux. Clary commença à faire les cents pas. Puis elle s'arrêta et regarda Aimélina qui perçut sa pensée tout de suite.

\- Hors de question, dit la jeune brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour cela que les anges l'ont laissé près de nous, lui répondit Clary.

\- Non Clary. Il faut que l'on arrête de tout décider à sa place, dit Aimélina en secouant la tête. Il n'a jamais voulue vivre dans ce monde Clar'.

\- Mais maintenant il y est chez lui, dit Clary en s'avançant vers elle et en s'accroupiçant devant la chaise. Il voudrait rester avec nous.

\- Et il le fera mais pas comme ça. On ne lui imposera pas cette vie, dit Aimelina en caressant la joue de Clary. Quand il se réveillera, il décidera. S'il le veut, je ne m'y opposerais pas, s'il ne le veut pas, je comprendrais, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Simon.

Clary le regarda aussi. Les autres, eux, se démandait réellement de quoi elles parlaient toutes les deux.

\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Maya.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Simon est un terrestre maintenant. Un terrestre avec la seconde vue, dit Aimélina.

Luke réalisa l'impact des mots de la jeune fille. Simon avait la seconde vue maintenant. S'il buvait...

\- On le fait, dit Magnus.

Aimélina le regarda, les yeux exorbités et secoua la tête.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Magnus ? Tu veux lui imposer une deuxième fois, une vie qu'il ne veut pas ?, lui dit-elle avec colère. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui connaissent son emplacement. Lui et moi et il est hors de question que je te dise où elle est.

Magnus la regarda offusqué.

\- Tu veux le laisser mourir ?, lui dit le sorcier.

\- Ne dit pas des trucs immonde comme ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux alors que Magnus regrettait ses mots. Je voudrais que Simon est ce qu'il veut et seulement ce qu'il veut. On a déjà choisie sa vie à sa place une fois en le transformant en vampire. Je ne vous aiderais pas à le faire une deuxième fois.

Elle se tourna vers Simon complètement, signant la fin de la conversation. Mais Magnus avança vers elle, n'acceptant pas sa décision. Il vît qu'elle fixait la rune d'appartenance. Elle serrait la main de Simon dans la sienne et la pressait contre elle.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit-elle. C'est Jonathan qui lui a fait ça. C'est parce que je me suis enfuie. J'ai faillie le tuer, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Magnus la serra contre lui. Il comprennait maintenant pourquoi elle refusait catégoriquement l'option. Magnus tenta une dernière chose.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive à un terrestre avec des runes, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Ils deviennent fou. Ils deviennent des damnés.

Aimélina continuait de regarder Simon. Qui en avait tellement bavé. Il avait eue du mal à s'habituer à sa vie de vampire. Ensuite, il avait faillie perdre Clary et sa famille. Il ne pouvait perdre l'humanité qu'il lui restait. Mais lui imposer cette vie, était-ce vraiment la chose à faire ?

Elle embrassa la main du jeune homme et regarda Magnus.

\- Il va nous tuer, dit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que non, dit Magnus qui pourtant pensait le contraire.

Elle tendit la main à Clary qui l'a pris et dit :

\- Reste avec lui. On reviens, dit-elle en regardant Luke qui hocha la tête à sa demande silencieuse de l'accompagner.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce que vous allez faire ?, demanda Jace qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

\- On part chercher la Coupe Mortelle, lui répondit Luke pendant qu'Aimélina enfilait la veste en cuir de sa mère et s'équipait.

Sous le regard surpris de tout le monde, ils sortirent pour chercher la seule chose qui permettrait à Simon d'aller mieux.

...

Ituriel regardait son nouveau protégé au côté de son frère Zurah.

\- Il n'aurait pas du ce réveiller depuis longtemps ?, lui demanda Zurah.

\- Son destin n'est pas encore fait mon frère, lui répondit Ithuriel.

Zurah regarda le blond et se mit à rire.

\- Tu es très attaché a ses deux humains, Ithuriel. Et ce depuis leurs naissances.

\- Ils sauveront le monde, Zurah. Ils le sauveront ensemble, lui répondit son frère.

\- Liés l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le répette à chaque fois que l'ont te retrouve ici entrain de les observer, dit Zurah en tapant l'épaule de son frère. Ne t'attache pas trop à leurs réussite face à ce démi démon.

Ithuriel hocha la tête distrait. Il regardait à présent Aimelina accompagnée du loup-garou arriver près de la Coupe Mortelle.

Luke était devant Aimélina. La jeune fille était encore fragile et il tenait à protégé la shadowhunter. Elle, avançait peut sereine. Elle s'inquiètait pour Simon et elle voulait passer le moins de temps à découvert en plein milieu des rues.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande grille noir. Aimélina dessina la rune de dévérouillage. Ils avancèrent avec prudence et s'arrêtèrent devant une pierre tombale. Au nom de Simon Lewis. Idée du jeune homme.

Des fleurs apparurent et avec elles, la Reine des fées qui avait plusieurs dette à rembourser à la jeune fille.

En l'appercevant, la brune eue un mouvement de recule et sortit ses armes. La fée leva les mains en signe de paix et fît apparaitre une pelle.

\- Je n'avais rien perçu, jusqu'à vous voir arriver, dit la Reine.

\- C'est normal. Magnus avait créé une boîte imperméable à la magie, quelques soit l'origine, dit Aimelina en prenant la pelle.

\- Ingénieux, dit Luke avec un sifflement.

Il prît la pelle de ses mains et enleva sa veste avant de commencer à creuser.

\- Je te dois la vie, shadowhunter. Tes souhaits seront exausés, dit la Reine posté à côté d'elle, droite et mains d'arrière le dos.

\- Ne pas m'empêcher de tuer le batard qui a faillie tuer le garçon que..., s'interronpie Aimélina.

\- Je comprends et j'éxaucerais cela. Si tu as encore besoin de moi pour exaucer un souhait. Enlève un pétale de tes roses immortelles. Je serais là, dit la Reine en reculant pour ne pas crisper encore plus la demoiselle.

Luke butta sur quelque chose. La boîte de la Coupe. Il la dettera complétement et la tendit à Aimelina qui l'a saisie et la garda près d'elle sans l'ouvrir. Elle n'avez pas confiance. Elle aida Luke à sortir du trou et à le reboucher à l'aide de ses chaussures. À la fin de tout cela, la Reine des fées fît repousser la pelouse comme si de rien était.

Aimélina, surprise, la remercia tout de même. Et l'immortelle les laissa là. Les deux autres repartir au pas de course.

Simon avait besoin de leur aide.


	29. Chapitre 25

Helllloooooo !!

Vous allez bien ? Je suis contente de vous retrouver. J'essaye de poster régulièrement mais je ne vous promez rien parce que je suis pas mal distraite pour un rien. La fiction avance. Ça ne se voit pas mais ça avance.

Je vous fait des bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

hachiko97412 : Les cookies c'est sacrée punaise !! Je suis hyper contente de ma nouvelle jambe. Je suis désolée j'ai un peu abimé ton frère en me prenant des rochers. J'espère que ça ira quand même. Je ne sais pas si tu va aimer ce chapitre mais la fiction avance et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Je te fais des bisous et je te dit à bientôt. " Moldue se leva et parti, vers ses placard pour cherchers des cookies". Elle se rasseya et reprit l'écriture du trente quatrième chapitre."

.

.

.

Du côté du Loup de Jade, tout le monde avait été surpris de voir Simon se réveiller doucement alors qu'Aimélina et Luke n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

Le terrestre, ancien vampire, tenait sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains alors qu'il était assis contre le canapé. Son coeur était douloureux et il entendait ses voix si étranges résonner dans sa tête. Des murmures inaudible, comme des sifflements. Il donnerait son âme pour que ça s'arrête.

Dotte et Magnus s'activaient autour de lui pour créer, seul l'Ange savait quelle potion. Aimélina et Luke débarquèrent en courant, au moment où la préparation allait être mise en route. Luke tenait une boîte recouverte de rune que Simon connaissait bien puisqu'il l'avait lui même enterré sur sa propre tombe.

Aimélina s'accroupit devant le jeune homme tandis que Luke posait la boîte à côté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, Simon et elle, le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa douleur et les voix s'apésaient. Aimé retira doucement les mains que Simon avait placé sur ses tempes et les garda dans les siennes.

\- C'est bien que tu sois réveillé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça sans ton accord, commença-t-elle.

Elle fît une pause pour regarder la boîte et se lança.

\- Le jour où j'ai retrouvée la Coupe, tu m'a demandé à quoi elle servait exactement. Et je t'ai répondue qu'elle servait à convoquer l'Ange Raziel, dit-elle.

Simon hocha la tête attendant la suite.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. La Coupe permet de faire autre chose, dit-elle en regardant Clary qui était derrière le canapé et qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

Aimélina respira un bon coup et continua :

\- Elle permait également de créer de nouveaux shadowhunters. Il suffit d'être terrestre, d'avoir la seconde vue et de boire dans la Coupe, dit-elle en regardant Simon dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas terrestre, dit simplement Simon.

Aimé, surprise, se tourna se tourna vers le reste de leur famille dysfonctionnelle.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit, dit-elle avec agacement et colère.

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Simon et remonta les mains de Simon qu'elle avait toujours dans les siennes, vers sa gorge. Elle plaça sa main gauche de sorte que Simon puisse percevoir les battement de son coeur.

Le terreste la regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est à cause des runes. L'une a faillie te tuer mais l'autre, je ne sais pas comment, à réussie à te sauver, dit-elle avec pression. Mais tu as cessé d'être un vampire.

Simon remonta sa main seul cette fois et réécouta en fermant les yeux.

\- Si tu veux rester un terrestre on comprendra. Mais il faut que tu sache que les terrestres qui sont marqués par des ru..., dit-elle avant d'être imterrompue.

\- Je veux boire dedans, dit simplement Simon.

Aimélina le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Sim' ? Ce sont de très grosses responsabilités et tu connais pas toutes les informations, dit-elle pour qu'il soit bien sûr de lui alors que toute son âme lui disait de ce taire et de lui faire boire une gorgé de cette fichue Coupe.

\- Le monde des terrestres n'est plus le mien depuis longtemps, dit-il alors que les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Je suis avec vous chez moi. Je perdrais toute ma vie si je restais dans un monde où vous n'êtes pas.

Aimélina sourit les larmes aux yeux et lui embrassa la joue. Elle se redressa et se mit debout pour soulever la boîte et la mettre sur la table.

\- Remuez-vous les gars. Simon va avoir sa marque, dit-elle en s'activant elle même sans les regarder.

Et tous ce mirent à bouger et à lancer des idées et autres rappelle à l'ordre : "Nous pourrions le faire ici" avait dit Dorothéa mais Alec était intervenue en disant : "Il faut une terre sacré, comme le jardin d'une chappelle, une chappelle, elle même, une Eglise ou un Institut". La sorcière avait alors hochait la tête et avait commençait à chercher avec un sort de localisation, marquant tout les endroits sur une carte de la ville. Magnus s'occupait de soulager la douleur de Simon en proposant quelques endroits à Dorothéa de temps à autres.

Clary, elle, avait proposé ce que devait porter Simon. C'était une cérémonie officiel et il fallait que ce soit parfait. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Aimélina claqua ses mains contre la table.

\- On a oubliés sa première veste en cuir, dit-elle alors que tout les shadowhunters s'entre-regardaient avec effroie.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va pouvoir trouver une veste en cuir à cette heure si ?, dit Jace tout haut en y réfléchissant ce qui surprit Simon et Clary.

\- La boutique de James sur la douzième, s'exclame Isabelle en frappant dans ses mains.

Jace et Clary dirent en même temps :

\- On y va.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant une minute et prirent la route. Luke aidait Dotte à trouver l'endroit le plus près du restaurant. Robert quant à lui réfléchissait à quel frère ils pourraient bien se fier pour présider la cérémonie de Simon.

Sa fille intervient alors en disant :

\- Le frère Enoch et celui qui s'attache le moins aux règles. Je pense qu'il pourra garder ce secret là, dit Izzy en s'activant pour faire fonctionner la Coupe.

\- Le liquide doit être rouge, râla Aimélina en vidant l'objet pour la enième fois.

Alec s'activait à trouver des vêtement propre et vit que Magnus en avait fait apparaitre juste devant lui. Il lui sourit et les donna à Simon pour qu'il s'habille, alors que Magnus avait claqué des doigts pour que le sang sur sa peau soit nettoyé.

Jace et Clary arrivèrent avec une boîte où était rangé la veste en cuir. Ils la posèrent à l'abrit de tout et rien. Clary alla voir son meilleur ami et le rassura le plus qu'elle pût. Jace et Alec lui prêtèrent mains fortes.

Maryse, elle, préparait le discours d'ouverture d'Alec. Il était chef d'Institut et devait promettre à Simon de l'acceuillir entre ses murs et de le protéger. Mais comme toujours, son tête en l'air de fils avait oublié. Alors elle s'y collait. Aimelina et Isabelle sautèrent de joie au moment où leur mère plia la feuille en deux, ayant terminait le discours.

\- On a réussie, dit Izzy.

\- C'était tout bête en faite, dit Aimé en vidant la Coupe de liquide rouge.

Elle demanda à Magnus de faire disparaitre le liquide et il le fît sans faire d'histoire. Luke dit alors :

\- On a trouvé l'endroit.

Dotte hocha la tête et Robert se replaça au centre de la pièce.

\- Frère Enoch nous y rejoindra quand je lui enverrai le signal, dit-il simplement.

Aimélina se tourna vers Simon. Et lui sourit, pour le rassurer. Ce qui marcha le plus à vrai dire.

\- Tu es toujours sûr ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus que jamais, dit-il avec un sourire tordu.

Elle s'avança vers lui et frotta ses tempes avec ses pouces. Elle lui dit tout bas dans l'agitation des autres :

\- Tu ne les entendra bientôt plus, c'est promit.

Il hocha la tête et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle était debout et lui assis. Elle l'aida à se relever et ils marchèrent côte à côte alors que tout le monde chargé la voiture de Luke. La boîte avec la Coupe, la veste en cuir.

Max voulu monter dans la voiture, Clary aussi. Simon n'avait pas eue le choix et Aimélina était déjà installé dedans. Luke monta et roula, pendant que les autres partaient par portail.

Pendant le trajet, Max apprenait le discours du nouveau shadowhunter à un Simon attentif et receptif. Le petit garçon le connaissant par coeur ce ne fût pas difficile à retenir pour Simon.

\- Et puis si tu oublie, je te soufflerais ce qu'il faut que tu dise, dit Max en sortant de la voiture à la suite de Clary.

Simon souria. Il adorait vraiment ce gosse. La sorcière et le loup garou avaient choisie une petite chappelle en pierre blanche. À l'intérieur, il y avait de petites banquettes en bois ciré et, tronant au milieu de l'estrade, un réserve d'eau bénite frappé d'une rune sur le couvercle.

En arrivant, Robert inscrivit une rune sur le mur de dehors près de la porte. Elle servait à appeler Frère Enoch. Lorque Simon entra vraiment, il vit que tout le monde était déjà sur les banquettes l'attendant lui. Seul Aimélina avait activé la runes du couvercle pour signifié qu'un nouveau shadowhunter allait voir le jour. Sur cette rune, elle avait placé la Coupe qui se remplissait elle même de liquide rouge. Elle se tourna vers Simon et lui sourit.

Alec se leva au moment où le Frère silencieux fît son apparition. Sa mère lui tendit le papier avec le discours qu'elle avait préparée et son fils le lût rapidement. Clary se tenait au côté d'Alec, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout. Aimélina allait repartir s'asseoir quand Simon la retient.

\- Tu peux rester, s'il te plait ? Il me fiche la trouille, dit-il en regardant le Frère.

Mais la jeune fille savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'homme à la bouche cousu mais plutôt de ce que représentait cette cérémonie. Alors elle sera sa main et ce mît de l'autre côté du frère. En face de son frère, Alec et de sa meilleure amie Clary. Max se leva à son tour et ce plaça à côté de sa soeur. Simon lui souria et Aimélina le tient par les épaules. Le frère commença à parler dans leurs tête, annonçant le début de la cérémonie :

\- Nous somme réunie, aujourd'hui, famille et amis, pour célébrer la naissance d'une nouvelle vie. Simon Lewis s'engage devant nous à respecter et faire respecter les lois de l'Enclave et à servir les terrestres pour le restant de ses jours, dit le frère de sa voix grave qui résonna dans toute les têtes présentes.

Il fît signe à Alec de s'avancer vers Simon. Le jeune directeur le fît et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'ancien vampire qui fît de même. Puis il entama son discours légérement modifié à la dernière minute.

\- Moi, Alexander Gidéon Lightwood m'engage à t'offrir un foyer et une nouvelle famille. Où chacun, même au péril de sa vie te protégera et te considera comme son frère. Je m'engage à protéger ta propre famille de sang et tes intérêts. Tes valeurs seront à mes yeux aussi importante que les miennes. Et ton honneur, plus important que ma vie.

Tout le monde était émus en regardant la scène. Clary avança vers le terrestre et l'aida à enfiler la veste en cuir. Simon remit sa main sur l'avant bras d'Alec avant que le Frère Enoch ne lui fasse signe d'entamer son discours :

\- Je m'engage à prendre toutes les responsabilités que les anges trouveront necessaire de me donner, commença-t-il alors que Max récité le discours, en silence, en même temps que lui. Je jure de considérer tous les shadowhunters comme mes frères et de les protéger comme si ma propre vie en dépendait. Je jure de vivre chaque jour pour l'Enclave. Pour protéger les habitants du Monde Obscur et les terrestes. Pour les protéger des démons et des traitres...

\- Aux accords, dit tout bas Max.

\- Aux accords, répéta tout haut Simon alors que tout le monde souriaient attendrie.

Le Frère Enoch hocha la tête et demanda à Simon d'avancer.

\- Au moment, ou tu boira à cette Coupe, dit le Frère Silencieux résonnant dans toutes les têtes. Tes serments deviendrons des promesses et des valeurs. Tu deviendras un Néphélim au service de l'Enclave. Accepte-tu cela Simon Lewis ?

Simon regarda sa meilleure amie qui l'avait ammené dans ce monde. Il regarda Jace qu'il avait tant detesté avant de le connaitre réellement. Il regarda Alec qui l'avait sous estimé plusieurs fois mais qui ne l'avait jamais laissé dans la mouise. Il regarda Maya, qui l'avait soutenue si souvent. Il regarda Luke qui l'avait aidé à grandir puisqu'il n'avait plus son père. Il regarda Isabelle, cette jolie femme qui avait pourtant tellement de mal à avoir confiance en ses capacités. Il regarda Robert et Maryse qui s'étaient déchirés mais qui continuaient d'être les pilliers de leurs famille, tant ils aimaient leurs enfants. Il regarda Max qui lui souriait et levait les pousses en l'air. Il aimait tellement ce petit garçon qui l'admirait tant. Même s'il ne comprennait pas pourquoi.

Et son regard s'arrêta sur Aimélina qui lui souriait doucement. Il avait crut la perdre tant de fois. Qu'il l'acceptait peut importe ce qu'il était. Qui prenait en compte ses idées et ses plans.

Ses regards n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il regarda le Frère Enoch et dit :

\- Je l'accepte avec honneur.


	30. Chapitre 26

Bonjour,

Je suis encore en retard mais puisqu c'est un habitude et bien ne m'insultez pas, vous avez l'habitude. Retour sur notre ancien vampire, que Cassandra Clare à nommée Simon. Aimé va une fois de plus se confronter a ses démons et tout le monde va se rendre compte que Max est devenue un grand garçon.

Bref, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensait. Je vous fait des bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

hachiko: Paix à ton frère il était bien utile. Mais j'ai trouvé une autre solution. Je me suis fait un radeau. J'essaye de plus en plus de me focaliser sur d'autre personnage en reprenant certaine scène de la série et des livres mais c'est très dur alors, merci à toi qui continue de me soutenir.

Liki : Je comprend que tu sois déçu. Ma fiction est remplie de petit détail qui dérangeront forcément des gens. Je me focalise sur Simon et Aimélina parce que c'est important pour la suite. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que je poste un chapitre toute les semaines mais j'essaye de prendre en compte tout ce que vous dite. Il y a des chapitre qui seront becoup centré sur du Malec et d'autre seront sur du Sizzy. Mais je ne peux pas inventer un personnage sans jamais lui donner de l'importance. Ne t'en fait, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Tu vas, je pense avoir becoup de surprise.

.

.

.

Vous êtes vous déjà battu dans le noir contre 4 shadowhunters surentrainés en y voyant que grâce à la lumière de l'épée séraphique que vous ne m'étrisez pas du tout ?

Non jamais ?

Simon, lui, en faisait la désagréable expérience. Alec, Jace, Izzy et Aimélina avaient décidés de l'entrainer. Et autant séparément, c'était plutôt chouette. Mais ensemble, c'était... l'enfer ? Simon se demandait s'il avait encore le droit de dire certaines choses maintenant qu'il était un shadowhunter.

Comme enfer ? Avait-on le droit de dire ce mot de façon banale quand on est shadowhunter ? Ou démon ? Ou Valentin ? Que c'est compliqué. Alec lui avait déjà dit de ne pas ce retenir de dire ce qu'il voulait. Même si ces mots ne voulaient plus vraiment dire la même chose pour lui.

Encore les mots, il pouvait gérer. C'était les entrainements qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Se battre avec ses poings quand il était un vampire, il avait l'habitude mais avec une épée, aussi légére soit-elle, jamais il n'y arriverait. Il essayait pourtant, il écoutait les conseilles de Clary qui lui avait dit de considéré l'épée comme une partie de lui même ou comme le prolongement de son bras. Mais il était toujours aussi nul.

Aimé lui avait apportée une idée bien plus inspirante. Faire comme si cette épée était un sabre laser de la saga Star Wars. Il arrivait déjà plus à gérer ce scénario que le reste.

Simon avait aussi l'impression que ses 4 entraineurs de la journée cherchaient à le tuer. Dans le noir ? Sérieusement ?! Excusez le du language mais... Quelle idée de merde !

Il n'y voyait rien et donc ne pouvait pas activer ses runes. Ses runes. Ses runes ? Ses RUNES ! Mais quel con !

Il utilisa l'épée pour créer un minimum de lumière sur sa peau et dessina la rune qu'il avait apprit par coeur grâce à Maryse Lightwood. Celle pour voir dans l'obscurité. Il regarda autour de lui et vît de façon très net les 4 personnes qui l'encerclaient.

\- C'est très bien Simon, lui dit Alec.

\- Un peu long à la détente, lui dit Jace.

Il se récolta un jolie doigt d'honneur et Simon entendit un bruit sourd. Comme si on avait claqué une porte violement. Il entendit des pas énergiques mais aucune trace de silhouette. Une divertion. Il entendit très clairement une épée séraphique siffler dans un mouvement puissant près de son oreille.

Il para le coup de Jace avec puissance avant de lui mettre un coup de pied au niveau du genou gauche. Isabelle attaqua à la suite du blond avec son lasseau, l'enroulant autour de la cheville de Simon et le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le brun aggrippa l'arme et tira dessus d'un coup sec faisant se cogner Alec, qui s'apprété à l'attaquer, et sa jumelle. Et l'entrainement continua dans des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et des gémissement douloureux.

Quelqu'un appuya sur l'interrupteur, aveuglant chaque personne de la pièce.

\- Alec ? Maman te demande de la rejoindre. L'Inquisitrice Herondale est arrivé, dit Max dans sa veste en cuir.

Le petit garçon avait grandi de 10 bon centimètre en 2 mois et il n'en était pas peu fière. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Alec et l'adolescence arrivait à grand pas. Dans quelques années, il sera aussi convoité par la gente féminine que l'était son frère Jace.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, dit le directeur de l'Institut.

Son petit frère hocha la tête et referma la porte avec un dernier sourire alors que tout le monde se regardaient avec plus ou moins de surprise.

\- Tu lui fais le discours ?, demanda-t-il à Isabelle.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour tandis qu'Alec faisait signe à Aimélina de le suivre. Il n'allait plus quelques parts sans elle. Il frappa sur l'épaule de Simon avant de sortir et Aimé embrassa le nouveau shadowhunter sur la joue avant de suivre son frère.

Une fois la porte refermé de nouveau. Il ne restait plus qu'Isabelle, Jace, Clary et lui. Cette situation l'embarrassa. Depuis sa "transformation" en shadowhunter, ils avaient découvert pas mal de choses. Comme le fait que le sang d'ange qu'avait injecté Valentin à Jace et Clary avait offert des dons aux deux jeunes. Le premier pouvait déclencher ses runes sans sa stèle, ce qui était plutôt pratique en cas d'urgence et la deuxième pouvait inventer de nouvelles runes où utiliser de très vieille qui avait disparue depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui l'embarrassait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir comment les remercie tous comme il se doit pour leurs aident si précieuse.

\- Tu as fait du très bon travail ces deux derniers mois, commença Isabelle. On est tous très fière de toi et tout le monde, sans exception, dit-elle en regardant Jace. Pense que tu es enfin près pour le terrain.

Simon se mit à sourire à pleine dents. Deux mois sans sortir, ça commençait à faire long. Il hocha la tête alors que Clary levait les pousses en l'air pour le féliciter. Enfin, il pourrait sortir de cette Eglise pour faire quelques choses de constructif, pas seulement apprendre des runes qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur avec Maryse, des enchainement de combat avec Jace et Alec, l'Histoire des shadowhunters et du Monde Obscur avec Robert, Manipuler une arme avec Isabelle, le dessin des runes avec Clary et les cours de pistage avec Max. Enfin il allait pouvoir respirer l'air polluer de la Grande Pomme, enfin il allait pouvoir...

\- Habillez-vous et équipez-vous ! Il y a eue un gros problème à Idris, dit Aimélina en entrant en trombe dans la pièce et de ressortir tout aussi vite.

Partir en mission ? Ça... C'était plutôt logique enfaite.

\- Aimé a l'air tendu. Tu crois que le soucis est gros ?, demanda Jace à Izzy.

\- Je ne sais pas mais la dernier fois que je l'ai vu aussi tendu, on parlait de Valentin et de son mois passé avec le fils démoniaque, lui répondit Jace.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en tenue de combat, ils rejoignirent Alec, Aimélina et une dame plutôt âgée dans le bureau du directeur. Tous lui firent un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Madame l'Inquisitrice, voici le jeune homme dont nous vous avons parlés. Simon Lewis.

Simon, bras derrière le dos ne bougea pas alors que l'Inquisitrice avançait vers lui.

\- C'est donc lui que la Coupe à transformer, dit l'Inquisitrice plus comme une affirmation. Vous ne souhaitez toujours pas la réstituer à l'Enclave ?

Aimélina donna un coup de coude à Alec qui compris le message et dit :

\- En réalité, après avoir effectué le rituel des shadowhunters nous avons confié la Coupe à Frère Enoch qui l'a mit en lieux sûr dans la Cité Silencieuse.

\- Très bonne initiative, Monsieur Lightwood. Les personnes en qui vous avez le plus confiance sont ici ?, demanda l'Inquisitrice en regardant chaque individu.

\- Oui Madame l'Inquistrice, dit Alec en regardant Aimélina.

La Herondale s'attarda sur Jace un long moment le métant mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard et dit :

\- La mission d'aujourd'hui jeunes gens est d'aller sur Idris pour résoudre un problème grave.

\- Quel genre de problème ?, demanda Jace sous le regard noir d'Alec puisqu'il n'y avait aucune forme de politesse et sous le sourire amusé d'Aimé qui reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami.

\- Valentin, c'est échappé des cellules d'Idris. On ne sait pas comment il a fait mais il a réussie, dit l'Inquisitrice.

\- Tu crois que c'est son fils ?, demanda Simon à Aimélina.

Depuis deux mois, Jonathan Christopher n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Pas même un légé feu de joie. L'Enclave pensait donc que l'histoire était réglé. Bonne blague.

Aimélina regarda l'Inquisitrice qui détourna le regard et dit :

\- Il y a de forte chance oui. Malgré, les recommandations de l'Institut de New York sur la surveillance constante de Valentin, commença-t-elle. Madame l'Inquisitrice n'a pas trouvée necessaire de mettre des gardes de jours et de nuits supplémentaires.

La vieille dame se tourna vers elle et dit :

\- Vous avez toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à l'Enclave, Mademoisselle Kentwell. Surtout vous mais je ne pensais pas que le fils de Valentin pourrait s'introduire sur les terres d'Idris.

Aimélina ria jaune et dit :

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me bats.

Elle se frotta le front et passa sa main dans ses cheveux brun.

\- Jonhathan Christopher est un shadowhunter avant d'être, ce qu'il est. Bien sûr qu'il peut aller où il veut. Vous n'aviez qu'une chose à faire à Idris et c'était de ne pas perdre Valentin, dit Alec.

L'Inquisitrice regarda Alec le visage neutre.

\- Je le sais bien et je le regrette Monsieur Lightwood. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Vous êtes les seules à pouvoir stopper mes erreurs, dit-elle.

Alec hocha la tête et Aimélina se laissa tomber sur le canapé du bureau. Des mois à paniquer à l'idée que les deux hommes Morgenstern soit réunie et mainyenant que c'était fait, elle avait envie de hurler de frustration, de peur et d'agacement.

\- C'est vraiment la merde, soupira-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surprit de la voir aussi défaitiste devant tout le monde. D'habitude, elle était seule quant elle se laissait aller.

\- Que voulait vous dire, Mademoiselle Kentwell ?, demanda l'Inquisitrice sans vraiment se formaliser des mots crue de la jeune fille.

\- Si le père et le fils son réunie comme on le pense. Ça va être horrible, commença-t-elle. Valentin trouvera un moyen de manipuler Jonathan et de suivre son plan de départ. Son fils veut juste son amour et son attention. Il fera tout pour que son père l'adule et Valentin va en profiter pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va vouloir récupérer l'Épée Mortelle pour pouvoir convoquer l'Ange Raziel, dit Jace en sortant du bureau ppur prévenir les gardes.

\- Il faut se préparer, dit Clary en s'adressant à tout le monde.

\- Il faut aller voir dans les souterrains. Ils sont peut-être encore caché là-bas, dit Aimélina d'une petite voix.

\- J'y vais avec toi, lui dit Simon.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever et de s'excuser pour s'éclipser suivie de près par Simon qui avait du mal à la voir dans cet état.

L'étau se resserait sur tout le monde et la pression leurs serrait la gorge à telle point qu'ils en avaient du mal à respirer parfois. La vie devennait et chaque clan en plus de ce méfier des uns des autres, se méfier de leurs propre membre. Tout le Monde Obscur sentait une nouvelle guerre arrivée et elle allait être destructrice. Valentin était fou mais son fils était bien pire et sa cruautée n'avait pas de limite.

Simon bloqua Aimélina dans un couloir vide alors qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer convenablement. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- Tu n'es plus seule, dit-il alors qu'elle détournait les yeux.

Il la força de nouveau à la regarder, les deux mains du jeune homme encadrant le visage de son vis-à-vis et cette fois elle souteint son regard.

\- Tu n'es plus seule, répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête au bout d'une petite seconde et posa son front sur le torse du jeune homme à la place de son coeur. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la préservant comme dans une sorte de cocon.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis avec toi et je n'irais nul part sans toi, lui dit Simon sachant pertinement ce qui angoissé Aimélina.

\- Oui, dit-elle en se redressant. Allons-y, sinon, nous ne partirons jamais.

Simon hocha la tête à son tour et se mit en route. Aimélina sur les talons. Ils s'équipèrent et partirent avant de retrouver Alec, Jace et Isabelle qui attendaient sur les marches extérieur de l'Institut.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda Aimélina surprise de les voir là.

\- On vient avec vous, dit Izzy en se levant doucement dans son jean noir moulant.

\- Tu nous as sortie de la bataille avant même quelle ne commence la dernière fois, dit Jace.

\- Ne compte pas sur nous pour rester en retrait cette fois-ci, ajouta Alec avec un sourire. Une famille, ça reste ensemble.

Aimé souria et accepta l'inévitable danger dans lequel ils allaient tous ce fourrer. Elle leurs en ficherait à l'Enclave de "la sécurité haute gamme". Ses fesses, Oui !

\- Où est Clary ?, demanda Simon.

\- Luke l'a appelé, il y a du grabuge chez les loups. Ils ont compris que l'Enclave avait encore caché des choses au Monde Obscur, dit Raj en descendant les marches à toutes vitesse.

Il tendit une carte à Alec, où était noté les entrées de tout les tunnels possible où les Morgenstern pouvaient se cacher. Il était équipé et près aux combats.

\- C'est la carte que tu as demandé, précisa-t-il sous le regard interogateur de son directeur.

Alexander hocha la tête avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- Tu parts en mission ?, demanda Izzy l'air de rien mais où percer une vrai inquiétude.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit le jeune homme avec détermination.

Alec hocha la tête et Jace, peu ravie, soupira. Ils se mirent en route vers l'entrée des souterrains la plus proche. Peu rassuré, Simon ne quittait personne des yeux. Il se tennait derrière et observait le petit groupe près à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Les jumeaux et Jace étaient devant assurant la protection de tout le monde. Aimélina était avec Raj et ensemble, ils essayaient de trouver où la jeune fille avait passée un mois de sa vie.

Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais parfois les voix revennaient le hanter. Surtout quand il était seul et quand le sommeil l'enveloppait le soir. Parfois, il marchait des heures dans les couloirs des dortoirs cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la solitude. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre devant la porte d'Aimelina qui restait toujours entrouverte depuis son enfermement dans les souterrains où devant la porte de Clary qui restait ouverte pour que Jace puisse vérifier son état quand il faisait ses nuits de garde. Il les regardait dormir quelques minutes et repartait se coucher à son tour, appaisé. Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et en sueur, des échos de hurlement raisonnant dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes. Dans ses moments là, il pensait à des choses simples, le rire de Clary, le sourire discret d'Alec, les haussements de sourcils subjectif d'Izzy quand elle faisait des blagues, le regard amoureux qu'il surprenait sur le visage de Jace quand le jeune homme regardait Clary, les gestes de Magnus lorsqu'il parlait, les cours de guitare qu'il donnait à Max, les emportements de Maya quand elle parlait de la mer et des océans qui peuple le monde, la tendresse de Robert, Maryse et Luke pour tout les membres de leurs famille un peu bizarre et Aimélina.

Ses sourires, ses éclats de rire, sa douceur, ses jolie cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux verts, ses lèvres. Tout chez elle était un canaliseur pour Simon. Penser à elle lui permettait d'être serrien et de se rendormir dans la paix la plus totale. Le coeur calme et le visage serrein, libéré de toutes voix. Même quand les hurlements revennait, peuplant ses rêves de cauchemars emplie de sang et de drame. Il suffisait au jeune homme de l'appercevoir un instant dans ses songes, lui tendre la main ou simplement entrain de lui sourire et ses rêves devennait utopique, emplie de jardin verdoyant et du chant des cigales.

Il rêvait de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de ses cheveux, du goût de sa peau, du son de ses gémissements, de la sensation de ses frissons sous ses doigts et du goût de ses baisés.

Il était totalement foutu. Fichu. Fini. Frit. Condamné.

Totalement irrécupérable et irrémédiablement amoureux.


	31. Information

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. En lisant les commentaires, je me suis aperçue que vous aimiez de moins en moins la tournure que prennent les chapitre de cette fiction.

Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuse pour ça et vous dire quelques mots pour vous expliquer un peu.

J'ai créée le personnage d'Aimélina pour sortir de l'ordinaire. À vous de me dire si c'est réussie ou non. Je ne voulais pas faire une enième fiction Malec ou Sizi ou Clace, qui finissent irrémédiablement par tous se ressembler ( je m'excuse auprès de tout les auteurs de ces fictions mais j'en ai lu des centaines et franchement c'est le cas ).

Lorsque l'on créait un personnage, on peut justement le créer de toute pièce en s'inspirant de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai choisi de donner à Aimé un passé lourd qui me permettrait d'expliquer certaine de ses récréaction et son instinct de protection quasi permanent sur les autres personnages. Mais je me suis également inspiré de la relation fusionnelle que j'ai avec mes soeurs pour décrire celle des enfants Lightwood, Jace et Aimé. La distance entre Aimé et Robert au départ de cette fiction et également une partie et s'inspire de la relarion que j'ai avec mon père.

Je m'emporte alors je reprends. J'ai donnée un peu de moi dans chaque personnage. Le positivisme d'Isabelle, l'instinct de protection d'Aimé, le côté un peu fragile de Jace, l'humour et le côté gamin de Simon... Il y a tant d'autres choses que je pourrais en faire des listes complètes. Je sais que ce que je dis ne vous interresse pas vraiment mais j'essaye de défendre ce petit bout de moi aux yeux de tous. J'avais déjà écrit plus d'une dizaine de chapitres en respectant mon programme et en respectant la fin de cette fiction. Je sais que les moment Malec vous manque dans les autres chapitres mais ils ne sont pas là pour une bonne raison. Quand j'aime une série ou un film avec plusieurs personnages, j'aime en connaître sur tout le monde. Vous immaginez un Harry Potter sans Drago Malfoy ? Moi pas ! Je fais tout pour que la fin de cette fiction, que j'ai déjà planifié dans les moindres détails soit dit en passant, vous surprenne ou vous émoi mais quelques vous fasse ressentir quelques choses qui ne soit pas de la deception pur et simple.

Je vous annonce donc que je vais réécrire les chapitre déjà écrit, tout en vous prévenant que cela va irrémédiablement changer la trame de l'histoire. Mais je vous préviens également que cette fiction ne sera pas pour autant une fiction Malec ou une fiction Sizzy. Désolée si vous prennez cette future phrase comme une attaque, mais regardez bien autour du personnage d'Aimélina "trop présent", il se passe des choses. Des choses bien comme un amour toujours plus fort pour Alec et Magnus, un Jace et une Clary qui on de la tendresse à revendre, un Max qui grandit, une Maryse en mère aimante, un Robert qui se rend compte de ses conneries. Il se passe aussi des choses moins bien comme le retour d'un Valentin puissant, un fils qui le suit partout et qui admire sa cruauté, cette guerre du meilleur fils entre Jonathan et Jace. En bref, il se passe toujours des milliers de choses. En voyant certaines fictions ou certains forum sur the Mortal Instrument et Shadowhunters, je me suis rendue compte que peut de gens prennent la peine de s'interresser au personnage, s'ils ne sont pas les personnages d'un principal d'un tome. Je veux dire : Connaissez-vous la vie de frère Enoch ? Celle d'Ituriel ? La cruauté et la vie de celle de Stephen Herondale ?

Je ne vous accuse de rien, soyons clair là-dessus. Je voulais juste vous expliquer un peu ce que je ressent face à vos commntaires. Ça me fait de la peine de savoir que cette fiction vous déçoie. Je vais donc réécrire les chapitres qui ne sont pas en ligne pour ajouter un peu de choses.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne journée et de bonnes fêtes si je ne reviens pas d'ici là.

À bientôt.


	32. Noël

Après énormément de temps à tourner dans son lit , ou plutôt dans le lit de Magnus, Alec se leva plus fatigué que la veille. En hiver, allez savoir pourquoi, les démons sortait par vingtaine des enfers pour semer la zizanie partout. Magnus grogna et se tourna dans le lit, réveillé par la soudaine chaleur perdu. Alec traversa l'appartement pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, son portable à la main comme toujours. Il ne croisa pas Madzie ce qui était normale puisqu'il était 5h du matin. Le Chasseur d'Ombre se maudit alors de ne pas avoir pût dormir plus longtemps. Non mais quelle idée ! Il se gliça dans la salle de bain, toujours aussi épuisé, essayant de trouver un sens à toute cette folie. Peut-être était-ce Jonathan Morgenstern qui essayé de les épuiser pour les attaquer plus facilement. Il se sécha et s'habilla, plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le vide comme si la réponse se trouvait là. Il repartie à la cuisine, sans voir âme qui vivent. Les deux sorciers, le matin il ne fallait pas les brusquer. À peine allait-il ce servir un café que sa soeur l'appela. Il décrocha en une demi seconde.

\- On a besoin d'un coup de main à Madison Square, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'équipa avec les armes qu'il avait laissé à l'entré. Pas d'armes chez Magnus à part en cas d'urgence. C'était une régle d'or.

En arrivant au Madison Square, et bien, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il voyait à l'instant. Ses frères et soeurs, ainsi que Clary et Simon se battait contre des sorte de rennes zombie dégoûtant qui laissait une trainée de sang et d'un liquide vert et noséabond. leurs yeux était vide et globuleux et leurs corps, même coupé en deux se trainait pour les attaquer. Il s'avança vers Simon qui venait de planter son épée séraphique dans la tête de l'un d'entre eux et demanda en commençant à combattre :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Aucune idée !, cria Simon dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour donner un coup de pieds dans la panse du renne qui essayait de le mordre. On a été appelait parce que des zombies attaquaient. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit des rennes.

Alec pouvait bien le comprendre. Alors que les... rennes, non vraiment il ne s'y fait pas, redoublé d'intensité d'attaque. Des renforts arrivèrent et avec eux, le feu sacré des anges.

\- De quoi les renvoyer en enfer, avait crier Max en jettant une nouvelle lame séraphique à son frère, contenant le feu sacré.

À partir de là, tout fût plus facile. Au bout d'une heure tout était déjà finit. Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler un sorcier pour venir nettoyer. C'est sûr cette pensée qu'Alec vît un Magnus furieux arriver.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveiller sale goûjat !, lui dit-il en passant à côté de lui avec rage.

Il laissa sa magie créer cette fumée bleue si reconnaissable et partie sogner les Shadowhunters qui en avait besoin. Alec soupira et tenta de parler au autres mais Simon sortie du rand pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Jace vient de lui dire que Noël ne servait que les démons, dit Izzy avec colère.

\- Jace, s'écria Alec. On était d'accord pour ne pas lui en parler bon sang !

Clary les regarda avec surprise. C'était très rare de les voir se disputer et encore plus au sujet de Simon. Aimé ne montrait pas grand chose de ses sentiment en cet instant et puis elle frappa l'arrière du crâne de Jace avec violence avant de dire :

\- C'est de Simon dont on parle, abruti ! Tu sais que pour les terrestres, Noël est une fête magique.

\- Mais il est juif, dit Jace en se frottant la tête.

\- Et sa mère est protestante et ne veut plus entendre parler de lui espèce de con, dit Isabelle, les poing sur les hanches, furieuse.

Elle chuchota rageusement ses mots pour que Simon ne les attendent pas. Jace réalisa alors qu'elle venait d'anéantir beaucoup de souvenirs joyeux que Simon auvait eue avec sa famille et nottament son père avant qu'il ne meurt. Jace s'en voulut atrocement. Vraiment. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi coupable. Alec s'avança vers Simon pendant que tout le monde engueulait Jace pour la connerie qu'il avait faite. Quand Clary leurs avait dit que Noël était une vrai fête joyeuse chez les terrestres, il avait fait un accords tous ensembles : Ne surtout pas parler du vrai sens de Noël. Le directeur de l'Institut s'asseya à côté de son nouveau shadowhunter et laissa Simon commencer à parler :

\- Mon père était juif mais il adorait l'esprit de noël. Il aimait cette esprit de famille et de joie. Quant il est tombé malade, on décorait le sapin et on l'installait dans la pièce où il dormait. On mangeait dans cette pièce là pour qu'il n'est pas à bouger. On lui donner tout l'amour qu'il aimait tellement à Noël. Quand il nous a quitté, j'ai tenu à intaller le sapin à côte de la fenêtre comme il aimait le faire et on chaque année on le refaisait.

Simon fît une pause pour regarder devant lui un instant, rassemblant ses souvenirs et ravalants ses larmes. Jamais Alec n'avait vue Simon aussi défait.

\- Cette année, je n'ai plus de famille et mon père doit me regarder et me prendre pour un dingue ou il me deteste d'avoir gâché sa fête favorite, reprit Simon. Le père Noël est un putain de démon, Alec.

Alec lui frotta le dos avec douceur. Il était vraiment désolé. Ça lui avait sûrement demander un effort considérable pour lui confier tous ça à lui. Simon ce redressa et essuya une larme traitresse.

\- On doit rentrer pour faire le rapport, dit-il en se levant.

\- Je suis le directeur, dit Alec. Tu as le temps de me le donner.

\- Je préféres le faire tant que c'est frais, dit Simon qui, Alec le voyait bien, essayait de fuir.

Alec hocha alors la tête alors que Simon lui répondait un "à tout à l'heure" un peu éteint. Savoir que le père Noël était un démon du nom de Prax et qu'il se servait de la joie et des appelle des enfants pour sortir des enfers avait boulversé l'ancien vampire. Ce qui l'avait achevé avait été de savoir qu'il provoqué des suicide en accentuant la solitude et l'impression de néant dans le coeur. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et retrouva les autres que Magnus avait rejoint. Il embrassa les lèvres du sorciers, sous les yeux surprit du groupe, les demonstrations d'affections en publique n'était pas trop le truc d'Alec. Aimélina demanda :

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pas bien du tout, répondit Alec. Son père adorait Noël et il était vraiment boulversé.

Jace baissa la tête et il eue une idée, probablement en même temps qu'Alec puisqu'ils s'exclamèrent ensemble :

\- Clary !

La rousse comprit leur idée d'un seul regard et hocha la tête avec un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres. Simon lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule famille qui lui restait vraiment mais en cette instant, en voyant tout ses regards inquiet et près à tout pour l'aider, elle en doutait sincèrement.

...

Simon était arrivé à l'Institut plus rapidement que prévue. Il avait salué Raj, distraitement et avait entreprit d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année merdique qu'il avait passé. Il voulait penser à son père et prier pour qu'il est trouvé la paix. Max frappa à sa porte, doucement avant d'entendre un grognement pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait entrer. L'adolescent s'asseya d'abord au bord du lit ou Simon était allongé sur le ventre et laissa tomber son dos.

\- De toute ma vie, aucune personne de ma famille n'a loupé mon anniversaire, dit Max.

Simon l'écoutait mais, la tête enfuit dans son oreillet, il ne le regardait pas.

\- À part une fois, finit par dire Max. J'avais 6 ans, on avait attendu Aimé pendant des heures sans jamais la voir arriver. Jace s'inquiètait, Alec aussi et je voyait bien que maman n'était pas rassuré. À minuit et quelques, maman m'avait mit au lit et j'était tellement en colère contre Aimé parce qu'elle n'était pas venue.

Simon bougea mais ne releva toujours pas la tête.

\- À une heure du matin, reprit Max. L'Institut a appelé maman et lui a dit qu'Aimélina avait la jambe bousillait à cause d'un combat et qu'elle se débattait depuis des heures pour nous rejoindre. Ils avaient finit par lui administer un calmant. Elle était intenable. Le lendemain quand on a été la voir à l'infirmerie et que j'ai vue l'éttendue des dégâts de cette bataille sur son corps. Je me suis à pleurer parce que je lui en avait voulue pour rien et parce qu'une personne que j'aime le plus au monde à faillie partir.

Simon se redressa alors. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi Max lui racontait ça.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu n'oubliera jamais ton père, ni les bons souvenirs de Noël que tu as avec lui. Je sais que ce que tu veints de découvrir te fait de la peine mais ce ne pas pour autant que Noël aura une autres signification pour toi que celle des bons souvenirs en famille, dit Max en regardant le plafond.

Raziel, que ce gosse avait raison ! Son père était mort en aimant cette fête mais surtout en l'aimant lui. Pourquoi ce ne serait plus le cas maintenant. Il espérait en tout cas que ça n'ait pas changé. Il se redressa et s'asseya avant de regarder l'adolescent.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi intelligent, dit Simon en le bousculant.

\- Jamais, dit Max en se redresqant lui aussi. Et puis ça te rend plus bête.

Simon ria et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, juste assez fort pour le faire basculer et commencer une bagarre d'oreillet virile !

Magnus mettait la touche finale au décor avec l'aide de Madzie. L'adolescente était tellement contente de réunir tout le monde. L'appartement avait désormais une jolie cheminée et un beau sapin décoré avec goût. La couleur rouge de Noël était partout. En cuisine, Izzy n'avait pas le droit de toucher au aliment mais avait le droit de décorer et présenter les assiettes. Jace, Clary, Robert (qui était là sans y être, trop distrait), Maryse et Lucian s'affairaient à faire un repas complet. Aimélina et Alec étaient partie depuis 10 bonnes minutes cherchaient Max, Simon et Raj. La table était prête et riche de décoration. En entendant la porte s'ouvrirent Tous s'installèrent debout devant elle au bout de la table. Aimélina présenta la pièce des mains et dit :

\- Tadam !

Simon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le sapin, la cheminée, la table decoré, l'odeur de dinde roti et la famille qui lui sourait. C'était comme chez lui et cela lui gonfla le coeur d'amour. Alec posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Simon était ému et les larmes dévalaient ses yeux marrons.

\- Je vous aime très fort, dit-il en souriant au milieu de ses larmes surprenant, choquant même certaine personne.

Alec le prit dans ses bras, ne contenant plus l'émotion qui le submergea. Max s'ajouta à leur câlin, puis Aimélina et Isabelle suivit et bientôt toute la famille se trouva serait les uns contres les autres. En se détachant, ils rièrent, heureux. Clary prit son meilleur ami par l'épaule et l'installa à la table alors que les autreq apporté le repas. Aimélina demanda diqcrètement à Magnus un appareil photo pour créer des souvenirs à un Simon qui souriait les yeux gonflés et légérement rouge. Il lui fît apparaitre avec un sourire et Aimé prit des photo d'un Simon plein de joie entouré de sa famille. On était le 23 décembre, personnes n'avait de cadeaux et les deux jours qui allaient suivre, allaient être dangereux et surbooké mais ils étaient ensemble et c'est ce qui comptait. Avant que tout le monde ne se goinfre. Aimélina demanda à ce que tout le monde se réunissent autour de Simon toujours assis, tous s'exécutèrent et furent prit en photo par la jeune fille. Elle enclancha le retardateur et vint s'installer tout près de son frère Alec qui lui encercla les épaules avec le bras dans un grand sourire avant que le cliché ne soit prit.

Le repas fût délicieux et la fête réussie emplie de rire et de baiser sous le guie. C'est ce que pensa un papa de là-haut, heureux pour son fils qui regardait la nouvelle famille fêter leurs premier Noël.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et de bonne fête. On se revoit pour la nouvelle année.


	33. Chapitre 27

Salut !

Pour le réveillon de Noël, je voulais faire quelques choses de spécial mais je me suis dit que vous attendiez tout simplement alors... Tadam !

Nouveau chapitre ! Dans deux chapitre vous avez un chapitre d'environ 7000 mots et qui est centré sur la niaiserie des couples.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un très joyeux réveillon et on se retrouve demain pour Noël. Très bonne lecture !

hachiko97412 : Ton veux est exaucé ! J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis. Joyeux réveillon et gros bisous.

.

.

.

Si le jeune Morgenstern et son père arrivaient à convoquer Raziel sur terre, Ituriel ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. L'Ange après avoir donné de son sang et de son temps pour créer les shadowhunters et ainsi protéger la terre ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec les problème du Monde Obscur. S'il apprenait qu'Ituriel les aidait à combattre de là où ils étaient, l'Ange presque ultime qu'était Raziel allait piquer une colère monstrueuse et divine.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Ituriel croyait réellement en ses petits protégés. Il croyait en leurs forces, leurs courages et leurs déterminations. Il croyait en eux, surtout quant ils étaient ensemble. Ici dans la lumière blanche du Paradis, tout le monde le traitait comme s'il était fou.

"Jamais des humains ne pourront sauver la terre", disait les uns.

"Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu es aveuglé par tes envie.", disait d'autres.

Mais Ituriel savait. Il savait que les protéger n'était pas vain et que les éloigner ne serviraient qu'à détruire les chance qu'avait le monde de redevenir une belle chose.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait sauvé Simon en lui apposant la marque de Caïn. Pour sauver le monde du père et du fils, comme l'avait dit jadis un sage qui avait mît Raziel en garde contre sa folie de créer des Demi-Anges capable de vivre sur terre grâce à son sang. Il l'avait mît en garde contre la tentation des ténèbres si proche du monde terrestre et de la convoitise des Démons de posséder de leurs côté, un Demi-Ange qui serait voué à leurs causes et les idolatrerait comme ils en avaient toujours rêvés. Combattre les anges dans leurs propre lumière, n'est-ce pas drôle ?

Ituriel avait envie de hurler de frustration et de secouer Raziel pour qu'il fasse enfin quelques choses. Mais Raziel était trop fière pour revenir sur ses décisions et aider les Néphélims ne l'interressait pas plus que cela.

Il préférait les guerres et les bains de sang. À croire qu'il était né de la mauvaise main. Alors Ituriel se chargeait de la protection du monde. Zurah l'insultait de fou et de rêveur, et peut-être bien que c'était le cas ! Mais lui, pourrait se regarder en face et se dire qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour sauver le monde que leurs père à tous avait créé et protégé.

Il avança sa main vers un endroit précis de la ville de New-York et activa les runes d'une épée dans les mains d'un jeune homme qui avait vaincue la mort à deux reprises. Simplement pour guider les pas vers le bon endroit. Simplement pour protéger et servir comme il en avait fait le serment il y a des Millénaires.

\- Tu as peut-être raisons mon frère, dit Zurah qui l'avait rejoins et qui observait les shadowhunters près à combattre.

\- Que veux-tu dire Zurah ?, demanda Ituriel perplexe en voyant ses protégés faire demi tour comprennant le fonctionnement de l'épée que l'Ange avait activé pour les guider.

\- Que tu avait raison. Que ces humains pourraient bien réussir à sauver leurs monde, avoua le plus vieux des deux frères en regardant les humains revenir à l'Institut pour découvrir que l'Épée Mortelle n'était plus en ce lieu.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans le silence, ce comprennant enfin l'un l'autre. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins deux siècles.

\- Puis-je t'aider en quelques choses ?, demanda Zurah comme si l'espoir d'un pardon gonflait son coeur.

\- Je m'éfforce de protéger et de guider ses deux âmes, mon frère. Je ne rêve que de leurs réussite et de leurs bonheur futur, dit simplement Ituriel en regardant ses humains abattu d'avoir été dupés aussi facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, deux Anges veillent sur eux à présent, dit Zurah en lançant une boule de lumière blanche déclenchant quelques choses d'inattendu mais surtout inespéré.

...

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'on est été si cons !, dit Clary en s'énervant contre tout les objets présent fans la pièce.

Les autres restaient silencieux et la laissaient se calmer seule. Parler ne ferait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu déjà dévorant. Clary avait des raisons de s'énerver. Ils avaient été dupé par son père et son frère pour qu'ils puissent récupérer l'Épée et la Coupe Mortelle sans problème. Tout cela en deux asseaux distinct. Maintenant, ils ne leurs manquaient plus que le Miroir Mortelle pour convoquer l'Ange Raziel et anéantir les Créatures Obscurs.

Alec se leva en trombe, déguénant son téléphone avec agitation avant de se diriger vers son bureau où l'Inquisitrice avait déjà pris ses aises. Il fouilla dans la bibliothèque, les tiroirs et sur le bureau avant de poser violement ses trouvailles devant la vieille dame et de dire alors que Magnus décrochait enfin :

\- On l'a joue carte sur table maintenant. L'Enclave n'a de cesse de nous mentir chaque seconde alors que l'on risque notre cul chaque jour pour sauver le votre, dit-il en criant. Je veux l'emplacement exacte du Miroir Mortelle et je le veux maintenant.

Surprenant, tout le monde même Magnus qui resta silencieux à travers le combiné. La vieille dame prit alors la carte d'Idris et désigna la seule et unique étendu d'eau du monde des shadowhunters.

\- Je t'aime, dit Alec à Magnus avant de racrocher, ne laissant même pas le temps au sorcier de répondre.

Il reprit la carte des mains de l'Inquisitrice et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Équipez-vous avec tout ce que vous pouvez. On part pour Idris dans 20 minutes. Clary nous ouvrira un portail avec ses runes.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Alors qu'Alec sans allait à toute vitesse. Aimélina coura après lui pour le rattraper. Elle le bloqua dans le couloir vide à cette heure de la journée et regarda son frère murer dans un silence ému. Elle le prit dans ses bras tendrement et Alec arrêta d'être Alexander Lightwood. Il redevient Alec. Un adolescent terrifié et il se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes allaient de paire avec ses sanglots et plus il essayait de se calmer et plus ses pleurs l'étouffait. Elle lui caressa les cheveux essayant de le calmer.

\- Je veux tellement qu'il aille bien, dit Alec au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Il ira bien, dit Aimélina qui savait pertinement que son frère parlait de son amoureux.

\- Si je le perdais, j'en mourrais, Aimé, dit-il en pleurs de plus belle. Je l'aime tellement, tellement fort. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Sa soeur le regarda dans les yeux, les mains de chaque côté de son visage,essuyant ses larmes.

\- Il ne partira pas et il ira bien. C'est Magnus et il est de loin l'homme le plus bizarre et fort que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, commença sa soeur.

Cela arracha un rire au jeune homme qui se mit à sourire au milieu de ses larmes.

\- On ne mourra pas Alec. On va rentrer à la maison avec l'Épée, la Coupe et la tête déchiqueté de Valentin que j'aurais découpé de mes propres mains et tu ira voir Magnus, pour lui dire à quel point tu l'aime et tu lui montrera pendant des années dans chacun de tes gestes. D'accord ?, dit Aimélina en caressant les joues d'Alec avec douceur.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête et respira un bon coup. Ils allèrent tout deux s'équiper et allèrent rejoindre les autres en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. L'équipe des souterrrains étaient là, au grand complet. Dans le bureau, devant l'Inquisitrice, Clary prît sa stèle et dessina une runes dans l'air. Et là, un portail apparue. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et l'empreintèrent à toute vitesse ayant encore du mal à évaluer le pouvoir des runes de Clary.

Ils attérirent dans une forêt qui donna des frissons à Aimélina.

\- Elle me file la chair de poule cette forêt, dit Raj.

\- Et moi donc, dit Aimélina. Dépêchons nous de sortir avant que quelqu'un ait une hallucinnation.

Trop tard, Alec tomba à genoux, figé dans une expréssion horrifié. Il avait le yeux de celui qui venait de perdre les choses les plus importante de sa vie. Aimélina s'accroupie devant lui et lui saisie le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas réelle, Alec. Nous sommes vivant. Nous sommes tous vivant, dit-elle dans un calme Olympien alors que les autre observait la scène près à courir pour sortir de cette forêt de malheur.

Il y eue un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux d'Alec alors qu'il regardait sa soeur dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête et se répéta que ce n'était pas réelle avant de prendre les mains que ses deux soeurs lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent tous en courant vers le bord du Lac. Ils voyaient sur l'autre rive plusieurs silouettes se dessiner. Alec reprit les choses en mains et créa deux groupes. L'un qui partirait du côté droit, l'autre qui partirait pour le côté gauche pour encercler les traitres à l'Enclave et au monde entier.

Clary, Jace, Alec et Simon d'un côté Raj, Izzy et Aimé de l'autre. Ils se mirent en route essayant de faire fît de la peur qui leurs tiraillaient le ventre. Les deux groupes croisèrent des membres du Cercle mais ce fût le groupe d'Alec qui tomba sur les pires. C'était un général respecté de l'Enclave, Malaki, qui les fît prisonnier et qui les emmemena à Valentin et son fils. De l'autre côté, ils se débarrassèrent très vite des ennemies avant de continuer leurs chemin. Ils arrivèrent derrière des buissons le plus loin possible pour ne pas se faire repérer mais le plus près possible pour pouvoir écouter.

En voyant leurs amis attachés et balottés dans tout les sens, tenu par le géneral, ils perdèrent un peu de confiance dans le plan d'Alec et leurs chance de survie.

\- Quelle enflure !, s'exclama tout bas Raj.

Valentin se mît devant Clary et dit :

\- Tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, tu sais ?

\- Plutôt mourir noyée dans le Lac, hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Jonathan Christopher derrière son père s'énerva. Il aggripa Jace par son blouson et le jetta à genoux devant elle avant de lui mettre un poignard sous la gorge.

\- Il va falloir être plus poli que ça, soeurette !, s'exclama-t-il, une lueur de folie empreignant ses yeux bleues.

\- Jonathan Christopher, ça suffit !, ordonna le père à son fils.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et relacha le blond avant de se touner, poignard toujours en main, vers Valentin.

\- Un problème père ?, dit-il avec hargne.

\- Le problème est qu'il ne te laissera jamais tuer son fils préféré, dit Jace en riant.

Dans son coin, Aimélina dit tout bas :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de le provoquer Jace.

Il récolta un méchant coup de poing dans la machoire et se tût alors sous les expression douloureuse et compatissante du groupe derrière les buissons. Valentin se mît à rire.

\- Aussi couragesement bête que ton père, dit-il. Stephen était aussi intrépide que toi.

Jace releva la tête d'un seul coup. Aimélina posa une main sur sa bouche. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à New York, Jace et elle cherchaient à savoir qui était les parents du jeune homme. Comme elle lui avait promit. Ils avaient tellement cherchés que Jace avait perdu espoir de savoir un jour qui l'avait mis au monde.

\- Tu n'avais toujours pas devinné, Jace ?, demanda Valentin. Stephen Herondale était mon lieutnant malheureusement, il était devenue génant alors j'ai mît en scène sa mort et son idiote de femme, Céline s'est donné la mort avec son bébé en apprenant la nouvelle.

Valentin frappait où sa faisait mal et il le savait.

\- Mais je savais que le sang que je t'avais injecté suffirait à te sauver. Et te voilà Jace, le guerrier Ange ultime, dit Valentin en prenant la Coupe et l'Épée et en avançant vers le Lac Lynn.

Jace regarda l'homme qu'il avait un jour crue être son père et dit avec rage :

\- Je ne suis pas le guerrier ultime Valentin, dit-il. Parce que le guerrier ultime est une guerrière !

À ses mots, un des hommes près du général s'éffondra, un couteau planté dans la gorge. Jonathan Christopher se mît à rire sous les yeux horrifiés de tout ses alliés et surtout ceux de son père.

\- Mon ange, serait-il là ?, demanda-t-il à haute voix sans attendre des réponses.

Deux autres s'éffondrèrent crachant du sang avant de s'affaler par terre, sans vie des couteau planté dans le dos.

\- Mon ange, mon ange ?, chantonna le fils Morgenstern. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonsoir ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

Il aggripa son épée séraphique, commençant a s'énerver de ne voir que les ténébres et de n'entendre que le silence. Lassé, il s'apprété à attaquer Alec à coup d'épée mais un lasseau vînt s'enrouler autour de sa cheville alors que d'un coup sec sur l'arme, il tomba à la renverse. Les autres membres du Cercle virent trois personnes en position de combat près à en découdre. Le combat commença alors. Il était à la fois sanglant et dévastateur. Aimélina lança un poignard devant Clary pour qu'elle puisse détacher Jace et ainsi que tout le monde puisse participer au combat. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, le sang giclait, les cries de douleurs résonnaient dans la nuit et les souffles de vies s'éteigniaient petit à petit.

Aimélina fût la seule à pouvoir approcher Valentin et s'en suit une bataille presque épique. Où le bien se battait contre le mal. Où la bataille signifiait qu'un camp gagnerait ou perdrait. Où le combat pouvait redonner espoir où le reprendre à jamais.

Valentin attaqua avec force tandis que les blessures de la jeune fille avait du mal à cicatriser. Elle bloqua l'attaque et tourna sur elle même pour lui donner un coup de pied en pleine tempe. Perdant l'équilibre, Valentin roula sur lui même mais se reprit très vite en voyant qu'Aimélina redonnait l'assaut l'épée à la main. Elle regarda cette homme avec haine et entrechoqua ses épées avec les siennes. Elle bloqua l'Épée Mortelle et l'épée séraphique que tenait Valentin et qui une seconde trop tard l'aurait décapité et le poignarda avec son autre épée, faisant tomber l'homme à genoux devant elle. Elle s'apprétait à lui replanter un coup au coeur quand Jonathan Christopher l'arrêta.

\- Si tu fais ça mon ange, tu peux dire adieux à ton meilleur ami, dit-il.

Elle passa derrière Valentin, lui installant la lame de l'épée sous la gorge et regarda la scène sous ses yeux. Jace était devant le fils de Valentin, le visage en sang et le souffle court. Il avait lutté mais n'était pas assez fort pour le Demi-Démon. Jonathan Christopher avait dans la main, suspendue à quelques centimètre du coeur de Jace, un poignard séraphique.

\- Pose ça mon ange ! Sinon, je le transforme en charpie, cria-t-il avec colère.

Aimélina regarda Jace dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de lâcher l'épée qui attérît devant Valentin. Jonathan ria et resséra sa prise sur le jeune blond avant de dire :

\- Tu n'as rien retenue de moi mon ange.

Puis enfonça le poignard dans le coeur de Jace, sous les hurlements déchirant de toute une famille. Aimélina se précipita sur Jace. Oubliant la Coupe. Oubliant l'Épée. Oubliant Valentin et son fils. Oubliant l'univers et ce qu'il allait devenir. Oubliant les autres personnes venue avec eux. Seul son meilleur ami, son frère contait à ses yeux en cette instant. Elle était assise part terre et avait soulevé Jace pour l'allonger presque sur elle. Elle dessina une Iratze sur la peau de Jace à côté de la blessure que lui avait infligé le Demi-Démon. Elle murmurait à Jace :

\- Ça va aller. Tiens ta promesse. Ne me laisse pas. Tiens ta promesse.

Clary et Alec la rejoint d'un seul coup et Alec posa ses main sur la blessure pour arrêter le sang. Rien à faire, Jace commençait à fermer les yeux irrémédiablement. Clary serra la main de Jace dans la sienne Aimélina frappa du poing par terre et dit :

\- Tu as interdiction de me laisser Jace. Hors de question, tu m'as fait une promesse alors tiens là, dit-elle alors que Clary pleurait à chaude larmes en regardant le jeune homme qu'elle aimait s'éteindre petit à petit.

Alec pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Je t'avais promis jusqu'à la mort. Je l'ai tenu, dit Jace en serrant la main de Clary et celle d'Aimélina.

\- Sans mon parabataï, je deviens quoi ?, demanda Alec. Joue pas au con Jace tiens bon.

\- L'Iratze va fonctionner, affirma Clary plaine d'espoir.

Jace avait fermé les yeux. Il avait fermer les yeux.

\- Jace, appela Aimé en carressant ses cheveux. Déconne pas ! Jace.

Il ne répondait pas et son coeur assuma un dernier battement. La marque d'Alec se mît à saigner, affreuse agonie qui divisa son âme alors qu'il hurlait le prénom de son frère. On entendit, perçant la nuit, le hurlement douloureux d'Isabelle qui s'effondra dans les bras d'un Raj aux yeux embués de larmes. On entendit les reniflements et les sanglots d'un Simon en retrait mais dont le coeur déjà meurtrie venait de se prendre un nouveau coup par la perte de cet ami chère à son coeur. Clary la tête posait sur le torse de son amour perdu s'étouffait dans ses larmes et sa douleur en serrant la main de Jace dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de sa vie, pour qu'il lui revienne. Aimélina ressera ses bras autour de Jace enfonçant son nez dans ses cheveux blond, dévoilant ses larmes si rare en publique. Elle caressait les cheveux couleur blé qu'elle voyait si souvent Jace tripoter. Elle murmurait des mots que seul le corps sans vie de Jace pouvait entendre. Elle était comme prise de folie. Tétanisée par sa douleur et son chagrin.

\- C'était un mal necessaire pour le monde Clary, dit Valentin alors qu'il laissait tomber la Coupe et l'Épée Mortelle dans le Lac Lynn convoquant Raziel.

Une grande lumière Blanche et une titanesque silhouette se postèrent dans le ciel.

\- Qui ose me convoquer ainsi sur terre ?, demanda l'Ange de toute son autorité.

\- L'un de vos loyaux enfants, Raziel. Valentin Morgenstern, shadowhunter, dit Valentin d'une voix sirupeuse.

\- Que veux-tu shadowhunter ?, demanda l'Ange avec suprématie.

\- Les Créatures Obscures sont beaucoup plus nombreuse que les shadowhunters et les dégât qu'elles provoquent son devastateur. J'aimerai pouvoir assurer la sécurité du monde en les exterminant.

Pour Aimélina, la dernière phrase de Valentin à sa fille avait été la phrase de trop. Elle avait embrassée le front du jeune homme et avait posée sa tête sur le sol délicatement. Elle aggripa une épée séraphique et celle-ci ce mit à briller de la même lumière que la dernière fois qu'elle avait affrontée le Demi-Démon. Jonathan Christopher admirait son père parler à l'Ange comme si s'était la plus belle chose sur terre. Elle lui tallada l'arrière des genoux avant de poser une main sur sa bouche pour que son crie n'interpelle pas Valentin. Elle le poignarda une première fois, en visant le desous du coeur. Puis une deuxième fois, perforant l'un des poumons pour le faire asphixier lentement et douloureusement. Ça n'allait pas le tuer, elle le savait il en faudrait plus pour ça mais au moins, il avait ressentit ce que ça faisait de mourir. Puis elle le lâcha alors qu'il tomba à genoux, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

\- Je peux accèder à ta requête Néphélim, dit l'Ange. Mais seulement si tu dépose quelques gouttes de sang dans l'eau.

Valentin amorça le geste pour suivre les instructions de l'Ange mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aimélina entoure sa nuque dans une clée de bras avant de le forcer à sortir de l'eau. L'homme se débattie et Aimélina lui plongea la tête sous l'eau lui donnant des coups de poing pour l'assomer. La rage guidait chacun de ses coup. Ils avaient tués Jace. Ils avaient tués son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tués son frère. Valentin étourdit arrêta de se débattre. Elle le dégagea de l'eau et prît sa place.

\- Raziel, je vous pris d'oublier la précédente requête.

\- Aimé, l'appela Isabelle avec peur.

Aimélina l'ignora.

\- Je voudrais... Je veux qu'on me ramène Jace. Je veux juste qu'on nous le ramène, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Je me fiche du prix que cela va me couter, je veux juste qu'il nous revienne.

\- J'apprécie ton courage Néphilim, dit l'Ange. J'exaucerai ta requête seulement si tu dépose ton sang dans l'eau.

Aimélina s'exécuta. L'Ange partit et sa lumière avec lui. Puis rien. Rien ne se passa. Valentin se mît à rire.

\- Ça na pas marché, ria-t-il.

Il se jetta sur elle sans que rien ne le prédise et commença à l'étrangler. Soudain, ses mains se firent moins présente sur la gorge de la jeune fille et son visage fût remplaçée par celui de Clary. Qui avait poignarder son père pour la sauver et qui continuait ses gestes compulsivements. Aimé serra contre elle sa meilleure amie et l'éloigna du corps sans vie de Valentin. Elle la garda, serré dans ses bras, en sécurité.

\- Ça va Clar', c'est finie, dit-il. Il ne nous fera plus jamais de mal.

Elles regardèrent le corps de Valentin et la tâche de sang qu'avait laissé dérrière lui, Jonathan Christopher, en s'enfuyant. Tous pour ne pas regarder le corps de Jace.

Puis, ils entendirent un souffle qui reprenait soudainement faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers la source, des toussotements et la douce mélodie d'une respiration saccadés.

\- Jace ?, s'exclama Alec à son Parabataï.


	34. Chapitre 28

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année et que tout vos voeux se réalisent.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver. J'avoue tout de même que changer se chapitre m'a fait un petit pincement au coeur. J'ai du changer tout ma trâme et rattraper les chapitre est difficile. J'aimerais vous poser une question ou plusieurs parce que je m'emporte toujours :

\- Es-ce que vous amez ce chapitre ? Es-ce que je parle trop de Simon ou Aimé ?

Dite moi tout. J'ai un peu peur mais dite moi. Je ne sais pas si ça va finir en Sizi ou en Saimé mais pour le moment j'essaye de vous surprendre et j'espère que ce sera du bon côté. Je vais m'arrêter là parce que sinon je ne vais jamais le faire.

Je vous prit de m'excuse également pour le petit "coup de gueule" information. Je pense que j'étais surtout déçu que vous aimiez cette fiction de moins en moins alors qu'elle est si importante pour moi quand je l'écrit.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée. Des bisous !

.

.

.

Leurs coeurs fît un bond tellement puissant qu'ils leurs fît mal à un point inimaginable.

\- Jace redresse toi, dit Isabelle en le maintenant assis. Ça va aller respire un bond coup.

Jace suivît les conseils de sa soeur et inspira profondément avant d'expirer pour reprendre une respiration plus régulière et moins douloureuse. Il regarda autour de lui un peu désorienté.

\- Va le voir Clar', dit Aimélina qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il est réveillé.

Clary couru vers Jace qui l'a prit dans ses bras rien que pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vraiment là. Aimélina s'asseya par terre la où l'eau revennait par remoue. Elle regardait tout le monde inspecter Jace sous tout les angles mais il était bien là. Vraiment là. Et il allait bien. Il allait bien. La jeune fille remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux, entourant ses jambes avec ses bras. Il était là. Jace était vivant. Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle venait de condamner Jace à quelques choses qui les dépassait tous. Elle venait de le condamner à la sentence des anges.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle voulait tellement le récupérer, le voir à ses côtés entrain de sourire, de faire la tête même, juste qu'il soit là.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle se mît à pleurer en regardant Jace être chouchouté. Elle voulait juste qu'il revienne. Simon s'asseya à côté d'elle et elle bascula son corps tremblotant contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur le haut de son crâne et carressa ses cheveux pour la calmer et se rassurer un peu aussi. Se dire que tout ça n'était pas contre nature. Que réssucité était normal. Après tout, lui aussi était mort une fois.

Jace la chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, si faible dans les bras de Simon, il comprit qu'elle avait fait quelques choses de grave. Quelques choses qu'elle aurait dû regretter mais que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne reviendrait en arrière pour l'effacer. Il l'appella alors et elle se leva avec l'aide de Simon. Elle semblait groggy presque amorphe. Elle essuya ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains, dégagea ses cheveux par inadvertence. Là sur sa gorge, il y avait des traces de mains violette. Elle s'installa à genoux devant lui et se remit à pleurer :

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle avec appréhension au milieu de ses larmes. Je m'en veux tellement. Pardonne moi, je t'en pris.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras conscient que ses larmes coulaient pour lui. Que la chose terrible qu'elle avait faite, était pour lui. De toute sa vie Aimélina n'avait jamais fait de grosse erreur. Elle était exemplaire dans son rôle d'ami. Exemplaire dans son rôle de shadowhunter. Exemplaire en tant que fille. Exemplaire en tant que soeur. Jamais elle n'avait eue de coup de folie qui la poussait à faire des erreurs. Jamais. Et pourtant, dans cette nuit noire sur les bord du Lac Lynn, assis à même le sol, Jace savait qu'Aimélina avait eue ce coup de folie. Et que la monumentale erreur qu'elle avait commise était pour lui.

...

Zurah et Ituriel avaient attendus longtemps que Raziel leurs dise quelques choses. Mais rien. Pas de remontrance. Pourtant ce qu'ils avaient fait n'été vraiment pas bien. Vraiment pas ! Ils avaient peut-être fait germer une idée dans la tête d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Ils avaient peut-être aidé un peu les choses en lui insuflant l'idée que toutes, et Raziel avait bien dit TOUTES, les requêtes pouvaient être exaucé. Même réssucité un frère. Surtout réssucité un frère. Ils avaient mal agit et ils en étaient conscient. Mais si le blond était mort, tout aurrait été fichu. Ce jeune homme au même titre que Simon et Aimélina pouvait changer la donne et pour être honnête sa famille ne s'en serrait jamais remit. Elle aurrait abandonnée l'idée de se battre et il en était hors de question.

Elle devait gagner cette guerre. Ituriel l'avait vue. Ils devaient gagner cette guerre ensemble. Des personnes qui croyaient réellement que le Monde Obscurs pouvait vivre en harmonie. Des personnes qui pourraient enfin trouver leurs destins. Le vrai, le seul et l'unique. Ensemble. Des personnes qui pourraient convaincre chaque créature du Monde Obscurs pouvait être aimé et respecté, que peut importe leurs sang chaque personne était importante. Comme le jeune Lightwood et le sorcier Bane. C'était le rôle des Anges de protéger la terre et de faire en sorte que la paix arrive enfin pour des êtres aussi influençables que l'était les mortels et immortels vivant sur terre. C'était leurs rôles de rendre leurs vies meilleures.

Pour tout avouer, les deux frères anges savaient bien que la punition divine tomberait. Mais ils ne pensaient pas que Raziel pouvait être si fourbe et si cruel. L'Ange créateur allait punir la shadowhunter qui avait demandée à faire réssuciter son ami. Mais le prix allait être dure, très dure à vivre. Ituriel et Zurah décidèrent de les laisser tranquille. Au moins une journée. Pour reprendre leurs esprits et profiter les uns des autres avant que la sentence ne tombe. Douloureuse et inévitable. Cela leurs laisseraient peut-être le temps à eux de trouver une idée pour les aider à sauver tout le monde.

...

 ** _Quatre_** ** _mois après la mort de Valentin._**

Le petit groupe avait décidé de ne parler de ce soir là à personne. Pas même aux parents Lightwood. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Aimélina avait demandée à Raziel de réssucité Jace. Pas tant que la situation ne le demande et que la sentence des anges tombe. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la vie avait reprit son cours.

Alec avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir, ressentant la nuit la douleur qu'il avait ressentit le soir où son Parabaitaï était mort. Il s'était sentit mourir lui aussi et il revivait cette mort dans ses cauchemars chaque soir. Magnus s'inquiétait pour lui ne comprennant pas pourquoi son ange avait un air si ailleurs, si torturé. Izzy avait vue des situations vraiment dure au court de sa vie. Mais voir l'un de ses frères mourir l'avait tout simplement changé profondément. Elle qui aimait l'action plus que tout, révait à présent d'une vie paisible. Elle passait enormément de temps avec Raj se rapprochant de lui par la même occasion. Il la faisait rire et oublier l'espace d'un instant que sa vie avait virée au cauchemar en 5 minutes. Aimélina paréçait changée elle aussi. Elle évitait de trop parler, de trop regarder les gens dans les yeux, de trop exister. Elle redevennait la petite fille timide qu'elle était autrefois. Elle arborait un sourire timide mais somme toute joyeux. En apparence. Elle pouvait passer des heures dans sa chambre à essayer de faire partir la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit. La lente agonie qu'elle avait subit. Essayant d'effacer le visage de Valentin au dessus d'elle en train de l'étrangler. Essayant d'effacer le dernier souffle qui avait secoué Jace. Essayant d'effacer l'image du sang de son frère sur ses mains. Essayant d'effacer ses dernières parole de sa tête. _Je t'avais promis jusqu'à la mort_ _. Je l'ai tenu._ Simon s'arrangeait pour ne jamaisbêtre seule. Il passait don temps avec Luke ou Maya mais tout le monde s'inquièta vite de son comportement. Simon ne parlait plus que très peu, regardant dans le vide très souvent pour resasser ses heures sombres qui lui avait rappeler la mort de son père et sa propre mort, déclanchant le bordel de sa trasformation. Le sommeil avait du mal à lui être bénéfique Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit entendant les bruit des couloirs, parfois il se promener dans l'Institut en pyjama et s'arrêtait devant la chambre de Clary qui dormait paisiblement aux côtés de Jace, d'autre fois il s'arrêtait devant la chambre d'Isabelle pour juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, de temps à autres il écoutait Aimélina sanglotait à travers la porte de sa chambre. Il s'asseyait dans le couloir sans jamais oser entrer pour la réconforter. Il retournait se coucher le coeur au bord des lèvres près à se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse. Il appelait Maya et lui disait juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle lui parlait de la mer et des loups. Elle lui demandait des nouvelles des autres et il lui mentait pour ne pas l'inquiètait. Il avait s'en arrêt ce mauvais présentiment. Comme s'ils allaient découvrir quelques choses de terrible. Clary quant à elle ne se séparait plus de Jace. Elle était attachée à lui et ne le lachait plus d'une semelle. Jace ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment alors elle continuait. Elle avait eue tellement peur que parfois elle s'accrochait à son pull, sa main ou n'importe quelles autres choses qui lui rappelait qu'il était bien là. Bien vivant. Qu'il lui parlait, lui souriait, qu'ils se promenaient ensemble et qu'ils s'aimaient. Plus jamais, elle ne voulait revivre cette douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là. Plus jamais.

Jace lui se sentait plutôt bien. Pas de vertige, ni de crise de fatigue. Il passait du temps avec Clary et sa famille. Il n'avait pas encore parler à Imogène Herondale, l'Inquisitrice et sa grand mère par la même occasion. Mais il allait bien. Il s'entrainait à utiliser ses pouvoir angélique. Il allait bien et était vivant. Le blond avait comprit depuis un bon bout de temps ce qui avait traumatisé tout le monde, le soir du la bataille à Idris. Sa mort. Ils l'avaient tous vue mourir. Alec l'avait sentit comme si lui même mourrait, Clary avait écouté son dernier souffle et Aimélina avait sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Quant à Alec il avait ressentit une partie de lui mourir. Ils n'en n'avaient pas parlés. Trop occupés à s'éviter pour éviter dans parler, justement. Il comprenait. Si ça avait été l'un deux Jace aurrait tout fait pour ne pas en parler. Ils faisaient donc tous l'autruche. Appréçiant la vie calme qu'il avait pour le moment. Le calme avant la tempête. Jace n'avait posé qu'une seule question sur la nuit de sa mort. Il l'avait posé à Alec trois jours après leurs retours en le coinçant dans son bureau. _Pourquoi on s'éloigne les uns des autres ?_ Alec l'avait regardé dans les yeux et prit dans ses bras avant de reculer. _On t'a vue mourir, on t'a sentit mourir, Jace. Et Aimélina t'a ramener. On essaye juste de te laisser vivre la vie que tu mérite d'avoir, sans que nos erreurs ne te la pourrice._ C'est tout ce qu'Alec avait répondue avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Jace avait comprit à ce moment précis tout ce que les autres avaient vécue ce soir là. Et ce qu'Aimé avait fait pour le ramener. Une erreur, qu'elle ne regrettait pas mais qui la hantée.

...

La voilà repartit ! Cette course contre la montre pour retrouver Jonathan Christopher. Il devait être furieux de savoir son père mort des mains de sa soeur et il devait sûrement chercher un moyen de le lui faire payer. Il fallait donc le trouver dans l'urgence. Luke était là, Maya et Aimé également et à leurs petite bande s'était ajouté Simon qui ne voulait plus être à l'écart. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, loin de la même. Elle avait juste peur. Comme toujours.

...

La Reine des fées, c'était retrouvée devant l'Enclave pour s'excuser d'avoir soutenu le fils Morgenstern pendant un certains temps. Elle avait promit de servir l'Enclave grâce à ses pouvoirs. Pas de mensonge. Les fées en était incapable mais des détournements de phrases, habile. Comme : "Je servirais l'Enclave et les exécuteur de ses lois". Oui, elle la servira. Seulement si Aimélina Kentwell et Simon Lewis lui demandait. Bien entendue puisqu'ils étaient les seuls shadowhunters en qui elle avait confiance. De plus, les autres ne l'interressait pas vraiment. Trop ennuyeux. Tandis que c'est deux là, la fascinait. Dans son royaume, perché sur son trône, elle regardait ses sujets et réfléchissait à l'aide qu'elle pourrait apporter à ses deux nouvelles fascinations. Interrogation qui n'échappa bien sûr pas à deux frères anges près à sauver le monde et leurs deux petits protégés.

...

Jonathan Christopher se tenait devant Lilith. La seule et unique mère qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Il laissait éclater sa colère devant elle sachant que maman trouvera une solution à son problème comme toujours.

\- Cette petite garce à tuée Valentin. Si elle était devant moi à cette instant je la dépecerais. Et dire qu'elle est une Morgenstern, hurla-t-il au milieu de l'enfer faisant s'agitter les chiens de feu.

Lilith s'approcha de lui d'un pas dansant et lui caressa la joue.

\- Chuuut mon petit Démon. Maman va trouver une solution, dit-il de sa voix vaporeuse.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et baissa la tête avant de s'énerver de plus belle.

\- Quand je pense que cette enfoiré de Jace Herondale lui est revenue d'entre les morts, recommença-t-il à hurler.

Cela interpella la Reine des enfers.

\- Jace Herondale, dit-elle en riant. Maman a réglé le problème ma gargouille. Elle a la solution pour apaiser ta colère.

Le Demi-Démon se mît à sourire. La cruauté de Lilith faisait écho à la sienne. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Il hocha la tête et sa mère fît apparaître un pentagramme de feu dont il était le centre. Elle fît apparraître une braise dans la main droite du blond et un poignard dans la main gauche. La Reine des enfers sella son sang au pentagramme avant de réciter des mots en plusieurs langues. Mortes pour la plupart. Le feu explosa d'un seul coup, créant des flammes gigantesques. Elle fît signe à Jonathan Christopher de se couper la main et il s'éxécuta. Avant de rire comme un dément.

Parce qu'il avait sentit qu'un autre blonde de sa connaissance, un petit emmerdeur, avait ressentit la brulure de la plaie.

...

Jace grogna en secoua sa main alors que des goutlettes de sang giclaient sur le parquet de la chambre de Clary. Il avait eue mal d'un seul coup et la jeune fille, qui avait arrêtée de dessiner, interpellait par son grognement de douleur, le regardait comme s'il était devenue un peu frapadingue.

Il regarda sa main les yeux exorbités. Une large coupure se trouvait dans sa paume.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?


	35. Chapitre 29

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis super contente de vous présenter le plus grand chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit sur cette fiction. Il fait dans les 7000 mots et dégouline d'amour et de niaiserie. C'est un chapitre où il y a du MALEC ( que vous me réclamez depuis des semaines ).

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier de votre soutien et des review constructive que vous apportez. C'est mon histoire mais elle évolue grâce à vous et je ne peux pas demander mieux.

Sur mon ordinateur la fiction est terminée mais rien ne m'empêche de la modifier quelques peu.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

hachiko97412 : Ta review était juste wow ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je te remercie de toute les jolies choses que tu as dite sur mon travail et je te remercie aussi de tout le soutient que tu m'apporte. Je te fais d'énorme bisous sucrés et je te souhaite toutes les bonnes choses que tu veux, Ma petite caille chérie !

.

.

.

Un verre de scotch à la main, assis dans le plus confortable canapé du salon, Magnus réfléchisssait plus que de raison. Il réfléchissait à comment faire cracher le morceau qui le tracassait à Alec. Le jeune homme ne dormais plus vraiment et semblait toujours un peu ailleurs. Mais plus encore, le "Je t'aime" du téléphone lui restait en travers de la gorge. Alec ne disait que très rarement, c'est trois mots les rendants encore plus précieux aux yeux du sorcier. Mais qu'il le dise au téléphone et qu'il raccroche ensuite, n'avait pas plût du tout à Magnus. Et pour cause. Ça avait le son du desespoir et de la peur. Ça aurrait pût être le dernier. C'était par cela qu'il avait conclue ses réfléxions. Cela aurrait pût être leurs dernier je t'aime et Alec ne l'avait même pas laissé répondre avant de raccrocher. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois après ça mais son portable semblait éteint.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte s'ouvrir. Alec ne s'embêtait plus à frapper avant d'entrer dans l'appartement puisque Simon n'habitait plus là. Magnus se leva, près à en découdre et sous son regard sévère Alec recula de plusieurs pas. Il allait passé une très mauvaise journée en plus du fait que sa matinée l'avait épuisé.

\- Je t'ai laissé du temps pour te remettre de tout ça. Mais je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle réellement Alexander, dit le sorcière la colère grondant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Alec enleva sa veste en cuir l'air encore plus épuisé et dit :

\- Ne demande pas ce que tu ne veux pas savoir Mag'.

\- Je te demande pardon ?, dit le sorcier avec rage.

\- Tu ne veux pas réellement que l'on en parle. Tu veux que je t'avoue ce qu'il s'est passé et que personne ne sait à part notre groupe, dit Alec en enlevant ses chaussures. Tu es juste curieux.

Le sorcier fût frappé par cela. Le shadowhunter avait en partie raison. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas pour que tous soit sur le point de devenir fou mais il s'inquiétait réellement pour Alec. Il était amoureux de ce grand tétu aux yeux bleues.

Il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'il se servait un verre d'eau.

\- Tu as en partie raison, avoua le sorcier. Mais je m'inquiéte réellement pour toi Alexander. Je te vois souffrir dans ton sommeil et je te sens tournée et te retourner dans le lit parfois. Dis-moi pourquoi.

Alec posa le verre dans l'évier et s'appuya des deux mains dessus, la tête basse. Dans sa tête se jouait une véritable guerre. D'un côté, il voulait tout lui avouer et se blottir contre lui jusqu'à la fin des temps pour être rassuré et peut-être même oublier tout ça. D'un autre côté, il romperait une promesse qu'il avait faite aux autres. Il sortit son téléphone, décidé, sous les yeux curieux de Magnus. Il envoya un texto à sa soeur jumelle pour lui dire qu'il allait tout dire à Magnus. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle en parlerait aux autres. Alec se retourna alors vers son petit ami et s'adossa au plan de travail. Il regarda longuement le sorcier avant de lacher sa bombe.

\- Jace est mort.

Magnus les yeux ronds posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, presque près à fondre en larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Une mission ? Il allait très bien hier, dit l'Indonésien.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Alec avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses prunnelles bleues. Non Jace va bien. Il est... Il va bien. Je te parle du soir de la bataille d'Idris.

Magnus parue perdu l'espace d'un instant. Jace mort ? Impossible, il l'avait vue en chaire et en os à côté de Clary, en train de rire avec Luke, hier au Loup de Jade. Le sorcier regarda Alec dans les yeux et en voyant la douleur les traverser une fois de plus, il compris que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'avait pas finie de lui faire des surprises. Il s'asseya sur l'un des tabourets et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon de velours bordeau avant de croiser les jambes et d'attendre que le shadowhunter soit près à continuer. Alec se frotta les cheveux plusieurs fois et dit :

\- Valentin et son fils avaient réussie à trouver l'Épée Mortelle et la Coupe Mortelle en attaquant l'Institut et la Citée Silencieuse, commença Alec. On était en train de perdre et on savait qu'ils allaient invoquer Raziel pour détruire les créatures obscures. Il fallait qu'on sache l'emplacement du Mirroir.

\- C'est à ce moment que tu m'as appeler, le coupa Magnus avec rancune.

\- Oui, soupira Alec avec tension. C'est à ce moment là.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda simplement le sorcier.

\- Parce que j'avais peur d'y rester, peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses et parce que je voulais que tu le sache.

Alec s'avança vers l'îlot central de la cuisine et appuya ses deux coudes dessus avant de se frotter les yeux. Magnus se pencha vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux et la joue, signalant qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et qu'il le comprenait.

\- On y est aller, reprit Alec. On est allés à Idris et on s'est divisés en deux groupe. Jace, Clary, Simon et Moi d'un côté et Aimé, Izzy et Raj de l'autre. On a fait ça pour encercler les hommes de Valentin. De notre côté, ça c'est très mal passé.

Alec se redressa et se frotta la nuque avec tension. Cette épisode de la mission le mettait toujours dans une rage folle. Comme si y penser créait un ouragan dévastateur dans sa tête. Il ne comprennait pas comment un homme aussi respecté pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à rejoindre les troupes de Valentin et de concevoir ses idées malsaines. Ça le dépassait.

\- Il y avait un grand commandant de l'armée d'Idris, le Général Malaki reprit-il après s'être calmé. En le voyant, on avait pensés qu'il nous aiderait, qu'il préparait une offensive contre Valentin mais non. L'offensive était contre nous.

Magnus serra la machoire tellement fort qu'il aurrait pût se casser les dents. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne alors. Même pas des figures emblématiques du pouvoir et de la protection de l'Enclave. Alec venait sûrement de descendre de très haut. Les shadowhunters sont conditionnés depuis petit à croire dur comme fer en la protection de l'Enclave, en son pouvoir et sa suprématie. Mais le pouvoir entraîne la corruption et la corruption est une gengraine. Magnus c'était toujours dit qu'à force de pourrir l'esprit des petits Chasseurs d'Ombre, l'Enclave allait créer des êtres qui se détesteraient tellement qu'ils finiraient par se détruire eux mêmes. Il avait suffit d'un jeune homme aux belles paroles. D'un homme aux idées pervertie et corrompue au sourire d'Ange. Il avait suffit du charisme et du culot d'un Morgenstern pour créer une guerre et détruire des centaines, des milliers de vies. Tout recommençait aujourd'hui, avec un autre Morgenstern au visage d'ange. Un Morgenstern cruel et qui pourtant avait le soutient de bien plus d'adeptes que sont père à l'époque de sa gloire. Cette nouvelle guerre qui se préparait dans l'ombre allait être bien plus destructrice que jamais auparavant.

\- Ses hommes et lui nous ont attrapés et attachés avant de nous emmener vers Valentin, continua Alec. On a eue le droit à une crise de colère de Jonathan et un discours de Valentin sur les parents biologique de Jace. Les Herondale.

Magnus ne prononça rien mais pensait à bien des termes pour qualifier Valentin et ils n'étaient que très rarement polie.

\- Il... Aimélina à attaquée dans l'ombre. Elle le fait rarement parce qu'elle dit que c'est cruelle de ne pas voir son adversaire, dit Alec. Le fils, Jonathan Christopher allait m'attaquer à coup d'épée mais Izzy lui à aggripé la cheville avec son lasseau et la fait tomber.

Dieu qu'il remercier cette famille d'être aussi soudés ! Il avait faillie perdre Alexander. Il déchiqueterait bien le fils du démon de ses propres mains.

\- Et ensuite ?, demanda Magnus en voyant que le shadowhunters ne reprennait pas son histoire depuis un petit moment.

\- Ça c'est passé tellement vite, que j'en sais trop rien, dit le jeune homme. On était tous entrain de se battre. Clary nous avait libérés et on se battait. J'ai vue Aimé s'approcher de Valentin et je les voyais combattre, Aimé prennait le deçu. Elle allait le tuer et... Jonathan a... Il a crié d'un seul coup. Il disait à Aimé que si elle tué Valentin, lui il tuerait Jace.

Alec semblait confus et paniqué. Il regardait tout sauf Magnus et ses yeux cherchait un point de repaire dans la pièce comme pour ne pas se trouver une nouvelle fois là-bas près de la rive du Lac.

\- J'allais l'attaquer dans le dos, dit Alec. Ce n'était pas loyal mais j'en avais rien à faire. Mais quelqu'un m'a aggripé et maintenu pour ne pas que j'y aille. Les autres hommes du Cercle faisait pareil avec le reste de notre groupe. Jace était recouvert de sang sur le visage et Aimélina avait lachée son arme devant Valentin. Mais Morgenstern a abatue le poignard sur Jace.

Magnus posa une main sur son coeur, le sentant se serrer douloureusement. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amoureux. La voix d'Alec était cassé presqu'à l'agonie. Le sorcier lui laissa quelques secondes et le shadowhunter reprit de lui même.

\- Aimé, Clary et moi, on s'est précipité sur lui. Malaki a dû s'enfuir à ce moment là. On s'était débarrassé de nos gardes Clary et moi, et Raj et Simon s'occupait du reste. Izzy m'a dit après, qu'elle avait été comme paralisée. Aimé a ramenée le corps de Jace contre elle. Elle avait plaqué le dos de Jace contre sa poitrine. Elle faisait préssion sur la blessure en lui ordonnant de tenir sa promesse. On lui parlait, on faisait tout pour qu'il reste éveillé, dit Alec alors que des grosses larmes menaçaient de se répendre sur ses joues. Il a dit à Aimélina qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et il a fermé les yeux. J'ai sentit une douleur atroce comme si on me découpé la moitié de mon être. J'avais tellement mal... Je savais qu'on venait de le perdre. Aimé a sentit son coeur s'arrêter et...

Alec fît une pause, reniflant et essuyant ses larmes qui avaient finit par dégringoler toutes seules. La main de Magnus était toujours étroitement liée à la sienne.

\- Valentin a dit que Jace était un dommage collatéral, dit Alec avec une telle rage que même si ça ne lui était pas destiné, Magnus eue un frisson d'effroi. On ententendait les hurlements d'Isabelle, on entendait Clary suppliait tout les dieux que ce soit une mauvaise blague, on entendait les pleurs et les sanglots et cet enfoiré disait que c'était un dommage collatéral. Aimé s'est levé, a embrassé Jace sur le front et a poser sa tête sur le sol.

Alec se frotta la tête de nouveau comme pour balayer ou rafraichir des souvenir douloureux.

\- Elle était furieuse, je le sentais au fond de mes tripes. Elle était furieuse et elle voulait en finir. Elle ne digérait pas les mots de Valentin, dit Alec en tentant de tout dire et de tout expliquer. Elle a fait en sorte de faire souffrir le monstre qui a planté le poignard dans le coeur de Jace. Elle a fait en sorte qu'il s'étouffe avec son propre sang en lui perforant le poumon. Elle savait que ça ne le tuerait pas mais elle savait à qu'elle point ça lui ferait mal. Ensuite elle s'est dirigeait vers Valentin qui parlait à Raziel et elle lui a bloqué la traché pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler ni respirer. Il s'est débatue et elle la plaqué dans l'eau et lui a mit des coups de poings encore et encore s'en s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assomé. Elle la sortie de l'eau et convoqué Raziel.

Alec s'agita. Il lacha la main de Magnus et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et se frottait frénétiquement les cheveux. Magnus comprit donc que quelques choses d'encore plus grave était arrivé.

\- Elle a demandé à Raziel de ramener Jace.

Magnus posa une main sur sa bouche. La sentence des anges. Par Asmodé ! Ses gamins auront toujours de quoi le surprendre.

\- Au départ, il n'y a rien eue on a crue que rien allait ce passer, dit Alec. Valentin s'est mit à rire à constatait tout haut ce que l'on savait déjà. Il s'est jeté sur Aimé qui avait commençait à avancer vers nous. Il a commençait à l'étrangler, Clary était déjà debout alors elle est arrivé plus rapidement que nous vers eux et elle a commençait à donner des coups de poignard à Valentin, frénétiquement. Son frère a profité de l'agitation pour se barrer. Elle était terrifiée, elle venait de perdre son petit ami et allait perdre sa meilleure amie. Aimé a repoussé le corps de Valentin et a reprit son souffle avant d'éloigner Clary qui continuait de frapper son père.

Magnus se rendait compte maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait vécue ce soir était traumatisant et par le démon, qu'il les trouvés courageux ! Alec avait cessé de s'agitter et le regardait à présent dans les yeux.

\- Jace s'est réveillé à ce moment là. Il était vivant grâce à Aimé. On a décider de n'en parler à personne. À moins que ce soit réellement necessaire, dit Alec. Maintenant tu sais tout.

Le plus jeune avait l'air abattue. Il avait les épaules basse et le menton qui temblait. Magnus se leva doucement pour ne pas créer de son trop brusque. Il fît le tour de l'îlot central de la cuisine et posa ses mains sur le visage de son amoureux. Il laissa la vrai forme de ses yeux apparaître et embrassa Alec, doucement, amoureusement. Pour lui prouver qu'il ne serrait plus jamais seul et que cette guerre qui se préparait, ils la feront ensemble. Le baisé était tellement apaisant qu'Alec se laissa transporter dans un tourbillon de frissons. Magnus l'arrêta avec autant de douceur que pour le commencer. Il carressa les cheveux ébéne d'Alec et lui dit plus qu'il ne demanda, spontannément :

\- Emménage avec moi.

Alec parut surpris et quelques peu décontenancé. Il regarda son petit ami un bon moment avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

Tout simplement.

...

Jace avait décidé de n'en parler à personne. À quoi bon ! Personne ne le croirait. Vous le voyait arriver devant les infirmiers et dire : _Une coupure est apparue sur ma main aussi spontannément qu'un fan de Bach dans un concert de Rock'n'roll._ Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ça. Vraiment. D'ailleur, il commençait à penser que Simon déteignait sur lui et sur son humour aussi. Alors, il s'était tût et Clary aussi. Mais la jeune femme pensait réellement à l'éventualité que cela pouvait être l'avertissement d'Alec et Aimé. La sentence des anges. Peut-être qu'il se vengeait de Jace en le bléssant.

La sécurité de Jace était devenue une véritable obsession pour Clary. Elle voulait toujours l'avoir à l'oeil et redoutait les moments où ils devaient se séparer. Clary avait peur et sa peur la poussait à s'éloigner de tout le monde pour les mettre en sécurité et les surveiller. Elle avait perdu sa mère, avait faillie perdre Luke, Simon et ensuite Jace et elle avait tuée son père. Celui qui lui avait donnée vie. Et pourtant, Clary pensait que ça l'affecterait d'avantage mais non à vrai dire elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix. Elle ne ressentait que la culpabilité d'avoir tuer pas de plus pas de moins. Elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne mais ce sentait comme un monstre. Comme son père. Elle avait tuée, se sentait libre et ne ressentait pas plus que ça la perte d'un père. C'était comme si, elle avait sauvée veuves et orphelins et que le dommage collatéral de tout ça avait était de tuer un homme. Une belle ironie.

En regardant Jace mettre un bandage sur sa main, étant entrée par la porte de derrière discrètement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait rien de la perte de Valentin parce qu'il n'avait jamais était son père. Luke était le seul homme qui s'était occupé d'elle. Valentin n'avait rien était. Jonathan Christopher non plus. Ses frères étaient Simon, Alec et Max et ses soeurs était Isabelle. Sa famille était les Lightwood, Luke, Maya, Aimé et le jeune homme sous ses yeux qui grognait contre une bande adésive qui refusait de coller contre la bande de tissu blanche.

Elle s'approcha de lui et attacha le bandage à sa place avant de ranger tout le fourbi qu'il avait mit sur le lit. Les infirmiers allaient les tuer s'ils laissaient tout dans cet état en partant, en plus d'être entré par effraction. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui et caressa sa joue. Jace ferma les yeux un instant savourant le contact grisant de la main chaude de Clary sur sa peau. Il frissonna profitant de cette douce pause pour reposer son cerveau . Il sentit les lèvres de Clary se poser sur les siennes et savoura ce moment de pleinitude.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit la rousse pour la première fois.

Douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Première promesse qu'elle lui délivrait. Les yeux toujours fermés, il lui répondit :

\- Je t'aime aussi Clarissa.

Elle rît et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule. Lui rappelant de ne pas l'appeller comme ça. Elle detestait ce prénom. Il la prit dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de se lever et de rejoindre la grande bibliothèque.

Tout irait bien, tant qu'il était ensemble.

...

Izzy avait depuis Raphaël, renoncer à un jour trouver l'amour que son frère éprouvait pour Magnus, un amour doux et passionnel, mais aujourd'hui tout changeait. Raj était à côté d'elle assis sûr un vieux banc en fer forgé. La serre était vide, comme toujours, tout les shadowhunters trouvaient inutile de venir jusqu'ici. Autres choses à faire que de regarder des fleurs pousser mais Alec avait ordonnait des congés. Isabelle ici se sentait apaisée et sereine. C'était rare c'est temps si de ce sentir aussi bien sans toute sa famille autour d'elle. Elle regardait des fleurs rares du monde entier et était aux côtés d'un garçon particulièrement charmant.

Il est vrai qu'au départ Raj et elle ne s'entendait vraiment pas. Ils se disputaient plus que de raison et l'épisode avec Méliorn n'avait pas aidé. Mais elle avait appris à connaitre un jeune homme plein de ressources, très intelligent et très cultivé. Il était drôle et avait énormément de facilité à parler à tout le monde. Il était aussi très mignon et très sexy mais ce n'était qu'un plus vraiment très agréable. Incroyablement agréable. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures sur des sujets divers, tout et rien, le beau temps ou l'histoire. Mais ils appréciaient aussi le silence et être juste ensemble comme maintenant. Izzy aimait vraiment passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que tomber amoureux était aussi doux. Aussi léger et aussi...magique. Elle avait toujours crut qu'au contraire c'était violent et douloureux comme pour Raphaël mais non c'était vraiment incroyable comme sensation. L'une des plus belle du monde.

Aujourd'hui la discussion se portait sur le Monde des Terrestres et leurs habitudes. Izzy racontait ce que Simon et Clary lui avaient appris sur les Terrestres. Ce qu'ils apprenaient à l'école, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme loisir, et les premier rendez-vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Raj un peu perdu.

\- Simon m'a expliquer que c'était ce qu'un garçon et une fille faisait quand ils s'aimaient bien et voulaient sortir ensemble, lui répondit Izzy en riant.

\- Et tu as compris ?, demanda Raj en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit-elle boudeuse en se rappelant de l'heure entière qu'il avait fallu à son ami pour lui expliquer ce que ce terme terrestre voulait dire. Mais je pense que c'est quand deux personnes flirt. Ils sortent pour s'amuser le soir. C'est ça, un rendez-vous enfin je crois.

Raj ria et hocha la tête. Comprennant cette fantaisie des terrestres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font pendant leurs soirées à s'amuser ?, demanda le garçon d'origine indienne.

\- Ils vont voir des films, vont manger ensemble et discutent, dit Isabelle. C'est ce que Clary m'a dit et elle a aussi ajouté qu'un rendez-vous pouvait ce passer pendant la journée.

\- C'est pratique d'avoir des amis d'origine terrrestre, fît remarquer Raj en souriant grandement .

Isabelle hocha la tête avec un sourire. Oui c'était pratique. On apprenait des tas de choses sur une éducation dont on ne savait rien du tout. Comme les films. Avant Simon et Clary, elle n'avait jamais vue de films. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était agréable de juste se poser devant un film et lâcher prise. Même en mangeant des cochonneries. Elle aimait vraiment apprendre des choses de la vie des Terrestres. C'est toujours très passionnant

\- Ça te dirai que l'on aille à un rendez-vous ce soir ?, demanda Raj timidement surprenant Isabelle.

La jeune femme le regarda. Raj avait l'air sérieux. Il l'aimait bien alors. Comme elle, elle l'aimait bien ? Elle regarda ce jolie minois qui la faisait sourire si souvent, ses bras puissants qui conservés les traces de certaines runes et qui la protégeait tout le temps. Elle se mît à sourire et enroula ses deux mains autour de son bras en se rapprochant de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mît à sourire.

\- Avec plaisir Raj, dit-elle.

Raj se mît à sourire lui aussi. Il posa sa tête sur le crâne de la belle. C'était toujours agréable d'être avec elle malgré leurs différents des débuts.

\- On regardera un film, on mangera ensemble et on discutera, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Super programme, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle lui embrassa le coin des lèvres avec sensualité, lui laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres vif. Elle regarda la trace. Elle avait envie d'embrasser cette jolie bouche mais elle devait attendre.

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir, lui dit-elle à l'oreille avant de se lever et de quitter la serre pour rejoindre sa chambre le coeur battant.

Raj leva les bras en V, fier de lui et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre pour trouver un endroit où regarder un film et un restaurant sympa où ils pourraient discuter. Il devrait peut-être appeler Simon pour savoir. Parce que c'était le mieux avec Isabelle. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait réellement amoureux et c'était exaltant.

...

Max avait grandi. Personne ne pouvais le nier. Il allait sur ses 13 ans et commençait doucement à s'interresser aux jeunes filles de son âge dont une jeune fille en particulier. Elle s'appelait Charlotte. Et Charlotte était l'une des plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

Les premiers amours sont toujours ceux qui nous laisse seul, le coeur brisé par des sentiments non partagés. Mais Max lui était persuadés que Charlotte l'aimait bien puisqu'elle lui avait sourit. Elle lui avait sourit à lui, alors qu'il était avec ses copains. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Madzie qui avait un an de moins que lui. C'était vraiment sa meilleure amie. Elle était jolie aussi Madzie mais pas aussi belle que Charlotte et ses long cheveux blond et ses grand yeux bleue. Elle portait toujours une jolie tresse et lui souriait à lui.

Un jour alors qu'il s'était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments de nouvelle adolescent amoureux, il descendit de haut. Il s'était fait beau, avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt noir, il avait mit sa veste en cuir qui lui allait comme un gant et avait enfilé ses grosses chaussures de combat. Il était tellement mignon que sa soeur, Aimélina n'avait pas résisté à passer une main de ses cheveux ébénes en souriant, se récoltant des grognements. Il s'était avançé vers la salle d'équipement où il savait que Charlotte était. La jeune fille y était chaque jour pour admirer les shadowhunters partir en mission. Max était le seul à avoir eue l'autorisation d'aller en mission et il en avait une dans une heure. Il était le meilleur.

\- Comme le reste de la famille, avait dit Jace alors que la famille fêtait la nouvelle chez Magnus.

Charlotte était trés belle ce jour là. Elle était en tenu d'entrainement et ses cheveux était de nouveau attachés en tresse sur le côté. Elle avait un jolie sourire et regardait Eric. Eric. ERIC. Le beau gosse de la classe. Le gars parfait par excellence, meilleur en tout. Elle lui touchait le bras.

Max se retourna sans que les tourterauts ne le voit. Il se cacha derrière un mur et s'asseya dos à eux. Il ne les regardait plus. Il avait beacoup trop mal au coeur. Il remonta ses jambes contre lui et s'empêcha de pleurer comme un enfant. Parce qu'il ne l'était plus. Comment faisait les adultes pour aller bien après ce genre de coup dur ? Il prit son téléphone et appela le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Magnus lui avait offert un téléphone depuis qu'elle habitait chez lui.

\- Max ?, dit-elle au milieu du silence dans l'appartement de Magnus alors que tout autour de lui le bruit bourdonnait.

\- Madzie ?, dit-il la voix cassé en entendant les battements de son coeur brisé dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu lui as dit et ça ne sait pas bien passé ?, affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Non mais elle... elle veut être avec Eric, dit-il l'air totalement abattu.

\- Non ?! Celui avec la tête disproportionné ?, demanda Madzie avec surprise.

Elle arracha un rire un peu tristounet à Max qui confirma.

\- Je pensais qu'elle avait meilleure goût, dit la jeune sorcière.

\- Il est génial. Mieux que moi ! Bien mieux, dit le jeune garçon.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose Max. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon que Eric "Grosse Tête" Spence. Tu es plus intelligent aussi et puis au moins tu as de l'humour, dit Madzie.

Max se mit à sourire. Son amie était tellement incroyable pour lui remonter le moral.

\- De toute façon, j'ai toujours sût que cette fille n'était pas très futée et puis elle n'est pas si jolie que ça quant on regarde bien. Elle a le nez d'un dauphin, ajouta la petite sorcière.

Cela acheva son meilleur ami qui éclata d'un rire puissant sans pourvoir s'arrêter. Madzie, assise à table avec son grimoire pour réviser un peu avec Magnus, se mît à sourire. Sa mission était une réussite. Max allait mieux et avait oubliée cette pimbêche de Charlotte. Magnus l'écoutait parler au téléphone en touillant son thé sucré. Sa petite protégée était amoureuse d'un Lightwood elle aussi. Il en était sûr.

\- Tu as raison, dit le shadowhunter. Je dois partir en mission dans un Clan de Vampire à l'Est de New York, on se voit demain pour manger une glace ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Tu me racontera ta mission, répliqua Madzie.

Max racrocha après ça. Madzie se tortilla sur sa chaise et fuilla le regard de son mentor/père de substitution/grand frère en enfouissant presque sa tête dans son grimoire.

\- Max va bien ?, lui demanda Magnus.

\- Oui oui, il est partit en mission là, lui répondit très vite la jeune fille.

\- Et son amoureuse est avec lui en mission ?, demanda le sorcier l'air de rien après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- Non, elle est beaucoup trop nul pour le terrain, marmonna Madzie avec colère faisant exploser une lampe du salon.

Magnus sursauta au bruit de casse et se redressa en posant sa tasse. Madzie le regardait désolée et repentissante.

\- Je vais nettoyer Mag', dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est promit.

\- Ô mon poussin, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras après avoir claquer des doigts pour débarrasser les débris.

La jeune sorcière se leva et courru dans les bras du Grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Elle laissa aller ses larmes pendant que Magnus lui caressait les cheveux. Â le premier amour, si doux et destructeur. La petite renifla un bon coup et essuya ses yeux. Elle retourna s'asseoir et lui lança un petit : "Merci" un peu éteint.

Alec arriva à ce moment là. Il venait de sortir de la douche. Il déménageait demain mais soyons honnête, il était déjà chez lui. Il déposa un baisé sur le haut du crâne de la jeune sorcière qui lui sourit mais remarqua ses yeux rouge et gonflés.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Ton crétin de frère, dit simplement Magnus.

\- Jace a encore fait une remarque sur tes bronchies ? Dis-le et je vais jusque l'Institut pour lui lançer des petites cuillières, dit le shadowhunter pour détendre la sorcière.

Madzie se mît à rire et secoua la tête. Elle adorait Alec. Vraiment. Elle était contente que Magnus et lui soient aussi heureux. Magnus était un peu comme son père. Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait et la protégeait et la rassurait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Cependant son petit coeur de pré-adolescente conserver la petite tâche d'un amour non réciproque pour un beau garçon aux cheveux ébéne et aux yeux bleues âgé de bientôt 13 ans.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Max aufaite !, s'exclama Alec, tout fière, recevant un regard noir de la part de Magnus. Il va manger une glace avec une fille demain.

Un doux sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Madzie. C'était elle cette fille. Magnus souria derrière sa tasse pour que personne ne le voit.

\- Il me demande s'il doit essayer de ce coiffer ou laisser ses cheveux en bataille, ajouta Alec en cherchant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

\- Il doit les laisser en bataille, s'exclama précipitement Madzie.

Alec se mît à sourire la tête dans le frigo.

\- Je lui dirai que la fameuse fille le préfére au naturel, dit-il en chatouillant la sorcière sous l'oeil choqué de Magnus.

Alec avait un sens de la déduction amoureuse ? Depuis quand ?

...

Il y a encore peu de temps, Simon detestait rester enfermer plus d'une heure dans une pièce. Cependant après tout ce qu'il avait vécue, sa mort, sa transformation en vampire puis en vampire diurne, la perte puis les retrouvailles avec Clary, le rejet de sa famille, les problèmes avec les Morgenstern et sa nouvelle vie de shadowhunter, il aimait vraiment rester chez lui. Les missions étaient dur et épuisante physiquement pour certaine et épuisante moralement pour d'autres. Depuis un peu plus de quatre mois, Jonathan Christopher ne donnait pas de nouvelle et les anges non plus, alors il profitait de la pause que le cosmos leurs donnait à tous.

Le nouveau shadowhunter était à l'Institut allongé dans un bon lit douillé entrain de surffer sur internet. Il regardait tout et n'importe quoi, ni prétant pas vraiment attention. Il était plus interressait par la jeune fille allongée sur le ventre à côté de lui.

Aimélina portait un vieux t-shirt délavé d'Alec qui était un peu grand pour elle et en legging de sport moulant avec des grosses chaussettes en laine épaisse. Malgré tout, Simon la trouvé sexy. Très sexy. La shadowhunter avait de long cheveux brun qu'elle laissait rarement détachée, de beau yeux vert clair qui resortait plus encore sur sa peau pâle et douce. Elle avait des formes et était rondouillette mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser elle avait le ventre plat et une fabuleuse aptitude aux combats. Elle était très sensible aux chatouilles et pourtant detestait ça.

Aimé était très intelligente, ouverte d'esprit et très cultivé et ses yeux. Par l'Ange ! Ses yeux envoutait Simon comme un ours avec du miel. Elle lisait le livre _Misery_ de Stephen King. Un très bon livre avait elle dit. Il lui avait répondu que c'était aussi un très bon film et elle avait éclatée de rire. De ce rire cristallin qu'elle avait perdu il y a longtemps. Simon avait juste sourit niaisement. Comme d'habitude.

Il sentit Aimélina bouger et la vît s'asseoir en tailleur devant le mur mais se tourner vers lui, son doigt retenant sa page de lecture.

\- Est-ce que tu aime le gâteau au trois chocolat ?, demanda-t-elle.

Simon devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question.

\- Oui j'adore ça, dit-il en la regardant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi, quel est le meilleur que tu es mangé ?, demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la question de son ami.

\- Celui du resto irlandais au coin de la 7e avenue. Pourquoi ?, redemanda-t-il.

\- Ma mère en a fait un et je voulais en chercher une part pour que tu le goute, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ce serait cool, dit juste Simon.

\- Bouge pas j'arrive, dit-elle en ouvrant son livre et le posant à plat, sur sa table de nuit du côtés des pages.

Simon n'en revenait pas. Elle le surprendrait toujours. Et lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche aussi. Elle reveint 5 minutes plus tard. Deux parts de gâteau à la main et une bougie allumé sur l'un deux. Elle se posta devant lui et s'exclama :

\- Ça fait exactement un an que l'on se connait, dit-elle simplement au regard interogateur de Simon.

Simon ferma son ordinateur d'un seul coup, realisant que c'était vrai. Aimélina était gênée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelques choses même qu'il ce moque.

\- C'est le truc le plus mignon que l'on est jamais fait pour moi dans toute ma vie !, s'exclama le jeune homme faisant rougir la brune.

Il prit l'assiette et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de souffler la bougie. Un voeux c'était important. Aimélina sourit et regarda Simon manger un bout de gâteau debout devant son propre lit.

\- Il est carrément meilleur que celui du resto irlandais, dit Simon en gémissant de plaisir.

La Kentwell ria en disant que sa mère était une patissière professionelle. Elle s'asseya sur son lit une jambe replier sous sa cuisse. Simon la suivit en continuant à manger alors qu'Aimélina ne touchait que très peu à son déssert, préférant l'admirer deguster le gâteau de son enfance. Le nouveau shadowhunter la regarda à son tour et posa l'assiette sur le côté près à discuter. La jeune fille se mît à rire et posa sa propre part sur sa table de nuit.

\- Tu t'en es mît partout, dit-elle.

Simon essuya son menton et le contour de sa bouche du mieux qu'il pût. Aimélina avança la main vers un coin de sa bouche et l'essuya à sa place en souriant. Simon bloqua. Vraiment. La main d'Aimé était froide et douce et il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Vraiment vraiment envie. Ils étaient proche et Simon pouvait facilement atteindre ses lèvres. Mais contre toute attente, Aimé le fît.

Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de Simon et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Et il perdit la tête. Il transforma le baisé en passion dévorante faisant monter une pression monstre dans son crâne. Leurs lèvres s'emboitaient parfaitement et leurs langues jouaient un rock'n'roll de tout les diables. La passion, la douceur et l'amour qu'ils se portaient, les transportaient dans une tempête de sentiment sincére, chaotique et brouillon. Simon enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Aimélina et la serra contre lui, l'installant sur ses genoux avant de mettre fin au baisé pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Wow, dit simplement Simon puisque rien d'autre ne décrivait son ressentit à ce moment précis.

Aimélina sourit timidement. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche et le shadowhunter savait que c'était pour s'excuser de l'avoir embrassé par suprise. Alors il l'en empêcha.

\- Je t'interdit de t'excuser, s'exclama Simon avec panique.

Aimélina souria plus grandement et appuya son front qur celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?, demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux, leurs souffle se mélant l'un à l'autre.

\- Être avec toi, lui répondit-elle tout bas.

\- Accorder, dit-il avec un sourire, sur le même ton. Autres choses ?

\- Un autre baisé ?, demanda-t-elle peu sûr en se redressant.

\- Accorder, répondit-il une fois de plus.

Elle sourit et bougea pour glisser ses jambes autour de la taille de Simon.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que l'on est maintenant ?, demanda Aimélina en frottant l'emplacement de son coeur avec sa main droite.

Simon lui embrassa le front.

\- Tony Stark et Pepper Potts ?, demanda plus qu'il n'affirma à Aimélina.

\- C'est bien le couple dans le film Iron Man ?, demanda Aimélina.

\- Le plus emblématique, repliqua Simon.

La brune hocha la tête et embrassa la machoire de son amoureux et dit :

\- Et si on était seulement Aimé et Simon qui sortent ensemble ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis fou de cette idée, dit-il en embrassant l'épaule de sa petite amie de rêve.

Il captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois en la serrant contre lui. Leurs langues recommençèrent à jouer l'une avec l'autre. Aimélina passait ses mains du torse de Simon à son cou et ses joues et son dos. C'était très dur pour le jeune homme de ne pas arracher les vêtements de sa petite amie. Il percuta vraiment. Aimélina était sa petite amie. Il arrêta le baisé les lèvre en canard faisant rire Aimélina.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je suis ton petit ami et tu es ma petite amie, dit Simon.

La Kentwell se contenta d'hocher la tête croyant que Simon avait changé d'avis.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es ma petite amie, dit Simon en embrassant la machoire et le coup d'Aimé la faisant rire aux éclats.

...

De petits moments de joie et d'amour avant le chao qu'il se préparait. Ituriel ferma les yeux et les laissa seul soulagé de savoir que ses deux protégés étaient enfin ensemble et comprennait que l'unité faisait la force de toute chose.

\- Ils vont vivre le pire, mon frère, lui signala Zurah.

\- Oui mais pour l'instant, ils sont en paix, lui répondit Ituriel.

Zurah hocha la tête et suivie son frère à travers les nombreux couloir du battiment des anges. Ils méritaient du repos eux aussi avant que la folie ne devienne incontrolable.


	36. Chapitre 30

Oh Happy Day ! Oh Happy Dayyyyy !

Je suis super contente de vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Je vous prépare des petits chocs émotionnelles pour plus tard et mon dieu vous allez me maudir pour certains !

Je vais vous laisser sur ca parce que je ne vais jamais arrêter. Je reponds au review en dessous comme d'hab.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture.

hachiko97412 : Ma petite biche au café ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus. Ce chapitre m'a prît un temps fou pour être sûr qu'il plairait à tout le monde. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bisous sucrée sur toutes tes tronçanneuses !

Liki : Je suis contente que ça t'es plus, notre petit Alec est encore remplie de surprise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que celui-ci. Des bisous à toi.

.

.

.

 _ **Lendemain de la coupure.**_

Jace avait peur. Non, il était terrifié à vrai dire. Il n'avait croisé personne hier et malheureusement sa meilleure amie remarquait toujours tout. C'est ainsi que depuis une heure, il était en pleine conversation houleuse avec Aimélina qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment il s'était fait cette coupure à la main. Parce que bien sûr, elle n'avait pas disparue avec une iratze !

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois Jace, dit Aimé en élevant la voix. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Jace suait à grosse gouttes. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelques choses à dire au plus vite. Quelques choses de simple et qu'elle ne pourrait pas vérifier. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il trouvait et plus Aimé s'énerver.

\- Elle est arrivée spontannément, s'exclama Clary en traitresse.

Jace, outré, se tourna vers elle. Sa petite amie venait de le trahir et de signer son arrêt de mort en une seconde. C'était fort ! Contre tout attente, Aimélina enleva le bandage avec douceur et inspecta la plaie. Elle n'était pas belle mais était propre et en court de cicatrisation.

\- Tu crois que c'est l'oeuvre des anges ?, demanda Alec, inquiet.

\- Oui et non, lui répondit sa petite soeur en lâchant la main de Jace. Je pense que l'idée à proprement parlé n'est pas d'eux mais qu'ils ont profités de l'idée pour punir.

\- Jonathan Christopher ?, demanda Isabelle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Jonathan Christopher, confirma Simon.

L'alarme se mît à sonner et Raj arriva en courant pour s'équiper. Lorsqu'il les vît il dit :

\- La Cité Silencieuse est attaqué.

Tout le monde se précipita vers les armes. Mais Alec empêcha Jace de s'équiper.

\- Tu ne viens pas, dit-il avec force et autorité.

\- Pourquoi ?, demande Jace indigné.

\- Parce que tu es bléssé et que Jonathan y est sûrement pour quelques choses.

\- Raison de plus, dit Jace.

\- C'est pas une demande de ton Parabataï Jace, dit Alec en soupirant. C'est un ordre de ton directeur. Tu ne viens pas, un point c'est tout.

Jace se recule en soufflant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était obligé de rester ici à ne rien faire.

\- Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué ça, dit Alec en disignant la blessure de la main. Tu reste ici.

Clary l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que tout les autres ne partent pour la Cité Silencieuse. C'était là-bas que vivaient les Frères Silencieux. Ce que Jace ne comprennait pas, c'est pourquoi les attaquer une seconde fois. L'Épée Mortelle ne sert à rien pour Jonathan. Pourquoi attaquer des shadowhunters suprême qui on renonçés à se battre pour le savoir ultime. C'était totalement illogique.

Une seconde alarme se mît à retentir. Jace se précipita devant un écran. Il restait très peu de shadowhunter et il devrait appeler du renfort. D'urgence ! Le Labyrinthe en Spirale qui était un genre d'école et de refuge pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières était attaqués. Jace s'équipa alors, il n'avait plus le choix, des shadowhunters appelaient des renfort à l'Institut de Londres et de Dublin, les plus rapide à réagir pour arriver par portail. Max arriva au même moment. Il s'équipa lui aussi, stoppant Jace dans ses gestes une seconde. Max avait grandi et son visage s'était affiné. Il ressemeblait de plus en plus à Alec mais surtout, et ça Jace ne l'avait pas vue venir du tout, il devenait adolescent. Ça lui fichait un sacré coup de vieux.

Ils se retrouvèrent deux ou trois minutes plus tard devant le portail secret qui menait au Labyrinthe. C'était une sorte de petite porte de placard à balai qui ne menait nul part d'autre que dehors entrain de dégringoler du premier étage de l'Eglise, si elle avait était active. Ils arrivèrent dans un chaos sans nom. Des corps volaient dans tous les sens, des cries et des formules se faisaient entendre dans un brouahaha assourdissant. Quand les sorciers virent l'équipe de shadowhunters qu'ils formaient arriver, ils les attaquèrent. Quoi de plus normal, cela fait 25 minutes qu'ils se faisaient attaquer. Une sorcière se détacha des autres et se précipita vers Max pour le prendre dans ses bras, faisant baisser les mains et ravaler les sorts de tout les sorciers près à les étripés. Max serra sa meilleure amie contre lui quelques instants en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait du bien de la savoir saine et sauve, il avait paniqué atrocement en voyant qu'il y avait un problème chez eux.

Ils entendirent un crie qui les ramena à la réalité. Il fallait se débarrasser des hommes de Jonathan et mettre les sorciers en sécurité à l'Institut. En avançant en courant, il retrouvèrent Magnus en plein combat contre une troupe qu'il tentait désespèrément de contenir pour ne pas qu'ils blaissent les enfants. Max et Jace attaquèrent comme un seul homme. Dans une synchronisation si parfaite qu'ils surprirent même les autres shadowhunters venu avec eux. Jace pouvait enfin constater que les entrainements de Max avaient été un franc succés. Il n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi doué depuis qu'il avait vue Aimélina s'entrainer.

...

L'état de la Cité Silencieuse n'était pas vraiment mieux. Des corps jonchaient le sol de partout et du sang s'écoulait sur les pierres blanche du lieu sacré. Il ne restait déjà plus que cinq Frères Silencieux quand ils arrivèrent tous, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que plusieurs endroit stratégique du Monde Obscur se faisait attaquer. Ils avaient combattu. Aucune trace de Jonathan. Il savourait sûrement tout ce sang verser pour rien, assis confortablement sur son trône en enfer.

Chaque shadowhunter s'était mît autour du petit groupe d'homme à la bouche cousu. Ne formant qu'une seule et même entité pour vaincre les hommes de Jonathan et sauver le peu qui restait de la Cité. Avec cette force nouvelle qu'ils avaient dans l'unité. Ils réussirent à se débarraser des membres du chaos. Gagnant une bataille qui était pourtant perdu d'avance.

...

Le demi-démon, le prince des enfers, lui, le tout puissant Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern venait de perdre toutes ses batailles ! Il ne comprennait pas, ses plans étaient parfait. Il était furieux et scandalisé. Lui le futur dieu du monde venait de perdre face à de petits shadowhunters insignifiant. Il frappa du poing sur son trône encore, encore et encore, créant une douleur lanssinante dans sa main, qu'il savait en écho dans celle de Jace. Il savait que Lilith était déçu, il le sentait. Elle avait ses yeux noirs de fureur qu'il detestait tant.

\- Tu es encore bien capricieux mon enfant, dit Lilith en pleine fureur.

\- Je me rattraperai, lui répondit le demi démon. Je te le promais.

\- J'ai liée mon sang au tien et le sang du shadowhunter au notre, ma gargouille, dit la mère de tout les démons. Je veux gagner.

\- Et tu gagnera, lui répondit le blond. Tu gagnera mère. J'arriverai à amener les ténèbres sur cette terre.

\- Pas avec cette shadowhunter celle que tu appelle mon ange, dit cruellement la Reine des enfers.

Jonathan la regarda avec effroi. Elle lui demandait réellement de tuer son aimée ? Elle, celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre mère. Celle pour qui il avait tant fait, lui demandait de tuer la seule et unique personne qu'il aimait ?

\- Je refuse de faire ça mère, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi t'accroche tu as elle ?, lui demanda Lilith en s'approchant de lui d'un pas dansant.

\- Parce qu'elle m'aime, affirma le demi démon.

\- En es-tu sûr, ma gargouille ?, demanda la Mère.

Elle agitta la main et dans de grandes flammes arriva une image qui défila devant les yeux de Jonathan. Elle représentait Aimélina prendre dans ses bras un Simon sain et sauf après la bataille de la Cité Silencieuse. Un Simon qui embrassa le front de la jeune fille et l'image se termine par un baisé sur le coin des lèvres. Avec rage, ses yeux se peignant de noir, Jonathan fît trembler l'enfer en donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi. Il criait de fureur en insultant et maudissant la Kentwell. Elle allait payer. Il allait s'en charger. Même s'il fallait égorger tout les Chasseurs d'Ombres de ce maudit monde, il le ferai. Rien que pour la voir souffrir et dans ses larmes, il verrait sa victoire. Sa puissante et implacable victoire.

Elle avait eue le malheur de croiser sa route. Il allait lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait en choisissant cette ancien vampire au sang impur et ce shadowhunter ingrat. Elle allait se mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir vue à quel point il pouvait lui apporter plus. À quel point, il pouvait l'aimer plus. Lilith regardait son fils s'énerver telle qu'elle le voulait. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un sentiment aussi dérisoir que l'amour dans leurs plan. S'il s'était distraire par cette fille, elle n'aurait pas pu prendre le pouvoir sur le monde. Maintenant que plus rien ne le stoppait, son petit démon, sa gargouille, son fils pourrait faire de l'Enfer le nouveau monde. Il leur permettrait de vivre sur terre et de faire enfin ce qu'ils voulaient sans jamais devoir de comptes. Il leurs permetterait d'être libre. La mère de tout les démons se mît à rire en voyant Jonathan s'enflammer littéralement. Devenant méconnaissable. Sa rage le guiderai. Elle le savait. Et riait déjà de sa victoire.

...

Il était l'heure de réparer les dégâts. La Cité Silencieuse n'était, à certains endroits, plus qu'un amas de pierre et de sang. Les shadowhunters partisans de Jonathan Morgenstern avaient été éliminés ou emprisonnés. Alec apprît par téléphone que tout les points stratégique du Monde Obscur avaient été attaqués. Le Clan des Vampire du Dumort, la Cours des Lumières où vivent les Fées et leurs Reine, la Forêt des Loup qui en était peuplé à cause d'une réunion entre les meutes mais c'est lorsqu'il entendit que le Labyrinthe en spirale avait été attaqué qu'il commença à réellement paniquer.

Il n'existait que quatre portes dans le Monde Entier pour accéder au repère des sorciers et sorcières. Une dans l'Institut de New York, une seconde, en France dans une vielle Eglise protéger par une élite de shadowhunters dans le fin fond du Gévaudan, une troisième en Chine dans un monastère sur une montagne paisible et la quatrième est une porte qui à survécue à l'Eruption Volcanique de Pompéi caché dans une vieille Eglise de la ville. Comment Jonathan avait pu passer l'une de ses portes ? C'était presque impossible, il y avait une armée de shadowhunters devant chaque porte près à mourir pour la protéger. Mais l'Enclave avait-elle réellement confiance en ses shadowhunters ? Alec avait de sérieux doutes. Seuls les grands dirigeant, les colonels des armées et les directeurs d'Institut connaissaient l'existance et la localisation des portes. Et Jace parce qu'en cas d'urgence, Alec trouvait ça necessaire. Le directeur de l'Institut de New York se rappela un certains général fervant défenseur des idéaux de Valentin et qui s'était enfui comme un lâche. Malaki avait les connaissances pour préparer cette attaque.

Ils rentrèrent tous sur ses ordres, mettant les Frères Silencieux à l'abris à l'Institut. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent un hall bondet. Des sorciers et sorcières, loups et louves, fés et fées et chasseurs et chasseuses d'ombres se parlaient et se racontaient les événement loupés. À l'infirmerie, la folie règnait. Des infirmières et infirmiers ainsi que de nombres sorciers, pansaient les plaies et soignaient les grands bléssés sans distinction du sang. Sans aucun conflicts entre les soigneurs qu'ils soient des créatures obscurs ou non. Un crie d'horreur s'échappa de la bouche d'Isabelle quand elle vit le visage de Max strié de sang entrain de se faire soigner, Madzie lui tenant la main alors qu'ils se parlaient.

La famille se précipita vers eux et furent un temps soit peu soulagé quand Max leurs souria. Isabelle tourna la tête de son petit frère et vérifia les dégâts. La plaie était déjà en court de cicatrisation. Merci l'Iratze !

\- Que c'est-il passé ?, demanda Alec.

\- Max est un héro, dit Catharina qui arriva doucement.

Tout les sorciers et sorcières présent dans la pièce acquiecèrent avec admiration.

\- Un héro ?, demanda Aimélina qui avait prit son frère dans ses bras à la demande de celui-ci.

\- On se faisait attaquer de tout les côtés, commença Jace qui arriva avec le bras en écharpe, Clary le serrant contre lui. Un groupe d'enfant avait été emmenés dans un coin pour être coincés et exécutés. Max a réagie au quart de tour et a foncés sur l'homme qui tenait l'épée pour l'envoyé au tapis. Il s'est relevé et les a protégé. L'un des hommes de Jonathan a essayé de l'assomer mais Max ne s'est pas laissé faire.

\- Madzie les a tous envoyée au tapis. Je n'ai aucun mérite, dit Max.

\- Arrête tes bétises !, s'exclama Madzie. Tu as sauvée des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières.

Max lui souria alors que Magnus arriva pour embrasser et prendre Alec dans ses bras. Aimélina regarda Madzie. La petite semblait épuisée et paniquée. La plus vielle lui carressa les cheveux et récolta un regard reconnaissant. Elle découvrit aussi que Madzie n'avait pas dit que son épaule était bléssé.

\- Ma puce, il faut soigner ça, dit Aimélina.

\- Ils ont d'autres choses à faire, dit Madzie en enfouissant son nez contre l'épaule de la chasseuse d'ombres qui l'avait prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu comptes aussi, princesse, dit Aimélina comprennant la pré-adolescente. Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Aimélina se préoccupait d'elle, comme elle se préoccupait de Max. Elle l'aimait vraiment bien. Son meilleur ami la regarda avec appréhension.

\- Tu as mal Madz' ?, demanda-t-il en regardant tout son visage.

\- Je vais bien Max, dit-elle en serrant sa main plus fort.

L'adolescent se leva et se posta devant elle, sous le regard suprit des adultes.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, sinon tu bougerais le bras sans grimaçer, dit le Lightwood comme s'il la grondait.

-Je m'en occupe petit frère, dit Aimélina qui venait d'arriver avec quelques ustensile de soins.

Elle lança un clin d'oeil à son frère qui hocha la tête avant de se rasseoir et de serrer de nouveau la main de Madzie. Aimé passa du désinfectant sur la petite coupure et embrassa la joue de la sorcière en s'exclamant :

\- Bisous magique !

\- Je lui ai apprit ça, dit Simon alors que sa petite amie riait.

Alec fît signe à Aimélina de le suivre, elle hocha la tête et embrassa le coin des lèvres de Simon et le front de son petit frère avant de suivre le plus grand. Ils se retrouvèrent enfermer dans le bureau d'Alec, elle s'asseya et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Malaki l'a renseigné, dit Alec en se laissant tombait sur la chaise de son bureau.

\- Je sais merci, dit sa soeur. Mais pourquoi toi ça te surprends ?

Alexander la regarda et déposa devant elle plusieurs cartes.

\- Il aurait pû attaquer la grande Cité d'Idris, dit Alec en lui montrant l'emplacement sur la carte. Pourquoi les points stratégique des créatures obscures ?

Aimélina se mit à réfléchir en regardant les cartes, une par une. Quelques choses leurs échapés.

\- Il essaye de nous affaiblir, dit-elle en comprenant enfin.

Son frère hocha la tête.

\- Si on est affaiblit, on s'entretura les uns les autres par simple peur et il n'aura plus qu'à tuer ce qui resteront, dit-il.

\- Il sait que l'on ne tentera rien, s'exclama Aimélina en se levant d'un seul coup.

\- Bien sûr que l'on va tenter quelques choses, dit Alec perdu.

Ils allaient se venger ? Non ?

\- Non, on ne fera rien parce que c'est lui qui est lié à Jace, dit-elle alors qu'Alec faisait les gros yeux. La blessure de Jace vient de lui.

\- On interviendra jamais, dit Alec laissant sa phrase en suspant.

\- Parce que l'on tuerait Jace, dit Aimélina en hochant la tête.

Alec frappa soudainement plusieurs fois sur la surface plane de son bureau, faisant sursauter sa petite soeur.

\- Il a encore réussi, s'écria Alec.

\- On trouvera un moyen de détourner le sort, dit Aimélina.

\- On y arrivera jamais. Ce connard à toujours quelques choses pour nous emmerder, dit Alec en se frottant le front et les cheveux des deux mains.

Aimé avança vers lui et s'asseya sur le bureau. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tentant de l'appaiser.

\- Je sais que l'on va y arriver d'accord, dit-elle. On y arrive toujours. On est une famille et on ne laisse jamais personne dans la mouise.

Alec la regarda et la prit dans ses bras posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa soeur alors qu'elle était encore assise.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu ne faisait pas partit de la famille, dit-il d'un seul coup.

Aimélina se mît à rire.

\- Tu avais 12 ans et je venais de te réveiller avec un enième cauchemar, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je suis quand même désolé, dit-il sans bouger sa tête de sur les genoux de la jeune fille alors qu'il était encore assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi dans ma vie.

\- Tu aurais beaucoup moins de soucis, réplique-t-elle.

\- Dis pas ça, s'exclama Alec en se redressant.

Il la regarda longuement avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- On va y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

\- On y arrivera, lui assura-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte avec énergie. Raj apparue dans l'encadrement après l'autorisation d'entrée d'Alec.

\- Alec, madame l'Inquistrice Herondale est là et elle veut te parler, dit l'originaire d'Inde. Elle dit que c'est urgent.

Alec hocha la tête et sa soeur se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, alors que l'Inquisitrice rentrait dans la pièce.

\- Aimé, tu pourrais aller chercher les représentant des Clans, s'il te plait ?, demanda Alec.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, dit sa soeur en fermant la porte et se dirigeant vers le hall aux côtés de Raj.

Quand ils arrièrent devant le hall, elle fît les gros yeux et dit :

\- Je vais devoir hurler pour que l'on m'écoute. J'ai l'impression de revivre mes dinés de famille dans le manoir Lightwood.

La remarque fît éclater de rire Raj. Imaginer son amie en petite fille qui essayait d'en placer une entre Jace le ventar et Izzy la bavarde était juste épique. Aimélina se posta en haut des escalier principale et essaya de parler plusieurs fois sans que personne ne l'écoutent. À bout de nerf, puisque même en hurlant personne ne se soucier d'elle. Elle siffla, ne récoltant aucune réaction à par le fou rire de Raj. Elle prît une arme au hasard dans un tas et la fît grinçer sur le métal de la rampe. Bizzarement, le silence se fît alors que toutes les personnes présente se protégeait les oreilles avec les mains.

\- Oh tien, maintenant on m'écoute, marmona-t-elle, les nerfs en vrille puis elle cria : Alexander Lightwood, directeur de cette Institut demande une réunion d'urgence au somment avec les dirigeants des différent Clans présent. Merci de vous dirigez vers le bureau que Raj, qui lève la main, vous indiquera avec le sourire. Merci !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans faire d'histoire, il y avait plus urgent à régler que des querelles de pouvoir. Aimé descendit des escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jace. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de Jonathan et de leurs lien. Elle arriva interrompant une séance de dessin pour Clary et de lecture pour Jace. Elle n'était plus aussi proche de Clary et le regrettait beaucoup. Elle avait l'impression de faire fuir la rousse à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler.

\- Je peux te parler Jace ?, demanda-t-elle, les faisant sursauter.

Elle pouvait être aussi discrète qu'une ninja quant elle le voulait.

\- Tu ne peux pas le dire devant moi ?, demanda Clary visiblement en colère prête à montrer les crocs.

Aimélina, bléssé, choisit alors la seule chose qu'on lui avait appris. Le calme.

\- Clary, je voudrais parler à mon frère. Libre à lui de t'en parler après, dit-elle avec un calme Olympien.

Clary s'énerva un peu plus et lui dit, mauvaise, frappant où ça faisait mal :

\- Ton frère ? Pourtant tu l'as laissé mourir.

Aimélina ne montra rien sur son visage mais dans ses yeux passa toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Dans le silence de la pièce, Jace entendit presque le coeur de sa soeur tomber en miette dans ses chaussures.

\- Clary !, s'écria Jace m'écontant. Qu'est qu'il te prend ?

Aimé ne dit rien en partant, pour ne pas montrer que ça l'avait toucher, mais une fois qu'elle entendit Jace l'appeler et lui courir après, elle accéléra le pas et se cacha dans un couloir. Elle choisit de rester où elle était. Elle se laissa glisser pour être assise contre le mur et attendit. Attendit que les images affreuses qui jouait et se rejouait encore chaque nuit, cesse. Elle ne pleura pas. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais elle s'était trouvée beaucoup trop faible ses derniers temps. Jace repassa près d'elle sans la remarquer puis il fît demi tour et la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense, lui répondit-elle tout bas.

\- Elle a eue peur, c'est tout, dit-il en balaillant le détail de la main.

\- On a tous eue peur Jace, dit Aimélina gravement. On a tous eue mal. J'ai encore peur parce que je sais que ce connard n'a pas finie de nous torturer.

Jace ne pronança aucun mot. À quoi cela servirai, il comprennait.

\- Je t'ai senti mourir contre moi et je ne pouvait rien faire. Comme avec eux, dit-elle. Parfois je me dis que si je n'étais jamais revennue tout aurait été plus simple.

\- Ne dis pas ça, repliqua Jace précipitement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

\- Les parents auraient du me laisser ici avec les entraineurs et avec Hodge. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir de famille, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne fais que la détruire.

Puis elle s'en alla. Sans rien ajouter d'autre. Jace la regarda partir les yeux grands ouverts. Ils avaient un gros problème. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Isabelle.

 _" Aimé pense qu'elle détruit notre famille "_

 _" Pardon ? "_ , lui répondit Izzy.

 _" Elle vient de me le dire "_ , lui répondit-il.

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? "_ , lui demanda la brune.

 _" Ce n'est pas moi. Clary n'a pas été sympa "_

 _" Je m'en occupe ! Toi, engueule Clary ! "_ , répondit la Ligthwood.

 _" Compte sur moi ! "_ , réponfit-il avant de vérouiller son téléphone et de repartir vers sa chambre.

Devant la porte ouverte, il vît Clary qui avait reprit son dessin comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'arrangea pas la colère du blond.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il avec hargne.


	37. Chapitre 31

Salut tout le monde !

Que je prend du retard. Je suis désolée. Je suis très occupée en ce moment entre les travaux de ma maison, le boulo et la suite des chapitre que parfois, j'oublie de les poster.

Je réponds au review demain ou mercredi promis !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée.

.

.

.

Clary se redressa et laissa son dessin en plan. En entendant le ton de Jace, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Aimélina et elle s'étaient éloignée. Clary l'avait en quelques sortes rendu responsable de tout leurs malheurs, alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était totalement faux.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'a prit de dire ça à Aimé ?, s'exclama Jace avec colère.

Clary se fît toute petite. Oui elle avait fait une très grosse bétise.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui révéla-t-elle. Je crois que je cherchais un responsable de tout ça.

Jace était furieux à présent. Il ne comprennait pas pourquoi personne ne comprennait Aimé. Elle avait vécue tellement de choses affreuses qu'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force de vaincre et ce sourire si caractéristique et qui lui collait à la peau. Aimé était sa soeur et c'était une belle personne.

\- Je t'interdis de redire ce genre de choses, s'exclama Jace en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Tu crois connaitre Aimé mais ce que tu sais n'est que le millième de qui elle est.

Clary prît ça comme une gifle en pleine figure. Aimé était où avait été sa meilleure amie. Elle la connaissait bien plus que Jace ne pourrait l'imaginer. Puis elle se souvient du soldat fé le jour de leurs rencontre, du fait que personne ne parlait de son affectation forcé à l'Institut de Dublin, que personne ne parlait de ses parents et que tout le monde avait peur que son passé ne resurgisse. Elle se rendît compte que oui, elle ne connaissait que très peu Aimélina. Pour ne pas dire du tout. Elle regarda Jace et attendît lui faisant passer un message dans ce regard. Jace soupira et s'asseya. Il enleva l'écharpe de son épaule, il n'avait plus mal.

\- Aimé a vécue à Idris jusqu'à ses 8 ans, commença-t-il. Les Lightwood et les Kentwell étaient amis et donc leurs enfants aussi. C'est comme ça que ce sont connue, Alec, Izzy et Aimé. Je suis arrivait plus tard.

Clary sentit Jace tendu presque triste à ses mots.

\- J'ai cru que mon père était mort 4 mois avant l'exécution de ses parents, reprît-il. Ce jour là Alec, Izzy et moi, on est resté en dehors de la salle avec Robert. On ne savait pas ce qu'il ce passait. Maryse était avec Aimé. On a entendu un hurlement. Un hurlement vraiment affreux Clary.

La rousse posa la main sur sa bouche comprennant qu'Aimélina avait assistée à la mort de ses parents.

\- C'était un hurlement de douleur, de peine... Je ne serai pas vraiment l'expliquer, dit Jace. La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup. Maryse était devant nous Aimélina continuait de pleurer à chaude larmes. On ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais on savait que s'était grave. Maryse l'avait fait sortir en défiant les ordres de l'Inquisiteur.

Clary ne disait rien mais posa son dessin sur le guéridon et s'installa sur le lit près de Jace. Le début de la vie d'Aimélina avait été désastreux.

\- Aimé tremblait comme une feuille, Maryse n'arrivait pas à la calmer, dit Jace plongé dans ses souvenir en regardant dans le vide. Alec s'est avancé et la prise dans ses bras alors que sa mère la tenait toujours contre elle, Izzy l'a suivit et je l'ai fait ensuite. On l'a tous prît dans nos bras et on ne l'a pas lachés. Robert est entré dans la salle pour faire acte de présence pour Aimé et notre mère.

Clary s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'en revennait pas. Faire ça à une petite fille.

\- Quand il est sortit, Robert nous a fait nous lever tous et à soulevé Aimé pour la prendre contre lui et marcher jusqu'au manoir. Elle s'accrochait à lui sans vouloir le lacher. On a surprit une conversation Alec et moi après ça, dit Jace toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs. Nos parents avaient eue de grave problème. Mais il s'était réglé quand le nouveau Haut Conseille avait découvert que l'Inquisiteur Jones était un membre du Cercle et le plus fervant des défenseur de Valentin. Il avait executé les parents d'Aimé parce qu'ils avaient aidé ta mère à vous cacher toi et la Coupe. Il est mort en cellule. Après l'exécution des Kentwell, tout le monde le surnommé le Boucher.

Clary essuya ses larmes avec ses manches. Les parents de sa meilleure amie lui avait sauvé la vie sans même la connaitre. Aimé avait perdu ses parents à cause d'elle. Jace semblait tellement ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé là dedans ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Alec a fouillé les papiers de sa mère, dit Jace. Dans le rapport il était noté que le boucher avait ordonné qu'Aimé soit présente et qu'il avait fait égorger ses parents.

Au mot égorger, Clary laissa échapper un petit crie d'effroi. Horrifiée, elle regardait Jace prendre un visage douloureux.

\- Aimé n'a pas prononcé de mots pendant 1 an après ça, reprît-il. Elle hurlait dans son sommeil, on devait dormir avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemars mais elle n'a pas parlée une seule fois. Elle se rendait invisible presque inexistante. Elle s'effaçait. Et puis un jour alors qu'Alec et Izzy fêtait leurs 9 ans, elle a parlait.

Clary l'écouta attentivement. Elle voyait en ses récits une nouvelle façon de voir Aimélina.

\- Alec et moi on faisait des bétises, dit Jace en prenant un ton repentissant. On avait décidés d'escalader et de faire de l'équilibrisme sur le très haut muret de la propriété. Pour prouver qui était le meilleur. On était des petits garçons et on était pas très futé. On a grimpés et Aimélina est sortit en trombe avec Izzy. Izzy nous criait de descendre. Elle hurlait de toute ses forces. Je lui faisait des grimaces et je n'avais pas vue qu'Alec...

Clary le laissa reprendre contenance, sans dire un mot.

\- Alec allait tomber et Aimélina a hurlée son prénom tout d'un coup. Je me suis tourné vers lui à temps pour le rattraper, dit Jace en se frottant la nuque gêné. On est redescendu prudemment. Maryse et Robert sont arrivés en courant. Ils avaient entendu Aimé criait de toute ses forces alors dans la surprise et l'inquiétude sûrement, ils sont sortit. Aimé s'est avancée vers nous et nous a frappé le torse pendant une bonne minute avant de nous traiter d'idiot avec une voix toute cassé et de ce mettre à pleurer.

Il fît une pause dans son récit et essuya une larme traitresse partie sur sa joue.

\- Elle avait eue peur de nous perdre, dit-il. On la prît dans nos bras pendant qu'Izzy expliquait la situation et que nos parents nous criaient dessus. Aimé a recommencé à parlée. Doucement au début, ses cordes vocales n'avaient plus vraiment l'habitude. Aimé a eue 9 ans ensuite et l'Institut de New York l'a demandé en apprentissage. Elle devait faire ses classes ici et il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer ça.

Clary sentit son coeur se serrer. Séparé quelqu'un de sa famille après tout ça s'était quelques chose d'ignoble.

\- Maman était furieuse, s'exclama Jace. On avait été prévenu une semaine à l'avance et Aimé a été obligée de nous quitter. On lui rendait visite une fois par moi. Au départ ça allait. Quand elle nous voyait, elle était heureuse et nous serrait contre elle et au fur et à mesure, on avait plus vraiment de contact physique ou de contact tout court quand on était là. Notre mère l'avait interrogée sans vraiment de succés et puis Alec avait vue les bleues, les mains en sang à la fin de la journée et les marques des gifles en allant la voir dans sa chambre après un entrainement. Aimé était arrivé à les cachés en s'enfermant plusieurs heures dans sa chambre et en appliquant une Iratze.

Clary posa sa main sur sa bouche avec suprise et colère. Comment pouvait-on faire subir ça à une petite fille ?

\- Elle avait tellement mal parfois qu'elle avait du mal à s'habiller, dit Jace la colère grandant dans sa voix. Alec l'avait dit à notre mère qui en avait fait un scandale. Mais personne ne lui avait donnait raison parce qu'elle ne les avait pas prît sur le fait. Aimé changeait souvent d'entraineur et quand on était là, elle devait quand même y aller. On ne pouvait vraiment lui parler que tard le soir quand elle revenait de ses interminables entrainements.

Le silence était pesant et pouvait presque ce découper au couteau.

\- Un jour, elle m'a dit ce qu'elle vivait et on a fait un pacte, dit Jace en souriant. On s'est promit de ne jamais laisser tomber l'autre. Un genre de serment de Parabataï rien qu'à nous. On a fait jurer la même chose à Alec et Izzy. On était une famille et rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Clary sourit à son tour. C'était vraiment beau de voir à quel point ils s'aimaient.

\- Max avait bientôt 6 ans et son modèle était Aimé, reprît Jace en riant. Elle ne le lachait pas non plus. C'était son petit frère, son Maxou. Un jour on est tous arrivé. C'était notre visite du mois. On nous a dit qu'Aimé était à l'entrainement et qu'il fallait patienté. Maryse nous a confié à Robert et est allé la voir s'entrainer. Maman la vue ce faire gifler, on est arriver quelques seconde après avec Papa, Aimé ce tenait la joue. On ne comprennait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Notre mère s'est avancé vers Aimé et l'entraineur. Elle s'est mît devant Aimé comme pour la protéger. Je ne sais plus quel numéro il était cette entraineur là. Elle à levé la main et lui a mît la gifle la plus violente que je n'ai encore aujourd'hui jamais vue.

Clary sursauta presque de surprise. Maryse ne rigolait pas quand on touchait à ses enfants.

\- Elle lui a dit que s'il levait la main sur Aimé ou un autre de ses enfants, il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour, dit le blond. Je m'en souvient comme si ça s'était passé ce matin même. Mar' à prît la main d'Aimé qui était toute abîmé et la ramené à sa chambre pour la soigner mais avant elle s'est arrêté devant Rob et lui a dit qu'on déménagés ici et qu'ils acceptaient le poste de directeur de l'Institut. Il a juste hoché la tête, il était d'accord. On l'a tous suivit. Aimé ne disait rien et puis elle a juste prit notre mère dans ses bras et lui a dit merci.

Clary était de plus en plus intriguait en sachant tous ça Aimé lui parraissait encore plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà à ses yeux.

\- Maryse l'a mise au pied du mur le soir même. Pour enfin savoir, dit Jace en gigotant pour mieux s'installer. Les bleues, les marques, les coupures et le sang sur ses mains se n'étaient que la partie immergés de l'iceberg. Les différents entraineurs d'Aimé l'avait insulté et méprisé. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses parents, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être une shadowhunter. Maman a découvert ce soir là que l'Enclave s'arrangeait pour faire d'Aimélina une machine à tuer. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle n'est confiance quand les lois et ses capacités de combats.

\- Ils voulaient créer un robot tueur sur commande en somme, dit Clary en voyant que Jace cherchait ses mots.

\- C'est exactement ça, dit Jace. Notre mère était hors d'elle et quand elle en a parlé à Robert, il a eue une réaction bien pire. Il a convoqué le Haut Conseille et a demandé à ce qu'ils arrêtent l'entrainement d'Aimé. Elle était bien assez forte pour le terrain meilleure même que les plus anciens shadowhunters. Elle parlait plusieurs langues et était une spécialiste du combat. Elle n'avait que 10 ans. Mais la requête a été refusé et Aimé a était transféré. Elle a été forcé de partir pour l'Institut de Dublin. On était tous horrifié. Aimé n'avait que 10 ans comme je te l'ai dit et elle était forcé de rejoindre un fois de plus un endroit où elle ne connaissait personne.

Clary ne disait rien mais était tout aussi hortifié. Elle comprennait mieux pourquoi Aimé n'avait pas confiance du tout en l'Enclave.

\- Elle nous envoyait des lettres beaucoup à Maryse qui s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être avec elle. Elle venait nous rendre visite au début et c'était toujours la joie, s'exclama Jace. Elle nous manquait terriblement et au fur et à mesure, elle a arrêté de venir. Izzy avait espionné une conversation des parents qui parlait d'une lettre d'Aimé. Le directeur de l'Institut de Dublin, lui avait interdit les voyages à New York.

\- C'est dégueulasse, s'écria Clary.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était un ordre direct de l'Enclave. L'Inquisiteur de l'époque, celui avant ma grand mère, disait que quand elle était avec nous Aimé ne s'occupait plus des affaires des shadowhunters et pour eux, c'était inadmisible. Elle a continué les lettres mais elle a arrêté de venir nous voir. On avait preque 14 ans et Max et les parents on était transféré à Dubaï. Aimé a demandé sa mutation un an plus tard. Elle ne la pas obtenue. Mais Dubaï et Dublin travaillaient souvent ensemble alors ils se voyaient. Imogène a été élu Inquisitrice l'année de nos 15 ans et Aimé a redemandé une mutation. Elle était persuadé qu'on allait suivre les parents mais Maman lui a expliqué qu'on était puni en quelques sortes.

\- À cause des requêtes ?, demanda Clary.

\- Oui et puis on a apprit l'année dernière que c'était aussi un peu à cause du Cercle, lui répondit Jace. Aimé est devenue une chasseuse d'ombre itinérante en quelques sortes. Elle n'avait plus d'Institut et allait là où on avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait une chambre de prêt un peu partout. C'est pour ça qu'elle a si peu d'affaire personnnelle. Elle a eue des problème avec des créatures obscurs pas très net pendant ses années là. Aujourd'hui encore on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle ne veut pas en parler pour le moment. Elle avait fait une demande de transfère définitif à l'Institut de New York. Elle attendait la réponse. Et puis l'année dernière, je l'ai appelé une nuit où je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien dans ma peau à cause de toute ses histoire avec Valentin. Elle est arrivé le lendemain et son transfère a été accépté par Imogène Herondale en personnne. La suite, tu l'as connais.

La rousse regarda son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller m'excuser, dit-elle alors que Jace enroulait ses bras autour d'elle.

Jace ce contenta d'hocher la tête. Il savait que maintenant elles allaient ce réconcilier. Il en était vraiment heureux. Peu de gens savait ce qu'Aimé avait traversé. En avait vaguement entendu parler mais rare était ce qui savait réellement. Si l'expliquer à Clary pouvait les aider toute les deux alors il était partant. Sa petite amie lui embrassa la joue et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'excuser de ce pas. Il vérifia son téléphone et vît un message qui l'inquiéta :

"Je ne l'as trouve pas", avait écrit Izzy.

Dans la salle de réunion, tout les chefs de Clans était réunie par deux. La Reine des fées dans son apparence d'adolescente était avec son second, une jolie fée à la peau pâle et au cheveux foncé. Raphaël était avec Lily Chen qui était son second à lui aussi. C'était une jolie vampire de 90 ans au trait fin et aux yeux bridés malicieux. Luke était droit et fière en chef de meute aux côtés d'un confrère prénommé Mark. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité près à protéger tout les loups du monde et pas seulement leurs meute. Magnus et Catharina se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, la communauté des sorciers étaient très soudés et les avaient désignés sans vraiment ce concerté croyant en leurs bienveillance envers eux. Imogène représentait les shadowhunters mais contre tout attente, elle avait renvoyé ses gardes personnelle à l'entrée de la salle et avait gardé Alec pour qu'il soit le deuxième représentant des Néphélims. Elle savait que les créatures obscurs avait confiance en lui et en ses décision et quelques choses, un instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trompé lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance elle aussi.

\- Que fait-on ici jeune shadowhunter ?, demanda la Reine des fées qui s'impatienté.

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter de..., commença Imogène qui fût coupé par la Reine.

\- Je ne vous le demandait pas à vous mais au jeune Lightwood mes fés n'ont que très peu confiance en l'Enclave mais ils croient se garçon, avoua la Reine sans filtre ni détournement de phrase.

Alec était flaté ? C'était le mot juste. Lui qui avait eue tant de mal à ce faire respecter en tant que simple shadowhunter, le voilà qu'il avait la confiance du monde obscurs. Imogène le regarda, comprennant les rétissances des créatures obscurs envers l'Enclave. Elle souria à Alec et lui fît signe de diriger la réunion. Il hocha la tête et dit :

\- J'ai demandé cette réunion pour discuter des événements de ses derniers temps.

\- Jonathan Christopher a-t-il été arrêté ?, demanda Raphaël.

\- Malheuresement, la capture de Jonathan et très compliqué et ce complique de jour en jour, lui répondit sincérement Alec.

\- Pourquoi donc ?, demanda Catharina.

Alec se frotta les mains sur les genoux et répondit :

\- L'une de mes... collègues à découvert un nouvelle élément qui nous empêche de faire notre travail correctement, dit Alec pour ne pas tout révélé.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus Alec ne lui avait pas parlé de ça.

\- Pourrions nous parler à cette collègue ?, demanda Mark.

\- Bien-sûr, dit Alec en se tournant vers Raj qui était a la porte avec les gardes d'Imogène. Raj tu pourrais me trouver Aimé et me la ramener ?

Au surnom de la jeune fille, la Reine des fées se redressa pour mieux écouter. Sa fascinante petite shadowhunter allait arriver. Raj hocha la tête et partit au pas de course, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il retrouva Aimélina prête à aller dans sa chambre.

\- Hey ! Alec a besoin de toi en réunion, l'interpella Raj.

Aimé lui sourit de façon un peu éteinte puis ce reprit et lui sourit plus franchement. Cela troubla quelques peu son ami.

\- Je te suis, lui dit-elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Bien sûr, juste un léger mal de tête, lui répondit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient.

Il lui ouvrit la porte alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fît un signe de tête respectueux à tout le monde Et se posta aux côtés de son frère.

\- Vous êtes ?, demanda Mark.

\- Aimélina Kentwell, shadowhunter, dit-elle avec un professionnalisme qui surprit ses amis présent dans la pièce.

\- Pourriez-vous nous renseigner sur les problèmes de la capture de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ?, demanda la Reine des fées.

\- Comme vous le savez tous Valentin est mort il y a quelques mois, commença-t-elle. Son fils a été absent de nos radars. Nous avons cependant apprit qu'il avait le soutient de démons supérieurs.

\- Qui sont-ils ?, demanda Magnus.

\- On ne sait pas encore mais on pense que ce sont des hauts placés dans la hiérarchie des enfers, lui répondit Aimélina.

\- Vous pensez aux princes des enfers ?, demanda Luke.

\- On est encore entrain de chercher, dit-elle. Donc je ne veux pas me prononcé.

\- En réalité vous ne savez rien de plus que nous, dit Mark agaçé.

\- Je vous prîs de respecter celle qui à si souvent sauvés nos vies, dit la Reine avec un sourire crispé.

Aimélina sursauta sur la surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

\- Sais-tu autres choses ?, demanda Raphaël qui commençait à s'agacé du comportement du loup.

\- On sait que Jonathan a lié son sang et celui d'un démon supérieur à un pentagramme pour ce lié avec quelqu'un de notre camp, dit Aimélina.

\- Il suffit d'executer cette personne et c'est réglé, dit Mark.

Tout le monde s'agitta. Et les yeux d'Aimélina envoya des éclairs sur le loup. Elle frappa du plat de la main sur la table ronde en bois et regarda le loup droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok on va parler franchement, vous et moi. Si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de ce shadowhunter je m'arrange pour que vous ne puissiez plus jamais avoir de progéniture, dit Aimélina.

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise à par la Reine des fées qui souriait à pleine dent. Le loup montra les dents à la jeune fille en tenue de shadowhunter.

\- Aucun shadowhunter n'a executé de loup par simple peur alors aucun loup ne tuera un shadowhunter pour les mêmes raisons, dit-elle en se redressant et en croisant les bras.

\- De plus, la soutient Magnus. Quand un démon supérieur lie son sang à un pentagramme rien ne peut changer le sort à par tuer le dit démon.

\- Donc il faut trouver ce démon, monsieur Lightwood, commença Imogène. Avez vous des idées ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut s'entraider les uns les autres et ne pas se diviser maintenant, commença Alec. Nous sommes tous en danger mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous avons prouvés que l'unité du monde obscurs était une force.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Magnus alors que Catharina acquiéçé. Les shadowhunters on le soutient des sorciers.

\- Forcément étant donné que vous vivez ensemble, s'exclama Mark.

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres peuvent compter sur mes fées, dit la Reine en faisant un signe de tête respectueux à Alec.

\- Les vampires sont d'accord, dit Raphaël alors que Lily souriait.

\- Vous avez le soutient de la meute du Loup de Jade, dit Luke.

\- Eh bien pas celle du Moonbar, dit Mark.

\- On s'en passera, marmona Aimélina.

Tous ses amis eurent un sourire, la connaissant par coeur et le loup recommença à grogner, menaçant. Imogène se leva et dit :

\- Menacer cette jeune fille encore une fois et c'est moi qui m'arrange pour que votre progéniture n'existe jamais.

Cette journée réservait donc beaucoup de surprise. Le loup dessera les dents et se rasseilla.

\- Votre soutient ne nous serra probablement pas utile étant donné la taille de votre meute mais pensez au soutient que pourrez vous apporter les chasseurs d'ombres, dit l'Inquisitrice.

Le loup réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, vous avez le soutient des loups du Moonbar, dit-il en bougonnant.

\- Je pense que le mieux et détablir de nouveaux accords, dit Alec en se levant.

Magnus fît apparaître du papier et des stylos.

\- Ça va être une longue réunion, marmonna Lily en attrapant un stylo.

Aimélina se pencha vers son frère et dit :

\- Je vais y aller. Il faut encore que je prévienne qui tu sais.

Alec hocha la tête et elle ajouta :

\- Parles-en à Magnus pendant votre pause, dit Aimélina.

Alec lui embrassa la joue avec un sourire.

\- Promis !

Elle sortit sans que personne ne la voit et les laissa régler les nouvelles lois qui leurs permettrons de vivre bien mieux et en harmonie. Elle devait parler à Jace d'urgence.


	38. Chapitre 32

Un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon immense retard.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bone lecture et une bonne journée.

hachiko97412 pour le chapitre 30 : Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plus. Ce chapitre et extrêmement charger et ce qui suivent aussi alors accroche toi.

hachiko97412 pour le chapitre 31 : C'est l'envie qu'elle donne à tout le monde mais ne t'inquiète pas elle s'en remet. Je suis entrain d'écrire des chapitre beaucoup plus dur et j'espère que ça ne touchera paq trop vos petit coeur d'artichaud. Bisous sucrés ma petite carotte cisellé.

.

.

.

Aimélina sortit de la salle en respirant un bon coup. Certaines situations mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Elle se dirigea vers les chambres avec calme comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'engagea une tournade de noir, de jaune et d'orange lui fonça dessus. Elle dût faire bloque pour ne pas tomber au sol sous le choque. Elle allait étouffer mais apparemment les trois autres s'en fichaient. Jace, Isabelle et Clary l'avaient entrainés dans un câlin asphyxiant et n'étaient pas près à la lâcher de si tôt. Elle les serra contre elle un instant et tenta de se reculer. Sans succés.

\- Les gars, s'exclama-t-elle. Je vous aime aussi mais j'étouffe là.

Tous se reculèrent d'un seul coup en la regardant et elle inspira avec force. Elle respirait de nouveau sans entrave. Izzy se mît à lui donner de petite tape sur le bras en l'insultant de stupide idiote.

\- Où étais-tu passé ?, demanda-t-elle en la frappant à chaque mot.

\- Aie, s'exclama Aimé. J'étais en salle de réunion avec Alec et les chefs de Clans. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

\- On a crut que tu étais partit, dit Jace.

\- Je vous ai promit de ne plus jamais partir, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je ne vais pas le faire pour un oui pour un non.

Elle les regarda bizarrement quelques instants et leurs souria.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelques choses, dit-elle en commençant à avancer.

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Simon pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait dans sa chambre avec les autres puis le rangea. Tout ça dans un silence qui inquiéta les trois idiots derrière elle. Elle frappa tout de même à la porte. Simon leurs ouvrit avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main pour les laisser entrer. La chambre était comme toutes les autres dans sa taille mais le reste était bien différent. La bibliothéque encastrait dans le mur était emplie de comics et de dvd en tout genre. La guitare et son étuit étaient installés avec précaution avec le synthétiseur et le micro. L'ordinateur était sur la table de chevet, fermé. Le lit était fait et des photos décorés le mur le plus grand rendant l'espace, pourtant vide à cet endroit, acceuillant et chaleureux.

\- Wow, s'exclama Izzy. Simon ta chambre est extra !

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Aimé m'a aidé à ranger.

Personne ne savait encore pour leur relation. Ils étaient tous trop occupés pour le voir. Entre le frère de Clary en liberté et les pouvoirs angélique de la rousse et de Jace, ils avaient d'autres choses à penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?, demanda Isabelle en s'asseyant sur le lit suivit de près par les autres.

\- Je sais ou plutôt Alec et moi savons, d'où vient ta blessure, dit-elle en s'adressant à Jace.

Il la regarda avec surprise et lui demanda du regard de continuer.

\- Jonathan a lié son sang et celui d'un démon supérieur à un pentagramme, dit-elle comme si elle lançait une bombe. C'est pour ça que tu es lié à lui et qu'il sait qu'on ne répliquera jamais à ses attaques.

\- Parce que s'il meurt, je meurt, dit Jace qui réalisait l'étendu du problème.

Tous étaient sous le choque. Il avait donc réussie à les faire mettre à genoux. Personne ne réagit violemment. Trop sonné sûrement.

\- Magnus a apporté un début de solution, dit-elle comme un espoir. Il faut tuer le démon supérieur pour détruire le lien.

Espoir était le mot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient contre un démon supérieur. Ils n'étaient pas facile à tuer mais c'était possible et cela leur suffisaient amplement.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver ce fameux démon, dit Clary.

\- Exact, dit Simon.

Tous ce sourièrent. Après quatres mois à stagné dans le néant le plus total d'information et d'action. Cette fois, ils avaient quelques choses à chasser. Il fallait trouver un démon assez proche de Jonathan pour lui faire confiance et accepter de lier son sang à un pentagramme. C'était dangereux pour un démon de faire ce genre de chose puisque ça l'épuisait et le rendait détéctable pour les chasseurs d'ombres.

\- Je vais commençer à faire une liste des démons supérieur, dit Izzy en sautant du lit pour se remettre debout.

Simon avait sortit son téléphone pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec quelques contacts qu'il avait gardé de sa vie de vampire, dans le monde obscurs.

\- Ok, je vais me renseigner auprès de Dotte sur ce qui pourrait nous servir à éradiquer le démon et pas seulement à le banir, dit Aimé.

\- Avant ça, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?, lui demanda Clary.

\- Bien-sûr, lui répondit la brune. Toi tu ne bouge pas de l'Institut, Jace.

Jace hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Aimé déposa un tendre baisé sur la joue de Simon alors qu'il parlait à un vampire du nord pour chopper des information sur le passé de Jonathan. Il lui souria et lui dit tout bas "À ce soir". Les deux filles sortirent dans le couloir alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre elles. Aimé attendit que Clary se mette à parler, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, commença la rousse. Et pour le reste du temps, on s'est éloignés ses derniers mois et c'est de ma faute parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que tout était de ma faute et pas de la tienne.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Aimélina en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Valentin et de Jonathan et... ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a bléssée mais je ne t'en veux pas Clar'.

Clary, les larmes aux yeux, la serra un peu plus contre elle et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?, lui dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma Clary.

Leur différent était finie. Eh par Raziel, ça faisait du bien. Clary avait faillie perdre l'une des personnes les plus importes de sa vie.

\- Je viens avec toi voir Dotte, dit Clary.

\- Non reste avec Jace. Veille sur lui et tiens moi au courant, dit Aimélina en se séparant de la rousse.

Clary ne protesta pas. Aimé aussi s'inquiétait pour Jace et était rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un suivait le blond dans tout ce qu'il faisait pour le garder en sécurité.

\- Je vais passé prendre des nouvelle de la réunion auprès de Raj et je vais y aller, dit Aimélina en commençant à partir. Je compte sur toi Fairchild.

Clary ria et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son petit ami. Jace était sur son lit, un livre à la main et un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Clary prit son cahier laissait à l'abandon sur le guéridon et s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui. Il la regarda et souria avant qu'elle ne prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser.

...

\- On va prendre une pause, dit Alec en soupirant et se frottant les cheveux. On arrive à rien pour le moment.

Tout le monde acquiéça en soupirant de soulagement. Ils étaient tous tendue et devaient s'entretenir avec leurs communautés. Alec était tendu et, les yeux fermés, secouait ses épaules pour calmer ses muscles en tension. Quelqu'un passa ses mains sur ses omoplates et massa ses épaules pour le détendre. Il reconnaissait facilement la douceur des gestes de Magnus. Il soupira d'aise et laissa le sorcier glisser ses mains sur le tissu noir pour enlever sa tension. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et embrassa la main que l'indonésien avait posé sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne m'a pas dit pour le shadowhunter, dit Magnus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

La salle était vide et sans fenêtre. Elle était immense et une table ronde en bois foncé vernis trônait au milieu. Les sources de lumière étaient des chandeliers et des torches dispersé dans la pièce et autour de la table.

\- Je venais de l'apprendre, Aimé et moi l'avions devinés cinq minutes avant la réunion, dit Alec avec une moue désolé. C'est Jace alors il faut le protéger.

Magnus souria et secoua la tête avant de prendre le visage du shadowhunter en coupe et de l'embrasser doucement et sensuellement, créant un feu ardent au fond des reins du jeune homme. Qui d'ailleurs mît fin au baiser.

\- J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?, demanda Magnus un peu perdu.

\- Non, dit Alec en secouant la tête. C'est même tout le contraire.

\- Ah bon ?, dit Magnus en riant. Je pense qu'il va falloir arranger ça ce soir.

\- Je pense aussi, dit Alec en embrassant doucement Magnus une dernière fois.

Magnus regarda sa montre et le regarda ensuite.

\- Ne te décourage pas d'accord ?, dit-il. Tes idées sont bonnes, excellentes même. Alors convaint les mon amour.

Alec hocha la tête et tout le monde arriva avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste envers son petit ami. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'ils habitaient ensembles, il pouvait dire compagnon ? Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là pour reprendre les choses sérieuses. Raphaël fût la première personne à parler pour la suite de cette réunion.

\- J'ai discuté avec beaucoup de vampire, commença-t-il. De mon Clan ou non et c'est sans appelle. Aucun d'eux ne veut s'associer avec des loup-garous.

Alec soupira de deception et les autres d'agacement. Il y avait toujours quelques choses qui clochait. Quand les loups étaient d'accord, les vampire ne l'étaient pas. Ou les fées. Ou les sorciers. Ou les shadowhunters.

\- Ma meute veut bien s'associer avec les vampires, dit Luke. Elle est prête à offrir refuge en cas de besoin.

Alec souria. Il aimait vraiment bien Luke et en cet instant, il l'admirait. Mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'associer avec des ennemies de toujours pour le bien du plus grand nombre, c'était vraiment courageux. Lily regarda Luke un moment et parla à l'oreille de Raphaël. Le vampire la regarda à son tour et hocha la tête sous le sourire de son bras droit.

\- Les vampires sont prêts à faire la même chose au Dumort, dit Raphaël. Mais seulement avec les loups de la meute de Luke.

Mark les regarda horrifié. Il était sérieux ce vampire à la noix ?!

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?, cria-t-il.

\- Vous ne nous offrez aucune hospitalité, ni aucun respect, dit Lily. Pourquoi nous vous aiderions ?

Mark frappa la table du poing, le visage marqué par la fureur. Il amorça un geste pour ce jetter sur la vampire mais fût intercepté par Luke qui plaqua la tête de l'alpha sur la table, et lui tordit le bras avec assez de force pour lui faire mal. Mais pas assez pour lui casser. Il lui cria de se calmer et Mark lui grogna dessus près à ce transformer. Alec se leva et cria :

\- Mark, vous ne croyez pas que le monde va déjà assez mal et que la guerre est déjà bien assez prôche pour ne pas la déclencher ici ?

Tout le monde le regarda, penaud. Mark avait cessait de grogner pour écouter et les autres étaient franchement choqués. Les shadowhunters que se soit de simple soldats ou de haut dirigeant, personne n'avait jamais parlé aussi ouvertement des problèmes du Monde Obscurs avec une autre créature. Luke relâcha l'autre alpha.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre, cria le directeur de l'Institut de New York. Parce que moi oui. J'en ai ras le bol des guerres entre les créatures obscurs. Réveillez-vous bordel ! On est tous dans la même merde. Morgenstern ne fera pas de différence, il tuera tout le monde. Alors soit on se concentre et on avance ensemble pour combattre et gagner face à cet enfoiré ou soit on reste comme ça et personne n'a d'aide des autres, tout le monde reste de son côté et tout le monde meurt !

Chaque chef de Clans avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules, défait. Le shadowhunter leur faisait la morale et il avait raison. Ils y trouveraient leurs comptes après tout et si le monde était détruit plus personne ne serait en vie pour juger leurs comportement. Tous se rasseyèrent et cessèrent les enfantillages.

\- Le jeune Néphilim a raison, dit la Reine des fées. Il faut que nous nous unissions pour vaincre.

Les deux sorciers présents hochèrent la tête. Imogène restait silencieuse, observatrice. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'une telle force ce cachait en la personne d'un Lightwood. Elle avait longtemps pensée que les Herondale étaient les plus sages et les plus forts pour gouverner et apporter des solutions pour la paix et faire règner la justice. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvée plus fort qu'elle. Alexander Lightwood était aimé des créatures obscurs et des shadowhunters sous son commendement. Il était quelqu'un qui écoutait et qui se souciait réellement des autres. Il avait ce talent d'orateur, ce charisme envoutant et cette force de persuasion digne des plus grands dirigeant. Il était aussi humble et ne souciait guère du sang ou des origines, pour lui une victime était une victime peut lui importait qu'elle soit une fée ou un chasseur d'ombres. Elle était réellement admirative. Peut-être qu'un jour, il prendrait sa place qui sait. Bizarrement cette pensée la réjouissait.

\- Que proposes-tu Alexander ?, demanda Magnus qui n'avait pas vraiment parlé pendant les débats.

\- Plusieurs choses pour tout avouer, dit-il en restant debout.

\- Expose les donc, jeune Lightwood, réclama la Reine des fées.

\- Chacun de nos clans est fort, commença le chasseur d'ombre. On ne peut pas nier ça. Mais maintenant, pensez à ce qu'ils pourraient devenir en se mélangeant.

Il reçut pour simple réponse des exclamations indignés, surprises ou excités. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la joie, il n'était pas bête mais attendait... plus ? Il ne savait pas comment exprimer son inconfort. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'on le maudit ou que quelqu'un éclate de colère. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à des larves. Et puis l'atmosphère changea et Mark apporta l'éclat de voix.

\- Jamais, hurla-t-il. Jamais, je ne ferai équipe avec des rats comme les vampires. Je préférerai mourir !

\- Eh bien c'est exactement ce qu'il va vous arriver, dit Imogène avec calme. Si vous ne coopérez pas.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé à certains d'entre vous, dit précipitement Alec. Mais je suis sûr que ça ferai la différence. Si on s'allit les uns aux autres, on sera plus puissant que jamais et plus unis aussi. Jonathan ne s'attendra jamais à ce qu'on est pût s'entendre et travailler ensemble dans la paix et l'harmonie.

Les chefs de clans buvaient ses paroles comme on savoureraient du bon vin. Ils étaient tous attentifs, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle chose et s'ils étaient tout à fait honnête, il y avait largement plus de pour que de contre. Cependant, personne n'osa franchir le pas pour un oui et Alec essaya de les convaincre une dernière fois.

\- Imaginez les pouvoirs des loups multipliés par des sorts de sorciers, commença-t-il en captant le sourire aprobateur de Magnus. Ou les méthodes de combats incroyables des soldats fés améliorés par la vitesse des vampires. Imaginez les protections angéliques sur vos maisons et vos repères. Imaginez des shadowhunters protéger votre famille et vos proches. On pourrait créer tous ça ! On pourrait créer une unité parfaite dans notre monde et prouver aux anges, aux démons à tout les Jonathan de ce monde que les personnes à craindre son bien là et qu'ils sont partout et unis !

Magnus se leva et posa sa main sur le symbole des sorciers sur la table. Il venait de donner son accords. Officieusement pour l'instant mais un accord tout de même. Luke le suivit en posant sa main sur le symbole des loups. La reine des fées fût la suivante, avec un sourire et une révérence. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là. Raphaël avait un air renfrogné pas encore décidé alors qu'il était clairement emballé par l'idée. Lily roula des yeux et se leva avant de poser sa main sur le symbole des vampires avec une tape derrière la tête de Raphaël. Il se leva et posa sa main sur celle de son second. Alec posa sa main sur la rune qui représenté les chasseurs d'ombres et Imogène posa sa main sur la sienne. Ce geste était un geste fort en sens et en symbole. L'Enclave acceptait le début des nouveaux accords. Mark se leva et se contenta de dire :

\- Je ne pactiserai pas avec des assassins, des sales suceurs de sangs, des lutins et des magiciens d'opérette, s'exclama-t-il. Ne comptez pas sur ma meute.

Il commença à partir et se stoppa un instant en entendant :

\- Si tu parlais au non de ta meute, tu aurais mît ta fierté de côté et tu aurais posé ta main sur cette table, dit Luke. Tu ne parles pas en tant qu'alpha, tu parles comme un loup solitaire et rancunier, tu parles comme un alpha qui condamne sa meute.

Mark sortit tout de même. Il n'était pas près à être l'alpha qu'il devrait être. Luke espérait que pour sa meute il fera l'effort de leur laisser le choix de partir et rejoindre l'union ou de rester à ses côtés.

\- Commençons à rédiger la première décision du tout nouveau conseil du monde obscurs, dit Imogène pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous se rasseyèrent, le sourire retrouvés. Alec écrivit lui même sur le bout de papier vierge qui conteindra les principes de leur nouvelle vie à tous. Soudain, des grognements et aboiements ce firent entendre tout proche de la porte. Comme si deux loups se battaient. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui ce confirma quand deux énorme loups débarquèrent dans la salle en se mordant et se donnant des coups de griffes. Luke fît reculer tout le monde et se transforma à son tour. Il aboya violement faisant se recroqueviller l'un des loups qui recula dans un coin le museau bas. L'autre lui grogna dessus avec rage et lui sauta à la gorge. Ils se battèrent alors sous les yeux médusés des autres. Une lutte de pouvoir entre deux alphas était rare à voir si l'on était pas loup-garous mais en plus de ça le béta qui avait tentait de combattre son alpha avait courbé l'échine devant un autre l'acceptant à la place de l'autre comme un pur automatisme. L'un des loups couina et ne se releva pas. L'autre se changea une deuxième fois. Luke était par terre recroquevillé sur lui même, pas vraiment bléssé mais épuisé.

\- Raj, commença Alec avant d'être interrompue par l'indien.

\- Je vais leurs chercher des fringues, dit Raj en partant en courant.

Le béta s'était retransformé. Il était très jeune. Peut-être 15 ou 16 ans et pourtant il avait un grand courage pour tenter de combattre un alpha. Personne ne parla. Encore sous le choque. Le loup mort reprit sa forme humaine. C'était Mark. Raj arriva et donna une paire de vêtement à Luke avant de s'approcher doucement de l'adolescent encore recroquevillé dans un coin et de lui tendre des vêtements. Luke s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse et était déjà devant le loup garou qui avait enfilé son pantalon et mettait tout juste son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il vit Luke, il dit :

\- Je ne voulais pas me battre contre lui, commença-t-il. Toute la meute essayait de le raisonner. On était tous ravie d'accepter les nouveaux accords mais il a dit qu'il préférait que l'on meurt tous plutôt que l'on s'associe à des vampires et des shadowhunters.

Le gamin s'essuyait frénétiquement les mains sur le jogging qu'il avait enfilé.

\- Je ne contrôle pas encore bien mes transformations surtout quand je suis en colère, ajouta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et s'en voulait enormément. Luke posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout va bien ce passer. Ce qu'il s'est passait est de mon fait et pas du tien, dit Luke avec douceur. Comment es-ce que tu t'appelle ?

\- Tim Rodriguez.

\- Tim, tu va remonter et m'attendre en haut avec le reste de ta meute, dit Luke avec calme. Je vais venir dans 2 minutes pour expliquer la situation. Raj, tu peux l'accompagner ?

Le chasseur d'ombre hocha la tête et s'executa.


	39. Chapitre 33

Me voilà de retour ! Je suis vraiment en train de finir cette fiction. Vraiment. Je me choque moi même.

Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je répond au review en dessous.

Bonne lecture.

Liki: J'adore les écrire comme ils sont dans ma tête. Aussi bizarre et aussi... non pas d'autre mot que bizarre. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Des bisous à toi.

hachiko97412: Malheuresement ton petit coeur va encore subir beaucoup. Ils n'ont pas finit d'en baver nos héros. Mais ne t'en fait pas je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te créer de crise cardiaque. Bisous mon petit chat sucré au amande.

.

.

.

Aimélina était devant la porte du loft de Dotte et n'osait pas entrer du tout. Les bruits dans l'appartement ne présentaient pas de menace bien au contraire. Ou peut-être que si mais pour ses yeux. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle entendit un cri strident et sortit ses armes alors que des bruit de verre cassé se faisait entendre. Aimélina défonça la porte, armes à la main. Une grosse masse sombre s'abattie sur elle en un instant. Elle ne vit plus rien d'autre qu'une tournade noir autour d'elle lui flouttant le reste de la pièce. Son coeur se mît à la faire souffrir et sa poitrine se souleva avec peine et douleur. Un pentagramme se déssinait en dessous de ses genoux par terre. Si elle le laissait se fermer elle était condamné à l'enfer. Aimé réagit au quart de tour et planta son épée séraphique sur l'une des branches du pentagramme. La tournade se stoppa d'un seul coup et un hurlement lui emplie les oreilles avant de faire exploser le cercle noir. Elle retrouva son souffle comme une délivrance. Dotte, une simple chemise d'homme sur le dos, se laissa tomber devant elle pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, tout se bousculait. Le hurlement, cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait très bien.

\- Jace, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle se redressa et sortit son téléphone. Elle essaya de l'appeler alors que Dotte et l'homme avec qui elle était commençait à paniquer. Aimé avait de légère coupure sur tout le visage et semblait terrorisé. Elle appela Clary mais n'eue aucune réponse non plus. Elle se mît à courir sous les yeux des deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne l'Institut. Dotte décida de s'habiller et de la suivre. Elle savait où irai la chasseuse d'ombres. Aimélina arriva dans la vieille Eglise dans un état second. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient atrocement et son coeur la menaçait d'exploser. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Jace et retrouva Clary par terre avec une blessure à la tête. Elle se mît à genoux devant elle et d'une main tremblante, vérifia son pouls. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant son coeur battre normalement. Elle souleva la tête de Clary et lui secoua l'épaule.

\- Clar' ?, l'appela-t-elle. Clar', il faut que tu te réveille.

Clary gémissa de douleur et se redressa. Aimélina la prit dans ses bras alors que Clary se mettait à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?, demanda Aimélina en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Jace a crié de douleur et il s'est levé comme s'il était possédé, commença Clary. Je l'ai suivie et puis d'un seul coup, il a parlé avec la voix de Jonathan et il m'a assomé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, demanda sa meilleure amie fébrile.

\- Que nos familles allaient être traqué et que le monde lui appartenait.

Dorothéa déboula d'un coup d'un seul et poussa un petit cri avant d'activer sa magie pour soigner sa protégée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Jace est avec Jonathan, dit Aimélina, défaite. Jace est le jouet de l'ennemie.

...

La réunion avait été suspendue pour quelques heures. Le temps de régler le problème des loups. Mais quand Alec vît sa soeur arrivait en courant vers lui, le visage recouvers de coupures, il sût que les problème ne faisait que commencer.

\- Jace est avec Jonathan, dit-elle.

Alec s'asseya sans rien dire. Jace était son frère, son parabataï et maintenant il servait d'arme à un taret qui voulait détruire le monde et faire venir l'enfer sur terre. Il allait sûrement mal et lui devait s'occuper des nouveaux accords et des loups et leur crise et des autres Clans. Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il était à la hauteur des responsabilités qu'on lui avait confié. Il avait peur et commençait à croire que la guerre était perdu d'avance. Aimélina s'ajeunouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Concentre-toi sur les Clans et les accords, dit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de Jace, de Jonathan et du sort, ok ?

\- On y arrivera jamais, lui répondit-il.

\- Bien-sûr que si, s'exclama-t-elle. On va y arriver. Tu vas régler les nouveaux accords et t'occuper de tes fonctions de directeur et moi je m'occuperai du reste.

\- Retrouve mon parabataï, dit-il.

\- Compte sur moi !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Je t'aime aussi petite soeur.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et sortie de la salle pour se diriger en haut et régler le problème au plus vite. Elle passa devant les loups et Luke l'interpella. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'aimerai que tu confirmes la position des shadowhunters sur les nouveaux accords, lui demanda-t-il avant de voir son visage et d'avoir un légé mouvement de recule.

\- Tout ce qu'il vous dit est vrai. L'Enclave est prêt à vous proteger si vous accepter de nous protéger aussi, dit-elle précipitement. Mais mon frère Alec vous renseignera bien plus que moi. Je suis désolée Luke j'ai de grosses urgences mais je passerais au resto ce soir pour en dire plus.

Et elle partit. Sans même le prévenir des dit urgences.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air commode, dit une louve de la meute du Moonbar.

\- Non, elle est inquiète, dit Luke. Je la connais bien, elle aurait passé des heures à vous parler si elle n'avait pas eue d'urgence.

Luke regarda l'endroit où Aimélina avait disparue. Il aimait beaucoup cette gosse mais parfois il avait du mal à vraiment la cerner. Il se tourna vers la meute sans alpha et dit :

\- On va aller voir Alec. Il trouvera une solution et pourra mieux vous renseigner.

En arrivant, il trouvèrent Alec en discussion avec Imogène dans son bureau. Mais cela se stoppa quand les loups arrivèrent. Luke salua Imogène d'un signe de tête respectueux et fît entrer la meute dans la pièce. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine et semblait très soudé.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre alpha, dit Alec respectueusement.

\- Mark n'était pas un bon alpha, dit une jeune femme. Il n'était pas vraiment une bonne personne non plus.

Alec hocha la tête en les regardant.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il le remplacer à la tête de la meute ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Celui qui tue l'alpha devient l'alpha, dit un homme. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne chez les loups.

\- Et vous êtes près à laisser Luke devenir votre alpha et respecter sa décision de suivre les nouveaux accords ?, demanda Alec.

Il y eue un instant de flottement et quelques murmures. Puis soudain, l'adolescent qui s'était battu avec Mark, se détacha du groupe et mît un genou à terre devant Luke. Signifiant ainsi à tout le monde qu'il acceptait Luke comme alpha. Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde se prosterna devant le policier, acceptant d'être dans sa meute.

\- Luke ?, demanda Alec.

\- Bien-sûr que j'accepte, dit Luke comme une évidence.

\- Une chose de réglé alors, lui répondit-il.

Imogène s'avança et demanda :

\- Pouvons-nous reprendre la réunion ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et Luke demanda 5 minutes de battement pour pouvoir parler à Maya qui était son second en quelques sortes. Elle vient d'ailleurs remplacer Mark. Une fois tout le monde installer, Imogène posa la feuille avec la première décision du conseil des Clans et laissa de nouveau Alec diriger.

\- Après tous ses problèmes, commença-t-il. Je vous propose de reprendre où l'on c'était arrêté.

\- Les sorciers voudraient proposés quelques choses, dit Catharina récoltant des hochement de tête encourageant.

\- En effet, nous nous sommes entretenus les uns avec les autres et nous avons eue l'idées de créer des entrainements entre les différents Clans, dit Magnus. Pour s'associer plus facilement.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit la Reine des fées. Mon peuple en serrait ravie.

\- De même pour les vampires, dit Raphaël.

Imogène hocha la tête et Alec approuva en nottant la motion nouvellement adopté.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit Alec. Et l'Institut autorisera les créatures obscurs à venir s'entrainer dans les grandes salles quand ils en auront envie.

Tout le monde acquiéça avec plaisir.

\- Je propose quelques choses au nom de mes fées, dit la Reine. Je pourrais poster des soldats devant chaque structures et renforcer les barrières magiques autour de chaque point stratégique de nos Clans.

\- Nous vous en remercions, Majesté, dit Alec.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire après mon erreur, dit la Reine faisant clairement référence à son association avec le demi démon Morgenstern.

\- Les vampires proposent des patrouilles en villes avec les shadowhunters, dit Lily. Ainsi, qu'un stoque de sang important pour les blessures et une partie du stoque d'or récolté depuis des siècles pour aider les constructions des nouvelles murailles d'Idris et d'Allicante.

La tablet approuva avec des remerciements et Raphaël se redressa pour dire :

\- On propose aussi des flacons de sang de vampire pour les potions des sorciers.

\- Merci Raphaël, dit Magnus avec un sourire ravie.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose et je sais qu'en ce moment c'est de plus en plus dur à trouver, dit-il.

Alec nota sans dire un mot. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une nouvelle air.

\- Les loups proposent une aide militaire à tout le monde, dit Luke. Ainsi qu'une patrouille permanente chez les fées.

\- La force des loups et un canaliseur incroyable pour les sorts des sorciers, on peut, peut-être aider la dessus, dit Maya. Et bien-sûr, on aidera les vampires et les respecteront en tant que personne. S'ils font de même.

\- Si on peut venir à l'improviste de temps en temps, dit Lily.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Luke en riant.

C'est deux là on l'air de vachement s'entendre, non ? Alec fît passer la feuille des nouveaux accord de main en main, tous signèrent de bon coeur le nouveau départ du Monde Obscurs. La dernière à y oppaser sa signature fût Imogène Herondale, l'Inquisitrice, elle cella, comme la tradition le voulait avec son sang.

Tous se sourièrent près à tout pour s'unir et survivre.


	40. Chapitre 34

Mon dieu !

Ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté. Je suis impardonable. Réellement. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienté autant mais le voilà. Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne. La fin est proche et ça me désole mais que voulez-vous. Les plus belles choses on une fin et cette aventure aussi.

Je vais essayer de répondre au review en bas si ça ne vous gène pas. Je crois que c'est tout. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne journée et une vie sur Candy Crush.

Petite-Moldue.

.

.

.

Lilith caressa ce visage si beau et juvénile. Jace ne bougeait pas, il était prostré, en silence à côté du thrône de la mère des démons et attendait, le regard dans le vide, ses yeux suppliant presque qu'on l'achève avant qu'il ne fasse quelques choses qu'il regretterait toute son existence. Il regardait fixement le mur en pierre brut de la grotte qui servait de repère aux ennemies. Jonathan et Lilith étaient là. Des chiens géant tout en flamme faisaient les cent pas dans leurs cage en le regardant comme s'il était leur futur repas.

\- Cette idée est la meilleure que j'ai eue, s'exclama Jonathan en admirant Jace de la tête aux pieds. Quant il tuera Clary et Aimélina, plus personne ne lui fera confiance et il sera tellement anéantie qu'il se laissera mourir.

\- C'est brillant ma gargouille, dit Lilith en s'approchant de lui de son pas dansant. Mais pense plus grand !

Son fils la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Imagine le suivre ses pires instinct, commença Lilith en s'approchant de Jace. Et... Oups !, s'exclame-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Il tue son précieux Parabataï.

\- Son âme en soufrirait jusqu'à sa mort, dit Jonathan avec un sourire diabolique. Maman, ton idée est bien meilleure.

Lilith se mît à sourire, déchainant les aboiments caverneux des chiens de l'enfer. Elle avança vers son fils. Puisqu'il l'était forcément, elle l'avait soigné et aidé. Mais plus encore, cet idiot de Valentin avait utilisé son sang pour le transformer. Il a créait un être si purement mauvais qu'il en était déléctable. Lilith caressa la joue blanche et lisse de son fils.

\- Que la première bataille commence mon beau démon, dit-elle en regardant Jace.

Jonathan ordonna à son nouveau pantin de faire une course pour lui. Ce que Lilith n'avait pas prévue, c'est que l'amour d'une soeur ou d'un frère et plus fort que le pire des sorts et que l'amour que la fraterie Lightwood se portait sera à jamais plus forte que toute les épreuves du monde.

...

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre Aimé, dit Izzy paniquée en entrant dans la salle de réunion où tout les chefs de Clans s'étaient réunies.

Alec se leva, sous l'oeil interressée de la Reine des fées.

\- Elle est partie à la recherche de Jace, dit Alec devant tout le monde.

\- Toute seule ?, demanda sa soeur paniquée.

Alec hocha la tête et leva les mains vers elle en signe d'apaisement.

\- Elle va aller bien ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, dit. Elle revient toujours.

Izzy le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

\- Si maman le sait, elle te tuera, dit-elle.

Alec n'avait rien à dire, Isabelle avait raison. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il avait laissé Aimé partir en mission toute seule, ils allaient l'assassinés de sang froid et le maudir. C'est à ce moment que la porte explosa littéralement. Aimélina passa au dessus de la table et se cogna le dos au mur. Jace était debout devant l'encadrement de la porte, les gardes assomés à ses pieds. Il avait le regard vide et les mouvement d'un automate. Il avança vers Alec, tétanisé au milieu du carnage d'invités choqués et de table et de chaise renversé mais Aimélina se releva et lui fonça dedans comme un joueur de football qui voudrait plaquer au sol son adversaire. C'est ce qui ce produit, malheureusement, la carrure de Jace aida ce dernier à reprendre le dessus. La jeune fille lui mît un coup de tête le sonnant quelques peu et lui mît un coup de poing tellement violent que même un boxeur aurait été impressionné. Ça n'assoma cependant pas le blond qui posa ses mains autour de la gorge de la brune. Aimélina bloqua ses mains en l'appelant.

\- Jace arrête ! C'est moi, cria-t-elle a plein poumon alors qu'il retentait sa chance pour l'étrangler puisque personne ne bougeait.

Et pour cause, Lilith avait jouée de ses pouvoirs et les sorts des sorciers ne fonctionnait pas. Ils s'acharnaient sur des barrières invisible. Jace reprit le dessus et lui bloqua les coudes avec les genoux. Alec et Izzy hurlaient derrière les barrières en frappant dessus à coup de poing alors que de l'autre côté le silence règnait. Aimélina les larmes aux yeux posa ses mains sur celle de son meilleur ami et commença :

\- Arrête toi, Jace, dit-elle créant un trouble dans les yeux du blond, une lueur de vie, de compréhension. Tu vas tuer Alec. Tu vas tuer Alec.

Jace dessera ses mains en tremblotant.

\- Alec, répéta-t-il avant de se relever d'un seul coup comme bruler.

Aimélina reprit son souffle d'un coup et le regarda avec intensité en toussant à en vomir ses poumons. Jace la regardait comme s'il voyait un mort se relever, en se laissant glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Il tremblait et se donnait envie de vomir. Il pouvait voir la marque de ses mains autour du cou, de l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait tenté de la tuer et avait eue envie de tuer Alec.

\- Tue moi, demanda Jace recroquevillé dans son coin, la voix éteinte.

Alec le regarda comme s'il était fou allié. Aimé s'avança vers le blond et dit :

\- Jamais de la vie, pauvre crétin ! Je vais trouver une solution. On va trouver une solution

\- Il va me forcer à faire bien pire Aimé, dit Jace en se mettant à sangloter.

Sa meilleure amie sentît son coeur exploser, il avait vraiment peur de leur faire encore du mal. Vraiment peur de les tuer.

\- On va t'enfermer en bas et je te promet que cette ordure ne prendra plus le contrôle d'accord ?, lui dit-elle en lui mettant les menottes angéliques doucement. Je vais trouver comment.

\- Mais Alec ?, dit le blond en sanglotant.

\- Alec t'aime et t'aimera toujours, dit-elle. Il sait que tu n'étais plus vraiment toi même.

Jace se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se laisser faire. Elle fît signe aux gardes de l'entrée d'emmener Jace dans la cellule du sous-sol. Elle s'asseya et en une seconde tout le monde se précipita sur elle pour évaluer son état. Elle se contenta de se laisser faire elle aussi alors que Magnus , laissait ses flammes bleues léchait ses coupures et ses ématomes. Elle essayait desepérément de trouver une solution à se gros problème. Elle cherchait comment débarrasser son frère de ce lien immonde qu'il entretenait avec Jonathan et ce démon. Elle se releva, repoussant les mains du sorcier et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivie de près par Alec. Ses oreilles bourdonnés et elle se fichait de savoir que tout ceux présent dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt, la suivait. Elle déplaça une latte du planché et en sortit des carnets sous les yeux ébaï de tout les dirigeants.

\- Elle compte parler ?, demanda Lily qui s'impatienté.

Aimélina ne feuilleta que le premier carnet. Sur la première page, il était noté.

"Cécile Herondale : Sang d'Ituriel."

"Jocelyn : Sang de Lilith".

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Magnus et Catharina avant de se relever et de demander :

\- Comment on peut se débrouiller pour tuer Lilith, la mère des démons ?

...

Jonathan frappa dans les murs de pierre de la grotte où il se cachait, sous l'oeil franchement choqué de sa mère. Son plan avait échoué et pourtant il était parfait. Bien sûr, son petit démon pouvait encore le contrôler mais maintenant que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le fils Herondale soit violent. Ils étaient plus vigilant. Les chiens s'affolaient alors que la mère des démons approchés de son fils. Elle passa une main contre le dos de celui-ci alors que ses yeux passait d'un bleu profond au noir d'encre.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen de détruire le stupide lien qui unit autant cette famille, dit-elle.

\- Je les détruirais, dit le blond en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ma gargouille.

Elle bougea la main et les chiens de l'enfer se prosternèrent. Jonathan détourna le regard et posa ses yeux sur le trône de pierre, il se dirigea vers lui en réfléchissant. Il n'arrivait pas à tuer Alec ni sa stupide famille, encore moins cette sale traitresse ange dont-il voulait se venger.

\- Il faut tuer le sorcier, dit-il soudainement, faisant s'exciter les chiens.

Lilith souri, si le sorcier mourrait, personne ne pourrait les aider.

...

Imogène avait imaginée des centaines et des centaines de fois la mort de Valentin. Il avait tuer son fils, sa seule progéniture, son bien le plus précieux. Il avait aussi condamné sa femme et leurs bébé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'elle ne rencontre Jace. Les yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux, cette préstance. Il était un Herondale, c'était indégniable. Il était né pour combattre et diriger. C'est sur cette pensée que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Jace était assis dans un coin des cellules recroquevillé sur lui même. Il était tellement fragile. Alec était à ses côtés, il voulait voir son Parabataï.

\- Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte mais il vous entend, dit-il.

Jace releva la tête en entendant la voix de son frère. De l'homme qu'il avait faillie tuer. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et Alec dit :

\- On va trouver une solution Jace, dit-il. On va détruire ce mec.

Le blond resta prostré dans le silence. Il avait faillie les tuer. Imogène avança vers la vitre alors que le directeur de l'Institut remontait pour prêter main forte aux autres pour les recherches.

\- Cette détermination, cette force de caractère, te viens de ton père, commença Imogène.

\- Et comme lui, je suis près à tuer les gens qui gêne un monstre, dit Jace.

\- Il aimait ta mère, dit Imogène.

\- Il s'est servit d'elle pour l'offrir à Valentin, dit Jace.

\- Il avait comprit ce que voulait réellement Morgenstern et avait tenté de vous protéger ta mère et toi mais Valentin a était plus rapide, dit Imogène avec émotion. Il a tuer ton père, ta mère ne la pas suporté et pour te protéger, elle a essayé de vous tuer tout les deux, pour qu'il ne puisse pas te faire de mal mais elle a succombait avant que tu ne le fasses. Valentin t'a récupéré.

Jace l'écouta, comprennant l'initiative de sa mère. Il voulait tant savoir qui était ses parents.

\- Comment elle était ?, demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ta mère ?, demanda Imogène.

Son petit fils hocha la tête comme un petit garçon patient.

\- Elle était très belle, très douce aussi, commença Imogène. Mais elle se laissait beaucoup trop faire par ton père. Elle s'est rebellait un jour.

Imogène ria, intéressant un peu plus le blond dans la cellule.

\- Ton père avait prit une couleur précise pour ta chambre, dit Imogène. Un bleu nuit très sombre, lorsqu'elle la vue ta mère ne lui à pas parler pendant deux jours et quand il lui a demandait pourquoi, ta mère lui a frapper l'arrière du crâne et lui a dit que jamais son bébé ne dormirai dans le bleue presque noir qu'il avait choisie. Ton père était resté totalement bouche bée. Il est arrivé tout repentissant le lendemain avec des pôts de peinture bleue ciel et à passait deux jours à tout repeindre pour ce faire pardonner.

\- Ils s'aimaient vraiment ?, demanda Jace avec un sourire attendrie.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, dit sa grand mère. Au départ, ton père avait juste suivie les ordres. Il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais lorsque son sale caractère c'est confronté à la douceur et à l'amour de ta mère, il a enfin laché prise. Il en est tombé amoureux. Il a voulu tuer Valentin pour vous deux mais il n'a pas été assez rapide.

Jace hocha la tête et plongea dans ses pensées. Ses parents s'aimaient et Valentin avait tout gâché. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sans que personne n'en donne l'ordre. Jace se leva et regarda la dite porte avec une peur non dissimulé. Dans sa tête, Jonathan lui donnait l'ordre de sortir et de tuer quelqu'un. De sortir et de tuer Magnus. Il lutta. Il lutta vraiment, s'accrochant à la pensée de sa famille réunie après la mort de Jonathan Christopher. S'accrochant à l'image de ses parents, qui avait fait des erreurs mais qui avait finit par comprendre les vraies motivation de Valentin. Mais toute cette bataille intérieur fût anéantie par l'arriver de Magnus, Clary et Alec dans les cellules. Jace sortit alors ne pensant plus qu'à la mort. Alec expliquait que des membres du Cercle était passait par derrière pour entrer et qu'il fallait protéger l'Inquisitrice. Personne ne remarqua Jace qui sortait mais Imogène l'empêcha de prendre une arme.

\- Soit plus fort que lui, dit-elle alors que les yeux de Jace regardait Magnus comme un gibier à abattre.

Alec comprit et ordonna presque à Magnus de remonter. Mais des membres du Cercle et surtout Jonathan arrivèrent. Les renforts demandaient par l'Institut à Idris n'était toujours pas arrivé et il devennait urgent que les autres débarquent parce qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la mouise. Jonathan se tourna vers l'un de ses hommes et présenta sa prisonnière.

Isabelle était attachée et baillonée, il la jetta à genoux devant lui et lui mît un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Le sorcier ou elle, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ce fût une torture pour Jace qui finit par foncer droit sur Magnus à cause de la manipulation. Le sorcier l'arrêta et Simon arriva pour prêter mains forte désarçonnant quelques peu Jonathan Christopher. Aimélina devait être là pour voir sa soeur et son ami mourir. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas. Simon avait finit par ce débarrasser de deux de ses hommes et les loups étaient venues l'aider. Il était seul et encercler par des créatures qui voulait sa mort. Son arme favorite n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lança une épée à Jace et changea l'ordre précédent de tuer Magnus pour un autre et laissa tomber la fille Lightwood. Jace se mît à attaquer Alec et Clary alors que Jonathan avançait vers Magnus qui essayé d'arrêter Jace.

Son épée allait s'abattre dans le dos du sorcier sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, trop occupé. Personne ? Sans arme aucune Imogène se jetta devant l'arme de Jonathan et l'épée encore dans le ventre s'éffondra à genoux. Lilith avait rappelé son fils qui disparue en une seconde, laissant Jace redevenir maître de lui même, pour rattraper sa grand mère et la regarder vivre ses derniers instants.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, dit-elle affaiblie. Mais tu as le coeur, le courage et l'amour débordant de ta mère. Regarde-moi.

Imogène leva la main et caressa la joue de son petit fils avant que sa main ne retombe lourdement sur sa poitrine alors que ses derniers mots ne se coince dans sa gorge et que son coeur ne lache un dernier battement.

.

.

.

 _Vous allez me frapper ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plût et que la fin n'est pas trop frustrante._

 _Je réponds au Reviews et je m'envais en courant juste après. C'est promit._

hachiko97412:

Pour le "ne leurs fait pas trop de mal", je crois que c'est mort ! ( sans mauvais jeu de mot ) Peut-être que tu me maudit ou peut-être pas mais tu vas voir, je vais arranger tous ça. Pour le prochain chapitre attends un peu de voir ce que je te réserve. Des bisous ma petite caille en sucre de canne.


	41. Chapitre 35

Je suis de retour. En retard comme d'hab. Je sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à m'excuser. Je suis hyper stressé mais je vous retrouve fans une ou deux semaines pour le prochain. Ça sent la fin ! Je dis ça je dis rien.

Review :

hachiko97412: Mon petit potiron, comment te dire que tu vas déguster. Tu n'as pas finit avec les surprise et les deux timbrés sont encore la pour pas mal de temps. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Poutou sucré sur tes ailes de cygne vert.

.

.

.

 ** _Au même instant du côté du hall._**

De toute les guerres auquels elle avait participée, aucune n'avait été aussi ridiculement ressemblante à la seconde guerre mondiale. Catharina lançait des sorts pour aider au mieux les shadowhunters à prendre le dessus sur les membres du Cercle. Plus loin, elle voyait Aimélina, Dotte et Raj se battre contre une ribambelle d'autres membres de l'Organisation de feu Valentin. Toutes les créatures obscurs se battant à l'unisson contre leurs ennemies commun. C'était à la fois inatendue et magnifique. En une seconde, tout bascula. Dotte fût envoyer au tapis et Aimélina prise en griffe par un petit groupe d'ennemie. Alors qu'un homme allait achever Dotte d'un coup d'épée, Raj s'interposa et bloqua l'arme avec la sienne. S'en suivie un dur combat qui nût pas le dénouement escompté.

Avez-vous déjà eue des moments où le monde allait au ralentit ? Que les choses les plus tristes arrivaient sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire alors que ce fameux ralentit nous le permèterait ? Ce fût un instant comme celui la qui s'abattit sur le hall, sous les yeux de Catharina. Un instant où tout semble se détruire sans qu'on y puisse rien. Raj bloqua l'attaque et allait repousser une fois de plus l'assaillant mais le dit homme fût plus rapide que lui et plus traitre aussi. Alors que l'Indien le contrait, il sortit une autre lame et lui planta dans le ventre. Raj tomba à genoux alors qu'une honde de choque s'abatit sur toute la pièce. Aimélina avait planté son épée séraphique dans le sol sur une rune prévue pour cela. Alors que les membres de l'Institut et leurs alliés reprennait le dessus, Dotte et Aimélina se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme. Catharina fît de même et tenta de soigner leur ami. Une tache noir et veineuse s'étendaient sur l'abdomen du jeune homme. Aimélina regarda la sorcière à la peau bleue qui secoua la tête. Raj allait mourir, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Je veux une cérémonie du tonnerre, dit Raj en tenant la main de son ami.

\- Raj, dit-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompt.

\- Je sais, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Du sang coula de sa bouche et Dotte posa ses mains sur la plaie pour rettarder le moment où il partirai.

\- Tu lui dira que je suis désolé ?, lui demanda-t-il. À Izzy.

\- Bien-sûr, dit Aimé. Je m'occupérais de ta mère et ta grand mère d'accord ? On s'en occupera.

\- Merci, dit Raj.

\- Tu auras une cérémonie digne de ce nom, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je te le promets.

Raj lui souria et sa respiration se précipita avant de s'arrêter complètement, sa main toujours dans celle de son amie qui laissa quelques larmes couler.

\- Adieu et honneur, dit-elle en lui embrassant le front sous les yeux de tout leurs alliés.

L'instant fût unique et magnifique. Beaucoup avait vue le jeune homme sauver Dorothéa et le remerciait comme la tradition des shadowhunters le demandé. En effet, chasseurs d'ombres, fées, vampires et sorciers reprirent en coeur les derniers mots d'Aimélina, les mains dans le dos et la tête baissé.

\- Adieu et honneur.

...

Izzy, une fois libérée prît son frère dans ses bras. Jace avait toujours sa grand mère dans ses bras et Jonathan Christopher s'était enfuit dans un pentagramme en flamme. C'était encore une bataille de perdue. Alec s'ajenouilla devant le blond et posa ses mains sur celle de son Parabataï qui était toujours autour du corp d'Imogène Herondale.

\- Les autres vont remonter et je vais rester avec toi, dit-il.

Jace secoua la tête et se leva, soulevant sa grand mère à bout de bras. Il la serra contre lui.

\- On va la déposer dans la chapelle de l'Institut, dit Jace alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans l'ascenceur. Il faut qu'elle rejoigne les anges, il le faut. C'est important.

Alec hocha la tête. Jace venait de perdre le dernier lien qui le retennait à sa famille biologique et le choque était rude à encaisser. Il se posta alors à côté du blond et attendit. Magnus avait failli mourir mais Imogène l'avait sauvée, il lui en serrait éternellement reconnaissant. Tenant la main de Magnus, il la serra plus fort encore. Oui éternellement reconnaissant.

\- On gagnera cette guerre pour tout les morts, dit Jace sans que personne ne s'y attend. On fera regretter à ce connard d'être né.

\- Compte là dessus, dit Alec avec hargne.

Oui, cela suffisait. Jonathan leur avait déjà trop prit, il devait payer et, sadiquement, Alec souhaitait que ce soit douloureux. Il lâcha la main de Magnus avant que l'ascenceur n'ouvre ses portes. Un silence tendu s'abatit alors sur le hall. Tous respectait le silence du deuil. Jace se mît en marche vers la chappelle, accompagné de Simon, Clary, Alec, Isabelle et Magnus. Sur leur passage, les loups se prosternèrent, les vampires firent la révérence, les fées baissèrent la tête, les sorciers activèrent une flamme de pouvoir pure dans leurs mains et les chasseurs d'ombres se mirent au garde à vous, la tête droite et le poing sur le coeur en signe de respect pour une personne qui s'est sacrifié pour la paix. La porte de la chapelle était entouré de gens curieux qui regardait à l'intérieur par les portes ouvertes. On entendait les pleurs, des sanglots et même des cries de douleurs si atroce qu'ils remuaient les entrailles de chaque individu. Alec ordonna une dispertion et le lieu sacré se vida en une demi minute. Jace avança doucement et posa le corps de l'Inquisitrice sur une grande tablette de marbre surèlevé. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, pas comme ça. Alors il resta à ses côtés en silence comme un Herondale se devait de le faire. Il se disait qu'il avait prit un peu d'elle aussi. Dans sa force de caractère surtout et cette envie de changer le monde. Il allait combattre comme un Herondale, avec courage et dévotion. Il le promettait aux anges et à sa grand mère. Izzy était à la recherche des autres. Elle avait retrouvé Max qui ne voulait plus lâcher Madzie lovée dans ses bras, leur mère était près d'eux légérement blaissé à la tête mais rien de bien méchant. Son père était à Idris comme d'habitude, surement entrain d'essayer de trouver un moyen de prendre la place d'Imogène maintenant que le monde obscurs était au courant qu'elle avait quittée le monde mortel. Clary était avec Luke et Maya à l'entrée de la chapelle. Elle s'inquiètait beaucoup, elle avait le tour du batiment mais n'avait pas trouvé Raj. Elle ne vît pas les visages tristes et les larmes dans les yeux de ses trois amis quand elle passa près d'eux. Elle vît par contre Aimé et Alec discuter avec peine le regard de son jumeau se posa sur elle et l'instant de ralenti recommença mais cette fois, ce ne fût pas aux yeux de Catharina mais bien dans les siens que se deroula la scène. Elle vît une femme vétu de noir dans les bras d'une femme plus vieille qui la couvait presque de son corps. La plus vieille avait le visage marqué des années passés trop vite et l'autre avait le visage déformé par la douleur et les sanglots. Elle était près d'une tablette, près d'un corps. Un corps massif à côté du quel, elle s'était sentie tant de fois en sécurité. Elle avança vers le corps par instinct, par desespoir. Alec la stoppa la serrant contre lui. Elle se débattit mais se stoppa net en entendant les mots qu'il prononça :

\- Je suis désolé Izzy. Tu ne veux pas voir ça. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça.

Elle regarda, de loin le corps de Raj et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler d'effroi. Terrible fût le sentiment présent dans le coeur de son grand frère qui la soulevait à bout de bras la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle hurlait toujours. Aimé se recula, ne sachant pas trop si sa soeur voulait son soutient ou la voir disparaitre. Simon lui prit la main, ils regardèrent ensemble la scène comme absent. Le regard d'Aimélina s'arrêta sur Jace et elle lâcha la main de Simon après l'avoir embrasser, pour se diriger vers lui. Elle posa sa main au creux de son dos et il lui dit :

\- On est pareil maintenant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'avons plus de famille, précise-t-il.

\- Tu comprendra plus tard pourquoi tu te trompe frérot, dit-elle en lui frottant le dos tout en regardant avec émotion ce qui fût la grande Inquisitrice.

Jonathan craqua et laissa ses larmes couler sans gêne tout en se tournant vers Aimé pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos lentement, lui apportant un genre de réconfort un peu gauche. Elle lui embrassa la tempe au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte avant de lui caresser de nouveau le dos.

\- On le tura ? demanda-t-il avec la voix d'un petit garçon.

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle avec mordant comme si Jonathan Christopher était devant elle.

...

\- Elle s'est calmée ?, demanda Magnus alors qu'Alec passait le seuil de sa chambre à l'Institut.

\- Elle s'est endormie d'épuisement, lui répondit Alec. Aimé est avec elle et va la veiller toute la nuit.

\- Comment va Jace ?, demanda Magnus.

Alec soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Anéanti, il vient de perdre la dernière perdonne qui pouvait lui parler de sa mère, lui répondit le shawdohunter. Je sais pas quoi faire pour lui.

Magnus passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme. Il avait un poid énorme sur les épaules et le sorcier donnerai tout pour pouvoir en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est que vous soyez près de lui, dit Magnus en alongeant les jambes d'Alec sur le lit pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Après un certain temps à regarder le vide sans trop savoir pourquoi, il réalisa vraiment la situation comme elle l'était.

\- Raj est mort, dit-il d'un coup. Il est mort et l'Inquisitrice aussi. Ils sont morts.

Magnus le prit dans ses bras avec pression. La réalité arrivait enfin aux yeux d'Alec mais la retombé était douloureuse. Le coeur d'Alec lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que des verres le grignoté. Magnus aurait du mal à lui remonter le morale.

...

Simon attendait, l'épaule appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'Izzy. Il regardait les deux soeur blottit l'une contre l'autre. Aiméne dormait pas et carressait les cheveux d'Isabelle distraitement, un carnet où elle prenait des notes. Elle fredonnait une chanson douce, reposante. Il réalisa en la regardant, qu'il l'aimait vraiment plus que tout le monde l'imaginait. Plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser auparavant. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui souria de manière un peu éteinte, elle avait l'air épuisée mais restait forte comme toujours. Il s'avança vers elles et embrassa le front de sa petite amie avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux d'Isabelle. Il s'asseya aux côtés d'elles et partagea ce moment unique et réconfortant dans un moment aussi douloureux.

\- Elle dort depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-il en chuchotant a l'oreille d'Aimé pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dirmait à côté d'eux.

\- 1heure environ, elle s'est arrêté de pleurer pour maudir le monstre Morgenstern avant de s'endormir d'épuisement, dit sa petite amie dans un souffle.

\- Elle l'aimait vraiment, remarqua Simon plus qu'il ne posa la question.

\- Elle aimait sa présence auprès d'elle, sa protection, sa gentillesse, dit Aimélina en soupirant avec tristesse. Raj tout simplement.

\- Ne t'en veux pas de sa mort, la prévient immédiatement Simon, un doigt lever vers le visage de la jeune femme l'avertissant de ses futurs remontrances si c'était le cas.

\- Promit, lui dit-elle en lui embrassant délicatement la joue.

Il y eue un moment de flottement, un moment calme comme suspendue dans le temps.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé Clary bizarre tout à l'heure ?, demanda Aimé avec hesitation.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Simon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle fixait le corps d'Imogène sans bougé en tripotant sa stèle, dit la jeune. C'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Ah si ça c'est bizarre, dit le jeune homme. Tu crois que c'est ses pouvoirs angeliques ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne ces trucs, dit Aimé. Mais on ne va pas en parmer ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Simon.

\- Tu as appelé ta mère ?, demanda sa petite amie de but en blanc.

\- Aimé, dit simplement Simon en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

\- Juste pour savoir si ta famille va bien, dit Aime en encadrant son visage avec ses mains tout en lui carressant la nuque avec douceur. La notre est toujours autour de nous mais la tienne est loin et je sais que ça te fait peur.

\- J'ai pas la force, dit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Je l'aurai pour deux, lui répondit Aimélina en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Simon souria et en profita pour la serrer contre lui. Aimé souria contre sa peau et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je travaille sur le projet détruisont le démon de Jonathan Morgenstern, dit Aimé. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Je t'aime, lui dit Simon en captant son regard.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

...

Jonathan releva la tête vers sa mère qui riait aux éclats. Ils avaient gagnés la plus grosse bataille. Des grandes personnes étaient morte, m'étant tout le monde à mal. Oh oui que le mal était beau quand il prenait cette forme. Jonathan se mit à sourire.

\- Personne ne sera plus jamais comment nous stopper, dit le fils en regardant les chiens de feu tourner et se retourner dans leurs cages.

Lilith se mit à danser en chantonnant "personne non plus personne". Elle était en transe. Telle que son fils aimait la voir. Il préparait déjà la prochaine attaque et celle ci serait pire encore. C'était à eux d'être patient désormais.

...

Robert avança vers les grandes marches de la grande salle du Haut Conseille. Le Monde Obscur était en effervescence. L'Inquisitrice venait de mourir, sacrifiant sa vie pour un sorcier. Robert savait que ce qu'il s'apprétait a faire était abject mais il n'arrivait pas à ce sentir coupable. Il avait rêvait de ça depuis tellement de temps. Tellement. Il entra dans la sombtueuse pièce et révairranssa devant les membre du plus Haut jugement du Monde Obscur.

\- Robert Lightwood, que venez vous demander au Haut Conseille en ce jour funeste ?, demanda la secrétaire chargé des présentation.

\- Je viens présenter ma plus grande attache a l'Enclave et vous présenter ma candidature au poste d'Inquisiteur.

\- Vous ne perdez pas de temps Lightwood ?, dit un homme de forte corpulance. Nous n'avons pas encore envoyer Imogène près des anges que déjà, vous souillez sa mémoire.

Robert encaissa et montra une très légère tension.

\- Je compte plaida la cause de l'Enclave auprès des Créatures Obscurs et effacer les derniers mandats stupides des nouveaux accord en cours, ajouta Robert.

\- En toute honnêteté, Monsieur Lightwood les accords on était signés par Imogène au cours de ses dernières heures et ceci et une chose sacré pour nous, dit une femme blonde à l'air triste.

\- Les accords ont donc été validés avec le consentement du nouveau Conseille du Monde Obscur, prononça l'homme corpulant.

Jamais Robert n'avait maudit l'un de ses enfants mais il était sûr que la projeniture d'Alec serait pourri jusqu'à l'os avec tout les immondice qu'il prononçait dans sa tête.


	42. Message

Ce matin je me suis rendu compte que le 16 février dernier la fiction a eue 1 an. 1 an. Ça fait 1 an que j'écris cette aventure et ça fait un an que vois la suivait. Et je me suis dit, si la fin est nul. Ils vont m'en vouloir toute leur vie d'avoir perdu une année entière pour finir par un chapitre super nul. Alors j'ai réécrit la fin et je m'engage à faire au moins 7 000 mots. Je publie ce message pour que ce pari pour moi même soit officiel. 7 000 mots de pure histoire et pas de mot d'auteur. L'histoire en elle même fera 7 000 mots ou plus qui sait. Bref, tout ca pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrive ce soir ou demain et que je suis vraiment contente de tout se que vous m'apportez.

Je vous embrasse et je vous dit à dans quelques heures.


	43. Chapitre 36

Salut ! Salut ! Salut !

C'est un chapitre c'est promit ! Le chapitre 36 pour être précise. Déjà ! Bref, dans quelques temps, il y aura du rating M. C'est assez chaud dans un chapitre entre Magnus et Alec et je préféré prévenir à l'avance. Ce chapitre ci est un peu triste et rangeant. Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos reaction. Je répond au Review tout de suite et je vous fait des bisous.

Bonne lecture et bo'ne journée.

hachiko97412 : Tu vas revoir ton grand pote Robert dans ce chapitre Haha ! Ce chapitre est moins triste que le précédent c'est promit. Il ne vont pas faire la fête longtemps ne t'en fait pas.

.

.

.

Clary s'empêchait de dormir . Aujourd'hui, ils entérraient Imogène et Raj et ses doigts la démangés. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être ailleurs comme dans un état second. Jace la voulait à ses côtés pour la dernière veillé avant les funérailles publique, alors elle s'habilla de blanc et avança doucement vers la chapelle de l'Eglise. Isabelle était déjà là aux côtés de la famille de Raj, le jeune homme était vétu de blanc et semblait paisible presque endormie. Jace était là lui aussi près de sa grand mère, il ne la lâchait pas vraiment des yeux et semblait quelques peu absent. Aimé arriva dans une longue robe blanche immaculé, elle ressemblait à un ange vengeur avec toutes ses blessures non cicatrisés et cette air déterminé. Elle s'avança d'abord vers les trois femme qui entouré Raj et prit sa soeur dans ses bras une minute avant de la relâcher et de parler un moment avec la famille du défunt. Ce qu'elle dit toucha pronfondément le coeur et l'expression des deux femme que Clary les trouva changées, différentes, soulagées peut être ou reconnaissantes. Elle s'égarait encore et ce rappela à l'ordre avant de se diriger d'un pas calme vers son petit ami. Elle lui attrapa la main mais cela ne le fit aucunement réagir. Aimélina les réjoint en une minute carressant le dos de Jace et présenta son respect au corps d'Imogène. Son frère lui attrapa la main et lui demanda :

\- Comment à réagie la famille de Raj ?

\- Bien, elles ont dit qu'elles le reconnaissaient bien là, de penser à elles dans un moment critique, dit Aimélina. Elles viennent de partir pour la séance de condoléances. Izzy a rejoint sa chambre.

En voyant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Jace Aimé précisa :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Simon est avec elle.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il ressera un peu plus sa main sur celle de Clary et ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille était comme hypnotisée. Elle regardait le corps de l'ancienne Inquisitrice avec insistance et dans sa tête une voix lui murmurait de s'avancer et d'utiliser sa stèle. Elle se fit violence pour réprimer une énième envie mais ne pût résister plus longtemps. Alors que Jace baissait la tête dans un dernier au revoir, Clary sortit sa stèle et s'avança vers le corps. Les deux autres relevèrent la tête presque horrifié en voyant que Clary avait presque terminé de dessiner une rune sur la nuque de la victime de Jonathan Morgenstern. Jace la fît reculer en lui demandant ce qu'il lui prennait et Clary sembla redevenir elle même arrachant presque un crie de terreur à Jace qui venait de ce rendre compte que sa petite amie avait agie comme une possédée depuis la bataille. Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la respiration haché et douloureuse d'Imogène. Tous stupéfait par cela, ils regardèrent Imogène s'agitter sous la douleur. Clary mît une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, elle venait de faire ça, elle venait de réssiciter une morte. Imogène se débattait sous la douleur et essayait de prononcer des mots alors que son âme tout entière était tiré vers son cprps presque déchiré en deux entre l'au-delà et la petite chapelle de L'Institut de New York.

\- Gagner... Sacrifice, prononçait desespérement l'Inquisitrice Herondale en se débattant.

Jace s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main. Il l'écouta attentivement en regardant la douleur percer les yeux de sa grand mère.

\- P... Gagner... Sang... Sacrifice, prononça-t-elle avant qu'un crie ne lui échappe.

\- Pour gagner, il faut le sang d'un sacrifice ?, demanda son petit fils.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête avant de dire :

\- Être... Utilisé... Seule... Fois...

Aimélina s'avança et posa sa main sur celle de Jace.

\- Dit lui au revoir une dernière fois. Elle ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Elle souffre trop.

Le blond hocha la tête et lui dit :

\- Tu va pouvoir les rejoindre et leur passer le bonjour pour moi. Ai une vie heureuse là-bas.

-Détruit la rune Clar', s'il te plait, demanda Aimé.

Clary barra la rune qui s'effaça en un instant. Elle n'osa pas approcher ou regarder Jace. Elle baissa juste les yeux, attendant que l'une des deux personnes dans la pièce lui crit dessus. Ça ne fût pas le cas. Alors elle s'excusa, justifiant sa conduite par la vérité, un état second. Jace lui prit la main. Il réfléchissait, à ses côtés sa soeur ne se cachait pas de faire la même chose.

\- Elle a bien dit que pour gagner, il faut le sang d'un sacrifice ?, demanda Aimé.

\- Un sacrifice volontaire, précisa Jace suivant sa pensée.

La brune frappa des mains, une révélation en tête.

\- Elle vient de nous donner la solution, dit Aimé. C'est pour ça que Clary à inventé cette rune de résurection, elle vient de nous donner la solution pour nous débarasser de Lilith, le démon qui aide Morgenstern !

\- Elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait utiliser son sang qu'une seule fois, précisa tout de même Clary.

\- Pour un seul poignard à mon avis, dit Jace en réfléchissant. Il ne va pas falloir se louper.

\- Ou avoir une arme de secours, dit Aimé en regardant le corps de Raj.

\- Tu ne peux pas demander ça à la famille, dit Jace.

\- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, dit Aimé. Vous essayez de chopper Magnus et Alec pour retarder la cérémonie le temps qu'on récolte le sang.

À contre coeur, en tout cas pour le cas de Raj, les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Aimé s'en alla vers les grands couloirs à la recherches de la famille de l'Indien.

...

Alec remplissait des paperasses. Encore et encore. Il était bléssé depuis l'attaque de Morgenstern, il avait mal et avait le morale à zéro mais il remplissait de la paperasse. Être directeur de l'Institut n'était pas de tout repos. Vraiment. Régler des affaires de possesion, de territoires, de nouveaux accords, des conflits et des centaines et des centaines de paperasses ne réjouissaient personne. Surtout pas lui. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il trouva sur son bureau, caché sous une pile de dossier une lettre d'Imogène Herondale et un bloc de feuille, il eue un sourire nostalgique et triste.

 _Mon cher Monsieur Lightwood,_

 _En dessous de cette lettre, vous découvrirez les accords rédigée par le nouveaux Conseilles du Monde Obscurs, lu et approuvé par mes soins. Je ne vous cache pas que j'avais de sérieux doutes quand à votre nomination à ce poste mais croyez moi Monsieur Lightwood que je suis heureuse de mettre trompé. Vous avez le coeur sur la main et vous êtes débordant d'énergie et de solution. La deuxième partie de cette lettre et la nomination du Conseille de Monde Obscurs au titre de Conseille permanent. Il a était approuvé par le Haut Conseille et est donc effectif. Votre idée était la bonne Monsieur Lightwood, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde._

 _Vous avez réussit l'exploit que personne à par la peur que créait Valentin n'avait réussie à faire jusqu'à présent, vous avez réunit créatures obscurs et chasseurs d'ombres durablement dans une solidarité et une entraide que j'ai longtemps crut impossible. Et pourtant ! Pourtant, vous et seulement vous avez réussit. Ne vous contentez pas d'être une ombre Alec. Soyez la force de tous, montrez-vous telle que vous êtes et prouvez à tout le monde que les créatures que vous défendez son digne d'être défendue et digne de confiance, qu'elles peuvent vivre ensemble, s'aider et même s'aimer. C'est votre force Alec, d'aimer autant. D'aimer cette homme si différent de vous et d'aimer votre famille ainsi._

 _J'ai toujours crue que l'on gagner la guerre par la strategie et la force. Mais vous m'avez prouvée que l'on gagné aussi la guerre par la confiance et l'entraide et par l'amour que l'on porte aux siens. Vous les aimez tellement que votre confiance en leurs capacités dépasse tout le reste._

 _Continuez de raisonner ainsi !_

 _Bien à vous._

 _Imogène Herondale._

Alec laissa couler une larme avant de l'essuyer et de feuilleter la dernière page des accords et en effet la rune du Haut Conseille se dessinait à côte de la signature de la defunte Inquisitrice. Des coups furent frappé à la porte de son bureau. Il se racla la gorge avant de lancer un "entrer" vif. Magnus apparut, vétu de blanc, sans même une touche de couleur ou de maquillage. Il respectait les morts d'aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai oublié quelques choses ? demanda Alec en se levant pour l'acceuillir.

Magnus avança dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas en réalité je venais te demander quelques choses en tant que représentant des sorciers, dit Magnus après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Oh, dit Alec surprit en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. D'accords, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Eh bien, certains sorcier aimerai assister à la cérémonie d'adieu, dit Magnus en croisant les jambes. Bien-sûr, ils respecteront les traditions Nephilim en portant du blanc et en cachant leurs marque démoniaque mais...

Alec coupa Magnus en disant :

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de cacher leurs marques et s'ils ont envies de dire adieu à ses deux personnes ils le peuvent. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Magnus souria et redevient le petit amie du shadowhunter pour deux petites minutes.

\- Comment tu te sens ?, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est un coup dur, dit Alec. Vraiment. Mais je tiens le coup.

\- Je suis là tu sais ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Je sais, dit Alec en souriant en hochant la tête.

Magnus se leva et prit le temps d'embrasser son petit ami avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sans qu'on ai demandé la permission.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer, dit Alec sans voir la personne.

Mais dans ce cas là, ce fût des personnes qui se postèrent devant son bureau l'air gêné.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, dit Jace avec un mince sourire. Mais Aimé nous envoie vous dire quelques choses d'important.

\- Oh ok, dit Alec en leurs faisant signe de la main de s'asseoir sur les canapés alors qu'il faisait la même chose.

\- Clary a refait son truc, dit Jace une fois installé.

\- Son truc ?, demanda Magnus perplexe.

\- Elle a créée une rune, dit Jace alors que Clary baissait les yeux.

\- Oh super et c'est quoi ?, demanda Alec avec un peu de joie.

\- Une rune de résurrection, lança Jace de but en blanc, jettant un froid dans la pièce.

Alec regarda Clary abasourdie et Magnus était presque dans le même état.

\- Ça ne marche que peu de temps et c'est très douloureux pour les corps et les âmes, dit Clary. D'après ce que l'on a pût voir.

Jace lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- D'accord, dit Alec en tapotant ses cuisses. D'accord, d'accord.

Clary osa continuer sous le regard encourageant de Jace.

\- Imogène nous à dit quelques choses quand elle est... revenue, dit-elle. D'abord c'était juste des mots et on a comprit. Enfin Jace à comprit.

\- Elle essayait de nous faire passer un message, dit Jace. Quelques choses qu'elle n'avait pas pût nous dire avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Elle nous a donnée la solition pour détruire Lilith et son lien avec Jonathan enfin c'est ce qu'on pense c'était confu, dit Clary.

\- Par l'Ange, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Alec avec espoir.

\- Le sang d'un sacrifice volontaire, dit Jace. Grand mère, c'est sacrifiée volontairement pour moi et Raj c'est sacrifié volontairement pour Dotte.

\- On ne peut pas demander ça à la famille de Raj, dit Alec catégorique.

\- Le petit hic, c'est que le sang ne peut-être utilisé qu'une seule fois d'après elle, dit Jace.

\- Et Aimé est déjà partie convaincre la famille de Raj, ajouta Clary.

Alec soupira et se leva avec colère. Marmonant dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- À quoi ça sert qu'elle est un directeur d'Institut si elle fait tout en douce, dit Alec alors qu'il entrait en trombe dans le couloir, vétu de son costume blanc impeccable.

Il rejoignit la chapelle en une seconde et vît la grand mère de Raj tendre un petit flacon à Aimélina, qui la prît dans ses bras. Il entendit des mot que sa soeur prononça.

-... Promit... Raj... Protégeraient... Tenir... Promesse.

La soeur de Raj embrassa le front de son frère et prit Aimélina dans ses bras à son tour. La jeune fille demanda à un garde de surveiller les deux femmes avant la cérémonie et l'homme les excorta hors de la pièce. Aimélina referma le flacon et s'avança vers Imogène roulant des yeux en voyant les regards outrés que lui envoyé ses amis. Elle préleva du sang et referma un deuxième flacon. Avant de se diriger vers les dit amis outrés. Elle fourra les flacons au liquide rouge dans les mains de Magnus en lui disant de trouver des dagues avant de dire qu'elle devait aller voir comment allait Izzy. Magnus resta coi avant de se reprendre.

\- Je vais aller parler à quelques sorciers qui voulait participer au Adieu et je vais faire quelques recherches en attendant l'heure de la cérémonie, dit-il avant d'embrasser la joue d'Alec et de faire demi tour.

\- Allons voir Izzy, dit Clary.

\- Ouep, dit simplement Jace et attrapant le bras d'Alec pour le forcer à quitter les lieux avec eux.

Izzy était avec Maryse, Max, Simon et Aimélina. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, Maryse la forçait à manger. Elle regarda Alec un instant avant de se blottir contre lui pour un câlin de réconfort. Aimélina souria en voyant les jumeaux se soutenir l'un l'autre. Simon se leva dans son costume blanc et tapota l'épaule de Jace en signe de réconfort et Jace lui en fût reconnaissant. Il avait detestait Simon pendant un très long moment avant de ce rendre compte que le jeune homme était un excellent ami sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Juste grâce à ce geste, il lui disait "je suis là si tu as besoin" et c'est tout ce que demandait le blond. Aimélina se leva et vérifia la montre de Simon.

\- Il est l'heure d'y aller, dit-elle simplement.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Les famille s'avancèrent d'abord. Puis les autres personnes voulant rendre hommages au deux âmes. Un frère silencieux se tenait au centre de la grande estrade entre les deux tablette de marbre blanc. Jace se plaça aux côté de sa grand mère et la famille de Raj fît de même. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Il y avait des sorciers, des fées, quelques vampires qui étaient restés à l'Institut pour la cérémonie et des loups qui avait respectueusement mît du blanc pour ce jour funeste. Le frère se mît à parler lentement. Izzy se tenait droite et regardait le corps de Raj pour lui dire adieu une dernière fois. Clary lui prit la main, observant Jace qui était calme et tout aussi droit que la femme à ses côtés. Simon prit la main d'Aimé. Il savait que cette histoire l'affecté plus qu'elle ne le montré. Elle lui avait dit que ce soir elle lui racontré pourquoi elle avait du s'absenté aussi longtemps auprès de la famille de Raj.

La reine des Fées apparut soudainement par les grandes portes, marchant d'un pas précipité. Elle s'ajenouilla devant les deux tablettes de marbre et prononça des mots dans la langue ancienne des fées, Magnus la rejoignit dans la même position et prononça des mots démoniques, Raphaël lui les répéta en espagnol le regard féroce et les yeux larmoyant d'Isabelle braqué sur lui, se fût le tour de Luke de prononcer des mots Latin bien connu d'Alec qui en se mettant à genoux pronnonça :

\- Par l'Ange, l'Enfer et les cieux, vous serez vengés.

Maryse regarda son fils se tenir repectueusement à genoux aux côtés des autres dirigeant. Elle était tellement fière de son petit garçon. Max regardait son frère avec admiration avant de glisser sa main dans celle de sa meilleure amie. Il était fière d'elle aussi. Seul, tapis dans l'ombre, Robert regardait son fils avec dégoût. Jamais il n'avait autant était humilié, ni lui ni son nom. Le Haut Conseille l'avait renvoyer avec le sourire moqueur le plus sadique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il avait tellement envie d'arrêter cette mascarade. Il regarda le corps de l'ancienne Inquisitrice et son regard changea du dégoût au méprit. Il méprisait cette faible femme. Il regarda son fils se relever et se diriger vers la famille du jeune homme, Raj, si ses souvenirs étaient bon et les deux femmes le prirent dans leurs bras, le remerciant et l'adulant presque. Pathétique ! Écoeurant !

\- Tu es là avec tout le mepris d'un père jaloux, dit Aimélina alors que le Frère Silencieux commençait les rituels cérémonieux.

Robert sursauta, elle était toujours incroyablement silencieuse, une ombre lumineuse. Il regarda droit devant lui et dit :

\- Je sais que tu me desteste..., dit-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Je t'aime profondément Rob', dit-elle. Je t'aime comme j'ai aimé mon père. Ce que je deteste c'est ce que tu es devenue. Cette personne si débordante de haine et de méprit envers son propre sang. Le papa que j'ai connu et qui dormait avec Jace quand il pleurait est loin et ça me désole.

\- Je dois renoncer ?, demanda-t-il si soudainement qu'il se surprit lui même.

\- Tu dois respecter les gens qui se battent et qui son mort pour que Morgenstern crève enfin. Respecte Raj et Imogène et respecte ton ex-femme et tes si précieux enfants.

Elle s'éloigna ainsi pour entourer son bras autour de celui d'un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'elle et qui lui disait vraiment quelques choses. Il regarda son fils, le grand directeur d'Institut, sa fille, la si sur d'elle jeune femme, son second fils, si reconnue pour son talent de chasseur d'ombre. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur ses enfants adoptés, son si fragile fils et sa si forte fille. Et il s'en voulu d'avoir voulu changer leurs famille. Leurs si belle famille.


	44. Chapitre 37

Bonjour, Bonsoir !!

C'est un nouveau chapitre ! J'aimerai aussi vous dire que le dernier vrai chapitre de cette fiction sera le 46, je n'ai pas encore le nombre précis de mots mais je peux parce que je continue de poffiner un peu tout ça. Je voulais aussi qu'après ce tout dernier chapitre je vous reserve deux surprises. Un épilogue, plus ou moins long et un hors sujet total qui mets venue après une longue journée et qui m'a fait rire et donc je vous le partage. Bref, nouveau chapitre, futur chapitre et oui donc on va rentrer dans une légende que j'adore et qui m'a fait découvrir la lecture. Vous la reconnaitrez je pense, Sinon, ne vous en faite pas il y aura plus de réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Je réponds au review juste après mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

hachiko97412 : Salut ma dinde ! Je suis contente que le fait qu'Aimé botte le cul de Robert t'ai plus. Dans les prochain chapitre je sens que tu vas m'aimer et me detester. Tes messages me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois et je ne te remercirai jamais assez de suivre cette fiction avec autant de rigueur. Bisous mon crapaud au Litchi !

alys.bernatchez : Salut et bienvenue ! Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et je me rends compte qu'Aimé et parfois trop présente et trop parfaite que ça en devient ridiccule, j'ai essayé de réctifier ça dans les autres chapitre. Après je ne sais pas si tu disais ça pour le rapport à l'auteur ou pour la perfection alors je m'arrête là, haha. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire constructif, c'est agréable d'avoir des conseilles pour s'améliorer. Pour ce chapitre, je me suis relue mais comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je suis vraiment une m* en orthographe et même après plusieurs relecture, j'en retrouve certaine. Ça en devient maladif. Une fois encore je te qouhaite la bienvenue et je te remercie. Je te dis à bientôt, en tout cas j'espère. Je t'embrasse.

.

.

.

Magnus et Madzie étaient tout aussi consciencieux l'un que l'autre. Ils cherchaient depuis des heures, des dagues assez puissante pour suporter un sort aussi pur que celui qu'Imogène et Raj avaient déclenchés sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille fouillait dans les nombreux grimoires et Magnus renversait le contenu de dizaine de vielles malles, toutes plus pleine les unes que les autres. Alec était partie tôt pour régler un problème entre deux colonies de vampire qui se faisait la guerre pour une jeune recrut vieille de 100 ans. Ils avaient demandé un médiateur à Raphaël qui avait demandé à Alec de l'accompagner. Il n'y avait que Max à l'appartement qui fouillait dans des centaines de livres de la bibliothèque des Néphilims. Simon était partie,avec Aimé et Clary, discuter avec quelques contacts dans la ville pour les aider. Maryse était resté à l'Institut pour gérer les affaires de son fils pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Elle triait les dossiers pour que son plus grand fils puisse les feuillettés et les approuver où non. Un trie banale, en somme, les affaires sur les Nouveaux accords sur la première pile, les conflits entre les créatures sur la deuxième et la dernière pile était pour les soucis de type domestique, comme elle les appelés. Des soucis à l'intérieur d'un clan avec une personne ou plusieurs, des soucis de succesion après qu'un dirigeant soit mort. Elle avait également classée des dossiers déjà approuvés ou refusé par son fils. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui rendre la tache plus facile. Maryse savait à quel point être directeur d'Institut était compliqué et répétitif. Signer des dossiers pour en remplir d'autre, en faire des copie si necessaire, être là pour tout le monde mais prendre assez de distance pour que ça ne nous touche pas. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle rangeait le dossier des funérailles de Raj et l'Inquisitrice Herondale dans le classeur "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern : dégâts". Elle rattrappa le dossier de justesse et s'asseya avant de lancer un "entrer" acceuillant. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Robert apparut alors, lui faisant perdre son sourire heureux.

\- Tu as une minute ?, demanda-t-il.

La mère de famille hésita une longue seconde avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Ses filles lui avait dit de ne pas se laisser faire par lui et de ne plus se laisser enbobiné.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

\- Je voulais te demander si Max pouvait venir passer les vacances avec moi, dit Robert. J'aimerais l'emmener au bord du Lac Lynn.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, dit Maryse.

\- Il m'évite, lui répondit son ex-mari.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, dit Maryse en ce redressant. Max fait ses propres choix.

\- Il est mon fils. Il ne peut pas m'ignorer comme ça, dit Robert en se levant pour marcher.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. C'est à nos enfants, dit la mère.

\- Tu peux quand même..., commença l'homme avant d'être interromput.

\- Je ne ferai plus rien pour toi Robert, dit Maryse. Nos enfants sont assez grand pour prendre des décisions d'eux mêmes, je les conseille, je ne leurs donne pas d'ordre.

Robert venait de se prendre une gifle. Habituellement Maryse le défendait auprès de leurs enfants. Elle le protègeait mais désormais, elle n'était plus sa femme, elle était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et même l'ignorer lui. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle continuait de lui parler, principalement pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Alec, Max, Jace et Aimé qui ne lui parlait plus vraiment. Isabelle qui pourtant idolatré son père n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. En regardant Maryse se lever et se tenir devant lui, les bras croisés, ses long cheuveux bruns et lisse, détaché pour une fois, se glisser dans son dos avec classe. Elle portait une robe noir inhabituelle pour son style strict de toujours. Elle était fluide et longue et lui allait comme un gant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?, demanda Robert en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que TU as fait, Robert, précisa la mère. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trompé.

Le père hocha juste la tête, défait. C'était de sa faute, il le savait. Tomber amoureux a des consequences, surtout lorsque l'on est marié et que l'on a des enfants. Robert avait mal agit mais il ne comprennait pas la réaction de ses enfants. Il avait fait du mal à Maryse pas à eux, il ne comprennait pas pourquoi chacun d'entre eux l'ignorait.

\- Aimé m'a parlé aux obsèques, il y a quelques jours, dit Robert en se rasseyant.

\- Aimé a toujours était celle qui foncé dans le tas pour les autres, ria Maryse joyeusement.

\- Elle était crue, lui répondit le père de ses enfants en souriant.

\- Tu as déjà entendue notre fille macher ses mots ?, demanda la femme.

\- Jamais, ria l'ex-mari. Elle était tellement fragile à l'époque où on l'a recceuillie.

\- Elle l'est toujours, dit Maryse. Mais elle le cache mieux.

\- Elle a l'air très proche du jeune vampire, dit Robert.

\- Ex-vampire, précisa Maryse. C'est un shadowhunter maintenant. Simon l'apaise beaucoup, il est calme et lui fait découvrir plein de choses.

\- Elle est amoureuse ?, demanda le papa.

\- Tu m'en demande trop, Rob'. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, dit Mar'. Notre fils par contre.

\- Je sais pour Jace et Alec, dit Robert en croisant les bras, se mettant plus à l'aise.

\- Je te parle du petit dernier, dit Maryse en riant.

\- Max a une petite copine ?, demanda Robert.

\- Ça ne va pas tarder, le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, dit Maryse.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas alors que la personne criait "Alec on a rien tr..."

\- Salut maman... et papa, dit Aimélina en entrant dans la pièce avant de se stopper. Vous êtes tout les deux dans la même pièce, sans vous étripez. Il y a du progrès !

Jace entra à sa suite, suivie par Clary et Simon qui discuté joyeusement.

\- Alec n'est pas là ?, demanda Jace.

\- Non il est en réunion chez des vampires, lui répondit sa mère.

\- Tu sais quand il revient ?, demanda Aimé.

\- D'ici une petite heure, peut-être moins, lui répondit Maryse.

\- Ok, je vais aller me changer et je vais à l'appart de Magnus pour donner un coup de main, dit-elle. Tu lui dit de m'appeler quand il rentre ?

\- Sans faute, lui répondit Maryse en élevant la voix alors que la brune partait déjà.

\- Elle passe toujours en coup de vent ?, demanda Robert qui, soufflé, regardait la porte les yeux écarquillés.

\- De plus en plus ces temps-ci, lui répondit Clary et Maryse en même temps.

\- Elle est inquiète, répondit sa mère.

\- Oh oui, dit Simon. Et plus le temps passe et pire c'est.

Il suivit sa petite amie de près, essayant tant bien que mal de lui apporter son soutient. Elle en avait besoin ces temps-ci. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de sauver le monde. Jace était enfermé à l'Institut jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Il n'avait le droit qu'à des contacts très strictement supervisés et ne sortaient de sa chambre qu'accompagné. Cela lui pesait énormément sur le coeur et le moral mais en regardant son Parabataï rentrer, 1h après que les autres soit partie chez Magnus, qu'il se concidera chanceux. Il avait toujours une famille. Un peu chaotique mais une famille tout de même. Il rejoignit son frère dans son bureau et roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit que Liam le suivait encore. Non mais vraiment ! Alec était assis à son bureau, ses parents devant lui et se frottait le front en silence. Il avait l'air franchement épuisé.

\- Vous devriez faire une pause, dit-il tout haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda Alec un peu perdu.

\- Vous êtes tous épuisés, dit Jace. Vous devriez vous reposer et faire une pause dans la recherche des dagues et tout le reste.

\- Hors de question, cria presqu'Alec. Non, non, on va y arriver. On est a deux doigts de trouver la solution je le sais.

\- Laisse nous faire ça, dit Jace. Tu as d'autres démons à fouetter plutôt que de t'occuper de moi.

\- Tu es la priorité de tout le monde et on va finir par trouver une solution, dit Maryse.

Alec vérifia son téléphone et se leva avant de dire :

\- Ils l'ont trouvé.

\- Ils ou ton homme ?, demanda Jace en riant.

\- Mon homme, dit Alec. Prend ton manteau on y va !

...

De l'autre côté de la ville un peu avant le sms de Magnus. Les amis ramaient honteusement dans n'importe quelles idées. Elles étaient soit trop dure à réaliser soit trop dangereuses, soit elles impliquait que l'un deux y sacrifie sa tête et s'était tout bonnement hors de question. Une dague avait bien trop peu de maniabilité pour permettre à coup sur de toucher la cible. Simon qui jouait avec son arme, réglementaire à emporter, réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui était plus grand qu'une dague, plus maniable et moin dangeuresement court ? Il regarda la pointe de son épée séraphique et sauta sur ses pieds en s'écriant :

\- Des épées !

\- Quoi ?, demanda Madzie.

\- Des épées seront plus facile à manier pour des shadowhunters, s'exclama Simon.

\- Il y en a deux légendaire qui colerait en plus de ça, dit Max en tendant un livre au plus vieux des sorciers dans la pièce.

Magnus hocha la tête avec un sourire et Aimélina frappa des mains en riant avant de prendre le visage de Simon entre ses mains pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes longuement. Personne ne dit rien mais les regardèrent avec choque.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver Excalibur et à convaincre les frères silencieux de nous confier l'Epée Mortelle et le tour est joué, dit Aimé en se tournant vers eux.

\- Attendez ! Vous sortez ensemble ?, demanda Max.

\- Mais c'est trop cool, s'écria Madzie.


	45. Chapitre 38

Salut tout le monde.

Je vous poste ça et je rejoint très vite une armada de super-héro. J'ai super honte de vous avoif laissé sans nouvelle pendant autant de temps mais... Non il n'y a pas d'excuse. Le dernier chapitre esg très dur à écrire mais je vous promet que cette fictoon aura une fin digne de ce nom. Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dit à bientôt.

hachiko97412: Je ne t'ai pas donné ta dose depuis longtemps et je m'en veut beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Je td dit à bientôt et je te fais de gros bisous.

.

.

.

\- Elle est introuvable cette épée, grogna Isabelle.

\- C'est une épée de légende, ria Aimé, tu ne vas la trouver chez l'Anticaire du coin.

Ils cherchaient tous le moyen de trouver l'épée du célébre Roi Arthur depuis plus de 3 jours, et pourtant aucune piste n'était exploitable. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu était l'Enchanteur Merlin qui l'avait replanté dans le rocher et qui les avait cacher quelques parts dans le monde. Probablement dans le fin fond d'un village inconnue. Simon et Alec arrivèrent avec plus de livre et plus de piste sans issue. Izzy soupira pour la enième fois, plus elle voyait le bout et plus tout s'évaporé. Elle regarda sa soeur alors que Simon déposait un doux baisé sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle regarda la main de l'ancien vampire glissait sur la hanche de sa soeur avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Alec regarda sa jumelle tristement. Elle était tellement fragile en ce moment et pourtant elle avait incisté pour prendre part au recherche pour sauver le monde, pour sauver Jace. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle semblait aller mieux. Elle souriait en regardant son livre et jettait des coups d'oeil vers son petit frère, Max, qui soufflait sous le manque de trouvaille. Magnus se leva précipitement mais prit le temps de lui embrasser la joue avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque et de prendre un dictionnaire gallois.

-Caledfwlch, dit-il en se tournant vers tout le monde.

\- À tes souhaits, répliqua Jace.

\- Non, c'est le nom gallois d'Excalibur, dit Magnus. En cherchant dans des archives sorcières et j'ai trouvé sa trace en Irlande et les plus récentes sont au Pays de Galle.

\- Il faut y aller, s'exclama Max en se relevant, Madzie hocha la tête à ses côtés.

Aimélina regarda par terre et se leva en disant :

\- Vous devrez y aller sans moi. Je suis interdite de séjour.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle avec choque.

\- Sa date d'il y a quelques années, dit-elle en les voyant se questionner. J'étais toute seule et j'avais de mauvaise fréquentation. Très mauvaise fréquentation. Je peux venir avec vous jusqu'à Dublin mais pas au Pays de Galle.

\- Tu vas rester ici avec Max et Madzie, dit Alec alors qu'en entendant leurs noms les deux adolescent s'insurgés. Vous allez remplir mes fonctions le temps que j'y aille avec eux. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Luke pour la nouvelle meute du Loup de Jade.

\- Pas de problème, dit Aimé. Elle avança vers Simon qui fronçait les sourcils de peur et d'appréhension. Je t'expliquerais je te le promets.

Il l'embrassa doucement et recula pour se rééquiper dans l'entrée. Magnus au centre dans son long manteau leurs dit :

\- Claquez la porte en sortant.

Ils disparurent dans un écran de fumée bleue. Alors qu'elle tenait les deux plus petit contre elle. Aimé se surprit à penser que c'était trop facile.

\- On va avoir des problème pas vrai ?, demanda Max.

\- J'ai un mauvais présentiment en effet, lui répondit sa soeur. Mais on a une mission. Enfilez vos manteau, on y va.

\- Magnus, sérieux ?, cria Jace en regardant ses chaussures pleine de bout.

\- Désolé, dans mes souvenirs c'était beaucoup moins humide, répliqua Magnus avec une grimace.

\- La faute au réchauffement climatique, dit Simon en aidant Izzy à sortir du bourbié en lui tendant ses mains.

La jeune fille les saisies en le remerciant chaleureusement et avança avec lui vers le tout petit battiment devant ses yeux. Qui enfaite était une sorte de grand manoir au Mosaïque animé à l'image des plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire. Simon laissa échapper un "wow" emmerveillé en regardant la mosaïque de Merlin faire apparaitre des flammes verte de ses mains.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt classe, répliqua Jace après ça.

Les autres shadowhunters se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en regardant partout autour d'eux. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall décoré de voute et de colones de marbres à la grec, qui étaient peuplé de créature surnaturelle en tout genre. Un troll était même assis dans un coin en attendant son tour pour passer en consultation magique avec un sorcier.

\- On se croirait dans Harry Potter, s'exclama Clary.

Et en effet, cela en donnait l'impression. Magnus avança vers un guichet et posa le plat de sa main sur une surface de scanne, devant une femme à la peau verte anis peut précer de l'aider.

\- Magnus Bane, dit-elle alors que plusieurs guichières se tournait vers elle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle était tout excité de pouvoir rencontrer le grand sorcier de New York. Flatté, Magnus lui souria et s'appréta à parler lorsqu'Alec prit la parole en se mettant à côté de lui.

\- Nous aimerions pouvoir consultés les objets archivés, demanda-t-il.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers lui et resta bouche bée.

\- Vous êtes Alexander Lightwood, dit-elle avec ravissement.

\- Euh, oui, répondit le chasseur d'ombre, un sourcil haussé.

\- Vous êtes celui que tout le monde appelle le sauveur du Monde Obscurs, prononça la sorcière avec excitation. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous servir.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent alors de partout créant un bourdonnement de voix admirative. La sorcière, qui selon don badge s'appelait Myndi, leurs fît signe de la suivre en s'inclinant bas. Ils firent le trajets vers les archives dans le calme, seul Simon s'extasiait de temps à autres sur des objets par ci par là. Alec n'en revennait pas, il était un sauveur au yeux du monde Obscurs.

Aimélina n'en revennait pas. Ils étaient arrivés, il y a 20 minutes que déjà les anciens et les nouveaux de la meute menacé de s'étriper. Raziel que c'était compliqué de faire entendre raison à des loup garou, pour la huitième fois au moins, Max et Madzie s'interposèrent entre deux ou trois personnes qui cherchait la bagarre. Aimé, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas et Luke l'admirait pour ça, perdait patience. Vraiment. Elle avait envie de prendre la tête de deux loups et de les cogner ensemble pour en faire des maracasses. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda Luke se démenait pour grogner et imposer le silence alors qu'il avait ajouté que les petits nouveaux logeraient au Moon bar en attendant de leurs trouver autres choses. Alors que deux loup tentaient de se transformer pour se battre Aimé s'interposa en une seconde, les envoyant au tapis avec souplesse surprenant tout les loups.

\- Vous êtes de vrai gosse à qui on aurait volé un jouet, dit-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende, tournant sur elle-même pour regarder et ainsi viser chaque loup. Vous êtes ridiccule à vous battre pour une si insignifiante chose alors que tant des votres on péri de la main de Valentin ou de son fils. Vous devriez être fière d'acceuillir de nouveaux membres dans votre grande famille. J'ai honte pour vous. Certains d'entre eux ne sont encore que des enfants, ils sont perdu et on besoin d'un Alpha, de votre Alpha pour s'en sortir et vous leurs claquer la porte au nez comme s'ils étaient le diable en personne.

Tous baissèrent la tête repentissant.

\- Maintenant tout le monde se rassoie, vous écoutez et vous apportez des solutions, si j'en entends un seul grogner je le mets en laisse et je le frappe avec, dit-elle menacente.

Elle se rassailla et sourit à Tim qui s'avança en se raclant la gorge. Il était tremblant et mal à l'aise mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le sourire de la chasseuse d'ombre, ses épaules se libérèrent d'un poids conséquent. Il se racla une fois de plus la gorge et commença :

\- Quand l'abrutie qui nous servait d'Alpha a décidé de ne pas accepter les Nouveaux Accords, on était tous paniqués, commença-t-il. C'était le dernière espoir qu'on avait d'avoir une vie meilleur. On vivait au dessus du Moon bar pour certain et d'autre vivait dans les vieux entrepôt désafectait. Je faisais partie de ceux là. Il nous a toujours traité comme des moins que rien et quand on a vue la ferveur avec laquelle Luke vous défendez, on voulait être avec lui. Faire partie de sa meute, faire partie d'une vrai famille. Alors, je me suis battu avec lui et on s'est retrouvé sans Alpha.

\- J'ai accepté de les intégrer à la meute, dit Luke.

\- Plus une meute et grande et plus elle est forte, dit Aimélina en posant ses mains à plat sur la table devant elle.

Max et Madzie hochèrent la tête.

\- Je peux en loger quelques uns chez moi, dit un loup de la meute du loup de Jade.

\- Moi aussi, dit un autre.

Bientôt, plus personne fût sans solution. Des liens commencèrent à se créer parmit eux et un brouhaha de conversation suivie. Luke raccompagna les deux shadowhunter et la sorcière dehors pour discuter pmus tranquillement de la mission passé.

\- C'était pas gagné, fît remarquer Max.

\- C'était le temps de leurs faire comprendre qu'il faut se serrer les coudes, lui répondit Luke.

Max souria et s'approcha de Madzie qui regardait l'eau avec admiration.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, fît remarquer Luke à Aimé.

\- J'ai un mauvais préssentiment, lui répondit-elle. Comme si c'était trop calme, trop cadré.

\- Je me suis fait la même réfléxion, dit-il. Pas d'attaque, pas de menace. C'est bizarre.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il pense qu'il a déjà gagné, dit Aimé en regardant son frère prendre timidement la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu pense qu'il a des espion dans l'institut ?, demanda Luke.

\- Je sais qu'il en a déjà un, souffla Aimé.

\- Jace ?, proposa Luke.

\- Non, Magnus à bloquer assez l'esprit de Jace pour qu'il n'est plus de problèmes de se côté là, dit-elle. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de plus haut.

\- Le boucher, comprit enfin Luke.

\- Ce batard n'est pas mort et a était gracié par les Fréres Silencieux, dit Aimé avec rage. L'Enclave est un vrai gruyère, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas qu'il puisse être au gouvernement et savoir que l'on cherche les épées.

Luke vît les mains d'Aimélina trembler. Il la prît alors dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux pour la réconforter. Il la lâcha lorsque des rires gras sortirent de la porte du restaurant les faisant rirent à leurs tours. Luke les remercia avant de regarder Madzie créer un portail pour rentrer.

Ils fouillaient les allés depuis des heures pour ne trouver que de vieux caillou bidon. Ils soupirèrent presque simultanément. Cela devenait desepèrant.

Izzy ne connaissait pas la langue du grimoire qu'elle avait entre les mains et prit son téléphone, devant les sourcils froncé de tous ses compagnons pour appeler sa soeur en visio.

\- Hey, vous en êtes où ?, demanda Aimé en décrochant.

\- Nul part, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, répondit Izzy. Tu parles bien l'Elférique ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?, répliqua la brune à l'autre bout du fils.

\- Le grimoire que je viens de trouver, commença Izzy. Je crois que c'est de l'Elférique. Et comme personne ne le parle pas même Mag', je t'appelle.

\- Montre, lui souffla sa soeur alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

Izzy tapa sur l'écran et changea la caméra pour montrer les mots du grimoire. Aimé marmonnait en lisant alors que Izzy tournait les pages petit à petit. Aimé hocha la tête et dit :

\- Stop. La dessus c'est marqué que l'épée est là où repose le dernier souffle de l'Enchanteur.

Tous se regardèrent perdu.

\- Je vais chercher dans la bibliothèque de l'Institut et me renseigner un peu, je vous aime, faite attention, dit Aimé avant de raccrocher.

Ils continuèrent les recherches essayant de trouver une signification à ses mots.

Aimé se retrouva alors à la bibliothèque de l'Institut feuilletant des centaines de livres sans rien trouver. Elle soupira et se résigna à appelait une vieille connaissance, qui avait à une époque une influence néfaste sur elle mais qui avait forcément la réponse à sa question. Mérinir était un vampire de presque 800 ans, il était également revendeur d'objet rare et magique. Il organisait des fêtes somptueuses qui se transformaient très vite en guéttapant ppur les humains invités. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent d'à peine 17 ans mais l'expérience et l'instinct manipulateur de son presque millénaire de vie. Pour lui tout se monnait, la vie, le sexe, l'amour, la liberté, la puissance, tout. Les autres venait de la rejoindre n'ayant rien trouvé de plus dans les archives. Ils étaient épuisés et alors que Simon lui embrassait le haut du crâne, elle se saisit de son téléphone d'une main tremblante et peu assurait. Jace le remarqua et allait lui faire la remarque, quand elle posa le combiné près de son oreille. Après trois tonalités, Mérinir décrocha, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il.

\- J'aurai besoin de tes services, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- Je gagne quoi en échange, ma chasseuse ?, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- La vie sauve, répliqua Aimé, ne se laissant pas faire.

\- Un diné ?, proposa le vampire en riant.

\- Jamais, dit Aimé alors que tout le monde froncés les sourcils.

\- Il fût un temps où tu ne disait pas cela, dit le vampire d'une voix faussement déçu.

\- Il fût un temps où tu vendais mon sang à des camé pour récupérer l'argent de tes paris plus facilement, alors va te faire foutre Mérinir, dit la shadowhunter, les souvenirs d'une mauvaise vie se rappelant à elle.

Le vampire réfléchit alors et dit :

\- Paraitrait-il que tu as de bonne relation avec le clan de vampire du Dumort à New York, et parait-il que leur chef connaissait bien Camille Belcourt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?, lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je veux une rencontre avec ce gars et j'accéderai à ta demande, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Aimé soupira et se frotta les yeux. Son envie de pleurer revennait au galop et elle se donnait l'envie de vomir.

\- Qui est Mérinir ?,

\- Un enfoiré, dit Aimé pour seul réponse.

\- Macaron, tout va bien ?, demanda Magnus.

\- Non, dit-elle après une longue respiration. Non, je suis totalement effrayé par l'idée même de revoir ce gars. J'avais réussie à me débarrasser de sa présence autour de moi et maintenant je suis obligé de la rappeler.

\- Il a vendu ton sang ?, dit Izzy qui venait de réaliser.

\- Ouais directement au fournisseur, lui répondit la brune. Ce n'est que quand je lui ai dit mettre fait attaquer qu'il m'a dit que c'était provisoire en attendant qu'il achète le necessaire pour en faire des poches. Je me suis enfuit.

\- Tu sortais... avec lui ?, demanda Simon qui ne comprennais pas vraiment.

\- Non, dit Aimé. Mais il avait des contacts qui m'aurait permit d'intégrer l'Institut de New York plus vite et de revoir ma famille. Alors j'effectué deux ou trois mission pour lui de temps à autres.

Elle regarda Simon comme s'il la jugé.

\- J'ai un passé très trouble Sim'. Parfois même effrayant pour certains mais je m'en suis sortit, dit-elle en le suppliant presque de ne pas l'envoyer promener.

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour la serrer contre lui.

\- S'il te fait du mal, je lui arrache les yeux, dit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Elle se détacha et dit :

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Raph', s'il accepte pas le rendez-vous je vais devoir aller diner avec ce connard, dit Aimé en embrassant les lèvres de Simon rapidement et d'enfiler sa veste en cuir noir.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Izzy en se levant et la suivant après que sa soeur est montré son accord.


	46. Chapitre 39

Salut, comment vous allez ?

Je suis en vacance, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir plus de temps pour tout fignoler. Le dernier chapitre esg vraiment dur à écrire parce que je vais dire adieu à cette fiction eg je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée. Mais bon tout à une fin. Brzf, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

hachiko97412: Moldue se stop au milieu de la plage et sort son épée séraphique. Elle se place en position de combat digne d'un grand chevalier de Game Of Throne et alors qu'Hachiko ne se stop pas, elle commence à lui jeter des cailloux. " Si tu me tue maintenant yu n'aura jamais la fin" Hachiko se stop eg réfléchit aloors et hausse les épaules avant d'arrêter sa tronçonneuse. "T'avise plus d'être en retard, sinon tronçonneuse", dit Hachiko enfin calmé.

.

.

.

En arrivant au Dumort, Izzy ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un Raphaël fatigué et tout pentelant. Il était en jean, chose rare et semblait épuisé et totalment dans un autre monde.

\- Dur journée Raph' ?, demanda Aimé alors que le Vampire s'essayé délicatement dans le canapé de la pièce.

\- Dur semaine, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Une requête, dit Aimé. De toi à moi.

\- Dit moi tout, dit Raphaël en se redressant.

\- Une...vieille connaissance, dit-elle plutôt que de dire ordure. Voudrait te rencontrer en échange, il nous donnerait des infos sur notre soucis avec Morgenstern.

\- Okay, qui est la personne en question ?, demanda-t-il près à dire oui.

\- Mérinir Derone, répondit Aimélina d'une petite voix.

\- Le trafiquant ?, s'exclama Raphaël avec imcompréhension.

\- Lui même, il sait où se trouve un truc que l'on veut absolument, dit Aimé comme pour se justifier.

\- Des infos, précisa Isabelle.

Raphaël la regarda quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête et de dire :

\- D'accord, je vais le rencontrer. Mais vous serez là et il ne s'approche pas du Dumort.

\- Promit, dit Aimé. Tu es notre ange gardien Raph'.

Elle se leva et embrassa la joue de Raphaël avant de laisser Izzy lui parlait, seule à seul.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, dit-elle pour engager un semblant de discussion.

\- Non, les vampires des autres clans cherchent à rejoindre le Dumort mais on est déjà plein à craquer et il faut repousser leurs tentatives à chaque fois, dit-il.

\- Tu veux de l'aide de l'Institut ?, proposa la jeune femme.

\- Non je peux régler ça tout seul, dit-il dans un sourire.

\- J'ai l'impression de trahir Raj, dit-elle en vaissant la tête.

\- Je comprends, dit simplement le vampire.

Il comprennait vraiment. Il mui avait fallu des dizaines d'année pour oublier son premier amour et pour retomber amoureux. Mais il était retomber amoureux justement, il avait réussie. Il regarda Isabelle et lui souria sincérement. Il l'attendrait des siècles s'il fallait mais il l'attendrait. Oh oui, rien que c'est beau yeux. Elle le remercia d'un seul regard et se leva pour partir rejoindre sa soeur. Au dernier moment elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

\- Un jour peut-être.

\- Un jour, affirma-t-il.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Alors que sa peau le brulait vraiment sous le toucher de la main glacé de Magnus sur son torse nu, il laissa échapper un soupire d'aise. Il se laissa aller à refermer les yeux et à profiter de se matin de repos sans que personne ne l'interrompe mais Magnus en décida autrement.

\- Ta soeur t'appelle inlassablement, depuis des heures, dit-il.

Alec ouvrit un oeil puis deux et finit par soupirer et décrocher le téléphone qui vibrait à côter de lui.

\- Quelqu'un est mort ?, demanda-t-il presque pour blaguer.

Cependant lorsqu'il entendit Isabelle pleurer à chaude larmes à l'autre bout du fils, il perdit qon sourire et se levait déjà pour s'habiller.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, dut-il simplement avant de raccrocher et d'enfiler son T-shirt. Tu m'ouvre un portail.

\- À trois heures de matin ?, demanda Magnis perplexe.

\- Izzy est en larmes dans son lit et je ne vais pas retourner me coucher sans rien faire, dit Alec en enfilant ses chaussures en sautillant.

Magnus l'ouvrit alors à la seconde et lui dit :

\- Je t'attendrais pour le petit déjeuné.

\- Tu es un ange, lui dit Alec en lui offrant un dernier baisé.

Simon regardait Aimé dormir. Ça le calmait et lui permettait de bien mieux dormir. Elle portait un de ses t-shirts à l'effigie de Captain America et un leggings noir et simple. Elle avait son visage tourné vers lui et avait posé sa main sur le coeur de son petit ami. En réalité, Simon s'inquiété. Il n'avait pas parler à sa soeur ou à sa mère depuis des mois et Aimé avait raison, il fallait qu'il y aille. Mais il était terrifié. Sa mère l'avait traité de monstre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et l'expérience n'était pas top. Mais désormais qu'il était un Néphilim, il n'était plus le démon que sa mère voyait en lui. Il posa sa propre main sur celle de son amoureuse, disposé sur son coeur et la caressa du bout des doigts. Morgenstern se servirait de sa famille pour l'atteindre et il le savait. Il fallait les mettre en surté et pour cela il fallait qu'il les affrontent. Aimé bougea et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu penses trop fort, dit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de se rendormir.

Il souriat et lui embrassa le crâne. Il irait rendre visite à sa famille mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il dorme et dans la chaleur que lui procuré l'immense couette et l'odeur ennivrante d'Aimélina, il s'endormie dans un sommeil plein de rêves.

Clary jouait avec sa stèle dans son lit douillet. Jace était en réunion, à 1h30 du matin, non mais vraiment, pour savoir s'il était apte à sortir de sa cellule plus souvent. La rousse avait de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance à l'Enclave qui s'arrangeait pour que jamais aucun soldat Néphilim ne puisse savoir quoi que ce soit de leurs agissement, Clary était un de ses soldats Néphilim et elle en avait plus qu'assez. À chaque fois, qu'elle croisé l'un d'entre eux, elle répété dans sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un pantin.

Ça marchait, au début avant que Jace ne soit enfermé à l'Institut parce que son frère, le garçon qu'elle avait tant rêvés de connaître avez été manipulé et torturé par leurs père pour devenir l'homme qu'elle detesté le plus au monde. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce frère aimant, si semblable à sa mère, elle n'avait malheureusement récolté qu'un malade qui ressemblait trait pour trait à leur père, le fou, le manipulateur, le fourbe et vil, Valentin. Qu'elle avait tué, qu'elle avait tué pour sauver sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait tué pour venger Jace, qu'elle avait tué pour sauver sa famille. Elle souria alors, dans le noir de sa chambre en attendant des nouvelles de Jace. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, trois soeurs, trois frères, un beau frère déjanté et une maman qui ne remplasserait jamais Jocelynn mais qui était la pour elle en cas de besoin comme le ferai une mère. Maryse l'aidait beaucoup à se construire et à se comprendre. Elle avait la chance de voir grandir Madzie et Max et de veillir au côté d'Aimé, Simon, Izzy et Alec, Magnus ne comptait pas, il ne vieillissait pas. Mais surtout, elle était avec Jace et cela lui suffisait à se dire qu'il allait sortir de ce cauchemar infame. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et souria en voyant la tête blonde de son petit ami, lui sourire. Cette nuit, il ne serait pas en cellule.

Izzy pleurait, elle s'en voulait. Elle aimait profondément Raj mais les sentiments qu'elle pensait irréelle pour Raphaël l'était belle et bien. Elle avait de trahir le premier en aimant l'autre et c'était terrible. Elle s'étouffait dans ses propres larmes et ne s'arrêtait plus. Lorsqu'Alec la vit recroquevillé sur elle même, le visage ravagé de larmes et les yeux gonflés. Il eût en violent et magistrale coup de poing au coeur. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la jetta sur le fauteil le plus proche avant de s'allonger près de sa jumelle et de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis un monstre, dit-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dit ça ?, demanda-t-il en la berçant.

\- Raj est partie et je passe mon temps à penser à un autre, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque d'Alec.

\- Izzy Jolie, jamais tu ne sera un monstre, dit-il avec sérieux. Jamais, Raj ne le penserai. Personne ne le pense. Laisse toi du temps pour te remettre de ça.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle avec supplique.

\- Jusqu'à la mort, lui répondit son jumeau avec ferveur.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, à se soutenir et s'aimer.

 _8 jours plus tard._

Maryse s'affairait dans la cuisine de l'appartement que son fils partageait avec un certain sorcier, qui la regardait cuisiner avec admiration. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, Max avait 15 ans et elle conptait bien remettre en place le diner de famille comme tradition chez les Lightwood. Alec rentra d'une épuisante nuit et découvrit un spectacle plus que bizarre. Sa mère et son petit ami discutait joyeusement pendant que la première était au fourneau. La bonne odeur d'un poulet roti tournait dans la maison et il se rappela tant de dimanches en famille dans le grand manoir Lightwood. Ce jour se rappela à lui comme une gifle, Max, c'était l'anniversaire de Max. Son petit frère, le petit dernier avait 15 ans. 15 ans. C'était trop pour Alec qui sentit ses yeux le picotait en arrivant à la cuisine. Sa mère le regarda un instant et lui caressa la joue attendrie.

\- Vous fêterez bien d'autres anniversaire ensemble, dit-elle alors que son fils hochait la tête comme un enfant triste.

Magnus embrassa ses lèvres dans une douce caresse et aida Maryse pour le dessert. C'est à ce moment que Madzie se réveilla, elle arriva dans la cuisine en pyjama et salua tout le monde en baillant. Les jeunes ! Elle s'asseilla au bar, aux côtés d'Alec et posa sa tête dans sa main. Alec souria et ria un peu en la regardant bailler une enième fois. Elle se redressa d'un coup, dirigeant son regard vers le calendrier accroché sur le mur et se précipita dans sa chambre en criant qu'ils auraient du la réveiller plus tôt. Elle voulait être la plus jolie pour uncertain jeune homme qui avait désormais 15 ans. Simon passa la porte les bras chargés de cadeau en tenu de combat, quoi qu'un peu pmus chic que d'habitude, les runes presque noir resortaient sur sa peau halé. Il était suivie de près par sa petite amie qui porté également quelques cadeaux. Elle avait fait l'effort considérable de mettre une jolie robe bleu clair et avait fait l'effort encore plus considérable de laisser sa grande crinière brune détaché. Simon n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de la regarder longuement pour la détailler et graver cette instant dans sa mémoire. Elle déposa les cadeaux qu'elle avait en main sur la table de la salle à manger et aida l'ancien vampire à décharger ses bras. Une heure plus tard environ, Isabelle arriva. Flamboyante et belle comme elle l'était avant la mort de Raj. Elle déposa quatre cadeaux soigneusement emballé avant de prêter main forte à sa mère pour préparer l'entrée. Elle s'était améliorée, en tout cas pour couper les légumes. Amors c'est ce qu'elle fît. Étant pourtant déjà présente et habitante de l'appartement, Madzie arriva la dernière. Elle était très mignonne dans sa petite robe rouge, ses cheveux frisée avait était laissé à l'air libre et porté de petites chaussures noirs. Elle déposa son cadeau sur la pile et s'asseya pour discuter avec Aimé qui la complimenta pour sa joloe tenu. Luke, Robert et Maya étaient déjà là et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Jace et Clary qui avait emmenaient Max manger une glace pour lui faire passer le temps sans qu'il n'aille mettre son nez dans l'organisation de la fête. C'est quand tout fût près que la seconde suivante Jace débarqua cachant les yeux de son petit frère, Clary le suivait l'air amusée tandiq que tous se mettait devant lui pour que la surprise soit réussie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Maxwell eu le plaisir de retrouver toute sa famille réunie.

Le diné avait été succulant et le dessert encore plus. Max avait été recpuvert de cadeaux et il souriait en regatdant l'horizon depuis le balcon de l'appartement. Il regardait les lumières de la ville qui vivait la nuit comme en plein jour. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmélé et beaucoup trop long à son goût avant de se retourner vers les pas qu'il entendait derrière lui. Madzie lui souria avant de se placer à sa droite pour admirer la grande pomme dans sa splendeur nocturne. Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, entendant les rires et les mots éttouffés et incompréhensibles qui leurs parvenaient dehors.

\- J'ai 15 ans, dit alors Max ne réalisant pas vraiment.

\- J'en ai toujours 14, répliqua Madzie en riant.

Max souria grandement. Oui elle avait toujours 14 ans.

\- Dans deux mois c'est ton tour, dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je sais pas si j'ai hâte d'y être ou pas du tout, dit la jeune sorcière en le regardant aussi.

\- On sera tout les deux pour fêter nos 70 ans ?, demanda Max.

\- Bien sûr que oui, s'écria presque Madzie. Et encore après.

\- Dixit l'immortelle, ria Max.

\- Tout le monde est mortel depuis que Morgenstern est dans les parages, dit Madzie en se frottant mes épaules à cause d'un courant d'air froid.

Max se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il tendit la main à sa meilleure amie qui ma saisie comme d'habitude, leurs corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme d'habitude, ils se prirent dans les bras savourant l'étreinte un très long moment comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, alors qu'ils se reculaient, Max avança son visage vers celui de la sorcière et posa avec la douceur d'un premier amour ses lèvres sur celle de Madzie.


	47. Chapitre 40

Hola ! Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. J'ai enfin finit le chapitre 46 qui est le dernier et j'ai attaqué l'épilogue et le bonus viendra après. Pour le dernier j'ai utilisê tout les moyens de corection que j'ai trouvé et ça m'a prit un temps fou. L'aventure fanfiction est totalement ouf. Ke vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.

hachiko97412 : Enfin s'ayez, je vais pouvoir marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge. Je contente que ça t'ai plus à chaque fois tes commentaires sont fous et me font beaucoup de bien. Vraiment merci de suivre cette fiction. Amour sur toi.

Liki: Je suis super contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Je ne sais pas, par contre sk celui là va te plaire, j'espère. Je te remerci pour tes reviews toujours inspirantes. Merci de me suivre et de me don et le courage d'écrire. Amour sur toi.

.

.

.

\- Il s'est passé quelques choses entre eux ?, dit Izzy en regardant son petit frère se faire plaquer au sol par Jace pendant l'entrainement.

\- De qui tu parles ?, demanda Clary un peu perdu.

\- Max et Madzie, précisa Izzy avec un sourire.

\- Oh, j'avais remarqué aussi, dit la rousse en regardant Jace se faire plaquer au sol à son tour.

\- Une main qui se touche sans le vouloir ?, proposa la brune.

\- Moi, je dirai le bisou, répliqua Clary.

\- Plus probable, dit Izzy douloureusement en voyant Max qui était maladroitement tombé la tête la première sur le sol en voyant Madzie, Alec et Magnus entrait dans la salle d'entrainement.

En voyant le rougissement sur les joues de l'adolescent les files dirent en même temps :

\- Le bisou.

 _3 heures plus tôt._

Simon laissa sa petite amie sortirent tôt ce matin. Elle devait rejoindre Raphaël au Dumort pour aller jusqu'au point de rendez vous qu'avait fixé Mérinir. La jeune fille nerveuse avait pourtant était profesionnel en répondant poliment. Les deux hommes n'avaient fait que de parler de Camille et de l'époque où Mérinir avait transformé la vampire, ça toute première affilié et la dernière encore en vie. Enfin d'après ce que savait Raphaël. Mérinir allait partir et Simon entrait pour venir chercher Aimé. Le vampire de plus de 800 ans décida de jouer avec les nerfs de son ancienne amie ? collègue ? Et tenta une approche pour une accolade. Aimé cependant prit les devant en l'envoyant percuter le mur d'en face. Elle acceptait de lui faire rencontrer Raphaël mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

 _2 semaines plus tard._

Une sonnerie rententit dans l'Institut signalant une attaque. Alec se dirigea vers l'un des écrans et appela Aimé pour lui donner l'affaire. Elle arriva avec Simon, équipé et le jeune homme prît une expression d'horreur.

\- C'est l'adresse de ma mère, dit-il.

\- On y va, dit alors Aimé sans hésitait alors que Simon partait déjà.

Elle le rattrapa à la sortit et alprs qu'il courait le plus vite possible, Simon percuta qu'il allait revoir sa mère pour le vrai. Il couru pmus vite encore ppur ne pas arriver trop tard. Ils tombèrent devant une porte fermait et Simon la défonça à coup de pied. Il découvrit dans le salon, un démon supérieur. Un grosse masse noir et à l'aspect visqueux qui s'avançait vers sa mère et sa soeur qui étaient recroquevillées dans un coin de la pièce. Simon tenta de planter son épée dans le flan du démon mais fût repéré par le monstre qui l'envoya quelques mètre plus loin. Aimé attaqua alors et eue tout autant de succès. Les amoureux se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un regard. Ils se relevèrent et comme une seule personne frappèrent le démon dans la poitrine, celui-ci hurla de colère, se déchénant en ouvrant une trappe vers les enfers ppur libérer ses compagnons. Simon réagissa au quart de tour et se positionna devant sa mère et sa soeur pour les protéger. En position de combat, il enticipa un coup arrivait ou une montagne de petit démon l'attaquer mais Aimé planta son épée par terre et prononça des paroles latines pour le banir au enfer. La trappe vers l'enfer se referma dans un ré de lumière aveuglant Aimélina se poussa alors que le monstre était aspiré par le fond et se débatter pour atteindre les deux femmes térrorisés. Ma trappe se referma dans un grand bruit de planche qui craque et le calme revient dans la maison. Simon se releva pour vérifier que sa petite amie allait bien et fût soulagé lorsqu'il la vie sépoustait pour enlever les cendres de son pantalon. Elle le laissait à ses retrouvailles, il ne l'en aima que plus. Il s'ajenouilla devant les deux femmes encore assise qui regardait le parquet neuf, sans plus aucun trou.

\- Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Sa soeur hocha la tête et soupira en le prenant dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il l'ait sauvée de ce truc immonde.

\- Sim', il faut les évacuer, dit Aimé en s'approchant. Vous devriez prendre quelques affaires.

Lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux deux femmes, sa voix fût un peu moins douce mais Simon ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'aider sa mère à empactait les albums photos.

Aimélina montait la garde, elle avait pourtant demandé à Magnus de mettre de protection autour de cette maison. Morgenstern avqit prévue son coup. Elle voulait le tuer de ses mains. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres qui était prêt. Ils se mirent en route vers l'Institut prudent. Alec allait surement les tuer mais les Lewis seraient en sécuritaient. Lorsqu'il les vît arriver Alec ordonna qu'on prépare une chambres aux nouvelles occupantes et souria à Simon, compatissant. Maintenant, il allait devoir expliquer pourquoi elles étaient ici et pourquoi il portait des vêtements moulant noir et une veste en cuir.

Alec entra dans son appartemdnt comme si c'était une bénédiction. La journée avait été longue, ce début de nuit plus encore et il avait demandé à sa soeur de le remplacer quelques heures pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix chez lui et Aimé avait répondit positivement à l'offre en lui souriant. Aujourd'hui l'enfer se déchainnait Jonathan commençait à avoir peur et Lilith aussi. Il fallait trouver Excalibur au plus vite puisqu'ils possèdaient déjà l'Épée Mortelle que les frères silencieux leurs avait confié avec bienveillance. Il s'allongea près de Magnus encore tout habillé et ferma les yeux. Le sorcier qui l'avait sentit s'allonger se blottit contre lui en caressant son torse pour l'apaiser et l'endormir plus vite et ça marcha quelques secondes plus tard. Magnus le regarda dormir longuement caressant ses cheveux avant de poser sa tête sur le torse puissant du chasseur d'ombre et de se rendormir.

Isabelle tua le dernier démon dans un crie puissant alors qu'il allait attaquer un jeune vampire. Au Dumort, c'était de la folie, les démon avait attqués par dizaine. Les pertes chez les vampires n'étaient pas importante mais le choque de l'attaque après tant de temps de calme l'était. Elle aida a nettoyer un peu et avança doucement vers le salon privé de Raphaël. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fît signe de s'asseoir. Cependant, elle refusa pretextant un retour au bercail pour aider en cas de besoin.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire tu sais ?, demanda Raph alors qu'elle hésitaot entre partir est parler. Nous n'arriverons jamais à nous aimer de cette manière.

Izzy réalisa qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

\- Tu sera à jamais ma meilleure amie shadowhunter badass, fît-il en souriant son verre de sang à la main.

Elle souria et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait réalisé après que son frère l'ai consolé pendant des heures, qu'elle n'étaient pas amoureuse de Raphaël, qu'elle passait son temps à s'inquièté pour lui parce qu'il était un ami très cher. Ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant que chacun ne reparte la tête et les épaules plus légére. Izzy commençait réellement le deuil du jeune héro dont elle était amoureuse. Elle souriait de nouveau, imaginant un avenir plus clair.

Jace s'asseya et défit ses rangers épuisé on pouvait dire qu'il se faisait vieux puisque son petit frère avait réussie à lui mettre la paté plusieurs fois. Clary arriva quelques minutes après qu'il se soit allongé en étoile dans son lit. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Ils étaient repartie. Jonathan n'allait plus les laisser respirer. Jace ressera ses bras autour de sa petite amie et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils allaient s'en sortir comme d'habitude. Ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil profond et reposant, laissant les choses se faire toute seule.

Simon avait appuyé son épaule sur l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre prêté à sa famille. Sa soeur défaisait ses affaires pour les ranger et s'occuper l'esprit. Sa mère était assise le dos contre la tête de lit et regardait droit devant elle encore sous le choque. Simon prît son courage à deux mains et frappa trois coup sur la lourde porte en chêne. Elles se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il leurs souriait de façon rassurante.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?, demanda-t-il soucieux.

Sa soeur s'asseya sur l'un des fauteuils près d'elle et demanda alors :

\- C'était quoi cette chose ?

Simon entra dans la pièce et engagea l'explication de sa nouvelle vie :

\- C'était un démon, dit-il. Un démon supérieur. Mais il ne reviendra plus.

\- C'est quoi ce monde sérieusement ?, dit Rebecca.

\- C'est le mien, Becca, dit-il alors.

Sa mère ne disait rien, regardant toujours le vide.

\- Tu es toujours... ?, commença sa soeur sans finir.

\- Un vampire ?, demanda Simon ppur la forme. Non, je suis un chasseur d'ombre maintenant.

Rebecca hocha la tête et demanda :

\- C'est quoi un chasseur d'ombre ?

Simon réfléchit alors, pour trouver les bons mots. Quelqu'un les trouva à sa place :

\- C'est un demi-ange, un combattant, un protecteur du monde dans lequel les humains vivent, dit Aimé les bras chargé d'un plateau remplie de nourriture de boisson et de necessaire de toilette.

Simon se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire reconnaissant d'être la pour lui et elle lui souria en retour. Il prît le pmateau de ses mains et le posa sur la petite table basse près des fauteuils.

\- J'ai déjà donné notre rapport à Alec, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu es bien sérieuse ce soir ?, dit Simon en riant.

\- Il faut bien apprendre de ses erreurs, dit-elle en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers Rebecca. Il y a déjà des serviettes de toilette dans la salle de bain mais si vous avez besoin de quelques choses de précis n'hésitait pas à venir. Ma chambre est deux portes plus loin.

Becca hocha la tête, soufflant un merci avant de se tourner vers sa mère et soupirer :

\- Elle prît depuis une bonne heure pour le salut de nos âmes, dit-il à Simon.

Il soupira à son tour. Pour sa mère, il restait un monstre.

\- Alors mon frère est un demi-ange ?, demanda-t-elle à Aimélina.

\- Oui, il l'ait, lui confirma-t-elle avec le sourire lumineux qui la caractérisé si bien.

\- Tu es un demi-ange toi aussi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ria Aimé. Mais tu peux juste nous appeler Chasseur d'Ombre. C'est ce que nous sommes tous entre ses murs. On protège le monde des démons et des créatures de l'enfer.

\- Des héros de l'ombre, dit alors Becca.

\- C'est ça, dit Simon alors qu'il revennait de la salle de bain.

Sa mère se redressa alors. L'assasinnant d'un regard froid, elle le montra du doigt et se leva, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu as amené le malheur dans notre famille, dit-elle alors. Tu as tué tout les espoirs de ton père. Tu es un monstre. Un abominable chose sortit de mes entrailles.

Aimé sortit son épée. Quelques choses clochait. Cela se confirma lorsqje les yeux d'Elaine clignotèrent de noirs à bleu et inversement. Aimé planta son épée dans le sol, banissant le démon possesseur. Un brèche s'ouvrir alors sous les pieds de la femme et elle tomba, avant d'être rattrapé par Aimé. Le démon se détacha du corps de la psy et fût aspiré par le feu immortelle des enfers. Aimé la remonta la gardant contre elle un instant. L'alarme s'était déclenché mais fût arrêté quelques secondes plus tard. Au lieu de s'énerver, Elaine remercie la chasseuse d'ombre mille fois et se releva. Elle prit ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle raconta que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était plus elle même, coincé entre le monstre en elle et sa lucidité pour rester dans son propre corps. Jonathan avait fait fort cette fois, Simon remercia Aimé du regard tandis qu'elle posait les mains sur ses épaules comme pour lui dire, de rien et je t'aime. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était un message de Merinir qui lui disait que selon ses sources et ses contacts Merlin serait vivant et planquait bien au chaud sur les terres d'Avalon, appelé égalment l'île fortuné ou l'île aux fées. Aimé eue un déclique et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce pour passer un coup de fils à Magnus qui ne répondît pas. Il devait être avec Alec. Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et se posta devant ses roses immortelles. Elle en arracha une de la fleur et appela la Reine des fées qui arriva en une seconde comme à travers une rose.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Chasseuse d'ombre ?, demanda la Reine en s'inclinant.

\- Je voudrais parler au célébre Merlin qui est sur tes terres, dit la Shadowhunter en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- Je t'y emmène, dit alors la Reine en lui tendant la main. Elle laissa un mot sur son lit pour les autres et posa sa main dans celle de la fée avant d'être emporte dans un tourbillon de couleur vive et de parfum de fleurs.


	48. Chapitre 41

Salut les gars, les filles et les gens de l'univers.

Je reviens avec des fautes, je réponds au Review et je m'en vais, je vous fais des bisous...

hachiko97412: À qui le dis-tu ! Je duis contente de te retrouver.

.

.

.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans le royaume des fées, Aimé souffla un bon coup. Elle devait réellement discuter avec la Reine pour en savoir plus sur cette étrange histoire.

\- J'étais chargé de protéger Merlin et Arthur sur l'île des fées, commença la fée en lisant ses pensées. Mais le monde évolue trop vite et on risquait de décourir l'île sur laquelle les deux plus grande personnalité de légende chevalière étaient caché. Alors j'ai déplacé l'île et l'ai caché au yeux des humains. J'étais l'ainée, je me devait de protéger mes soeurs et notre hériatge à toutes.

Aimé avait presque envie de se claquer la tête contre un arbre. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt ? La seule fée capable de soigner le grand Roi Arthur d'une blessure de guerre mortelle.

\- Morgane, prononça la Néphilim.

La Reine hocha la tête marchant droit devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est-il arrivait a vos soeurs ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle sauve le monde sur d'autre Avalon, pour écrire et faire écrire d'autre légende, répondit simplement Morgane en souriant.

Aimé était soufflé. Elle avqit devant elle, la fée Morgane qui à soigner le célébre Roi Arthur sur l'île d'Avalon. Elle était totalement stupefaite de sa propre bétise de ne pas avoir vue cela avant. D'avoir attendue des années pour savoir ce secret si incroyable. Elle allait rencontrer Merlin l'Enchanteur, Magnus serait vert de jalousie. Elle arrivèrent dans la forêt infinie et s'arrêtèrent devant une grotte. Un sortillège pour tourner en rond dans la forêt sans jamais trouver la sortit ou trouver la grotte. Ingénieux ! La fée posa une main sur la roche par terre et fît apparaitre une couronne de fleurs de printemps. Des pas se firent entendre claudiquant contre les parois de de pierre. Un vieille homme apparue alors, dans une vieille robe blanche, il pprtait une longue barbe et ses cheveux tout aussi était tressé à certains endroits. Il souria en appercevant la fée.

\- Morgana !, s'écria le vieillard. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

La fée souria a son vieille amie.

\- Je devais un service à une amie et elle voulait te rencontrer Merlinus, répondit la fée. Elle a l'apparence d'un puissant chevalier mais le coeur aussi pure que celui d'un ange mon ami.

Merlin, puisque c'était lui, leurs fît signe d'entrer et le chemin commença seulement guidé par la flamme qui était au creux de la main du sorcier.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Aimé, Izzy s'attendait à retrouver sa soeur en train de dormir mais elle ne retrouva qu'un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier qui disait qu'elle était chez les fées et qu'elle reviendrait pour le diner. Izzy souffla alors ennuyé. Elle prit alors sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers le Loup de Jade. Elle avqit envie de Sushi. La route fût sans embûche et elle se retrouva devant les loups en 10 minutes. Elle avait profite de la balade pour s'aérer l'esprit et avait donc prît son temps. Un homme pas franchement agréable la servie mais elle lui souria tout de même, payant sa commande et laissa un pourboire de 10 dollars. Elle s'installa à une table un peu reculait et enleva sa veste. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Elle s'était levait de bonne humeur et elle n'avqit pas pleuré hier soir, elle allait bien, recommençant à manger correctement et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompait. Ça faisait déjà un mois que Raj était partie et les choses allaient mieux. Elle allait mieux. Sans Yinfen. Sans colère. Doucement mais surement. Luke arriva, ayant finit son service. Il fût surprit de voir Isabelle s'empifrer de Sushi ici mais souria avant de la rejoindre pour discuter tranquillement. Ils rièrent un peu, parlèrent beaucoup et finirent par rire beaucoup. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux. Lorsqu'elle eût finit ses Sushi, elle commenda une glace et un thé glacé. Oui, c'était une belle journée.

Alec avait enfin un moment de libre, au travaille s'était la folie et il savait que dans quelques jours se serait pire. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver dans le noir complet. Madzie était venue lui rendre visite dans son burrau avant de rejoindre Max dans qa chambre pour passer la journée à l'Institut et ça voulait aussi que Magnus n'était pas là. Amec en fût déçu mais enleva son T-shirt en rejoignant la chambre trop épuisé pour y penser. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le sorcier avec qu'il partageait l'appartement assis à son bureau pour régler les dernier inventaire de la boîte de nuit _Pandémonium_. Lorsqu'il vît son ravissant collocataire Magnus s'arrêta de penser totalement pour se concentrer sur le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur le corps de ce si magnifique Néphilim et abandonna ses devis et autres paperasse pour l'y rejoindre. Alec sentit quelqu'un arrivait fans son dos et souria en reconnaissant le pas léger de son compagnon. Il se tourna vers lui, oubliant la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules lorsque Magnus se jeta sur sa bouche pour la dévorer avec passion. Leurs corps s'emboitant dans des soupirs de plaisir intense se mélant au clapotit de l'eau. Ils laissèrent la luxure les englober et les étreindre.

Simon regardait sa mère et sa soeur entrer dans la serre. Becca lui posait beaucoup de questions sur sa nouvelle vie. Comment il était devennue Néphilim ? À quoi servait les symbole marqué sur son corps ? Qui était la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçu ? Que devenait Clary ? Il y répondit avec plaisir ne rentrant pas trop dans les détails quand elle ppsait des questions sur le Monde Obscurs mais s'attarda sur Clary et Aimé et aussi les autres. Elle leurs présenta Jace qui étrangement ne disait que du bien de lui à sa famille et lui apportait son soutient quand à la situation quand il avisa le regard que lançait sa mère à quelques sorciers de passage à l'Institut. Ils avaient croisés Clary qui avait été ravie de les revoir et alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la serre, Max et Madzie arrivèrent main dans la main tout sourire comme d'habitude, quoi que Simon remarqua le changement radical.

\- Ils sortent ensemble, dit-il alors sans s'en rendre compte.

Les deux ados lui fît signe et se dirigèrent vers eux avec excitation.

\- Alors ce sont elles les fameuses femmes Lewis ?, demanda Max après lui avoir donné l'accolade comme il le faisait avec ses frères et soeurs.

Simon hocha la tête et serra Madzie contre lui.

\- Je suis Max, se présenta l'adolescent aux deux femmes.

\- Becca, la soeur de Simon, lui répondit la Lewis en lui serrant la main.

\- Elaine, sa mère, se présenta la psy en serrant la main de Max surprenant son fils.

Madzie s'avança sentant le malaise poindre et se présenta a son tour.

\- Madzie, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Max est un Chasseur d'Ombres ?, demanda Becca à son frère.

\- Ouep, répondit son frère.

\- Sacrèment jeune mais sacrèment bon, se vanta le Lightwood pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Aimé te dit tout le temps que le ciel finira par te tomber dessus à force de te vanter, dit Madzie en souriant.

Simon ria et Rebecca demanda :

\- Tu es aussi une chasseuse d'ombre Madzie ?

\- Non, non, répondit la jeune fille en riant. Je suis une sorcière.

\- Wow, tu nous avais pas parlé de sorciers, répliqua Becca à sa soeur.

\- J'y ai pas pensé, dit Simon. Pour moi ça devient une habitude. On est tous pareil.

\- Bien dit frèrot, dit Max en lui frappa t doucement l'épaule. On doit vous laisser, on a était ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Et Max tira sur le bras de Madzie pour commencer à courir vers les grands escaliers en fer de la serre. Ils vont surement voir les belles de nuit, pensa Simon en souriant.

Maryse ne sortait pas beaucoup et c'était encore pire depuis le divorce. Elle aidait ses enfants leur préparait des bons petits plats et riait avec eux mais elle ne s'occupait pmus vraiment d'elle ou de son apparence depuis des années. Isabelle venait de lui envoyer un message qui lui demandait si elle voulait la rejoindre au Loup de Jade pour passer un peu de temps avec elle et les loups. Maryse hésita longuement et ne trouva rien à redire à cette proposition. Elle accepta disant qu'elle réglait deux ou trois petites choses avant de partir. Elle enfila un joli pantalon noir qui lui alla comme un gant et une blouse rouge, pour changer et enfila la traditionelle veste en cuir du Néphilim. Devant le miroir, elle se surprit de se trouver pmus jeune, plus joli, plus féminine. Elle passa un léger rouge à lèvre sur sa bouche et mît du mascara ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis plus de 10 ans et détacha ses cheveux pour les laisser à l'air libre et les placer sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle fût prête, elle frappa a la pprte de la chambre de Jace qui lui ouvrit à la seconde.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle maman, dit-il presque ému.

Elle le remercia en lui embrassant la joue et lui demanda de prendre sa place quelques heures puisqu'elle remplasqait Alec. Il n'hésita pas un instant. Sa mère méritait bien un peu de repos elle aussi et lui souhaita une bonne après midi. Maryse marcha longtemps, certain des passant se retourna vers elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix que d'accepter l'invitation de sa fille. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier instant qu'elle arrivait au Loup de Jade. Elle avait encore le temps de s'enfuir mais ne le fît pas. Elle avança et passa la porte du restaurant avec un jolie sourire. Elle repéra sa fille riant avec Luke et marcha vers eux d'un pas aérien.

\- Tu es magnifique maman, dit Izzy impressionné de ce qui se cachait sous la carapace de sa mère.

\- Merci mon ange, dit la mère en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle, Maryse, dit Luke avec un joli sourire.

Elle ne se souvenait plus que Luke était aussi charmant. Ils commencèrent à discuter tout les trois et les mots se transformèrent en rire et en blagues et en fou rire étouffé. L'après-midi se transforma en soirée et prît également la moitié de la nuit. Luke les raccompagna et Izzy devait à tout prix parler à sa meilleure amie. Elle devait lancer le plan Luke et Maryse de tout urgence.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt au Royaume des fées._

Elles suivaient le vieillard dans les longues galeries jusqu'à tomber sur un raie de lumière presque aveuglant. Le jour était ensoleillé et l'odeur d'érable embomait l'air. Une petite chaumière tronait au milieu de la plaine et Aimé était persuadé d'être au plein coeur du pays de Galle alors qu'elle était toujours à Avalon. Merlin les invita chez lui et les fît asseoir sur de petites chaises qu'il fît apparaitre d'un claquement de doigts. Il prépara de la tisane et demanda :

\- Alors Morgana qui est ton amie ?

\- Elle est un demi-ange, dit la Reine. Elle s'appelle Aimélina et elle aimerait que tu l'aides.

\- C'est exacte demi-ange ?, demanda alors Merlin.

\- Oui c'est exacte, répondit Aimé.

\- Expluquez moi en quoi je puis vous aider, réclama l'Enchanteur.

\- Au delà des murs d'Avalon, commença la plus jeune. Le monde a évolué. Désormais, les demi-anges comme moi protégent le monde des hommes. Nous les protégeons des démons qui voudraient les gouverner. Cependant l'un d'eux prend beaucoup d'ampleur et de force. Les anges nous ont envoyé un message pour que nous puissions le combattre. Il nous faudrait deux épée de légende, assez puissante pour receuillir le sang d'un sacrifice volontaire.

\- Vous voulez que je vous confie Excalibur, précisa le magicien.

\- Oui, dit Aimélina de but en blanc. Je vous donne ma parole que je viendrai vous la rendre une fois ma mission terminé.

Merlin hésita et une flamme verte dansa dans sa main, il l'a fît lécher les tempes de la chasseuse et vît ses actes héroïques. Il regarda Morgane qui hocha la tête et accèda à la requête de la jeune femme. Il les fît se lever et les emmena en haut d'une coline, près d'un ruisseaux.

\- Je ne puis vous donner Excalibur sans l'accord da son possesseur, dit Merlin en marchant, son vieux bâton lui servant de canne. Seul Arthur peut donner son épée à qui il trouve digne de reprendre son héritage.

\- Il fût un temps où Arthur voulait la détruire Merlinus, prévient Morgane comme pour prévenir Aimé.

\- Il ne s'est jamais résolue à essayer, dit Merlin. Sa vie s'est considérablement obscursie quand la trahison de son amour de toujours et de son meilleur ami lui a été révélé mais il continue d'espéré revoir Guenièvre.

\- Attendez, je vais rencontrer Arthur, dit-elle en se rendant compte dans quel monde de folie elle vivait.

Merlin se contenta d'hocher la tête et de continuer d'avancer aux côtés de la Reine des fées.

\- Je me serais habillé autrement, dit Aimé.

Morgane s'arrêta et lui tendit la main comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Aimé les rejoignit et s'en saisie. Une robe blanche faite de voile apparue alors sur sa peau et une couronne de fleur orna ses cheveux brun laissé à l'air libre. Sir Arthur Pendragon était l'idole d'Aimélina, un exemple de courage et de bonté qu'elle admirait et qu'elle essayé de suivre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la colline, ils virent au loin une silhouette regardait l'eau écoutant le calme et appréssiant la beauté des lieux.

\- Il passe ses journée ici et finit par rentrer lorsque le soleil se couche, dit l'Enchanteur en regardant l'homme qu'il avait tant protégé.

Aimé s'avança descendant la colline pour parler avec lui et le supplier de lui donner son Épée. Les deux autre la suivirent avec appréhension. Ils connaissaient les mots à ne pas utliser et les sujets à ne pas aborder. Ils la suivirent alors préférant garder un oeil sur la conversation. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur Aimé s'inclina.

\- Messire, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle à sa révérence.

Aurthur lui demanda en se relevant qui elle était et que faisait-elle à Avalon.

\- Elle vient t'apporter une requête mon vieil ami, dit Merlin en arrivant.

Arthur s'inclina devant Morgane qui lui souria et lui demanda de se redresser. Arthur était un homme à la carrure droite. Il mesurait à vue de nez 1m85. Il n'était ni gros, ni mince. Ses cheveux mi-longs qui éfleurait ses larges épaules étaient d'un châtains presque doré. Et ses magnifique yeux bleu remplit de bonté faisait oublier ses rides qui ont été façonné par les années. Sa peau a été bronzé par de nombreuse journée passer sous le soleil près de ce ruisseaux à regarder l'horizon.

\- Tu es toujours roi à mes yeux Arthur, lui dit-elle en riant. Cette jeune femme est mon amie, elle protège le monde comme tu le faisait autrefois mais elle a besoin de ton aide pour le sauver cette fois encore

\- Comment-appelle tu dans ce cas, gente dame ?, demanda-t-il a la chasseuse.

\- Aimélina, Messire.

\- Racontez moi ce qu'il se passe dans le monde Dame Aimélina, réclama le Roi de Bretagne.

\- Le monde a bien changé Messire, commença Aimélina. Il y a eue des guerres entre les Hommes, qui ont opposés le Monde entier. Une guerre est toujours en cours, une guerre que seul quelques personnes connaissent. Elle oppose tous ceux qui fût autrefois en liberté dans votre Royaume. Je suis un demi-ange à qui l'on a confié la mission de protéger ses hommes et ses femmes de la mort. Quelqu'un m'en empêche cependant.

\- Un descendant de Mordred ?, demanda Arthur capturé par le récit.

\- L'on puis dire ça mon ami, dit Morgane en soutenant Aimélina.

\- Cette homme a pour nom Jonathan Morgenstern, continua-t-elle. Il ne mène qu'à la désolation et est vil et cruel. Il faut que je l'empêche de nuire mais pour cela il faut que vous m'aidiez.

\- Je te le promets Dame Aimélina, dit Arthur en se redressant. Que dois-je te donner pour que tu puisses accomplir ta destinné ?

\- Messire, il faudrait que me confiassez Excalibur votre épée, demanda Aimélina. Celle qui a créé votre légende.

Arthur la regarda attentivement. Ce n'était pas rien de confier sa plus grande arme à quelqu'un. Il regarda Merlin son ami et conseillé.

\- J'ai vu son héroïsme et son coeur et tout deux se battent pour que triomphe le bien Arthur, dit le vieux sage.

Arthur s'avança alors vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle du roi et ils avancèrent vers le rocher le plus gros. Merlin frappa de son bâton par terre et fît apparaitre l'épée des Rois. Arthur lâcha la main de la chasseuse et libéra l'épée de son écrain de pierre. Il lui tendit et elle la reçu dans une révérence.

\- À l'époque, j'aurais été ravie de compter une dame comme toi parmit les membres de ma Table Ronde, dit Arthur.

\- J'en aurais été honnoré, Messire, lui répondit Aimé.

\- File maintenant, sauve le monde que j'ai aidé à battir, dit le Roi.

\- Votre légende servie depuis des centaines d'années. Il sera à jamais votre monde Arthur, ne pensez jamais le contraire, dit Aimélina en une dernière révérence. Je vous la rapporterai lorsque sa mission près de moi sera terminer.

Arthur hocha la tête et la salua d'une revérence. Merlin et la Reine des fées agrppèrent le bâton du vieil enchanteur et frappèrent deux coups sur l'herbe verte. Aimélina fût entouré d'un tourbillon de fleur et de flammes vertes. Elle attérie au milieu de l'Open space de l'Institut, toujours vétue de sa robe de voile blanche et de sa couronne de fleur, Excalibur à la main. Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle venait d'attérir de Mars. Izzy arriva, interpelait par le soudain silence, lorsqu'elle vît sa soeur si joli dans sa robe, elle souria et s'avança vers elle. Aimélina replaça ses cheveux correctement sous les ricannement de plusieurs abrutis et dit à sa soeur :

\- J'ai besoin de parler à la famille. Je serais dans le bureau d'Alec.


	49. Chapitre 42

Je suis de retour.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire. Je suis super mal parce que mes chapitres se sont effacés de l'application. Je ne l'ai retrouve plus. Triste vie ! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle entra, encore une fois sans frapper, dans le bureau d'Alec, il allait lui crier dessus mais lorsqu'il vît sa tenue, il souria.

\- Tu as eue un délire Moyenageux ?, demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Non j'ai rencontré Merlin et Arthur, dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures qui étaient une vrai torture. La tenue c'est un cadeau de la Reine des fées.

\- Tu l'as ?, demanda Alec en se levant de sa chaise avec excitation.

Aimélina agitta l'épée devant elle.

\- Excalibur !, s'exclama-t-elle. L'épée des Rois. Elle est très légére enfaite, facile à manipuler en plus.

\- Comment ils sont ?, demanda son frère.

\- Merlin est sage et très protecteur envers Arthur, dit-elle. Arthur est Arthur, il est comme on l'avait immaginé. Lorsqu'on ira rendre l'épée, je te les présenterai.

Alec hocha la tête avec envie. Ils avaient cette passion commune pour les recits arthuriens et cette légende si passionnante. Les autres débarquèrent en même temps. Tous regardèrent Aimé de la tête au pied. Aimé dit alors que Clary fermait la porte et que Magnus venait d'arriver par portail :

\- J'ai rencontrait Merlin et Arthur et j'ai apprit un truc énorme sur la Reine des fées. Mais surtout, j'ai Excalibur.

\- Ça explique la tenue, dit Isabelle déçu que se ne soit pas l'initiative propre de sa soeur.

\- C'est un cadeau de la fée Morgane, précisa sa soeur. Qui est la Reine des fées.

Tous furent choqués.

\- Avalon, c'est le Royaume des fées en réalité et lorsque le monde à évolué. Elle a protégé Avalon pour qu'aucun terrestre ne tombe dessus par hasard.

\- Comment elle est l'épée ?, demanda Jace.

\- C'est la parfaite épée de combat, répliqua sa soeur. Elle est légére et super maléable. Elle fend l'air rapidement. C'est une très bonne épée.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à m'être un plan en place, dit Max en regardant l'épée.

\- J'en ai un en tête, dit Maryse. On aura besoin de deux groupes

Tous la regardèrent déjà prêts à y aller. Elle expliqua le plan et tous l'approuvèrent.

\- Max, Madzie, Simon, Izzy, Maman et Luke à la porte Sud des enfers et Magnus, Aimé, Clary, Jace et Moi en enfer. Ça vous va ?, demanda Alec.

\- Oui mais on doit établir un vrai plan d'attaque pas seulement faire diversion et répartir les groupes, dit Clary.

\- Lilith aime les jeux, dit Aimé en souriant. On va la faire jouer un peu.

 _2 jours plus tard._

Les plans étaient fin près. Il l'exécutèrent tôt ce matin là. On ne ppuvait pas tuer Lilith mais on pouvait suffisament la blesser pour la contraindre de retirer son sang du rituel. Lorsqu'un démon met son sang dans un rituel on doit détruire le démon pour detruire le rituelle mais cette fois, c'était différent le sang de Lilith était si particuliers que le remettre dans le rituel le ferait imploser. Tous cela selon Magnus, si un rituel d'une telle ampleur implose, il ne peut pas être reconstruit. C'est ainsi qu'il allait procéder. Le groupe numéro un à la porte des enfers, s'occupait de retenir Jonathan le plus longtemps possible. Le groupe deux, en enfer, se chargera de détruire le rituel. Le groupe un se prépara a y aller. Madzie fît apparaitre des flammes rouges autour d'elle alors que Simon frappait littéralement à la porte. Au enfer, Jonathan s'énerva, comme prévue, de voir Simon sur son territoire en plus de le destester tout court. Il prît alors une ou deux épées et partit réclamer un vrai duel avec ce débile. Lilith souria comme si le jeune homme allait finir en paté pour chien. Elle en était persuadé d'ailleurs. Cependant, cela avait permit aux autres de pénétrer à travers une autre porte tout près de la salle du trône où était Lilith en se moment même. Ils se cachèrent derrière de gros rochés alors que la bataille a l'autre bout de la ville faisait rage. Alec devait donner le signal de départ pour commencer la bagarre et il le donna quelques secondes après alors que Lilith entamé un rire sadique en regardant dans les flammes les images de la bataille. Tous sortirent de la cachette et Lilith perdit son sourire, si elle blessait Jace, elle blessait son fils également. Furieuse de se guétapant, elle fît apparraitre ses vrais pouvoirs et sa vrai apparence. Des filament de peau noir la soulevèrent de sol et les épées qu'ils avaient recouvertes du sang des sacrifices ne pouvant être utilisé qu'une seule fois. Ils sortirent leurs épées séraphiques. Et comméncèrent à attaquer, d'abord doucement puis de façon frénétique. Aimélina fût projeté contre un des murs quelques minutes après sous la fureur de Lilith qui sentît sa main la bruler ensuite. Aimé blessait ne loupa cependant pas ce détail et lorsque des flammes se mélangèrent aux cheveux de la mère de tout les démons qui était devenue géante et effrayante, elle ordonna à son groupe de se planquer. Elle eue raison puisque quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes furent projeté par le démon qui s'énerva pour de bond hurlant dans un crie animal. Aimé percuta alors. Lilith était un démon bannie au enfer et eux...

\- On a était bénie, dit-elle tout bas à Magnus et Clary qui porté l'épée Mortelle dans son dos.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Magnus qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Toi tu te planque, lui dit Aimélina. Nous, on s'occupe d'elle.

Elle se releva un peu pour apercevoir, Alec et Jace, qui portait Excalibur, cachés derrière des rochers comme eux.

\- Alec ?, cria-t-elle pour le prévenir.

\- Quoi ?, répondit-il.

\- On a était béni en tant que chasseur d'ombre !, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, cria Jace a son tour.

\- On a la protection des anges, cria Aimé.

\- Putain oui on est béni, cria Alec qui comprenait enfin. On a pas besoin des épées pour blesser Lilith. Il suffit de notre sang.

Aimélina souria et coupa sa main avec son épée séraphique étalant son sang dessus. Imogène leurs avait donné la solution pour tuer Morgenstren pas Lilith puisqu'elle était se qui ce rapprocher de la Reine des Enfers. Les garçons et Clary firent de même.

\- Toi tu reste caché, ordonna-t-elle à Magnus. Je déconne pas ! Tu reste caché.

Elle attendit quelques instants et Alec donna le signal pour que la bagarre puisse reprendre. Les shadowhunters s'acharnèrent sur les liguament qui permettait à Lilith de garder sa forme gigantesque. Magnus les protegeait en dressant un bouclier devant eux pour parer les coups du démon. Épuisait Lilith reprit taille humaine, elle continuait d'attaquer par raffale. Aimé de rage planta son pied dans le ventre du démon pour la projeter près du pentagramme du rituel. Lilith mit trop de temps a se relever et Alec la coupa légérement au bras. Le démon s'écria un long "Non", faisant trembler les murs autour d'eux. Jace se sentit libéré comme si depuis tous ce temps il avait était enchainé dans sa propre tête. Le rituel était détruit.

\- Il faut s'en aller, dit Clary.

Tous se mirent a courir vers la sortit avant que Jonathan ne soit interpellé par le crie de sa mère. Il quitta le combat et se dirigea vers l'enfer pour constater les dégâts. Tous rejoignirent l'Institut, se retrouvant ainsi tous ensemble devant. Izzy, Max et Maryse se jettèrent presque sur Alec, Jace et Aimé pour les emprisonner dans une étreinte inquiète. Ils se séparèrent pour prendre les autres dans leurs bras, libéré d'un poids incroyable. Simon avait le front coupé et du sang en coulait encore sur tout le côté gauche de son visage. Les autres n'avaient pas grands choses à par quelques bleue ou des petites érraflures. Aimé avait la joue et la main ouverte, Alec s'était érraflait la joue en tombant, Clary avait l'épaule douloureuse et Jace avait été complétement zappé par Lilith alors, il n'avait rien tout simplement. Alec embrassa Magnus le remerciant de ne pas s'être mit en danger inutilement. Jace et Clary se tenait étroitement l'un contre l'autre soulagés de se fardeau avec Morgenstern. Maryse et Luke gardaient les deux plus jeunes près d'eux de peur de les voir s'envoler, leurs rapprochement était plutôt mignon. Isabelle était rentrée pour annoncer à tout le monde que le problème du rituel était réglée et fût enssencé comme une déesse. Simon s'approcha d'Aimé et demanda :

\- Tu crois que je dois soigner ça avec une rune ou garder la cicatrice pour être plus cool ?

Aimé ria et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leurs lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Ils avaient la solution au problème "Mort de Jonathan" et avait réglé le problème du lien alors Simon pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait même ressemblait à un Pirate qu'Aimé le trouverai a tomber.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône Jonathan retrouva sa mère de dos pleurant et se lamentant. Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Que t'ont t'il fait mère ?

\- Ils ont détruit le rituel, ils m'ont blessées, c'était un piège, dit-elle.

\- Je te vengerai mère, dit-il. Je te le promets, ils payeront pour cette humiliation.

Jonathan avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.


	50. Salut

Salut, ce n'est pas un chapitre et je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis désolée parce que je ne le suis pas. Je suis horrible. J'avais juste envie de parler de quelques choses. J'aime écrire, vraiment. Je passe ma vie à le faire et ça me plait vraiment. J'ai écrit un livre et je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne parce que je trouve ça super mauvais. Et aussi parce que personne n'aurai envie de le publier et encore moins de le lire. Pourtant quand je regarde certains commentaires et l'empleur que prend les histoires que je publie, je me dit que les gens aime mais idées au moins un minimum. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je publie ça, je crois que j'ai un coup de blouse. Fichu comédie romantique ! Je sais pas si un jour j'aurai le courage de publier mes propres idées mais en touts cas je vous remercie d'être là et de m'accompagnier. Même di je suis ultra cucu. Enfin bref, je sais plus vraiment quoi dire, je viens de révéler des trucs supra personnelle suf internet et en plus le monde entier pourra le lire. Je crois que je suis beaucoup trom fatigué c'est temps ci. Je vous laisse, je vais me cacher sous mon lit pour les cinquantes prochaines années de mon existence.

Je vous aime !

Merci.

Petite-Moldue.


	51. Chapitre 43

Salutations mes petits shadowhunters en herbe,

Je reviens avec un épilogue bientôt terminé et votre surprise qui se peaufine dans les idées, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je pris Ituriel et Raziel chaque soir vous savez, le dernier chapitre est très long 7000 et quelques mots. L'épilogue a un peu plus de mal mais je vais essayer de faire à peu près la même chose. Le à peu près dit tout les loulous. Je suis trop contente , je pense faire un chapitre spécial question, vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez avant d'avoir l'épilogue et la petite surprise. Enfin bref dite moi ce que vous pensez de cette idée.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Des bisous en or.

.

.

.

3 mois après la destruction du rituel.

Robert marchait tranquillement sur les larges allées d'Idris. Le temps était ensoleillé comme d'habitude, rien ne changeait réellement à Idris. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les grandes plaines du Manoir Lightwood, il croisa le cruel Bouché d'Idris. L'ancien Inquisiteur Jones celui qui avait tué ses amis, les parents d'Aimé. Il savait qu'il avait été libéré mais pensait sincèrement ne pas le voir rire avec d'anciens collègues, du bon vieux temps. Il eue des envies de meurtre soudaine et vive mais plus encore, il eue envie de vomir. De voir cette homme qui avait été fanatique de Valentin, le dégoûté. Aimé en serait anéantie si elle le voyait maintenant, debout au milieu de la foule comme si le monde lui appartenait. Elle l'aurait sûrement tué sur le champs, stoppant ainsi son rire gras et faux. Il avança vers les Hauts juges avec qui le Bouché discutait guaiment. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'une ruelle déserte, une main agrippa sa bouche et l'entraîna de force avant de l'assommer. Le sourire de Jones s'agrandit alors faisant écho à celui de Jonathan Morgenstern, debout devant le corps endormie de Robert Lightwood. La vengeance ne fait que commencer !

Clary et Isabelle avaient un nouvelle objectif. Une nouvelle envie. Voir leurs parents ou ce qu'elles considéré comme leurs parents pour Clary, être ensemble pour de bon. En voyant Maryse et Luke rirent ensemble au détour d'un couloirs, leurs envie ne fît que s'accroître pour devenir une obsession. Clary tâtait le terrain en posant des questions à Luke, lui parlant de Maryse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Isabelle avait opté pour une autre approche. Elle répétait à sa mère du matin au soir que Luke était "du genre sexy pour son âge" qu'il formerait un petit couple sexy et badass. Un peu hors du commun comme Magnus et Alec mais plutôt sympas comme Clary et Jace. Sa mère la laissait divaguer sans rien dire, portant juste un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'occupait de sa vie amoureuse, Isabelle souriait et riait aux éclats alors Maryse la laissait faire. C'était incroyable de voir sa fille à nouveau, de la revoir sourire et rire et chantonner. C'était rassurant et enivrant. Quatre mois après la mort de Raj, elle retrouvait l'envie d'aimer quelqu'un et sa mère en était plus que fière. Elle était sur que le jeune homme aurait été tout aussi fière d'elle. Elle garderait encore un peu le fait qu'elle Luke avaient dîner ensemble plusieurs fois, que l'ambiance avait été agréable, sympathique et plutôt romantique et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés une fois ou deux ou plus. Ils n'étaient pas réellement un couple. Enfaîte, Maryse ne savait pas vraiment se qu'ils étaient. Ils n'en avaient pas discutés et il est vrai que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à l'époque de leurs rencontre que Luke était aussi intelligent et intéressant. Pour tout avouer, Luke lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il pensait la même chose d'elle ou s'il cherchait un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Luke se posait les mêmes question de son côté. Depuis la mort de Jocelynn il avait abandonné l'idée de vivre heureux alors il avait laissait tomber. Mais le temps ayant passait et Maryse ayant débarqué, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pouvait arrêter d'être seul. Il pensait sincèrement être tombé amoureux. Mais pourquoi Maryse ne cherchait pas à en discuter avec lui. Elle ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose. En écoutant Clary faire un monologue sur à qu'elle point se serait cool d'avoir une belle mère comme Maryse, il réfléchissait sincèrement à ses sentiments et à ceux de Maryse pour ce coup. Il devrait peut-être l'appeler et lui donner un rendez-vous pour en discuter avec elle. Oui, au moins il serait fixé. Tout deux eurent la même pensait au même moment alors que Clary et Isabelle monologuaient, dans cette relation, il avait l'impression d'avoir rajeunit pour redevenir des gamins de 15 ans. Et c'était incroyablement agréable.

À 15 ans, on peur du regard des autres. C'était logique pour ce construire. Mais pas Max, il se fichait pas mal que les terrestres dans la rue pensait qu'il avait été élevé par des singes à cause des runes que les passants pensé tatouer sur sa peau. Il se fichait que l'on pense que sa famille était bizarre parce que ses parents avaient recueillie Aimélina et Jace. Il se fichait qu'on l'insulte pendant les entraînements parce qu'il était le meilleur. La chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on insulte ou que l'on rabaisse sa petite amie, sa Madzie, sa si joli sorcière. Il rentrait dans une rage folle quand quelqu'un osez même un ricanement sur la personne présente dans son cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il était dans le bureau de son frère avec Eric qui avait le nez en sang. Sans surprise, Max avait eue le dessus et c'est seulement quand Madzie l'avait presque suppliait qu'il s'était arrêtait de frappait sur cet abruti. Il ne supportait pas que Max est plus la côte auprès des filles que lui et qu'il était plus doué en tant que shadowhunter, alors il se vengeait sur Madzie. Grave erreur ! Magnus soignait le garçon comme il le pouvait cachant son sourire à tous mais en réalité il était très fière de Maxwell. Il avait défendu Madzie et lui avait fait honneur comme un preux chevalier. Malheureusement, Alexander n'était pas de son avis, une bagarre entre jeunes shadowhunters l'irrité plus que de raison. Sa mère était présente dans la pièce ainsi que Madzie et le père d'Eric.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Alec près à s'énerver.

Max ne dit pas un mot mais Eric ne se gêna pas.

\- Cet abruti s'est jeté sur moi pour me frapper dessus sans motif. Il est cinglé.

\- Je ne te permets pas pauvre connard !, dit Max entre ses dents. Tu serais moins con, tu n'aurais pas la tête en sang.

\- Max, le rappela à l'ordre sa mère.

\- Madzie, tu peux nous expliquer ?, demanda Alec.

\- Je suis allée voir l'entraînement et je me suis assise sur l'un des bancs, commença la jeune sorcière timidement. J'ai vue Eric dire quelques choses à Max et Max lui sauter dessus pour le frapper.

\- Max, interpella Alec pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Il a insulté Mad' de monstre, dit Max en se réinstallant correctement dans son siège. Je lui ai apprit à être poli.

Le père d'Eric frappa l'arrière de son crâne et dit :

\- Tu as cherché les coups que tu t'es prit. Cette petite sorcière nous a sauvés plus d'une fois, alors est du respect pour ceux qui en ont pour toi. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça. Monsieur Lightwood, je suis persuadé que votre frère a raison dans ce qu'il dit. Mon fils à tendance à jouer les abrutis.

Alec hocha la tête mais punit quand même Max pour la forme. Sa mère hocha la tête, pas de différence même pour la famille. Max se disait simplement qu'il y avait pire comme punissions de nettoyer l'armurerie de fond en comble et de faire briller les armes. Il finirait ça en une journée et sa punition serait terminé. Eric écopa d'un avertissement et d'une punition bien pire. Nettoyer les salles d'entraînements après chaque passage pendant deux semaines. En sachant qu'il y avait 8 entraînements par jour, ça ferait les pieds à ce guignol. Alors qu'ils sortaient tous du bureau d'Alec qui avait encore beaucoup de travaille. Tous s'éparpillèrent. Madzie resta près de Max et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Mon chevalier, dit-elle alors en souriant.

Max passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa ses lèvres doucement. Madzie se retrouva bientôt le dos contre le mur alors que Max l'embrassait toujours, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues les caressant. Cette fille allait le rendre dingue.

Jace était libre depuis 3 mois et wow que ça faisait du bien ! Il pouvait aller prendre un café avec Clary sans risqué de tuer des passants, il pouvait dormir tranquillement à côtés de sa petite amie sans avoir peur de l'étouffer dans son sommeil et mon dieu ça faisait du bien. Il avait reprit les missions comme avant et c'était génial aussi mais un peu moins génial que d'être avec Clary. Elle lui avait confié vouloir mettre en couple Maryse et Luke et il approuva l'idée, sa mère méritait le bonheur autant que Robert et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Luke en serrait privée également, du moment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir pour jouer les fils protecteurs ça lui allait. Il regardait Clary enfiler un T-shirt et souri en la voyant désespère face à son téléphone. Elle avait quittée Luke une heure plus tôt et n'avait pas de nouvelle de la mission couple. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. C'était niai mais réaliste. Il regarda le réveille et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà très tard pour aller se promener. Convaincre Clary de ne pas sortir allait être particulièrement divertissant aujourd'hui. Ils allaient réellement s'amuser.

Aimélina arriva dans la chambre de son petit ami avec un sourire, il s'était réconcilié avec sa famille mais les laissaient dormir en paix, à minuit, il valait mieux. Lorsqu'elle le vit allongé sur son lit entrain de lire un quelconque Comics. Elle entra sans faire de bruit pour s'allonger et commencer le livre qu'elle avait laissait dans la pièce hier au matin. Il la regarda s'installait près de lui du coin de l'œil et souri. Il referma son album et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle toujours allongé.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer du temps avec toi ?, répliqua-t-elle en claquant son livre pour le fermer.

Lorsqu'il perçu cette lueur si longtemps disparue de ses yeux. Cette lumière si belle qui faisait brillait ses yeux verts, il souri plus encore. Elle tenta de le chatouiller mais il bloqua ses mains sur son propre torse avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il alors qu'il posait son front contre le sien en serrant ses mains contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle.

Il souri et lui embrassa le nez.

\- Comment ça ce passe avec ta mère ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle s'habitue, dit Simon.

\- Sans s'excuser, répliqua Aimé.

\- Mon cœur, s'il te plaît, réclama-t-il.

\- Oui pardon, on ne doit pas reparler du fait qu'elle t'ait traité de monstre immonde, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Simon soupira, elle avait raison mais sa mère était sa mère. Il regarda Aimé soupirait et se lever pour reposer son livre sur la table de nuit. Il se redressa à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, dit Simon.

\- Tu sais très bien que je le ferai quand même, dit Aimé en se frottant les tempes. Ça m'exaspère de voir qu'elle se fout complètement de ce que tu as vécue sans elle pour te soutenir. Ta soeur a au moins le mérite de s'en vouloir.

\- On en parle de Robert Lightwood ?, s'énerva Simon.

\- On peut oui, répliqua Aimé. Rob' est un connard, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord. Et c'est grâce à lui que je sais ce que ça fait que d'être rejeter par un parent.

\- On va pas se disputer pour ça, okay ? On va juste se calmer, dit Simon plus calmemant.

Aimé souffla et sentit les mains de Simon autour de sa taille.

\- Arrête de m'en vouloir, dit-il.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle en se tournant pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. J'aimerai juste qu'elle se rende compte.

Simon hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Aimé lui souri et embrassa sa mâchoire envoyant un frisson de plaisir à travers la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien vampire. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa lèvres contre lèvres sans pouvoir se détacher d'elle, elle lui rendit son baisé en le serrant contre elle agrippant son T-shirt noir. Simon perdit son souffle lorsque sa petite amie passa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Elle remonta ses mains envoyant des frissons partout à travers le corps de Simon et remonta le tissu sombre avec ses mains. Simon lâcha sa bouche avant qu'Aimé ne soulève son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Dans la tête du jeune homme tout se bousculait. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter mais leurs première fois allait avoir lieux et il voulait être sûr qu'Aimé soit... sûre. Il se détacha d'elle et demanda :

\- Okay ! Est-ce qu'on est sûr de ça ?

Aimélina souri et embrassa sa marque d'appartenance, la première rune qui était apparue sur son corps. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était apparue pour elle, pour dire au monde à qui son cœur appartenait. Simon reprit alors ses lèvres en otage et passa ses propres mains sous le T-shirt trop grand de la Kentwell pour le lui enlever avant de passer ses mains sur le bas de ses cuisses pour la soulever et la déplacer vers le lit. Ils tombèrent dessus en riant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit c'est que pour elle leur première était ça toute première fois. Le secret sera bien gardé ou pas.

2 jours plus tard.

Alec abandonna ses feuilles de demande d'entretien. Elles pouvaient attendre demain. Il se frotta les tempes et se racla la gorge. Ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir aller dormir et être tout simplement dans son lit pendant des années. Malheureusement, cette perspective n'était pas prête de se réaliser, au vu de la pîle de document encore non regardait qui trônait sur un coin de son bureau. Les choses étaient nouvelles et certaines obligation du Nouveau Conseille intriguait les gens qui demandait un entretien avec le Lightwood. En règle général, tous respectait les arrangements des différents chefs de clans. Ils venaient aux entraînements inter espèces, ils ne rechignaient pas à signer des traités de paix entre eux ou tous simplement à s'entraider. Alec était fière de ce qu'il accomplissait. Il réconciliait le Monde Obscurs et même si cela demandait beaucoup de travail, ça valait le coup. Des coups furent frappé à sa porte et Liam entra.

\- Simon Lewis demande un entretien, annonça-t-il avant que Simon entre en roulant des yeux.

\- On était à Idris pour une course pour Izzy, dit Simon alors qu'Aimélina fichait dehors Liam d'un seul regard tenant une couverture contre elle. Des étudiants, nous ont interpellés pour qu'on le prennent avec nous.

\- Que vous preniez qui ?, demanda Alec, qui fatigué ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Aimé s'avança alors et décala un peu le tissu de la couverture, pour laisser apparaître un bébé endormie. Le petit avait les cheveux bleu foncé et la peau bleu clair. Il semblait dormir paisiblement dans les bras d'Aimélina, il ronronnerait presque.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé où ? demanda Alec.

\- Sur les marches de l'Académie des chasseurs d'ombres, lui répondit sa sœur. On ne savait pas à qui le confier alors on est venue te voir.

\- Mag' fait partie de la direction du Labyrinthe en spirale alors on va lui demander et, commença Alec en regardant l'enfant si mignon. Et on verra ce que les sorciers décide.

Il appela Magnus lui demandant de venir rapidement pour une grosse urgence et quelques seconde plus tard, un portail s'ouvrit au fond crachant le sorcier avant d'être refermait. Alec se leva et expliqua la situation et dire que Magnus était, en plus d'être perdu, complètement impuissant était un euphémisme.

\- Je vais demander une réunion d'urgence mais s'il a été laisser devant un endroit peuplé de Shadowhunters ça veut dire que sa mère ou son père en connaissait un, dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Aimé qui tenait toujours le bébé.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose, répliqua Simon.

\- Ou, il/elle voulait qu'il est une meilleure vie qu'elle ou il pouvait bien lui offrir, dit Aimé.

Magnus hocha la tête avec accord. Cette hypothèse était la meilleure pour lui. Lui qui n'avait connue que le rejet et le malheur avec ceux qu'il considéraient comme ses parents, comprenait ce bébé mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'Aimé ressentait la même chose que lui. Il se tourna vers Alec et en voyant le regard du jeune homme sur ce tout petit être bleu, il comprit qu'Alec ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'une des chambres austères de l'Orphelinat des sorciers. Alec s'avança vers sa sœur qui lui dit :

\- Il ne pleure pas, il n'ait pas avare de sourire ou de rire et puis c'est un amour durant les trajets, dit-elle. Tu veux le prendre ?

Alec ne se le fît pas dire deux fois et prit le petit garçon des bras de sa jeune sœur. Aimé comprit alors que son frère aurait du mal à lâcher ce bout de chou, si et seulement si il le lâchait un jour. Magnus lui fût convaincue de son idée et en voyant le sourire heureux et gaga de son amour, il ne fût qu'encore plus sûr de lui.

\- On le garde avec nous le temps de trouver une solution, dit-il alors qu'Alec ne l'écoutait plus, absorbé par les yeux bleu de ce bébé qui, il en était sûr, avait la même couleur que les siens.


	52. Hey

Hey !

Je suis super inspiré en ce moment par deux films extra. Je ne sais pas si vous les avez vue mais je vous les conseillent. À tout les garçons que j'ai aimés et Sierra Burgess is a loser. Ils sont géniaux et m'inspire beaucoup. Il se pourrait donc, mais je ne promets rien, que de plus d'un bonus vous sera publiés durant les prochain mois. Je suis vraiment contente. Je crois que je mise beaucoup trop sur cette fiction, je n'arrive pas à la lâcher. Je vous parle en toute sincérité, je crois que je vais franchement trimef pendant des jours, entre le code, les chapitres à corriger, l'épilogue à poffiner et les trois bonus à écrire, Je vais être déborder. Je me laisse demain pour réviser le code étant donner que je le passe mercredi. Alors je reprends tout jeudi et j'espère vraiment que j'aurai ce fichu code.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de bon cours ou une bonne journée au travail.

Petite-Moldue


	53. Chapitre 44

Hey, je vous retrouve ce soir après un long moment. Je pense que je vais arrêter de m'excuser, ça devient aussi pénible pour vous que pour moi. Pour me faire pardonner, ce soir vous avez deux chapitres. Le 44 et le 45, le dernier chapitre étant le 46, le reste ne sera que Bonus qui ont finit d'être rédigés et corrigés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.

Petite-Moldue.

Hachiko97412 : je suis contente que l'arrivait de bébé Max te réjouisse, j'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre et le suivant. Je te fais des bisous.

.

.

.

4 jours plus tard.

\- Tes propres enfants ne se rende même pas compte que tu as été enlevé, dit Jonathan. C'est plutôt pathétique.

\- Ils ne me retrouveront pas, dit Robert. Et je suis heureux qu'ils ne le fassent pas.

Jonathan perdit son sourire un homme résignait a mourir ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il est prêt à se laisser mourir sans remord. Il s'assaille devant le père de famille et demanda :

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Même si Alec remporte toute les gloires que vous avez eue tant de mal à commencer.

\- Ça m'est égale, répondit le père en haussant les épaules, attaché comme un animal de la tête aux pieds.

\- Votre ravissante fille, Isabelle pourrait vous faire changer d'avis peut-être, dit Jonathan en souriant avec cruauté.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir celle qui vous intéresse alors vous vous rabattez sur Izzy, dit Robert en riant. Mes filles ne sont pas des trophées interchangeable.

Une fois de plus, le demi-démon perdit son sourire. Il sortit la stèle de Robert et le père ria une fois de plus :

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ?, demanda-t-il pour la forme. Vous pourriez même me transformer en damné que mes enfants ne capitulerait pas. Jamais. Ils préféreraient mourir de la main de leur mère plutôt que de servir un monstre. On peut me reprocher d'être un père médiocre mais il y a une chose que personne ne peut enlever à l'éducation que j'ai donné à mes enfants. Ils sont capables de survivre à tout et à n'importe quel prix. Ce sont de vrai combattant, de vrai survivant. S'ils devaient me tuer, ils le feraient. Même si ça leurs arracheraient le coeur, même si l'envie de me venger les rongeraient de l'intérieur chaque seconde de leurs vies. Ils le feraient, sans aucune hésitation. C'est ça être un guerrier, c'est ce que vous ne serez jamais.

Jonathan se releva et dans sa rage, ses yeux oscillèrent entre le bleu et le noir. Il ne trouvait pas de solution. Son plan n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas déclencher la guerre maintenant. Il devait attendre mais il fallait aussi qu'il venge sa mère, sa mère si triste d'avoir était battu sans qu'il n'est pût la protéger. Il eue une idée. Il ne libérerait pas Robert puisqu'il allait devenir Robert, au moins pour quelques temps, il reprendrait l'apparence de Sebastian plus tard. Jonathan tourna son sourire carnassier vers Robert et fût en une seconde la copie conforme de celui qui le regardait. Le démon ria alors et sortit de sa cachette pour ce confronter au monde et aux doux enfants de cette abruti. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Alec souriait comme un débile assis sur son tabouret dans son appartement. Sa nuit de sommeil avait été prodigieuse. Le bébé n'avait pas pleurer et Madzie était rentré tôt. Il avait dormis comme un loir profitant de chaque seconde pour détendre ses muscles endolories et puis Magnus arriva avec le petit garçon dans les bras. Il fît apparaître un biberon de lait chaud et le fît boire au bébé. Alec souria avec amour. Cette scène de vie était tellement... tentante. Le seul hic était l'Enclave tant que l'enfant serait inconnue alors il n'y aurait aucun problème. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudrait annoncer au Monde qu'un bébé avait été retrouvé devant les marches de l'Académie des shadowhunters et qu'il était avec eux pour le moment. Pour le moment. Alec se leva et prit le petit garçon qui avait finit de mange, des bras de Magnus qui lui avait fait son rot et le berça un peu. Son téléphone vibra :

" Ton bureau est vraiment dans un bordel monstre ! On va nettoyer tous ça avec les autres, profites en pour te reposer pendant quelques jours. Je t'aime."

Aimé avait tout prévue. Quelques jours de repos, le rêve. Alec s'asseya sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux vers lui en mettant ses pieds sur la table basse. Il posa le bébé dessus et joua avec ses mains et ses pieds un long moment faisant rire le bébé aux éclats. Il était torse nu et en short large. Madzie se réveilla, toute guillerette et s'installa en pyjama à côtés d'Alec pour le regarder jouer avec le petit garçon.

\- C'est cool d'avoir un petit frère, même si c'est juste pour quelques temps, laissa-t-elle échapper en caressant la petite joue potelé du bébé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des sacs à la main et les déposa sur le plan de travail lorsque Magnus la laissa entrer.

\- Comment va notre mascotte ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côte de son frère à son tour.

Toute la famille était au courant.

\- Il va bien, dit Alec. Il mange correctement. Il est sage et sourit presque tout le temps.

\- Surtout quand il est dans les bras d'Alec, répliqua Madzie.

\- L'appelait "petit gars", c'est bien gentil, dit Izzy au bout d'un moment. Mais il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom.

Alec refusa, Magnus lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui et malgré sa déception immense, son amoureux avait raison. Pourtant Magnus proposa :

\- Sam ? Sammy ?

\- Trop simple, dit Izzy. Micheal ?

\- Comme le père de Jace et l'ancien parabataï de votre père, dit Magnus. J'ai des limites à l'acceptation.

Alec réfléchissait si Magnus proposait des noms, c'est que lui aussi s'attachait au tout petit et si mignon bébé. Perdu dans des pensées, il chercha alors un prénom digne de ce nom. Un prénom qui rendrait le petit gars fière en grandissant. La réponse sortit de sa bouche comme une évidence, les larmes presque débordante des yeux.

\- Max, dit-il.

Tous le regardèrent.

\- On a faillie perdre Max il n'y a pas si longtemps et ce petit mérite un prénom dont-il sera fière et je suis sûr qu'il sera fière d'avoir le nom de notre petit frère.

Il s'était retenue de dire, " de son oncle". Ce bébé n'était pas le sien. Il devait s'en rappeler.

\- J'aime bien l'idée, dit alors Magnus. Max lui va bien en plus.

Alec souri mais tout de même tristounet, ce que Magnus ne manqua pas. Il allait avoir un problème.

Être directeur d'Institut, c'était compliqué. Être Alec, c'était compliqué. Être Alec, le directeur de l'Institut de New York était un enfer de tout les instants. Tous réclamait son attention, non pardon exigeait son attention. En plus de cela même se partager les tâches c'était compliqué et presque insurmontable. Maryse les regardait de loin, veillant tout de même à ce que tout soit correcte. Luke la rejoignit, ils n'avaient pas encore discutait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, demanda-t-il en regardant Clary se faire engueuler par deux vampires qui se battait, il n'y a pas dix secondes.

\- Ils remplacent Alec pour quelques jours, ria Maryse en voyant Aimé frappait deux loups derrière la tête qui s'insultait au milieu du hall pour un soucis de fille.

\- Tu veilles au grain donc, ria-t-il à son tour en voyant Jace et Simon dos à dos, essayant de séparer deux shadowhunters qui se battait pour une arme volait.

\- On peut dire ça, souri-t-elle.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ce soir ?, demanda Luke de but en blanc.

\- Pas de restau chic, réclama Maryse. J'ai envie d'un Hamburger.

Luke ria et lui répondit que ça marchait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engager la conversation sur leur... relation. Robert Lightwood entra dans le hall, blessait. Il appela ses enfants et lorsque Jace, Max et Aimé furent devant lui, il se mit à genoux leurs demandant pardon pour toutes les choses qu'il leurs avaient faite et implora leurs aide contre Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Alors que son petit frère avançait vers leurs père, Aimélina le reteint, stoppant sa mère qui descendait les escaliers en trombe suivie de près par Luke.

\- Quelle est la date de naissance de Jace ?, demanda Aimé avec sérieux s'installant devant Max pour le protéger en cas de besoin.

\- Le 25 mars, dit Robert en rajoutant qu'il ne connaissait pas les dates parce qu'il était un père médiocre.

\- Figure toi qu'en réalité la seule date de naissance que connaît Robert est celle de Jace, dit Aimé en s'accroupissant devant cette homme qui n'était pas son père adoptif. Parce qu'elle tombait pile, drôle de coïncidence d'ailleurs, le jour où Robert et Micheal Wayland ont célébré leurs cérémonie de Parabataï. C'est-à-dire le 12 janvier.

Aimé plaqua une lame sur la gorge du factice Robert et demanda :

\- Tu es venue te venger, Jonathan ? Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur notre père, c'est qu'il ne se met à genoux pour personne pas même pour ses gosses.

Le Robert ria alors mauvais et eue soudain les cheveux blond :

\- Toujours plus intelligente que tout le monde, dit-il. N'est-ce pas mon ange ?

Il se retransforma et envoya valser Aimé contre un mur, où elle s'écrasa durement. Les autres l'attaquèrent en synchronisation et Luke se transforma pour le mordre mais lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que ce petit bâtard avait un poignard planté dans le cœur, il se tournèrent vers Aimé, toujours en position de lancer qui regardait avec haine le blond qui s'étouffait avec son sang.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?, demanda-t-elle en le menaçant de l'égorger.

\- La où notre amour c'est détruit, dit-il avant de la projeter loin de lui et de disparaître dans les flammes.

\- Sa pouffiace de mère l'a aidé à se barrer, dit-elle à toute les personnes présentes. Je veux que vous me cherchiez des images de caméra de surveillance où ce connard apparaît. L'un des notre est son prisonnier.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Leurs amour s'était détruit où dans le cerveau malade de ce monstre ?

\- Papa est soit dans les souterrains où il m'avait enfermés, soit dans l'immeuble où j'ai faillie électrocuter ce taret, dit-elle en reprenant ses épées séraphique. On se sépare en deux groupes, maman tu peux gérer l'Institut le temps que l'on revienne ?

Sa mère hocha la tête et leurs dit de filer. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Simon, Jace, Clary, Aimé et Max partirent en courant se séparant sur la route. Maryse regarda Luke, le loup et souri. Où allait-elle pouvoir lui trouver des vêtements correctes ?

\- Serais-tu devenue fou ?, demanda Lilith en regardant son fils.

\- Il fallait te venger, dit Jonathan en nettoyant le sang sur sa plaie déjà guérie.

\- Ce qu'il faut c'est ce préparer à la guerre, dit Lilith. La vraie, celle où le monde sera à nos pieds mon fils. Ils ne seront jamais plus puissant que nous. Nous les battrons et les anéantirons bien avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire pouf. Ce que je veux c'est que tu emmagasine des forces pour les tuer une fois pour toute. Ils libéreront leurs père et ne se rendrons compte de rien lorsque la dernière bataille éclatera.

Lilith regarda son fils, debout devant son royaume. Les enfers lui appartenait déjà, le monde serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau.


	54. Chapitre 45

Le groupe de Max, composé, en plus de lui, d'Izzy et de Jace avaient eue la chance de retrouver leur père alors que l'homme se dégourdissait les membres. Jace appela Clary pour prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Robert saint et sauf et qu'il était plus en forme que jamais, jetant des réflexions sur la tenue non réglementaire de Max. L'adolescent avait juste roulé des yeux avant de faire signe à tout le monde de s'en aller.

De leur côté, Clary et Aimé avançaient doucement vers l'Institut. Sur leur garde certes mais surtout pour discuter.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Simon ?, demanda la rouquine.

\- Ça se passe super bien, lui répondit Aimé en choutant dans des cailloux sur la route. Super bien.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?, demanda Clary qui le savait déjà.

Non mais vous pensiez quoi ? Simon est son meilleur ami.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Aimé. On a un peu haussé le ton au sujet de sa mère. Mais ça s'est bien finit.

\- Très très bien finit d'après lui, dit Clary en riant.

Aimélina la regarda et se frappa la tête de ses mains.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait parlé de ça, dit-elle en accélérant le pas. C'est super gênant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?, réclama Clary. J'aurais finit par le savoir. Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu aurais finit par me le dire non ?

\- Non, s'écria presque Aimé. C'est gênant comme situation. Si toi tu le sais alors Izzy le saura et Alec et Jace aussi et là se sera l'ultime honte de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur ?, répliqua Clary. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu faisais l'amour !

Aimé ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Elle voulait juste que la conversation s'arrête là. Vraiment là et qu'elles parlent plutôt d'hémoglobine ou de tripes ou de n'importe quelle autre chose à par ça. Clary la regarda, comme toujours Aimé ne montrait rien de ses sentiments mais Clary savait que quelques choses clochait. Une posture plus droite, la rougeur évidente sur sa nuque. La rousse percuta :

\- C'était ta première fois !, s'écria-t-elle presque cachait par sa rune de dissimulation, haut milieu des passants.

\- Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation, lui répondit la brune dans une grimace de honte. C'est déjà assez bizarre.

\- Simon va tellement s'en vouloir quand il le saura, dit la rousse en rattrapant Aimé qui marchait plus vite.

Ce fût à la brune de se s'arrêter.

\- Non, non, c'est justement pour ça que je n'ai rien dit et tu ne dira rien non plus, commença Aimé. J'aime vraiment Simon et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait ça avec lui, je n'aurais pas imaginer mieux et c'était un moment incroyable. Alors on laissera juste couler ok ? Juste couler.

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit finalement Clary, elle fît une pause avant de reprendre. C'est la première fois que tu dit à quelqu'un d'autre que tu l'aime.

\- C'est pas possible, s'écria la Kentwell sous le rire inarrêtable de Clary. Il te raconte vraiment tout.

Alec changeait Max dans la grande salle de bain. Le petit garçon explosait de rire à chaque fois qu'Alec faisait des grimaces mal travaillé. Magnus l'observait depuis la porte, alors que son amoureux ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Un fois le body remit en place, Alec reprit Max contre lui et le petit garçon laissa tomber sa tête près du cœur du shadowhunter, alors qu'Alec le berçait doucement. Cette scène était pour Magnus, l'une des scène les plus attendrissantes qui lui était donné de voir dans sa longue existence. Son amoureux s'attachait réellement à ce petit et pour être honnête Magnus devait avouer que lui aussi. Max ronronna presque comme un chat lorsqu'Alec lui frotta le dos pour l'endormir. Ce fût presque instantané. Le pouvoir des Lightwood demeuré dans les enfants ? Alec se tourna vers la porte et souri au sorcier.

\- Je vais le coucher, dit-il alors.

Magnus se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers le salon pour se servir un coctail ou deux. Alec arriva peut de temps après et s'asseya sur le canapé en soupirant avant de fermer les yeux pour se détendre. Magnus l'observait attentivement, se posant mille et une questions. Il se leva observant le ciel par la fenêtre du balcon.

\- Tu peux le dire, dit alors Alec en se frottant l'arrête du nez, allongé sur le canapé. Que je m'attache trop, que je ne devrais pas parce qu'il va finir dans un pauvre orphelinat, tout seul.

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et s'arrêta là. Il se redressa et s'asseya soupirant de nouveau. Pour être honnête une fois de plus, Magnus devait avouer que la perspective d'imaginer ce petit amour dans un orphelinat pour sorcier lui fendait le cœur. Plus il réfléchissait à une solution et plus celle-ci était évidente. Max était un ange et tous l'aimait déjà énormément. Il s'était renseignait auprès de certaine personne du Labyrinthe en spirale et auprès de Catharina. Il se frotta le bras et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des papiers sur la table basse juste devant Alec. Le jeune homme les saisie alors et se mit à lire l'entête :

\- Papier réglementaire de l'Enclave, section B, commença-t-il tout haut. Enfance et apprentissage. Adoption.

Alec sursauta en entendant ses propres mots. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Magnus se tourna vers lui et lui souri :

\- Seulement si tu en as envie, dit-il. Je me suis vraiment attaché à Max et je sais que toi aussi alors je me suis renseigné.

Alec regarda le papier comme s'il allait lui brûler les doigts d'un moment à l'autre. Il continua de lire calmement et découvrit que Magnus avait déjà remplie la moitié des informations demandé et plus encore :

\- Tu veux l'appeler Lightwood-Bane ?, demanda Alec d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ce sera le notre, dit Magnus en haussant les épaules. Personnes ne pourra dire le contraire.

Alec laissa couler une larmes, puis deux et ainsi de suite. Il se mit à pleurer, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi en réalité, l'émotion sûrement.

Magnus s'essaya à ses côtés et posa son front sur la tempe de son shadowhunter avant de faire apparaître un stylo dans sa main. Alec le prit sans hésitation aucune et apposa sa signature sur les papiers d'adoption. Ils étaient papas ! Quand ils allaient dire ça aux autres.

En rentrant à l'Institut, Aimé laissa Clary et s'en alla vers la réserve d'arme où Isabelle serrait à coup sûr. La rousse marcha dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Elle se rappela des années difficiles passé avec sa mère, de ses disputes et de ses réconciliations devant un vieux film très mauvais où elles se moquaient du jeu des acteurs. Elle se rappela de longue nuit sans dormir à espérer qu'un jour peut-être, Luke et Jocelynn savouraient leurs sentiments et qu'ils seraient heureux. Elle n'en voulait pas à Alec, ça n'a jamais été lui le responsable de tout ça. Ensuite, il y a eue toute cette folie avec Jace qui leurs étaient tombés dessus et puis Aimé avait débarquée pour donner un coup de main dans se fouillis. Elle avait réussie et parfois elle avait échouait mais elle tenait debout et elle continuait d'aider. Clary l'admirait sans même connaître son passé trouble, parce qu'elle continuait d'avoir ce sourire, cette posture de guerrière qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais. Enfin, ce qu'elle avait pensait, sa propre cérémonie de shadowhunter avait eue lieu, désormais elle était l'une des leurs et elle était une guerrière. Sa meilleure amie lui avait apprit tous ce qu'elle savait et désormais, elles pouvaient rivaliser l'une contre l'autre. Elle se permit de passer par la chambre de Simon et constata qu'il n'était pas avec sa famille. Elle fronça les sourcils et frappa trois coups à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Simon en refermant le livre dont il lisait la première ligne depuis un certain temps déjà.

\- Tu ressasses votre dispute ?, demanda Clary en sautant sur le lit pour s'asseoir sachant très bien qu'il parlait de sa petite amie.

\- Oui, dit-il. Elle n'a pas tord dans ce qu'elle dit en fin de compte. Je veux dire, ma mère n'était pas là quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Elle m'a laissée seule livré à moi même. Il n'y a que vous qui étiez là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se serait passé sinon.

\- Tu t'en serais sortie, comme toujours, dit Clary en souriant. Tu te souviens de Bobby Steel au collège ?

\- Il m'obligeait à faire ses devoirs en me menaçant de me jeter dans une benne à ordure, dit Simon grognon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as finit par faire ?, demanda Clary alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il le dise devant notre prof de math et il a été sanctionné, dit Simon en souriant.

\- Tu trouve toujours comment rebondir, dit Clary.

\- Je sais même j'aime pas me disputer avec elle, dit Simon. C'est comme si mon coeur s'arrachait de ma poitrine.

Clary se tourna vers lui et demanda :

\- C'est à cause de la rune d'appartenance tu crois ?

Simon se redressa et dit :

\- Ou tout simplement parce que je l'aime, dit Simon comme si c'était évident.

\- La rune d'appartenance est une rune qui à longtemps été démonique, dit Clary les yeux presque fou.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda Simon qui ne comprenait plus rien regardant sa meilleure amie comme si elle était possédée.

Clary se leva et couru presque vers la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'arme c'était important. Il lui fallait des réponses. Elle se posta devant Aimé, Simon derrière elle et demanda, non enfaîte affirma :

\- Tu es tombé amoureuse de Simon du jour au lendemain.

\- Je te demanda pardon ?, répliqua la shadowhunter.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas compris, répliqua Simon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire que de perdre son grand amour ?, demanda Clary à Isabelle.

La brune répondit spontanément :

\- Ce rendre compte qu'on ne l'a jamais eue.

Clary s'écria :

\- C'est exactement ça, vous êtes manipulé par Jonathan Christopher depuis le début. Vous n'êtes pas amoureux, vous êtes manipulés.

\- Clary tu vas un peu loin, dit Jace en arrivant alerté par ses cries.

\- Non, il a fait ça quand Aimé lui a échappé, dit Clary. Tout correspond.

\- Ce n'est possible Clary, dit-il. Il est trop impulsif pour penser à ça, ce plan serai bien trop élaboré.

\- Pas pour Lilith, dit Clary les larmes aux yeux. Elle se servait sûrement de Simon comme espion.

Aimé et Simon regardèrent par terre, conscient désormais qu'ils avaient été berné et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement aimés. Qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement sentit quelques choses l'un pour l'autre, que ça n'avait été qu'une pur illusion.

\- Comment on fait pour retirer le charme ?, demanda Aimé les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut détruire la rune, lui répondit la rousse.

\- Je ne veux pas être là, dit-elle en partant en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, alors que ses larmes arrivait.

Simon, les larmes aux yeux, enleva son T-shirt et fît signe à Clary qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle apposa sa stèle et le cœur de Simon se contracta comme s'il lui manquerait à jamais quelques choses. Il remit son T-shirt et sans dire un mot, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il partit à son tour s'enfermer à double tours.

\- Ils vont payer ça chère, dit Jace entre ses dents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça frérot, dit Isabelle. On les détruira.

Lilith savourait sa victoire. Pauvres petits agneaux tristes. Un faible se contente de si peu pour être anéantie. Manipuler le cerveau si fragile de la rouquine était si... facile, que ce n'était drôle qu'un simple petit moment. Cela en devenait pathétique. Elle faisait les cent pas devant les flammes vide, plus qu'un seul espion mais l'odeur de la guerre se faisait intense. Le moment était venue. Il était temps de faire revenir les morts et lâcher les démons sur le monde qui les avait condamné à vivre sous terre comme des chiens. Il était grand temps de montrer à Raziel que son précieux petit monde pouvait devenir le seul véritable enfer. Elle se dirigea vers Jonathan et lui caressa la joue. Allongé sur un hôtel de pierre le demi-démon donnait l'impression de dormir profondément.

\- Mon fils, il est temps, dit-elle. Il est temps de te lever et de prendre le pouvoir qui t'es destiné depuis toujours.

Jonathan ouvrit des yeux noirs avant qu'ils ne redeviennent bleue et qu'un rire malsain ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

Alors qu'ils regardaient Lilith savourer sa victoire Ituriel et Zurah firent trembler le sol du paradis de leur rage. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être une ruse de ce vieux dragon pathétique. Ituriel avait tellement foie en Clary, elle savait que c'était faux que cette rune n'était pas démonique. Ils les avaient vue devenir complémentaire chacun de leurs côtés avant de se rencontrer et de devenir amis et de finir par tomber amoureux comme il l'avait vue dans les étoiles. Désormais, les étoiles montraient deux jeunes shadowhunters effondrés, dégageant leurs âmes de la douleur par leurs larmes salés. Deux jeunes pourtant si fort, que personne ne pouvait atteindre, enfermaient tout deux dans leurs chambre, chacun roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, voulant hurler sa haine mais la gardant pour lui pour ne pas se faire plus de peine. La guerre était imminente et Ituriel craignait qu'elle ne soit fatal à ses deux protégés. Il fallait qu'il descende, qu'il les prévienne qu'il leurs apporte autre chose que simplement deux épées enduit de sang sacrificielle.

\- Le feu céleste, dit alors Zurah. C'est le seul moyen de s'assurer leur victoire.

\- Nous allons leurs apporter ensemble mon frère.


	55. Bonus 1

**_Lisez s'il vous plait, c'est important !!!!_**

Salut tout le monde, je suis dans le timing. C'est un petit cadeau bonus que je vous poste. C'est inspiré du film À tout les garçons que j'ai aimés. C'est du Malec ! Simple efficace. Pas de gros spoiler, je ne prends que quelques idées. Petite chose également : La scène de la fin est tiré de la série je le précise dans un mot à la fin. Autre chose : Ça n'a pas avoir avec mon histoire. Il n'y a pas de rapport. C'est juste que je voulais vous faire des petits cadeaux. Bref le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment.

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412: Je redoute la fin de cette aventure et de ses conversation un peu bizarre entre nous... Alors je repousse encore un peu la fin. J'espère être totalement pardonné. Je t'embrasse fort.

Bonus 1

Alec était tombé amoureux. 3 fois pour être précis. Il n'était pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments alors il les avait gardé pour lui, un long moment avant de les couchait sur le papier. Il avait écrit 3 lettres une pour chaque garçon qu'il avait aimé en secret. Il y avait eue d'abord Lucas, un garçon de l'Académie des chasseurs d'ombre. Il avait 10 ans, Lucas était à tombé et plus âgés, il lui avait sourit tout les jours pendant sa première année d'entraînement. Alec était tombé bêtement amoureux de son beau sourire et de ses jolies fossettes sur le haut des joues lorsqu'il souriait. De sa peau légèrement bronzé aussi et de ses yeux couleurs miel. Mais Lucas était partie pour l'Institut de Paris si c'est souvenir était bon. Il avait simplement disparut, laissant à Alec le simple souvenir de son sourire et cette lettre qu'il relisait parfois quand il était en mal d'amour.

« Lucas,

Lorsque je vais mal, je pense à tes yeux. A ton sourire, qui redonne vie à mes pensées joyeuses. Je voudrais juste que tu sois près de moi pour que plus jamais je n'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de foire. Être un Lightwood, c'est comme être un diurne au milieu d'une foule de terrestres. On ne sait pas comment s'en sortir sans faire d'horrible dégâts. J'aimerais que tu me dise que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas horrible, que cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'anormal. Que tout est normal. Mais tu ne peux pas. Je te laisse t'envoler et je me laisse survivre.

Alec. »

L'enveloppe était bleue, sans décoration avec juste l'écriture mal soigné d'un enfant qui commençait tout juste à comprendre qui il est. Alec était différent depuis toujours, pas seulement parce qu'il ressentait des choses qu'il ne devait pas ressentir pour un garçon mais aussi parce qu'il passait sa vie avec sa sœur, qui était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur évidemment et sa partenaire dans les bêtises et les entraînements. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis, était solitaire, un exemple au combat, d'une discrétion hors pair dans les couloirs et surtout, surtout il était brillant. Bien plus intelligent et réfléchie que les brutes épaisses qu'il y avait à l'Académie. Il avait alors continué de vivre normalement, ses sentiments pour Lucas s'atténuant. La deuxième lettre qu'il écrivit fût quelques années plus tard lorsqu'il réalisa l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Jace qui habitait depuis des années dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Dans ses pensées, il l'appelait souvent le garçon d'à côté, persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre Isabelle arriverait à lire dans ses pensées, il avait vite arrêté. Cette fois-ci, c'est sentiments avait été bien plus dur à supporter. Parce que Jace était son Parabataï, mais aussi parce que désormais il était adolescent et que ses parents ne le lâchait plus avec cette histoire de petite amie et d'honneur pour la famille. Mais surtout parce que Jace, lui, s'intéressait aux filles. Il aurait juste voulu aimer qui il voulait sans que personne ne trouve rien à redire à cela, sans pour autant parler d'honneur mais de juste aimer quelqu'un pour être heureux. Ils avaient tous les trois intégré l'Institut de New York mais la joie qu'il y avait sur le visage d'Alec était feinte. C'est le soir même de leur arrivait, à 15 ans, 5 ans après la première, qu'il avait écrit la lettre pour Jace.

« Jace,

Chaque fois que je te regarde, je te revois à nouveau pour la première fois. C'est stupide, je sais même malsain mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas te regarder de cette façon. Je crois que je deviens fou, je suis sans arrêt entrain de chercher tes yeux dans la foule, en espérant un signe, un geste. N'importe quoi qui puisse me dire que tu ressent la même chose que moi. Je suis pathétique, pathétique et désespéré. Parce que je sais que tes sentiments pour moi seront fort mais jamais ils ne ressembleront aux miens. Je suis ton Parabataï, la moitié de ton âme est lié à la mienne. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de la façon dont je voudrais. Pardonne moi d'être un monstre, je t'en pris.

Alec. »

Le temps passa alors sans que rien ne viennent les déranger et puis la petite rousse débarqua, écrasant son cœur à coup de pied. Elle intéressait Jace, pas comme les autres filles. Le blond avait des sentiments pour elle, de vrais sentiments... amoureux. Le cœur d'Alec avait souffert. Bien plus que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer en le voyant droit, fière, plus beau que jamais dans sa tenu de combat alors qu'il allait au Pandémonium pour elle parce que Jace avait insisté pour l'aider. Alec n'en avait pas eue envie une seule seconde mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour son Parabataï. Alors, il avait prit son arc, ses flèches et avait débarqué au milieu de la fête alors que tout les sorciers se faisait attaquer. Il l'avait lâcher, sauvant le sorcier à qui Jace devait parler et leur regard se croisèrent. Sans qu'il ne puisse le détacher, le sorcier avait réussie pour disparaître par portail. Alec avait le souffle court, il avait eue du mal à se reprendre. Mais avait suivie le mouvement de son groupe et c'était retrouvé à l'Institut sans trop savoir comment. Il avait ensuite retrouvé le sorcier. Magnus Bane. Il s'appelait Magnus Bane. Il l'avait trouvé et Magnus lui avait dit qu'il était beau gosse. Il avait essayait de ne pas sourire mais du prendre réellement sur lui. Mais il y avait toute cette histoire avec ses parents, leur nom, Lydia, le mariage, Isabelle et l'affaire avec Méliorne alors il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste subit les événements. Magnus avait accepté d'aider Izzy et il devait désormais le payer en lui confiant son arc. Magnus le força presque à discuter, Alec était même sûr qu'il avait usé de ses pouvoirs plus d'une fois sur lui. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eue tant de mal à respirer parce qu'il ressentait quelques choses pour Magnus ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce souffle dans son cou parce qu'il en avait eue envie tout simplement ? Il était persuadé de faire le bon choix pour lui, pour sa famille et pour Lydia alors il écrivit simplement une lettre. Elle lui permettait de coucher ses sentiments pour qu'ils soient moins douloureux, plus supportable. Presque pour qu'ils s'effacent.

« Magnus,

Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je suis totalement perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne avant. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est comme si à chaque fois que je te regardais. Je tombais dans le vide sans jamais atteindre le sol. Ça me déboussole mais c'est merveilleux parce que je me sens libre. Comme si je pouvais choisir où j'allais atterrir et que tous ce passerais en douceur. J'ai toujours l'impression que tes yeux me caresse, me transperce parfois. Tu avais raison, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment respirer quand tu es là, que ton regard se pose sur ma nuque me piquant la peau. Je m'imagine parfois quelle texture aurait ta peau si j'y laissais glisser mes doigts, quelle goût aurait tes lèvres si tu m'embrassais, quelle sensation me ferais ressentir tes mains lorsqu'elles me caresserai la nuque. J'imagine ce regard si intense, si sensuelle effleurait mon corps et le faire rentrer en combustion. Je l'avoue enfin Magnus, tu me rends dingue. Complètement fou. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand je te vois parce que j'ai envie de vivre tout ça. J'ai envie d'abandonner complètement ma vie pour juste être effleurer par tes lèvres, pour juste t'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Je rêve de ça. Mais ça ne devra être qu'un rêve, parce que ma famille est plus importante que ce que je veux.

Alec. »

A un jour du mariage, Isabelle passa par la chambre d'Alec pour ajuster son costume qui se trouvé dans le petit dressing. Elle y trouva une boîte bleue ranger tout en haut qui l'attirât irrémédiablement. Elle la prit alors laissant tomber sa tache première et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir trois enveloppes, l'une bleue clair, une verte et une d'un bleue si profond qu'il faisait pensé à la couleur des yeux de son grand frère. Elle la feuilleta rapidement et fût presque prit d'une crise de larmes. Son frère allait gâcher sa vie s'il épousait Lydia. Il fallait qu'elle face quelques choses. En urgence. Elle prit les lettres, les cacha dans la poche de son long gilet gris et remit la boîte en place avant de prendre le costume et partir vers sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain, Jace interpella Alec dans un couloir de l'Institut pour discuter. Il avait l'air confiant quoi qu'un peu gênait.

\- Je pense que ça t'appartient et que tu préférerai la récupérer, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe verte qu'Alec connaissait bien.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, lâcha un crie presque horrifié et couru vers sa chambre pour vérifier le contenue de sa boîte, suivie de près par son Parabataï. La boîte était vide. Complètement vide.

\- Non, non, non, non, pas ça. Pas ça, si tu la reçu ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont reçu aussi, dit-il prit dans sa tourmente.

\- Panique pas, ça va, c'est gênant mais... Hé c'est moi et puis elle datait d'il y a au moins 4 ans.

\- C'est pas la tienne qui m'inquiète c'est les deux autres. Il y en a une qui date d'il y a une semaine. Merde, merde, merde !

\- Ca va aller, je vais en parler à Isabelle et on va arranger ça ok ?

\- Qui-est-ce qui a bien pût me faire ça ?

Jace s'asseya à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos doucement avant de lui dire de ne pas bouger, qu'il allait arranger ça. Alec était mort. Ses parents allait tout découvrir et le haïr et ce serait pareil pour Lydia. Il avait mal au cœur et il commençait à être prit de vertige. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Si c'était Magnus, tout était finit avec ce qu'il avait mit dans la lettre, il ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Il devrait le regarder et lui dire que tout était vrai. Qu'il pensait chaque mot. Mais ce ne fût pas Magnus qui passa sa tête mais Raj qui lui disait qu'il avait de la visite, alors Alec se racla la gorge, se reprit et lissa sa chemise avant d'hocher la tête pour faire signe au chasseur d'ombre qu'il pouvait faire entrer la personne. Ce ne fût toujours pas Magnus mais un visage qui n'avait pas réellement changé depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas vue. Ça peau était légèrement bronzé, c'est yeux toujours aussi miel. Il offrit un sourire à Alec et agita la lettre devant lui. Lucas.

\- Elle est arrivé hier soir sur mon lit, dit le jeune homme. Je voulais te la remettre en personne.

Alec se contenta d'hocher la tête sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Il avait envie de partir en courant vers sa salle de bain pour s'y enfermer et ne sortir que lorsqu'il serait tant d'aller devant l'hôtel.

\- C'était touchant Alec. Vraiment, je voulais te dire que ce que tu ressentais n'étais pas anormale. Tu peux aimer et être attiré par qui tu veux. Aujourd'hui je suis malheureusement prit mais tu sais, dit-il en s'avançant vers Alec. Tu mérite depuis toujours quelqu'un qui sera capable de te faire ressentir bien plus que ce que tu ressentait pour moi. Tu ne mérite pas de juste te laisser survivre, ok ? Tu mérite de vivre l'histoire d'amour la plus épique du monde. Et ce depuis toujours.

\- Merci, dit Alec et il était sûr que ce serait la seule chose qu'il dirait avant longtemps.

Lucas souri et avança ses bras pour enlacer Alec. Il le sera contre lui un long moment avant de le relâcher et de dire :

\- Si seulement cette lettre avait été envoyé un an plus tôt, c'est dommage de laisser un mec aussi sexy sûr le marcher.

Alec souri, gêné, et raccompagna son ancien béguin à la porte où Lucas partie sans se retourner après avoir posé l'enveloppe bleue clair sur le coussin du fauteuil près de la porte. Alec reprit son souffle. Il n'avait même plus l'impression de savoir respirer correctement. Il avait calmé son angoisse avant de rejoindre Jace pour enfiler son costume. Jace évitait de parler à Izzy, lorsqu'Alec lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, le blond lui avait juste répondu qu'ils étaient un peu fâchés. Alec laissa couler et avança vers l'hôtel pour attendre Lydia. Les invitait était tous installés. Il faisait ça pour sa famille. Il faisait la bonne chose. Il vit Isabelle arrivait plus belle que jamais, écouta distraitement le discours du frère silencieux. Il attacha le collier de mariage autour du cou de Lydia et la laissa lui mettre le bracelet autour du poignet. Lydia allait inscrire la rune de mariage sur son poignet lorsque quelqu'un débarqua. Magnus. Dans son costume noir, sa chemise cintré de la même couleur, plus beau que jamais. Alec ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui. Il n'entendit même pas la remarque de sa mère, rien qu'un bourdonnement lointain alors que son cœur s'emballait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La conversation de Jace et Isabelle passa à la trappe également.

\- Alec a invité Magnus ?, demanda Jace.

\- Je l'ai invité, en quelques sorte, dit Izzy. Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas le voir.

Alec ne vit que les yeux de Magnus sans rien voir d'autre autour de lui. Seulement Magnus qui avançait dans l'allée et sortait sa lettre de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

\- Ça te pose un problème Alec ?, demanda Jace.

Mais c'est Lydia qui lui fît détourner les yeux en l'appelant.

\- Hé, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- J'ai... J'ai... J'ai du mal à respirer, lui dit-il.

\- Ouais, je vois ça. Ca va aller.

\- J'peux pas, je regrette. Je pensais qu'on faisait le bon choix mais c'était une erreur.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Hé, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa nuque caressant sa joue du pouce. J'veux que tu sois heureux, tu le mérite. Je vais bien, faut pas t'en faire.

Alec se tourna vers les invités mais surtout vers Magnus, il le regarda longtemps. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire mais lorsque Magnus partagea son regard il sût, et il démarra sa marche pour enfin être libre totalement. Pour être heureux. Il s'arrêta cependant pour être sûr que le sorcier était près et lorsque ses yeux l'effleurèrent une dernière fois, il ne le quitta plus des yeux et avança. Il était prêt. C'était le moment, pour vivre cette vie qui n'était qu'un rêve depuis toujours.

\- Alec, à quoi tu joue ?, lui demanda sa mère en courant presque vers lui.

\- Laisse moi, dit-il fermement, le regard de Magnus toujours accroché au sien.

Le sorcier n'avait pas bougé attendant le chasseur d'ombre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait réellement faire. Il eue peur lorsqu'Alec agrippa sa veste des deux mains mais lorsque les lèvres du plus jeune se posèrent sur les siennes, tout s'envola alors que ses lèvres jouait avec celle d'Alec. Les invités, les témoins, la mariée, son corps, son cœur. Alec avait ses sensations tant rêvé, des sentiments réciproques, la liberté, la chute libre. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Magnus pour atterrir en douceur avant de repartir en chute libre pour vivre l'amour le plus épique du monde.

Fin.

La scène de la fin et bien sûr modifié quelques peu pour coller à l'histoire mais viens directement de la saison 1 de Shadowhunters, épisode 12.


	56. Bonus 2

**_Lisez c'est très important !!!!_**

Salut. C'est un deuxième bonus, inspiré du film Sierra Burgess is a loser. Alors je vous préviens directement que Clary n'est pas amie avec Simon et Isabelle est très mal à l'aise avec elle même. Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire de bonus que sur Malec et que vous avez été sympas de ne pas vous indigniez de ne jamais avoir eue de Sizzy alors le voilà. DU SIZZY ! J'utilise la trame de l'histoire mais pas l'intégralité. Déjà parce que sinon, ce serait gênant mais en plus parce qu'il y a des choses qui m'ont déranger dans ce film malgré qu'il soit sympas à regarder.

hachiko97412: Je suis contente d'être totalement pardonné. Un petit Sizzy et ensuite la suite. Je n'ai pas du tout hâte. Tu vas me manquer.

Ce réveillait été une épreuve pour Isabelle mais lorsque son petit frère vint sauter sur son lit, elle n'eut plus le choix et s'extirpa de sous sa couette pour prendre une douche froide puisque ses frère avait prit toute l'eau chaude. Elle s'arréta devant le miroir en serviette et se regarda longuement avant de dire :

\- Tu es la plus sublime des créatures.

Elle s'habilla et rejoignit le reste de sa famille à la cuisine, son jumeau Alec avait déjà préparé son bol de céréale et ajouta le lait lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle salua tout le monde encore un peu dans le brouillard et déjeuna en écoutant ses frères parler lacrosse. Le sport phare du lycée. Elle se leva alors que Jace et Alec lui embrassaient les cheveux chacun leur tour pour lui dire qu'ils y allaient. Elle agrippa son sac à l'entré après avoir embrasser la joue de sa mère et celle de son petit frère Max. Elle passa sur la plage arrière pour éviter de se battre avec Jace pour la place de devant. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Magnus arriva presque en courant une affiche très moche à la main. Jace se mit à rire et Alec à paniquer. Le bal ! Izzy en profita pour s'enfuir discrètement elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage pour y coller des affiches pour des petits boulot ou pour des cours particiliers, il fallait qu'elle s'achète un nouvelle appareil photo. Clary poussait par ses amies si attachés à leur popularité, arrache l'une des affiches en riant, enfonçant le morceau de feuille dans son sac avant de partir en cours. Izzy se retrouva à côté de Jace en cours de science, il s'amusait à draguer la voisine de derrière plutôt que d'aider sa sœur à faire l'exercice. La jeune fille remit correctement ses lunettes de vues sur son nez alors que la sonnerie du déjeuner retentissait. Jace lui tendit la main. Ils étaient tous très proche dans la famille, surtout les plus grand.

A quelques rues du lycée, il y avait un café qui servait les meilleurs salades composés de la ville, Clary s'y été arrêtait avec ses deux meilleures amis pour déjeuner. Un groupe de garçon n'arrêtait pas de la regardait, ça devenait pénible. Les losers ne pouvaient pas s'intéresser aux losers, le monde serait plus simple. Il arriva alors faisant rouler discrètement des yeux à Clary. Il agenouilla devant la table et dit au moins quatre fois bonjour, nerveux devant la jolie rousse. Elle lui souri et demanda :

\- Tu veux mon numéro ?

\- Oui, oui totalement, dit-il en sortant son téléphone. Je suis Simon.

\- C'est cool, dit-elle ans l'écouter tout en regardant dans son sac à main avant de se tourner vers lui. Tu note, c'est le 555-2802-144. Appelle moi !

\- Sans faute.

Et il partit tout aussi vite sous les yeux trop maquillés de ses deux amies.

\- C'était pas ton numéro, dit l'une d'elle.

\- Je sais ! C'est celui de cette débile d'Isabelle Lightwood. Après tout les losers traînent avec les losers.

Sous les rires, elle finirent par quitter le restaurant non sans un sourire pour le joli garçon déjà sous le charme et qui se promit de la contacter le soir même. Izzy s'était effondrés dans son lit en rentrant. La journée avait été épuisante entre Jace qui se mettais en binôme avec elle pour qu'elle face ses devoirs et Alec qui la suppliait de parler à Magnus au sujet du bal. C'était vraiment une dur journée. Son portable vibra doucement, ronpamt le silence particulièrement agréable de la pièce. Surement Jace pour lui demander de faire un allé-retour jusqu'à la voiture pour lui ramener son sac de cours, qu'il avait oublié au profit de son sac de sport. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme se n'était pas Jace mais un numéro inconnu.

De 555-6438-312

Hey

A 555-6438-312

Qui est-ce ?

Le numéro lui avait envoyé un selfie de lui en pleine grimace du poisson avec pour légende : « C'est Simon, ça va ? »

A Simon

Je crois que tu tes trompé de personne Simon.

De Simon

Moi, je suis sûr que non. J'espérais te parler toute la journée depuis notre rencontre au café.

A Simon

Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai été dans aucun café, je crois que la personne qui t'as donné son numéro, t'as enfaîte, donné le mien.

De Simon

Tu n'es pas Clary Fray ?

A Simon

Non, je suis vraiment désolé.

De Simon

Ce n'est pas ta faute et puis, j'aurais du m'en douter, c'était débile de même demander.

A Simon

Dis toi juste que c'est une mauvaise personne, elle est née pour être affreuse. Mon frère l'appelle Satan.

Simon lui envoya des smiley qui pleurait de rire avant de lui demander :

De Simon

C'est quoi ton nom ? Que je renomme Satan dans mon répertoire.

A Simon

Isabelle mais tout le monde m'appelle Izzy.

De Simon

Ravi de te rencontrer, même-ci c'est clairement déprimant.

A Simon

Moi je trouve ça pratique ! On a pas besoin de payer de timbre pour l'envoyer ou de savoir ce qu'on va mettre avant de partir pour ce parler de vive voix.

De Simon

Tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement brillant Izzy.

Sa mère lui cria qu'ils passaient à table et elle du prendre congés de Simon. Elle n'avait pas vue le temps passer. Simon était drôle et très intelligent. Elle avait apprit qu'il ne fréquentait pas le même lycée, que Simon était dans l'équipe de lacrosse de son lycée mais aussi qu'il avait pour la première fois de sa vie abordé une fille mais qu'elle lui avait donné un faux numéro et que c'était le sien. Elle avait confié qu'elle était attaché à ses frères plus qu'à n'importe qui, qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire des amis et qu'elle détestait être en binôme avec ses frère pour les devoirs ou simplement pour les cours. Surtout Jace, parce qu'Alec faisait des efforts pour l'aider au moins. Ils se parlèrent une fois de plus le lendemain et le sur-lendemain et encore après cela, pendant trois, sans qu'elle n'en parle à personne. Et puis c'était son secret pour une fois. Elle ne put le garder pour elle plus longtemps lorsque Magnus, le petit ami de son frère Alec, lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait de neuf dans sa vie alors qu'ils attendaient les deux inséparables.

\- Je parle à un garçon, dit-elle. Il s'appelle Simon. Et je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Houuuu et il ressemble à quoi ce Simon ?

Elle montra alors la seule photo qu'il avait envoyé de lui au tout début de leur conversation.

\- Il est mignon, dit Magnus en la regardant. Et apparemment vous vous envoyez des tonnes de textos.

\- Oui, parfois c'est des blagues, parfois des gifs ou des vidéo qui nous ont faits rire. D'autres fois, on parle de choses sérieuse comme du divorce de mes parents ou son père qui est décédé.

\- La prochaine fois essaye de l'appeler, comme à l'ancienne.

\- Non, non, surtout pas. Et si ma voix ne lui plaît pas. Non, il ne sait pas et il ne saura jamais. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Hé... qu'est-ce que tes frères, ta mère et moi te répétons sans arrêts ?

\- Qu'il faut que j'arrête de croire que je ne suis pas jolie.

\- Alors arrête parce que tu es jolie comme un cœur, avec ou sans tes lunettes, avec ou sans maquillage et avec ou sans ce pull que tu jettera à la poubelle en rentrant chez vous parce qu'il ne ressemble même plus à un pull.

Isabelle soupira, Magnus le pro de la mode était de retour.

\- D'après ce que tu me dis, ce garçon tient beaucoup à toi, dit-il en picorant une de ses frittes. On confit rarement des choses aussi intime à des gens qui nous rendent indifférents.

La discussion s'arrêta là puisque les garçons arrivait de l'entraînement exceptionnel que le coach avait mit en place pour le futur match à domicile. Magnus ne dit rien comme d'habitude, Isabelle lui confiait toujours un tas de secrets et Magnus ne les répétait jamais, même pas à son magnifique petit ami. Simplement parce qu'Izzy avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ses grands frères si protecteur qui ne la laissait jamais s'exprimer sur ses réelles envies. Alors Magnus écoutait, il enregistrait et demandait même parfois mais était une vraie tombe. Jamais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Quelques jours plus tard, Simon demanda à lui parler au téléphone, de vive voix et non pas par texto. Elle avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir parce qu'elle aussi elle en avait envie. Il l'avait appelé une première fois et elle n'avait pas décrocher, paniqué. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il l'appela une seconde fois, qu'elle décrocha en disant :

\- Buenos dias

\- Oh euh benos dias a toda tu pero.

Elle laissa échappa un rire à sa tentative de phrase et il dit :

\- Je suis pas très bon en espagnol, pourtant mon père était d'origine mexicaine.

\- Drôle de vie.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Ça va ? Tu avais tes frères en binôme aujourd'hui ?

\- Nope, ils étaient tranquillement ensemble en train de se démené à essayer de faire fonctionner leur expérience, c'était pas très concluant. Et toi ?

\- Mon entraînement était top et ma prof de travaux pratique me déteste officiellement depuis cette après midi 14h30 parce que je lui ai renversé la presque totalité d'un pot de peinture noir sur ses vêtements.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi maladroit et une un sportif beau gosse ?

\- Parce que tu me trouve beau gosse ?, dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Menteuse.

Un petit silence s'installa, pas gênant juste calme, reposant.

\- J'ai apprit que dans 2 semaines, mon équipe de lacrosse affronté l'équipe de ton lycée.

Isabelle paniqua. 2 semaines s'était trop court. Elle ne pouvait pas se préparer à ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il allait la trouver hideuse avec ses grosses lunettes et ses vieux habits informes. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas. Elle tenait vraiment à Simon.

\- Izzy ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle alors.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?, dit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas venir au match.

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu se voir la bas, se rencontrer pour de vrai. Même si on doit faire un effort vestimentaire pour une fois.

Izzy se tue une fois de plus. Mais décida de dire simplement la vérité.

\- Tu me plaît beaucoup Simon, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu me plaît beaucoup aussi, lui répondit-il.

\- Je te plairais beaucoup moins lorsque tu m'aura vue. Je ne susi pas aussi jolie que Clary Fray ou aussi sexy qu'elle puisse être. Je n'ai qu'un seul ami et c'est le petit ami de mon frère, je ne suis pas ce que tu imagine que je suis. Tu vas être tellement déçu, je préfère qu'on reste amis comme on le fait maintenant.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est justement que tu ne lui ressemble pas, murmura-t-il. Si je veux te voir c'est parce que ta personnalité et ton caractère me plaise et parce que ta voix est super mignonne. Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit mais c'est super troublant, c'est super chou comme bruit, ta voix à la mignonitude d'un panda.

La jeune fille ria de bon cœur, elle aimait bien sa voix aussi. Elle la trouvait très douce et puissante.

\- Laisse moi te voir, au moins une fois, juste une seule fois et si je te plaît plus en photo qu'en vrai, je m'engage à ne plus te parler que par texto. S'il te plaît Izzy ?

\- D'accord, dit-elle alors.

Simon lâcha un crie de joie et parla à toute vitesse du match et d'à qu'elle point maintenant, il avait hâte d'y être. Elle dû raccrocher alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre, et que ce quelqu'un ouvrit la porte pour passer sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Je dois te laisser, mon frère débarque. On se parle demain ?

\- Aucun soucis, à demain.

Alec s'asseya sur le lit aux côtés de sa sœur et souri très franchement.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le garçon qui viens de raccrocher.

\- Il est dans un autre lycée.

\- Il est canon ?

\- Oui, très.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à haute voix.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui un peu, il ne me fait pas peur parce qu'il est méchant ou autre chose, c'est juste que... J'ai peur qu'il ne me trouve pas jolie.

\- C'est ridicule, je suis sûr que tu lui plaît déjà beaucoup et se sera pire encore lorsqu'il te verra pour la première fois.

\- Je suis aussi jolie que Clary Fray ?

\- Tu es bien plus belle que Santa, n'en doute jamais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils partirent se couchait pour se voir le lendemain et planifier comment le dire à Jace sans qu'il ne débarque dans le lycée de Simon pour lui refaire le portrait. Parole de grand frère, personne ne touche à sa petite sœur. Izzy parla de cette rencontre avec Magnus qui se fit une joie de conseiller la jeune femme sur quoi porter pour son rencard. Alec avait décidé d'arracher le pansement vite fait en annonçant simplement que leur sœur avait un rencard le soir du match. Jace avait vue rouge et menacé certains de ses coéquipier avant qu'Alec ne laisse échapper qu'il jouer parmi leur concurrent au prochain match.

\- Sur le terrain je vais lui démettre l'épaule à ce trou du cul. Ma petite sœur, notre bébé Alec, moi vivant ce mec ne la touchera même pas avec ses yeux.

C'est Alec qui avait alors vue rouge.

\- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit sur ce gars c'est moi qui t'explose. Notre petite sœur ose enfin parler à un garçon et se trouve assez jolie pour lui plaire alors on les laisse se rencontrait. S'il est méchant et qu'il lui fait une réflexion sur son physique, là oui au l'éclate à coup de batte. Ok ?

Jace hocha la tête à contre cœur mais accepta. Parce qu'elle était son bébé. Pas parce qu'Alec le faisait flipper.

Les deux semaines étaient passés très rapidement. Simon et Izzy avait continué de se parler et se préparer à enfin se rencontrer. Le jour du match, Izzy changea ses plans. Elle n'allait pas mettre de jolie robe qui serait critiqué par cette sale peste de Clary. Elle arriva au côté de ses frères dans un jean noir proche du corps, qu'elle n'avait jamais sortie de son armoire. Elle avait enfilait un débardeur et un gros pull ample en laine gris par dessus. Ses cheveux n'était pas attaché et coiffé d'un jolie bonnet rouge. Elle portait la veste de l'équipe de lacrosse, celle d'Alec qui avait trop chaud alors qu'il faisait au moins 0 degrés. Quelle idée de faire un match en plein hiver. La veste était bordeaux et blanc, ce qui était harmonieux avec le reste de ses vêtements. Certains des concurrents de l'autre lycée était dehors déjà près en train de s'échauffer. Isabelle scrutait tout les garçons pour trouver Simon, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement après qu'il est ouvert la porte des vestiaires.

\- C'est lui, dit-elle discrètement à Alec alors que Jace draguait elle ne savait qui.

\- Il est mignon, dit Alec en souriant à sa petit sœur. Le match commence dans 30 minutes. Tu as le temps d'aller lui parler.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'avança alors déterminé vers Simon qui posait son équipement sur le banc pour remettre en place ses genouillères.

\- Simon ?, l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle était toute proche de lui.

Le joueur se figea. Puis se tourna lentement vers Isabelle qui était prête à partir se planquer en courant en cas de problème. Simon se tourna complètement vers elle, bouche ouverte par la surprise. Elle posa une main tremblante sur son épaule avant de demander :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne stresse pas trop ?

\- Izzy ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec hésitation en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Mon dieu, je suis si content de te voir, dit-il en la prenant dans es bras pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis contente aussi. Alors ce match, pressé ?

\- On ne parlera définitivement pas du match, dit Simon en riant, scrutant chaque parcelle du visage devant lui. Par contre, on va discuter de cette façon peut valorisante que tu as de te décrire et du fait que tu m'as caché que tu portais des lunettes qui te rendent au combien plus sexy que tu ne l'ai déjà au naturel.

Rougissante, Isabelle baissa la tête en souriant replaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Elle avança doucement vers Simon pour le prendre dans ses bras un long moment, sous les yeux de Magnus et ses deux grands frères.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle Isabelle ne pense pas le contraire, dit-il en posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille.

Elle se détacha de lui doucement avant de lui embrasser la joue avec délicatesse.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie mais face à mes frères tu n'as aucune chance, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

\- Il ne faut pas parler trop vite, dit Simon. Mon porte-bonheur sera dans les gradins.

\- Ton porte-bonheur ?, demanda Isabelle.

\- Elle encouragera l'autre équipe parce que c'est celle où ses frères jouent mais elle m'a dit hier soir qu'elle venait à ce match en plein hiver, juste pour me voir.

\- Je n'ai pas exactement dit ça et puis mes frères jouent, c'est une excellente raison de venir.

\- Mais c'est principalement moi, se vanta-t-il.

Isabelle hocha la tête, s'avouant vaincue. Simon ria et alors qu'il avait enfilé ses protections pour que ses coéquipiers ne lui hurle pas dessus devant la fille qui lui plaisait incroyablement fort. Il demanda :

\- Je dois m'attendre à ce que les numéros 24 et 22 me font vivre la misère sur le terrain ?

\- Le 22 non. Alec est plutôt doux quand on lui demande. Pour Jace, je ne te promets rien. Mais logiquement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Alec à remit les pendules à l'heure avec notre frangin.

Simon la regarda encore sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il avait acceptait de jouer se match uniquement pour venir jusqu'ici. Il avança vers elle, son casque à la main avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la si jolie Izzy, ses coéquipiers sifflèrent en laissant des remarques alors qu'Isabelle répondait à son baisé. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de Simon qui fit glisser sa main au creux de son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Il se détachèrent à bout de souffle et Simon entendit enfin les remarques presque déplacé de ses camarades. Il leur offrit un joyeux doigt d'honneur et embrassa le front et le nez d'Isabelle, alors que l'alarme retentissait. Signifiant que le match commençait dans 5 minutes.


	57. Chapitre 46

Voilà, c'est le dernier. Ca me rend vraiment triste de savoir que cette fiction est terminé. Mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. MERCI. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apportez, merci pour votre soutien, merci pour votre gentillesse. Merci pour tout. Je vous aime.

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412: Merci.

2 jours plus tard.

Simon frappait, encore et encore et encore dans le sac devant lui sans s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter parce que s'il le faisait, il allait penser et il ne voulait pas penser. Il s'était fait berner par une connasse de démon, une grosse pouffe qui leur pourrissait la vie. Et le sac s'éventra, faisant tomber le sable qu'il contenait. Simon soupira et le décrocha tant bien que mal, nettoya un peu et il était repartie. Il frappait encore et encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Il était seul dans la pièce mais se savait observer, par Clary peut-être ou par Isabelle, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait envie d'être seul mais ne l'était jamais. La cicatrice de son chagrin était là, plus visible mais elle était bien la sous sa peau gravé au plus profond de sa chair, il était encore persuadé de l'avoir aimé, de l'avoir aimé à en mourir. Mais tout ça s'était à cause de ce trou du cul de Morgenstern ! Il cria et le sac s'éventra, sa force de vampire ne l'avait pas réellement quitté. Il réitéra les mêmes gestes avec ce sac et recommença. Ses pensées brouillonnes l'enfermant dans sa solitude. En réalité, ils étaient trois à l'observer, Luke, Clary et Max regardait les caméras de surveillance de la salle d'entraînement. Aimé n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier après-midi. Personne ne voulait réellement la voir aussi mal dans sa peau mais plus encore Clary, qui connaissait l'étendu de ce sort et ce qu'avaient fait ses meilleurs amis pour celer cette amour fictif. Mais personnes n'osai la déranger. À part Alec et Magnus qui, mit au courant de cette affaire, tambourinait à la porte de la jeune femme depuis le matin. Ils avaient confiés le bébé à Maryse qui s'était enfermé dans le bureau et s'acharnaient contre la pauvre porte en bois. De l'autre côté, Aimé était assise à côté de la porte regardant les roses immortelles. Si elle pouvait demander n'importe quoi, elle pouvait aisément demander à ne plus ressentir de douleur. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras se remettant à pleurer, les genoux serré contre sa poitrine. Alec se laissa glisser contre la porte et posa sa tête dessus en entendant les reniflements discret de sa sœur en sortir. Il commençait à croire que la théorie de Clary était merdique, tous deux ne pouvaient pas avoir autant de chagrin, si l'amour n'avait pas était réel. Il regarda Magnus et sût que le sorcier pensait la même chose que lui. C'était impossible qu'une rune démonique fasse autant d'effet pendant une durée aussi longue. Les porteurs finissaient par s'en rendre compte ou elle s'essoufflait toute seule au bout d'un moment demandant trop d'énergie au corps pour exister. Même Lilith n'en serait pas capable. Ils restèrent là à attendre qu'elle sorte. Même lorsqu'Isabelle et Jace prirent le relais. Magnus et Alec avancèrent alors vers la salle d'entraînement pour regarder Simon frapper encore et encore dans son sac de frappe, il avait probablement les mains en sang mais il continuait, noyant son chagrin dans la douleur physique. Comme Jace, percuta Alec. Il s'avança alors et proposa un combat. Simon acquiesça l'air ailleurs et s'équipa d'un bâton d'entraînement. Il fît tournoyer le bâton dans ses mains et se plaça en position de combat, suivie par Alec en une seconde. Alec engagea le combat et comme il l'avait prédit, Simon s'acharna sur lui, tous ceux qui regardait l'écran se précipitèrent vers la salle voulant les séparer mais Magnus les en empêcha d'un geste. Alec savait ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs le jeune homme frappa une fois et fît tomber à genoux Simon, sous l'épuisement et la douleur.

\- À qui tu penses quand tu m'attaque Simon ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ne te regarda pas, dit Simon en le faisant tomber par terre à son tour.

L'ex-vampire se releva et se remit en position de combat. Il se remit à attaquer et Alec à bloquer, encore et encore, sous les yeux inquiets des autres, Simon avait envie de leur hurler "je vais bien" mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il préférerait mourir que de subir cette douleur au cœur une journée de plus, sa mère et sa sœur arrivèrent alerté par les bruits de bagarre non loin d'elles. Simon n'avait pas remarqué les autres trop occupé à leur montrer, leur hurler silencieusement, sauvagement qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Alors que c'était le plus monstrueux des mensonges. Alec le fît mettre à genoux une fois de plus, un coup bien placé. Simon frappa du poing par terre incapable de se relever tant ses larmes menaçait de couler par torrent une fois de plus. Parce qu'il avait trop mal. Alec avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour lui faire face :

\- Je suis qui ?, demanda Alec surprenant tout le monde.

\- Morgenstern, dit Simon la gorge serré.

\- Qui d'autres ?, réclama le directeur.

\- Lilith, dit Simon alors que ses larmes partaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Moi, Clary, Valentin.

Simon ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- Comment on a pût être aussi cons ? Comment on a pût la laisser nous manipuler à ce point ? Comment elle a pût me faire croire que j'aimais une fille à en mourir ? Comment on a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?

Il commençait presque à hurler. Il en avait marre. Le vase était plein, il voulait cracher sa haine pour avoir moins mal quitte à hurler dans tout l'Institut.

\- Je l'ai aimé. Je me souviens de cette sensation de bonheur que je ressentait quand elle entrait dans la pièce. Je me souviens de la fierté que j'avais quand je disais à quelqu'un qu'elle était ma petite amie. Je me souviens des frissons qu'elle me donnait quand elle m'embrassait. Comment Alec ? Comment elle a fait pour inventer tout ça ? Comment elle a fait pour me faire ressentir tout ça ? Pour nous faire ressentir tout ça ? Comment ?!

Alec s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pas Sim', dit-il.

Simon recula comme brûlait, une seule personne lui donné ce surnom.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, réclama Simon.

Alec hocha la tête mais s'approcha tout de même.

\- Elle est dans le même état que toi, dit Alec. Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle attend juste que ça passe mais je peux te dire une chose Simon, ça ne passera jamais réellement.

Luke allait intervenir pour l'arrêter, croyant qu'il enfonçait l'ex-vampire plus qu'il ne l'aidait mais Alec ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu auras toujours ses souvenirs, ses sensations, mais ça finira par devenir une force, dit-il. Pour elle aussi, vous irez mieux mais pas en restant enfermer dans votre mutisme et votre chambre ou en frappant dans des sacs. Il faut vous reprendre et vous dire que tout ira mieux bientôt.

\- C'est ça le problème, dit Simon. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça n'est jamais existé.

Il laissa le bâton d'entraînement par terre et se fraya un chemin vers la porte pour sortir, ignorant tout le monde au passage. Il s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre. Luke, les main sur les côtés, regardait Alec comme si quelques choses clochait chez lui. Alec l'ignora et demanda à Magnus :

\- La rune d'appartenance, elle est démonique ?

\- J'ai de sérieux doute, mais je vais me renseigner auprès de Dotte, lui répondit le sorcier avant de partir.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Isabelle.

\- Si ce n'est pas démonique, commença Alec en marchant vers son bureau. C'est que Clary, c'est trompé et que la rune est angélique et dans ce cas, ça veut dire que Lilith se serre de quelques choses que les anges on fait par protection pour tous nous manipuler.

\- La guerre arrive, dit Jace en comprenant les dires de son Parabataï. Elle nous affaiblie.

Alec hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce. Sa mère jouait avec "Mini-Max" comme l'appelait Jace. Et se leva quand elle les vît tous arrivés.

\- Elle est sortie ?, demanda-t-elle.

Jace secoua la tête.

\- Ah quoi ça servirait d'utiliser la rune d'appartenance pour protéger des gens ?, demanda Clary qui n'en démordait pas. Ce sont des anges, ils sont capables de protéger n'importe qui sans forcément utiliser ce genre de chose.

\- Lilith a inscrit cette rune mais c'est une rune angélique, dit Isabelle irrité. C'était juste pour tuer Simon, mais Aimé a trouvé la solution pour le sauver alors l'ange qui les protège a sauté sur l'occasion.

\- C'est ridicule, dit Clary s'énervant encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, demanda finalement Max qui menaçait de retirer son épée séraphique de son fourreau.

Madzie activa discrètement ses pouvoirs et vérifia les empreintes magiques à proximité de la rousse et remarqua qu'autour de sa tête flottait de la poussière rouge, caractéristique des démons supérieurs :

\- Son cerveau est manipulé par Lilith, dit Madzie en retenant Max d'aller vers Clary pour la raisonner. Ce n'est pas Aimé et Simon qui sont manipulés, c'est Clary !

Les yeux de Clary virèrent aux noirs encres et elle tenta d'attaquer Jace. Lilith était démasqué et sa colère se mélangé à la douleur que Clary ressentait, bloquée ainsi dans sa propre tête à ce moment précis. Isabelle l'assomma et alors que Magnus revenait avec Dotte à l'Institut, Clary fût enfermé temporairement dans la cellule de l'Institut. La sorcière expliqua :

\- La rune est angélique. C'est d'abord une protection et une force entre deux âme-sœurs et un lien qui les unis à jamais. C'est une protection et aussi un lien avec le dieu du tonnerre celtique Taranis.

\- Donc ils sont réellement des âmes-sœurs ?, demanda Maryse que Robert approuva pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Leur lien est noté dans les étoiles, près des anges, répondit Magnus, Max dormant joyeusement dans ses bras. Oui, ils sont âmes-sœurs.

\- Pourquoi manipuler Clary pour les séparer ?, demanda Jace.

\- Parce que des âmes-sœurs se nourrissent de la puissance de l'autre, dit Dotte. Ils sont donc plus dangereux quand ils se battent.

\- Cette histoire nous affaiblies tous comme si on le vivait, dit Isabelle.

\- Donc on fait quoi ?, demanda Max. On les fait sortir de force de leurs chambres et on les oblige à se dire qu'ils s'aiment ?

Dotte secoua la tête :

\- Non, il suffit que l'un deux réalise l'erreur de Clary.

\- Simon, s'écria presqu'Alec. Il n'y croit pas vraiment, il a de sérieux doute.

La sorcière hocha la tête et sortie de la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Simon.

En enfer, Lilith faisait trembler les murs autours d'elle. Ça allait trop vite, ils avaient trop peu de temps pour invoquer tous les démons qui les soutenaient. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire, puisque la gourdasse de Fairchild venait de se faire enfermer. Elle regardait l'ex-vampire se reprendre en main dans les flammes devant ses yeux en faisant les cents pas. Elle se tourna vers son fils bien aimé, son rayon de lune et lui demanda de convoquer les derniers démons qu'ils avaient comme alliés. Jonathan, surprit, lui demanda pourquoi et elle répondit :

\- Les deux shadowhunters se réveille mon fils. La guerre commence aujourd'hui !

Elle fît se déchaîner les flammes alors qu'elle remarquait le baisé soulagé de deux amoureux qui se retrouve. Elle fît ouvrir la cage des chiens de l'Enfer, ouvrit les cages de ses enfants, ses démons qu'elle n'avait créés que pour la servir. Elle prît sa forme la plus démoniaque. Un dragon sans yeux, son fils ria en regardant cette armée avancer droit vers la porte des enfers. Près à déchaîner leurs puissances, prêt à prendre le pouvoir aux anges. Aucun d'eux n'avait méritait leurs place. Jonathan, lui, se montrerait digne de son triomphe. Digne de tous ces gens qui l'avaient rejeté parce qu'il était plus fort, plus déterminé plus courageux. Qui l'avaient rejeté parce qu'ils auraient eu un maître, un vrai, un Dieu. C'est ce qu'il était, un dieu au milieu de tous ces petits shadowhunters, de tous ses misérables demi anges qui passait leurs temps à essayer de l'anéantir. Ils n'y arriveront jamais mais lui, lui Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern pouvait tous les faire disparaître pour de bon. Il s'avança au milieu de ses sujets comme un roi, un souverain, un manitou et prît la tête du cortège aux côtés de sa mère. Ô oui, la guerre arrivait et les terrestres trembleraient, se soumettant à genoux devant lui comme tous ses chiens auraient dû le faire depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours. Ils auraient dû le vénérer et désormais, il s'en assurerait. La porte des enfers explosa en milliers de morceaux sous le pouvoir de Lilith. La guerre ne faisait que commençait alors que Jonathan prenait des centaines d'hommes avec lui pour se diriger à Alicante, Lilith s'occupait des terrestres.

Les alarmes retentirent faisant paniquer tout le monde. Plusieurs attaques clignotaient par des points rouges sur la carte de New York mais contre toute attente, ce fût l'alarme d'Alicante qui retentit. Izzy tapota sur le clavier et dit :

\- Lilith attaque les terrestres et des intrus essayent de détruire les tours démoniaques.

\- Jonathan, dit Jace alors que Magnus finissait le sort pour débarrasser Clary de Lilith.

\- Il faut que l'on y aille, dit la rouquine en époussetant son pantalon noir.

\- On divise l'Institut en deux groupe, cria Alec pour que tout le monde l'entendent. Le premier groupe, le plus grand aidera les terrestres en essayant de stopper Lilith. Les autres partent pour Alicante dans moins de deux minutes.

Les shadowhunters coururent dans tous les sens, certains déjà équipés sortirent immédiatement tenter d'arrêter Lilith et ses hordes de démons.

\- Madzie et Max, vous vous occupait de faire évacuer les enfants des clans, sorciers, loup garou, dit Alec. Je ne veux pas en voir un seul sur le champs de bataille.

Les deux gamins hochèrent la tête alors que Magnus leurs confier les clés de l'appartement et Mini-Max.

\- Magnus, tu peux appeler quelques sorciers et leurs demander de donner un coups de mains aux shadowhunters ?, demanda le Lightwood.

\- Je fais ça tout de suite, dit-il avant de s'éloigner un peu pour créer son sort.

\- Je vais faire pareil avec les autres Alpha, dit Luke à qui Maryse tenait la main, de peur que tout recommence comme il y a des années avec Valentin.

Luke embrassa son front et prît son téléphone avant de s'éloigner un peu lui aussi.

\- Maman je veux que tu ailles à l'appartement avec Mad' et Max, dit Alec. On ne sait jamais ce que ce taré pourrait faire. Simon, tu restes ici et tu supervise un groupe de combat extérieur, les autres, vous venez avec moi et quelques hommes à Alicante. Jonathan est prêt à tout maintenant c'est le quart d'heure de gloire qu'il attends depuis toujours. Il va faire un véritable carnage et il faut qu'on le neutralise pour de bon.

\- Tu as les épées recouverte de sang ?, demanda Maryse pour se rassurer. Elles permettront peut-être de tuer ce malade ou au moins de pouvoir le blesser mortellement.

Tous hochèrent la tête, avant de se disperser et de s'équiper. Madzie, Maryse et les deux Max partirent par portail après un au revoir quelques peu larmoyant. Luke se joignit avec le reste de la meute à la bataille. Maya souriait mais avait les yeux totalement paniqué. Simon prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et embrassa le front de sa petite amie avant de faire signe à son groupe de combat qu'il se mettait en route. Clary ouvrit un portail et tous s'y engouffrèrent par petit groupe. Alec se tourna vers son sorcier et tenta de lui dire de rester ici mais peine perdu :

\- Si tu y vas, j'y vais c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger plus que tout mais là-bas… Morgenstern te tuera et parce que je t'aime. C'est officiellement que je refuse l'aide du Grand Sorcier de New York, dit-il.

\- Tu n'en as pas le droit, c'est noté dans les nouveaux accords, dit Magnus en se dirigeant vers le portail pour y passer le premier.

Alec soupira, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait avoir le dernier mot et pourtant… pourtant ils auraient bien aimé. Pour une fois au moins que Magnus l'écoute sans rechigner. Sale caractère ! Tous s'engouffrèrent alors à travers le portail et furent loin, très loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Tellement loin. Trop loin.

Les tours démoniaque s'effondrait sous ses yeux. Les barrières magiques qui les empêchaient de prendre le pouvoir depuis tant d'années n'était plus. Un sourire malsain trouva sa place sur le visage du demi-démon. Il gagnait ! Lilith leurs faisait gagner du temps mais ils étaient en train de gagner. Un rire caverneux presque fou, s'échappa de sa bouche. Ils allaient tous murirent, tous ceux qui l'avait pris en pitié ou qui l'avait ignorait, périraient dans les flammes. Ses flammes ! Il avança comme un roi, droit et fière et prit une fois de plus la tête du cortège, tranchant gorges et membres de quelques ploucs et shadowhunters qui osaient regarder leurs dieu, lui, dans les yeux. Au porte du lieu emblématique du pouvoir, presque dans un soucis du détails, pour montrer qu'il était chez lui partout, il frappa à la porte. Il annonça sa venue, le début de la perte, le début de la défaite pour ses ennemis. Quelques-uns de ses soldats ouvrir la porte avec fracas se jetant dessus comme des animaux, des chiens enragés. Un cri de charge lui parvient au oreille et il claqua sa langue contre son palet, contrarié. Il allait gagné, il le savait, ça allait de soi mais les autres n'allait pas renoncer sans se battre, sans mourir. Il soupira, ce que les gens lambda pouvaient être bête.

Le chao était la marque de fabrique de Lilith mais personne ne s'attendait à ce résultat en aussi peu de temps. New York était sens dessus dessous, les shadowhunters évacuaient le plus de monde possible et mourraient à tours de bras des mains des démons en tout genre. Quand l'un des démons monstrueux qu'ils affrontaient mourrait pour de bon la rage et les rugissements de Lilith ne faisait qu'augmenter à vue d'œil. Elle gagnait du temps mais trouvait jouissif d'être ici devant des ennemis de toujours, des demi anges bon à rien. Ils avaient tous l'air terrorisé. Sûrement conscient de leurs vaine tentative de les sauver tous. Ridicule être qu'ils étaient toujours remplie d'espoir immonde et sirupeux. Ils étaient à vomir. Elle reprit forme humaine d'un tour d'aile et devant les élites des chasseurs d'ombres, dévia les lignes de forces pour les retourner contre les sorciers venu prêter main forte, bloqué par tant de pouvoir et de magie. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire et d'un coup la foudre frappa le plus haut building du secteur dans lequel tous se battait. Puis par terre les shadowhunters se mirent en position de combat, bien conscient que les anges leurs donnaient un coup de main plus que bienvenue pour gagner. C'est un groupe qui fût encerclait par les éclairs et les flammes, une épée séraphique scintilla et des yeux si joliment noisette se remplirent de bleue brillant comme de la glace. Baigné de flamme aussi glaciale que ses yeux Simon donna à Lilith, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien des siècles. La peur. Lilith avait peur de ce garçon héroïque qui portait en lui la marque du feu céleste. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois durant sa longue existence presque trop esseulé, son première amour ou plutôt le seul et unique amour de sa vie portait lui aussi cette marque dans ses yeux, cette fierté des anges. Adam était presque partout autour d'elle désormais alors que ses souvenirs lui faisait perdre son si précieux sang-froid. Il l'avait laissé si seul, si démunie préférant sa si parfaite et si soumise Eve celle qui s'était laissé tenté par le fruit que Dieu leurs avait interdit de goûter. Elle n'avait pas était digne, Lilith aurait tout donner, elle avait tout donner, jusqu'à son âme pour récupérer Adam. Pour revenir à ses côtés, pour lui donner des enfants mais jamais, non jamais Dieu ou les anges ne lui avait permis. Des larmes se mirent à couler sous les yeux de la première femme du premier homme créé, celle faite à son égal mais que le Créateur avait trouvé trop imparfaite. Elle était trop imparfaite. C'était pour cela qu'Adam ne voulait plus la voir, elle ne pouvait pas lui procurer d'enfant. Ce créateur et cette vieille morue d'Eve l'en avait privée. Le groupe de Simon attaqua en masse et en effet de surprise, Lilith était trop captivait par ses yeux si bleue qu'elle ne sortait plus ses douloureux souvenirs.

 _Adam ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi une chance une dernière chance, demanda-t-elle presque mortifiée._

 _Je ne demande que ça mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide ma douce Lilith, lui dit-il. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te garderai pour toujours à mes côtés mais il ne veut pas._

 _C'est lui qui devrait bruler en enfer, dit-elle folle de rage._

 _Ne blasphème pas, ton sort sera bien pire que le fait de nous séparer._

Adam avait eue raison. Son sort fût bien pire, elle avait été obligé de voir la naissance de cette Eve, de la voir, si soumise à Adam, de la voir se pavaner dans ce qui était à elle. Avant qu'on ne l'empêche de créer une descendance, avant qu'on ne la bannisse pour la projeter seule et abandonné de son si précieux amour en enfer. Tout les jours à partir de là, elle s'est imaginée se venger, cette vengeance terrible et destructrice. Cela lui avait permis de rester forte, cela lui avait permis de survivre à sa propre folie. Mais ce soir, en regardant ces yeux et ce visage, elle se rendit compte qu'Adam lui manquait chaque seconde plus encore que la première qui avait fait son exile. Elle n'avait pas eue le temps de lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait jamais pût revoir cette grande beauté qui épousait à merveille la personne incroyable qu'il était. Elle crût étouffé en le voyant, son amour, la regardait au loin dans une foule de combattant, elle crût mourir en le voyant avancer vers elle, doucement, lentement. La douceur de ses traits lui avait tant manqué, ce charisme sensuel qu'il dégageait naturellement. Ituriel avait vu juste, invoquer Adam avait été une bonne idée Lilith perdait du terrain et son petit protégé, grâce au feu céleste en gagnait.

Au milieu des corps éparses, Jonathan chantonnait et dansait comme un enfant de bonne humeur. Il avait été jusque dans les bureaux des membre du Haut Conseil et les avaient emmenés de force au milieu du chao au centre du même du hall qui servait de « gare » à tout chasseur d'ombre qui venait à Alicante. Il avait ordonné à ce qu'on les attache et qu'on les ballonne avant d'attendre devant des grandes portes de bois détruit par de trop puissant asseaux. Il entendait au loin les rumeurs d'une bataille sanglante et presque jouissivement moyenâgeuse, il respira cette air si purement emplie d'effroyable cri d'horreur et reprit sa chanson. Une excellente chanson de rock'n'roll, ce bon vieux Sebastian en écoutait par centaine. Des pas se précipitèrent vers l'entrée et lorsqu'il remarqua le fils Lightwood l'Arc bandait vers lui, il fût pris d'un fou rire si abrupte qu'il en fît presque tomber son arme. Il n'était pas croyable dit donc ! Il croyait sincèrement en sa victoire ! Ah la la, ces Lightwood, si positivement optimiste. Son demi sourire s'effaça une demi seconde alors que ses yeux virait au noir de la profond en voyant sa caractérielle et encombrante petite sœur et ses amis débile derrière elle. Il roula des yeux en apercevant cette traitresse angélique qu'était Aimélina Kentwell. Il ouvrit les bras en croix et présenta son œuvre avec fierté.

Qu'est-ce que vous en dite ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire amicalement terrifiant. J'ai gravé ton nom sur le torse d'un rouquin là-bas près de la fenêtre petite sœur. Je l'ai calligraphié au couteau de chasse alors c'est très grossier, ne m'en tient pas rigueur.

Pauvre malade, cracha Clary avec dégoût.

Eh ! J'ai passé presque 1 minute entière pour faire le C, respecte au moins ma patience sœurette, dit-il en ricanant comme on rirait à une bonne blague. Mince ! Je viens de me rendre compte que l'ex-vampire n'est pas là. Bon bah plus besoin de ça !

Il jeta un poignard au inscription démoniaque, celui qui avait presque tué Aimé en l'enfermant dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Clary voulu l'attaquer mais d'un geste il lui envoya le revers de sa main en pleine figure l'envoyant valser. Le combat s'engagea alors, nos héros essayant de toucher le démon avec les épées légendaires. Jace eue une ouverture digne d'un grand match de football américain, malheureusement cela ne fît qu'énerver un peu plus Jonathan, rien ne se passa parce qu'au moment de le toucher le blond n'avait eue qu'une simple épée séraphique en main. Magnus, Izzy et Aimé s'occupaient des démons, jetant un coup d'œil à la bataille de temps à autre pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas à intervenir. C'est Clary qui porta le premier coup qui pourrait tous les sauver, tenant l'Epée Mortelle avec maladresse, elle laissa malheureusement son frère la retourner contre pour la blesser à sa suite. Le sang d'Imogène ne servait plus à rien, il avait tailladé la cuisse de Clary. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'une seule et unique chance de faire ployer le genou au fils de l'enfer et c'était Alec qui la détenait. Le combat risqué d'être long et profondément difficile.

Ses crocs tailladèrent une gorge avant que le démon ne disparaissent en cendre. Comme prévue par Alec, les séances d'entrainement où les Clans étaient mélangés, avait porté leurs fruits. Les loups, aidés des sorciers, des vampire et des soldats fées, attaqué avec fluidité et précision, comme une danse macabre. Maya avait eue peur, très peur et maintenant que la bataille faisait rage, elle était une de ses bêtes vengeresse que les anges désignés comme arme, elle protégeait les arrière de nombreux sorciers et de membre de sa meute. Surtout se petit gars, Tim, trop jeune pour prendre par au combat et qui avait désobéit à l'Alpha en étant ici. Elle surveillait Dotte aussi dans sa longue robe bleu, elle exécutait des démons cent fois plus grand et puissant qu'elle mais ne se démonté, elle restait forte, droite, digne. Une véritable Amazone. Luke n'avait pas encore repéré Tim, trop occupé à se battre et protégé toutes personnes qui était dans leur camp. C'est ainsi qu'il sauva la mise de Raphaël qui avait été pris au piège en sauvant l'un des siens. Le vampire le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le combat et de si jeter corps et âme. Catharina s'occupait des trop grands blessés, passant et repassant au milieu de la bataille pour soigner et penser les blessures de la plus grave à la plus insignifiante. De temps à autres, elle repoussait deux ou trois démons par-ci par-là pour donner un coup de main à quelques personnes en grande difficulté. C'est donc elle qui trouva le corps de Méliorne au milieu du tumulte, la Reine avait envoyé des centaines de soldats fées et il avait été chargé de les diriger et il en avait péri. La Reine, elle voyait son peuple s'éteindre petit à petit et décida que cela en été trop, elle ouvrit un portail au milieu de ses roses et atterrit devant le champ de bataille la rage au ventre. Elle frappa du pied par terre faisant trembler le sol et déstabilisa tout le monde, avant que des racine n'agrippe les membres des démons pour les soulever et permettre aux héros de les exécuter. Les soldats restant se prosternèrent devant leur Reine avec émotion, jamais dans l'histoire, une souveraine de leur peuple n'avait pris par à un combat même aussi sanglant que celui-ci. Les soldats fées étaient là pour maintenir la paix dans le Royaume et également prendre par à des guerres telle que celle-ci. Le combat était gagné pour eux, il pouvait maintenant avancer pour prendre par à une nouvelle bataille.

A New York, le combat était sanglant entre Néphilims et démons en tout genre. Les derniers terrestres de la zone avaient été évacués et grâce à Simon et son équipe de combat, ils reprenaient des zones entières de la ville en supprimant les démons au fur et à mesure. Plus aucun ne débarqué par portail, ce qui surprit le brun qui se demandait si Lilith n'avait pas renoncé au combat. Il espérait que les autres aillent bien, là-bas à Alicante. Le combat devait être presque impossible. Il trancha un démon presque en deux avant qu'il ne disparaissent en brulant. Il essaya de repérer Lilith et fût surprit de la voir regardait au loin sans rien faire l'air presque tristement heureuse. Il tourna la tête vers ce qu'elle regardait mais ne vît rien d'autre que le vide et les combats autour de lui. Il avança alors se frayant un passage à coup d'épées et de poings. Il avança droit vers la mère de tout les démons pour se venger, même si personne ne peu tuer un démon supérieur aussi puissant, il voulait au moins la blesser pour faire gagner du temps à ses amis à Alicante. C'est yeux s'illuminèrent de nouveau en bleu alors qu'un démon supérieur se libéra des enfers grâce à un petit démon change forme. Lilith allait devoir attendre encore un moment. Il espérait que tout le monde allait bien.

Lilith était occupé, elle pleurait désormais. Adam, son Adam lui souriait comme s'il était heureux de la revoir après tant d'années, comme s'il l'aimait toujours un peu. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniqué, anéantie même en découvrant son oeuvre et celle de son fils unique. Elle était devenue le monstre qu'il avait tant redoutait, amenant les ténèbre sur la terre. Il devait la haïr, la trouver idiote, ne plus jamais avoir envie de la revoir. Elle avait donné raisosn au créateur, il avait raison à propos de son imperfection. Elle n'était pas digne d'Adam. Et pourtant; il était là, la regardant joyeusement. Elle le regarda de nouveau mais ne le vit plus du tout. Elle se remit à pleurer, il avait comprit qu'elle était un monstre et il était partie pour de bon. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, lorsqu'elle se tourna dans un crie de frayeur, elle le vit enfin de près. Il n'avait pas perdu son charme ni son sourire bienveillant. Il était tellement beau. Il caressa sa joue lui souriant toujours :

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ta beauté mon amour.

Elle se jetta presque contre son corps et il referma ses bras fort tout contre son corps frêle.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en sanglotant. Je dois être un monstre à tes yeux Adam.

\- Jamais tu ne seras un monstre à mes yeux mais il est encore temps de tout stoppait mon amour, dit il alors. Il est encore temps de renvoyer tout ses démons chez eux pour lui prouver que ton banissement était une erreur de sa part. Prouve lui que tu peu faire des choses juste.

Lilith hocha la tête, embrassa la joue d'Adam et se mit au bord de l'immeuble pour ouvrir des portail partout dans New York. Elle venait d'ordonner un replie. Elle venait, de son côté en tout cas, de stopper la guerre.

\- Que va devenir mon fils Adam ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est née de ta manipulation par un homme indigne, le créateur ne lui veut pas du bien ma douce, lui répondit-il. Il est profondément mauvais, rien ne pourra le changer.

\- Pourtant j'ai changé moi, dit Lilith pleine d'espoir.

\- Tu as était humaine Lilith, tu as ressentit des choses, dit Adam. Il ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il n'en a jamais eue envie.

\- Il est perdu ?, dit-elle alors que ses sanglots la reprennait.

\- J'en ai bien peur mon amour mais je te promets que plus jamais il ne nous sépareracomme il la déjà fait. Nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité désormais.

Lilith se blotit de nouveau contre l'Homme de sa vie, regardant ses démons repartir un à un par les portails ouvert, sous l'oeil surprit de toute créature obscur et Néphilim présent.

A l'appartement non plus rien n'allait vraiment, tous étaient à fleur de peaux. Stréssés pour la famille ou des amis. Le silence n'était imtérompue que par les gazouillment discret de Mini Max qui, n'étant qu'un bébé, ne se doutait de rien de se qu'il se passait en dehors des bras de son oncle Maxwell. Tous avait peur et personne n'avait réellement de mot pour rassurer un tel ou une telle. Ils se contentaient d'être là et de ne pas mourir, en acceuillant de temps à autres de nouvau arrivant, s'échappant des piéges des démons. Madzie les acceuillait tant bien que mal, avec le sourire mais son corps tout entiers lui ordonné de courir le plus vite possible dans la bataille et bousiller ses débiles de démons. Elle ne fit rien cependant, elle serrait la main de Maryse dans la sienne et celle de Max dans l'autre, surveillant les entrées pour être sur que tout le monde soit en pleine et incroyable sécurité. Juste sains et sauf. Il fallait juste qu'ils soient tous sains et sauf. Ses pensées firent échos à celles de Becca et sa mère qui espèrait que Simon aille bien et soit en sécurité. La mère avait toujours beaucoup de mal avec la condition de son fils et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait croire, mais croire l'aidait à se sentir mieux et plus en sécurité. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Simon allait bien et qu'elle le reverait bientôt.

Jace eut du mal à se relever de ce coup là,être projeté à plusieurs mètre était dur mais par un connard arrogant et qui voulait sa mort c'était pire. Ils avaient tout essayait mais rien ne portait ses fruits. Et puis, il y eut un changement radicale. Tout les démons sans exception venait de fuir pour partir seul Raziel savait où. A partir de là, Jonathan fit beaucoup moins attention à sa vie. Il appela d'abord sa mère plusieurs fois, lui ordonnant de faire revenir les démons, ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'énerva.

\- Personne ne peut se débarrasser de moi, je suis un roi.

\- Pourtant elle vient de le faire, dit Alec.

\- Je devais me débarrasser d'elle à un moment, elle devenait trop encombrante pour mes projets.

\- Tu comptait te débarrasser de la seule personne pour qui tu comptait vraiment ?, demanda Izzy avec pitié.

\- Je ne m'embarrasse pas d'amour ou de compassion. C'est pour les faibles et les personnes indignes. Je suis un souverrain, un dieu. Je suis craint et glorifié, rien ne doit ce mettre en travers de ma route. Pas même la faible femme qu'est Lilith, elle devenanit pathétique dans ses vennes recherche pour vous nuire.

\- Ce n'était pas ses idées ?, demanda Jace.

\- Tout était de moi, ria Jonathan. Notre lien, la bataille, la rune qui apparait sur le vampire, la mort de cette folle d'Imogène, celle de ce débile d'Indien qui avait contrecaré mes plans, le contrôle sur l'esprit de Clary était le plus drôle je pense. Voir les deux âmes-soeurs aussi pathétiques. Aussi misérable, c'était un réelle plaisir à voir.

\- Tu es un monstre, dit Clary.

\- Oui mais j'ai le pouvoir, dit-il avec satisfaction.

\- Tant que l'on serra vivant on ne te laissera pas le prendre, dit Alec.

\- Cela peut s'arranger dit-il en attaquant Clary qui se défendit corps et âme.

Simon s'occupait d'aider, Catharina avec les bléssés. La sorcière lui avait demandé de s'asseoir plusieurs fois le voyant patraque. Il l'écouta réellement quand la douleur dans sa poitrine se fit sourde l'empêchant de respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui talladait le torse au couteau, mais surtout le coeur. Il demanda, complétement paniqué :

\- Tu peux m'ouvrir un portail vers Alicante ?,

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ?, demanda la sorcière.

Il baissa le col de son T-shirt au maximum pour que l'infirmière puisse voir la rune d'appartenance retrouvant sa juste place sur son torse et dit:

\- Aimé et les autres sont en dangés, il faut que j'y aille.

Catharina hocha la tête et ouvrit le portail, le plus près possible du grand palais, où se trouvait surement la bataille étant en quelques sorte la salle du trône dont révait tant Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. En arrivant, il n'entendit qu'un silence pur et dur. Puis, quand le portail fût fermé, il entendit le bruit d'une bataille au loin. Le fer qui se choc, les soupires de douleur et il reconnu celui de Clary et celui d'Alec. Il se jeta presque sur les escaliers à moitié détruit. Il fallait faire vite, les autres ne tiendrait probablement plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il débarqua, il vit Clary, face contre terre, Jace totalement hors service dans un coin de la pièce et Izzy qui gravement blessait à la jambe se faisait protéger et éloignés par Magnus qui sentait la réussite les échapper. Il ramassa une épées séraphique qui trainait sur le sol et fonça droit sur Jonathan, le prenant incroyablement au dépourvue. Cette faiblesse dans sa défence permit à Alec de lui entaller le bras avant que Simon ne soit projeté au plafond, s'y cogne et ne finisse sa route sur le sol. Un crie d'horreur échappa de la bouche d'Aimélina, alors qu'elle vit son petit ami inconcient visiblement bléssé à la tête. Elle se précipita vers lui gliçant sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Jonathan clignotèrent de noir à bleu plusieurs fois avant que le noir ne perde en intensité petit et à petit et qu'il n'y en ai plus du tout. Alec dit alors :

\- Tu n'es plus que comme le commun des mortels Jonathan, comme nous.

\- Un pauvre et simple Shadowhunter, dit Clary en se relevant l'arme à la main. Magnus avait réussie à soigner tant bien que mal Izzye et prit le controle de la situation concernant Simon. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de grave à par un gros mal de tête et une belle entaille au niveau de la joue, il était concient et souriait à Aimélina:

\- Moi qui voulait être ton preux chevalier Lancelot en armure, c'est raté, dit-il pour la mettre à l'aise, lui dire que tout allé bien.

\- Tu le fait déjà tout les jours en étant simplement mon chevaliers Simon de New York, dit-elle avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Tu m'excuse mon amour mais j'ai toujours un démon à qui botter le cul.

\- Explose le, lui dit-il.

Elle se leva et s'engagea dans une bataille son nom avec Jonathan. Sans ses pouvoirs, il était déstabilisé, il n'avait jamais combattut sans. Ituriel décida de donner un dernier coup de pouce à ses petit chouchou en donnant à Clary les clées pour tuer une bonne fois pour toute son frère. Clary se coupa la main avec son épée séraphique et avança doucement, lentement comme un serpent qui guette sa proix. Elle attendait le bon moment pour en finir. Jonathan s'arma prêt à poignarder Aimélina sans scrupule et avoir sa dernière vengeance mais stoppa son geste dans l'air. Aimélina le regarda dans les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Clary qui enfoncait un peu plus son épée dans le ventre du blond. Il tomba à genoux, ouvrant un peu plus sa blessure et la rendant ainsi impossible à soigner même si Lilith lui pardonnait un jour. Clary lâcha l'épée et recula laissant Jonathan se vider de son sang à ses pieds. Il le méritait mais tous eut tout de même un pincement au coeur devant le spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait. Il tomba alongés n'ayant plus la force de se porter et pourtant il aggripa la jambe de Clary et la fit tomber pour l'attaquer de nouveau. La jeune rousse enfonça un poil plus l'épée et son frère s'éffondra sur elle de tout son poid. Aimélina l'aida à se dégager et elles se protégèrent toutes deux en reculant de plusieurs pas presque en courant. Alec arma l'une de ses flèches en s'approchant du corps, il vérifia les battements de son coeur mais rien. Lorsqu'il rangea sa flèche dans son carquois, Jace ria de soulagement, vite suivie des autres.

\- Comment l'idée t'es venue ?, demanda Jace. De mettre ton sang sur l'épée ?

\- C'est pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus, mais le sang de démon était toujours présent. Ituriel avait besoin d'y accèder et le sang de démon l'en empèchait.

\- Le sang d'Ituriel coule dans tes veines c'est comme cela qu'il a put nous aider, dit Alec comprenant enfin.

\- Il a du ralentir son coeur jusqu'à ce que la blessure l'emporte, dit Magnus.

Simon cria :

\- C'était brillant Ituriel.

Tout le monde ria. Et là haut, deux ages souriait à pleine dent surtout Ituriel qui voyait ses efforts payaient. Il avait cru en ses petits et il avait eue entièrment raison de le faire. Il en était fière.


	58. Dernier Bonus

Salut, ce bonus m'a été inspiré par ma meilleure amie même si elle ne le sais pas.

Liki: Petite surprise je n'en dis pas plus mais j'espère que la fin te plaira. Je te remercie pour tes commentaires toujours juste et qui m'ont aidés à m'améliorer. Merci pour tout. Amour sur toi et les tiens.

hachiko97412: Tu avais raison, je ne puvais pas laisser tout le monde sur cette fin. Bisous sucrées.

Moldue avait trouvé le sommeil sur son vieux canapé devant une rediffusion du premier retour vers le futur. Elle portait son pyjama dinosaure, ses pantoufles Licorne était éparpillés en dessous de sa table basse au milieu des paquets de biscuit vide. La bouche ouverte alors que la télévision tourné sur une publicité pour des yaourts à la grecques. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlé, sur le coussin Harry Potter trop petit pour sa tête, son vieux plaide rouge à rayure la recouvrait à peine, tombant par terre au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Ses rideau noir caché la lumière du soleil et plongeait l'appartement dans une pénombre digne d'une cave. Hier soir avait été le soir de la dernière mise à jour de son histoire, la toute fin, la dernière. Elle avait déprimé toute la soirée et avait finit par se mettre en pyjama à 11 heures du matin pour finir sur le canapé, un peau de glace et des biscuits à la main. Elle avait finit par s'endormir devant son film préféré, un mal de ventre persistant au fond de son estomac. Cependant en ce dimanche matin, quelques choses la réveilla en sursaut. Un grand boum, si puissant que l'on aurait crue que quelqu'un été tombé au milieu de son salon.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, cria une voix, justement au milieu de son salon.

Moldue se leva alors, une batte en aluminium à la main. Elle trouva quatre personnes, en position de combat qui la regardait ahurie. Elle lâcha cependant son arme en regardant les intrus de son appartement, qui n'était pas réellement des inconnus. On l'a menacé toujours mais avec des épées séraphiques. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Vous êtes qui ?, demanda un blond.

\- Vous, vous êtes qui ?, demanda Moldue.

\- J'ai demandé d'abord.

\- T'as pas de preuves, dit la jeune auteur.

Le blond allait réagir quand quelques frappa à la porte avec insistance. Moldue mit son index sur sa bouche, leur signifiant de se taire et alla ouvrir. Une vieille dame était là, l'air totalement hors d'elle.

\- Les fêtes de sauvages ne sont pas autorisé par la loi, dit la petite vieille en remettant son vieux peignoir en place.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi, madame Dums, répliqua Moldue d'un ton monocorde presque fatiguait.

\- Je vous prierai de virer vos amis dégénérés avant que je n'appelle la police, dit la vieille.

\- Appelez les, c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais leur expliquer que vous fracturez ma boîte aux lettres avec un tournevis pour ouvrir mon courrier. Ou que vous m'avez suivie dans toute la rue qui menait à la boulangerie que vous avez accusé d'être une couverture pour un cartel de drogue.

\- Vous êtes une sale manipulatrice, se pinça madame Dums.

\- Et vous une vieille mégère acariâtre, dit Moldue en claquant la porte au nez.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses invités et souri maladroitement. Ne comprenant pas, de un, comment ils étaient tous entrés, de deux, pourquoi ils étaient tous entrés. Pas que cela la dérangeait réellement d'accueillir des stars chez elle, mais si elle avait été prévenue, elle aurait fait un brin de ménage. Le blond baissa son épée séraphique encore réalisé que quand elle est à la télé.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?, demanda une brune au long cheveux en cascade dans son dos.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre ?, dit Moldue en grattant sa joue.

\- C'est le seul moyen que vous aviez pour nous faire venir ici, dit un brun à la mèche légèrement dans les yeux.

\- Parce que vous croyez réellement que j'ai choisi que vous atterrissiez dans mon salon alors que je dormais. C'est une caméra caché ou quoi ? Écoutez, vous êtes de très bons acteurs mais là, ça suffit. Je suis loin d'être d'humeur à la blague.

\- Des acteurs ?, demanda la rousse perdu.

Moldue se frappa la tête contre la main. Ils se foutaient d'elle ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'ils étaient acteurs, à partir du moment ou tu joue un rôle dans une série ou un film tu es un acteur, c'était logique. Elle essaya avec un calme olympien de désamorcer la situation totalement saugrenue.

\- Vous me prenez clairement pour une demeuré mais passons. Vous êtes Katherine McNamara, Matthew Daddario, Dominic Sherwood et Emeraude Toubia. Les acteurs de la série shadowhunters, une série dont je suis super fan en passant. Mais c'est bon la blague peut s'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne m'appelle pas Katherine, je m'appelle Clary !

\- Ça devient ridicule, dit Moldue en soupirant très fort.

\- On est visiblement dans une impasse, alors on va se calmer et réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de tout ça, dit Matthew.

Moldue s'asseya sur une chaise haute près du plan de travail qui séparé la petite cuisine du salon/salle à manger/bureau/chambre d'ami. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête et en observant les acteurs discuter, elle remarqua un léger tremblement chez Emeraude. Bizarre ! Puis Moldue réalisa qu'il rejouait probablement une partie importante de la série où Izzy était encore accro au Yinfen. Mais c'était bizarre puisque dans les nouveaux épisodes elle ne tremblait plus et allait plutôt bien. Moldue prit alors son courage à deux mains, ne supportant plus le doute qui la prennait, serait-ce possible que … ? Non, impossible ! Mais peut-être... ? Elle demanda :

\- Comment va Aimélina ?

\- Ma sœur va bien merci, dit Matthew.

\- Bordel, je... Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? C'est vraiment la merde. C'est vraiment vraiment la merde. C'est horrible. Je suis horrible. Mon dieu !

Les quatre personnes encore là, la regardait divaguer. Elle parlait seule en s'agitant et renversé parfois des trucs en les rattrapant de justesse. C'était un véritable don en plus. Comme du jonglage... En plus bizarre. Elle se tourna alors vers eux les suppliant de la pardonner et se redressa soudainement, donnant presque la frousse aux autres.

\- Pourquoi je m'excuse ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous atterrissiez devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas donné de formule magique pourtant, ni de truc vaudou un peu glauque. J'ai publié le dernier chapitre, le dernier des derniers. En plus, il finit bien c'est plutôt cool.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?, demanda... Alec puisse que c'était bien les personnages et non pas les acteurs.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop, dit Moldue. Vous pourriez vous asseoir pour que je puisse vous expliquer quelques choses ?

Les soldats s'exécutèrent, ils allaient l'assassiner !

\- Ok … Ok ! Alors je... J'ai publié une histoire sur internet. Une histoire qui se basé sur l'histoire d'une saga de livre que j'adore. Bref on s'en fou de ça. Ce que j'essaye de dire. C'est que vous êtes les personnages issus de mon histoire. Vous êtes Alec, Clary, Jace et Izzy de Rien ne va plus à l'Institut. Vous êtes ma version des personnages de Cassandra Clare.

\- C'est ridicule, dit Jace.

\- Dans ce cas, explique moi comment je sais qu'Isabelle viens tout juste de commencer son sevrage au Yinfen avec Aimélina. Que tu crois être amoureux d'Aimélina mais que tu sais que tu es amoureux de Clary et ça te perturbe. Comment je sais qu'Aimélina a passé la moitié de son enfance loin de vous ou que Clary ne supporte plus de regarder Simon dans les yeux parce qu'elle sait qu'elle lui ment sur ses sentiments.

\- Comment- tu... ?, commença Clary.

\- Parce que tout ça c'est mon idée, basé sur les écrit de ma deuxième auteure préférée. Je suis celle qui vous a conduit ici mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ni comment vous faire repartir. Ce qui va être un problème étant donné que ceux qui interprètent vos rôles à l'écran sont quelques parts je ne sais où dans le monde. Vous avait donc interdiction de sortir de cette appartement ou d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, même si c'est la vieille Dums qui frappe à la porte.

Les quatre shadowhunters étaient sonné, pourtant ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle disait la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas savoir autant de chose sinon.

\- Ok... Ok... Si nous sommes tes personnages, ça veut dire que le fait que l'on soit ici à un rapport avec ton histoire. Donc explique nous ce que tu as fait en dernier dessus, demanda Isabelle.

\- Je l'ai terminé, j'ai posté le dernier chapitre hier en ligne, dit Moldue.

\- Ok et l'épilogue donc, dit Clary en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'épilogue seulement un dernier chapitre qui finit bien.

Clary la regarda horrifié, suivie de prête par Isabelle et Jace. Alec lui qui ne comprenait pas bien toutes ces réactions se racla la gorge en les observant.

\- C'est pour ça alors, dit Isabelle en frappant dans les mains. Pourquoi tu n'a pas fait d'épilogue ?

\- C'était trop triste de l'écrire. Vraiment trop triste. Alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Oui mais ce qui te lise, ils et elles l'attendent cette fin. Celle qui conclura tout et qui donnera des nouvelles de leurs personnages favoris. C'est pour ça qu'un épilogue est important, il clos quelques choses en laissant la possibilité d'imaginer la suite aux lecteurs, dit Clary.

\- Tu dois l'écrire, dit Jace alors que les deux filles approuvés.

Moldue hésita longtemps regardant son ordinateur, installé sur son bureau. C'était peut-être ça qui avait coincés ces quatre gogos dans son monde. Elle soupira et partit s'installer devant son écran pour commencer à écrire. Elle ouvrit une page open office sous les petits cris de joie et n'écrivit rien . Pendant près d'une heure et demi. Ne sachant pas du tout par quoi commencer. Les quatre autres s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, jouant à la balle, regardant la télé, fouillant des les cartons pleins de papier en vrac et Isabelle tomba sur un bloc de papier soigneusement rangé dans un carton en dessous d'un porte manteau qui ne partait aucun manteau. Elle lu la première page, un titre un auteur. La deuxième, plusieurs dédicace. La troisième, une préface et elle fût prit dans l'histoire. Elle continua, encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière elle. Alors que sa lecture la bloquait dans son monde, Moldue avait commencé à écrire et ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle parla d'Alec, de Magnus, du petit Max et de Madzie et Max senior. Tout devenait plus clair et elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de taper frénétiquement sur ses touches d'ordinateur. Au bout de deux heures, l'épilogue était bouclé. Ne restait plus que la correction et toute les heures à pleurer sur la fin de sa fanfiction. Elle corrigea, enfin du mieux qu'elle pu puisque qu'elle et l'orthographe ça faisait deux. Elle mit le point final et se tourna vers ses personnages prête à leur dire adieu sans vraiment en avoir envie. Elle avait aimé cette histoire, avait plus encore aimé l'écrire mais par dessus tout elle avait aimé répondre à tout les gentil commentaires de toute les personnes qui lisait son histoire et ne les remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient apportés. C'était toutes de très belles personnes. Elle remarqua Isabelle à quelques pages de la fin, d'un gros bloque de feuilles, qu'elle lisait avec passion. Elle la laissa alors et remercia les trois autres leurs disant adieu alors qu'ils se préparaient à repartit d'où il venait. Isabelle posa enfin son fardeau sur le bureau.

\- Tu devrai publier ça, dit-elle, c'est vraiment bien.

Surprise, elle ne dit pourtant rien. Isabelle lui confia un petit poignard séraphique coincé dans sa ceinture replia leur mains dessus.

\- Pour que tu n'oublie jamais que tu ne sera jamais seule tant que tu écrira, dit la shadowhunter.

Moldue hocha la tête et après un dernier signe, cliqua sur le bouton publier, renvoyant dans un jais de lumière ses invités d'où ils venaient.

Susan Gale à dit un jour : « Les mots possèdent un grand pouvoir ils peuvent tout aussi bien créer un moment que le détruire ».

Fin.

C'est ainsi que je vois la vie. Une histoire et extraordinaire parce qu'elle a un début et une fin. Aujourd'hui on dit adieu à une histoire mais on ne dit pas adieu aux personnages qui y sont, dans nos esprits ils ne sont jamais très loin pour nous aider à vivre un moment difficile. La vie est faite de tellement de mauvaises choses que seule les histoires, les nouvelles, les romans, les fanfictions nous permettent de nous protéger en nous créant de nouvelles possibilités. Si cette fanfiction vous a inspirés, si vous avez plus de possibilités pour les personnages ou si vous voulez simplement une autre fin que celle que je vous propose, envoyé les mois par mail à : Petite.Moldue(arobase)gmail(.)com avec votre nom d'utilisateur ou comme j'aime l'appeler le nom d'auteur et je les publierais sur cette histoire pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Vous pouvez bien entendue m'envoyer un mail pour me poser une question ou pour simplement me parler quand vous avez besoin d'un avis extérieur ou de quelqu'un sur qui déverser votre haine parce qu'il faut qu'elle sorte. Il n'y a aucun soucis, si je peux aider, je suis totalement partante. Si vous ne trouvez pas mon mail je le mettrais sur ma page d'auteur pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser plus simplement. Je vais continuer d'écrire, on se retrouvera probablement sur la plate-forme fanfiction net et peut-être, qui c'est sur papier, j'ai suivie les conseilles d'une lectrice et j'ai continué d'écrire, je publie un livre en auto publication dans quelques mois. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitait pas, j'y répondrais volontiers. C'est la fin j'espère qu'elle vous a plût et que vous avez lu mon mot jusqu'au bout mais, je voulez vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour mois, cette fanfiction à était un plaisir à écrire et vous tous et toutes, vous avez été fidèles et très précieux pour moi. J'espère que je vous retrouverai sur d'autre de mes écrit pour continuer de vous surprendre.

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce temps passé ensemble.

Vous avez tous une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Petite-Moldue.


	59. Épilogue

Cette fois c'est la fin. Je vous remercie tous pour, absolument tout et je ne sais pas comment exprimer toute la gratitude que j'ai pour vous. Je vous remercie vraiment !

Petite-Moldue.

hachiko97412: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, là, je ne peux plus reculer, c'est l'épilogue. Il n'y aura plus de chapitre. Je compte mettre en route une nouvelle histoire mais je ne sais pas encore sur quelle thème. Je pense pour un bon vieux Hunger Games et par la suite revenir sur The Mortal Instrument. J'ai pas mal d'idées. Dit moi si ça te plairai d'être prévenue de la sortie de la prochaine histoire.

6 ans plus tard

Comme le couchait de soleil était beau sur New York. Alec regardait ce ciel magnifique en attendant son conjoint. Magnus était enfermé avec Max, essayant désespéramment de coucher le petit garçon qui avait une peur atroce de dormir seul dans le noir, sans son frère. Rafael Simon Lightwood Bane n'était qu'un tout petit garçon de 2 ans lorsque la guerre contre Jonathan avait éclatait, c'est parent c'était battu bravement mais avait malheureusement périe dans la bataille. Pour sauver le petit garçon d'une vie proche de celle de l'enfance d'Aimélina Magnus et Alec l'avait adopté. Les deux garçon était extrêmement proche et ne pouvait pas faire grand choses s'ils étaient séparés. Magnus revint épuisés plus encore que s'il avait couru pendant des jours et s'échoua presque sur le canapé extérieur, sur la petite terrasse de leurs appartement. Il souffla en entendant cependant le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et Alec ria en se levant. Magnus était très bon en papa cool mais très mauvais en papa autoritaire, alors il laissé la discipline à son directeur d'Institut d'amoureux et se servit un martini. Alec arriva et les garçons était entrain de feuilleter un livre sur les grands pirates de l'histoire que leurs avait offert Maya, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre comme s'ils ne venaient pas de désobéir. Alec croisa les bras et ses garçon savaient qu'ils venaient de faire une bêtise, le pouce encore dans la bouche Max, âgé de 6 ans, descendit du lit de son frère les larmes aux yeux et après un au revoir de la main à Rafael, passa la porte pour aller dans la sienne.

-Tu éteins dans 5 minutes, je passe te dire bonne nuit juste après avoir bordé ton frère, dit-il alors que son fils hoché la tête.

Alec fit alors demi tour et s'engouffra dans la chambre de Max qui était profondément enfoui dans ses couvertures. Son père entendait son petit souffle se saccadé à cause de ses petits sanglots. Alec souleva la couverture pour apercevoir le petit visage poupin du petit sorcier baigné de larmes. Il lui fit alors signe de sortir de sa grotte pour lui faire un câlin, se que le bambin ne refusa pas une seconde. Magnus était persuadé qu'Alec était l'autorité personnifié avec leurs garçons mais en réalité Alexander était un papa très tendre et câlin. Il donnait à ses bébés la tendresse qu'il avait eu par sa mère étant enfant mais qu'il n'avait jamais reçu par son père. Max junior avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son père et le serrait le plus fort possible contre lui. Sûrement pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

-Tu sais qui avait peur du noir quand elle était petite ?, demanda Alec.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête alors que ses larmes se calmait.

-Ta tante Isabelle, dit-il au petit garçon.

-Pour de vrai ?, demanda le petit sorcier surprit que son modèle avait un jour eue peur de quelques choses.

-Au oui, elle dormait avec moi ou avec grand mère parfois, dit-il.

-Elle a toujours peur ?, demanda Max.

-Plus du tout, lui répondit Alec. Parce qu'un jour, elle est entré avec sa petite épée séraphique dans sa chambre et à vu que toute les choses qui dans le noir ressemble à des monstres. N'était en réalité que des choses que jamais en plein jour ça ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal.

Max regarda autour de lui et du constater la même chose et descendit des genoux de son père mais pas non plus complètement rassurer, il fit remarquer à son père que :

-Moi je n'ai pas d'épée.

-Oui mais tu as tes pouvoirs et aussi Monsieur Pingouin Superstar, dit Alec en agitant la petite peluche qui ne quitté jamais le petit garçon à la peau bleue depuis que sa tante Aimélina lui avait offert après leur sortie dans un zoo.

Le petit garçon ria et sera la peluche contre lui en enfonçant son crane dans l'oreiller moelleux. Il avait les yeux clos et son père lui embrassa le front avant de dire.

-Je vais laisser la porte entre ouverte et la lumière du couloir allumé d'accord mon pingouin ?

Max se contenta d'hocher la tête en partant doucement vers le pays des rêves. Alec ne ferma pas complètement la porte en sortant pour se diriger vers la chambre de son aîné. Comme promit, Raf' avait éteint sa petite lampe de chevet et attendait son père pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une fois Alec assis, il demanda :

-Max va mieux, dad ? Il avait très peur tout à l'heure. Je sais que maintenant papa ne veut plus que l'on dorme dans le même lit parce que Max est devenue trop grand mais tu m'a toujours dit que les grands frères protège les petits frères, que c'est leur rôle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait le mieux et c'est normal. Ton frère est endormie, il n'a plus peur, dit Alec en embrassant le crâne de son fils.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête satisfait, petit frère en sécurité. La mission était accomplie. Il s'allongea bien confortablement sous les couvertures et demanda :

-Tu me chantes la chanson de grand mère ?

Alec lui souri et plaça correctement le tissu sur les épaules de son garçon avant de commencer :

-Le loup garou près de toi,

Protégera tes rêves et tes douce pensées,

La fée assise à tes côtés,

Éloignera les cauchemars d'autres fois,

Le vampire dans l'ombre qui guette,

Protégera les gens que tu aimes,

Le chasseur aux milles runes,

Protégera ta vie au péril de la sienne,

Mon bébé endort toi,

Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi,

Ne t'en fais pas, Papa sera toujours là.

Rafael s'était endormie. Alec resta un moment assis près de lui. Regardant son grand garçon dormir paisiblement. La coïncidence que son nom soit Rafael avait était un sérieux coup du sort puisque la personne qui l'avait trouvé en premier lieux était Raphaël Santiago, le chef de Clan et le vampire amis de la famille. Alec sortit fermant la porte et il se dirigea vers le salon ou Magnus l'attendait avec son quatrième Martini à la main. Il s'installa à côté du sorcier et soupira.

-Ils grandissent trop vite, dit le plus jeune en une moue rêveuse.

-Bientôt se sera l'Université, dit Magnus ironiquement.

-Je suis sérieux Magnus, j'ai l'impression que demain en les réveillant la voix de Raf aura mué et que son frère commencera les sortilèges avancé.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Magnus en réalisant à son tour. Je prend un coup de vieux.

Alec se retint d'éclater de rire pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants mais le contrôle était dur. Il embrassa le front du sorcier avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table et de dire :

-Max avait une fois de plus investie le lit de Rafael quand je suis arrivé.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il a tant peur, mon petit bleuet, dit Magnus dans un soupire.

-Des monstres de la nuit et du noir, dit Alec.

-Il est trop jeune pour avoir la conversation sur les démons et autres bizarrerie de notre monde, lui répondit Magnus.

-On pourrait demander à Izzy de le faire, elle est son idole. Ou Aimé.

-Et pourquoi pas Simon et son délire du gore et du sanglant pendant que tu y es.

-Notre fils à la peau bleue Mag' et il sait que je vais arrêter les méchants tout les matin en allant travailler avec ses tantes et ses oncles. Il commence déjà à demander pourquoi il est comme ça et pas nous, il serait peut être temps d'agir avant qu'il ne pense que l'on a honte de lui.

Magnus le regarda quelques secondes et soupira, vaincue. Après tout, son amour avait raison Max se sentait perdu et mal dans sa peau parfois à cause de sa peau bleue. Il se blottit contre Alec et demanda :

-On doit vraiment y aller à se mariage demain ?

-C'est celui de mon Parabataï dont je suis le témoin alors oui, on est obligés mon amour, dit Alec. Mais pense à notre petit bleuet et à notre petit chasseur en costume blanc, tout beau et mignon qui feront craquer tout les invités et tu pourra dire aux mamans et autres pimbêche que ses tes bébés à toi .

-Je suis impatient d'y être maintenant, il ne faudra pas oublier l'appareil photo. Madzie n'est toujours pas rentré.

-Elle est avec Max, il m'a dit qu'il la ramené à minuit trente.

-Je ne comprends pas leurs délire d'aller regarder les belles de nuits, il n'y a vraiment qu'eux pour aimer ça.

Alec ria le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de son premier et dernier amour et il se sentit profondément bien. Comme dans un cocon de bonheur indestructible.

Au même moment.

Madzie aimait regarder Max se battre, c'était divertissant et très sensuelle selon elle. Regardait la sueur perler sur son torse finement sculpté, les suivre jusqu'à l'endroit stratégique. Le voir bander ses muscles pour parer les coups, le voir reprendre son souffle et ce sourire qu'il avait quand il gagnait. Tout cela la rendait toute chose. C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait venir à l'Institut. Ses papas, comme elle aimait les appelait lui avait dit de rentrer avant minuit pour s'assurer de ne pas réveiller les garçons. Alors que Max finissait un énième combat, elle remarqua le regard insistant de plusieurs jeunes filles sur la personne de son petit ami. Il avança vers elle pour récupérer son T-shirt et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, elle vit les regards assassins de ses garces, lorsqu'il agrippa sa taille pour un câlin qui, il le savait, la ferait râler. Elle n'aimait pas être serré dans des bras poisseux. Elle prit son visage en coupe, lui souriant et l'embrassa plus franchement, il venait d'avoir 21 ans, et elle n'allait pas tarder à les avoir elle aussi. Max était aussi beau qu'Alec au même age, plus à vrai dire au yeux de la ravissante Madzie. Il lui prit la main l'amenant dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se doucher avant qu'ils n'aillent se promener dans la serre. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près des filles, elle claqua imperceptiblement des doigts et les jeunes filles, crièrent en même temps. Un aphte bien profond et sanglant c'était créé dans leurs sales bouches de vipères. Madzie souri lorsque Max se tourna vers elle un sourcil relevé, puis il se mit à sourire à son tour.

-C'est mignon quand tu es jalouse, dit-il en embrassant sa main.

Elle se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux et continua d'avancer. Rester plantait derrière elle, Max se mit à rire sous cape, Mad' avait prit du poil de la bête. Elle détestait quand Magnus l'appelait l'ado rebelle. Elle aimait aussi aider ses petits frère à faire des bêtises. Elle laissait, lorsqu'elle était à l'appartement, les petits dormir avec elle pour X raison. Un anniversaire, une fête quelconque, le départ de Dad pour un autre Institut pour quelques jours. Tout les moyens était bon, tout simplement parce que Madzie aimait tellement ses petits démons qu'elle les laissés tout faire. Absolument tout. Manger dans le lit, veiller tard, sauter sur les lits, rejouer des scènes de film kitch. Comme elle le disait si bien avec qui voulait l'entendre que c'était ses jolies petits bébés démoniaco-angélique.

-Tu vas faire la tête ?, dit Max depuis la salle de bain.

-Je ne fais pas la tête, je ne supporte pas ses petites connes insipides qui te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de steak, grommela-t-elle.

-Je suis TON morceau de viande, dit-il en allumant la douche.

Madzie ria et prit un des sweats de son amoureux dans la grande armoire en bois. Elle remarqua une petite boite en carton usé jusqu'à la corde. Elle vérifia que personne n'était autour d'elle et que Max était bien sous la douche, pour ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Elle ne remarqua rien de spécial à par des vieux objets comme des serviettes en papier, des tickets de caisse, des vieilles place de cinéma et elle percuta. Tout cela était des symboles de leurs différentes sortit tout les deux. Leur premier vrai rencard d'adolescent, leur premier baisé sur le balcon de l'appartement, la grande première d'un film stupide qui parlait de robot tueur de zombie ou quelques choses comme ça.

-Le plus intéressant est dans ma table de chevet, dit-il en enfilant son traditionnel pantalon noir.

C'est naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet. Elle s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir avec empressement. Une petite boite si trouvait comme promit. Elle l'ouvrit alors que Max venait la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle y découvrit un mini trousseau de clés dorés et regarda le shadowhunter totalement perdu.

-Ce sont les clés d'un appartement à Brooklyn. Mon appartement à Brooklyn en faite, dit-il avec timidité. Je l'ai acheté avec l'héritage de papa. Il n'est pas aussi spacieux que celui de Magnus et Alec mais il est à moi et j'aimerais qu'il soit à nous.

Madzie ne répondit pas, à quoi bon de toute façon. Elle se leva et embrassa Max tout simplement pour lui dire oui. Max lui signifia qu'il devait la ramener pour éviter de réveiller les petits monstres et la sorcière soupira de dépit.

\- Bientôt on sera chez nous, dit Max en la serrant contre lui.

Madzie se laissa aller fermant les yeux contre le torse puissant de son petit ami. Elle était bien là, à sa place dans ses bras. Au chaud, elle qui avait toujours froid. Avec douceur la vie continuait plus belle que jamais.

A plusieurs kilomètre de là.

Isabelle se tenait sur le balcon de sa nouvelle chambre à l'Institut, enroulée dans son drap crème qui contrastait avec la couleur halé de sa peau. Il faisait frais mais elle ne voulait pas bougeait, elle écoutait le bruit des voitures en contre bas. Elle aimait particulièrement New York et ses lumières. Elle avait vécue tellement d'horreur qu'elle avait du mal à se dire que tout cela lui arrivait vraiment. Que la vie était paisible et belle. Elle entendit le lit à baldaquin craquer et souri grandement. Des bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille la maintenant au chaud. Son amoureux ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et avait toujours particulièrement chaud. Comme tout loup-garou. Il embrassa son épaule et lui demanda :

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Non, je suis impatiente d'être demain. C'est le mariage de Jace. Dans la famille, c'est le premier qui se marie.

\- Si tu arrive au mariage de ton frère avec des cernes, tu vas me hurler dessus pour ne pas t'avoir donner de somnifère, dit le jeune homme.

\- Tu me bordes ? demande Izzy en se tournant et en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami.

Il la souleva en princesse, la faisant rire au éclat et dit :

\- Il suffit de demander.

Il l'installa sur le lit avec délicatesse et s'allongea à ses côtés fermant les yeux. Elle caressa sa mâchoire qui avait prit de l'angle alors qu'il vieillissait. Tim, puisque c'était bien l'adolescent qui s'était dressé contre son Alpha pour sauver sa meute, était un jeune homme très doux et protecteur. Elle se sentait profondément apaisé à ses côtés, comme enfin complètement elle-même. Le loup frissonna, ronronnant presque sous la caresse. Il avait été patient avec elle, lui laissant d'abord quelques lettres sur son plateau de sushi hebdomadaire, il avait ensuite prit le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle accepte d'être de nouveau aimé par quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour de longue balade à travers New York, en tant qu'amis. Il avait apprit à la faire rire, à la faire danser et s'amuser de nouveau. Puis il avait patienté gentillement laissant ses sentiments le brûler de l'intérieur à petit feu avant qu'elle ne le regarde autrement comme l'ami qui avait était là au bon moment. Il avait patienté, la regardant s'ouvrir à lui, discutant de Raj, qu'elle avait aimé et perdu, de sa famille, de ses amis. De cette guerre qu'y les avait marqué tout les deux, si profondément qu'ils en cauchemardaient encore. Il avait été de ceux qui c'était battu au cœur de New York au milieu des démon de Lilith, c'est lui qui avait vu les pires horreurs, pourtant il était tellement emplie de douceur et d'amour. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemar qui le hanté à un telle point que parfois elle le sentait se transformer à demi en pleine nuit mais lorsqu'elle lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, il se détendait se réveillait et la serrait contre lui comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Je sais mon amour. Je t'aime aussi.

Isabelle souri et se blottit contre lui. Il avait tellement chaud chaque instant, qu'il lui servait toujours de bouillotte le soir. Elle se blottissait contre lui alors qu'il était torse nu et elle disparaissait dans ses bras sous sa masse de cheveux brun. Elle savait que Tim s'était endormit depuis longtemps alors qu'elle se rappelait le sourire qu'il lui avait servit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait la première fois. Elle sentit les muscles de son homme se tendre et se contracter alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup d'un seul les faisant briller d'un vert émeraude et surprenant Isabelle. Tim contrôlait ses transformations depuis des années, elle avait vu sa progression de ses propres yeux.

\- Ton frère vient de sortir de l'Institut, lui murmura-t-il. Il était avec Madzie.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, gros malin, lui frappa-t-elle le torse.

\- Tu me crois capable de te faire du mal un jour ?, demande-t-il blésé.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu semblais juste tellement paniqué. Que je me suis mit à paniquer aussi. J'ai cru qu'il était revenue.

\- Il ne reviendra jamais mon cœur. Tu veux les appeler ?

Il la regardait tendrement et avec amour. Il était prêt à même l'accompagné jusqu'à chacun des membres de sa famille pour qu'elle soit rassuré. Elle ne l'en aima que plus.

\- Je voudrais que l'on se mari, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Pas tout de suite si tu n'en a pas envie mais peut-être un jour.

\- Je t'aurai épousé il y a des années déjà si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi.

\- C'est un oui ?, demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille demanderait un goûté.

\- C'est un oui, confirma-t-il.

\- On leur dira la semaine prochaine, dit-elle. C'est le moment de Jace et Clary, ensuite ce ne sera plus que le notre.

\- Pour toujours.

\- Pour toujours.

Elle souri, embrassa son épaule et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se tournait pour être sur le dos. Elle se trouva allongeait sur lui de tout son long et elle sentit deux bras chaud et puissant l'entourer, il lui frappa les fesses avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir enfin complètement, elle ria et embrassa sa mâchoire avant de s'endormir à son tour les lèvres contre le cou de Tim. Ils se sentaient réellement heureux ensemble, se qui ne leur était pas arrivait avant qu'il ne se voit vraiment l'un l'autre.

Luke regardait Maryse sur son grand fauteuil, les jambe replié sur sa gauche. Elle apportés les retouche aux costumes et aux robes de ses enfants en chantonnant joyeusement. Elle s'occupait de la dernière robe, celle d'Isabelle. Le tissu était doux et s'accordait avec le costume de son amoureux. Maryse gloussa en bougeant les pieds, faisant sourire Lucian.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'excite autant ?, demanda-t-il en laissant tomber son livre.

Aimélina leur avait offert l'une des maisons de campagne de ses parents, elle était belle et assez grande pour accueillirent toute la famille s'il le fallait. Et pour demain il le fallait. Le jardin était déjà plein de décoration et de fleur pour le mariage de demain. Elle était assez reculé de la ville pour être au calme mais aussi assez près pour qu'il n'est pas trop de route à parcourir pour aller travailler. Maryse et lui avaient préparé une jolie surprise aux futurs mariés, en leur offrant une semaine de lune de miel sur jolie parcelle de terre au milieux d'Idris. Dans une jolie petite maison de style française. Maryse le regarda en souriant et lui dit :

\- J'ai un genre de pressentiment. Tim et Isabelle sont aussi proche qu'un vieux couple, peut-être que le prochain mariage de cette famille sera le leur.

\- Ou Simon et Aimélina, lui signala le loup.

\- Non, Sim' et Aimé sont bien au dessus de tout cela. Alors que Tim et Izzy ont besoin montrer leur amour aux mondes entiers à leur façon. De cette façon.

Luke hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers un vieux poste CD qu'il activa sur un tout aussi vieux slow. Il tendit la main à la mère de famille alors qu'elle pliait ses œuvres terminé pour de bon. Elle ria attendrie et lui prit la main avant de se lever. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et la serra contre lui, la main dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa hanche. Maryse posa sa joue sur l'épaule du loup, qui les fit tourner sur eux-même. Ils profitaient du calme de la maison avant demain. Ce serait la folie pendant quelques jours mais pour leur famille cela valait le coup. La maman se recula au instant et dit :

\- Tu crois que Robert va tout de même venir ? Je sais que cela ferait vraiment plaisir à Jace.

\- Robert a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est à la place d'Imogène. Il se montre dur, je ne sais pas s'il fera cette effort mon ange.

\- Il est tellement aigrie.

\- Oui il l'est mais tout ce passera bien parce qu'Alec, Max et Simon seront auprès de Jace et qu'Izzy, Aimé et Madzie seront auprès de Clary. Ils ne se rendront même pas compte que Robert ne sera pas là. Tout ira bien.

\- Tu m'as l'air confiant dit moi.

\- J'ai posté des loups aux quatre coins du plan de tables et des emplacement pour la cérémonie. Je suis sûr que s'il y a un problème, on pourra intervenir aussi vite que des courants d'air.

\- Maïa était d'accord ?

\- C'était son idée de le faire, depuis que je lui ai laissé le contrôle de la meute. Elle devenue très directive et inventive. Jordan a l'air de la calmer vraiment. C'est un bon garçon malgré tout.

\- Tu es resté bloqué sur leur première découverte du monde obscur, fit remarquer Maryse.

\- Il l'a mordu avant de l'abandonner, je me méfierais toujours de lui.

\- Je comprends. Mais tu sera toujours son conseillé numéro un.

\- Me flatterai tu Maryse Trueblood ?

\- En effet Lucian Graymark.

La chanson laissa place à une autre puis une autre encore. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas même compte. Luke n'avait pas cessé de les faire tourner. Ils avaient été passionnément amoureux chacun de leur côté. Mais désormais, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, ils se rendaient compte que l'amour avait bien des formes. Le leur était doux, tendre. Simple en réalité et c'est ce qu'ils leur avaient toujours manqués. Ils parlaient de leur famille, comme s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis toujours mélangeant leur tradition comme, le déjeuné du dimanche pour les Lightwood ou la photo familial d'anniversaire des Fray-Lewis-Garroway. Mais leur plus belle réussite en tant que famille était Mini Max et Rafaël Lightwood-Bane. Luke et Maryse avait bataillé pendant des mois avec Robert et les autres du Haut Conseille pour que leur petits enfants portent le nom des deux hommes, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas qu'un seul papa.

Ils avaient finalement décidés de s'énerver et de faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que leur anciennes histoires ne devait pas empiété sur la vie de leurs enfants et c'est Maryse qui acheva Robert en lui disant qu'il devrait avoir honte d'empêcher son fils aîné d'être heureux et de rejeter ses petits enfants de cette façon. Robert avait alors abdiqué en leur sens pour que son fils soit heureux. Ou, comme Maryse le pensait, pour être bien vue par ses nouveaux collègues. Ils finirent par aller se rasseoir, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, enlacé pour regarder la fenêtre d'où l'on voyait les lumière de la terrasse. Maryse soupira d'aise et dit :

\- Simon a l'air serein depuis quelques temps, dit Maryse.

\- Oui, il a l'air d'avoir accepté la décision de sa mère.

\- Sa sœur lui parle toujours ?

\- Oui, ils se voient tout les samedis, elle adore Aimélina.

\- Tant mieux, c'est bien pour lui de ne pas tout perdre.

\- Je crois qu'Elaine a un peu perdu l'esprit depuis que le démon à pris possession d'elle. Elle était persuadé que c'était Simon qui lui avait envoyé pour lui faire du mal. Elle n'a pas réussie a accepté qu'il existe un autre monde.

\- Je suis triste pour lui.

\- Il est heureux de faire partie de notre famille.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il me l'a dit lui même. Becca s'habitue beaucoup plus elle, ria Luke.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- En ce moment, elle flirt avec un chasseur d'ombre qui va même la voir à l'hôpital pour déjeuner avec elle.

\- Cette famille me rend chèvre.

\- Raziel, tu as raison !

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment avant de partir se coucher pour de bon. Tout était fin prêt, ne restait plus qu'a profitait de demain comme il se devait.

Le lendemain, jour du mariage.

Clary regardait Max et Simon rirent tout les deux en souriant. Max adorait Simon, le considérant comme son frère bien avant que quiconque ne l'ai fait. Il apprenait de son courage et de son amour pour devenir le jeune homme robuste qu'il était désormais. Son Parabataï avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu plus serein, moins sarcastique. Sa vie avait basculé tellement souvent que Clary avait cru le perdre plusieurs fois. Pourtant, il avait toujours était là, une présence rassurante qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant sans jamais la rendre nostalgique. Lorsqu'il était devenu un chasseur d'ombre, il était évident pour eux, qu'ils seraient à jamais lié. Comme Jace et Alec. Des Parabataï, ils avaient passé les tests un an après la fin de la guerre qu'il avait finit par baptisé la Guerre Mortelle. Jace avait été fière de Simon, mais il aurait tué quiconque l'aurait répété à l'ancien vampire. Pourtant, le blond admirait réellement le brun. Toute les épreuves qu'il avait traversé ne l'avait rendu que plus fort et déterminé. La rousse dirigea son regard sur sa magnifique sœur de cœur, Isabelle avait choisie la simplicité et cela lui allait comme un gant. Sa robe clair faisait ressortir la couleur miel de sa peau et ses tout petit talons la montré telle qu'elle était réellement, fragile. La latino époussetait la veste de costume de Tim qui portait la même couleur que sa petite amie. Il souriait à Isabelle, en la regardant avec tendresse. Clary aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et ce depuis leur rencontre. Elle le trouvait très calme et posé, il était capable de la calmer, de la préserver. Il l'aimait à en mourir. Isabelle lui souri à son tour lui rendant sa tendresse. Clary regarda alors Magnus qui était étrangement simple, dans un costume noir épuré, Alec avait un costume semblable et arrangés le pantalon blanc du petit Max, qui s'agitait un peu voulant un câlin. Son papa lui offrit avec plaisir le soulevant dans les airs pour lui embrasser la joue avec tout l'amour d'un père gaga. Elle le considérait comme son frère aîné. Magnus discutait avec Rafaël lui montrant quelques fleurs en parlant, elle vit le visage émerveillé du petit garçon qui admirait son papa. Clary ria avant de regardait Luke cette fois, depuis le temps, elle pouvait dire papa, c'est ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Il l'avait élevé, l'avait aimé et protégé. Il avait été cette présence à ses côtés quand les gens l'ennuyaient ou la peinaient. Il avait été tout. Oui, Luke était son père. Le meilleur au monde. Il discutait avec Un loup de son ancienne meute, le bras enroulé autour des hanches de Maryse qui se joignait avec bonne humeur à la conversation. Maryse était devenue plus joyeuse, plus elle-même. Comme si elle s'était réveillé d'un long coma. Clary avait trouvé une famille grâce à elle. Elle était la maman, qu'on lui avait enlevé trop tôt. Ça avait été la première vrai épreuve démoniaque qu'elle avait subit, pourtant, elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Alec parce qu'il n'était pas lui même. A quelques mètre de là, Maya arrivait avec un beau jeune homme aux cheveux brun, Jordan, ils s'approchaient tout deux du couple Izzy et Tim, qui les saluaient. Tim avait déjà placé les autres loups de la meute en attendant l'Alpha qu'elle était désormais. Elle avait de part ce fait, un siège au Conseille du monde Obscur. Madzie et Becca riait toute les deux en s'approchant de Simon et Max, qui riait encore ensemble en faisant de grand geste. Madzie allait faire des miracles en tant que professeur du Labyrinthe en spirale. Becca était une aide précieuse à Catherina à l'hôpital, elle apprenait beaucoup de la sorcière et pouvait, si besoin, oublier de fournir quelques dossiers à la direction. Elle s'était pleinement intégré au monde de son frère au grand dame de leur mère qui ne supporté même plus d'entendre le nom de son fils. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et le bruit d'une dispute enfantine entre deux meilleurs amis. Aimé criait sur Jace à quelques mettre d'elle. C'est la jeune femme qui gagna faisant renoncer le blond mais lui offrant un câlin pour le consoler. Elle entra dans la pièce vêtu de rouge bordeaux, dans une longue robe fluide au légé décolleté, elle n'était pas maquillé et avait laissé ses cheveux haut vent. Clary la trouva époustouflante. Et pourtant, Aimé s'était figé en l'apercevant, elle porté une robe longue d'un blanc immaculé à volant, la robe créé un halo autour d'elle et la faisait paraître princesse. Ses cheveux étaient attaché que par les mèches de devant qui avait été jointe à l'arrière de sa tête et une rose rouge éternelle y avait été glissé par Maryse. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux regardant la rousse avec un sourire.

\- Tu es la plus belle de toute les mariées que j'ai eue l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici Clary.

Clary la prit simplement dans ses bras la remerciant ainsi. Elles se séparèrent à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et se mirent à rire sous la bêtise de leur réaction.

\- J'aurais aimé que Maman et Dotte soient là, dit Clary.

\- Elles le seront. Vois-tu nous avons une croyance chez nous. Nous sommes persuadé que chaque personne qui nous quitte sur terre rejoint les anges pour protéger les gens qu'ils ont quitté.

\- J'aime cet espoir.

\- Alors garde le en toi.

Dotte avait participé à la guerre et malheureusement n'en était jamais sortit. Elle avait périt de la main d'un démon métamorphe mais l'avait emmené avec elle pour sauver des dizaine de shadowhunters. Sa statut avait été érigés devant l'Académie des Shadowhunters. Pour que personne n'oublie jamais son sacrifice. Aimé caressa les cheveux de Clary les remettant en place.

\- Tu es inquiète ?

\- Impatiente plutôt.

\- Ça va commencer, je vais aller chercher Luke.

Aimé se tourna pour partir mais Clary la reteint, la voix cassée prête à pleurer.

\- Tu crois que je vais réussir à trouver ma place dans cette famille ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as depuis toujours sœurette, dit tendrement Aimé, embrassant le front de la rousse.

Aimé partit alors. Luke arriva quelques minutes après son départ et eue la même réaction que la brune, cependant, lui ce mit réellement à pleurer. Regardant sa petite fille, si belle dans sa robe de mariée. Luke lui tendit les bras dans lesquels la rousse s'engouffra bien volontier et sans se faire prier.

\- Tu es si belle et si grande, c'est juste que je viens de le réaliser véritablement, dit le loup.

\- Merci papa, dit Clary qui l'appelé ainsi pour la première fois.

Luke la serra contre lui d'avantage et se sépara d'elle, la regardant comme un papa fière. Il essuya ses yeux alors que Clary se séparait de lui en prenant son bouquet de fleur rouge en tout genre. Ils rejoignirent le chemin crée par le tapis rouge, Jace était déjà devant l'hôtel. Alec apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Tous complimentèrent Clary sur sa beauté avant que les garçons ne partent un par un rejoindre Jace. Alec avait sortie une blague avant de partir qui avait finit de rassurer la rousse, Simon avait embêter Max en lui disant que son costume était trop petit avant de partir dans un demi tour stylé, le jeune homme avait demandé à sa petite amie s'il avait raison, Madzie roula des yeux avant de lui signifier que non, le jeune homme serra Clary contre lui, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, faire un clin d'œil à la sorcière et partir vers l'hôtel où se trouvait Jace. Madzie arrangea ses cheveux avant de partir à son tour après un sourire de la rousse qui savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être observé. Izzy en avait profité pour remettre sa robe et celle de Clary en place en bonne organisatrice de mariage qu'elle était et souffla avant de s'engager dans l'allée juste avant sa sœur. Aimélina embrassa la joue de Luke qui lui parlait à l'oreille au sujet d'une surprise spéciale et embrassa le crâne de Clary qui sentait la pression monter en elle.

\- J'espère que personne ne verra que je porte des baskets.

Cette petite blague acheva Clary qui éclata d'un rire si sonore que toute l'assistance fût surprit. Aimé avança laissant échapper un clin d'œil vers Alec. Il comprit que la surprise était prête et qu'elle s'était chargé de mettre Clary à l'aise. Lorsque Clary arriva aux bras de Luke, Jace n'eut d'yeux que pour elle, dans sa belle robe de princesse qui avançait vers lui avec un sourire si mignon qu'il lui serra le cœur de bonheur. Elle était devenu un tout, elle était son tout. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il ne se souvenait plus d'avant lorsqu'il était avec elle. Luke la lui laissa après lui avoir offert une accolade. Il saisie sa main délicate comme un trésor précieux et ne la quitta des yeux à aucun moment, même lorsque le frère silencieux engagea la cérémonie. Il ne regarda que celle qui allait devenir sa femme et qu'il allait chérir tout au long de sa vie même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Il remarqua l'amour qui bordait ses yeux et cette joie non feinte alors que le monde les regardait, eux ne voyait que l'autre. Tous regardèrent Jace attendant une réaction face à la fin de la déclaration du frère silencieux. Ce fût Alec qui le ramena parmi eux en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le mollet bien sentit.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ?

Isabelle fût à deux doigts de se frapper le front contre sa main mais au lieu de ça, elle murmura :

\- Tu dois dire oui ou non Crétin.

\- Oui, bien-sûr que oui, cria-t-il alors.

Tout les invités rirent alors que le frère silencieux répété une phrase pour que Clary puisse répondre à son tour. Elle répondit oui, trop rapidement pour que cela ne sonne pas impatient. L'homme de l'Enclave les proclama marie et femme et bizarrement, cela percuta le cerveau de Jace plus rapidement que la question et il sauta sur le visage de Clary pour l'embrasser pour la première fois en tant que son marie. Tout le monde siffla, pleura pour certain, applaudirent et crièrent pour féliciter les mariés. Magnus aurait parié bien volontiers avec quiconque que c'était Maryse qui applaudissait le plus fort et qui pleurait le plus accessoirement. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le féliciter.

\- Ils auraient tous été fière de toi mon ange, dit-elle avec émotion.

Jace essuya les larmes coulant sur le visage de sa mère et lui embrassa le front avec insistance. Qu'aurait-il fait de sa vie sans elle ? Probablement rien de bon. Son Parabataï était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et ce caché dans les bras de leur sœur Isabelle qui riait aux éclats. Le petit Max couru vers lui le visage tout joyeux et lui enserra les jambes pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Il allait de soit que ce petit bout été son filleul. Le blond prit alors le petit sorcier dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui et ne pas le lâcher même à la descente des marche de l'hôtel. Ce fût Clary qui accourra vers eux, pour chatouiller Max et embrasser Jace. La séance photo du jour fût une véritable épreuve pour le photographe, Aimélina n'avait fait que de se cacher et Alec avait fait de même, résultat, Magnus avait du menacer les deux par de vil arguments du genre : « Pas de photos, pas de gâteau ». Et les deux avait abdiqués. Enfin Alec avait abdiqué, c'est Simon qui avait convaincue sa bien-aimée en lui disant quelques choses à l'oreille. Lorsque Max Sénior avait fait des allusions salaces, Simon l'avait frappé derrière la tête et Aimé lui avait fait un vilain signe du doigt qui avait obligé les deux papas qu'étaient Magnus et Alec à cacher les yeux de leurs bébés. Ce ne fût que lorsque les nouveaux mariés crurent que la séance était terminé que la première suprise de Jace arriva. Il avait tanné, Isabelle pendant des mois et des mois, réclamant une photo de lui entouré de ses frères et sœurs, reproduisant la seule et unique photographie qu'il avait d'eux. Izzy s'était alors arrangé avec Magnus qui fit apparaître un petit canapé en tissus carmin de jardin et les adulte repartirent en enfance, surtout Isabelle et Aimé qui se battirent pour avoir la place qu'elles savaient qu'elles auraient, comme il y a bientôt, 19 ans, Max n'était alors qu'un bébé de 1 an. Alec se plaça devant Aimé, assise tout comme Isabelle sur le dossier du canapé, qui posa ses bras autour de son cou reproduisant fidèlement la photographie d'origine, Izzy grimpa presque sur le dos de Jace qui riait aux éclats, sous les yeux attendris de tout l'assemblé et Max s'asseya au milieu, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, assis en tailleur. Le photographe prit le cliché et en ria de bon cœur lui aussi. Luke réclama pour Clary, le même cliché mais en beaucoup plus simple. La jeune femme aait dans son portefeuille depuis des années une petite relique qu'elle regardait souvent, Jocelyn l'avait prise à la remise de diplôme de Rebecca, les trois enfants étaient la et Rebecca avait exigés que Clary et Luke soient présent. Il était de sa famille eux aussi. Il était juste debout et souriait, Simon faisait des oreilles de lapin à Becca, qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en riant, Clary prenait son meilleur ami dans ses bras alors que Luke entourait tout le monde de ses bras protecteurs. C'est ainsi que sa se reproduisit à cela prêt que leur tenu était beaucoup plus chic.

\- On veut voir la famille Lightwood-Bane-Fray-Herondale-Kentwell-Lewis-Graymark-Trueblood devant l'objectif, réclama Maya en tenant ses mains près de sa bouche comme porte voix. Celle ci sera pour tout le monde.

Les uns à côté des autres tous, se tenirent dans les bras et la photo fût prise la dernière et Clary aurait pu dire ouf. Elle installa Max Junior sur sa hanche droite et navigua entre les table et les chaises de la partie reception du jardin, il avait fait dans le simple, il était 19h et tout le monde avait fin. Isabelle avait tout prévue, sang, viande rouge, repas normal. Tout était parfait.

Le plat principal était finit lorsqu'Alec prit le micro pour un discours.

\- Je suis témoin. Et le plus pénible dans le rôle de témoin de Jace, c'est dure du bien de lui sans mentir, commença-t-il, recevant un « enfoiré » de la la part de son Parabataï. Non plus sérieusement, Jace est quelqu'un d'incroyable, il est gentil et protecteur mais quand il est saoul, c'est là où il dévoile tout ses secrets et notamment son genre de fille idéal.

Jace le regarda, complètement perdu. Une vidéo s'alluma juste à côté du Shadowhunter, montrant le marié dans un bar presque vide. C'était quelques temps après que Clary est débarqué dans leur vie. Isabelle riait tenant la caméra braqué sur le blond, Jace cherchait ses mots pour parler d'honneur et d'ange et dériva sur un autre sujet qui mena à son type de fille idéal.

\- Elle doit avoir les yeux verts, et les cheveux roux et être super agaçante comme Clary. Clary est agaçante mais elle est jolie, tu crois qu 'elle me trouve jolie ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle te trouve jolie ma puce, dit alors Izzy qui avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux.

La vidéo se coupa sur la chute de Jace du tabouret sur lequel il était. Tout les invités avaient le plus gros fou rire de la planète. On aurait pu croire que Jace se serait caché sous la table mort de honte mais non, il riait de bon cœur lui aussi et regardait Clary avec amour.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, dit Alec. Depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me rappeler de ma vie, je me souviens de Jace à mes côtés. C'est mon frère, mon Parabataï, j'ai toujours crut que j'aurais du mal à le laisser totalement seul s'épanouir dans une relation parce que j'ai toujours crût que personne ne serrait le connaître réellement et pourtant, aujoud'hui je n'ai aucun doute à le laisser faire sa vie sans que je ne sois derrière lui pour le ratraper en cas de chute parce que je sais que toi, Clary, tu prends ma place avec plaisir. Tu es notre petite sœur maintenant et aussi bizarre que notre famille puisse l'être sache que pour nous, dès aujourd'hui, tu es une partie de notre âme. Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, il nous fait du mal à tous.

Toute la famille applaudit et siffla pour approuver l'aîné.

\- Je vous souhaite toute une vie de bonheur. A votre santé, les Herondale.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de coupe que s'entrechoque s'éleva avec excitation. Simon se leva à son tour et prit le micro :

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours et c'est encore pire devant du monde alors je vais essayer de ne pas faire mon Simon, mais je ne vous promet rien. Euh... Que dire de réellement percutant, à par que j'ai toujours vu Clary dessiner. Lorsque nous étions tout petit, elle dessinait sur des tas et des tas de morceaux de papier par ci par là et les offrait au passant pendant le chemin que l'on faisait pour aller à l'école, dit-il alors que tout le monde soupirait de tendresse, Clary avait les larmes aux yeux presque consciente de se qui allait suivre. Quand mon père est tombé malade, elle a sillonait toute la ville en me traînant par la main et elle s'est posait dans tout les coins où mon père nous emmenaient nous promener et elle dessinait. Comme avant le cancer. Et puis à la fin de cette journée, elle a voulu voir mon père alors, on est entré trempé parce qu'il pleuvait averse et mon père nous a accueillis avec un énorme sourire. On s'est assis sur son lit médical au milieu du deuxième salon que ma mère avait transformé en chambre et il nous a posé des questions sur notre balade. Mon père a demandé si les arbres avait changé de couleur dans Central Park et alors que je répondais oui, Clary s'est levait et a tendu à mon père sa pochette de dessin entière, il l'a ouverte et nous a offert le dernier vrai sourire heureux de sa vie , parce que Clary avait passé sa journée à dessiner les lieux préférés de mon père. Elle s'était retrouvé avec une semaine de tendinite. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que l'on été tout les deux dans mon lit quelques semaines après l'enterrement de mon père, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça et elle m'a juste dit : « Parce que je t'aime ». Parce qu'elle m'aimait elle avait eue une tendinite et une grippe de tout les diables. Parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle avait fait le plus beau cadeau que mon père est reçu, pendant les derniers mois de sa vie. Clary est depuis toujours la seule variable qui n'a jamais changé dans ma vie, partout où je regarde, elle est là, près de moi pour me guider dans tout ce que je fais. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma Parabataï et la plus belle personne qui aurait pu te tomber dessus Jace. Prends soins d'elle comme à coup sûr elle va prendre soin de toi et traite la comme l'ange qu'elle est parce qu'elle mérité tout le bonheur qu'elle réclame. Je t'aime Clary, pour toujours ne l'oublie jamais. Félicitation à vous deux.

Clary s'était levé pour prendre Simon dans ses bras, elle pleurait à chaude larmes et n'était pas pour autant triste. Elle était heureuse de savoir que son meilleur ami la percevait ainsi, il lui embrassa le front avant de la rendre à son mari qui le retient pour lui offrir une accolade pleine d'émotion. Lorsqu'il revient à table Rafael, lui offrit un gros câlin que seul un filleul peut faire et embrassa la joue de son parrain avant de se rasseoir près de son chasseur d'ombre de père avant que celui-ci ne dit, essuyant une goutte au coin de son œil :

\- C'était un très beau discours.

Aimé embrassa ses lèvres doucement comme une caresse lui glissant un « je suis fière de toi » à l'oreille qui fit rougir l'ancien vampire.

Luke fit un discours sur la famille qui fit s'esclaffer tout le monde et Maryse parla de ses souvenirs de l'enfance de Jace. Aimé prit la parole puisque Izzy ne voulait pas le faire et dit :

\- Je pense que tout à déjà été dit mais Izzy, qui ne veut pas monter sur scène et moi, on voulait rajouter quelques choses. Notre vie ensemble à eue des hauts et des bas, elle a laissé des cicatrices visible et invisible sur notre peau et nous hante aussi bien éveillé qu'endormie. On a vue et vécu la guerre, on a vu et subit la mort et pourtant on est là, debout et on continue notre vie. Je trouve que nous ne sommes pas les plus à pleindre la dedans, qu'on est tous simplement chanceux d'être encore ensemble. Vous avez la chance de vous être trouvé tout les deux, alors ne vous fuyez jamais l'un l'autre. Aimez-vous et ceux jusqu'à la mort. On vous le souhaite et on vous aime.

Clary fût appelé par Maryse pour le lancé de bouquet, Toute les jeunes femme et jeune fille étaient là, Aimé à l'arrière les bras croisés. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à le récupérer. Izzy était prête à se battre au contraire, c'est d'ailleurs, elle qui le récupéra, sans tricher. Tim n'avait plus qu'a demandé. La jeune brune en robe rouge arriva près du bar ou se tenait Simon, Alec et Magnus les enfants jouant avec Mad et Max. Alec proposa un verre à Aimé qui le refusa avec un sourire se blottissant contre Simon qui entoura sa taille avec ses bras.

\- Non merci, je conduis ce soir avec Sim' on s'est mit d'accords.

\- On vous ramènera par portail, dit Magnus en balaillant son excuse dans geste vague de la main.

Aimé regarda Simon et Simon regarda Aimé. L'ancien Vampire était tout excité et Aimé lui embrassa la joue et dit :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de boire.

Pourquoi tu es malade ?, demanda Alec qui commençait à paniquer, ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase.

Magnus lui, percuta immédiatement et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ensuite Simon :

\- Félicitation. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

\- On ne l'a sût que ce matin, dit Simon au bord du vertige, tant son impatience se lisait sur son visage.

\- Je ne comprends rien, dit Alec n'envisageant même pas la possibilité.

\- Il y a un mini Lewis en route, dit Magnus en lui frappant le dos gentiment.

Alec fît les gros yeux et ses traits apparurent soudain plein de colère.

\- Tu as mit ma petite sœur enceinte sans l'avoir demandé en mariage avant Lewis ?

Aimélina s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'Alec ne montre autant de colère. Il avait les bras croisé presque près à bondir pour étrangler Simon. C'était feint évidement, mais Aimé avait besoin de tout dire à son grand frère ce soir.

\- Il me l'a demandé 1 an après la Guerre Mortelle, j'ai dit oui mais on ne l'a pas officialisé, dit-elle à Alec en posant sa main sur l'avant bras du petit corbeau qu'il est et serait toujours à ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Magnus avec surprise. Vous auriez été les premiers de la famille a vous marier.

\- On en avait pas besoin, répondit alors Simon, son verre à la main. On est des âmes-sœurs, c'était écrit là-haut qu'on s'aimeraient à en mourir. On a pas besoin d'une rune de plus pour le savoir.

\- C'est vrai qu'un bébé c'est plus concret, dit Alec en sirotant son verre qu'il avait reprit en main.

\- On essayait depuis des mois et des mois, sans succès, expliqua Aimélina. On avait peur qu'avec son passé de vampire de Simon, on ne puisse pas en avoir et puis au lieu de s'adresser à Becca qui n'était pas une spécialiste. On a été voir Catharina et elle nous a expliqué que c'était juste psychologique, qu'étant donné qu'on avait peur de ne pas en avoir, ça n'arrivait pas. Que rien n'était perdu et que Simon allait très bien.

\- Raziel tant mieux, s'exclama Alec alors que Simon hochait la tête. Qui est au courant ?

\- Seulement vous deux, dit Simon.

\- Il faut le dire à tout le monde, dit Alec en serrant sa sœur tout contre lui.

\- Pas ce soir, dit Aimé. Ce soir, c'est le soir de Jace et de Clary, on leur dira à leur retour de lune de miel.

Alec et Aimé était serré l'un contre l'autre comme il en avait l'habitude pour admirer Tim, Izzy et Jace rire en attendant le dessert.

\- Izzy et Tim vont se marier, dit Aimé.

\- Pardon ?, demanda Alec.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je le sais, lui non plus d'ailleurs, répondit-elle. Je l'ai entendu demander la carte de visite du traiteur pour une future commande.

Alec souria grandement et embrassa le crâne de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers les personnes qu'il regardait de loin. Il enlaça sa jumelle et servit une accolade à Tim avant de prendre Jace à part pour une petite discussion. Clary les rejoint après un regard de son époux. Magnus avait continué de parler avec Simon et Aimé de tout et de rien. De vacance avec les enfants qu'il espérait être pour bientôt. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Clary courir vers la petite scène les larmes aux yeux, suivie de près par Jace avec un grand sourire accroché au visage.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est notre jour et on a décidé de le vivre en famille, dit Clary.

\- Ma petite Izzy jolie, ma petite sœur, va se marier, dit Jace en laissant échapper une larme ou deux.

Toute la famille cria et se précipita vers le couple pour les féliciter alors que, fière de lui car il connaissait bien le couple de jeunes mariés, Alec retournait près de son amoureux. Maryse pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Il y a une autre grande nouvelle, dit Jace et alors qu'il allait continuer, Clary le coupa.

\- Simon et Aimé vont avoir un bébé, dit-elle. Je vais être marraine.

\- Ô misère, s'exclama Aimé et Simon en même temps en voyant toute leur famille se tourner vers eux, près à les recouvrir de papouille et de question gênante.


	60. Réponses aux Reviews de l'épilogue

Salut je réponds juste aux reviews de l'Épilogue.

Liki: Déjà, merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Pour Malec, j'ai décidé qu'il n'était pas marié pour l'Épilogue, c'est surtout pour signaler que leur bataille pour le nom de leurs fils été difficile mais aussi parce que le mariage entre une créature obscur et un chasseur d'ombre est mal vue par le Haut Conseille. Je te remerci de dire que ma fin était belle, j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop peu réaliste mais apparement ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense réécrire sur Shadowhunters, j'aime vraiment cette série mais je pense que ce sera un livre d'OS sur rout les personnages. Vous pourrez même proposer des thèmes. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs me proposer le premier qu'en dis-tu ? Un thème, un ou plusieurs personnages, un contexte et même une phrase ou/et des mots à placé. J'ai besoin de défi. Je te laisse y réfléchir.

hachiko97412: Merci c'est vraiment gentil. Ne pleurs pas je reviendrai, dit Moldue les cheveux dans le vent sur son destrier blanc.


	61. Nouvelle Fiction

Salut,

La nouvelle fiction Shadowhunters est en ligne sur mon profil. Ça s'appelle W.I.S.H : Why It's So Hard !

Merci à Liki, le deuxième arrive bientôt, je le prépare au plus vite.

Bonne lecture.


	62. Une petite demande

Salut tout le monde !

J'aimerai en réalité aujourd'hui vous poser une question ! Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai écrit un livre et j'aimerai le publier. Ce serai vfaiment un rêve ! Le seul hic, c'est que j'ai peu confiance en moi et que donc je n'ose pas du tout le publier.

Je me suis dig que peut-être je pouvais vous demander s'il pourrait interesser du monde. Voici donc le résumé et si cela vous interesse je peux publier un extrait.

 _"Les relations que nous avons avec les gens sont éphémères, comme la vie des papillons, elles naissent, elles grandissent et s'arrêtent, brutalement et doulourdusement." Ce fût la dernière phrase du livre préféré d'Aimélina, l'histoire d'un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle et qui, d'une manière étrange lui ressemble bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Mais ce que tous pensaient être une simple fiction l'est-elle vraiment ?_

Je vous en pris donnait moi votre avis !

Je vous embrasse très fort.

Moldue...


End file.
